Schatten der Wahl Teil 2
by pilarius
Summary: In ihrem siebten Jahr sehen sich die Malfoyzwillinge neuen Herausforderungen gegenüber. Welche Wege werden sie einschlagen, während die dunkle Seite immer mehr Macht gewinnt? Wird die Prophezeiung sich erfüllen? AU
1. SdWCh1: Morgengrauen

_Disclaimer:_

_Hi, kann ich Ihnen helfen, junge Dame?_

_**Ja, ich bin nicht von hier. Ich komme aus Riga. Ich weiß allerdings, dass Harry Potter JKR gehört. Sie haben nicht zufällig einen Tiger gesehen? Es war schon immer mein Traum, auf einem zu reiten, wissen Sie?**_

_Ja, ich habe ihn dem weißen Kaninchen nachgeschickt. Halt Stopp..._

_o_

_Allgemein gesagt: Alles was ihr wiedererkennt gehört mir nicht. Sei es in Disclaimern, Geschichten oder sonstwo, alles gehört denjenigen, die es erfunden haben, zumeist Joanne K. Rowling, mitunter auch Warner Bros. oder Paramount oder einer anderen Person. Ich schreibe nur zu meinen Vergnügen und wenn ihr mir Geld hierfür nachschmeißen würdet, würde ich es nicht nehmen, so sehr ihr mich auch bittet. Nicht mal für meine Disclaimer, denn (s. o.). Reviews hingegen sind immer sehr willkommen. P.S. Das weiße Kaninchen gehört Lewis Carroll. Ich will es auch nicht haben. Die Lady gehört Cosmo Monkhouse (vermutlich), aber der ist so alt, dass ich sie stehlen kann so viel ich will... Und das ist alles, was ich dazu schreibe, denn sonst wird mein Disclaimer noch länger als meine Geschichte...  
_

_o_

_Summary: Das siebte Jahr der Zwillinge in Hogwarts beginnt. Die dunklen Mächte gewinnen immer mehr an Einfluss. Nun müssen unsere Slytherins die Entscheidungen treffen, die ihr weiteres Leben bestimmen werden. Welche Wege werden sie einschlagen? Wird sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen? _

_DarkHarry (für immer? Das bleibt abzuwarten...), Gewalt, allgemeine Düsternis und (ja, ich weiß, einige von euch jubeln) ein ganz klein wenig Slash  
_

_ Ignoriert HBP bis auf ein paar kleine Details wie Zauber etc._

_o_

**_A/N: Da bin ich wieder. Jemand hat mir geflüstert, dass heute der perfekte Tag sei, ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu beginnen, und ich muss zustimmen..._**

_**Dies ist der zweite Teil einer zweiteiligen Geschichte. So sehr ich mir auch wünsche, dass ihr mir Reviews zu diesem Teil schreibt, wer ihn noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte zuerst Teil eins lesen...**_

_**An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einmal allen meinen Reviewern danken, die mich bis hierhin begleitet haben. In der Vorbereitung auf diesen Teil habe ich alle eure Kommentare noch einmal gelesen, und ich muss sagen, ihr habt auch fast Romanlänge erreicht... Danke, danke, danke!**_

_**Ich bin ein wenig spät dran, ich weiß, aber das wirkliche Leben hat nicht ganz so mitgespielt wie ich wollte. Wie auch immer, ich bin wieder da, und hier ist eure Geschichte!**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

Teil 2

1. Morgengrauen

Die Ministerin lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und rieb sich müde die Augen. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, und sie fühlte die Müdigkeit in ihren Knochen. Die Buchstaben auf dem Pergament, welches vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lag, begannen vor ihren Augen zu tanzen und hatten schon lange aufgehört Sinn zu ergeben.

Sie griff nach der Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch und trank einen Schluck, dann verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, dass der Kaffe kalt geworden war. Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Feuerstelle und sie seufzte.

Es war ein furchtbarer Monat gewesen. Ein furchtbarer Monat in einem furchtbaren Jahr. Der Ausblick auf die friedlichen Sterne in dem verzauberten Fenster ihres Büros war nichts als eine hübsche Illusion. In Wahrheit, und das wusste sie nur zu gut, lag dicker Nebel über dem gesamten Norden Englands. Dicker kalter Nebel, der in alle Ritzen zu kriechen schien. Sie schauderte und atmete tief durch.

Sie sollte wirklich den Premierminister kontaktieren. Sie wusste, dass er noch wach war, Albert hatte es ihr erst Minuten zuvor mitgeteilt. Sie vermutete, er war schlaflos wie sie selbst, besorgt von den Vorfällen die sein Land ebenso betrafen wie ihres. Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem Porträt des froschgesichtigen Zauberers über der Feuerstelle und zurück zu dem Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie wusste, dass sie mit dem Premierminister reden musste, aber alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen. Sie fürchtete den alarmierten Blick in seinen Augen, wann immer sie aus der Feuerstelle trat.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr erstes Treffen. Er hatte damals natürlich schon von der Zaubererwelt gewusst, schließlich hatte er sich gelegentlich mit Fudge unterhalten. Sie hatte im ersten Augenblick gemerkt, dass Fudge nicht den besten Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. In diesem Moment hatte sie sich vorgenommen, es besser zu machen als ihr Vorgänger. Sie hatten sich zusammengesetzt, Tee getrunken, und sie war ein wenig stolz auf sich gewesen, dass das Gespräch so angenehm verlaufen war, trotz der unangenehmen Neuigkeiten über den Angriff auf Askaban und den erneuten Gefangenenausbruch. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie die Hoffnung gehegt, sie und der Premierminister würden kollegial, ja freundschaftlich, zusammenarbeiten können. Doch dann war alles so schrecklich schief gegangen.

Nun, wann immer sie ihn aufsuchte, schien er sie zu fürchten wie den Grim, wie ein unsägliches Omen des Unheils. Das Schlimme daran war, sie wusste, dass er allen Grund dazu hatte, denn das war es, was sie geworden war.

Ihr Halbkniesel schien ihre Unruhe zu spüren, denn er erhob sich von dem Kissen vor ihrem Bücherregal, auf dem er geruht hatte und strich ihr schnurrend um die Beine. Sie streichelte die Katze abwesend.

Es waren Tage wie dieser, an denen sie wünschte, sie hätte dieses Amt niemals angenommen.

Es hatte auch Lichtblicke gegeben, sicherlich. Alle hatten prophezeit, dass die Werwölfe sich auf Seine Seite stellen würden, aber dann, im Herbst letzten Jahres, war die Leiche eines ihrer berüchtigtsten Anführer aufgetaucht, auf grausame Weise entstellt. Es gab Gerüchte über Kämpfe zwischen den Rudeln. Offensichtlich waren die Wölfe zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, um sich um die Angelegenheiten der Zauberer zu kümmern. Dumbledore hatte es geschafft, nach dem Fiasko bei Askaban, einige der Riesen dazu zu bewegen, sich neutral zu verhalten.

In Zeiten wie diesen musste man für kleine Dinge dankbar sein.

Die Öffentlichkeit war natürlich anderer Meinung. Nicht ein Tag verging, an dem nicht irgendein selbsternannter Weiser behauptete, er könnte ihren Posten besser ausfüllen als sie. Sie alle überschlugen sich darin, ihre Fehler auszugraben und großartige Theorien und Vorschläge zu verbreiten. Nicht zum ersten Mal war sie versucht, einfach alles hinzuwerfen, ihnen ins Gesicht zu schreien: „Dann macht es doch selbst! Seht ob ihr es besser könnt!"

Sie hatte drei Anschläge auf ihr Leben überstanden, zwei davon nachdem sie Ministerin geworden war. Sie war nicht so dumm, zu bestreiten, dass es nichts als Glück gewesen war. In der Nacht erwachte sie nicht selten schweißgebadet. Es standen immer Auroren Wache vor ihrer Tür.

Sie hatte ihren Bruder und ihre Eltern im ersten Krieg verloren, vor drei Tagen hatte sie das letzte Mitglied ihrer Familie beerdigt. Sie war gefasst gewesen, als sie die Grabrede gehalten hatte. Floskeln über den Mut der Gefallenen und den Zusammenhalt der Überlebenden. Im Inneren verabscheute sie sich selbst. Als sie davon sprach, dass das Morden hoffentlich bald enden würde, wusste sie, dass es eine Lüge war. Sie war gut darin geworden zu lügen, gegenüber anderen und gegenüber sich selbst.

Der Halbkniesel sprang auf ihren Schoß und sie fuhr fahrig damit fort, durch sein Fell zu streichen. Erst da bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hand zitterte.

Wie selbstsicher sie gewesen war, als sie diesen Posten angetreten hatte. Erfüllt von Zielstrebigkeit und Pflichtgefühl. Als die Liste mit den irrwitzigen Forderungen der Todesser und ihres wahnsinnigen Meisters einen Tag nach ihrem Amtsantritt auf ihren Tisch geflattert war hatte sie sie mit einer Mischung aus gerechtem Zorn und Genugtuung zerrissen. Sie hatte sich geschworen, niemals klein bei zu geben, was immer es kostete.

Doch nun sah sie das Bild ihrer siebzehnjährigen Nichte vor sich, ein Blitz grünen Lichts und sie fiel, eingefroren in einem Ausdruck der Überraschung. Das Mädchen hätte nicht einmal dort sein dürfen an diesem Tag. Der Fluch war für die Ministerin selbst bestimmt gewesen.

Die Ministerin kannte die Hexe, die es getan hatte. Sie arbeitete als Sekretärin im Büro für internationale Zusammenarbeit. Eine unauffällige, mausgesichtige junge Frau, die niemals unangenehm aufgefallen war, bis sie eines Tages ihren Stab zog um zu töten. Die Auroren hatten nicht schnell genug reagiert, und nun war ein junges Mädchen tot und eine alte Frau lebte noch immer und verfluchte die Nornen.

Die Ministerin presste die Lippen zusammen, aber plötzlich wurde ihre Erschöpfung übergroß und der Wall, den sie um sich errichtet hatte zerfiel in staubige kleine Stücke. Sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor in ihrem ganzen Leben so allein gefühlt. Zitternd vergrub sie ihr Gesicht im weichen Fell ihres Katers, der schweigsam hinnahm, dass es von ihren Tränen feucht wurde.

o

Es war ein kalter Septembermorgen. Tigris war früh aufgewacht und hatte nicht mehr einschlafen können. Schließlich hatte er es aufgegeben, sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu drehen, und war aufgestanden. Nun wanderte er ziellos durch den morgendlich stillen Garten, bis es Zeit zum Frühstück wurde. Die kleinen Steinwege bildeten einen Irrgarten zwischen Sträuchern und Blumenrabatten, doch nicht ohne, dessen war er sicher, einen bizarren arithmantischen Sinn, welcher sich allein den geübten Augen der Gärtnerin erschloss. Es war noch etwas Zeit bis zum Frühstück. Die Vögel in den Hecken waren gerade aufgewacht und flohen in flatternden, protestierenden Schwärmen, wenn er sie in ihrer Ruhe störte.

Schließlich erreichte er einen steinernen Brunnen. Die Steine des Bassins waren verwittert, doch das Wasser war klar. Tigris setzte sich an den Rand und fuhr mit der Hand durch das kühle Wasser. Ein paar Wasserkäfer wurden aufgescheucht und flohen in den Schutz der Seerosen, die in der Mitte des Brunnens blühten. Als die Wellen sich legten, sah er auf sein leicht verzerrtes Spiegelbild hinunter. Eisblaue Augen starrten ihm nachdenklich entgegen.

Er betrachtete das Bild gedankenversunken. Ein Jahr zuvor war es ihm fremd erschienen. Nun hatte er fast vergessen, wie es war, in ein anderes Gesicht zu sehen. Dieses andere, grünäugige, jüngere und irgendwie unschuldigere Gesicht. Er hatte es hinter sich gelassen, wie so viele andere Dinge eines Lebens, das nicht mehr seines war.

Wenn er an die vergangenen Monate zurückdachte, die Entscheidungen die er getroffen hatte, fühlte er keine Reue. Harry Potter war ein Symbol gewesen, eine abstrakte Figur. Wenn irgendjemand ihn ermordet hatte, dann war er es selbst gewesen. Er hätte niemals sein können, was alle diese Menschen sich erhofften. Er wusste das mit derselben Sicherheit mit der man einfach weiß, dass die Nacht auf den Tag folgen muss und dass die Dinge nach unten fallen und nicht nach oben. Es war nicht seine Natur. In all seiner Zeit in Gryffindor war er niemals ehrgeizig gewesen. Weder Gryffindor noch Dumbledore hatten Ehrgeiz gefördert. Slytherin tat es. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er Ehrgeiz verachtet hatte, aber nun schämte er sich nicht mehr dafür, ehrgeizig zu sein. Er bildete sich ein, dass sein Ehrgeiz etwas Besonderes war, da er nicht nach Macht an sich strebte, oder Einfluss, oder Ruhm, oder Unsterblichkeit. Nein, er strebte nach Wissen. Man konnte sagen, dass Wissen Macht war, natürlich, und er stritt das nicht ab. Aber es war eine besondere Form der Macht. Eine, die Harry Potter nie wirklich zu schätzen gewusst hatte, als der naive Narr, der er gewesen war.

Tigris ließ seine Finger durch das Wasser gleiten und das Spiegelbild verschwand in kleinen Wellen. Er lächelte.

Harry Potter war tot, während Tigris Malfoy lebte, und dabei war, sein siebtes Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu beginnen. Es war nur gerecht, dass es so war, denn schließlich starben die Schwachen immer, während die Starken überlebten.

Ein Rascheln schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf. Seine Mutter trat zwischen den Büschen hervor und lächelte ihm zu.

„Der Garten sagte mir, dass ich dich hier finde. Komm hinein, es ist Zeit zum Frühstücken."

Tigris nickte und nahm das Buch, das er auf den Rand des Brunnens gelegt hatte. Er hatte beabsichtigt es zu lesen, aber die Atmosphäre des Gartens hatte sich als interessanter erwiesen.

Sie warf einen neugierigen Blick auf den Titel. „Essayer d'obtenir le renouveau? Ich wusste nicht, dass du französisch beherrscht."

Seine Gedanken wanderten flüchtig in eine Zeit, in der jedermann wie selbstverständlich diese Sprache benutzte. „Ich habe es letztes Jahr gelernt."

Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. „Du hast es dir selbst beigebracht. Erstaunlich."

„Ich hatte Hilfe.", erwiderte Tigris ausweichend. „Sind Vater und Draco schon wach?"

„Ja, sie sind kurz nach mir aufgestanden."

Sie gingen schweigend zurück zum Herrenhaus und Tigris' Gedanken wandten sich von seinem vergangenen Leben ab und richteten sich auf die Zukunft.

o

„Ron! Ginny! Hermione! Auf, auf, sonst verpasst ihr den Zug!"

„Ja, Mama!" Ginny lächelte Hermione zu. „Es ist so wunderbar, sie sich wieder normal verhalten zu hören. Das haben wir nur dir zu verdanken."

Hermione wandte verlegen den Blick ab. „Ich habe doch gar nichts getan."

„Doch, das hast du." Ginny hakte sich bei ihr ein. „Ohne dich wäre Hestia niemals im Potter - Haus eingezogen. Sie hat Mama so viel geholfen, ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten. Sie ist wieder eine ganz andere Frau geworden."

Sie zog Ginny an sich. „Dann solltest du Hestia danken, und nicht mir."

Ginny lächelte ihr zu. „Oh, ich danke Hestia. Aber ich danke dir auch. Übrigens, das war der beste Sommer, den ich jemals hatte."

Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und senkte den Kopf, so dass ihre Haare ihr Gesicht verbargen. In solchen Momenten war sie dankbar für ihr langes buschiges Haar.

„Hermione… kann ich einen Moment mit dir reden?"

Sie sah auf. Ron stand ihr gegenüber.

„Es gibt nichts, was du zu sagen hast, was Ginny nicht hören kann.", sagte sie kühl.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Offenbar versuchte er, Mut zu gewinnen. Ein seltener Anblick.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.", sagte er, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ich war ein wirkliches Ekel letztes Jahr, und es tut mir Leid. Und… ich wollte dir danken, für das, was du für Mama getan hast."

„Wirst du dich bei Malfoy auch entschuldigen?", fragte sie.

Ron presste die Lippen zusammen und atmete tief durch. „Ich bin nicht stolz auf was ich getan habe, Hermione, wirklich nicht, aber…"

„Aber?", fragte sie ärgerlich.

Ron rang mit sich. „Ich denke nicht, dass es einen Sinn hat, aber wenn es das kostet, damit wir wieder Freunde sind, werde ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen."

Es sah aus, als hätte Ron sich fast entzwei gerissen, um das zu sagen.

Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Oh Ron, es ist wahr, du bist furchtbar gewesen, aber wenn du das wirklich tust, vergebe ich dir."

Ron atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte ihr zu. „Denkst du, es gibt noch eine Chance für uns beide, irgendwann?"

Etwas in ihr wurde kalt und sie zog Ginny unbewusst näher an sich. „Nein, Ron, tut mir leid, ich fürchte nicht."

Sie war sich sicher gewesen, er würde explodieren und ärgerlich davon stürmen, aber sein Lächeln verschwand nicht.

„Schade. Ich hatte es fast befürchtet, aber ich musste einfach fragen."

Ein warmes Gefühl erfüllte sie und sie lächelte glücklich. Dies versprach ein anderes Jahr zu werden als das vorherige. Ein besseres Jahr.

* * *

_Noch mal Danke an alle Reviewer und im Speziellen an die Reviewer des letzten Kapitels von Teil 1:_

_Crissy88, Avallyn Black, Morgenstern, musashi47, PadfootLi, Lobarie, milva, Detlef, Papabear, CitySweeper, Condor, VirginiaBlack, HermyBookworm _


	2. SdWCh2: Zerrissenes Netz

_Disclaimer:_

_**Die Augen meiner Mistress sind in nichts wie die Sonne...**_

_Oh, hör auf, Francis Bacon zu zitieren, Bill!_

_**JKR's oder nicht JKR's, das ist hier die Frage...**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

2. Zerrissenes Netz

Tigris ging den Zug entlang und beobachtete beiläufig die vorbeihuschende Landschaft vor den Fenstern. Abgesehen davon, dass ihr Vater sie persönlich zum Zug gebracht hatte, war der Beginn dieses Schuljahrs bisher nicht sehr aufregend gewesen. Tigris war enttäuscht, dass Blaise nicht mit Millicent in ihr Abteil gekommen war. Millicent sagte, seine Freundin wäre in ein Buch vertieft und aufgeregt wegen irgendwelcher Nacharbeiten, die sie noch nicht erledigt hatte. Es ärgerte ihn ein wenig. Er hatte sie seit der Geburtstagsfeier nicht gesehen, und hatte gedacht, Blaise wäre ebenso begierig, ihn wieder zu sehen, wie er sie.

Tigris kam zu der Tür des Vertrauensschülerabteils und zog sie mit etwas mehr Kraft als nötig auf. Er fand sich einer überraschten Hermione Granger gegenüber, die schockiert auf sein Abzeichen starrte.

„Malfoy! Du bist der Schulsprecher?"

Der Ausdruck in Hermiones Gesicht amüsierte und ärgerte Tigris zugleich. „In der Tat. Was, wenn ich fragen darf, ist so überraschend daran?"

Tatsächlich war er selbst recht überrascht gewesen, als er den Brief bekommen hatte, aber er hatte nicht vor, das Hermione zu sagen.

Sie starrte ihn an. „Aber… du bist erst ein Jahr in Hogwarts, und…"

„Und was?", fragte Tigris ungehalten. „Ein Slytherin vielleicht?"

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht!" Hermione atmete tief durch. „Es ist nur überraschend, das ist alles. Ich nehme an, deine Noten müssen sehr gut gewesen sein…"

Seine frühere beste Freundin warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm nicht traute.

„Das waren sie.", sagte Tigris kühl.

„Nun gut." Sie nickte zu sich selbst. Offensichtlich versuchte sie, die Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. „Weißt du, dass wir uns nach dem Willkommensfest mit Dumbledore treffen sollen? Wir müssen außerdem die Vertrauensschülertreffen organisieren und beaufsichtigen. Es gibt ohne Zweifel noch mehr Dinge. Ich hoffe, wir müssen uns nicht um die Schulfeiern kümmern, nicht dass wir nicht genug zu tun hätten, nun wo die NEWTs bevorstehen…"

„Redest du immer so viel?", unterbrach Tigris sie. Er wusste, sie redete soviel, weil sie nervös war, und es machte ihn zornig. Seit wann war Hermione so leicht nervös zu machen?

Hermione klappte den Mund zu und warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, woran wir denken müssen."

„Ich weiß all das.", entgegnete Tigris. „Ich kann lesen, weißt du?"

Sie schnaubte und sah auf die Uhr. „Wo bleiben die restlichen Vertrauensschüler? Ich habe keine Lust den ganzen Tag hier zu verbringen."

„Collin kommt gleich.", sagte Ginny, die mit Hermione im Abteil gewesen war. „Er hat noch etwas mit Dennis zu besprechen."

Hermione verschränkte die Arme, was ihr eine beunruhigende Ähnlichkeit mit McGonagall verlieh. „Er muss doch wissen, dass dies hier wichtiger ist, als was immer er…"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Abteils und die restlichen Vertrauensschüler traten ein. Tigris lächelte Charles Moulsecombe und Lydia Grimstone zu, die die neuen Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin waren. Er kannte Lionel Thompson von Gryffindor, aber die anderen Fünftklässler waren ihm unbekannt. Er seufzte innerlich. Dies würde noch ein langer Tag werden.

o

Nachdem sie die große Halle betreten hatten setzte Tigris sich neben Blaise, die noch immer in ihr Buch vertieft war. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Als sie ihn erkannte lächelte sie.

„Tigris! Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte noch soviel zu tun, ich habe es nicht geschafft, das Buch für Arithmantik zu Ende zu lesen und die erste Stunde ist Morgenfrüh. Ich freue mich wirklich, dich zu sehen, aber können wir uns später unterhalten?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Tigris, und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss.

Als seine Freundin sich wieder in ihr Buch vertiefte runzelte er die Stirn. Seltsam. Er hatte Blaise nie für jemanden gehalten, der seine Hausaufgaben vor sich her schob. Erst recht nicht Arithmantik. Aber Tigris' Gedanken wurden abgelenkt, da in diesem Augenblick der Sprechende Hut begann zu singen.

„Der Gründer Viere schufen mich

in Eintracht, doch zu teilen

so teilen muss ich, doch die Zeit

ruft mich zu warnen auf.

Klugheit verehrte Ravenclaw

doch herzlos wird Klugheit ohne Gewissen.

Loyalität und Akzeptanz erkämpfte Hufflepuff

doch darf Loyalität nicht Überlegung missen.

Tapferkeit schrieb Gryffindor auf seine Fahne;

Tapferkeit um ihrer selbst schafft rücksichtlose Toren.

Ehrgeiz ist im Banner Slytherins;

zu leicht geht unter Ehrgeiz Menschlichkeit verloren.

Stolz könnt ihr sein auf eures Hauses Gaben,

jedoch bedenkt, lasst nicht durch Stolz euch führen,

denn sonst, so fürchte ich, werdet ihr wie die Gründer einst

durch eben eure Gaben euer Wertvollstes verlieren."

Als der Hut geendet hatte, herrschte einige Augenblicke eine betretene Stille. Nicht einmal die  
Erstklässler tuschelten. Schließlich räusperte sich Professor McGonagall ein wenig verlegen und sah auf ihre Rolle hinunter. „Alfalfa, Margarete!"

Ein maushaariges kleines Mädchen löste sich schüchtern aus der Masse der Erstklässler und hastete zu dem Stuhl. Als der Hut ausrief „Ravenclaw!" verschwand sie sichtlich erleichtert am Tisch der Falken. Danach verlief die Einteilung mehr wie gewöhnlich.

Als letztes wurde „Zabini, Sameth." nach Slytherin eingeteilt.

Sameth streckte Blaise die Zunge heraus, die ihm zugrinste. Der kleine Junge kam jedoch nicht zu ihnen, sondern gesellte sich zu den Erstklässlern am Ende des Tisches, wo er sich schnell mit einem breitschultrigen Rothaarigen in ein Gespräch vertiefte. Die beiden tuschelten und warfen verschlagene Blicke in ihre Richtung. Tigris unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Wenn er von den Weasley-Zwillingen etwas über Unruhestifter gelernt hatte, dann dass diese beiden garantiert welche waren.

Dumbledore hielt seine Ansprache wie jedes Jahr. Das einzig Interessante war die Vorstellung des neuen Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Verdandi Hatkee war offenbar nach Nigeria zurückgekehrt. Der neue Lehrer, sein Name war Tilo Fides, war ein bebrillter Mann mittleren Alters, der Tigris mehr an einen Bürokraten erinnerte als an einen Kämpfer. Fides lächelte beinah schüchtern, als Dumbledore ihn vorstellte. Aus irgendeinem Grund verabscheute er den Mann vom ersten Augenblick an.

o

Nach dem Fest ging Tigris neben Hermione zum Büro des Schulleiters hoch. Zwischen ihnen herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen. Tigris hasste seine neue Position bereits, bevor das Schuljahr richtig begonnen hatte.

„Also…", begann Hermione schließlich. „Hast du deine Ferien genossen?"

„Ja.", antwortete er. „Du?"

„Ja, das Wetter in Frankreich war wunderbar dieses Jahr."

Tigris sagte nichts darauf und die Stille kehrte zurück.

„Die Mutter von Dean Thomas wurde von Todessern angegriffen.", sagte Hermione plötzlich.

„Ja, ich weiß.", erwiderte er abwesend.

„Du weißt…", stammelte sie. „Aber wie, ihr Name war nicht in den Zeitungen?"

„Ich habe in den Ferien im Ministerium gearbeitet.", sagte Tigris kühl. „Ich habe Thomas dort nach dem Vorfall getroffen."

„Oh.", sagte sie etwas verlegen. „Tut mir leid."

Tigris verzog das Gesicht.

Sie erreichten den Gargoyle.

„Zuckerstangen.", sagte er gelangweilt. Snape hatte ihm das Passwort bei seiner Ankunft gegeben.

Dumbledore wartete wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf sie. Nach dem obligatorischen Zitronenbonbon, das Tigris ablehnte, folgte eine langweilige Zusammenfassung ihrer Pflichten als Schulsprecher. Zum Glück fiel die Organisation der Feiern nicht darunter. Tigris fragte sich, warum Dumbledore sie überhaupt zu sich gerufen hatte. Übernahm dergleichen nicht normalerweise McGonagall?

„Bitte, bleiben sie noch einen Moment, Mister Malfoy.", sagte Dumbledore, als Hermione aufstand um zu gehen. Sie warf Tigris einen neugierigen Blick zu, ging jedoch.

„Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte der Schulleiter mit einem prüfenden Blick über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg.

„Ereignislos.", entgegnete Tigris. „Der Yorkshirepudding unserer Hauselfen ist allerdings wirklich gut. Ich kann ihn sehr empfehlen."

„Wie ich hörte hast du ein Praktikum im Ministerium gemacht."

„Ja, Madame Ringwood war so freundlich."

„Hast du dir bereits Gedanken über deine Zukunft gemacht?", fragte Dumbledore.

Tigris starrte ihn an und versuchte den Ärger, der in ihm kurvte im Zaum zu halten. Sechs Jahre lang hatte Dumbledore sich nicht im Geringsten darum gekümmert, wie seine Ferien verliefen, und nun plötzlich interessierte es ihn?

„Tatsächlich, das habe ich. Ich habe vor, nach Hogwarts im Ministerium zu arbeiten. Wenn meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist, suche ich mir vielleicht eine nette Hexe und lasse mich irgendwo nieder. Ein paar Kinder wären nicht schlecht. Was halten sie davon?"

Das Zwinkern in Dumbledores Augen ließ kaum merklich nach. „Das hört sich sehr nett an."

„Ja, das finde ich auch. War das alles, Schulleiter? Ich bin nämlich recht müde von der Reise, wissen Sie? Wenn nichts wirklich Wichtiges mehr ansteht, dann würde ich gerne gehen."

„Nein, sonst gibt es nichts.", sagte Dumbledore etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Nun dann." Tigris stand auf. „Einen schönen Abend noch, Schulleiter."

„Dir ebenso."

Er ging.

o

Als Tigris von Dumbledore nach Slytherin hinunter kam war der Gemeinschaftsraum noch voll mit diskutierenden Schülern. Tigris hatte keine rechte Lust sich mit irgendjemand zu unterhalten. Er hielt flüchtig Ausschau nach Blaise, aber fand sie nicht, also zog er sich in seinen und Dracos Raum zurück. Das Passwort war bereits gesetzt (Draco und er hatten sich zuvor auf „Hyoscyamus" geeinigt), also war Draco bereits da gewesen, aber war offenbar wieder gegangen. Es war ihm nur Recht.

Tigris suchte die Phiole mit einem Trank hervor, den er am Tag zuvor gebraut hatte, und machte sich daran, die Schutzzauber auf dem Raum zu erneuern. Es wäre töricht gewesen anzunehmen, dass sie den Sommer überdauert hatten.

o

Tigris sah Blaise den gesamten verbleibenden Tag nicht. Draco kam ebenfalls erst sehr spät, was bedeutete, dass er seine Zeit mit Athena Hector verbracht hatte. Das besserte Tigris' Laune nicht gerade. Er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Ihr Stundenplan war der gleiche wie im Jahr zuvor, was bedeutete, dass Tigris als erstes am nächsten Morgen Alte Runen hatte. Normalerweise mochte er Toths immer energetische Art, aber dieses Mal ging sie ihm etwas auf die Nerven.

Tigris verbrachte die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen damit, in Büchern über die Dunklen Künste… nein, natürlich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste… zu blättern und fragte sich, ob er am Abend Zeit finden würde, in Slytherins Kammer zu gehen. Er sehnte sich danach, wieder ein Basilisk zu sein.

Der Nachmittag kam schneller, als erwartet. Tigris stellte fest, dass er sich nicht besonders auf Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste freute. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, Hatkee wieder zu sehen, vielleicht spielte das eine Rolle bei seiner Abneigung gegen Fides. Sie war ein sehr guter Lehrer gewesen, und irgendwie hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass das auf Fides zutraf.

o

Die Klasse betrat den Raum zögernd und mehr als einer von ihnen bedachte den Lehrer, der hinter dem Pult in ein Buch vertieft war, mit neugierigen Blicken.

Tigris suchte sich einen Platz in den hinteren Reihen. Er hatte gehofft, dieses Jahr neben Blaise zu sitzen, aber diese hatte sich bereits mit Daphne in die vorderste Reihe gesetzt, also saß er wie ein Jahr zuvor mit Draco zusammen.

Nachdem alle sich gesetzt hatten, sah Fides von seinem Buch auf, räusperte sich und stand auf. Die leisen Gespräche im Raum verstummten.

Tigris musterte den neuen Lehrer und versuchte ihn besser einzuschätzen. Fides trug eine einfache braune Robe, die sein bürokratisches Äußeres noch verstärkte. Was ihm in der großen Halle entgangen war, war dass Fides ein Teil seines rechten Arms fehlte. Der Ärmel seiner Robe war kurz unter dem Ellenbogen zusammengenäht.

„Willkommen.", begrüßte sie der Lehrer mit einem etwas unsicheren Lächeln. „Wie ich gesehen habe, hatten Sie im Laufe Ihrer Ausbildung einen häufigen Wechsel an Lehrkräften in diesem Fach. Dies ist Ihr NEWT- Jahr, das wichtigste Jahr in ihrer Schullaufbahn, und ich hoffe, Sie ausreichend auf Ihre Abschlussprüfung vorbereiten zu können. Da Sie mit so unterschiedlichen Lehrern zu tun hatten, habe ich mich entschieden, den zweiten Teil dieses Jahres großteils mit Wiederholung zu füllen, in der Hoffnung einige Lücken die Sie vielleicht haben zu schließen."

Fides räusperte sich. „Da Sie im NEWT-Kurs sind, sind diese Lücken hoffentlich nicht zu groß. Das Thema dieses Jahres sind Dunkle Artefakte. Ein sensibles Thema, besonders in Zeiten wie diesen… Da Sie in diesem Kurs sind nehme ich an, dass die Dunklen Künste Sie besonders interessieren. Vielleicht, weil sie Auror werden wollen, und es ihnen wichtig ist alles über das zu wissen, wogegen Sie kämpfen werden."

Weasley schien bei diesen Worten ein Stück zu wachsen und Fides lächelte flüchtig und nickte ihm zu. „Ja, ja, das dachte ich mir. Oder vielleicht haben Sie andere Gründe…" Der Blick des Lehrers wanderte unwillkürlich zu der Seite des Raums, auf der die Slytherins saßen. „Wie auch immer. Bevor wir beginnen, liegt es mir am Herzen, ein paar Worte dazu zu sagen."

Fides hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete sie ernst.

„Es sind leider dunkle Zeiten, in denen Sie diese Schule verlassen werden. Ein Krieg ist dabei zu beginnen, sehr wahrscheinlich einer der hässlichsten, die unsere Welt je erlebt hat.

Ich erinnere mich gut, es war eine Zeit ähnlich wie diese in der ich meinen Abschluss machte. Wie Sie war ich begierig, Teil der Welt dort draußen zu werden, für meine Ideale einzutreten… Ich kann das verstehen. Aber vergessen Sie eines nicht…

Auf welcher Seite Sie auch stehen… was immer sie sich erhoffen… wenn ich aus dem letzten Krieg eines gelernt habe, dann, dass die Ideale der Jugend nichts anderes sind, als das: Ideale. Nun, in der Sicherheit dieser Mauern, malen Sie sich diesen Krieg in romantischen Farben aus. Sie glauben für eine gerechte Sache zu kämpfen. Sie erhoffen sich Ruhm. Sie glauben, dass Sie unsere Welt zum Besseren verändern werden. Hören Sie auf meine Warnung, die Realität ist alles andere als romantisch.

In der Jugend sieht man so oft alles nur schwarz und weiß, und diese Zeiten sind kaum geeignet, es besser zu lernen, im Gegenteil. Nun glauben Sie noch, Ihre Seite würde niemals Fehler begehen, Sie glauben, alle ihre Opfer seien schuldig, oder wertlos… ja, es ist faszinierend, mit welchen Entschuldigungen der menschliche Verstand Unmenschlichkeit rechtfertigt… aber an einem Punkt Ihres Lebens werden Sie erkennen, dass Sie sich selbst belogen haben. Krieg kennt keine Schuldigen oder Unschuldigen. Bald schon werden Menschen gegeneinander kämpfen, welche einst beste Freunde waren, und jeder von ihnen wird ohne Zweifel daran glauben, im Recht zu sein. Ihr Ruhm wird schal schmecken, wenn Sie sich an die Verwandten und Kameraden erinnern, die an Ihrer Seite starben. Wenn sie denn nur sterben… Schließlich haben wir brillanten Zauberer genug Flüche erfunden, die ein weit schlimmeres Schicksal bescheren.

Sehen Sie sich um! Noch sitzen Sie friedlich beisammen, Rivalen vielleicht, aber nicht Feinde darauf aus einander zu töten. Wenn ich Sie in zwanzig Jahren erneut hier zusammenrufen würde, wie viele Plätze würden wohl leer bleiben? Zu viele, fürchte ich. Ich weiß, dies sind Worte, die Sie nicht hören wollen. Auch ich hätte Sie wahrscheinlich ignoriert, als ich in Ihrem Alter war. Aber als ich Sie heute vor mir sah, konnte ich nicht anders, als sie auszusprechen. Sie erinnern mich an meinen alten Jahrgang… Jahrgang 1973. Von meinen damaligen Klassenkameraden ist nur noch einer außer mir am Leben."

Fides Blick wanderte zu Neville. „Sie sollten ihn kennen, Mister Longbottom, denn es ist Ihr Vater. Ein mutiger Mann, Frank, aber er ist nicht durch seinen Mut berühmt geworden. Ich wünsche mir für Sie, dass Ihrer aller Zukunft besser verlaufen wird als die meines Jahrgangs."

Fides lächelte freudlos und schwenkte seinen Stab in Richtung der Tafel. „Das war alles, was ich zu sagen hatte, ich hoffe, es fällt nicht völlig auf taube Ohren. Ich wünsche es mir für Sie. Machen Sie nicht die gleichen Fehler die wir gemacht haben. Handeln Sie weiser."

Der Lehrer machte eine nachdenkliche Pause und nickte zu sich selbst. „Nun aber haben wir eine Stunde zu beginnen. Bitte schlagen Sie ihr Buch auf Seite 240 auf. Nächste Stunde werde ich einen Test über die folgenden drei Kapitel stellen, also sollten Sie am besten jetzt zu lernen beginnen. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, beantworte ich sie gerne."

Tigris holte missmutig sein Buch aus der Tasche und schlug es auf der bezeichneten Seite auf. Er hatte es bereits gelesen.

Hermione hatte bereits ihre Hand gehoben, um eine Frage zu stellen, und Fides nickte ihr zu.

„Wann beginnen wir mit dem praktischen Teil, Professor?"

Fides lächelte ihr zu. „In drei Wochen, Miss…" Sein Blick wanderte auf ein Blatt Pergament auf dem Tisch. „…Granger. Wie ich schon sagte, dunkle Artefakte sind ein sensibles Thema, es wäre nicht gut, wenn Sie sich unvorbereitet damit auseinandersetzen würden."

Hermione schien damit zufrieden und vertiefte sich in ihr Buch.

Tigris blätterte lustlos eine Seite um, ohne sie gelesen zu haben. Er wusste schließlich bereits, was darauf stand. Nicht nur das, er wusste auch, dass das Buch bedauernswert unvollständig war. Er hatte einige Bücher über dunkle Artefakte, die nicht nur vollständiger, sondern auch korrekter waren.

„Ich wusste vom ersten Moment an, dass Hatkee um Längen besser war.", murmelte er.

Draco warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Gib ihm etwas Zeit. Noch hat er nicht wirklich angefangen."

„Ja, genau das ist es. Bisher hat er uns nicht das Geringste beigebracht. Alles was er gesagt hat war nur sentimentales Gerede. Dies wird das langweiligste Jahr, das wir je hatten."

„Haben Sie eine Frage, Mister Malfoy?", ertönte Fides Stimme vom Lehrerpult aus.

„Nein, Professor.", sagte Tigris, unsanft eine weitere Seite seines Buchs umblätternd.

„Fünf Punkte von Slytherin für Reden während des Unterrichts. Bitte beschränken Sie ihre privaten Unterhaltungen auf Ihre Freizeit."

Der Rest der Stunde verlief, wie vorherzusehen, sehr still und sehr inhaltslos.

o

Als sie nach dem Abendessen zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, beeilte Tigris sich, Blaise einzuholen.

„Ist deine Arithmantikstunde gut verlaufen?"

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ja. Ja, sehr gut, ich konnte alles aufholen. Hör zu, Tigris…" Ihr Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt.

„Sag mir nicht schon wieder, du hast etwas Wichtiges zu tun.", sagte er ärgerlich. „Hältst du mich für so blöd, dass du glaubst ich würde nicht bemerken, wie du mir aus dem Weg gehst? Wenn du Schluss machen willst, dann sag es mir gerade heraus!"

Sie sah Tigris erschrocken an. Ein paar Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum bemühten sich sichtlich, uninteressiert zu erscheinen, insbesondere Pansy, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf einer nahe stehenden Chaiselongue saß und nicht gerade unauffällig ein Stück näher zu ihnen gerückt war.

„Nein, das ist es nicht!", sagte Blaise eilig. „Wirklich, ich… bin nur etwas im Stress, das ist alles."

„Erzähl das jemand anderen.", entgegnete Tigris ungehalten. „Komm mit, es wird höchste Zeit, dass wir uns unterhalten."

Blaise wirkte beinahe ängstlich, aber sie nickte mit einem hastigen Blick in die Runde und folgte ihm zu seinem Raum.

Tigris schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Blaise zupfte nervös an ihren Ärmeln, aber setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes, allerdings auf der Seite, die am weitesten von ihm entfernt war.

„Also, warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?", fragte er.

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und gestikulierte vage in den Raum hinein. „Hast du…"

„Ja, die Schutzzauber sind erneuert.", sagte er, nun neugierig. Was war Blaises Problem?

Sie vergrub ihre Finger in dem Bezug des Bettes und schien sich einen Moment zu sammeln. Dann sah sie zögernd auf.

„Ich weiß, dass du über den Sommer beigetreten bist."

Tigris gefror für einen Moment. „Und?", schnappte er dann. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass du deshalb Angst vor mir hast!"

Sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nein… Es ist nur… Ich…" Sie schien keine Worte für das zu finden, was sie sagen wollte.

Ein Gedanke kam ihm. „Moment… Wie kannst du davon wissen?"

Blaise wich etwas zurück, wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier. „Ich habe dich gesehen.", antwortete sie kaum hörbar.

Tigris öffnete den Mund, um nachzufragen, aber plötzlich schienen die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus zu sprudeln.

„Ich habe dich sofort erkannt, trotz der Maske. Ich würde dich überall erkennen. Es schien dir so leicht zu fallen, Lucius zu foltern." Sie schluckte und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich dachte, es wäre einfach, als ich beitrat. Nur Zauber wie alle anderen… aber dann konnte ich einfach nicht aufhören… Circe, ich sehe noch immer die Augen dieser Frau vor mir. Sie flehte die ganze Zeit, zu mir oder ihrem Gott, ich weiß es nicht… und ich fühlte nichts als Vergnügen. Vergnügen, und diese furchtbare Gier nach mehr…" Sie schluchzte und machte keine Bewegung, die Tränen zu trocknen, die ihr über das Gesicht liefen. „Er hatte Recht… Fides, meine ich. Ich habe es selbst vorgeschlagen, weißt du!" Sie lachte hysterisch auf und schniefte. „Ich hielt es für passend und unser Lord stimmte mir zu… er sagte, Rache wäre in der Tat ein nobles Motiv… ich habe mir niemals vorgestellt, dass es so sein würde…" Sie zitterte und schlang die Arme um sich.

Tigris hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er aus ihren Worten schlau wurde. Nun rutschte er zu ihr hinüber und legte den Arm um sie. „Redest du von Mrs. Thomas, Blaise?", versicherte er sich. „Das warst du? Als deine Initiation?"

Sie nickte schaudernd. „Ich verlor alle Kontrolle über mich. Ich dachte nur noch…" Sie hielt inne und sah ihn mit rot geweinten Augen an. „Wie konnte es dir anders gehen?"

Er strich ihr sanft über die Haare. „Das ergeht allen so, Blaise. Es ist die Natur der dunklen Künste. Mein Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich Übung hatte." Zum ersten Mal war er seinem Vater wirklich dankbar dafür. „Mit Übung lernt man, sie zu beherrschen. Du hattest keine Chance."

„Warum hat er es mir nicht gesagt?", flüsterte sie. „Er hat nie etwas gesagt."

„Mein Vater?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Ja!", rief sie. „Wie glaubst du, bin ich beigetreten? Ich habe bei dem Quidditchspiel mit ihm geredet, erinnerst du dich? Wir schrieben uns danach… Wir haben viele gemeinsame Interessen. Lucius ist ein brillanter Politiker… er bot mir an, mich bei einer Karriere im Ministerium zu unterstützen. Wir trafen uns in den Ferien. Wir haben viel geredet. Ich habe es genossen, mit ihm zu reden. Es gibt so wenige Leute, mit denen ich wirklich reden kann, bei denen ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie wirklich verstehen, was ich sage… Ich habe dir nichts erzählt, weil ich dachte, du würdest mich für närrisch halten… oder vielleicht weil ein Teil von mir wusste, dass es zu gut war um wahr zu sein, und ich fürchtete, du würdest mir die Wahrheit sagen. Ich wusste natürlich, dass er ein Todesser ist. Ich habe schon lange darüber nachgedacht, mich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Er wird diesen Krieg gewinnen, nun da Harry Potter tot ist, das ist offensichtlich. Ich war so dumm." Sie lachte erneut, diesmal bitter. „Ich dachte, ich könnte meine Bekanntschaft mit Lucius zu meinem Vorteil nutzen, dabei war ich nur eine Karte in seinem Spiel. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte es von Beginn an wissen müssen."

Tigris wusste nicht genau, was er fühlen sollte. Ärger auf seinen Vater, sicherlich. Doch andererseits war es verständlich, dass sein Vater sich nicht sehr um Blaises Wohlergehen sorgte. Es war ihre eigene Verantwortung, sich vorzubereiten, wenn sie dem Dunklen Lord beitreten wollte. Schließlich hatte Hatkee sie vor den Dunklen Künsten gewarnt, oder? Dass sein Vater sich von Blaise benutzen lassen hatte, um ihr den Beitritt zu ermöglichen, war nur zu verständlich. Vielleicht respektierte sein Vater sie sogar. Sicherlich schätzte er ihre Intelligenz. Umso weniger Grund hatte er gehabt, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Eine begabte, intelligente Hexe, so jung noch dazu? Der Dunkle Lord musste hoch erfreut gewesen sein.

„Du bist doch nicht dumm, Blaise.", sagte er zögernd. „Du musst doch gewusst haben, was es heißt, sich unserem Lord anzuschließen. Zumindest ungefähr. Du kannst nicht geglaubt haben, dass die Zeitungen nur Märchen erzählen."

„Natürlich nicht!", erwiderte sie aufgebracht. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich wusste es… aber ich war auf gewisse Weise illusionistisch." Sie rang mit sich. „Ich dachte, es wäre anders… Es… es ist ein Unterschied, etwas zu wissen, vom Verstand her, und es zu erleben. Es hat mir Angst eingejagt, dass ich so vollkommen die Kontrolle verlieren konnte. Über mich selbst, über die Situation, über alles. Es ist als würde man sich die ganze Zeit für den Puppenspieler halten und merkt plötzlich, dass man selbst nichts anderes ist, als eine Marionette. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass meine Magie mir auf diese Weise in den Rücken fallen könnte."

Tigris seufzte. Er konnte nicht vollkommen nachvollziehen, was sie meinte, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie ernsthaft erschüttert war. „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum du mir aus dem Weg gegangen bist."

Sie wandte den Blick ab. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Ich glaube, ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich zu dir sagen sollte. Ich wusste, wir sollten über alles reden, aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich denke, ich habe mich geschämt. Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, was ich tat, und ich habe bei etwas versagt, was dir so leicht fiel. Ich weiß, es ist irrational. Aber ich bin auch manchmal irrational." Sie lächelte ironisch.

Er schlang die Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. „Willst du aussteigen?", fragte er leise.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Haare verfingen sich in den Falten seiner Robe und er strich sie zurück.

„Nein. Nein, ich weiß, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Es sind nur meine dummen Gefühle, die mir in den Weg kommen." Sie atmete tief durch. Er fühlte, wie sie zitterte. „Ich muss mich einfach besser unter Kontrolle bekommen. Es ist nur… es ist noch nie einer meiner Pläne derart schief gegangen. Vielleicht war ich mir meiner selbst zu sicher. Ich dachte, ich könnte keine Fehler begehen. Nun verfolgt mich der Gedanke, dass es erneut passieren könnte."

Tigris streichelte über ihren Rücken und lächelte. Das war so typisch für Blaise. Immer die Strategin. Aber auch Strategen konnten sich irren. „Du warst nicht genug vorbereitet. Du hattest nicht genug Informationen. Wenn du genau gewusst hättest, wie dunkle Magie wirkt, wäre das niemals geschehen."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Robe. „Bring es mir bei.", sagte sie. Es war ein wilder, fast verzweifelter Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Du kannst es, zeig mir, wie man es beherrscht. Es kann nicht erneut geschehen."

„Weißt du, was du da verlangst?", fragte er heiser.

„Nein. Aber du kannst es mir zeigen. Du weißt es. Bitte." Ihr Griff verstärkte sich noch, brachte ihn näher zu ihr. „Bitte."

Blaises Augen leuchteten in einem fieberischem Glanz, und trotzdem ihr Gesicht vom Weinen verquollen war, machte ihre Leidenschaft sie wunderschön. Dies war der Grund dafür, dass er sie begehrte: Ihre leidenschaftliche Entschlossenheit, ihr Wille, alles für das zu tun, was sie für richtig hielt. Wie konnte er diesem Wesen irgendetwas abschlagen? „Also gut.", sagte Tigris. „Ich werde es tun."

o

Ein wenig später schlug die Tür auf. Draco stürmte herein und warf seine Tasche ärgerlich gegen die Wand. Sie ging auf und die Bücher verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Draco fluchte und warf ein Buch, das auf dem nahe stehenden Tisch lag gegen die gleiche Wand, so dass es sich zu dem restlichen Haufen gesellte.

Blaise war zusammengezuckt, als die Tür aufflog. Tigris selbst sah seinen Bruder verwundert an. Es war nicht alltäglich, dass Draco so die Kontrolle über sich verlor.

Als Dracos Blick auf ihn und Blaise fiel, atmete er tief durch. „Entschuldigt.", sagte er. „Ich habe euch nicht gesehen."

„Schon gut.", murmelte Blaise, sich von Tigris lösend. „Ich werde gehen. Ich habe ohnehin noch einen Aufsatz zu schreiben."

Bevor Tigris etwas sagen konnte, war sie gegangen.

Zu seiner Besorgnis über Draco mischte sich Ärger. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit mit seiner Freundin verbringen wollen. „Was ist los?", fragte er dennoch.

Draco ballte die Faust. „Ach… es ist nur diese verdammte, bigotte, voreingenommene Kuh McGonagall!"

Tigris zog überrascht die Brauen hoch. Es war nicht neu, dass Draco McGonagall nicht mochte, aber es war nicht seine Art, sie auf diese Weise zu beschimpfen. Sein Bruder musste wirklich wütend sein. „Was hat sie getan?"

Draco schnaubte. „Es geht mehr darum, was sie nicht getan hat. Sie weigert sich, mich in ihren NEWT-Kurs zu lassen." Sein Bruder trat wütend eins der Bücher.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass dieser Berufsweg der richtige für Sie ist, Mister Malfoy?", äffte Draco die Lehrerin nach, eine imaginäre Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht rückend. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich kann Sie nicht als jemanden sehen, der die nötigen Vorraussetzungen für einen Heiler aufweist. Ich fürchte, ich kann es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, ihrem Wunsch stattzugeben."

Draco trat ein weiteres Buch. „Sie kann mich mal. Warum sagt sie nicht gleich: Ich nehme Sie nicht, weil ich eine parteiische, heuchlerische Dumbledore-Nutte bin und Sie nicht ausstehen kann. Danke, Professor, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit! ‚Ich kann es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren' – was für eine hirnverbrannte Scheiße!"

Tigris räusperte sich verlegen, etwas erstaunt über Dracos Wortwahl. „Was wirst du nun tun?"

Draco stieß die Luft aus und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Ich weiß es nicht." Er strich sich fahrig mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich vermute, ich werde das praktische Jahr machen müssen, wenn ich noch immer Heiler werden will. Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Es ist nur die Frage, wo."

„Vielleicht kann Vater etwas mit St. Mungos deichseln.", meinte er unsicher.

Draco lachte zynisch auf. „Vater? Bestimmt nicht. Du hast ihn doch gehört, er will keinen Heiler in der Familie. Ihm kommt McGonagalls Absage gerade recht."

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen konnte. Ihm fiel nichts mehr ein, was Draco helfen konnte.

Sein Bruder lächelte schwach. „Nun, wer weiß, was sich ergibt. Dies heißt einfach nur, dass ich definitiv nicht nächstes Jahr mit der Heilerausbildung anfangen kann. Bei allem anderen werde ich wohl abwarten müssen."

o

Es war ein Tag später, als ihn Professor Snape auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum abfing. Tigris kam mit Blaise und Theodore von Verwandlungen und war bereits innerlich aufgebracht. McGonagall hatte ihnen einen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der NEWTs gehalten, bevor sie mit ihrem Lehrplan fort fuhr. In Verwandlungen würde es keine Wiederholung geben. Das, so McGonagall, war jedermanns persönliche Verantwortung. Ihr Thema war interessant, und sie bot für Interessierte einen Erweiterungskurs über Animagi an, aber er war noch zu verärgert über ihr Verhalten Draco gegenüber, um der Lehrerin die Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die sie gewöhnlich in ihm geweckt hätte.

Professor Snape bat ihn, ihn zu seinem Büro zu begleiten.

Tigris verabschiedete sich von Blaise und folgte ihm.

Er fragte sich, was der Mann von ihm wollte. Da der Professor mit seinem Vater geredet hatte, musste er wissen, was in den Ferien geschehen war. Es war dem Mann nicht anzumerken, was er dachte.

Sobald sie das Büro betreten hatten, nahm Professor Snape seinen Stab und errichtete ein paar Schutzzauber. An diesen hatte Tigris, im Gegensatz zu Dumbledores, nichts auszusetzen. Gut, es mochte sein, dass Dumbledores Zauber so subtil waren, dass er sie nicht bemerkte, aber irgendwie bezweifelte Tigris das. Schließlich hatte er bereits Gespräche in Dumbledores Büro überhört, während er vor der Tür wartete. Er verdrängte seine Gedanken an den alten Mann und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape. Was konnte der Tränkemeister wollen? Es gab viele Möglichkeiten, keine davon gefiel ihm sonderlich.

Snapes Blick wanderte erneut über ihn, blieb einen Moment an seinem linken Arm hängen und huschte dann zu seinem Gesicht zurück.

„Wie ich erfahren habe, hast du dich entschieden dich uns anzuschließen."

Tigris schwieg. Snapes Blick war schwer zu deuten. Er bohrte sich in ihn, als würde Snape versuchen, seine Gedanken zu lesen, doch er benutzte keine Legilimentik. Was glaubte der Professor zu sehen? Nach all der Zeit, die Tigris den Mann kannte, konnte er ihn noch immer nicht einschätzen.

„Unser Lord wünscht, dass du Okklumentik lernst. Da ich ein gewisses Talent in dieser Hinsicht besitze, habe ich die zweifelhafte Freude, dein Lehrer zu sein."

Tigris blinzelte. Es kostete all seine Selbstbeherrschung, nicht laut aufzulachen. Belustigend, dass der Dunkle Lord und Dumbledore die gleiche Idee hatten. Nicht nur das, sie bedienten sich auch der gleichen Person dafür. Vielleicht sollte er den Professor bedauern.

Snapes Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Erheitert dich etwas?"

„Wie sie wissen, bin ich bereits ein Okklumens, Professor.", erwiderte er, unfähig, sein Amüsement zu verbergen.

„Wir werden sehen müssen, wie fortgeschritten deine diesbezüglichen Fähigkeiten sind.", entgegnete Snape, mit einem Hauch seiner üblichen Boshaftigkeit in seiner Stimme. Vielleicht hatte seine Erheiterung ihn beleidigt.

Tigris' Gedanken schweiften einen Moment ab, so dass er keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren, als Snape seinen Stab auf ihn richtete.

„Legilimens!"

Tigris reagierte aus Instinkt heraus und stieß den angreifenden Geist gewaltsam zurück, anstatt einfach auf seine mentalen Schilde zu vertrauen. Eine Sekunde später fühlte er sich vorwärts gerissen, ähnlich wie in seinem fünften Schuljahr, als er den Protego-Zauber benutzt hatte. Nur, dass er nun mehr Erfahrung besaß.

Snapes Konzentration auf Legilimentik hatte einen Bruch in seinen Schilden hinterlassen, der Tigris einen Blick auf seine Gedanken gab, wie er ihn sonst niemals erhalten hätte. Er dachte nicht nach, bevor er die Chance ergriff.

Ein Teil von ihm war schon immer fasziniert von dem Rätsel gewesen, das Snape darstellte. Wäre er nicht ein Narr gewesen, nicht die Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen, es zu lösen?

Snape versuchte nun, Tigris aus seinem Geist zurückzudrängen. Offensichtlich hatte der Mann erkannt, was passiert war. Es war jedoch zu spät, Tigris war bereits tief in Snapes Gedanken, und nun war er zu stark um einfach verdrängt zu werden.

Also, was interessierte ihn am meisten? Die Frage, die ihn beschäftigt hatte, seit er Snape zum ersten Mal im Malfoy-Herrenhaus gesehen hatte: Wie war es dem Tränkemeister gelungen, den allwissenden Dumbledore zu hintergehen? Es war nicht nur Neugier, die ihn antrieb, es war auch ein praktisches Interesse. Wenn es Snape gelungen war, so konnte es auch ihm gelingen, richtig?

Tigris drang tiefer in den anderen Geist vor, dabei auf jedem Schritt gegen Snapes Bewusstsein ankämpfend, das zunehmend verzweifelter wurde. Snape wurde bewusst, dass er dabei war, zu verlieren. Snapes Gefühle kümmerten ihn in diesem Moment nicht, er war auf sein Ziel fixiert.

Die Erinnerungen, die er suchte, waren überraschend gut verborgen. Snape war offensichtlich klug genug gewesen, ein Denkarium zu benutzen. Was wenige wussten, war, dass auch Gedanken die sich in einem Denkarium befanden nicht vollständig aus der Erinnerung verschwanden. Sie lagen tief im Unbewussten und waren dadurch weit schwerer zu finden, aber sie waren noch immer da.

Tigris folgte seinem Instinkt, tief in die Erinnerungen des anderen. Flüchtige Bilder zogen an ihm vorbei, aber er beachtete sie nicht. Dann, plötzlich, war es als stieße er nach einem langen Tauchgang an die Oberfläche. Erinnerungen und Gedanken strömten ihm entgegen, überfluteten ihn. Sie fühlten sich anders an, als der Rest des Bewusstseins.

Ihm wurde klar, dass ein großer Teil dieses ‚äußeren' Bewusstseins verändert, zensiert worden war. Was er nun fand, war alles andere, als was er erwartet hatte. Einen Augenblick lang war er schockiert genug, um sich zurück stoßen zu lassen. Snape kämpfte noch immer gegen ihn an, auch wenn es nun keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Tigris wusste nun, was der Mann so heftig zu verbergen gesucht hatte.

Zurück in seinem eigenen Körper war er ein wenig benommen, aber nicht genug, um nicht sofort zu reagieren.

„Expelliarmus!", rief er.

Snapes Stab flog in seine Hand und Tigris steckte ihn ein.

Als er wieder mehr zu sich gekommen war, erkannte Tigris, dass sein Gegenüber sehr wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht in der Lage war, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann kniete vor ihm und hatte mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf umklammert. Sein Atem ging abgerissen und hektisch.

Tigris wusste nicht genau, warum das, was er erfahren hatte, ihn mit solchem Zorn erfüllte. Er hätte die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen sollen, hatte es sogar vor einiger Zeit. Dennoch, in diesem Augenblick fühlte er nichts außer einer blinden Wut. Er richtete seinen Stab auf Snape.

„Verräter!"

Snape sah auf. Tigris konnte den Blick in seinen Augen nicht deuten. Dann lachte der Professor plötzlich, rau und abgehackt.

„Erheitert dich etwas, Snape?", zischte er, unabsichtlich die Worte seines Lehrers von einigen Minuten zuvor wiederholend.

„Ich halte es nur für ironisch…", keuchte Snape. „Nach all diesen Jahren unter Dumbledores idiotischen Lakaien, die alle ihre großen Mäuler nicht halten können… und was mich schließlich zu Fall bringt ist ein bloßes Kind…"

Tigris dachte nicht nach, einen Moment lang war alles was zählte die Wut die an ihm nagte und ihn verschlang. „Crucio!"

Snape hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen. Er fiel auf den Rücken und wand sich. Einige Augenblicke später schrie er.

Tigris beendete den Fluch schließlich, Snape verkrampft und zitternd auf dem Steinboden zurücklassend. Die Euphorie der dunklen Magie vermischte sich mit seinem Zorn und machte es schwerer für ihn zu denken. Aber er musste nachdenken, es war sehr wichtig.

„Wie konntest du es wagen!", schrie er, während er versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit seinem Zorn, er war zu plötzlich, zu intensiv. Tigris wünschte sich die Kühle und Rationalität des Basilisken, er musste nachdenken.

„Wie konntest du es wagen, deinen Meister zu hintergehen! Du hast dem Dunklen Lord Loyalität geschworen!"

Snape sog keuchend die Luft ein und stemmte sich hoch, schaffte es aber nur bis auf die Knie. Sein Blick war zornig. Tigris hatte gedacht, er hätte den Tränkemeister schon oft zornig erlebt, aber nun wurde ihm klar, dass das die meiste Zeit nur übertriebener Ärger gewesen war. Was er nun sah, war ehrlicher, gerechter Zorn.

„Wie konnte ich nicht?", spie Snape. Der Tränkemeister hustete und rieb sich Blut vom Mund. „Ich hatte einmal eine Patentochter. Ich musste mit ansehen wie sie zu Tode gefoltert wurde, nicht einmal drei Jahre alt. Ihr Körper war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen, als wir sie begruben, und warum? Weil ihr törichter Vater sich entschied, sich seinem Herrn zu widersetzen, nur um eines Erbens willen! Was ist Bewundernswertes daran, sag es mir? Sie war reinblütig, ein kleines Kind, und ihre Eltern glaubten an ihn! Wo ist unser glorreiches Ziel dabei? Unser verehrter Lord ist ein psychopathischer, egomanischer Wahnsinniger!" Snape lachte erneut, hysterisch. „Er ist ein Verrückter, und wir sind genauso verrückt, weil wir ihm folgen."

Tigris fühlte, wie der Adrenalinrausch nachließ, ein dumpfes Gefühl der Übelkeit in seinem Magen zurücklassend. Er richtete seinen Stab erneut auf Snape. Er fühlte noch immer Wut, eine blinde, haltlose Wut und wenn er ihr nachgegeben hätte, hätte er alles zerstört was ihm in den Weg kam, wie eine tollwütige Katze… Doch das Gefühl war in die Distanz gewichen, als würde es zu einem unabhängigen Teil seines Selbst gehören, von dem er durch eine unsichtbare Mauer getrennt war. „Sprich nicht auf diese Weise über deinen Meister."

Snape lachte noch immer, verschluckte sich und hustete erneut. Die Hand, die er sich vor den Mund gehalten hatte war rot gesprenkelt. „Was willst du dagegen tun? Mich verfluchen?" Snape breitete die Arme aus. Er schwankte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich kaum auf den Knien halten konnte. „Los verfluch mich! Fluch mich zu Tode, es wird die Wahrheit nicht ändern!"

Tigris drehte seinen Stab unschlüssig zwischen den Fingern, dann steckte er ihn weg. „Nein."

Snape schloss resigniert die Augen und lächelte bitter. Die Kraft schien ihn zu verlassen. Er sank vornüber und stützte sich mit einem zitternden Arm auf dem Boden ab. „Nein, natürlich nicht.", murmelte er. „Es war kaum zu erwarten, dass das Schicksal einmal gnädig ist."

Tigris sah auf den Mann hinunter. Was sollte er mit ihm tun? Da war die offensichtliche Antwort: Seinem Vater mitteilen, was er erfahren hatte. Er würde sicherstellen müssen, dass Snape ihn nicht verriet, aber das war einfach. Der Professor mochte gegen seine Zauber ankämpfen, aber es würde ihm nicht gelingen, sie zu überwinden, bevor er von ihrem Lord gerufen wurde. Der Tränkemeister würde einfach spurlos verschwinden, bis seine Leiche auftauchte natürlich. Aber wann war die offensichtliche Antwort schon jemals die wahre?

Tigris empfand auf eine seltsame Art Respekt für diesen Mann. Snape war auf schmalem Grad gewandert, hatte beide Seiten gegeneinander ausgespielt und hintergangen, um seinen eigenen Zielen zu genügen. Dennoch, am Ende gehörte seine Loyalität mehr Dumbledores Seite als dem Dunklen Lord, und das war das Problem.

„Ich schulde dir mein Leben.", sagte er schließlich.

Snape sah ruckartig auf, einen Ausdruck der Überraschung auf dem Gesicht.

„Aber ich kann dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Würde ich das tun würdest du uns erneut verraten. Es ist schon irgendwie bewundernswert…", sinnierte Tigris. „Dieses Versprechen gegenüber Lily Potter zu benutzen unseren Lord dazu zu bringen dir wieder zu vertrauen, als er dich bereits verdächtigte… Weiß Dumbledore, wie viele seiner kostbaren Geheimnisse du geopfert hast?"

Etwas flackerte in Snapes Augen auf, Beunruhigung.

„Nein, das dachte ich mir. Ziemlich arrogant, dein Urteilsvermögen allen anderen für überlegen zu erachten. Oder ging es nur darum, deine Haut zu retten?"

Snape ballte die Fäuste, sagte aber nichts.

„Es wäre pedantisch von mir, das einem Slytherin zum Vorwurf zu machen. Wir sind schließlich keine Gryffindors, die fröhlich aus Pflichtgefühl ihr Leben opfern, nicht wahr?"

Snape starrte ihn an, offensichtlich bemüht herauszufinden, wohin sein Monolog führte.

Tigris grinste schief, doch innerlich war ihm übel. „Sag mir, Severus… Was bist du bereit zu tun, um dein Leben zu retten?"

Snapes bleiches Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig weißer. Er wandte das Gesicht ab. „Was willst du?"

Tigris setzte sich in einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch und dachte nach. „Du hast mich und Draco bisher nicht an den alten Mann verraten, das halte ich dir zu Gute… Du verstehst sicher, dass ich nicht zulassen kann, dass dein kleines Spiel weiter geht."

Snape sah ihn nicht an.

„Von nun an wirst du nur einer Seite in diesem Krieg dienen. Unserer Seite. Ich riskiere mein Leben dabei, dich nicht auszuliefern, also zweifle nicht daran, dass ich dich umbringen werde, wenn du mich hintergehst. Du wirst mir freien Zugriff auf deine Gedanken gewähren. Ich verlange, dass du einen Zauberereid darauf schwörst. Darauf, und darauf, dass du geheim hältst, dass Draco und ich Todesser sind und das in deiner Macht stehende tust, um unsere Sicherheit zu gewährleisten."

„Ich brauche meinen Stab.", sagte Snape.

Tigris reichte ihn ihm, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Begeh keinen Fehler."

Snape lächelte humorlos und balancierte den Stab auf seiner Handfläche, wie Tigris es Dumbledore hatte tun sehen.

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort als ein Zauberer, mich an die von dir genannten Bedingungen zu halten." Der Stab wirbelte auf Snapes Handfläche herum, ein wenig länger als bei Dumbledore, aber kam schließlich zum Stillstand.

Tigris hatte dieses Ritual inzwischen nachgelesen und wusste, dass dies der Beweis dafür war, dass der Eid ernst gemeint war. Hätte Snape gelogen, wäre der Stab aus seiner Hand gefallen.

„Gut.", sagte er. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann ging er, Snape auf dem Steinboden kniend zurücklassend.

o

Als Tigris in seinem Raum in Slytherin ankam, fühlte er sich erschöpft. Er setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Manchmal wurde es einfach zuviel. Er wollte nicht mit dieser Sache umgehen müssen. Nicht jetzt, niemals.

„Was ist los?", fragte die Stimme seines Bruders vom anderen Bett.

„Nichts.", antwortete er. „Ich bin nur müde."

„Du lügst.", sagte Draco geradeheraus. „Bitte lüg mich nicht an. Ich habe genug von all unseren Lügen."

Tigris seufzte. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, und ich bin wirklich müde." Er sah auf und traf auf Dracos forschenden Blick. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen.", wiederholte er.

Nach einer Weile nickte Draco. „Wenn du deine Meinung änderst… du weißt wo ich bin."

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: HermyBookworm, Dax, Adelaide, Mohnblümchen, Lobarie, Condor, betzi, Nissa7, SoleilNoir, Morwena, VirginiaBlack, Hed, Alanija, Esta, Papabear und an Plasmagun für ihre Fanart. Danke für alle eure lieben Wünsche._

_A/N: Wie einige von euch bemerkt haben: Ja, die Ministerin war meine kleine Hommage an JKR. Ich hatte den Anfang erst ein wenig anders geplant, aber Amelia wollte sich nicht abwimmeln lassen..._

_Ja, die Ministerin ist Amelia Bones. _

_In der Tat, Ron wird erwachsener... Aber er wird dennoch immer Ron bleiben, fürchte ich. Er hatte eine Weile mit den Geschehnissen in seiner Familie zu kämpfen. Schließlich war er plötzlich „der Große", nachdem die Zwillinge ausgezogen sind, und das hat ihn ein wenig überfordert. Harrys Tod wird ihn noch eine Weile verfolgen._


	3. SdWCh3: Väter und Verräter

_Disclaimer:_

_Kommt ein Wagen..._

**_Oh Harry Potter! Oh Joanne!_**

_Hi, Walt. Hast du es dir noch immer nicht abgewöhnt, vor fahrende Kutschen zu springen?_

_**Dass wir hier sind, dass Leben existiert und Identität! Dass ich einen Vers dazu beitragen kann!**_

_Ähm, gut. Ich fahr dann einfach mal weiter, okay?_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

3. Väter und Verräter

Tigris wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Er fand keinen Schlaf. Etwas nagte an ihm, doch er konnte nicht genau sagen, was. Schließlich stand er leise auf, zog sich eine Robe über, und schlich aus dem Raum.

In der Dunkelheit eines Atra – Zaubers schlich er sich zu dem Ornament, das zu Slytherins Kammer führte. Als er die Steintreppe hinunterging musste er sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu rennen.

Schließlich erreichte Tigris die untere Kammer und riss sich beinahe die Armschienen von den Unterarmen. Er begrüßte den fast schmerzhaften Zug, der ihn zu einem Basilisken werden ließ.

Er traf auf Chaos. Sein erster Impuls war, sich zurück zu verwandeln, aber dann riss er sich zusammen und warf einen Blick auf das Desaster, das in seinem Geist herrschte.

Der schmale Pfad, der zum Geist des Dunklen Lords führte, war nun von pulsierendem Leben erfüllt. Wie eine bösartige Schlingpflanze hatte er Ranken in alle Bereiche von Tigris' Gedanken ausgebildet.

Es kostete Tigris' gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, sie nicht einfach auszureißen. Er musste zuerst herausfinden, was sie anrichteten.

Als er sachte und vorsichtig das fremdartige Gedankennetz untersuchte, wurde Tigris schnell klar, dass es seinem Urheber nicht bewusst war. Die Schilde, die Tigris errichtet hatte, hielten.

Der Ursprung des Ganzen musste der Eid sein, den er geleistet hatte. Anstatt Tigris mit seinem Leben an sein Versprechen zu binden, wie ein Eid es normalerweise würde, hatte der Zauber seine Einwilligung benutzt, sich wie ein unbemerktes Gift in seinen Gedanken festzusetzen. Der Dunkle Lord musste den Zauber verändert haben. Selbst trotz des Zorns und der Übelkeit die Tigris erfüllte, musste er zugeben, dass es brillant war. Die Magie des Zauberereides schuf eine sehr spezielle Bindung zwischen Eidnehmer und Vereidigtem. Normalerweise diente sie dazu, den Eid unbrechbar zu machen, aber sie konnte auch für Zauber benutzt werden, die unter anderen Umständen niemals möglich gewesen wären.

Der Zauber des Dunklen Lords sorgte für eine blinde, nicht hinterfragte Loyalität. Wenn der Zauber funktionierte, wie er sollte, war es nicht nötig, dass der Eid unbrechbar war. Der Zauber sorgte dafür, dass er weitaus besser eingehalten wurde, als das reine Versprechen es bewirken konnte.

In Tigris' Geist hatte der Zauber nicht ganz funktioniert, wie er sollte. Tigris' eigene Magie, verbunden mit der von Sarin, wehrte sich gegen den ungewollten Eingriff. Die Kraft des Eides half dem Zauber, aber Sarin war wie ein Wächter, der ihn vor dem fremden Einfluss beschützte, der seine Gedanken zu vergiften versuchte.

Vielleicht hätte dies die Wirkung des Zaubers ganz verhindert, aber der Zauber hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil auf seiner Seite – es existierte bereits eine Verbindung zwischen Tigris und dem Dunklen Lord. Sie mochte nur einseitig sein, aber der Zauber war schließlich auch einseitig. Er diente dazu, Tigris den Anweisungen und Gedanken des Dunklen Lords ungefragt folgen zu lassen.

Die Verbindung, die Tigris törichter Weise ohne den Schutz des Basiliskbewusstseins erneut geöffnet hatte, zog gierigen Vorteil daraus. Nicht mehr lange, und ihm wäre nicht mehr klar gewesen, was die Gedanken des Dunklen Lords waren, und was seine eigenen.

Als Tigris langsam und sorgfältig die Auswüchse von Voldemorts Bewusstsein von seinen Gedanken trennte, entgingen ihm nicht die Parallelen zu seinem Erlebnis mit Slytherins Erinnerungen. Wer mit dem Feuer spielt, der läuft Gefahr, sich zu verbrennen, dachte er humorlos. Erneut war es seine Neugier, die ihn in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Dennoch, Neugier an sich war nicht falsch. Er würde in Zukunft nur vorsichtiger sein müssen.

Snape hatte natürlich Recht, was Voldemort betraf. Der Mann war ein Psychopath. Aber sein Lord war ein brillanter Psychopath, und Tigris hatte sich ihm nicht mit naiven Illusionen angeschlossen. Er hatte ein Ziel – und das würde er nicht aufgeben, weil er einen kleinen Rückschritt erlitt.

Schließlich war der gedankliche Pfad auf sein früheres Erscheinungsbild reduziert und die Einflüsse des Zaubers verschwunden. Im Grunde war Tigris froh darüber, dass es so einfach wurde, den Eid los zu werden. Er hatte natürlich über Möglichkeiten nachgedacht, den Schwur zu umgehen, aber dies war bei weitesten die Unkomplizierteste.

Es blieb das Problem mit Snape. Tigris hatte seinen Paten nicht umgebracht, wofür er dankbar war. Es war jedoch erschreckend, wie nah er dem gekommen war. Wenn er das Basiliskbewusstsein nicht hätte… er dachte den Gedanken nicht weiter.

Es brachte nichts, über ‚Was wäre wenn's zu hadern. Tigris musste sich mit der Situation auseinandersetzen, wie sie war. Im Grunde, wenn er ehrlich war, war er zufrieden damit, wie er das Ganze gelöst hatte.

Tigris rollte sich auf dem Steinboden zusammen und starrte auf die zerbrochenen Pfeiler der Kammer. Vielleicht war es unfair gegenüber Snape. Doch weder Mensch noch Basilisk kümmerten sich viel um Fairness und Mitgefühl. Sie dachten in Vorteilen und Nachteilen. Der Tränkemeister in ihrer Hand war ein nicht zu leugnender Vorteil.

o

„Das ist nicht einmal die Hälfte der Schattengemeinschaft.", kritisierte Draco mit einem Blick zu den Schülern, die sich vor ihnen versammelt hatten. „So können wir keine neue Einteilung vornehmen."

Blaise und Theodore hatten entschieden, einen neuen Wettkampf auszutragen, da sich die Stärken und Schwächen der Mitglieder ihrer Gemeinschaft sicherlich über die Ferien hinweg verändert hatten.

„Ich nehme an, sie haben sich abgewöhnt, regelmäßig nachzuprüfen, ob Treffen stattfinden.", meinte Tigris. Es ärgerte ihn zwar auch ein wenig, dass offenbar so viele die Gemeinschaft über die Ferien vergessen hatten, aber er konnte sie auch verstehen. Es war schließlich erst das erste Wochenende nach den Ferien, und vielleicht hatten viele von ihnen die Schattengemeinschaft für eine einjährige Sache gehalten. Das kam natürlich nicht in Frage, ihre Überlegenheit gegenüber den anderen Häusern beruhte zu stark auf der Schattengemeinschaft. Hätte Tigris sie beendet wäre das bei den meisten auf großen Protest gestoßen.

„Vielleicht solltest du sie daran erinnern, dass sie einen Eid geleistet haben.", meinte Blaise auf ihr Handgelenk deutend.

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht…"

„Sie hat recht.", unterbrach ihn Theodore. „Wofür ist es sonst gut? Wir können sie schließlich nicht einfach in der Schule darauf ansprechen."

Tigris zögerte einen Moment, dann gab er nach. „Also gut." Etwas unsicher hob er seinen Stab. Er hatte das nie zuvor getan, er wusste nicht einmal, ob es funktionierte. Tigris berührte die kleine Schlange auf seinem Handgelenk und dachte mit aller Kraft daran, die anderen zusammenzurufen. Der Stich, der seinen Arm hochfuhr, ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken.

Als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Theodore und einige andere in der Gruppe sich das Handgelenk hielten.

„Ein bisschen zuviel magische Energie.", meinte Blaise amüsiert, laut genug dass es die anderen hörten.

„Entschuldigung.", sagte Tigris verlegen.

Jemand aus der Gruppe lachte, und einige andere fielen ein. Tigris lachte schließlich selbst, und die Anspannung, die einen Moment lang geherrscht hatte, verging.

o

Etwas später tauchten die ersten der fehlenden Slytherins auf. Die meisten von ihnen entschuldigten sich ausgiebig, aber einige waren deutlich verärgert.

„Ich habe mich gerade mit Snape unterhalten!", sagte einer der Viertklässler zornig. „Zum Glück habe ich nicht zu offensichtlich reagiert, aber ich könnte schwören, er hat etwas gemerkt! Konntet ihr keinen besseren Weg finden, uns zu erinnern!"

Einige der anderen nickten zustimmend und äußerten ähnliche Beschwerden.

„Wenn ihr von Anfang an hier gewesen wärt, wie ihr solltet, dann wäre euch das nicht passiert!", rief einer derjenigen, die schon zu Beginn anwesend gewesen waren.

Kurz darauf war ein Streit im Gange.

„Ruhe!", rief Tigris ungehalten.

Die Streitenden hielten inne und sahen zu ihm.

„Nein, es gab keinen anderen Weg, euch alle so bald wie möglich hierher zu holen. Wie ihr wisst, sind wir außerhalb dieser Räume zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet. Ich konnte kaum abwarten, bis ihr zufällig einmal auf euer Handgelenk seht. Die Zeit für dieses Treffen stand seit drei Tagen fest. Dass es sich so angefühlt hat, ist unglücklich, das gebe ich zu, aber es war keine Absicht, wie alle die hier waren bestätigen können. Abgesehen davon muss ich Charles zustimmen, wärt ihr hier gewesen, wäre diese Diskussion überflüssig."

Einige murmelten unwillig.

„Ihr alle wusstet als ihr beigetreten seid, dass dies kein Klub ist, den ihr verlassen könnt, wenn ihr keine Lust mehr habt!", rief Blaise. „Wir haben euch allen diesen Eid erklärt! Wenn ihr nun unzufrieden mit den Folgen seid, könnt ihr persönlich mit Tigris reden, aber ihr habt kein Recht, Uneinigkeit zu stiften. Das war auch eine der ersten Regeln, die Tigris aufgestellt hat!" Viele der versammelten Schüler starrten sie an. Blaise wurde nur selten wirklich laut. „Hat noch einer von euch ein Problem, das er vor allen diskutieren möchte?", fragte sie, die Hände in die Taille gestemmt.

Keiner antwortete.

„Keiner? Gut!", rief sie. „Dann können wir nun mit dem weitermachen, wofür wir hier sind!"

„Danke, Blaise.", sagte Tigris. Er war nicht sicher, dass er mit ihrer Art, die Sache zu handhaben ganz einverstanden war, aber sie war effektiv, also verschob er seine Bedenken auf später. „Zunächst möchte ich, dass jeder, der glaubt, dass mein Ruf jemandem aufgefallen ist – sprich Lehrern, Gryffindors oder anderen in eurer Nähe – nach diesem Treffen zu mir kommt und mir davon berichtet. Schämt euch nicht für eure eigenen Reaktionen, alle von uns waren überrascht. Wenn ihr Verdacht auf euch gelenkt habt, ist es wichtig, dass wir davon wissen." Snape war da noch das geringste Problem. Er hoffte, keiner von ihnen war in Dumbledores Nähe gewesen. „Blaise, Theodore… sie gehören euch."

o

Nachdem die neuen Gruppen gebildet waren, entließ Tigris die Slytherins. Die Methode des Unterrichtens würde dieselbe bleiben. Er bedeutete Blaise und Draco zu bleiben und wartete, bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten.

Es stellte sich heraus, das die meisten im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen waren, als er gerufen hatte, da es schon spät am Abend war. Ein paar waren noch in den Gängen unterwegs gewesen, aber sie waren höchstens von ein paar anderen Schülern gesehen worden. Da waren natürlich die Porträts, aber Tigris hoffte, Dumbledore schenkte ihnen nicht allzu große Beachtung. Die meisten Porträts waren ohnehin zu dumm, um etwas Subtiles wie einen Schüler, dem sein Handgelenk wehtat, für merkwürdig zu halten.

Tigris betrachtete Blaise nachdenklich, als die letzten sie verließen. Er hatte zuvor nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber sie stellte nun ein gewisses Risiko für Draco und ihn dar. Snape hatte Dumbledore gesagt, dass sie zu den Todessern gehörte.

Einen Moment lang wallte Zorn in ihm auf. Natürlich, ihm Gegensatz zu Draco und ihm hatte Blaise keinerlei Bindung zu Snape. Was und wen hatte der Tränkemeister wohl noch alles an den alten Mann verraten? Tigris ballte die Hand zur Faust und atmete tief durch. Snape hatte seine Gründe für das, was er getan hatte. Er konnte sie sogar verstehen… wenn er sich sehr anstrengte.

Natürlich konnte Dumbledore nichts gegen Blaise unternehmen, er hatte keine Beweise. Allerdings würde der alte Mann sie überwachen, und wenn Draco und Tigris viel mit ihr zusammen waren, brachte sie das möglicherweise in Gefahr. Das alles machte Blaises Wunsch nur noch schwieriger, als er ohnehin war. Aber Tigris hatte ihr versprochen, ihr zu helfen, und es gab Tränke, die die offensichtlicheren Anzeichen für den Gebrauch dunkler Magie verschwinden ließen… den Glanz in den Augen, die Rötung des Gesichts, die Euphorie. Den Drang, mehr und mehr dieser Magie zu benutzen konnte allerdings nichts unterdrücken, außer Übung.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an dich, Draco.", sagte Tigris, als sie allein waren. „Blaise hat mich um etwas gebeten, bei dem ich deine Hilfe brauche."

Draco betrachtete ihn mit einer gewissen Zurückhaltung. Vielleicht spiegelte Tigris' eigener Widerwillen sich in seiner Stimme wieder.

„Sie will, dass ich ihr Dunkle Magie beibringe."

Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er war blass geworden. Nun hob er die Hände und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Nein. Tut was ihr wollt, aber ohne mich."

„Hör zu…", versuchte Tigris seinen Bruder zu beschwichtigen.

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich habe für mein Leben genug davon. Ich werde Dunkle Magie benutzen, wenn ich muss, aber mehr nicht. Du bist verrückt, wenn du glaubst…"

„Hör mir zu!", unterbrach Tigris ihn ärgerlich. „Ich habe niemand anderen, den ich fragen kann! Sie ist ein Todesser und sie braucht die Übung. Ich brauche dich dafür!"

„Das ist mir egal!", rief Draco. „Sie hat sich also entschieden, unserem Lord beizutreten? Es kümmert mich nicht das Geringste! Du willst ihr Dunkle Magie beibringen? Tu das. Aber ohne mich."

„Das ist nicht sehr kameradschaftlich von dir.", sagte Tigris.

Draco starrte ihn an. „Kameradschaftlich?" Er lachte. „Kameradschaftlich!"

„Ich bin sicher, unser Lord erwartet von seinen Todessern, dass sie einander helfen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er über deine Einstellung glücklich wäre.", sagte Blaise.

Draco verstummte und sah zu ihr. Dann huschte sein Blick zu Tigris zurück. Tigris konnte Unglauben in seinen Augen sehen, und ein wenig Furcht.

Plötzlich richtete sein Ärger sich auf Blaise. Dracos Furcht war beinahe schmerzhaft. Tigris konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich so weit entzweit hatten, dass Draco glauben konnte, er würde ihn willentlich in Gefahr bringen.

Aber das hatte er bereits getan, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in Tigris' Innerem. Er hatte mit Dracos Leben gespielt, als wäre es nichts.

Tigris ließ den Ärger seine innere Stimme übertönen und fuhr zu Blaise herum.

„Das war es nicht, was ich gemeint habe, und der Unterton von dem was du gesagt hast gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht!"

Sie sah Tigris mit großen Augen an. „Es tut mir leid, ich dachte…"

„Du hast falsch gedacht!", fauchte Tigris. Seine Stimme wurde eisig. „Droh meinem Bruder niemals wieder. Er ist mein Blut. Du bist nur meine Freundin."

„Ja.", sagte sie stockend. „Ich verstehe. Es tut mir leid." Sie wirkte aus der Fassung gebracht.

Tigris beachtete sie nicht länger und wandte sich Draco zu. Sein Bruder war sichtlich überrascht.

„Ich brauche dich.", sagte Tigris. „Du weißt, dass ich es nicht allein tun kann."

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich Dunkle Magie verabscheue.", sagte Draco nicht ohne Bitterkeit. „Nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben erwartest du, dass ich einfach so mitmache? Vielleicht hättest du sie mir drohen lassen sollen. Deine Worte werden meine Meinung nicht ändern."

Tigris betrachtete Draco nachdenklich und plötzlich wusste er, wie er seinen Bruder überzeugen konnte. „Ich verstehe.", sagte er leichthin. „Ja, ich sehe es ein. Es war unfair von mir, dich darum zu bitten. Wir werden versuchen, alleine zurecht zu kommen. Sie ist noch sehr unerfahren in Dunkler Magie, aber ich bin sicher, wir finden auch so einen Weg sie dazu zu bringen aufzuhören, bevor sie wirklichen Schaden anrichtet. Ich kann ganz gut mit Schmerzen umgehen, bestimmt kann ich sie wachrütteln auch während sie mich verflucht."

Draco ballte die Fäuste. „Du verdammter…"

Tigris zog die Brauen hoch. „Ja?"

Draco wandte sich ruckartig ab. „Also gut!", knirschte er. „Ich tue es!"

„Danke.", antwortete Tigris lächelnd. „Ich wusste, dass auf dich Verlass ist."

Draco bedachte ihn mit einem zornigen Blick. „Dann sag mir, mein lieber Bruder, wie kann ich euch helfen?"

„Da du nicht von Dunkler Magie beeinflusst wirst, ist es nur logisch, wenn du die Rolle unseres Vaters bei unserem Training übernimmst.", sagte Tigris kühl. „Ich dachte, wir fangen mit Vipralambha an. Ich kann im Nachhinein verstehen, warum Vater sich für diesen Fluch entschieden hat. Er richtet keinen wirklichen Schaden an und er ist dunkel genug um den Gewöhnungseffekt zu erzeugen."

Draco bebte vor unterdrückter Wut. Er verneigte sich spöttisch. „Vater wäre entzückt, ich bin sicher."

„Ich habe erkannt, dass er einen guten Grund hatte, es uns auf diese Weise beizubringen.", versuchte Tigris seine Entscheidung zu erklären.

„Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt!", erwiderte Draco ärgerlich. „Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich schon lange, dass Vater immer Gründe für das hat, was er tut. Ich bin nur nicht immer einverstanden mit seinen Gründen. Oder deinen Gründen, wo wir dabei sind."

Tigris fühlte sich wie ein Hippogreif, der von einer unsichtbaren Wand im Flug unterbrochen wurde. Dies ging nicht länger nur um seine Entscheidung Blaise zu unterrichten, aber Tigris konnte den Satz trotzdem nicht ganz einordnen. Was war es, mit dem Draco wirklich nicht einverstanden war? Es konnte nicht Tigris' Entscheidung sein, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Schließlich hatte Draco das Gleiche getan. Oder ging es nur um Tigris' Gründe? Draco kannte die wahren Gründe doch gar nicht.

Draco schien klar geworden zu sein, dass er zuviel gesagt hatte, denn sein Ärger war verflogen. Stattdessen erschien er verunsichert. Er betrachtete Tigris, als fürchte er sich vor seiner Antwort. Tigris wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht.", sagte er schließlich.

Draco schien fast erleichtert. „Es ist nicht so wichtig. Ich war wütend. Es gefällt mir nicht, was du von mir verlangst, aber ich werde es tun. Ich kann dein Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen, und das weißt du."

Tigris nickte. „Du kannst ja dein Gewissen damit beruhigen, dass ich dich erpresse.", meinte er dann mit einem halbherzigen Grinsen.

Draco schnaubte. „Ja, danke."

Tigris warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Es ist spät, wir sollten nach oben gehen. Wir können morgen beginnen."

Keiner von ihnen war unglücklich über diese Entscheidung.

o

Ein paar Tage später hatten sie Zaubertränke. Als die Tränkestunde beendet war, blieb Tigris zurück. Er hatte Draco gesagt, dass er mit Snape reden wollte, also warteten die anderen nicht auf ihn. Der Tränkemeister schien unberührt, aber Tigris war sicher, das war nur eine perfekte Maske. Er schwenkte seinen Stab, um den Raum abzuschirmen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mister Malfoy?", fragte Snape.

Tigris lächelte flüchtig. „Haben Sie sich in letzter Zeit mit Dumbledore unterhalten, Professor?"

„Nur in seiner Eigenschaft als Schulleiter.", erwiderte Snape.

„Wir werden sehen, ob das der Wahrheit entspricht."

Snape setzte sich in einen der Stühle. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass das Ganze ihn nicht so gleichgültig ließ, wie es erschien.

„Es ist die Wahrheit.", sagte der Tränkemeister dann, Tigris gerade in die Augen sehend. „Sieh selbst, wenn du musst."

„Das muss ich, ja.", entgegnete Tigris.

Snape verzog zynisch den Mund, sagte jedoch nichts.

Tigris machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Stab zu benutzen, oder den Zauber auszusprechen. Ihm genügte der Blickkontakt. Wie Snape es geschworen hatte, fand er keinen Widerstand. Der Tränkemeister sagte die Wahrheit und hatte sich an ihre Abmachung gehalten.

Tigris hätte sich zurückziehen sollen, nachdem er das herausgefunden hatte, aber einem Teil von ihm widerstrebte es, Snapes Geist so schnell zu verlassen. Es gab so viele Geheimnisse um Snape, soviel was er schon immer über den Mann hatte wissen wollen, das nun zum Greifen nah war. Der Geist des Mannes war ein wundervolles Rätsel, das Tigris zu sehr faszinierte, um ihn einfach gehen zu lassen. Er fühlte Snapes Unruhe während er das dachte, aber der Tränkemeister setzte ihm auch jetzt nichts entgegen. Es war fast, als hätte Snape erwartet, dass Tigris sich nicht nur mit den notwendigen Informationen begnügte. Der Gedanke beunruhigte Tigris etwas, aber er verdrängte ihn schnell.

Was war es, das er wissen wollte? Welche Erinnerungen interessierten ihn am meisten?

Es gab viele Dinge, aber plötzlich erinnerte Tigris sich an den Tag, als er Snape mit seinem Vater in der Eingangshalle hatte stehen sehen. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er die beiden nur für entfernte Freunde gehalten. Später hatte er den Namen von Snapes Mutter auf dem Familienstammbaum gelesen und erfahren, dass Snape und sein Vater Cousins waren. Woher kannten die beiden sich? Was verband sie?

Tigris war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass seine Überlegungen ihn tiefer in Snapes Bewusstsein gebracht hatten, bis er sich plötzlich in einer Erinnerung wieder fand.

Es war fast wie in einem Denkarium, nur dass Tigris irgendwo am Rande Snapes Gefühle nachempfand.

o

Tigris sah einen schwarzhaarigen kleinen Jungen inmitten einer kalten, unfreundlich wirkenden Halle. Der Junge trug eine formelle schwarze Robe, die ihn noch blasser aussehen ließ, als er ohnehin war. Es war leicht, Snape zu erkennen. Der Junge war nur unwesentlich älter wie in der Erinnerung, die Tigris vor zwei Jahren gesehen hatte, die, in der Snapes Eltern sich stritten. Fünf oder sechs Jahre alt vielleicht. Unwillkürlich begann Tigris, den Jungen Severus zu nennen. Es war einfach zu merkwürdig, von diesem kleinen Kind als Snape zu denken.

Plötzlich knallte es und der Junge zuckte zusammen, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle.

In der Halle erschien aus dem Nichts ein älterer blonder Junge mit einer Truhe. Mit einer Hand hielt er etwas umklammert, was ein Portschlüssel sein musste. Der unerwartete Besucher stolperte einen Schritt vorwärts. Als er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gewonnen hatte, straffte er sich und sah sich mit offensichtlichen Widerwillen um. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf Severus und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Du meine Güte, was bist du denn für ein hässlicher kleiner Vogel?"

Severus begegnete dem Blick des Älteren offensichtlich eingeschüchtert. „Ich b...bin Sev...Severus.", stotterte er.

Irgendwo im Hintergrund empfand Tigris wie ein leises Echo die Unsicherheit, die der kleine Severus gefühlt hatte. Er war keine Fremden gewöhnt, und der große Junge erschien so selbstsicher, als wäre seine Anwesenheit in diesem Haus selbstverständlich. Das war sie nicht, Severus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals Besucher gehabt hatten.

Der blonde Junge zog die Braunen hoch. „Sev... Severus was?", fragte er spöttisch.

Der kleine Junge atmete tief durch und straffte sich. „Severus Snape.", erwiderte er schüchtern.

„Wirklich? Dann muss ich wohl dein Cousin sein. Ist dein Vater hier irgendwo?"

Severus zuckte zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht."

Die Erwähnung von Severus Vater rief Furcht wach, doch der Junge bemühte sich, mit Übung, sie nicht zu zeigen.

„Was soll das heißen, du weißt es nicht? Du musst doch wissen, wo dein Vater ist. Bist du nicht nur hässlich, sondern auch noch beschränkt?"

Der kleine Junge wurde rot, aber biss sich auf die Lippen und erwiderte nichts.

Tigris konnte Severus' Beschämung fühlen und war unwillkürlich ärgerlich auf den älteren Jungen. Tigris konnte sich nicht sicher sein, aber er vermutete stark, dass der Blonde sein Vater war, Lucius. Es war seltsam, ihn als Kind zu sehen. Er konnte nicht älter als zwölf sein.

Der Blonde seufzte verärgert und wandte sich ab. „Gibt es keine Hauselfen in diesem verdammten Loch? Man sollte meinen, selbst Bettler wie ihr hätten genug Anstand, anwesend zu sein, wenn ein Gast eintrifft."

„Zeugt es von Anstand, den Gastgeber zu beleidigen?", fragte eine kalte Stimme.

Severus zuckte zusammen. Die Furcht gewann mehr Substanz.

Der blonde Junge fuhr herum.

Aus einem Seitengang trat ein schwarzhaariger Mann. Er hatte eine krumme Nase, dünne, kalte Lippen und einen stechenden Blick. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Snape war nicht zu leugnen, aber es gab deutliche Unterschiede. Während Snape groß und hager war, war dieser Mann gedrungen und kräftig. Die katzenhafte Eleganz, die Tigris von Snape kannte, fehlte Snapes Vater völlig. Seine Bewegungen hatten etwas Grobschlächtiges, Primitives an sich. „Wie ich sehe, hat dich der Portschlüssel erfolgreich hergebracht, Lucius. Du triffst zu einem sehr ungünstigen Zeitpunkt ein. Wie du sicher erfahren hast, befinden wir uns in Trauer."

Also hatte Tigris recht gehabt, der Blonde war in der Tat Lucius.

„Sei gegrüßt, Onkel Neleus.", erwiderte Lucius mit einem boshaften Lächeln. „Ich entschuldige mich für die Umstände, aber wie du weißt sind meine Eltern heute nach Jugoslawien aufgebrochen. Mein Beileid zu deinem Verlust. Du musst deine Frau vermissen... Aber halt... Du warst es ja, der sie erledigt hat. Angesichts dessen nehme ich an, dass der Schmerz nicht allzu groß sein kann."

Der kleine Severus beobachtete die Dreistigkeit des Blonden mit Unglauben, aber auch ein wenig Bewunderung.

Neleus wurde rot und ballte die Faust. „Du unverschämter Lümmel. Hat dir nie jemand beigebracht, Erwachsene mit Respekt zu behandeln?"

Lucius schnippte unsichtbaren Staub von seinem Ärmel. „Mir wurde beigebracht, diejenigen mit Respekt zu behandeln, welche über mir stehen."

Neleus machte einen wütenden Schritt auf seinen Gast zu, aber Lucius wich ihm gewandt aus.

„Aber aber, geliebter Onkel. Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, handgreiflich zu werden?" Der Junge legte in einer übertrieben schockierten Geste die Hand auf seine Brust. „Meine Güte, meine Eltern werden das nicht gerne hören. Du schuldest Vater wie viele Galleonen?"

Neleus atmete einmal tief durch und starrte den Jungen hasserfüllt an.

Lucius grinste triumphierend.

Einen Moment lang herrschte angespannte Stille, dann schnippte der Mann mit den Fingern.

Eine einäugige Hauselfe erschien. Sie hatte sich ein zerschlissenes Stück Stoff umgebunden und sah furchtsam zu Neleus hoch. Neleus gab ihr einen Tritt. „Was hat so lange gedauert, du wertlose Kreatur? Zeig Mister Malfoy sein Zimmer und sieh zu, dass das Gepäck verschwindet! Worauf wartest du noch?"

„Sofort, Master Snape.", quiekte die Elfe. Die Truhe verschwand und sie winkte Lucius. „Bitte kommen Sie mit Plebs, Master Malfoy."

Lucius rümpfte die Nase, aber folgte ihr. Die Elfe humpelte ihm voraus eine steinerne Treppe hoch, die in den oberen Teil des Hauses führte.

Neleus starrte den Beiden düster nach. Schließlich schien er sich zu erinnern, dass noch eine weitere Person im Raum war. Er fuhr herum und packte Severus grob bei den Haaren. „Was lungerst du noch hier herum, du nutzlose Platzvergeudung?"

Die Furcht, die während des Gesprächs der Beiden immer mehr zugenommen hatte, erreichte ihren Höhepunkt. Severus war erstarrt. Er hätte sich nicht bewegen können, auch wenn er gewollt hätte. Der kleine Junge antwortete, trotzdem er wusste, dass alles was er sagte nur falsch sein konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, Vater. Du hast mir gesagt, ich sollte auf dich warten."

„Das war vor drei Stunden, bist du bescheuert? Womit habe ich es verdient mit einem so wertlosen Erben geschlagen zu sein? Wenn du mir nicht so ähnlich sehen würdest, würde ich schwören, du bist nicht von mir. Merlin weiß, deine Mutter war eine Hure."

Der kleine Junge schrie auf, als Neleus ihn zu Boden warf und ihm in die Rippen trat. Lucius, der die Treppe halb hinauf gegangen war, hatte sich umgedreht und verfolgte schockiert die Szene. Die Hauselfe zog eindringlich an seiner Robe, und versuchte, ihn zum Weitergehen zu bewegen.

„Hör auf zu jammern, du weinerlicher kleiner Schwachkopf.", tobte Neleus. „Nun, da ich deine Mutter los bin, kann ich mir endlich ein junges Ding suchen, das mir ein paar neue Bälger gebiert. Wenn es erst soweit ist, muss ich mich nicht länger mit dir abgeben." Der Mann grinste hässlich und deute mit seinem Stab auf Severus hinunter. „Vipralambha."

Der Schmerz war grausam, aber dennoch irgendwie gedämpft. Das kam daher, wurde Tigris plötzlich klar, weil der kleine Junge daran gewöhnt war.

Severus biss sich auf seine Hand, um seine Schreie zu unterdrücken. Als Neleus das Blut sah, das über das Handgelenk des Jungen lief, trat er seinen Arm grob zur Seite und hielt die Hand mit seinem Fuß auf dem Boden.

o

Tigris floh entsetzt aus der Erinnerung, aber noch war seine Neugier nicht gestillt. Was war danach geschehen?

Der Schmerz der nächsten Erinnerung war so erstickend, das Tigris die Gefühle einfach ausblockte.

o

„Hier, trink das."

Lucius beugte sich über Severus, der in einem schmucklosen Bett lag. Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden war kahl, bis auf drei voll gestopfte Bücherregale und einen kleinen Schreibtisch. Es gab keine Fenster.

Severus hustete und schluckte mühsam den ihm dargebotenen Trank. Sein Körper war mit Prellungen und Schnitten bedeckt, und der Maskierungszauber hatte offensichtlich seine Wirkung verloren, denn die Brandnarben, die den Jungen entstellten waren deutlich sichtbar. Sie waren noch frisch. Der Unfall – es war wohl kaum wirklich ein Unfall gewesen – musste vor kurzer Zeit stattgefunden haben.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Lucius. „Ich hätte ihn nicht provoziert, wenn ich gewusst hätte..."

Severus starrte den Jungen über ihm ausdruckslos an. „Du hättest es so oder so getan."

Lucius starrte zurück und ballte die Faust. „Das ist nicht wahr!"

Severus zuckte zusammen und wandte den Kopf ab. „Es tut mir leid. Es braucht dich nicht zu kümmern, wirklich nicht. Er hätte es ohnehin getan. Es gibt immer einen Grund. Ich bin wertlos, hör nicht auf das was ich sage."

„Du bist nicht wertlos.", sagte Lucius ärgerlich. „Wenn jemand wertlos ist, dann ist es dein verdammter Vater."

„Rede nicht so über ihn.", flüsterte Severus. „Bitte."

„Fein, aber es ist die Wahrheit.", fauchte Lucius. Er strich dem kleineren Jungen die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dies ein Ende hat."

Severus starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das kannst du nicht. Niemand kann das."

„Das werden wir ja sehen.", schnappte Lucius, aufstehend.

Severus griff nach seinem Ärmel und hielt ihn fest. „Nein! Das darfst du nicht! Er wird dir wehtun, so wie..." Der kleine Junge verstummte und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„So wie Tante Eusebia?", entgegnete Lucius ärgerlich. „Er kann mir nichts tun! Ich bin ein Malfoy!"

„Bitte!" Severus schluchzte auf. „Du kennst ihn nicht! Bitte!"

Lucius betrachtete ihn besorgt, aber setzte sich schließlich wieder und strich ihm über den Kopf. „In Ordnung. Aber ich werde mit meinen Eltern sprechen, wenn sie wieder da sind."

o

Tigris war hin und her gerissen zwischen stärker werdenden Gewissensbissen und dem Bedürfnis, mehr herauszufinden. Die Neugier siegte. Eine weitere Erinnerung tauchte auf. Für einen flüchtigen Moment fühlte Tigris Severus' Bewunderung für den älteren Jungen, die mit Resignation vermischt war, bevor er die Gefühle erneut unterdrückte, um die Erinnerung als unbeteiligter Beobachter zu betrachten. Einen Moment später wünschte er sich, er hätte seiner Neugier niemals nachgegeben.

o

Lucius ging zornig in dem Zimmer auf und ab, in dem Tigris die beiden Jungen zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Sie haben mich gefragt, ob er mich angerührt hätte. Als ich sagte nein, meinten sie, es sei nicht ihre Angelegenheit.", sagte der Blonde ärgerlich.

Der kleine Severus stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt und lächelte freudlos. Es war ein beunruhigender Ausdruck im Gesicht eines so kleinen Kindes. „Sie haben Recht, Lucius."

„Nein, verdammt!", schrie Lucius. „Sie haben verdammt noch mal Unrecht! Sie sind Erwachsene, sie sollten etwas unternehmen!"

„Was ist hier los?", wurde der blonde Junge unterbrochen. „Warum wird hier so ein Krawall veranstaltet? Gibt es ein Problem?"

Lucius fuhr zu Neleus herum, der in der Tür stand. „Du bist das Problem, du geisteskranker..."

„Ah, ich sehe, was hier los ist.", unterbrach ihn der schwarzhaarige Mann. Seine Augen glitzerten boshaft. Ein paar Schritte brachten ihn zu Severus. Neleus stieß den kleinen Jungen zu Boden. „Bist du zu deinem Cousin gelaufen, um dich auszuheulen?"

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich furchtsam. „Nein, Vater, glaub mir..."

Neleus trat ihn. „Sei still, du widerlicher kleiner Lügner. Niemand schreibt mir vor, wie ich mit meinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut umzugehen habe! Ich denke, ich muss dich daran erinnern, dass du mir Respekt schuldest!"

Lucius trat dem Mann zornig in den Weg. „Nein! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn schon wieder schlägst!"

Mit einer kaum sichtbaren Bewegung hatte Neleus seinen Stab in der Hand. „Ich mag dich nicht verletzen können, mein Neffe, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich deine Einmischung tolerieren muss!"

Lucius wurde hochgehoben und zur gegenüberliegenden Wand getragen. Eine unsichtbare Kraft schien ihn dort festzuhalten. Der blonde Junge wollte offensichtlich protestieren, aber als er den Mund bewegte kam kein Ton heraus. Lucius versuchte erfolglos, sich von dem Zauber zu befreien. Schließlich sank er hilflos gegen die Wand und sah ohnmächtig zu, wie Neleus Severus erneut misshandelte.

o

Diesmal zog Tigris sich aus Snapes Geist zurück. Was er herausgefunden hatte machte ihn krank. Es war entsetzlich, alles was er gesehen hatte. Es hätte aus einem Alptraum stammen können. Tigris hatte zwar gewusst, dass Snapes Kindheit nicht sehr glücklich gewesen war, aber so hatte er sie sich nicht ausgemalt. Dass sein Vater einen Anteil daran gehabt hatte, hatte er nicht im Geringsten geahnt.

Snape wich Tigris' Blick aus.

Tigris wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Entschuldigung? Das würde klingen wie Hohn.

„Ich…", begann er schließlich.

„Bitte.", unterbrach Snape ihn zynisch. „Beleidige nicht deine und meine Intelligenz mit Plattitüden."

Tigris schluckte, dann wandte er sich hastig ab und ging. Schließlich hatte Snape Recht. Alles was er hätte sagen können, wäre grausam oder Heuchelei gewesen.

Er dachte darüber nach, was er erfahren hatte. Anstatt seine Fragen zu beantworten, hatte es nur neue aufgeworfen. Ein Teil von Tigris schämte sich für das, was er getan hatte, aber ein anderer Teil wollte mehr erfahren. Hatte Snape nicht gesagt, sein Vater hätte Neleus umgebracht? Warum? Wegen Snape? Hatte Snape deshalb das Gefühl, dass er bei seinem Vater in der Schuld stand? Es ergab keinen Sinn, was er bisher über die beiden wusste widersprach dem. Er könnte Snape natürlich einfach fragen, aber würde der Mann ihm antworten? Würde er die Wahrheit sagen? Tigris wurde mit einem unwohlen Gefühl im Magen klar, dass er bereits plante, seinen Zugang zu Snapes Erinnerungen erneut zu missbrauchen.

Was er vorhatte war gefühllos. Andererseits, es war Snapes eigene Schuld. Der Tränkemeister konnte dankbar sein, noch am Leben zu sein. Ein paar Erinnerungen erneut zu durchleben konnte nicht so schlimm sein. So gesehen war es ein billiger Preis für Tigris' Entgegenkommen.

Tigris ignorierte die Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass sein Handeln dennoch falsch war. Er sagte sich, dass er ein Recht hatte, mehr über die Geschichte seiner Familie zu erfahren. Außerdem würde es ihm helfen, seinen Vater und Snape besser zu verstehen, was sich in der Zukunft nur als nützlich erweisen konnte.

o

Das Training mit Blaise ging gut voran.

Im Gegensatz zu Draco und Tigris hatte sie von Anfang an keine Probleme damit, die Zauber wirken zu lassen. Tigris vermutete, dass lag daran, dass sie schon mindestens einmal zuvor dunkle Magie benutzt hatte. Vielleicht hätte es ihm Sorgen bereiten sollen, dass sie offensichtlich keinerlei Probleme damit hatte, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, aber er maß dem nicht viel Bedeutung zu. Tigris kannte schließlich den Sog dunkler Magie. Er musste sich selbst zusammenreißen, keine Entschuldigung zu finden, sie zurück zu verfluchen.

Dank Dracos Hilfe spielte Tigris nur die Rolle des Opfers bei Blaises Training. Tigris war dankbar, dass Draco half. Alleine hätte er Blaise niemals unter Kontrolle behalten können. Wenn Tigris eines bei der ganzen Sache lernte, dann dass er lange nicht so gut mit Schmerz umgehen konnte, wie er gedacht hatte. Er benutzte natürlich Tränke, die ihm halfen, aber Tränke wirkten nur gegen die Nachwirkungen. Im Stillen bereute er, der ganzen Sache zugestimmt zu haben, aber er war zu stolz nun einen Rückzieher zu machen. Zum Glück nahm Blaises Selbstbeherrschung sehr viel schneller zu, als Tigris' eigene es getan hatte.

Ein erfreulicher Nebeneffekt war, dass Blaise jeden Abend den sie trainierten mit Tigris ins Bett ging. Es lenkte sie von ihrem Verlangen nach Dunkler Magie ab, und Tigris konnte sie im Auge behalten. Schließlich konnte er ihr nicht ihren Stab wegnehmen, wie sein Vater es mit ihm und Draco getan hatte. Sie hatte sehr talentierte Hände, wenn es darum ging, Tigris' verkrampfte Muskeln zu entspannen.

Dracos Aufmerksamkeit war zum großen Teil von dem Training für das nächste Quidditchspiel eingenommen. Das erste Spiel in diesem Jahr war gegen Gryffindor.

Auch ansonsten hatten sie alle wenig Zeit, da die Lehrer sie mit Hausaufgaben überhäuften. Übung für die NEWTs, wie sie sagten.

o

Eines Morgens beim Frühstück kam Weasley mit Goldstein und Boot zu ihrem Tisch hinüber.

Alle um sie herum waren alarmiert, und nicht nur eine Hand wanderte zu einem Stab, aber Tigris hielt die Slytherins mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung zurück. Weasley war kaum so dumm, sie in der großen Halle anzugreifen. Es schien, der Rotschopf wollte sich mit Draco unterhalten.

Tigris' Bruder hatte Weasley zwar bemerkt, aber ignorierte ihn.

„Malfoy…", sagte Weasley auf einen auffordernden Stups von Goldstein hin.

„Ja?", fragte Tigris.

Weasley presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich meinte deinen Cousin."

Draco drehte sich widerstrebend zu den Dreien um. „Was willst du, Wiesel? Du verdirbst uns allen das Essen mit deinem Gestank. Also, was immer es ist, mach es kurz."

Ein paar der neben ihnen Sitzenden kicherten.

Weasley wurde rot, aber anstatt einer wütenden Entgegnung ging sein Blick zum Gryffindortisch hinüber, wo Hermione und seine Schwester die Szene beobachteten.

Tigris betrachtete die beiden Mädchen interessiert. Wie es schien, hatten sie etwas mit Weasleys Anliegen zu tun. Das versprach interessant zu werden.

Weasley räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, für das was letztes Jahr passiert ist."

Draco zog höhnisch eine Braue hoch. „Warum? Hast du Angst bekommen deine hübsche Schwester könnte einen Unfall erleiden?"

Weasley verbarg seine Hände in seiner Robe. Tigris vermutete, dass er sie darunter zu Fäusten ballte. „Nein.", antwortete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich habe eingesehen, dass es falsch von mir war. Auch wenn du ein arrogantes, bigottes Arschloch bist, hätte ich meinen Gefühlen nicht nachgeben sollen. Es tut mir leid und ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen."

„Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass dich das wieder unter den Rock deiner Ex bringt.", warf Tigris ein.

Draco lachte.

Blaise, die neben ihm saß, schlang die Arme um Tigris und grinste Weasley zu. „Ja, Granger scheint sich an anderen Teilen deiner Familie zu erfreuen. Vielleicht kann deine Schwester ihr ja ein paar Haarpflegetipps geben."

„Was dabei wohl heraus kommt?", warf Pansy ein. „Ein rotes Vogelnest?"

„So gesehen ist es gut, dass ihr niemals Nachkommen zeugen werdet.", spottete Draco zur Erheiterung des ganzen Tisches.

Weasley kochte, aber er beherrschte sich. „Wie ich sehe, ist meine Mühe an dir vergeudet.", zischte er. Dann wandte er sich wütend ab und ging. Gelächter folgte ihm.

„Hey, Granger!", rief Draco zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. „Wir haben die Gefühle deines kleinen Ronnichens verletzt, du musst ihn trösten!"

„Ja, zeig ein wenig Mitgefühl!", rief Blaise. „Wo ist das Herz hinter dem Gehirn?"

Weasley fuhr zu ihnen herum, aber Hermione beschwichtigte ihn mit einer Hand auf seinem Arm. Die Slytherins bedachten das mit spöttischen Beifallsrufen.

„Dieser eingebildete Idiot.", zischte Draco leise. „Diese verdammten Löwen sind doch alle gleich. Glauben, nur ein vernünftiges Wort an uns und wir müssten ihnen die Füße küssen."

„Ja, und dann auch noch so offensichtlich von dem Schlammblut angestiftet.", stimmte Blaise zu. „Er ist erbärmlich."

„Ist uns irgendetwas davon neu?", fragte Tigris, in seinen Toast beißend.

Draco grinste schief. „Nein, du hast Recht. Lassen wir uns von dem Wiesel nicht das Essen verderben."

Blaise lehnte sich gegen Tigris' Schulter. „Ich denke noch immer, wir sollten ihm einen kleinen Denkzettel verpassen. Warum nicht vor dem Spiel? Wenn Wiesel im Krankenflügel ist, haben die Gryffis keine Chance."

„Hmm.", meinte Draco nachdenklich.

Tigris' Blick wanderte zu Dumbledore, dessen blaue Augen ohne zu blinzeln auf ihnen ruhten. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Jeder wird sofort wissen, wer dahinter steckt."

Blaise folgte seinem Blick. „Zu schade. Ich hatte ein paar so gute Ideen."

Tigris gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Heute Abend kannst du deine Kreativität besser anwenden."

Sie grinste verstehend. „Wenn du das sagst."

Als Tigris wieder zum Lehrertisch sah, unterhielt sich Dumbledore mit Flitwick.

o

Tigris ließ Snape für ein paar Wochen in Ruhe und konzentrierte sich auf die Schattengemeinschaft. Athena hatte Helena Wilkes dazu gebracht, beizutreten. Helena war eine sichere Kandidatin für den dunklen Lord. Sie kannte bereits jetzt genug dunkle Zauber, um sie sofort in die fortgeschrittenste Gruppe zu bringen. Nach und nach schlossen sich auch die Erstklässler der Gemeinschaft an. Sameth und sein Freund, Melvyn MacFusty, waren die ersten. Blaise schaffte es nicht eine Woche, ihre Beteiligung an etwas Geheimen und Interessanten vor ihrem Bruder zu verbergen.

Trotzdem Tigris viel zu tun hatte, nagte es an ihm, dass er nicht wusste, wie es mit Snape und seinem Vater weitergegangen war. Schließlich gab er nach und suchte Snape ein weiteres Mal auf.

o

„Dir ist sicher klar, dass ich Dumbledore ein paar Dinge sagen muss.", sagte der Tränkemeister. „Es wäre sehr verdächtig, wenn ich ihm plötzlich aus dem Weg gehen würde."

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Tigris ein wenig ungehalten. „Unser Lord weiß doch, dass Sie vorgeben, für den alten Mann zu spionieren." Er vermied zu sagen: Glaubt, dass Sie es vorgeben. „Er sagt Ihnen, was Sie ihm sagen können."

Snape schien etwas einwenden zu wollen, aber besann sich eines Besseren.

Tigris bedachte den Tränkemeister mit einem ärgerlichen Blick. „Wollten Sie noch etwas hinzufügen?"

Snape sah zur Seite. „Nein."

„Sehen Sie mich an.", schnappte Tigris.

Snape setzte sich und sah zu Tigris hoch. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

Snape hatte Dumbledore nichts gesagt, was der Dunkle Lord nicht erlaubt hatte, aber er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Dumbledore begann sich zu wundern, dass sein Spion plötzlich nur noch so wenige Informationen lieferte.

„Halten Sie Ihre Einschätzung wieder allen anderen für überlegen?", fragte Tigris Snape spöttisch. „Sie sind doch so gut im Lügen, erfinden Sie etwas. Wenn Sie dem alten Mann mehr erzählen, als Ihnen erlaubt ist, glauben Sie mir, ich werde es wissen. Sie können es ja versuchen. Danach wird Dumbledore bestimmt keine Zweifel mehr daran haben, dass Sie nicht mehr bei unserem Lord in der Gunst stehen."

Snape traf Tigris' Blick ohne zu blinzeln. „Oh, ich glaube dir."

Diesmal zerrte Tigris die Erinnerungen die er wollte ohne Gewissensbisse an die Oberfläche, Snapes Gefühle von Beginn an aus seiner Wahrnehmung verdrängend.

Tigris fand Severus und Lucius in der Halle von Snape Hall. Sie waren älter als in den vorigen Erinnerungen. Lucius musste etwa sechzehn sein. Severus war kurz davor, Hogwarts zu beginnen. Die Beiden unterhielten sich.

Plötzlich flackerte die Feuerstelle grün auf und Severus' Vater trat heraus. Neleus hatte eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand und grinste bösartig.

Beide Jungen starrten den Mann unsicher an.

Severus wich etwas zurück.

Neleus steckte die Pergamentrolle ein. Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

„Was macht dich so glücklich, Onkel?", fragte Lucius bissig. „Hat die Vettel, die dir letzte Nacht ins Bett gefolgt ist sich ertränkt?"

Neleus' Lächeln wurde wenn überhaupt noch zufriedener.

Zum ersten Mal huschte ein Hauch Unsicherheit über Lucius' Gesicht.

Der Mann trat auf den blonden Jungen zu und ohrfeigte ihn ohne Vorwarnung, so heftig, dass er zu Boden fiel. Lucius hielt sich das Gesicht und sah schockiert zu seinem Onkel auf.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass du Respekt lernst, Lucius.", sagte Neleus seidig.

Der Schock in Lucius' Gesicht wich Zorn. „Wage es nicht... Wenn meine Eltern davon erfahren..."

„Keine Sorge...", erwiderte Neleus, mit einer beunruhigenden Fröhlichkeit. „Das werden sie nicht."

Die gekünstelte Fröhlichkeit verwandelte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Wut. Der schwarzhaarige Mann packte den am Boden liegenden Lucius und drückte ihn nach unten. Lucius versuchte, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, aber Neleus war größer und stärker als er. Der Zorn des Jungen verwandelte sich offensichtlich in Panik, aber er kam nicht gegen den größeren Mann an.

Neleus riss Lucius mit den Händen die Robe vom Körper. Dann griff er nach seinem Spazierstock und schlug zu.

Lucius hob die Arme, um sein Gesicht zu schützen und man hörte ein unappetitliches Knacken, als ein Knochen brach. Der Junge schrie erstickt auf, und versuchte, sich zusammen zu rollen.

„Nicht mehr so arrogant, wie?", zischte Neleus, erneut zuschlagend. „Wo ist deine große Klappe jetzt, hmm? Sind dir die klugen Sprüche ausgegangen?"

Die Hiebe hagelten brutal auf Lucius hinunter und hinterließen blutige Male. Eine Zeit lang verbiss sich der Junge noch eine Reaktion, aber schließlich schrie er.

Als Neleus außer Atem inne hielt, flehte Lucius ihn an, aufzuhören.

Der Mann lachte. „Oh nein, noch lange nicht, mein Junge. Wir müssen doch sicher gehen, dass du deine Lektion auch behältst."

„Bitte, Onkel, nicht…", wimmerte der Junge. „Bitte…"

Severus stand nicht weit von den Beiden entfernt am Anfang der Treppe. Er war erstarrt.

Neleus lachte erneut. Mit einer Bewegung seines Handgelenks verwandelte sein Spazierstock sich in eine Peitsche. Es knisterte, als er sie durch die Luft schnappen ließ. Wo sie auf Lucius' nackte Haut auftrat, entstanden wütende Brandblasen.

Lucius schrie lauter als zuvor und versuchte erfolglos, von seinem Onkel weg zu kriechen.

Tigris bekam nicht mit, was weiter passierte, da Severus sich von seinem Vater unbemerkt aus der Halle zurückzog und die Treppe hinunter zum Tränkelabor rannte, wo er ein verstecktes Fach in der Wand öffnete und hastig Phiolen mit Heiltränken zusammenraffte.

Als Severus wieder nach oben kam, waren Lucius' Schreie erstorben. Neleus sah mit einem befriedigten Ausdruck im Gesicht auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen herunter und trat ihn zweimal. Als Lucius nicht reagierte, weckte der Mann ihn mit einem Ennervate. Ein Schock durchlief den verunstalteten Körper und Lucius' Augen flogen auf und starrten zu Neleus hoch. Der ehemals arrogante Blick war vollkommen verändert, erfüllt von Schmerz und Furcht.

„Es gibt etwas, das du wissen solltest.", sagte der Mann erheitert, die Pergamentrolle hervorholend. Er ließ sie neben Lucius zu Boden fallen. „Deine Eltern sind bedauerlicher Weise vor zwei Tagen bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Sie haben mir die Verwaltung ihres Vermögens überlassen... und dich."

Lucius entgegnete nichts, aber als sich Neleus abwandte, schloss sich seine blutige Hand um die Pergamentrolle und zerknüllte sie.

Sobald Neleus gegangen war eilte Severus zu Lucius und kniete neben ihm nieder, um ihm die Tränke einzuflößen, die er eingesteckt hatte. Langsam begannen die Wunden, die Lucius' Körper bedeckten, zu heilen, bis sie spurlos verschwunden waren.

Tigris zog sich nachdenklich aus Snapes Geist zurück. War das der Grund, warum sein Vater Neleus Snape getötet hatte? Er würde es ein anderes Mal herausfinden.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Esta, Chrissy88, SoleilNoir, HexeChan, HermyBookworm, deatheater, sleeping sun, burningange184, Tora Kokoro, alge28, Avallyn Black, das-som_

_Hexe-Chan hat natürlich Recht! Binns war ein Slytherin und später Grindelwalds Lehrling._

_Ich bin begeistert von Hermys Fund, das Tigris ein Jagdhund Aktaions ist, allerdings war das nicht der Ursprung des Namens in dieser Geschichte. Da ich so gerne kryptische Hinweise gebe, hier ist einer: Er wurde in einer Tradition benannt, an der der/die NamensgeberIn nicht Anteil hat._

_Kein Veritaserum im Tee... Der Grund ist ein wenig kompliziert, aber er hat mit Tigris Verhältnis zu Dumbledore zu tun, ja._

_Dracos Reaktion hatte etwas damit zu tun, das Tigris sein Wort gegeben hat, aber nicht als ein Malfoy._

_Natürlich, die Schlange vertritt Slytherin. Der Dachs ist dann nicht mehr sehr schwer zu erraten, oder?_

_Patronus... sorry, es war natürlich Tigris' Patronus gemeint. Die genaue Frage war glaube ich, ob Tigris nun einen anderen Patronus hat. (JKR hat mich in dieser Hinsicht in Band 6 bestätigt, jippie! Die Antwort ist also... nein, ich sag's nicht.)_

_Priscilla und Tracey haben wirklich nur in ihren jeweiligen Szenen eine Rolle gespielt, aber Leute haben nach ihnen gefragt, deswegen habe ich die Fragen in den Raum gestellt. Vincent und Gregory haben übrigens auch Geschichte. Priscilla hat Tigris an Neville erinnert._

_Marek Bator war Hufflepuffs Assistent, den sie mit den Drachen nach Rumänien geschickt hat. Er war einer ihrer Lehrlinge. Ich bin übrigens nicht so unglücklich über Band 6 in dieser Hinsicht, da ich schon vorher geahnt habe, dass der Band Neues über Voldies Geschichte enthält. Mein Tom Riddle hat eine andere Geschichte, die ich schon lange geplant habe, weshalb ich sie auch nicht ändern werde. M. G. hat mich aus Prinzip heraus nicht glücklich gemacht, ich bin richtig froh, dass ich mich nicht mit ihr abgeben muss._

_Harry will das Haus aus genau dem Grund nicht, den er gesagt hat, ja._

_Mein Französisch ist auch nicht das Beste, also könnt ihr mich gerne korrigieren, aber „Essayer d'obtenir le renouveau" heißt „Streben nach Erneuerung (bzw. Versuchen, Erneuerung zu erreichen)". Melusinas Buch war Teil von Lucius' Bibliothek. Die Fähigkeit zu Erdmagie geht über reine Erinnerung hinaus._

_Hermys beide Interpretationen der Prophezeiung haben Stärken und Schwächen. Bisher hat noch keiner die Katzen herausgefunden._

_Voldemort weiß, dass Draco Okklumentik beherrscht (zu Dracos Ungunsten). Was Blaise angeht... weiß man, dass sie keinen Unterricht erhält?_

_Todesser Tigris und Hermione? Voldie würde das nicht mögen._

_Was alle restlichen Fragen angeht... abwarten._


	4. SdWCh4: Abrechnung

_Disclaimer: _

_Ich habe Peter Pettigrew gesehen._

_**Wirklich? WO?**_

_Er tarnt sich als Student in meinem Informatik-Kurs. Aber ich bin nicht zu täuschen. Sobald ich ihn sah, wusste ich: ER ist es._

_**Ahh jaa., ich verstehe... Komm mal mit, ich kenne da eine nette Dame, mit der du darüber reden kannst. Hast du sonst noch ein paar seltsame Begegnungen gehabt in letzter Zeit? Aliens zum Beispiel? Rosa Elefanten?**_

_Nun da du es erwähnst, es gibt da diesen rosa Elefanten im Atrium der Biowissenschaften..._

_**Aha. Keine Sorge. Stress bewirkt das manchmal.**_

_Was? Nein, halt, es ist wahr! Ich habe ihn gesehen! Es war die Ratte!_

_**Ja, ja, ich glaube dir... Nun komm, es wird alles besser mit ein wenig heißem Tee und etwas Ruhe...**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

4. Abrechnung

„Also, wie wollen wir es anstellen?", fragte Blaise.

Sie saßen auf dem Rand der Bühne und betrachteten die Anfängergruppe beim Training. Eigentlich war es Blaises Tag, aber Tigris hatte Lust gehabt, sich zu beteiligen. Die Erstklässler waren sehr enthusiastisch, auch wenn sie mehr Fehler machten. Es freute ihn zu sehen, dass Priscilla Faberge, das nervöse Mädchen vom letzten Jahr, es eine Gruppe weiter geschafft hatte. Vincent und Gregory waren allerdings noch immer hoffnungslos. Zumindest hatten sie ihre OWLs im letzten Jahr geschafft.

Tigris wandte sich zu seiner Freundin und zog eine Braue hoch. „Wollen wir was anstellen, Liebling?"

Blaise grinste, öffnete den Mund und schien im Begriff, etwas nicht ganz Jugendfreies zu sagen, aber unterbrach sich im letzten Moment, als sie zwei der Kinder zu ihnen herüberkommen sah. „Du weißt schon…", sagte sie stattdessen. „Uns einen Vorteil im Quidditchspiel verschaffen."

„Ihr plant etwas gegen Weasley, hab ich Recht?", fragte Sameth spitzbübisch. Es waren er und sein Freund, die zu ihnen gekommen waren. Die Jungen setzten sich zu beiden Seiten von ihm und Blaise.

„Wie kommst du darauf, du kleiner Unruhestifter?", fragte Blaise amüsiert.

Sameth grinste. „Das kommt von meiner überlegenen Intelligenz, große Schwester."

Blaise schnaubte spöttisch.

„Na ja, und ich könnte ein paar Sachen zufällig überhört haben."

Blaises Augen verengten sich etwas. „Hast du uns etwa belauscht?"

Sameth sah sie verletzt an. „Ich? Wieso sollte ich das tun? Niemals!"

Sameths Darbietung wäre einwandfrei gewesen, hätte Melvyn MacFusty neben ihm nicht gekichert. Sameth warf seinem Freund einen ungehaltenen Blick zu.

„Du, mein Freund, bist dabei dir Ärger einzuhandeln.", drohte Blaise.

Sameth stand gekränkt auf. „Ich dachte ja nur, wir könnten euch helfen. Aber wenn ihr keine Hilfe wollt… Komm, Mel, die fühlen sich zu alt für uns."

Tigris packte den Jungen amüsiert am Ärmel. „Ich habe bisher noch nichts gesagt."

Sameth grinste und quetschte sich zwischen Blaise und ihn. „Siehst du, Blaise, dein Galan erkennt das Potential, das du so einfach wegwerfen wolltest."

Blaise zog ihren kleinen Bruder an den Haaren. „Zeig ein wenig mehr Respekt, Kleiner."

Zu Tigris' Überraschung war Sameth tatsächlich für einen Augenblick verunsichert. „Tschuldigung.", murmelte der Junge, und rutschte ein wenig von ihm weg.

Tigris warf Blaise über Sameths Kopf hinweg einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Was sollte das denn?

„Hör nicht auf sie.", sagte er, dem Jungen durch die Haare rubbelnd. „Sie verträgt nur keine Kritik."

Sameth grinste, und der angespannte Moment verflog.

„Wie ist es, habt ihr einen Plan?", fragte Tigris die beiden Jungen.

Sameths Grinsen wurde verschlagen. „Eigentlich war es Mels Idee, er kennt da dieses tolle Geschäft in Diagon Alley. Erinnerst du dich, wie du mir die Geschichte mit der Spinne erzählt hast, Blaise?"

„Ja.", meinte Blaise, nun auch neugierig.

„Nun…"

Sie hörten sich die Idee der beiden an, und je mehr sie erzählten, desto mehr gefiel sie Tigris. Sie hatte eine Menge Vorteile, der größte davon das Dumbledore niemals etwas in der Art von ihm und Blaise erwarten würde. Als der Junge geendet hatte wechselte er einen Blick mit Blaise und die nickte.

„Ich denke, ihr beiden habt euch einen Versuch verdient.", meinte er.

„Ja!", rief Sameth enthusiastisch und hielt Melvyn die Hand hin, der einschlug. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich, Primus."

„Primus?", fragte Tigris erheitert.

Sameth sah ihn etwas unsicher an. „Ein paar von den Viertklässlern nennen dich so. Ich dachte…"

Tigris machte eine abtuende Handbewegung. „Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss. Ich schätze ich entkomme den Spitznamen auf Dauer ohnehin nicht."

Blaise schmollte. „Meine haben dir nicht gefallen."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass mir dieser gefällt, ich habe nur gesagt, ich kann ihm ohnehin nicht entkommen."

„Vielleicht waren deine Spitznamen auch einfach nicht kreativ genug.", meinte Melvyn. „Wie nennst du ihn denn?"

Blaise wollte antworten, aber Sameth hielt ihr die Hand vor den Mund. „Nicht nötig, Schwester. Wir haben noch unschuldige Ohren, weißt du?"

„Hey…!", rief Blaise.

Sameth schoss kichernd von seinem Sitzplatz hoch. „Tut mir leid, nettes Gespräch, aber wir müssen trainieren… Wir wollen ja schließlich etwas lernen." Er zog Melvyn mit sich zu den anderen, die noch immer unter Aquilas Anleitung den Spruch trainierten, den Blaise vor einer Weile vorgestellt hatte.

„Na warte.", murmelte Blaise, aber sie grinste. „Wenn ich darüber nachdenke… Ich sollte ein paar Spitznamen für dich haben. Ein paar wirklich kuschelige, furchtbar peinliche Spitznamen, mit denen ich dich für immer ärgern kann, falls wir uns mal trennen sollten."

„Wag es nicht.", grollte Tigris. „Eine Pansy im Leben ist genug."

Blaise zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht. „Wieso? Wie hat sie dich denn genannt? Tigi-Schatzi-Mausi?"

Tigris zog seinen Stab. „Ich denke, wir sollten diesen Anfängern mal ein paar fortgeschrittenere Hexe zeigen. Meldest du dich freiwillig als mein Demonstrationsobjekt?"

Blaise stand lachend auf. „Ich dachte, das wäre meine Gruppe heute? Wenn irgendeiner etwas demonstriert, dann ja wohl ich."

Tigris grinste. „Ah, aber du vergisst, ich bin der große Meister hier. Ich kann verhexen wen und wann ich will."

Sie verbeugte sich spöttisch. „Schön zu sehen, dass du bescheiden bleibst, auch trotz deiner großen Verantwortung."

Er lachte. „Geh, bring den Kleinen lieber etwas Vernünftiges bei. Die Zeit ist ohnehin bald um."

„Aye aye, Knuddelmuff!"

Tigris sandte einen spasshaften Hex in ihre Richtung, dem sie lachend auswich.

o

Mabon kam und verstrich. Dieses Mal nahm Tigris Blaise zu Liebe an dem Ritual teil, was zu seiner Überraschung dazu führte, dass viele der Slytherin sich ihnen anschlossen. Zum Glück fiel das Fest auf einen Sonntag, so dass es nicht so anstrengend war zu fasten, wie es an einem Schultag gewesen wäre. Sie alle fanden viel, um sich abzulenken und das Festmahl am Ende war wahrlich lohnenswert.

Tigris hatte keine Ahnung, ob die Rituale abgesehen von der Tradition einen magischen Sinn hatten, aber Blaise freute sich, dass er Teil nahm, und das war Sinn genug. Es zeigte ihm jedoch, wie sehr er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, regelmäßig und viel zu essen. Als er noch bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte, hätte ihn ein Tag des Fastens nicht sehr gestört.

Es erinnerte Tigris an das miserable Leben, dass er bei diesen Muggeln geführt hatte und machte ihn dankbar für das, was er gewonnen hatte.

o

Am Tag des Quidditchspiels war es nebelig und kalt. Tigris zog seinen Mantel enger um sich und ließ seinen Blick über die Tribüne wandern. Richard und Theodore saßen etwas weiter vorne, wie üblich. Das Slytherinteam flog ein paar gelangweilte Manöver über dem Platz. Alle warteten auf das Team von Gryffindor, das noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Madame Hooch schritt ärgerlich am Rand des Platzes auf und ab. Schließlich gestikulierte sie in Richtung von McGonagall, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Tigris wurde abgelenkt, als Blaise ein paar Loopings in seiner Nähe flog und ihm zugrinste. Er winkte ihr. Zwei kleine Gestalten hasteten die Tribüne hinauf und quetschten sich zwischen ihn und Gregory. Ihr warmer Atem formte Wolken in der kalten Luft und ihre Gesichter waren von der Kälte gerötet.

„Hat das Spiel noch nicht angefangen?", fragte Sameth unschuldig. „Ein Glück, ich dachte schon, wir kämen zu spät."

„Verdammt ist das kalt.", murmelte Melvyn. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre zuhause, dann könnte ich mich zu den Drachen verkriechen."

Tigris erinnerte sich, dass Melvyns Familie sich um die Drachen auf den Hebriden kümmerte. Er lächelte bei der Vorstellung, wie sich der kleine Junge vor der schottischen Kälte in die Wärme einer Drachenhöhle flüchtete.

Er zog seinen Stab hervor und sprach einen Wärmezauber, der alle um ihn herum erfasste.

„Danke.", sagte Melvyn.

„Du bist wie ein großer Bruder für mich!", rief Sameth theatralisch und schlang die Arme um Tigris.

„Bei Circe, ich hoffe nicht!", entgegnete Tigris amüsiert. „Dass du Blaises kleiner Bruder bist ist schlimm genug."

Sameth schmollte.

Unten auf dem Spielfeld kam schließlich Ginny Weasley aus den Umkleidekabinen und redete auf Hooch ein.

„Was soll das heißen, Ihr Hüter ist verschwunden?", rief die Trainerin zornig. „Dieses Spiel ist seit Wochen festgesetzt, erwarteten Sie etwa, dass wir es verlegen, weil Ihr Captain nicht aus dem Bett kommt?"

Ginny entgegnete etwas, offensichtlich nervös.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie glauben!", rief Hooch. „Noch nie in meiner ganzen Laufbahn habe ich es erlebt, dass ein Spieler sich weigert… Ja, ja, ich habe Sie gehört, Miss Weasley, ich bin nicht taub! Ist er verletzt? Also bitte, da haben Sie es. Wenn er nicht verletzt ist, kann er auch spielen."

„Aber wir wissen nicht, wo er ist!", ertönte Ginnys schrille Stimme vom Spielfeld herauf. „Wir können nicht ohne Hüter spielen!"

„Wie bitte?", rief Hooch empört. „Was für ein Quidditch Geist ist das? Nicht für das Spiel auftauchen und dann auch noch das ganze Team nicht spielen wollen… Zu meiner Zeit haben wir einmal zwei unserer Jäger während eines Spiels verloren und wir haben trotzdem gewonnen, nur dass Sie es wissen! Die Holyhead Harpies spielten 1965 zwei Tage ohne ihre Treiber, aber hat sie das aufgehalten? Nein! Wirklich, die Kinder heutzutage…"

Sameth kicherte.

„Rolanda!", rief Dumbledore von der Tribüne herunter. „Ich denke, wir sollten vielleicht nachsehen…"

„Ich kann spielen!", rief eine Stimme von den Gryffindor-Rängen. „Ich bin ein wirklich guter Hüter, wenn Sie mir erlauben…"

Ginny warf einen bösen Blick in Richtung des Jungen, der gesprochen hatte. Es schien ein Fünftklässler zu sein.

„Ha, wie es aussieht hat jemand in Ihrem Haus noch Teamgeist!", rief Hooch triumphierend. „Kommen Sie herunter, Mister Crowe."

„Aber…", begann Ginny zu protestieren.

„Kein Aber, Miss Weasley.", unterbrach Hooch sie. „Seien Sie dankbar für Mister Crowes großzügiges Angebot. Sie haben zehn Minuten, bis das Spiel beginnt."

Ginny starrte die Trainerin mit offenem Mund an. Schließlich fing sie sich und packte den braunhaarigen Jungen am Arm, um ihn mit sich zu den Umkleiden zu schleifen.

Dumbledore hatte sich wieder gesetzt, offenbar hatte er es sich anders überlegt und wollte nicht länger gegen Hooches Entscheidung Einspruch erheben.

Sameth neben Tigris hatte einen Lachanfall. „Die Gryffis sind so was von geliefert!", jappste er. „Charles hat mir von Crowe erzählt, der Typ ist ein aufgeblasener Idiot."

„Wer weiß.", meinte Tigris. „Vielleicht taucht Weasley ja noch auf."

Sameths Augen glänzten. „Willst du darauf wetten? Ich könnte ein paar zusätzliche Galleonen gebrauchen."

Der Junge lachte erneut, und diesmal fiel Melvyn ein. Die Beiden mussten sich aneinander festhalten, um nicht von der Bank zu rutschen.

Tigris betrachtete die Beiden amüsiert. „Beruhigt euch wieder, ihr beiden Lausejungen. Jemand wird sich noch fragen, was ihr so lustig findet."

„Die Gryffis, was sonst?", grinste Sameth, aber fasste sich langsam wieder.

o

Das folgende Spiel war lang und eintönig. Es bestand, kurz und bündig, aus dreieinhalb Stunden, in denen Slytherin Punkte gewann. Tigris hatte das Gefühl, Draco gab Aquila schließlich aus Mitleid mit den Gryffindors das Zeichen, den Schnatz zu fangen. Immerhin, Gryffindors Jäger warfen den Quaffel dreimal durch den Ring. Es brachte ihnen zumindest dreißig Punkte, um sich über Slytherins vierhundertzehn hinweg zu trösten. Am Ende hatte Tigris sich wenigstens gut amüsiert. Besonders, als Sameth und Melvyn sich nach den ersten zwei Stunden zu langweilen begannen, und sich zu der hintersten Reihe Gryffindors schlichen, um deren Hüte grün zu verzaubern, was die Gryffis nicht merkten, bevor die beiden Unruhestifter wieder unschuldig an ihren Plätzen saßen, an ein paar Zuckerstangen lutschend, die sie nebenbei geklaut hatten. Dass sie diese mit Vincent und Gregory teilten, brachte ihnen wahrscheinlich zwei lebenslange Freunde ein.

o

Beim Abendessen machte es schnell die Runde, dass Ron Weasley sich im Krankenflügel befand, besonders, da die Gryffindors lautstark ein Wiederholungsspiel verlangten. Madame Hooch blieb jedoch eisern.

Als Draco und Tigris die große Halle verließen, trafen sie auf Hermione und Ginny, die von Neville begleitet wurden.

„Stimmt es, dass Gryffindors Hüter in Ohnmacht gefallen ist, weil er eine Assel gesehen hat?", fragte Draco die Mädchen mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Malfoy!", sagte Hermione ärgerlich. „Er hat Arachnophobie!"

„Also stimmt es?", grinste Draco. „Man sollte glauben, Weasley wäre an Ungeziefer gewöhnt… Wo er doch in einem Stall aufgewachsen ist und so…"

„Nein, es stimmt nicht!", fauchte Hermione. „Es geht dich auch nicht das Geringste an!"

Die drei Gryffindors wandten sich ab, um in Richtung des Krankenflügels zu gehen.

Draco lachte. „Armes Wiesel.", sagte er mit gespieltem Mitleid. „Von solch furchtbaren Kreaturen überfallen zu werden. Verständlich, dass es da selbst ein Gryffindor mit der Angst zu tun bekommt."

Vincent und Gregory kicherten.

„Ich konnte diesmal keinen Wein bekommen.", meinte Blaise. „Mein Vater hat mit Fiorelli geredet. Er war… nun ja, ein wenig unglücklich wegen der letzten Male."

„Sabina hat welchen.", grinste Draco. „Fiona hat sie dazu überredet."

„Klasse!", rief Blaise. „Dies ist mit Sicherheit ein Sieg, auf den es sich anzustoßen lohnt."

„In der Tat.", meinte Draco. „Lasst uns gehen, es ist bereits spät."

o

Während die Party in vollem Gange war, trafen Tigris, Draco und Blaise sich in Tigris' und Dracos Raum mit Sameth und Melvyn, die offensichtlich darauf brannten, ihnen zu erzählen, was sie angestellt hatten.

„Also, kleiner Bruder, lass hören.", sagte Blaise. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Sameth schwoll förmlich an vor Stolz. „Lasst mich euch von einem Streich erzählen, wie er von wahrhaften Meistern ausgeführt wird.", sagte er pompös.

Blaise winkte ungeduldig. „Ja, ja. Nun erzähl schon."

Tigris musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Geduld, Schwester.", entgegnete Sameth. „Du musst die Kunst zu wertschätzen wissen, von der ich im Begriff bin, dir zu berichten. Du könntest das ein oder andere dabei lernen, weißt du?"

Blaise schnappte nach Luft. „Komm zur Sache, du aufgeblasener kleiner Pfau."

Sameth schnaubte. „Wenn uns nicht der Respekt entgegengebracht wird, den Künstler verdienen, brauche ich dir gar nichts zu erzählen."

Blaises Augen verengten sich. „Oder vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach kitzeln, bis du mir all deine kleinen Geheimnisse verrätst."

Sameth sprang aus ihrer Reichweite und versteckte sich hinter Tigris. „Das ist Erpressung!"

Blaise grinste raubtierhaft. „Sieh an, da ist ein wenig Intelligenz nach mir übrig geblieben."

„Was für eine undankbare Zuhörerschaft!", rief Sameth mit gespielter Beleidigung.

Tigris zog den kleinen Jungen auf seinen Schoß. „Na komm, Draco und ich sind ja auch noch da. Ich verspreche dir, wir sind hochgradig gespannt."

Tigris' Bruder hatte die Szene amüsiert verfolgt. „Heraus damit, Frechdachs. Wir sind ungeduldig."

„Also gut." Sameth lehnte sich gegen Tigris, offenbar sehr zufrieden mit seinem Platz.

Tigris merkte währenddessen, dass ein Elfjähriger weitaus schwerer war, als er aussah.

„Nachdem wir mit List und Spürsinn ausgekundschaftet hatten, wo sich auf Weasleys Weg vom Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ein unbenutzter Raum befindet, benutzten wir unsere wertvollen Ressourcen…"

„Ein Paket ‚Krabbelfreunde' von Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.", warf Melvyn ein.

„…um unsere Überraschung für den verehrten Wieselkönig vorzubereiten.", fuhr Sameth fort.

„Dieses Paket ist super!", sagte Melvyn. „Man braucht es nur mit seinem Stab zu berühren, und schon ist der ganze Raum voll mit Spinnen. Sie knacken sogar, wenn man auf sie tritt."

„Igitt.", sagte Blaise. „Erspar uns die niedlichen Details."

„Sie fühlen sich wie echt an, wenn man sie über seine Hand krabbeln lässt.", erklärte Sameth fröhlich. „Acht haarige Beine in allen Formen und Größen."

„Toll.", meinte Draco, offensichtlich nicht sehr angetan. „Und weiter?"

„Nun, Melvyn hat sich als ein Hufflepuff ausgegeben, wie geplant. Wir haben den Verwandlungszauber benutzt, den ihr uns gezeigt habt, um Melvyns Robe und Haarfarbe zu ändern. Er sagte Weasley, Granger wolle etwas von ihm."

Melvyn setzte einen bewundernden Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Mister Quidditchcaptain, Sir, die Schulsprecherin schickt mich. Sie sagt, sie will mit Ihnen reden!"

„Ihr hättet Wiesel sehen sollen, er ist auf seine zweifache Größe angeschwollen.", kicherte Sameth. „Wie wir es gedacht haben, hat er die anderen voraus geschickt und ist mit Melvyn mitgegangen. Ich habe hinter einer der Ritterstatuen gelauert und Weasley mit einem Stolperhex erwischt. Er ist genau in den Raum mit den Spinnen gefallen. Wir mussten nur die Tür zuwerfen."

„Ich habe diesen Verschlusszauber angewandt, den du mir beigebracht hast.", fügte Melvyn zu Tigris gewandt hinzu. „Weasley wusste nicht, wie man ihn aufhebt, wie du gedacht hast."

„Hat euch jemand gesehen?", fragte Tigris.

Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf. „Alle waren schon auf dem Weg zum Spiel. Vielleicht die Porträts…"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Dumbledore wegen eines Erstklässlerstreichs seine Karten offen legt.", meinte Blaise.

Tigris nickte. „Ja, damit rechne ich auch."

„Und so, verehrte Bewunderer, sieht Perfektion aus.", sagte Sameth. Er rutschte von Tigris' Schoß hinunter und verbeugte sich dramatisch.

Tigris klatschte amüsiert. „Meisterhafte Unruhestifter, in der Tat. Ich bemitleide die uns nachfolgenden Jahrgänge. Zum Glück müssen wir nicht mehr miterleben, wie ihr eure Kunst perfektioniert."

„Wir würden dir und meiner lieben süßen Schwester doch niemals Streiche spielen!", sagte Sameth gespielt gekränkt. „Schließlich sind wir Scherzbolde von Ehre!"

Melvyn nickte ernsthaft, dann grinsten die beiden und wechselten einen unheilverheißenden Blick.

„Ich danke euch.", sagte Draco. „Ich könnte mir keine bessere Vergeltung vorstellen. Nun haben wir das Material, Wiesel den Rest des Schuljahrs zur Hölle zu machen."

Blaise nickte zustimmend.

Die beiden Erstklässler strahlten. „Wir haben da schon ein paar Ideen…"

„Tatsächlich?", meinte Draco amüsiert. „Lasst hören…"

o

Der September ging seinem Ende zu, und eines Montagmorgens beim Frühstück verkündete Dumbledore mit seiner niemals endenden Fröhlichkeit, dass Ende Oktober erneut ein Halloweenball stattfinden würde. Tigris fragte sich, warum Professor Snape dem Schulleiter bei dieser Ankündigung noch düstere Blicke als gewöhnlich zuwarf. Sicher, es war allgemein bekannt, dass ihr Hausvorstand Schulfeiern verabscheute, aber diesmal schien er noch etwas griesgrämiger als sonst. Das Rätsel klärte sich, als Dumbledore verkündete, dass dieses Mal Kostümpflicht für alle bestehen würde, Lehrer eingeschlossen. Der Grund dafür, so der Schulleiter, sei, das Fest interessanter zu machen. Mit einem Zwinkern fügte er hinzu, die Kostüme sollten möglichst so geschaffen sein, dass die Person darunter nicht ohne weiteres zu erkennen sei.

In Slytherin war keiner besonders angetan von dieser neusten Idee Dumbledores. Es war eines der wenigen Male, dass Draco und Helena Wilkes einer Meinung waren. Beide erklärten, bevor sie einen solch lächerlichen Muggelbrauch mitmachten, würden sie dem Ball lieber ganz fernbleiben. Nicht alle der Slytherins stimmten ihnen zu. Einige waren sich offenbar nicht sicher, ob sie sich den Ball nur wegen der Kostümpflicht entgehen lassen wollten. Es gab jedoch keinen, der den Beiden geradeheraus widersprach. Es war eine dieser Situationen, in denen sich zeigte, welchen Einfluss ihre Meinung auf das Haus hatte.

Tigris selbst war auch nicht gerade glücklich über Dumbledores Anordnung. Es schien zu sehr, als bezwecke der alte Mann etwas ihm Unbekanntes damit, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte was. Dumbledores Gedankengänge waren seltsam und schwer nachzuvollziehen, aber sie führten meistens zu einem Ziel. Dracos und Helenas Ablehnung passte Tigris jedoch genauso wenig. Er hatte nicht aus Prinzip etwas gegen Muggelbräuche und er hätte gerne wieder einmal mit Blaise getanzt. Zwischen seinen Pflichten als Schulsprecher, den herannahenden NEWTs und der Schattengemeinschaft hatte er selten genug Zeit für seine Freundin.

So wie es aussah würde daraus jedoch nichts werden. Slytherins tendierten dazu, Entscheidungen als gesamtes Haus zu fällen, und wenn ihre Anführer dem Ball fernblieben, würde kaum einer sich trauen, dennoch hinzugehen. Nicht, wenn er es nicht riskieren wollte, sich den Unwillen seiner restlichen Hausgenossen zuzuziehen.

Tigris, als Dracos Bruder, war erst Recht nicht in der Position, aus der Gruppe auszuscheren. Abgesehen davon, dass Draco sich dadurch persönlich angegriffen gefühlt hätte, konnte er seinem Bruder nicht einfach in den Rücken fallen. Das einzige was er tun konnte, war, zu versuchen, Draco umzustimmen. Das allerdings war kein einfaches Unterfangen, und Tigris hatte nicht die geringste Idee, wie er es anfangen sollte.

o

Am Montagabend lag Tigris auf seinem Bett und starrte missgestimmt auf den Betthimmel über sich. Er hatte die übertriebene Verachtung der Reinblütler gegenüber allem was muggel war nie besonders gemocht, und gerade im Moment verabscheute er sie geradezu. Er mochte Muggel auch nicht, aber musste deswegen alles was sie taten automatisch schlecht sein? Es war engstirnig, es hinderte Reinblütler daran, Dinge zu lernen, die ihnen möglicherweise zum Vorteil dienten. Wie Slytherin war das? Jetzt zum Beispiel verhinderte es, dass Tigris mit Blaise tanzen konnte, und das war ein dummes Vorurteil definitiv nicht wert. Nein, es war ganz und gar nicht im Sinne Slytherins, zuzulassen, dass dämliche Prinzipien sich dem was man tun oder erreichen wollte in den Weg stellten. Tigris grinste flüchtig. Es war natürlich auch nicht sehr slytherin, Prinzipien geradeheraus zu brechen. Slytherin hätte einen Weg gefunden, sie zu umgehen. Nur, dass Tigris keine Idee hatte, wie er das tun sollte. Er verfluchte ärgerlich eine Fliege, die sich irgendwie in den Raum verirrt hatte, und sah mit Genugtuung, wie das Insekt zu Boden fiel.

Schließlich rollte Tigris sich vom Bett und ging zu seinem Bücherregal hinüber. Er hatte alle Bücher darauf mindestens einmal gelesen, keins von ihnen war wirklich geeignet ihn abzulenken. Er konnte auch nicht in Slytherins Bücherei gehen, da Blaise an diesen Abend ihren Kurs in Slytherins Kammer hatte. Seufzend griff er nach „Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem" und begann darin zu blättern. Tigris fand ein Kapitel über Gullveig, eine skandinavische Hexe, die vor so langer Zeit gelebt hatte, dass sie sich schon fast in der Sage befand. Es fand nicht wirklich sein Interesse und er blätterte zurück zu den frühen ägyptischen Zauberern. Er las ein weiteres Mal, wie sie Jahrhunderte lang die Muggel dazu gebracht hatten, sie für Götter zu halten, bis das Zeitalter der Pharaonen zu Ende ging. Ähnlich der Zauberer in Afrika hatte es auch in Ägypten Zaubererfamilien gegeben, die über Generationen hinweg Rechte und Pflichten der Götterrolle weitervererbten. Viele dieser Familien waren inzwischen ausgestorben, aber die Horus-Familie existierte noch immer und hatte großen Einfluss in der Zaubererwelt. Die Isis-Familie war verarmt und ihre Mitglieder in der Welt verstreut. Andere Familien mochten ihre Namen über die Jahrhunderte hinweg geändert haben, aber das war nur noch schwer nachzuvollziehen. Tigris dachte flüchtig an Professor Hatkee zurück. Er wusste, dass sie zu einer mächtigen afrikanischen Zaubererfamilie gehörte, aber er wusste nicht, welche es war. Die afrikanische Zaubererkaste war eine geheimnisumwitterte Elite und die wahren Namen der Familien ein streng gehütetes Mysterium. Er fragte sich, ob sein Vater darüber Bescheid wusste. Schließlich schien er Hatkee ganz gut zu kennen.

Tigris lehnte sich auf seinem Bett zurück. Sein Vater hatte ihm erzählt, dass er in seiner Jugend in Nigeria gewesen war, vielleicht hatte er Hatkee so kennen gelernt. Tigris konnte verstehen, dass sein Vater von den afrikanischen Zauberern fasziniert gewesen war. Sie waren ein bisher ungelöstes Rätsel. Im Zeitalter transatlantischer Portale und Hochdistanzportschlüsseln gab es keinen wirklichen Abstand mehr zwischen den Zauberergesellschaften in aller Welt, dennoch hatten die afrikanischen Zauberer es geschafft, sich ihre Autonomie zu bewahren. Sie akzeptierten nur selten Besucher in ihren großen Städten, und wenn unterlagen diese strengen Auflagen. Viele westliche Zauberer hatten Afrika besucht, um an das gehütete Wissen der Loas zu gelangen, aber keinem war es bisher gelungen. Als Folge davon wurden die afrikanischen Zauberer von vielen mit Skepsis betrachtet. Sie waren elitär und mächtig, etwas das besonders den westlichen Zauberern Angst einjagte. Wie vieles was sie nicht verstanden, assoziierten sie sie mit dunkler Magie… vielleicht nur um über ihren Neid hinweg zu täuschen. Es half nicht, dass die Sprecher der afrikanischen Zauberergemeinschaft Vorreiter der Ansicht waren, dass Muggel Zauberern von Natur aus unterlegen seien. Aber warum sollten sie auch etwas anderes von Menschen glauben, die sie Ewigkeiten als Götter verehrt hatten und es zum Teil noch immer taten?

Man sollte glauben, dass jemand wie Voldemort unter diesen Zauberern herzlich willkommen gewesen wäre, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Tigris wusste, dass Voldemort versucht hatte, mit den Loas zu reden, und rüde abgewiesen worden war. Es mochte daran liegen, dass sie sich nicht nur den Muggeln, sondern auch den meisten anderen Zauberern als überlegen erachteten. In ihren Augen war es wahrscheinlich eine tödliche Beleidigung, dass ein westlicher Zauberer für sich in Anspruch nahm der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt zu sein. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass niemand genau wusste, wie mächtig die afrikanischen Zauberer tatsächlich waren, war es schwer zu sagen, ob Voldemorts Anspruch auf diesen Titel gerechtfertigt war.

Als Hatkee in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte, hatte Tigris dies alles noch nicht gewusst, sonst hätte es ihn mehr gewundert. Im Nachhinein fragte er sich, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich dazu herabzulassen. Sie hatte nicht arrogant gewirkt. Vielleicht war sie nicht sehr weit oben in der Hierarchie, oder sie war einfach abenteuerlustig.

Tigris grinste flüchtig. Er vermisste Hatkee. Es gab so viel, was er sie noch hatte fragen wollen. Fides war nur ein blasser Abklatsch gegenüber ihr. Der Lehrer hatte endlich mit dem praktischen Teil begonnen, aber er hörte einfach nicht auf zu betonen, wie gefährlich alles war, womit sie sich beschäftigten. Sie lernten nun, wie man dunkle Artefakte erkannte und zerstörte. Das gefährlichste, was sie bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatten war eine Halskette, die angeblich bereits duzende Muggel auf dem Gewissen hatte, und Fides hatte sie nicht einmal nah an sie heran gelassen. Es war absolut nervtötend und langweilig. Mit dem Wissen aus Slytherins Bibliothek konnte Tigris Artefakte herstellen, die weitaus gefährlicher waren und von keinem der Zauber die sie gelernt hatten erkannt wurden. Was Fides für dunkel hielt waren zumeist Artefakte, die Händler in Knockturn Alley verkauften. Solche simplen Sachen wie Geschirr, das den Besitzer krank machte, oder Möbel, die Irrwichte anzogen. Sicher, es war nützlich zu wissen, wie man derartige Dinge erkannte, aber es interessierte Tigris nicht. Als Fides gesagt hatte, sie würden dunkle Artefakte besprechen hatte er gehofft, sie würden etwas lernen, was er noch nicht wusste.

Nach der Definition des Ministeriums war alles das ein dunkles Artefakt, dessen magische Eigenschaften nicht mit einem einfachen Diagnosezauber feststellbar waren. So gesehen gehörte Tigris bereits nach Askaban, denn mehrere Dinge die er mit Hilfe von Tränken und Runen hergestellt hatte waren illegal. Die Halskette, die er für seinen Vater gefertigt hatte zum Beispiel. Sie hatte zwei Lagen Zauber enthalten, von denen eine die andere überdeckte. Der zweite Zauber – der Gedächtniszauber – war dormant, bis die überlagernden Zauber deaktiviert wurden. Er war nicht feststellbar, solange die Schutzzauber aktiv waren. Im selben Moment als Tigris die Schutzzauber des Amuletts durch Finite magicum ausschaltete, trat der Gedächtniszauber in Kraft. Tigris war beim Lesen eines Buches aus der Malfoy – Bibliothek auf die Idee gestoßen und hielt sie für äußerst nützlich.

Er hatte bereits Dinge getan, die weit illegaler waren, also störte Tigris die Ansicht des Ministeriums nicht sonderlich. Ohnehin fand er die Definition ziemlich lächerlich. Warum war es strafbar, Artefakte herzustellen, die niemandem schadeten, nur weil sie nicht einfach zu erkennen waren? Was für einen Nutzen hatte ein Schutzamulett, wenn jeder sofort wusste, was es war?

Als Tigris über Amulette nachdachte, noch immer „Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem" in den Händen, hatte er eine Idee. Er hatte vor kurzem über ein Amulett gelesen, mit dem man sein Aussehen verändern konnte. Es war erstaunlich einfach herzustellen und weitaus effektiver als Maskierungszauber. Es war nicht einmal illegal, obwohl der zur Herstellung verwendete Trank Vielsaft ähnelte. Das mochte daran liegen, dass das Rezept seit Slytherins Zeiten verloren gegangen war, aber es war auch nicht schwer, die Magie des Amuletts aufzuheben, wenn man wusste wie. Es war der perfekte Weg zu einem unkomplizierten, einfallsreichen Kostüm. Außerdem hatte Tigris gerade eine wunderbare Idee für die Art des Kostüms. Eine, die dem einmischungsfreudigen alten Mann eine Lehre erteilen würde. Nun musste er nur noch Draco überzeugen.

o

„Ich habe über diesen Halloweenball nachgedacht.", sagte Tigris. Es war Sonntag und das Training mit der Fortgeschrittenengruppe der Schattengemeinschaft war gerade zu Ende. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass Helena ebenfalls da war.

„Tatsächlich?", meinte Draco.

„Ja." Tigris setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Rand der Bühne. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns durch Dumbledores Einmischung nicht den Ball verderben lassen."

„Und was schlägst du vor?", fragte Helena abfällig. „Sollen wir diesen abstoßenden Muggelbrauch mitmachen?"

„Wir haben wohl keine Wahl, wenn wir an dem Ball teilnehmen wollen. ABER", begann Tigris etwas lauter, als Helena Einspruch erheben wollte, „wir können es möglicherweise zu unserem Vorteil beeinflussen."

„Und wie?", fragte Blaise neugierig.

Tigris lächelte ihr zu. „Ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten als Haus eine Aussage machen."

Er holte das Buch hervor und stützte es vor sich auf, so dass sie den Titel lesen konnten. „Ich habe neulich noch einmal dieses Buch gelesen. Es handelt von der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt. Ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten unsere Kostüme nutzen, um unseren Schulkameraden etwas über die Zauberer beizubringen, die unsere Welt geprägt haben."

Helenas Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen."

Er grinste. „Es ist im Grunde einfach. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns absprechen, um berühmte Zauberer der Geschichte darzustellen. Zauberer, die gewöhnlich nicht die Beachtung finden, die ihnen gebührt. Wie zum Beispiel…" Er blätterte in dem Buch. „…Melusina."

Helenas Augen weiteten sich. „Sie war eine Dunkle Lady!"

Tigris zog die Brauen hoch. „Das mag sein, aber du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass sie unsere Welt nachhaltig geprägt hat. Außerdem waren nicht alle ihre Ansichten falsch. Ich habe kürzlich ‚Essayer d'obtenir le renouveau' gelesen und ich fand es sehr… erhellend. Die Idioten glauben doch ohnehin, dass unser Haus voller dunkler Zauberer ist. Wäre das nicht ein Schlag ins Gesicht für den alten Mann? Er hat jahrelang versucht, diesen Teil unserer Geschichte in Vergessenheit zu bringen, uns die Bräuche der Muggel aufzuzwingen als wären sie um so viel besser als unsere alten Traditionen… nun sorgt gerade solch ein Brauch dafür, dass die Vergangenheit ihn einholt. Er kann nicht einmal etwas dagegen tun, schließlich hat er angeordnet, dass wir uns verkleiden. Er kann sich kaum darüber beschweren, wenn unsere Kostümwahl ihm nicht gefällt."

Helena erschien tatsächlich angetan von der Idee. „Schön und gut.", meinte sie dennoch. „Aber wie zeigen wir, was unsere Kostüme darstellen? Kostüme sind tausendfach interpretierbar, das schmälert den Effekt, denkst du nicht?"

Tigris grinste erneut. „Nicht, wenn es eindeutig ist, wer dargestellt wird. Nicht, wenn man exakt so aussieht, wie die Person als die man sich ausgibt."

„Ich nehme an, du hast eine Idee, wie sich das bewerkstelligen lässt.", meinte Blaise.

Tigris zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor. „So ist es, die habe ich."

o

„Also, das einzige, was jeder braucht, ist ein Zaubererphoto oder Porträt der Person die er sein will.", schloss Tigris seine Erklärung. Er legte ein paar Bilder in die Mitte, die er gefunden hatte. Nicht alle waren brauchbar, aber sie hatten ja noch ein paar Wochen Zeit, bessere zu finden.

„Es ist interessant.", gab Helena zu. „Aber es funktioniert nur, wenn alle mitmachen."

„Deswegen habe ich es hier vorgeschlagen.", sagte er. „Wenn Draco und du zustimmt, werden die anderen bestimmt auch teilnehmen."

„Du hast nicht viel gesagt, Draco.", warf Charles ein. „Was denkst du?"

Draco betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich komme nicht umhin zu denken, dass es unser Haus weiter in Misskredit bringen wird. Wie Tigris sagte, sie halten uns ohnehin alle für dunkle Zauberer. Warum dieses Vorurteil noch bestärken, indem wir die verpöntesten Figuren der Geschichte darstellen?"

„Weil sie in unserer Geschichte wichtig sind!", rief Helena. „Sie mögen verpönt sein, aber sie alle standen für die richtigen Werte… die Reinheit des Blutes, die Trennung unserer Welt von den Muggeln. Diese muggelliebenden Narren mögen es nicht, an sie erinnert zu werden, aber man sollte sich an sie erinnern. Sie sind Helden, die für ihre Überzeugungen gestorben sind! Unsere Geschichte ist unvollständig ohne sie."

„Aber Draco hat nicht ganz Unrecht… es könnte dem Ruf unseres Hauses schaden.", meinte Fiona.

Blaise schnaubte. „Als wenn der noch schlechter werden könnte. Die anderen Häuser glauben doch ohnehin alle, wir sind vom ersten Schuljahr an Todesser. Diese kleine Maskerade kann da kaum noch etwas verderben. Wir sind ein starkes Haus. Solange wir zusammenhalten, können sie uns nicht schaden. Mögen werden sie uns ohnehin nie."

„Aber was ist mit denen von uns, die Freunde aus anderen Häusern haben?", fragte Lydia Grimstone. „Es mag nicht gern gesehen sein, aber es gibt sie. Ich selbst habe Freundinnen aus Ravenclaw. Sie werden wahrscheinlich verstehen, warum wir das tun, aber es wird eine Zeit brauchen, es zu akzeptieren." Sie sah etwas nervös zur Seite. „Außerdem… ihr hört es wahrscheinlich nicht gerne, aber… nicht alle teilen Helenas Sicht über… nun sie sind Dunkle Zauberer, ihr könnt das nicht abstreiten! Nicht jeder ist bereit, sich so ohne weiteres zu ihren Idealen zu bekennen!"

„Nur weil wir uns als sie verkleiden, bekennen wir uns nicht zu ihren Idealen.", wandte Tigris sanft ein. „Wir provozieren nur ein wenig. Dennoch, wenn es dir nicht passt musst du ja keine so prominente Person darstellen. Ich dachte, jeder Jahrgang sucht sich eine berühmte Persönlichkeit aus uns beschäftigt sich ein wenig näher mit ihr. Es gab immer etliche Personen um sie herum, die auch wichtig waren, aber nicht so bekannt. Das wird es auch einfacher machen, die nötigen Photos zu finden."

Lydia schien nicht ganz einverstanden, aber sagte nichts weiter.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich finde diese Idee interessant.", meinte Fiona. „Ich persönlich bin von Baba Yaga fasziniert. Ich bin sicher, Sabina und Kira würden liebend gerne Dunkelelben sein."

„Ich bin Melusina. Wenn wir das machen.", sagte Helena in einem Ton, der keine Diskussion zuließ. Sie hatte sich ein Bild genommen, das eine blonde Hexe darstellte, die im Stil des 15. Jahrhunderts gekleidet war und hochmütig auf den Betrachter herabsah, obwohl das Bild nur handtellergroß war. Abgesehen davon war sie von jener berückenden Schönheit, die Tigris schon bei Bellatrix irritiert hatte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Charles, ein Photo eines braunhaarigen Mannes in die Hand nehmend, der selbst auf dem Bild Autorität ausstrahlte.

„Lord Grindelwald.", antwortete Tigris.

Charles grinste. „Der bin ich. Er ist cool."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass Dumbledore dein Kostüm dann am meisten verabscheuen wird?", meinte Draco.

Charles zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soll er sich doch an seinem Bart verschlucken. Hast du das Bild gesehen?"

„Grindelwald war verheiratet.", warf Tigris ein.

Charles grinste. „Umso besser. Dann habe ich einen Vorwand, um mit Ninive auszugehen."

„Also, Draco?", sagte Blaise. „Was sagst du?"

„Ich bin noch immer nicht glücklich darüber.", sagte Draco. „Aber es sieht aus, als wäre ich überstimmt. Gut geplant, Tigris." Sein Bruder klang nicht gerade glücklich.

„Draco…", begann Tigris.

Draco machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Es hängt ohnehin davon ab, ob der Rest des Hauses mitmacht, aber ich stimme nicht dagegen."

„Gut!", rief Helena, in die Hände klatschend. „Dann müssen wir nur noch die anderen überzeugen."

„Ich schlage vor, dass falls dies funktioniert diejenigen von uns, die Ahnung vom Tränkebrauen haben, den Bindetrank für alle vorbereiten. Die, die sich mit Runen auskennen, können sich um die Amulette kümmern. Damit braucht der Rest sich nur noch um die Photos zu sorgen."

„Das wäre großartig.", seufzte Fiona. „Glaubt es oder nicht, ich bin lausig in Zaubertränken."

„Und ich habe keine Ahnung von Runen.", stimmte Charles zu.

„Das sind siebzig Liter Trank und siebzig Amulette!", protestierte Draco.

„Zwei große Kessel sollten ausreichen. Wir brauchen sie erst am Ende aufteilen. Die Zauber für die Amulette sind auch schnell gesprochen. Die Runen zu ziehen braucht vielleicht ein wenig Zeit, aber zehn oder mehr Leute sollten nicht lange dafür brauchen."

„Was ist mit den Zutaten?", fragte Fiona.

„Ich werde sie per Eule bestellen. Außerdem hat Dumbledore ja zusätzliche Hogsmeade – Wochenenden angekündigt, damit wir uns um die Kostüme kümmern können. Was die Amulette angeht… eine Halskette aus Silber mit einem unbeschrifteten Anhänger ist am Besten. Ich schlage vor, jeder besorgt sie selbst und zahlt mir ein paar Galleonen für die Zutaten."

„Das hört sich vernünftig an, solange es sich im Rahmen hält.", meinte Lydia.

„Was ist mit denen, die es sich nicht leisten können?", fragte Clarissa.

Tigris hielt inne. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Er hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, dass alle um ihn herum aus reichen Familien stammten, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass es auch in Slytherin andere geben könnte. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, uns wird etwas einfallen. Im Zweifelsfall werfen wir zusammen."

„Niemand will Almosen.", wandte Clarissa ein.

„Es geht nicht um Almosen, sondern um die Hausgemeinschaft.", widersprach Blaise. „Wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, dann bekommt er sie auch. Es gibt genug von uns, die mehr Geld haben als sie ausgeben können."

Tigris nickte zustimmend. Clarissa schien zufrieden gestellt.

„Ja, wie sieht es aus, sind alle die hier sind bereit, mitzumachen?", fragte Tigris.

Alle Anwesenden nickten.

„Gut, dann können wir den Rest des Hauses fragen.", sagte Blaise.

„Wen willst du eigentlich darstellen?", fragte Helena, als sie die Treppen hoch gingen.

„Ich habe eine Idee, aber ich muss sie erst mit jemandem absprechen.", antwortete er.

Blaise warf ihm über Helenas Schulter hinweg einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

o

„Heraus damit, wenn willst du darstellen?", fragte Blaise, als sie mit Draco allein waren.

„Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren.", meinte Tigris' Bruder. „Besonders, da ich keine Ahnung habe."

„Darum wollte ich dich auch fragen.", entgegnete Tigris. „Ich dachte, wir kostümieren uns als ein Teil der Abschlussklasse von 1945."

Blaise bedachte ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick.

Draco runzelte die Stirn, dann zeichnete sich Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Nie im Leben!", sagte er entsetzt. „Das ist Wahnsinn! Er wird das niemals gutheißen."

„Wer?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.

„Deswegen habe ich vor, ihn zu fragen.", entgegnete Tigris.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast den Verstand verloren. Das ist Selbstmord. Ohne mich."

„Wovon redet ihr?", fragte Blaise, nun alarmiert.

„Du übertreibst.", sagte Tigris, sie ignorierend. „Ich denke, er wird die Idee gut finden."

„Nun, ich denke das nicht.", widersprach Draco fest. „Wenn du so besessen davon bist, dann versuch es, aber ich sage dir, es ist Selbstmord. Du wirst ohnehin nicht auf mich hören, da du nie auf mich hörst, also sage ich nicht mehr dazu. Aber wenn du das machen willst, dann kannst du ihn darstellen. Ich bin sicher ich finde eine andere Person aus diesem Kreis, die mir keinen schmerzhaften Tod einbringen wird."

„Fein.", sagte Tigris verärgert. „Wenn du es willst." Ein Teil seines Ärgers kam daher, dass er nie daran gedacht hatte, dass eigentlich Draco diese Rolle einnehmen müsste. Draco war der Anführer ihres Jahrgangs, wie Helena, Charles und Fiona die Anführer der anderen Jahrgänge waren. Aber Tigris war ihrer aller Anführer, oder nicht? Er runzelte unwillig die Stirn.

„Das reicht.", sagte Blaise. „Ihr sagt mir jetzt auf der Stelle, worüber ihr redet, oder ich verhexe euch."

Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett zurück fallen. „Dein Idiot von Freund will als der Dunkle Lord zum Halloweenball gehen.", antwortete er müde. „Genauer, als der Dunkle Lord zu einer Zeit zu der noch niemand wusste, wer er war. Tom Riddle, Schulsprecher im Jahr 1945. Unser Lord wird ihn umbringen. Aber was ich denke ist ja unwichtig."

Blaise starrte Tigris mit großen Augen an.

„Ich werde ihn um Erlaubnis fragen!", rief Tigris entnervt. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass er dagegen ist. Wir können kaum die mächtigsten Zauberer der Geschichte darstellen und ihn auslassen, und wir können ihn kaum darstellen, wie er jetzt ist. Es würde eine Panik auslösen und wir würden der Schule verwiesen werden."

„Er wird vielleicht mit einer Runde Cruciatus davonkommen, wenn der Dunkle Lord gerade gute Laune hat.", sinnierte Draco. „Er ist bereits verrückt, also wird es wahrscheinlich keinen großen Unterschied machen, wenn er vollkommen den Verstand verliert."

„Wir können ihn nicht auslassen.", wiederholte Tigris.

Draco setzte sich auf und sah ihn an. „Ich denke, dass er besser reagieren wird, wenn wir ihn auslassen, als wenn wir die Welt daran erinnern, dass er einmal Tom Riddle war. Er wird uns wahrscheinlich so oder so verfluchen, aber im ersten Fall haben wir eine größere Chance am Leben zu bleiben. Danke im Übrigen, dass du uns diese wunderbare Grube gegraben hast."

„Tom Riddle war ein herausragender Schüler. Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher, brillant…"

„…und ein Halbblut.", vollendete Draco.

Blaise schnappte schockiert nach Luft. „Der Dunkle Lord ist ein Halbblut?"

„Ja, und wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist erwähnst du das nie wieder.", schnappte Draco.

„Er war auch der Sohn von Cicuta Bator, letzte Nachfahrin Salazar Slytherins. Er wurde in einem Waisenhaus geboren, niemand wusste wer sein Vater war."

„Aber Riddle ist kein Zauberername."

„Er könnte auch erfunden sein. Er war eine Waise. Es gibt keine Unterlagen, die beweisen, wer Tom Riddles Vater war. Wenn es sie gäbe, wäre er nicht in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen."

„Leute werden es herausfinden."

„Nur wenn sie wirklich tief graben. Selbst wenn, glaubst du, jemand geht und veröffentlicht es im Daily Prophet? Kaum."

Draco seufzte und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Dann stürz dich auf das, was Engel nicht zu betreten wagen, wie du es immer tust. Ich weiß ich kann dich nicht aufhalten. Aber versuch wenigstens am Leben zu bleiben. Ich will unseren Eltern nicht erklären müssen, dass du dich wegen einem Kostümball umgebracht hast."

„Er wird mich nicht töten." Tigris wusste nicht, wie er Draco davon überzeugen sollte.

Sein Bruder warf ihm einen unglücklichen Blick zu. „Du hörst nie auf mich. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es versuche."

„Weil ich dein Bruder bin, und du mich vermissen würdest.", sagte Tigris neckend.

Draco warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Ja, vermutlich." Er wandte sich ab.

Blaise strich mit der Hand über Tigris' Gesicht. „Wann hast du vor zu gehen?"

„Nächstes Wochenende."

„Er hat Recht, es ist Wahnsinn. Tu es nicht."

„Wenn er uns ohnehin verflucht, was gibt es zu verlieren?"

Sie vergrub ihre Hände in Tigris' Haaren. „Dein Leben, du dummer Kerl. Es gibt dein Leben zu verlieren."

„Warum glaubt ihr mir nicht, dass er mich nicht umbringen wird?", fragte Tigris frustriert.

„Weil er der Dunkle Lord ist, und weil er schon Leute wegen weniger umgebracht hat. Leute die älter und wichtiger waren als du. Tu es nicht, Tigris, bitte."

Tigris lächelte ihr zu. „Ich verspreche dir, er wird mich nicht umbringen. Vielleicht habt ihr Recht und er verflucht mich, aber das riskiere ich. Wenn ich verletzt werde, kannst du mich wieder gesund küssen."

Sie zog an seinen Haaren. „Du bist so ein sturer, idiotischer… Gryffindor!"

Tigris grinste. „Ich bin getroffen. Wirklich, das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie."

Sie seufzte. „Oh, sei verdammt noch mal still."

Sie schubste ihn auf das Bett und schloss die Vorhänge um sie herum. „Wenn irgendjemand das durchziehen kann, dann du. Aber ich bleibe dabei, Draco hat Recht."

Tigris öffnete den Mund, aber sie küsste ihn und hinderte ihn so an einer Erwiderung.

„Sei still.", murmelte sie dabei. „Sei einfach nur still."

o

Tigris konnte Blaise und Draco kaum sagen, dass er sicher war, dass Voldemort ihn nicht umbringen würde, weil er den Dunklen Lord besser kannte als irgendjemand sonst, sinnierte er. Es war Donnerstagabend, einer der wenigen Tage, an denen er Zeit hatte, sich in seiner Basiliskform zu entspannen. Vielleicht würde Voldemort ihn verfluchen, aber Tigris bezweifelte es. Der Dunkle Lord hatte auch etwas durch diesen Kostümball zu gewinnen. Vielleicht hätte er den beiden von seinem zweiten Plan erzählen sollen. Plan im Plan könnte man es nennen. Aber nein, Tigris würde erst Voldemorts Antwort abwarten. Es gab schließlich keinen Anlass, grundlos Aethonans scheu zu machen. Er fühlte sich rastlos. Vielleicht war er doch nicht ganz so ruhig was diese Idee anging, wie er es sich und den anderen glauben machen wollte.

Ungehalten verwandelte Tigris sich zurück. Er brauchte etwas, um sich abzulenken. Wenn er darüber nachdachte… Er hatte Snape schon lange keinen Besuch mehr abgestattet.

o

Der Tränkemeister war in seinem Büro und korrigierte Hausaufgaben. Als Tigris eintrat sah er missgestimmt auf, aber sobald er ihn erkannte wurde sein Gesicht blank.

„Mister Malfoy.", begrüßte er ihn in einem neutralen Tonfall.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen.", sagte Tigris, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

„Ja, genau einen Tag seit Ihrer letzten Zaubertränkestunde.", entgegnete Snape sarkastisch.

„Sie wissen was ich meine.", sagte Tigris.

Snape legte seine Feder beiseite und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Tun Sie es und dann gehen Sie. Es ist spät, ich habe Arbeit zu erledigen und die unfähigen Idioten die ich heute unterrichten musste haben bereits dafür gesorgt, dass ich Kopfschmerzen habe."

„Soll ich sagen, dass es mir leid tut?", fragte Tigris spöttisch.

Snape warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Nein, weil ich es verabscheue angelogen zu werden. Bitte, vergeuden Sie nicht unnötig meine Zeit."

„Wie Sie wollen."

Tigris sah in Snapes schwarze Augen und in seinen Geist. Er überflog die Erinnerungen und fand nichts Ungewöhnliches. Tigris hielt sich nicht lange damit auf und suchte stattdessen nach den Erinnerungen, die ihn mehr interessierten. Er würde endlich herausfinden, wie Neleus Snape gestorben war. Einen Moment fühlte er sich wie in einem sich drehenden Kaleidoskop, dann war er in der Erinnerung, die er gesucht hatte.

o

Severus musste etwa fünfzehn sein. Er sah aus wie in der Erinnerung, die Tigris zwei Jahre zuvor in dem Denkarium gesehen hatte, ein hagerer, blasser Teenager mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren. Im Moment ging er auf ein düster wirkendes Gebäude zu, das sich inmitten einer menschenverlassenen Einöde befand. Rechts und links von ihnen erstreckte sich das Moor. Wenn es jemals einen Weg zu dem Haus gegeben hatte, war er der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen. Reste von Steinmauern wiesen darauf hin, dass es vor langer Zeit einmal von einem ummauerten Garten und vielleicht Stallungen umgeben gewesen sein musste, doch davon war nichts mehr zu sehen. Severus' Truhe schwebte wenige Meter hinter ihm her. Es war Sommer. Offensichtlich kam er gerade von Hogwarts, also musste das Haus Snape Hall sein. Es war ein verfallenes, verlassen wirkendes Herrenhaus, das Grimmauld Place freundlich erscheinen ließ. Die einst vielleicht schönen Glasfenster waren blind und staubig und die gesamte Vorderseite wurde von der großen, schweren Eingangstür dominiert. Der Treppenaufgang war von Unkraut überwuchert, dorniges Gestrüpp säumte den im Nirgendwo beginnenden Weg, welcher dorthin führte, und Efeu rankte sich an der Fassade hoch. Der gesamte Ort erschien verwahrlost und feindselig. Severus verharrte am Beginn des Weges und starrte auf das Gebäude. Er schlang die Arme um sich. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Tigris, dass der Junge zitterte. Anscheinend fürchtete er sich davor, weiter zu gehen.

Schließlich atmete Severus tief durch und ging mit zögernden Schritten auf die Eingangstür zu. Er öffnete sie mühselig und trat mit gesenktem Blick ein. Die Halle dahinter war düster. Als die Tür sich quietschend wieder geschlossen hatte, verharrte der Junge einen Moment lang von der Halle abgewandt. Als Severus sich schließlich umdrehte erstarrte er.

Inmitten der Halle lag Neleus auf dem Boden. Eine Lache von Blut umgab ihn. Über dem Körper kniete ein älterer Lucius, als in der letzten Erinnerung, beide Hände um ein Messer verkrampft. Der blonde Mann war nun erwachsen, aber hatte nichts von dem aristokratischen Erscheinungsbild an sich, das ihn später auszeichnen sollte. Seine Robe war blutbesudelt und seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Lucius versenkte das Messer mit einer mechanisch anmutenden Bewegung in dem leblosen Körper unter sich, zog es heraus und stach erneut zu. Neleus war offenkundig schon längst tot. Sein Brustkorb war eine einzige blutige Masse.

„Lucius?", fragte Severus unsicher.

Der Mann vor ihm reagierte nicht.

Severus trat langsam auf Lucius zu, so als würde er sich einem gefährlichen Tier nähern, und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf Lucius' Arm. Lucius zuckte zusammen und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Eine Sekunde später glitt das Messer aus seiner Hand und fiel klappernd auf den Steinboden. Severus kniete neben den Beiden nieder und begegnete Lucius' leerem Blick.

„Komm zu dir, Lucius. Er ist tot. Hörst du mich? Er ist tot."

Ein Schauer durchlief Lucius' Körper und er holte zitternd Luft. Dann brach er plötzlich zusammen und vergrub seine blutigen Hände in Severus' Robe. Severus schlang die Arme um seinen Cousin, während der haltlos zu schluchzen begann.

o

Tigris zog sich zurück, verwirrter als je zuvor. Seit er erfahren hatte, dass sein Vater Neleus Snape umgebracht hatte, hatte er gedacht es wäre ein kalter, geplanter Mord gewesen. Aber die Person die er in dieser Erinnerung gesehen hatte war in Nichts wie der gefühllose, kalkulierende Todesser den er kannte. Es war ein verzweifelter Mann der anscheinend im Affekt gehandelt hatte und von dem was er getan hatte schockiert war. Es passte nicht zusammen.

Snape sah auf die Papiere auf seinem Tisch hinunter und, nach einem kaum merklichen Zögern, griff entschlossen nach seiner Feder und begann, die Aufgaben weiter zu korrigieren.

„Wenn Sie erfahren haben, was Sie wollten, gehen Sie bitte."

Tigris starrte den Professor an. Er wurde nicht schlau aus ihm. Nichts ergab mehr wirklich Sinn. Frustriert wandte er sich ab und verließ das Büro. Er freute sich beinah auf sein Gespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord an diesem Wochenende.

o

Am Morgen des Hogsmeade-Wochenendes stand Tigris früh auf. Er plante, einen der ersten Züge zu nehmen, so dass er von Hogsmeade aus apparieren konnte, bevor das Dorf von Schülern überrannt wurde. Durch die Schlange auf seinem Arm wusste er, dass der Dunkle Lord am Wochenende regelmäßig Versammlungen abhielt, um Berichte der niederrangigeren Todesser einzuholen. Das Gefühl, wenn der Lord sie zusammenrief, war nur ein Schatten dessen, wie sich das wirkliche Dunkle Mal anfühlte, und gewöhnlich ignorierte Tigris es. Er war nicht verpflichtet, darauf zu antworten, solange er in Hogwarts war. Es würde jedoch genügen, um zu dem Versammlungsort zu apparieren, der ihm natürlich unbekannt war. Der Dunkle Lord hatte irgendwo eine Basis, da die Mitglieder seines Inneren Kreises ihn auch ohne gerufen zu werden aufsuchten, aber sie war allen anderen unbekannt. Die Plätze an denen die größeren Versammlungen stattfanden änderten sich jedes Mal.

In Hogwarts herrschte noch morgendliche Stille, als Tigris sich zum Hogwarts-Express aufmachte. Es war vor dem Frühstück. Er würde etwas essen, sobald er in London war. Er plante, nach London zu apparieren, da er nicht wusste, wann genau der Dunkle Lord seine Todesser zusammenrufen würde. Es war normalerweise am späten Vormittag – die Versammlungen dauerten oft bis in die Nacht hinein. Er hoffte, relativ früh mit dem Dunklen Lord sprechen zu können, so dass er mit den anderen Schülern aus Hogsmeade zurückkehren konnte. Es würde schwierig werden, sich nach Sperrstunde in die Burg zurück zu schmuggeln.

Als Tigris die Kerker verließ, hatte er für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete, aber er tat es ab. Das ganze Schloss war noch im Tiefschlaf, es war allenfalls Mrs. Norris. Er war bereits die ersten Treppenstufen hinauf gegangen, als er ein Geräusch hörte, das definitiv nicht von Mrs. Norris stammte, aber da war es bereits zu spät. Er kam nicht einmal mehr dazu, sich umzudrehen, bevor ein Betäubungszauber ihn in den Rücken traf. Das Letzte, was er wahrnahm, war der Mobilicorpus, der ihn auffing, bevor er die Treppe hinunterfallen konnte.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: HermyBookworm, alge28, das-som, SoleilNoir, burningange184_

_Zu Halloween ein neues Kapitel, leider nicht das Halloweenkapitel, das ich geplant hatte (dauert noch ein wenig). Zum Glück habe ich endlich ein wenig mehr Zeit, deshalb gibt es das nächste Kapitel spätestens in zwei Wochen. _


	5. SdWCh5: Meine Pläne, deine Pläne

_Disclaimer:_

_**Ich bin der Geist, der stets verneint...**_

_Auch das noch._

_**Ich hüte mich, mit dir zu brechen... Auch wenn dir Harry Potter nicht gehört.**_

_Ich denke, ich muss mal mit dem Hundefänger sprechen. Ich hatte schon immer etwas gegen Pudel._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

5. Meine Pläne, deine Pläne, Meisterpläne

Tigris erwachte in einem leeren Kerkerraum. Er wusste, dass er noch immer in Hogwarts war, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte warum, doch er wusste nicht wo. Irgendwo in den Kerkern, offensichtlich. Recht weit unten, wie sich aus der Feuchtigkeit der Wände schließen ließ. Sein Stab und Sarin waren verschwunden und er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Missmutig stand er auf.

Tigris wusste nicht, wer ihn angegriffen hatte, aber er hatte eine starke Vermutung. Sein Bruder hatte bei ihrer Diskussion zuvor viel zu leicht aufgegeben, und Draco war in dieser Nacht bei Athena gewesen. Außerdem hatte außer Draco nur Blaise gewusst, dass Tigris früh am Morgen gehen wollte, und Blaise würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit seinem Bruder reden müssen… nachdem er aus diesem Raum entkommen war.

Er versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, aber sie war natürlich verschlossen. Leider war Tigris' Handmagie noch immer sehr unzuverlässig, wenn es nicht um die Black- Zauber ging. Er brachte einen Lumos und auch einen Alohomora zustande, wenn er sich sehr anstrengte, aber was immer die Tür verschloss war zu stark für einen Erstklässlerzauber.

Er trat die Tür ärgerlich. Tigris wusste nicht, wie spät es war, aber es war sicher schon nach dem Frühstück. Der Dunkle Lord würde seine Leute bald zusammenrufen, und er saß in diesem Raum fest. Woher kam es, dass Geschwister immer glaubten, dass sie wüssten, was das Beste für ihre Anverwandten war? Draco hatte sicherlich gedacht, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, sonst hätte Tigris früher gespürt, was er beabsichtigte. Das war der Hauptgrund, warum Tigris seinen Bruder verdächtigte – hätte sein Angreifer eine wirklich böse Absicht gehabt, hätte er ihn rechtzeitig bemerkt.

Hätte Tigris nicht Sorge gehabt, dass Überwachungszauber auf dem Raum lagen, hätte er seine Armschienen abgenommen. Was immer die Tür geschlossen hielt, einem Schwall unkontrollierter Magie würde es wohl kaum Stand halten. Er wollte jedoch sein Geheimnis nicht so einfach preisgeben.

Tigris tigerte eine Weile zornig auf und ab, der Lösung kein Stück näher, als sich plötzlich Sarin unter der Tür durch schlängelte. Er stieß beinahe einen Freudenschrei aus, als er sah, dass sie seinen Stab im Maul hatte.

„Sarin, du bist die Beste!", rief er. „Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„_Es war nicht einfach, Meister."_, sagte die Schlange selbstzufrieden, sich um Tigris' Arm windend. _„Euer Nestgefährte hat den Stab gut bewacht. Ich musste ihn beißen, um ihn zu bekommen."_

„_Du hast ihn gebissen?", _fragte Tigris erschrocken, unabsichtlich zu Parsel wechselnd.

„_Keine Sorge, er schläft nur."_, beruhigte Sarin ihn. _„Ich weiß, Ihr wollt nicht, dass ich ihn verletze." _

„Gut.", sagte er zufrieden.

Die Zauber an der Tür waren schwerer zu durchbrechen, als Tigris gedacht hatte, aber es gelang ihm schließlich. Ein Zeitzauber sagte ihm, dass es inzwischen früher Mittag war. Er eilte aus dem Schloss, zum Glück niemanden antreffend. An der Bahnstation beschloss er, direkt nach London zu apparieren. Die Station war gerade außerhalb der Anti- Apparier- Barriere.

Es war keinen Augenblick zu spät. Sobald er in Knockturn Alley appariert war, fühlte Tigris die dumpfe Hitze des Rufs. „Morsedo.", murmelte er, und apparierte zu dem Punkt, zu dem der Ruf ihn zog.

o

Tigris apparierte in der Ruine einer alten Burg. Ein Teil der Mauern stand noch, aber um sie herum erstreckte sich Wald. Auf den Zinnen wuchsen bereits Bäume und der ehemalige Hof war aschebedeckt, wo ein Feuer vor kurzer Zeit Schösslinge und Sträucher vernichtet hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord stand auf der Plattform des letzten verbleibenden Turms und sah auf seine eintreffenden Gefolgsleute herunter.

Als die letzten appariert waren, knieten sie gemeinsam nieder.

„Willkommen.", sagte der Dunkle Lord lediglich. Danach begann er, einen nach dem anderen der Anwesenden zu sich zu rufen.

Die Restlichen blieben knien und warteten. Es war eintönig, aber Tigris wusste, er musste Geduld haben. Es war dem Dunklen Lord sicher nicht entgangen, dass er hier war, aber es gab etliche Anwesende, deren Berichte wichtiger waren als die Angelegenheiten eines Schülers.

Schließlich erwärmte sich das Mal auf seinem Arm erneut, diesmal mit einer stärkeren Intensität. Tigris fragte sich, was wirklich der Unterschied zwischen diesem Mal und dem Dunklen Mal war, außer dass Dumbledore sein Mal anscheinend nicht erkennen konnte. Bisher hatte das Mal alle Eigenschaften, die er von dem richtigen Dunklen Mal kannte. Warum benutzte der Dunkle Lord ein Mal, das Dumbledore erkennen konnte? Warum benutzte er überhaupt ein so offensichtliches Zeichen, wenn es seine Todesser in die Gefahr brachte, enttarnt zu werden? Tigris verbannte diesen Gedanken, als er auf die Plattform vor den Dunklen Lord apparierte und auf die Knie fiel. Er küsste den Saum der Robe des Dunklen Lords und versuchte, Pettigrew zu ignorieren, der hinter ihnen in den Schatten kauerte. Wie es schien hatte sich der Dunkle Lord noch immer nicht der miserablen Ratte entledigt. Welchen Nutzen der erbärmliche Feigling für ihn haben mochte entging Tigris, aber wer war er, den Dunklen Lord in Frage zu stellen?

„Tigris.", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich muss zugeben, deine Anwesenheit hier überrascht mich. Ich bin neugierig, welchen Grund du hast, Hogwarts zu verlassen und Verdacht auf dich zu lenken."

Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er hätte daran denken sollen, dass das den Dunklen Lord nicht glücklich machen würde.

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten zu berichten, mein Lord, und einen Plan der Eurer Zustimmung bedarf."

Der Dunkle Lord winkte ihm, fort zu fahren.

„Wie Ihr vielleicht wisst, plant Dumbledore dieses Jahr einen Halloweenball abzuhalten und hat angeordnet, dass alle Anwesenden sich entsprechend dem Muggelbrauch verkleiden sollen."

Der Dunkle Lord verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Widerliches gerochen, unterbrach Tigris jedoch nicht.

„Wir… das heißt ich und die anderen Slytherins… halten dies für eine gute Gelegenheit, die Autorität des alten Mannes zu untergraben." Tigris schilderte kurz die Pläne, die sie für ihre Verkleidung gemacht hatten.

Der Dunkle Lord starrte ihn nachdenklich an. „Ist das alles?", fragte er dann.

„Nein.", sagte er hastig. „Ich dachte, wir könnten diese Maskerade nutzen, um Dumbledore noch härter zu treffen. Es ist jedoch ein gefährlicher Plan, ich bin unsicher, ob er Eure Zustimmung finden wird…"

„Erzähl mir davon.", sagte der Dunkle Lord kalt.

Tigris senkte den Blick und legte mit stockender Stimme seinen Plan dar, den Plan von dem er noch niemandem erzählt hatte. Plötzlich, während er vor dem rotäugigen Magier kniete, schien es eine schlechte Idee, eine irrationale Idee, aber nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Als er geendet hatte blickte er zögernd auf.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. Es jagte Tigris Angst ein, dass er nicht sagen konnte, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Vielleicht hatte er seine Kenntnis des Mannes überschätzt? Wie viel konnte man schon wirklich aus einer gedanklichen Verbindung erfahren, die bestenfalls instabil war; eine Verbindung, die ihn mit flüchtigen Gedanken und Erinnerungen neckte, ohne ihm jemals wirklich Zugriff auf den anderen Geist zu geben? Ja, Tigris wusste einiges über den Dunklen Lord, aber konnte er wirklich sagen, dass er ihn KANNTE? Plötzlich erfüllte ihn der panikartige Gedanke, dass Draco Recht hatte und er einen fatalen Fehler beging.

„Interessant.", meinte der dunkle Zauberer, und Tigris vermeinte zu seiner Erleichterung, Amüsement in der schlangenhaften Stimme zu hören. „Anmaßend und waghalsig, ja… Deine Vermessenheit ist deinen Vorfahren würdig, junger Malfoy. Aber dennoch, ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass deine Idee… interessant ist."

Tigris schluckte. Der Dunkle Lord drehte seinen Eibenholzstab abwesend zwischen seinen langen weißen Fingern. Der Magier mochte seine Idee interessant finden, aber das hieß nicht, dass Tigris nicht verflucht werden würde. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Dunkle Lord sehr versucht war, ihn zu verfluchen. Er fragte sich nur, warum er es nicht bereits getan hatte.

„Crucio.", zischte der Dunkle Lord, beinah gelangweilt. Pettigrew, der noch immer in ihrer Nähe gekauert hatte, wand sich mit schrillen, nagtierartigen Schreien auf dem verfallenen Steinboden. Tigris wurde an all die Stunden erinnert, in denen er im Trainingsraum seines Vaters fette, hässliche Nager verflucht hatte. Es gab wirklich keinen Unterschied.

Vielleicht, dachte er trocken und seltsam unbeteiligt, behielt der Dunkle Lord die Ratte dafür in seiner Nähe.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken.", sagte der Dunkle Lord, als würde sich nicht gerade ein kleiner glatzköpfiger Mann zu seinen Füßen vor Schmerzen winden. „Komm nächste Woche wieder und bring mit, was immer du benötigst, für den Fall, dass ich dir die Erlaubnis gebe, diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Du wirst diesen Trank nicht ohne meine Aufsicht brauen."

„Ja, mein Lord.", erwiderte Tigris atemlos.

„Oh, und Tigris?"

„Mein Lord?"

Ein kalter weißer Finger strich über seine Wange und sandte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Es fühlte sich an, wie die Berührung eines Toten.

„Lass dich nicht erwischen. Ich würde nur ungern erfahren müssen, dass du mir Grund zur Enttäuschung gibst."

„Ja, mein Lord.", sagte Tigris heiser.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte, und erneut konnte Tigris sein Lächeln nicht deuten. „Geh. Du musst zu einem Schloss zurückkehren, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Tigris verneigte sich, und apparierte.

Als er in der Nähe von Hogsmeade apparierte, erneut über den Umweg von London, fragte Tigris sich, weshalb er, obwohl seine Unternehmung erfolgreich verlaufen war, das Gefühl hatte als würde sich ein Unwetter über ihrer aller Köpfe zusammenbrauen. Er schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund und machte sich auf den Weg zu Honeydukes. Vielleicht war es nur die Tatsache, dass die Nähe Voldemorts niemals eine angenehme Erfahrung war. Nur, warum hatte er dann nie zuvor so empfunden?

o

„Deine verdammte Schlange hat mich gebissen!"

Tigris betrachtete seinen Bruder mit stiller Erheiterung. Draco war wütend.

Sarin auf seinem Arm nahm Dracos Ärger mit weniger Humor als er, sie hatte sich aufgerichtet und zischte drohend, Entrüstung und Beleidigungen miteinander vermischend.

„Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, bist du es, der mich verhext und eingesperrt hat.", entgegnete Tigris ruhig. „Sarin sieht es nicht gern, wenn man mir meinen Stab stielt."

„Ja, fein.", schnaubte Draco. „Das habe ich gemerkt. Ich habe es zu deinem Besten getan, wie du sehr wohl weißt."

„Aber da ich noch lebendig und wohlbehalten bin, musst du wohl zugeben, dass du dich geirrt hast."

„Wunder geschehen immer wieder. Aber darum geht es nicht. Dein Hausreptil hat mich gebissen! Du hast versprochen, dass sie mich niemals angreifen würde!"

„Solange du mich nicht zuerst angreifst. Sie hat dir keinen Schaden zugefügt, mehr kannst du kaum erwarten, nachdem du mich hinterrücks überfallen hast."

„Das mag ich jetzt wissen, aber als sie mich gebissen hat war mir das nicht so klar! Ich dachte, meine letzte Stunde hat geschlagen!"

Tigris seufzte. Ihm wurde klar, dass Draco mehr geschockt als wirklich wütend war. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Sarin war eine tödlich giftige Schlange, wenn sie wollte.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er. „Aber ich kann dir kaum versprechen, dass es nie wieder passiert. Sarin ist meine Vertraute. Sie tut, was sie für notwendig hält, um mich zu beschützen. Ich würde es auch nicht anders haben wollen. Im Übrigen, ich habe nächste Woche ein erneutes Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord. Versuch nicht, mich erneut aufzuhalten. Unserem Lord wird es kaum gefallen, wenn ich zu spät komme, und du wirst deine Vorhersagen sicher nicht selbst wahr machen wollen."

Draco starrte zu Boden. Er ballte für einen Moment die Fäuste und atmete tief durch. Dann setzte er sich auf seine Bettkante. „Wie es aussieht, hast du es ja geschafft, unseren Lord von deiner wahnwitzigen Idee zu überzeugen. Ich sollte dir wahrscheinlich gratulieren, aber wie kann ich das, wenn du so leichtfertig mit deinem Leben spielst? Manchmal denke ich, dies ist alles nur ein Spiel für dich, aber hier geht es um mehr als Spielsteine. Ich weiß nicht… Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so sorglos sein kannst."

Tigris schloss die Augen und rieb sich müde über die Stirn. „Es ist mein Leben, Draco. Ja, ich gehe Risiken ein, aber ich weiß, was ich riskiere. Du kannst nicht einfach Entscheidungen für mich treffen."

„Wie kann ich NICHT Entscheidungen für dich treffen, wenn du so waghalsig und rücksichtslos bist?", rief Draco aus. „Kannst du nicht verstehen…"

„… dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst?", beendete er den Satz. „Das verstehe ich, Draco. Aber DU musst auch verstehen, dass ich meine eigenen Fehler machen muss. Ich bin vorsichtig, auch wenn es dir nicht so vorkommen mag. Ich bin immer vorsichtig."

Draco schlug mit der Faust auf sein Kissen ein. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, wir entfernen uns immer mehr voneinander, wenn wir uns nie wirklich nahe gestanden haben? Es ist gerade mal ein Jahr, dass ich dich Bruder nenne, und dennoch… Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich dich mein Leben lang kennen und nun würdest du dich plötzlich in eine Person verwandeln, die mir vollkommen fremd ist."

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. Er verstand nicht wirklich, was Draco meinte, und er musste zugeben, dass es ihn nicht wirklich kümmerte. Draco hatte vielleicht Recht, aber er war nicht besonders gut in all diesen Gefühlsangelegenheiten. Draco blieb sein Bruder, egal was er tat, oder? Er würde immer für Draco da sein, wenn Draco ihn um Hilfe bat. Das änderte sich nicht, egal was sonst geschah. Vielleicht hatte er sich verändert. Aber war es nicht selbstverständlich, dass das geschah? Menschen veränderten sich im Laufe ihres Lebens. Sie lernten hinzu, wurden erwachsen. Vielleicht war er einfach nur erwachsener als Draco.

Als würde Draco seine Gedanken erahnen schüttelte er plötzlich den Kopf, wie um lästige Gedanken zu vertreiben, und sah auf. „Wie auch immer. Hast du Lust auf eine Partie Backgammon? Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr gespielt."

„Sicher.", entgegnete Tigris lächelnd. Er war zufrieden, dass Draco das Thema fallen ließ. „Rot oder Weiß?"

Draco lächelte zurück, auch wenn das Lächeln seine Augen nicht wirklich erreichte. „Ich denke, ich lasse dir die Wahl."

o

Tigris lehnte in der Tür und betrachtete Snape, der wieder einmal dabei war, Aufsätze zu korrigieren. Das war wahrscheinlich die Kehrseite davon, dass der Tränkmeister seine Schüler ständig mit Hausaufgaben überhäufte. Snape musste längst bemerkt haben, dass er da war, dennoch ignorierte er ihn. Eins musste man dem Mann lassen, er war stur.

Tigris räusperte sich. „Guten Abend, Professor."

Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe, aufzusehen. „Was kann ich diesmal für Sie tun, Mister Malfoy? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist es weniger als eine Woche her, dass wir uns zuletzt _unterhalten_ haben. Sicher denken Sie nicht, dass meine Loyalitäten sich innerhalb von drei Tagen ändern."

„Ihre Loyalitäten haben mich niemals gekümmert, Professor.", sagte er, sich von der Tür abstoßend. „Nur Ihre Handlungen."

Tigris stieß die Tür mit seinem Fuß zu und rief die Schutzzauber herauf.

„Haben Sie bereits ein Kostüm für unseren Halloweenball?"

Snape warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Wenn Sie hier sind, um Smalltalk zu betreiben, muss ich Sie bitten zu gehen. Wie Sie sehen, habe ich zu arbeiten."

Tigris grinste ohne sich zu bemühen, freundlich zu erscheinen. „Haben Sie eines?"

Er beneidete denjenigen nicht, dessen Aufsatz Snape gerade bewertete. „Nein, habe ich nicht.", zischte der Professor.

„Welch ein glücklicher Zufall. Sehen Sie – ich habe ein Kostüm für Sie."

Snape sah ungläubig auf. „Genügt es Ihnen nicht, in meinen Erinnerungen herumzutrampeln?", fauchte er dann. „Müssen Sie mich auch noch vor der gesamten Schule demütigen?"

Tigris lachte amüsiert. „Sie wissen doch noch nicht einmal, was es ist, Professor."

Snape ballte wütend die Fäuste. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Feder in seiner Hand nicht brach.

„Wie Sie wahrscheinlich nicht wissen,", sagte Tigris ungerührt, „haben wir Slytherins als Haus entschieden, unsere Kostüme nach einem bestimmten Thema auszuwählen. Es ist nur angemessen, wenn Sie als unser Hausvorstand dazu passen." Er warf Snape eine silberne Halskette zu, die dieser etwas verwirrt, aber mit bemerkenswert guten Reflexen fing. „Legen Sie sie um."

„Was ist das?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

„Sie werden sehen. Legen Sie sie um.", wiederholte Tigris.

Snape zögerte einen Moment, dann öffnete er widerwillig die Kette und legte sie um. Es war beeindruckend zu sehen, wie der Zauber funktionierte. Ein glitzernder Schimmer umgab Snape für einen Moment, bevor sein Aussehen sich veränderte. An Snapes Stelle befand sich nun ein bärtiger blonder Mann in keltischer Kleidung. Sein missmutiger Gesichtausdruck blieb jedoch unverändert.

Tigris musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen. Snapes Gebaren passte nicht im Geringsten zu den sanften Gesichtszügen des Sehers und Barden.

Er schwenkte seinen Stab und ein Spiegel erschien vor ihnen im Raum.

Der Professor starrte auf sein Spiegelbild und hielt dann seine Arme vor sich, wie um zu überprüfen, dass es keine Täuschung war. Danach verzog er das Gesicht. „Und wen soll das Ihrer Meinung nach darstellen?"

Tigris grinste. „Aber Professor… Sicher erkennen Sie eine der berühmtesten Figuren der Geschichte."

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Hilft es Ihnen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Draco zugestimmt hat, Ihnen seine Harfe zu leihen?"

Snapes Augen weiteten sich in Erkenntnis. „Taliesin?", fragte er ungläubig. „Nein, Mister Malfoy, Sie sind verrückt, wenn Sie glauben, ich spiele für Sie einen _Barden._" Aus Snapes Mund klang das wie eine Beleidigung. Nun, Snape konnte vermutlich selbst eine Liebeserklärung wie eine Beleidigung klingen lassen, wenn er wollte.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Tigris erheitert. „Sie haben eine gute Stimme, wie ich mich von Litha her erinnere."

Snape zischte wie eine gereizte Katze. „Ich wusste, ich hätte mich niemals von Narcissa dazu überreden lassen sollen."

„Der Schulleiter wird bestimmt begeistert sein."

„Oh, daran zweifle ich nicht!"

„Ich wette, er wird Sie auffordern, zu singen."

„Ich wette dagegen, da ich dieses Kostüm nicht tragen werde!", fauchte Snape.

„Abgemacht.", grinste Tigris.

„Was?" Es war ein lohnenswerter Anblick, den für seine Friedfertigkeit bekannten Kelten so außer sich zu sehen.

„Ich habe mit Ihnen gewettet, dass der Schulleiter Sie auffordern wird, zu singen, und Sie haben dagegen gehalten.", sagte Tigris. „Nun zu den Bedingungen…"

„Ich habe _nicht_ mit Ihnen gewettet!", schnappte Snape.

„Das sehe ich anders.", entgegnete Tigris belustigt. „Soll ich Ihre Worte wiederholen?"

Snape bebte vor Zorn. „Fein, ich habe mit Ihnen gewettet. Um was haben wir gewettet?"

„Zuerst werden Sie einen Eid schwören, mit niemandem darüber zu reden, mit wem Sie gewettet haben und um was."

„Sie haben dies geplant!", knurrte Snape zornig.

„Sie haben mich durchschaut, Professor!" Tigris ließ seine fröhliche Fassade fallen. „Nun schwören Sie."

Snape ballte die Faust. „Darf ich zumindest fragen, warum?"

„Alles was Sie wissen müssen, ist, dass unser Lord mit meinen Handlungen einverstanden ist.", erwiderte Tigris. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war beinahe drollig. „Nun schwören Sie."

Snapes Gesicht versteinerte sich und er legte seinen Stab auf seine Handfläche.

„Ich, Severus Snape, schwöre, mit niemandem darüber zu reden, mit wem und über was ich heute gewettet habe."

Der Stab wirbelte herum und kam ruckartig zum Stillstand.

„Nun hoffe ich klären Sie mich auf, um was ich gewettet habe?", sagte Snape dann eisig.

Tigris lächelte kalt. „Natürlich, Professor. Es ist ganz einfach."

Die blauen Augen drückten Wut nicht halb so gut aus, wie es die schwarzen taten, als Tigris Snape erklärte, was er von ihm wollte. Er hätte dennoch wetten können, das Taliesin niemals in den zweihundert Jahren seines Lebens so erbost ausgesehen hatte – und er hatte sich sagen lassen, dass Slytherins niemals wetteten, wenn sie nicht sicher waren zu gewinnen.

o

Tigris stand in der Dusche und ließ das Wasser auf sich herunter prasseln, ein angenehmes Gefühl nach einem anstrengenden Tag. Plötzlich fühlte er zwei Hände, die über seine Schultern glitten, dann ertönte ein weiblicher Aufschrei. Er stellte das Wasser aus und trat aus der dampfenden Duschkabine heraus, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Eine halbnasse Blaise stand im Duschraum und keuchte wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Blaise!", sagte Tigris halb amüsiert, halb empört. „Was tust du hier? Was, wenn jemand herein kommt?"

„Ich habe einen Zauber auf die Tür gelegt.", sagte Blaise indigniert. „Wie kannst du das aushalten, das ist ja kochend heiß!"

Tigris betrachtete sie erheitert. Die Körperteile von ihr, die mit in der Dusche gewesen waren, hatten eine krebsrote Farbe angenommen. Sie sah gleichzeitig bezaubernd und lächerlich aus.

„Ich mag es so.", erwiderte er schulternzuckend. „Vielleicht, weil die Muggel mit denen ich aufgewachsen bin niemals warmes Wasser für mich übrig hatten. Ich habe es immer als einen Luxus betrachtet, in Hogwarts heiß duschen zu können."

„Du siehst aus wie ein Krebs.", sagte sie, ihre Fassung zurück gewinnend.

„Und du siehst aus wie ein gefleckter Krebs.", gab Tigris zurück. „Die anderen Jungen werden es dir nicht danken, dass du sie alle aus den Duschen ausgesperrt hast."

Sie schmollte. „Heißt das, du willst nicht mit mir duschen?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt." Er zog sie zu sich. „Mal sehen, ob wir eine Temperatur finden können, die du angenehmer findest. Du musst sie natürlich testen."

„Natürlich.", grinste sie. „Wie es scheint, ist dein zweites Treffen gut verlaufen?"

Tigris lächelte und rief seinen Stab zu sich, um einen Schutzzauber auf den Raum zu legen. Dann bannte er den Stab zurück zu seiner Kleidung und stellte das Wasser wieder an. Diese einfachen Zauber konnte er inzwischen leicht mit der Hand ausführen.

„Unser Lord war zufrieden. Er erwartet natürlich, dass ich Erfolg habe. Das bringt mich zu dem Teil, bei dem ich deine Hilfe brauche."

„Oh? Ich werde natürlich gerne tun, was immer unser Lord wünscht."

Tigris lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Dusche und genoss das Gefühl ihrer Hände, die Schaum auf seiner Brust verrieben.

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest. Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, es wird dir gefallen."

Ihre braunen Augen musterten ihn neugierig. „Du hast nichts davon gesagt, dass es noch einen anderen Plan gibt."

„Ich wollte erst sicher sein, dass unser Lord seine Zustimmung gibt."

„Mein Junge ist erwachsen. Er macht seine Pläne ganz alleine.", sagte sie mit einem spöttischen Seufzen. „Ich fühle mich so alt und überflüssig."

Tigris zog sie zu sich. „Oh, ich versichere dir, du bist nicht überflüssig. Im Gegenteil, du bist sehr, sehr wichtig."

„Gut.", sagte sie. „Dann lass hören."

o

In der Woche vor Halloween waren alle damit beschäftigt, ihre Kostüme fertig zu stellen. Am Montag war Slytherins Kammer angefüllt mit aufgeregten Erstklässlern, die alle in ihren kleinen Kesseln rührten, um den letzten Schritt der Artefaktherstellung durchzuführen. Diejenigen von ihnen, die in Snapes NEWT- Kurs waren, hatten zuvor den benötigten Trank gebraut. In der letzten Stufe musste nun jeder selbst sein Amulett und das gewünschte Photo oder Gemälde hinzugeben und einen einfachen Spruch aufsagen. Bisher hatten alle das ohne Probleme geschafft.

Einige der Kinder waren nun fertig und man sah ein paar würdevolle Zauberer und Hexen ausgelassen durch den Raum tanzen und sich in den Spiegeln, die zu diesem Zweck aufgestellt worden waren bewundern.

Draco sah zu, wie zwei Kobolde – Sameth und Melvyn – ein paar erhabene Druiden durch die Halle jagten. „Es ist beeindruckend.", sagte er. „Ich frage mich, ob man diese Amulette nicht auch noch anderweitig nutzen könnte."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Tigris geistesabwesend. Er war beschäftigt damit, aufzupassen, dass nichts schief ging. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen. Einerseits hatten selbst Vincent und Gregory die Amulette ohne Schwierigkeiten fertig bekommen. Andererseits gab es immer ein paar Unverbesserliche, die selbst die simpelste Aufgabe in Chaos verwandeln konnten.

„Nun, sie sind besser als jeder Maskierungszauber, den ich kenne, und halten länger als Vielsaft. Überlagern sie auch die magische Signatur?"

Tigris runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich habe das nicht getestet. Aber es sollte nicht schwierig sein, dem Amulett ein paar dementsprechende Runen hinzuzufügen." In Gedanken ging er das dazu nötige Ritual durch. „Ich bin allerdings nicht sicher, dass es nur mit einem Photo funktioniert."

„Was würde man brauchen?"

„Etwas von der Person, die man darstellen will. Vorzugsweise Blut."

„Das würde es dann auf jeden Fall illegal machen, wenn es das Ministerium nicht ohnehin verbietet, sobald sie hiervon erfahren."

„Ja." Wie es aussah, waren alle mit ihren Amuletten fertig. Blieben noch knapp sechzig für die nächsten Tage.

„Dennoch, es ist sehr nützlich. Ich frage mich, ob unser Lord…"

„Wir sollten das besser besprechen, wenn wir unter uns sind.", unterbrach Tigris Draco. Sie standen ein wenig abseits von den anderen, und es konnte niemand weitererzählen, was er während des Trainings überhörte. Dennoch. „Blaise und ich wollten dich ohnehin fragen, ob du uns bei etwas… fortgeschrittenerem… Training Gesellschaft leisten wirst. Wir sollten alle nicht aus der Übung kommen."

„Also denkst du, das Blaise soweit ist, ohne Aufsicht trainieren zu können?"

„Ja, sie hat sich sehr schnell angepasst. Ich denke nicht, dass sie noch Probleme hat."

„Ich denke, ich gehe lieber schlafen. Du weißt, was ich von diesem Training halte."

Tigris betrachtete Draco nachdenklich. „Du wirst es früher oder später brauchen. Spätestens wenn das Schuljahr zu Ende ist."

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Aber es ist schließlich nicht so, als wollte ich um jeden Preis in den inneren Kreis. Nicht jeder ist so eifrig in seinen Anstrengungen wie Tante Bella."

Sein Bruder klatschte in die Hände, bevor Tigris etwas entgegnen konnte. „Wie es aussieht, habt ihr es alle geschafft.", rief er, zu den anderen hinüber gehend. „Sehr gut! Seid ihr alle mit euren Kostümen zufrieden?"

Enthusiastische Zustimmung schlug ihm entgegen.

„Gut.", sagte Draco lächelnd. „Dann packt eure Amulette gut weg, damit ihr sie Freitag auch wieder findet. Es ist spät geworden, ich bin sicher, ihr seid alle müde."

Einige der Kinder waren widerwillig, ihr Spiel aufzugeben, aber schließlich hatten alle historischen Gestalten wieder Schülern Platz gemacht und die Kammer leerte sich. Etwas später gesellte Blaise sich zu ihnen.

„Was deine Idee betrifft…", sagte Tigris zu Draco. „Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord bereits von den Amuletten erzählt. Er ist auch der Meinung, dass sie sich als nützlich erweisen werden. Es bleibt natürlich die Frage, wie lange das Ministerium braucht, um Detektionszauber gegen sie zu entwickeln."

Draco war ein wenig überrascht. „Das klingt, als wärst du inzwischen bei unserem Lord in der Gunst gestiegen."

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er mochte meine Ideen. Es bleibt abzuwarten, wie lange das so bleibt."

Draco betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, dann nickte er. „Ich verabschiede mich für heute."

Als sein Bruder gegangen war, wandte Tigris sich Blaise zu. „Wir sind allein. Hast du vorbereitet, was wir abgesprochen haben?"

Sie nickte. „Es ist ein wenig kompliziert, aber es sollte funktionieren. Haben wir Zeit, es vor Freitag zu testen?"

„Wir müssen es auf jeden Fall testen.", entgegnete er. „Möglichst, wenn Draco anderweitig beschäftigt ist. Morgen vielleicht."

Sie nickte, und zog eine Pergamentrolle aus dem Ärmel. „Hier ist übrigens das Gedicht, nach dem du gefragt hast. Guinevra hat ein wenig Zeit gebraucht, aber ich denke, es ist gut geworden."

Tigris überflog die Zeilen und grinste. „Ja, wer hätte gedacht, dass Gregorys kleine Nichte solches Talent besitzt. Danke. Wollen wir anfangen?"

Sie nickte. „Ich nehme an, du hast alles, was wir brauchen."

„Natürlich." Tigris grinste ihr zu. „Ich habe schließlich gelernt, dass gute Vorbereitung das wichtigste an jedem Plan ist."

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Lobarie, PadfootLi, Nissa7, Dax, SoleilNoir, Brirdy, burningangel84, Condor, babada, Antarial, alge28_

_Das nächste Kapitel kommt in ein bis zwei Wochen!_

_Außer den Malfoys wissen nur die Zwillinge und Dumbledore, dass Tigris Harry Potter war._

_Nein, Tigris hat nicht an Ginny gedacht._

_Alle die auf Draco getippt haben, können sich nun gratulieren. :)_


	6. SdWCh6: Samhainklänge

_Disclaimer: _

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells..._

_**Nur weil es schneit, ist es noch lange nicht Weihnachten.**_

_Na und? Harry Potter gehört mir ja auch nicht, und ich schreibe trotzdem über ihn. Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw him…_

_**Fröhlich darüber zu sein, dass es kalt und nass ist, wenn jede vernünftige Katze nur auf der Heizung liegen möchte... Die spinnen, die Zweibeiner.**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

6. Samhainklänge

Die Tage vor Halloween vergingen wie im Fluge, und plötzlich, bevor sie alle es wirklich begriffen hatten, stand das Fest vor der Tür. Die Unterrichtsstunden am Nachmittag waren abgesagt worden, so dass alle genug Zeit hatten, sich auf den Ball vorzubereiten.

Tigris fühlte ein nervöses Flattern im Magen, als er Draco dabei zusah, wie er sich zurechtmachte. Was sein Bruder an einer perfekten Illusion noch verbessern wollte, war ihm schleierhaft. Ihr Jahrgang hatte es am einfachsten gehabt, die Kostüme auszusuchen. Es gab alte Jahrbücher, welche Photos vom Jahrgang 1945 enthielten. Sie hatten sich nur noch einigen müssen, wer wen darstellte. Draco hatte sich für Neleus Snape entschieden. Tigris hatte versucht ihn davon abzubringen, aber Draco glaubte, er sei nur nicht damit einverstanden, weil er Severus nicht mochte. Ausnahmsweise war einmal genau das Gegenteil der Grund, aber Tigris konnte das Draco nicht sagen, ohne ihm zu erzählen, was er über Neleus wusste. Draco hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung von der Vergangenheit ihres Paten.

Der Junge, der nun wenig von ihm entfernt vor dem Spiegel stand und seine langen schwarzen Haare kämmte, war unverkennbar Neleus Snape, aber es gab auch entscheidende Unterschiede zu dem Mann, den Tigris aus Snapes Erinnerungen kannte. Dies war ein Teenager, und Dracos Mimik milderte die Anzeichen von Grausamkeit, die in dem Foto zu sehen gewesen waren. Es war unheimlich.

„Du weißt, dass Neleus im inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords war, nicht wahr?", fragte Tigris gedehnt, und betrachtete seine Hände, die etwas dunkler waren, als seine normale Hautfarbe. Perfekt manikürte Fingernägel. Tom Riddle hatte offenbar auf sein Erscheinungsbild Wert gelegt.

Draco/Neleus lachte. „Ja, warum?"

„Ich meine nur, er hat diese Position sicher nicht umsonst eingenommen."

Sein Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was willst du damit sagen? Das ich mein Verhalten ändern soll, solange ich wie er aussehe? Es mag dir neu sein, aber die Hälfte der Schule hält mich bereits für den perfekten Todesser, wenn ich wie ich selbst aussehe. Davon abgesehen verkleide ich mich nur als Neleus Snape, ich will nicht wirklich Neleus Snape sein."

Tigris brummte etwas Undefinierbares. Draco hatte natürlich Recht.

„Du weißt aber, was Dumbledore gesagt hat… wir sollen uns wie die Personen verhalten, die wir darstellen, so dass wir nicht sofort erkannt werden."

Draco schnaubte. „Wir müssen nicht alles tun, was der alte Narr sagt. Außerdem wissen wir doch ohnehin, wer sich hinter welchem Kostüm verbirgt. Zumindest, was die Slytherin betrifft, und den anderen Häusern geht es sicher genauso. Der ganze Quatsch mit Leute kennen lernen, die man normalerweise nicht ansprechen würde, ist also ohnehin hinfällig."

„Hmm.", erwiderte Tigris.

Draco grinste ihm zu. „Du willst doch nur, dass wir alle unsere Ergebenheit dir gegenüber bezeugen."

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste zurück. „Es muss doch einen Vorteil haben, den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt zu imitieren."

Sein Bruder lachte. „Ich wusste doch, dass du ein verstecktes Motiv hast, ausgerechnet dieses Kostüm auszusuchen. Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht, dass wir alle vor dir niederknien, wenn du den Gemeinschaftsraum betrittst, mein Lord."

„Das hört sich gut an.", meinte Tigris amüsiert. „Würdet ihr auch den Saum meiner Robe küssen?"

Draco zog eine Braue hoch. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass Tom Riddle so offensichtlich war. Es ist ziemlich verdachtserregend, wenn ein paar Schüler vor einem anderen auf die Knie fallen und ihn mit ‚mein Lord' anreden, selbst wenn derjenige Schulsprecher ist."

Tigris seufzte gespielt. „Zu schade. Dass du aber auch immer meine Träume mit der nüchternen Realität zerstören musst…"

„Ja, das Leben ist unfair, Bruder. Wie sollte ich dich nennen, Tom oder Riddle?"

„Wie wäre es mit Marvolo?", entgegnete Tigris, wissend, dass Voldemort beide Namen gehasst hatte.

„Fein, Marvolo. Bist du fertig?"

„Bin ICH fertig?", fragte Tigris empört. „Ich bin schon seit einer Stunde fertig, Neleus, und du hast noch immer verfärbte Finger. Was wohl daran liegen muss, dass es Teil der Illusion ist."

Eine Sache, die Neleus offensichtlich mit seinem Sohn gemein hatte – die Vorliebe für Tränke und die Spuren, die das hinterließ.

Draco schnaubte. „Du hast nur keine Ahnung, was das Wort Auftritt bedeutet." Er betrachtete seine Finger ärgerlich und rieb an ihnen herum. „Neleus auch nicht, offensichtlich."

„Es wird nicht abgehen, sosehr du es auch versuchst. Kommst du nun endlich?" Tigris war aufgestanden und wartete nun ungeduldig in der Tür.

Draco grummelte, aber folgte ihm schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die meisten anderen Slytherin warteten dort bereits auf sie. Es war seltsam, den Gemeinschaftsraum mit Erwachsenen angefüllt zu sehen, von denen sie die jüngsten waren. Zwischen den ganzen Zauberern und Hexen tummelten sich ein paar Kobolde, Fomore, Goblins, Veelas, Dunkelelben und Vampire. Die dunklen Magier hatten immer reichlich Unterstützung von magischen Wesen gehabt, da damals wie heute deren Rechte in der Zaubererwelt zu wünschen übrig ließen.

Draco/Neleus reichte einer schwarzhaarigen Vampirin die Hand. „Darf ich Sie zu diesem Ball bitten, Comtesse?"

„Aber natürlich, Chéri.", erwiderte die Vampirin, hinter der sich Athena Hector verbarg. Sie stellte Martine Larouge dar, welche zu Melusinas innerem Kreis gehört hatte. Sie hakte sich bei Draco ein. Da sie älter war, und zudem Stöckelschuhe trug, überragte sie ihren Partner ein Stück. Tigris war gespannt, wie sich das beim Tanzen auswirken würde. Bisher schien es Draco nicht zu stören.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen und blieb schließlich an einer schwarzhaarigen Siebtklässlerin hängen. Sie hatte die klassischen Gesichtzüge der Black, Bellatrix' dunkle Augenlider und volle Lippen, und die blauen Augen seiner Mutter.

„Cassiopeia.", sagte er. „Du bist eine Vision." Sie trug eine reich bestickte Galarobe, welche ihre vollen Kurven betonte.

Cassiopeia/Blaise ergriff Tigris' Hand und lächelte ihm zu. „Ein Schmeichler wie immer, Marvolo. Wollen wir gehen?"

„Wann immer du willst, meine Liebe."

o

Sie waren einige der ersten, die die Große Halle betraten. Die normalen Tische waren verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle waren Dutzende kleinerer Tische im Raum verteilt. In der Mitte war eine Tanzfläche freigelassen. Vorne vor dem Lehrertisch befand sich das Büffet. Dort fanden sich ein missmutig dreinblickender Taliesin, das Orakel von Delphi – wer das wohl sein mochte? - einer der sieben Zwerge, eine Alraune und Merlin, welcher sich vergnügt mit einer sehr prüde bekleideten Catwoman unterhielt. Auch die wahre Identität von Merlin ließ wenig zu raten übrig, denn nur einer würde Merlin darstellen, wie ihn sich Muggel vorstellten – mit einer lilanen Robe mit silbernen Sternen und Monden, komplett mit sternchenbesetztem Zauberstab mit einer glitzernden Kugel an der Spitze. Jedes Mal, wenn der Mann den Zauberstab schwenkte hinterließ er einen glitzernden Sternchenregen. Dumbledore hatte sich diesmal selbst übertroffen.

„Cool, Catwoman.", sagte jemand neben Tigris. „Ist das McGonagall?"

Tigris warf Marcellos Taltos, alias Richard, einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. „Ich vermute es. Könntest du uns deine Begeisterung für alles was muggel ist zumindest diesen Abend ersparen? Vergiss nicht, wen du darstellst."

Der Mann, der zehn Jahre nach seinem Abschluss einer von Voldemorts gefürchtetsten Killern werden sollte, rollte mit den Augen. „Krieg dich ein, Tigris. Es ist alles nur ein Spiel, vergiss das nicht. Sieh sie dir an! Es ist Catwoman! Ein Meisterstück an Verwandlungskunst, wenn du schon nichts anderes anerkennen kannst."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es Cassiopeia gefallen würde, wenn ich dieses besondere Meisterstück der Verwandlungskunst zu lange betrachte.", entgegnete Tigris. „Davon abgesehen, es ist McGonagall!"

Ein paar der anderen Jungen verzogen das Gesicht und sahen hastig in eine andere Richtung. Wirklich, so faszinierend war ein bisschen Leder nun auch wieder nicht! Außerdem, wenn Tigris sich recht erinnerte zeigte die echte Catwoman bedeutend mehr Haut. Andererseits, für die konservativen Zauberer war wahrscheinlich bereits das eng anliegende Lederkostüm gewagt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass McGonagall es in sich hatte?

„Du bist so verklemmt.", sagte Richard. „Sieh dir ihre Brüste an. Ich meine, ich bin schwul und weiß das zu wertschätzen. Und ja, es ist McGonagall. Eben drum. Hast du gesehen, dass sie eine Peitsche hat?"

Amandus Lestrange neben Richard war rot angelaufen und stöhnte peinlich berührt. „Bitte, Rick. Muss das sein?"

Richard grinste und rubbelte Amandus/Theodore durch die Haare. „Tut mir leid, Liebling. Ich benehme mich, versprochen."

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie das geht.", sagte Theodore, aber die Röte in seinen Wangen ließ etwas nach.

„Marcellus, du musst ihn Marcellus nennen.", sagte Margarete Avery hinter ihnen. Es war Millicent, die sich bei Vincent eingehakt hatte, welcher, sehr phantasiereich, als sein Großvater, Horatius Crabbe, verkleidet war. Wären die langen Haare nicht gewesen, hätte man von der Verkleidung nicht das Geringste bemerkt.

Richard schlang die Arme um Theodores Taille. „Nenn mich Marc."

Theodore lächelte und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Du bist unmöglich – Marc."

„Warum nicht Marcy?", spöttelte Millicent.

Richard warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, du alte Kuh!"

„Hey!", sagte Vincent ärgerlich. „Ich warne dich, rede nicht so mit meiner Freundin, _Marcy_." Er schüttelte seine Faust in Richards Richtung.

Tigris war überrascht von Vincent. Entweder hatte der Junge ein wirkliches Problem mit Richard, oder das zwischen ihm und Millicent war ernster als es aussah. Das erste wäre nicht wirklich eine Überraschung. Richards Weigerung, aus seiner Meinung über Muggel einen Hehl zu machen, hatte ihm nicht gerade Freunde in Slytherin eingebracht.

„Frieden, Kinder.", sagte er laut. „Lasst eure Streitereien im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Er ist es doch, der sich nicht um den Codex schert.", grummelte Vincent.

„Horatius…", warnte Tigris.

Vincent sah trotzig zu Boden. „Entschuldigung, Riddle."

„Marvolo.", verbesserte Tigris.

Sie setzten sich an ein paar Tische, wo normalerweise der Slytherintisch stand.

„Was ist dein Problem?", fragte Tigris Millicent leise, als sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Du hast dich wie ein gemeiner Muggel verhalten, auf Richards sexuelle Orientierung anzuspielen. Das ist nicht gerade fair gegenüber Theodore."

Millicent sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was? Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst. Weil ich ihn Marcy genannt habe? Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun, dass er auf Männer steht."

„Warum dann?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil es ihn sauer macht? Ich mag ihn nicht. Er ist viel zu besessen von Muggeln. Man könnte denken, er ist ein Schlammblut."

Tigris lehnte sich zurück und fragte sich, ob er ihr glauben konnte. Die Antwort war sehr wahrscheinlich Ja. Millicent war reinblütig, und in der Zaubererwelt waren gleichgeschlechtliche Paare nicht ungewöhnlich. Nicht ungewöhnlich genug, um Homophobie eine Grundlage zu bieten. Ein weiteres Laster, das die Muggelgeborenen eingeschleppt hatten. Er vermutete, es war nur seine Muggelherkunft, die ihn auf Millicents Beleidigung so empfindlich reagieren ließ. Und Richard? Millicent hatte wahrscheinlich Recht, Theodores Freund verbrachte zuviel Zeit mit Muggeln. Richard hatte selbst seinen Urlaub in der Muggelwelt verbracht, wenn er es richtig mitbekommen hatte. Wie man von Ferien unter Muggeln so begeistert sein konnte, war Tigris unverständlich.

o

Nach und nach füllte sich die große Halle. Es gab eine weite Bandbreite an Fabelwesen und berühmten Persönlichkeiten – unter ihnen auch, zu Tigris' Missmut, mehr als einmal Harry Potter. Er versuchte, ihnen allen Namen zuzuordnen, aber gab schnell auf. Er erkannte Ron – weil nur Ron sich als der Sucher der Chudley Cannons verkleiden würde – und er nahm an die Feuerfee neben ihm war Ginny. Möglicherweise war dann die Marilyn Monroe daneben Hermione, auch wenn er es für unwahrscheinlich hielt. Es saß eine weitere blonde Frau an diesem Tisch, ohne Zweifel auch eine Muggel- Berühmtheit, aber sie war ihm unbekannt. Sie trug einen grauen Anzug und einen Hut, was sie fast wie einen Mann wirken ließ, aber ihre Haare waren im Stil der fünfziger Jahre aufgesteckt. Vielleicht war das Hermione, aber wer war dann die Monroe? Tigris hätte natürlich seine Legilimentik benutzen können, um es herauszufinden, aber er wagte es nicht, dafür seine Okklumentik- Schilde zu senken. Dumbledore war ihm mit seinen Blicken gefolgt, seit er die Halle betreten hatte. Er hatte wohl gesehen, wie der Schulleiter Hagrid beruhigte, der als Riese verkleidet war. Natürlich hatte Hagrid den Jungen erkannt, der für seinen Schulverweis verantwortlich war.

Tigris fragte sich, ob Ginny ihn erkannte. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob Ginny Tom Riddle jemals gesehen hatte. Soweit er wusste, hatte sie das Tagebuch immer nur zum Schreiben benutzt, und als Riddle das Buch verließ, war sie bereits bewusstlos.

Sie aßen, tranken und amüsierten sich. Ein paar Mal tanzte Tigris mit Blaise. Dabei beobachtete er den Lehrertisch, und wartete darauf, dass sich Merlin mit Taliesin unterhielt. Weniges an Dumbledore war berechenbar, aber diesmal war Tigris sicher, dass er seine Wette gewinnen würde. Er sollte Recht behalten.

o

Severus Snape hatte Feiern immer gehasst. Zu laute und zu fröhliche Ansammlungen zu vieler Menschen in stickigen Räumen, welche vollkommen vernünftigen Leuten Anlass gaben sich zu betrinken und sich unmöglich zu benehmen. Nicht nur das, man erwartete immer wieder von ihm dass er an dieser lächerlichen Fröhlichkeit teilnahm oder anderweitig einen Narren aus sich machte. Wirklich, Feiern waren die Quintessenz dessen, was er an Menschen allgemein verabscheute.

Was ihn zu einem Menschen brachte, den er im Moment ganz besonders verabscheute – Tigris Malfoy. Der Bengel war sein Patensohn, leider. Gerade im Moment verfluchte Snape den Moment, an dem diese Höllenbrut in sein Leben getreten war. Tigris Malfoy rangierte auf Platz eins in der Liste der Menschen, die der Grund dafür waren, dass er sein Leben hasste… zusammen mit jenem bewussten anderen Menschen – oder war das eher eine Kreatur - welcher ihn jede Woche aufs Neue daran erinnerte, warum er ihn so hasste. Diese Beiden, die sich ausgerechnet diesen Tag ausgesucht hatten, um sich gegen ihn zu verbünden, zusammen mit dieser _Feier, _und nicht zu vergessen dem Ausbund aller Fröhlichkeit und Unwissenheit, _Dumbledore_, ließen ihn wünschen er könnte eine Flasche Mondschatten trinken und zwanzig Jahre im Nirwana schwelgen. Aber nein, seine Anwesenheit zu diesem illustren Anlass war unerlässlich – laut aller seiner Herren. Er hatte zu viele Herren. Er hätte Lucius an jenem schicksalhaften Tag vor zwanzig Jahren zur Hölle schicken sollen… das würde etliche seiner Probleme lösen. Eingeschlossen dieses Bastards, welcher vor den ignoranten Augen der gesamten Schülerschaft als der Dunkle Lord herumstolzierte – oh, er hatte auf den ersten Blick gewusst, wer DAS war. Und sein Vater war aus dem Grab auferstanden… Draco vermutete er. Der unwissende Junge. Süße, unbarmherzige Moiren. An Tagen wie diesem bedauerte er seinen Entschluss, niemals Alkohol in der Öffentlichkeit zu trinken.

„Was für eine wunderhübsche Harfe."

Snape sah auf und warf dem Sprecher einen Blick zu, der jedem anderen unmissverständlich mitgeteilt hätte, dass er VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT INTERESSIERT daran war, sich zu unterhalten. Nur nicht diesem Mann. Dieser Mann hatte eine nervenzerreibende Immunität gegenüber allen subtilen Hinweisen und verbalen wie nicht verbalen Zaunpfählen, die in seine Richtung geschleudert wurden.

„Albus.", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Taliesin.", erwiderte der Schulleiter so fröhlich, als hätte er ihn auf das herzlichste begrüßt. „Du erinnerst dich, sicherlich, an unsere Abmachung, zu diesem Anlass nicht unsere richtigen Namen zu benutzen."

„Sicher erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich mich an dieser lächerlichen Charade beteilige.", knurrte Snape.

Dumbledores Blick sagte ihm, dass er es sehr wohl erwartete. „Du weißt, als Lehrer haben wir eine Vorbildfunktion für die Kinder."

Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Meinetwegen. Sie werden mir allerdings sagen müssen, was das da" – er gestikulierte mit der Hand in Richtung des kopfschmerzauslösenden Erscheinungsbilds des Schulleiters - „darstellen soll."

Dumbledore schien ein wenig beleidigt. „Also wirklich, Severus. Ich weiß, du kümmerst dich nicht viel um Muggel, aber selbst du solltest Merlin erkennen."

„Das habe ich.", erwiderte er beißend. „Ich hoffte nur, ich wäre im Irrtum."

Dumbledore bedachte ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Du solltest ein wenig lockerer werden, mein Junge. Hab ein wenig Spaß an dieser wundervollen Feier. Es gibt Karamell-Toffeys am Büffet!"

Snape schnaubte. „Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass ich Süßigkeiten verabscheue."

Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten. „Na, na. Ich weiß, du magst Schokolade. Schokolade macht glücklich, das weiß jeder."

„Offensichtlich.", sagte der Tränkemeister trocken. „Wollten Sie etwas Bestimmtes? Wenn nicht, möchte ich Ihnen Minerva als Gesprächspartnerin empfehlen. Sie teilt offensichtlich Ihren Geschmack, was Kostüme angeht."

Dumbledores Blick wanderte zu der Harfe. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich hatte den Gedanken, wo wir schon einmal den berühmtesten Barden aller Zeiten unter uns haben…"

„Fragen Sie es nicht.", sagte Snape, entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hoffend, dass Dumbledore EINMAL, nur EINMAL in all der Zeit in der er ihn kannte auf ihn hören würde. „Ich flehe Sie an, fragen Sie es nicht." Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, nicht einmal seine regungslose Maske fallen lassen, um ihn wissen zu lassen...

„Nun, nun…", sagte Dumbledore augenzwinkernd. „Kling nicht so tragisch, mein Junge. Schließlich will ich dich nur um ein einziges Lied bitten. Das ist doch sicher nicht zuviel verlangt von dem größten Barden der je gelebt hat."

Snape schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er sie öffnete sah er Tom Riddle und seine Gefährtin die Halle verlassen. Das würde ihm Zeit lassen, bis sie zurückkehrten. Zeit, in der er nichts tun konnte. Nichts außer zu warten.

„Danke, _Merlin_.", sagte er, sich in Gedanken den kleinen, unzuverlässigen Vogel vorstellend, welcher ebenfalls Merlin genannt wurde. Vor langer Zeit hatten die Zauberer des Nordens Merline zum Ausliefern von Botschaften benutzt. Noch heute sagte man in diesen Gebieten, verlorene Post sei wohl mit einem Merlin versandt worden. „Dank Ihnen habe ich soeben eine Wette verloren. Also, so sehr es mich auch quält, das zu sagen: Ja, ich werde ein Lied singen."

Dumbledore strahlte. Der arme Narr. Wenn er wüsste, wenn Snape ihm sagen könnte was ihn erwartete, würde er nicht länger strahlen.

„Aber nicht jetzt.", sagte Snape, ausatmend. „Später." Noch ein paar wenige, kostbare Momente später.

o

Blaise sah auf Tigris herunter. „Weißt du, ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie es wäre, mit dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Erde ins Bett zu steigen."

Tigris starrte sie an.

„Wenn er so aussieht wie jetzt natürlich.", fügte sie hastig hinzu.

Er grinste. Für einen Moment hatte sich da ein wirklich beunruhigendes Bild in seinem Kopf geformt. „Bin ich nicht genug für dich?"

„Du bist mehr als genug für mich.", erwiderte sie. „Aber ein Mädchen kann träumen, oder nicht?"

„Wie ich schon sagte…", sagte er. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor der Tanz beginnt, nutzen wir sie." Er zog die Vorhänge um das Bett zu. „Bereit, Liebling?"

„Jederzeit.", wisperte sie zurück.

Er schloss die Augen, und umarmte die Dunkelheit.

o

Draco war beunruhigt. Sein Bruder und Blaise waren mitten während der Feier plötzlich verschwunden. Er hatte Dumbledore mit Snape reden sehen, der Schulleiter hatte die bewusste Frage gestellt, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Wo blieben die Beiden? Der Tanz war kurz davor, zu beginnen.

Schließlich sah er die Beiden an der Tür stehen. Draco drängte sich durch die Masse der Schüler hindurch.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", zischte er. „Dumbledore hat die Frage schon vor über einer halben Stunde gestellt. Wo wart ihr?"

Blaise machte eine seltsame Handbewegung, aber Tigris legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. Dracos Bruder sah ihn nicht an. Sein Blick ruhte mit einem eigenartigen, gierigen Ausdruck auf der großen Halle, fast als sähe er sie nach langer Zeit zum ersten Mal.

„Das braucht dich nicht zu kümmern, Neleus.", sagte Blaise kalt. „Du solltest ein wenig mehr Respekt gegenüber…"

Tigris' Finger gruben sich in ihren Arm und sie verstummte, ein ärgerliches Glitzern in den Augen.

Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber etwas an den Beiden hielt ihn davon ab. Etwas an ihnen war seltsam, aber er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, was.

Tigris Blick richtete sich auf den Lehrertisch und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem arroganten, fast boshaften Lächeln, das Draco einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sein Bruder ging entschieden zu sehr in seiner Rolle auf.

Draco bemerkte, dass Dumbledores Blick auf ihnen ruhte. Der Schulleiter starrte sie geradezu an. Das übliche Zwinkern in seinen Augen war verschwunden. Er schien angespannt, doch gleichzeitig verwirrt, als wäre er nicht sicher, was er sah.

„Lass uns tanzen, meine liebe Cassiopeia.", riss die samtige Stimme seines Bruders in seiner Verkleidung Draco aus den Gedanken. „Es findet sich schließlich nicht jeder Tage die Gelegenheit, in der großen Halle von Hogwarts zu tanzen."

Blaise lachte gackernd, ein Lachen, das Draco beunruhigend an seine Tante Bella erinnerte.

Die Beiden gingen hinunter zur Tanzfläche. Draco folgte ihnen mit seinem Blick. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend auf, wie sehr sich der Tanzstil seines Bruders verbessert hatte. Es war eine Eleganz in seinen Bewegungen, die er während des Weihnachtsballs noch stark vermisst hatte. Die Beiden boten ein eindrucksvolles Paar, auch wenn Blaise ein wenig steif erschien, fast als hätte sie Hemmungen, Tigris zu berühren. Draco fragte sich, ob die Beiden sich gestritten hatten. Sie benahmen sich ein wenig merkwürdig.

o

Sie waren zurück. Severus Snape ballte unter dem Tisch seine Hand zur Faust. Ein seltsames Paar, wie sie sich zwischen den anderen Schülern auf der Tanzfläche bewegten. Die Schüler hielten Abstand zu ihnen, als umgäbe sie eine Aura der Unnahbarkeit. Die Beiden waren merkwürdig. Tigris' Augen wanderten über die große Halle, als wolle er sich jedes winzige Detail einprägen. Blaise hingegen schien völlig eingenommen von ihrem Tanzpartner zu sein. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen, fast als hätte sie Drogen genommen. Snape wusste, dass das Mädchen erbärmlich verschossen in seinen Patensohn war, aber das war einfach krank.

Er bemerkte, das Dumbledore die Beiden nicht aus den Augen ließ und fragte sich, was der Schulleiter so faszinierend an dem Paar fand. Snape konnte sich jedoch nicht lange Gedanken darüber machen, er musste eine Wette einlösen. Er beugte sich zu Dumbledore hinüber.

„Dieses Lied, das Sie von mir verlangt haben…"

Dumbledore wirkte erschrocken, als wäre er intensiv auf etwas anderes konzentriert gewesen. „Ja richtig, das Lied, Severus. Willst du es jetzt singen?"

Snape nickte.

„Gut, gut…" Dumbledore schien ein wenig abwesend, aber erhob sich und klopfte gegen sein Glas. Das helle Geräusch hallte in vielfacher Lautstärke in der Halle wieder. Die Musik verstummte und alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den Lehrertisch.

„Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen.", begann Dumbledore fröhlich. „Unser allseits beliebter Tränkemeister, aus dem heutigen Anlass als der berühmte Barde Taliesin bei uns, hat sich bereiterklärt, uns eine Kostprobe seiner Kunst darzubieten."

Aufgeregtes Murmeln erfüllte die Halle.

„Ruhe, Ruhe…", sagte Dumbledore. „Wie ich erfahren habe gibt es da einen Zusammenhang mit einer Wette, auch wenn ich nicht genauer ins Detail gehen will…"

Einige der Anwesenden lachten. Typisch, dass sie sich auf die Kosten ihres Tränkelehrers amüsierten. Gryffindors natürlich.

„Ich möchte Sie alle bitten, die Tanzfläche zu räumen, da das Haus Slytherin anscheinend einen kleinen Auftritt für uns geplant hat. Sie sind sicher alle ebenso gespannt wie ich, was uns erwartet."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und die Tanzfläche klärte sich, während Snape die Harfe stimmte. Es war eine sehr gute Harfe, ein kostbares Stück. Wenn Snape selbst Harfe spielte, dann in Erinnerung an seine Mutter, die dieses Instrument geliebt hatte, aber sein Instrument kam nicht annähernd an dieses Stück heran. Er hätte es genossen, seine Finger über diese Seiten gleiten zu lassen, wäre es ein anderer Anlass gewesen.

Snape schloss die Augen und rief sich die Zeilen ins Gedächtnis, die er am Tag zuvor auswendig gelernt hatte, dann begann er.

o

Draco ließ seinen Blick nervös über die anderen Slytherin wandern. Er hatte bis zuletzt nicht geglaubt, dass Severus wirklich singen würde, nur wegen einer verlorenen Wette. Offenbar hatte er sich geirrt. Tigris hatte wieder einmal das Unmögliche geschafft. Dracos Blick ging zu seinem Bruder und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Tigris und Blaise standen ein wenig abseits von den anderen. Nicht, weil sie sich abgesondert hatten, sondern weil niemand in ihre Nähe kam. Draco fühlte die Wirkung eines Zaubers um sie herum, der die anderen fern hielt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum die Beiden einen solchen Zauber für nötig hielten. Er hätte sie fragen können, aber er zögerte, sie anzusprechen. Vielleicht war er der Wirkung des Zaubers auch ausgesetzt, ohne es bewusst zu merken.

Die anderen Slytherin waren aufgeregt, insbesondere diejenigen, die an der Vorführung beteiligt waren. Draco dachte daran zurück, wie schnell sie alle mit der ganzen Sache einverstanden gewesen waren. Tigris hatte inzwischen einen fast erschreckenden Einfluss auf das Haus, und sein Bruder war sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst.

Draco unterdrückte ein Kichern.

Tigris war der irrigen Überzeugung, alle würden sich immer seiner Meinung anschließen, weil er überzeugende Argumente hatte. Er hatte sich selbst für arrogant gehalten, aber die Arroganz seines Bruders schlug seine eigene um Längen. Tigris glaubte wirklich, immer im Recht zu sein, immer alles besser zu wissen als alle anderen und immer die besten Lösungen für alles zu haben. Also natürlich mussten sich alle seiner Meinung anschließen. Draco bestaunte noch immer die schiere Selbstverliebtheit, deren eine solche Ansicht bedurfte. In Wirklichkeit hätte Tigris die Slytherins wahrscheinlich selbst davon überzeugen können, Muggelkleidung zu tragen und um einen Weihnachtsbaum zu tanzen, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Die Slytherins verehrten ihn wie einen Halbgott, und Tigris war zu blind es zu sehen. War er eifersüchtig? Natürlich. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war er der unangefochtene Prinz Slytherins gewesen, aber diese Zeit war vorbei. Sie hörten noch immer auf ihn, ja. Aber letzten Endes war es Tigris, der das letzte Wort hatte.

Als sein Bruder und er unterschiedlicher Meinung waren, was diese Kostüme anging, hatte Draco gewusst, er musste klein bei geben, oder er würde sein Gesicht noch mehr verlieren, als es ohnehin der Fall war. Es war demütigend, und er hasste es. Aber Tigris war sein Bruder, und auch wenn er neidisch war, konnte er es ihm nicht wirklich übel nehmen. Ein großer Teil dieser Einstellung beruhte darauf, dass Tigris nicht einmal wusste, was er hatte. Blaise wusste es. Blaise hatte es gefördert, wo sie nur konnte. Die machtverliebte kleine Gans. Aber Tigris war ahnungslos. Er würde es nicht glauben, wenn man es ihm ins Gesicht sagte. Es war liebenswert naiv… und zugleich so gefährlich. Manchmal jagte es Draco Angst ein. Er fragte sich, was aus Tigris werden würde, wenn sie die Schule verließen. Der Dunkle Lord würde ein solches Potential sicher zu nutzen wissen. Ihr Meister brauchte Leute mit der Begabung, die Massen für sich einzunehmen. Ihr Vater hatte diese Begabung, aber sein Nutzen hatte sich verringert, seit er das zweite Mal als Todesser verhaftet worden war. Die Menschen zögerten, ihm zuzuhören. Tigris hingegen – Tigris war ein unbeschriebenes Blatt.

Draco dachte über die Slytherins nach. Wenn er sich fragte, wer von ihnen wahrscheinlich dem Dunklen Lord beitreten würde, musste er zugeben: Die meisten. Überraschender Weise erfüllte ihn das nicht mit Freude. Er hatte einmal geglaubt, es würde Macht und Ehre bedeuten, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Er hatte geglaubt, es wäre ein Kampf für die richtige Sache – die Erneuerung der Zaubererwelt unter einer neuen, besseren Herrschaft. Und nun? Er weigerte sich, diesen Gedanken weiter zu denken. Er war ein loyaler Todesser. Das würde er immer sein. Aber Draco war nicht glücklich darüber, dass der Dunkle Lord soviel Zulauf hatte.

Es gab Ausnahmen, sicherlich. Richard zum Beispiel.

Richard war ein solcher Narr. Der Freund seines besten Freundes würde sich noch umbringen, wenn Theodore nicht aufpasste. Richard besaß die Unvernunft eines Gryffindors und den Ehrgeiz eines Slytherin. Eine tödliche Kombination, wenn sie den falschen Zielen diente.

Theodore.

Es hatte Draco überrascht, dass sein Freund nicht beitreten wollte. Aber dann – Theodore war immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen, ein Misanthrop. Wie sein Onkel Severus, in vieler Hinsicht. Draco hatte nie begriffen, warum Severus zum Todesser geworden war. Severus war einfach nicht der Typ, der vorbehaltlos an einen charismatischen Anführer glaubte. Charisma war an ihn vergeudet, er misstraute Menschen zu sehr.

Aquila.

Dracos Augen suchten den Jungen aus der Menge heraus. Ein weiteres Sinnbild an Unvernunft. Der Junge hatte Krabat als sein Kostüm gewählt, mit der Argumentation, dass jener ja einmal ein Gefolgsmann Corne Mlynks gewesen war. Agrippa Avery, der Corne Mlynk darstellte, war außer sich gewesen. Aquila hatte Avery schließlich besänftigt, indem er vor ihm auf die Knie fiel. War er der einzige, der diese Geste als den Hohn erkannte, der sie war? Krabat hatte schließlich den Hauptteil der Macht, derer er bedurfte, um Corne Mlynk zu besiegen, dadurch bekommen, dass er jahrelang vorgab ein loyaler Gefolgsmann zu sein.

Dann waren da die Erstklässler, über die sich noch nicht viel sagen ließ. Draco hoffte wirklich, Sameth und sein Freund würden dem Leitbild der Zabini- Familie folgen und neutral bleiben. Sameth war so anders als seine Schwester, voller Lebenslust und Unabhängigkeit. Er würde es hassen, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie das unter der Hand des Dunklen Lords zerstört wurde.

Dracos Blick wanderte zu Blaise und seinem Bruder zurück und er schauderte. Etwas stimmte nicht mit den Beiden. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht weiter verfolgen, da Severus zu singen begann.

Als die erste Strophe begann, betraten Philomela und Barnabas, in den Kostümen von Morgana und Samael, die Tanzfläche und begannen zu tanzen.

„Ihr wollt also ein Lied von mir...", begann Severus, im becircenden Singsang der Barden des Mittelalters. Der Klang der Harfe umschmeichelte seine Stimme.

„So lasst ein Lied mich singen

Ich sing von denen die vor uns kamen

Geschichten so alt

Wie die Eiben von Schottland

Hört, was sie berichten...

In Aelwyd'ollam lebte einst

Die letzte der Druiden

Morgana, klug und voller Stolz

Sie wollte das Schicksal besiegen

Der Zauberer einstige Göttermacht

Zerbrach in ihren Händen

Ihr Tod durch den, der sie verriet

Machte sie zu Legenden."

Philomela und Barnabas verbeugten sich vor dem Lehrertisch, und setzten ihren Tanz am Rand der Tanzfläche fort. Douglas und Irene, als Mordraud und Jezebeth, lösten sie in der Mitte ab. Gemurmel hatte sich in der Halle erhoben, teils verwundert, teils empört. Draco vermutete, die neugierigen Gesichter gehörten den Ravenclaws, die empörten den Gryffindors und die neutralen den Hufflepuffs. Er wollte nicht wissen, wer sich hinter den bewundernden verbarg, die er nicht kannte.

„Der erste aus der Dunklen Reihe

Unheil schuf er reuelos

Er suchte, was bereits verloren

Dennoch, Hass machte ihn groß

Verwaist durch seines Paten Hand

Strebte nach Rache Mordraud

Viele beugten sich seiner Macht

Doch durch Arthur fand er den Tod."

Wie Philomela und Barnabas zuvor verbeugten sich auch Douglas und Irene. Fiona und Kira betraten die Tanzfläche. Baba Yaga und Polednice. Die Königin der Dunkelelben war ein einschüchternder Anblick. Schwarze Haut, die wie verbrannt erschien, und quecksilberfarbene Augen, die nirgendwo und überall zugleich hinzusehen schienen. Aber Baba Yaga, die zu jeder Zeit ihres Lebens mehr oder weniger wahnsinnig gewesen war, stand ihr um nicht viel nach.

„Tief im Wald vor Menschen verborgen

Lebte mit Elben sie und Tier

Doch der Muggel Furcht und Misstrauen

Ließen nicht den Frieden ihr

Baba Yaga, hassgetrieben

Säte Tod wohin sie schritt

Aus den Wassern der Nusalki

Kehrte niemals sie zurück."

Dann kam der Auftritt für Agrippa Avery. Draco war überrascht zu sehen, dass Avery sich entschieden hatte, mit Aquila zu tanzen, anstatt mit seiner Freundin Minerva, die als Roberta Nigellus verkleidet war. Er konnte an Aquilas Haltung sehen, dass dieses Arrangement von dessen Seite nicht wirklich freiwillig war, und vermutete, es war Machtgehabe Averys. Es war natürlich eine wunderbare Gelegenheit für Avery, seinen Rang klar zu stellen.

„Hochgeboren, mit Macht gesegnet

Beendet er Chaos mit Leichtigkeit

Corne Mlynk, gefürchtet, gehuldigt

Tauchte Jahrzehnte in Dunkelheit

Hexen und Zauberer, weise und mächtig

Küssten voll Demut seine Hand

Krabat war's in dem der Meister

Schließlich seinen Meister fand."

Aquila konnte sein Grinsen am Ende der Strophe nicht ganz verbergen. Als Antwort zwang ihn Avery abrupt in eine Neigung nach hinten. Als er Aquila wieder hoch zog, war das Grinsen verschwunden. Draco musste zugeben, Avery hatte Stil, auch wenn er Aquila lieber mochte. Aquila war eine Herausforderung für Avery als Anführer seines Jahrgangs. Draco hatte solche Spielchen zu lange selbst gespielt, um sie nicht wertschätzen zu können. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass Avery Aquilas jemals wirklich Herr werden würde, ebenso wie er Richards niemals wirklich Herr geworden war. Die beiden machten Helena und Athena Platz. Draco warf der selbstzufriedenen Helena einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Auf dieses spezielle Machtspielchen hätte er verzichten können. Insbesondere auf Helenas Hand an Athenas Hüfte, die ein wenig zu weit oben lag.

„Vom Vater verstoßen

Als Hexe verfolgt

Blieb von ihrem Erbe

Ihr nur Hochmut und Stolz

Nicht weniger als die allumfassende Macht

Das war Melusinas Bestreben

Ihre eigene Schwester, geliebt und gehasst

Sie nahm im Kampf ihr das Leben."

Charles und Ninive waren eine angenehm langweilige Abwechslung, was die Machtspiele in Slytherin anging. Hier ging es nur um einen Jungen und seinen Schwarm. Ein erfolgreicher Eroberungsfeldzug, wie es schien. Umso interessanter war dagegen Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck.

„Gemordet ward ihm Kind und Weib

Von Muggeln ohne Erbarmen

Er suchte die Macht die verloren einst ward

Von denen die vor ihm kamen

Sein Zorn übertraf seine Klugheit

Er herrschte mit Furcht übers Land

Lord Grindelwald, der Große, er starb

Durch seines besten Freundes Hand."

Eisige Stille herrschte in der Halle. Dumbledore kochte, es war deutlich zu sehen, was alleine schon einen Erfolg darstellte. Die Tanzenden verbeugten sich erneut.

„Die Welt sollte zu ihren Füßen liegen

Dennoch, trotz all ihrer Klugheit und Macht

Gelang es keinem von ihnen, zu siegen."

Alle auf der Tanzfläche wichen zum Rand, bis sie einen Halbkreis zwischen Raum und Lehrertisch bildeten. Und dann kam der Auftritt von Tigris und Blaise.

„Von Beginn an gefürchtet und verbannt

Verwaist und arm

Doch schon als Kind brillant

Des Gründers Erbe hier sein Schicksal fand

Der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit

Er erreichte das Ziel der Unsterblichkeit

Seine Macht ist so groß wie keine zuvor

Wo die anderen versagten, triumphiert er."

Jeder hörte das letzte Wort, das nicht gesprochen wurde, den Namen, den auszusprechen verboten war – Voldemort.

Einige empörte Ausrufe wurden laut. Die blonde Muggelfigur, deren Name Marilyn Irgendetwas war, wie Tigris zuvor gesagt hatte, stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und floh aus der Halle. Die Blondine neben ihr zögerte einen Moment, hin und her gerissen zwischen den Geschehnissen in der Halle und ihrer Freundin, dann folgte sie ihr.

Tigris und Blaise verharrten in der Mitte der Tanzfläche und sahen zum Lehrertisch. Beide sahen sehr selbstzufrieden aus.

„Wollt ihr dem Beispiel eurer Mitdarsteller nicht folgen, und euch verbeugen?", fragte Dumbledore. Seine Stimme war ohne jede Wärme.

Tigris lächelte süffisant. „Sie hätten besser zuhören sollen, Schulleiter. Ich verbeuge mich vor niemandem. Es sind andere, die sich vor mir verbeugen. Wenn Sie mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen wollen…"

Dracos Atem stockte. War sein Bruder verrückt geworden? Was zum Hades bezweckte er damit?

Dumbledore stand ruckartig auf. Die Luft um ihn herum schien zu knistern und sein Kostüm wirkte nicht mehr im Geringsten lächerlich. Der Schulleiter war wütend.

„Ich verlange, dass Sie diese Charade auf der Stelle beenden, wer immer Sie wirklich sind!"

Tigris lachte, und Blaise neben ihm fiel leiser ein. „Sie enttäuschen mich, Dumbledore. Ich hätte erwartet dass Sie, von allen hier Anwesenden, am ehesten wissen, wer ich bin. Ihr Beharren darauf, mich bei einem Namen zu nennen der nicht länger meiner ist, hat mich schließlich oft genug gereizt."

In einer überraschenden Bewegung richtete Dumbledore seinen Stab auf Tigris. „Restituo formam!", rief er, mit einer Stimme voller Autorität.

Tigris machte keinen Versuch, den Zauber zu blocken, obwohl er – wie war Draco entgangen – seinen Stab in der Hand hielt. Stattdessen lachte er.

Während Tigris lachte löste sich die Illusion um ihn auf. Offensichtlich hatte Dumbledores Zauber dazu gedient, das wahre Aussehen unter dem Kostüm zu offenbaren. Aber das Aussehen der Person unter dem Kostüm war nicht das, was Draco erwartet hatte.

Das Lachen wurde höher und höher, bis es sich in das bösartige Lachen verwandelt hatte, das Draco nur zu gut kannte. Der Dunkle Lord richtete seinen Stab auf Dumbledore. „So sehen wir uns wieder, alter Mann."

Neben ihm grinste Bellatrix triumphierend. Anscheinend war sie von einem Teil des Zaubers getroffen worden, oder vielleicht hatte sie von sich aus ihre Verkleidung aufgegeben.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang schien alles gefroren. Dann durchbrach ein schrecklicher Klageschrei die Stille. Es klang wie eine Frauenstimme, nur dass es um ein Vielfaches lauter war und ihn bis ins Mark erschütterte.

„Gefahr! Gefahr! Gefahr!"

Der Schrei riss die Anwesenden aus ihrer Erstarrung, und Hysterie brach aus. Einige der Gryffindors schienen bereit, zu kämpfen, aber sie wurden von denen überrannt, die zum Ausgang drängten, um zu fliehen. Das war jedoch nicht der furchterregenste Anblick.

Die Wände der Großen Halle waren mit Fresken verziert, denen Draco nie viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Es waren Darstellungen magischer Wesen, die nun zum Leben erwachten.

„Verlass diesen Ort, oder du wirst untergehen.", sagte Dumbledore kalt. Draco konnte nun sehen, warum man ihn als mächtiger als den Dunklen Lord bezeichnete. Die Magie des Schulleiters knisterte um ihn und es schien, als gäbe die Burg selbst ihm noch zusätzlich Macht. „Es war ein Fehler, hierher zu kommen."

Das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords verzerrte sich vor Wut und er hob seinen Stab. „Avada Kedavra!"

Eine der Steinfiguren sprang aus der Mauer und in den Weg des Fluches, bevor er Dumbledore erreichte. Sie zersprang in tausend Stücke. Ein Knirschen ertönte und Draco sah mit Entsetzen, das der Boden unter den Füßen des Dunklen Lords Risse bekam.

Der Blick des Dunklen Lords huschte über die Gestalten vor ihm, von denen die meisten die Stäbe auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Er lächelte.

„So amüsant unsere kleine Unterhaltung auch ist, ich werde gehen. Für dieses Mal. Bis zum nächsten Mal, alter Mann. Morsmordre!" Das dunkle Mal erschien grün und abscheulich über ihnen allen an der Decke der Halle. Die Schlange schien sich über sie lustig zu machen.

Es gab einen Knall und Rauch erfüllte die Luft. Als sich das Blickfeld wieder klärte, waren der Dunkle Lord und Bellatrix verschwunden. Wo sie gestanden hatten befand sich ein Krater von mehr als einem Meter Durchmesser, dessen Ränder sich wie ein gigantisches Maul aus dem Boden erhoben. Als hätte sich die Burg daran gemacht, die Beiden zu verschlingen. Draco schauderte. Die Klageschreie der Burg verstummten. Eine Todesstille war die Folge.

Sie wurde von einem Schrei durchbrochen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco erkannte, dass er von der Göttin Isis stammte. Hooch, verbesserte sein noch halb im Schock befindliches Gehirn. Ihre Hand ruhte auf einer reglosen Gestalt neben ihr. Sie sah mit geweiteten Augen zu Dumbledore.

„Sybill… Sie ist tot."

Dracos Gehirn wiederholte gegen seinen Willen die Szene, die sich gerade abgespielt hatte und er erkannte, im Nachhinein, dass Bellatrix zusammen mit dem Dunklen Lord ihren Stab gehoben hatte. Niemand hatte ihr viel Beachtung geschenkt, da aller Augen auf den Dunklen Lord gerichtet gewesen waren. Grünes Licht war aus ihrem Stab hervorgebrochen, aber niemand hatte beachtet, wohin es ging, alle hatten nur auf den Zauber geblickt, der Dumbledore bedrohte.

Sybill Trelawney. Was hatte der Dunkle Lord davon, sie umzubringen? Sie war nur eine aufgeblasene Scharlatanin… gewesen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, zu wissen, dass eine Person, die Draco einen Großteil seines Lebens gekannt hatte, tot war. Er hatte es noch nicht ganz begriffen.

Dumbledore war außer sich. Es war daran zu erkennen, wie seine Aura noch immer von ihm ausstrahlte und an dem grimmigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Mister Malfoy."

Draco zuckte zusammen.

„Wo ist Ihr Bruder?"

Draco zitterte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jagte ihm der alte Zauberer, der immer lächelte und Süßigkeiten verteilte, wirklich Furcht ein. „Ich weiß es nicht."

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Condor, Dax, Antarial, Detlef, SoleilNoir, Hexe-Chan, Lobarie, Revange, vege, Chure104, MagicDarkness0815, babada_

_Eine dunkelhaarige Frau wanderte einen Hügel hinauf, auf dem sich ein verlassenes griechisches Gebäude befand. Sie setzte sich davor auf eine Bank und sah sich vorsichtig um, dann lächelte sie einer Reihe Leuten zu, die sie neugierig betrachteten, sich offensichtlich wundernd, was sie hier tat._

„_Hallo.", sagte sie. „Mein Name ist Thalia. Ich bin eine der Musen, falls mich jemand nicht kennt. Wie es aussieht darf man nicht mehr auf Reviews antworten. Natürlich tun die Autoren immer das, was fanfictionbla sagt. Deshalb werde ich hier in Zukunft einfach ein wenig vor mich hinreden. _

_Wie ich hörte hatte jemand von euch sich darüber gewundert, was mit Harry Potter passiert ist. Dem Sohn von James und Lily, heißt das. Wahrscheinlich waren die Hinweise in der Geschichte zu subtil, oder vielleicht vergisst man einige Details auch einfach wieder, bei einer Geschichte die so lang ist wie diese, deshalb sage ich es noch mal. Das Baby Harry Potter ist tot. Die Dunkelelben haben es getötet, damit Tigris seine Identität annehmen konnte. Es spielt keine besondere Rolle in dieser Geschichte, nicht mehr als Neville. Da die Dunkelelben ziemlich boshafte Kreaturen sind und mehr über die Zaubererwelt wissen als man annehmen sollte, angesichts dessen, dass sie Zauberer nicht besonders mögen, kann man sich fragen, ob es wirklich Zufall war, dass sie dieses bewusste Paar als Tigris' Ersatzeltern ausgewählt haben... Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte, und soll (vielleicht) ein anderes Mal erzählt werden. Bis zum nächsten Mal!"_

_Die Muse winkte den Leuten zu, und wanderte, vor sich hin pfeifend, den Hügel auf der anderen Seite wieder hinunter. _


	7. SdWCh7: Wölfe mitten unter den Schafen

_Disclaimer:_

**_Eritis sicut deus scientes bonum et malum._**

_Was?_

**_Nun, du wolltest, das ich etwas für dich schreibe._**

_Denk dir mal was Neues aus._

**_Wie wäre es damit: Harry Potter gehört JKR._**

_Das ist nicht neu. Das ist URALT. Fast so alt wie du. Antik._

**_Nun ja, ich bin ein Teil des Teils der Anfangs alles war._**

_Du bist langweilig. Geh! Husch! Rede mit jemand anderem. _

**_Hmpf. Wie du willst. Banause._**

Schatten der Wahl

7. Wölfe mitten unter den Schafen

Draco hatte den Schulleiter von Hogwarts noch nie in seinem Leben so wütend erlebt. Dumbledore stürmte den Korridor zu den Kerkern hinunter, dicht gefolgt von Dracos Patenonkel und McGonagall. Alle drei Erwachsenen hatten ihre Verkleidungen aufgegeben. Dumbledores Robe war nun scharlachrot, was nur zu seinem einschüchternden Anblick beitrug.

Der Schulleiter hatte Draco befohlen, ihm zu folgen. Draco kam nicht eine Sekunde lang auf die Idee, Dumbledore zu widersprechen. Es war offensichtlich, wohin ihr Weg sie führte – nach Slytherin.

Draco musste rennen, um mit den ausgreifenden Schritten des Schulleiters mitzuhalten, und war bereits außer Atem. Er würde Dumbledore niemals wieder für einen senilen alten Tattergreis halten.

Während ihnen in der Nähe der Großen Halle noch Schüler begegnet waren, die beim Anblick der drei erwachsenen Zauberer hastig zur Seite wichen, wurden die Korridore näher an Slytherin zunehmend leerer. Offensichtlich waren die meisten nur weit genug geflohen, um sich selbst in Sicherheit zu wiegen, bis die Neugier sie aufhielt. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer.

Während sie rannten, warf Draco den beiden Hausvorständen verhaltene Blicke zu. McGonagall hatte die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. Sie schien schockiert und verunsichert, und ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Dumbledore, als gäbe der Anblick des alten Magiers ihr Halt. Die Miene seines Patenonkels war undurchsichtig wie immer. Man hätte glauben können, die Geschehnisse hätten ihn nicht im Geringsten berührt, wäre er nicht so bleich gewesen. Er fragte sich, ob Severus gewusst hatte, was vor sich ging.

Die Türen des Gemeinschaftsraums und der Schlafräume flogen von selbst vor ihnen auf. Draco war ein wenig überrascht, als Dumbledore seine Schritte in Richtung der Mädchenschlafräume lenkte. Schließlich betraten sie einen Schlafraum der Siebtklässlerinnen, und Dumbledore zog mit einer zornigen Bewegung die halboffenen Vorhänge von einem der Betten zurück.

In dem Bett lagen sein Bruder und Blaise, noch immer in der Gestalt von Cassiopeia Black und Tom Riddle, und schliefen.

Draco starrte die beiden im Bett ungläubig an. Wie konnten sie schlafen? Es erschien grotesk, nach allem was passiert war.

Dumbledore hatte offensichtlich nicht die geringste Geduld. Der Schulleiter deutete mit seinem Stab auf die Schlafenden. „Ennervate!"

Die Beiden fuhren ruckartig hoch, und verhedderten sich in einem Knäuel von Bettzeug und Gliedmaßen, bis sie sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst wurden. Als sie erkannten, wer sich alles im Raum befand, zogen sie hastig die Decke über sich. Es war nun offensichtlich, dass die beiden nackt waren.

„Was zur Hölle…?", begann Tigris, Blaise an sich ziehend. Blaise starrte sie nur alle schockiert an.

„Beenden Sie die Illusionszauber, Mister Malfoy, Miss Zabini.", sagte Dumbledore, noch immer seinen Stab auf die Beiden gerichtet. McGonagall war seinem Beispiel gefolgt.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, mit welchem Recht…", begann sein Bruder.

„Sofort!", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore ärgerlich.

Tigris schien zum Glück zu begreifen, dass die Situation ernst war, denn er griff nach kurzem Zögern zu seinem Hals, um die Kette abzunehmen. Blaise tat desgleichen. Tom Riddle und Cassiopeia Black machten vertrauten Gesichtern Platz, den richtigen diesmal.

Dumbledore streckte fordernd die Hand aus und sie reichten ihm die Artefakte. Der alte Magier murmelte ein paar Zauber vor sich hin, die keinen Sinn für ihn ergaben. Die Artefakte schimmerten in einem mysteriösen Licht, das offensichtlich nur Dumbledore zu deuten wusste. Der Schulleiter runzelte die Stirn.

„Wo sind Ihre Zauberstäbe?"

Blaise, deren Augen nun furchtsam geweitet waren, deutete mit zitternder Hand zu dem Schränkchen neben dem Bett. Tigris streckte lediglich seinen Arm aus, an dem sich sein Stabholster befand. Er schien zu ahnen, dass es in diesem Moment eine schlechte Idee wäre, seinen Stab zu ziehen. McGonagall trat einen Schritt näher und zog den Sequoia-Stab aus dem Holster, ihn Dumbledore reichend.

Der Schulleiter deutete mit seinem Stab auf die Stäbe. „Prior Incantato!"

Undefinierbarer bunter Nebel stieg von den Spitzen der Stäbe auf, doch Dumbledore schien zu wissen, was der Sinn des Ganzen war. Ein Teil seiner Anspannung wich von dem alten Zauberer, doch es war schwierig zu sagen, ob er erleichtert war, oder nur plötzlich ermüdet.

„Ziehen Sie sich an.", sagte Dumbledore zu Tigris und Blaise gewandt. „Anschließend unterhalten wir uns weiter." Der Schulleiter bedeutete allen anderen, den Raum zu verlassen. Die Stäbe nahm er mit sich.

Fünf Minuten später saßen Blaise und Tigris verwirrt, aber angekleidet, auf dem Bett und betrachteten Dumbledore eingeschüchtert.

Er konnte verstehen, wie sie sich fühlten. Dumbledore hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt, aber ein Abglanz seines vorherigen Zornausbruchs war noch immer präsent.

„Sie haben die Feier frühzeitig verlassen.", sagte Dumbledore. „Warum?"

„Wir wollten nur ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen.", antwortete Blaise stockend.

„Warum?", hakte Dumbledore nach. „Warum mitten während der Feier?"

Blaise senkte den Blick. Das Blut war ihr ins Gesicht geschossen. Tigris zog sie an sich. „Das Tanzen hat uns inspiriert.", gab er etwas patzig zurück, aber auch seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. „Was denken Sie denn?" Er deutete ungehalten zu dem Bett. „Es ist recht offensichtlich, oder nicht?"

„Dies ist nicht die Zeit für Unverschämtheit, Mister Malfoy.", zischte Severus. Er war noch immer sehr blass.

„Ach ja?", entgegnete sein Bruder sarkastisch. „Verzeihen Sie, wenn mir der höfliche Charakter dieser Unterhaltung entgangen ist."

„Das reicht.", unterbrach Dumbledore. „Angesichts Ihrer Verwicklung in die heutigen Geschehnisse müssen Sie mit ein wenig Unbequemlichkeit vorlieb nehmen."

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wovon Sie reden!", rief sein Bruder. Seine blauen Augen glitzerten ärgerlich. Blaise war den Tränen nahe, was Tigris nur noch weiter aufzubringen schien. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Severus. „Wir haben den Tanz verpasst, nehme ich an?"

Dumbledore und McGonagall wechselten einen Blick.

„Was ist passiert, nachdem Sie den Saal verlassen haben?", fragte der Hausvorstand von Gryffindor.

Tigris atmete tief durch. „Wir sind direkt hierher gegangen."

„Sind Sie unterwegs jemandem begegnet?"

„Nein, alle waren in der Großen Halle."

„Und als Sie hier waren?"

„Nun…", Tigris schluckte. „Wir haben uns ausgezogen und sind zu Bett gegangen."

„Und?", beharrte McGonagall.

„Nun wir…" Tigris hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn, dann sah er zu Blaise. „Das war alles."

„Wir müssen eingeschlafen sein.", sagte Blaise unsicher, Tigris' Blick erwidernd. „Wie… seltsam." Sie warf McGonagall und Dumbledore einen leicht alarmierten Blick zu. „Es ist etwas passiert, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, in einem Tonfall, als hätte sie Furcht davor, zu fragen. „Etwas an dem wir beteiligt waren."

„Nein.", erwiderte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie tatsächlich daran beteiligt waren… nicht direkt zumindest." Er zwirbelte seinen Bart nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern.

Severus warf dem Schulleiter einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Plötzlich schien Dumbledore zu einer Entscheidung zu gelangen, und richtete seinen Stab auf die künstlichen Fenster. Der Ausblick auf das Hogwartsgelände erzitterte, dann wurden die Fenster dunkel. Für einen Augenblick war der Raum in Dämmerlicht getaucht.

Als das Dunkel wich, war es, als würden sie in einen Spiegel blicken. Die Fenster zeigten den Raum und alle Menschen in ihm. Doch dann begannen die Gestalten sich rückwärts zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller, bis sie zu bunten Schemen verschwammen. Als das Farbengewirr zu einem Halt kam, blickten sie erneut auf den Raum, doch er war leer.

„Was…?", begann McGonagall, aber Dumbledore unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung.

Sie sahen, wie die Tür des Raumes sich öffnete, und Tigris und Blaise in ihrer Verkleidung herein kamen. Sie wirkten zerzaust und vom Tanzen erhitzt.

Eine Bewegung von Dumbledores Hand, und sie konnten auch ihre Stimmen hören.

„Wir können nicht zu lange bleiben.", sagte Tigris atemlos, eine Hand in Blaises Haaren vergraben. „Der Tanz fängt bald an."

Die Beiden küssten sich hungrig.

„Sie werden nicht ohne uns beginnen.", erwiderte Blaise. Sie zerrte an Tigris Galarobe. „Zu viel Kleidung."

Tigris grinste und zog seinen Stab. Seine Kleidung verschwand. „Besser?"

„Fast.", erwiderte Blaise heiser.

Die Beiden taumelten zum Bett. Er warf einen hastigen Blick zu den realen Personen, welche beide rot angelaufen waren. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore sie das alle mit ansehen ließ!

Inzwischen lagen die Beiden auf dem Bett, und Blaises Kleidung hatte das gleiche Schicksal wie Tigris' erlitten. Blaise legte ihren Stab auf das Nachtschränkchen.

„Das ist sehr viel besser." Sie küssten sich erneut. Blaise sah auf Tigris/Tom Riddle hinunter.

„Weißt du, ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie es wäre, mit dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Erde ins Bett zu steigen."

Die reale Blaise schloss gedemütigt die Augen.

Der Tigris im Fenster starrte das Mädchen über sich schockiert an.

„Wenn er so aussieht wie jetzt natürlich.", fügte Blaise hastig hinzu.

Tigris grinste sichtlich erleichtert. „Bin ich nicht genug für dich?"

„Du bist mehr als genug für mich.", erwiderte Blaise. „Aber ein Mädchen kann träumen, oder nicht?"

„Wie ich schon sagte…", antwortete Tigris. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor der Tanz beginnt, nutzen wir sie." Er zog die Vorhänge um das Bett zu.

Einige Momente verstrichen, in denen nichts geschah. Dann schimmerte die Luft neben dem Bett wie über Wasser an einem heißen Sommertag, und Tom Riddle und Cassiopeia erschienen. Sie sahen genauso aus, wie sein Bruder und Blaise noch einige Minuten zuvor.

Cassiopeia zog die Vorhänge des Bettes ein Stück zurück. „Sie schlafen, mein Lord."

„Gut.", erwiderte Riddle… der Dunkle Lord. „Die Burg ist still, also wirken die Zauber. Samhain ist ein wundervoller Tag im Jahr, findest du nicht auch?"

Cassiopeia… oder eher Bella… grinste ihm zu. „Dumbledore hat den alten Festen niemals genug Respekt entgegen gebracht."

„Ja.", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit einem Glitzern in den Augen „Ja, so ist es. Wollen wir uns zum Ball begeben, meine liebe Cassiopeia?"

Bella hielt ihm die Tür auf. „Willkommen zurück in Slytherin, mein Lord."

Dumbledore machte eine ärgerliche Bewegung mit seiner Hand, und die Fenster kehrten zu ihrem vorherigen, unscheinbaren Erscheinungsbild zurück.

Dumbledore verharrte einen Moment in Gedanken versunken. Dann fuhr er zu Draco herum. Draco fühlte sich versteinert, als würde er in die Augen eines Basilisken blicken.

„Ist Ihnen etwas aufgefallen, Mister Malfoy? Irgendetwas?"

„Also… die Beiden haben sich ein wenig merkwürdig verhalten, als sie wiederkamen…", stammelte Draco. „Aber ich habe mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht… Ich dachte sie hätten vielleicht gestritten, oder… keine Ahnung… wirklich… wie hätte ich wissen sollen… ich…"

„Ach!", rief Dumbledore mit einer zornigen Handbewegung. „Sie konnten es nicht wissen, natürlich nicht." Er atmete tief durch und nahm seine Brille ab. Als er sie wieder aufsetzte, hatte er ein Stück seiner gewöhnlichen Gelassenheit zurückgewonnen. „Severus, Minerva, ich muss allein mit euch reden. Mister Malfoy, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie ihren Bruder und Miss Zabini über die Geschehnisse aufklären."

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete Draco. Sein Herz schlug noch immer bis zum Hals. Er fühlte sich, als sei er nur knapp einem blutrünstigen Monster entkommen.

„Natürlich, Schulleiter.", sagte sein Pate. Er wirkte noch steifer als sonst.

Sie gingen und Draco blieb allein mit Tigris und Blaise zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihnen sagen sollte.

o

Albus tigerte in seinem Büro auf und ab. Minerva hatte ihn selten so beunruhigt erlebt, und das wiederum beunruhigte sie. Albus war ihrer aller Fels in der Brandung. Wenn er wankte…

Ihr Blick ging zu Severus hinüber. Der junge Mann war kreidebleich. Es geschah ihm recht. Wie hatte er sie so hintergehen können? Dieses schreckliche Lied zu singen, er musste doch wissen, dass Albus das nicht gutheißen würde. Warum hatte er das getan? Es verwirrte sie grenzenlos.

„Was mich an dieser Sache so beunruhigt, ist, dass ich die Lücken nicht greifen kann.", sagte Albus. „Ich kann sie fast fühlen, sie sind hier, direkt vor meiner Nase, aber sie sind ohne Substanz. Das Wie, Minerva, das ist die Frage, und noch wichtiger: das Wer."

„Das Wer?", wiederholte sie verständnislos. „Aber wir wissen doch wer. Du sagtest es bereits, das Zabini-Mädchen…"

„Ja, aber das ist nicht alles. Es fehlt mir das Stück, das entscheidende Stück." Albus blieb vor Severus stehen.

„Mit wem hast du diese Wette abgeschlossen, Severus?"

Severus wich etwas vor dem älteren Magier zurück. „Ich kann es nicht sagen."

„Dies ist nicht die Zeit für Spiele!", rief Albus zornig.

„Ich kann nicht!", rief Severus gequält. „Ich habe einen Eid geschworen!"

„Und was, frage ich mich, hat dich geritten, etwas so unfassbar Idiotisches zu tun?" Da war mehr in Albus' Stimme als Zorn, da war Enttäuschung, sie war geradezu fassbar.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl.", sagte Severus kaum hörbar.

Albus starrte ihn mit seinem durchdringendsten Blick an, und Severus schauderte und schlang die Arme um sich.

„Bitte, Schulleiter, ich…" Der jüngere Mann schwankte und griff sich an den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht!"

Albus wandte sich ruckartig ab, er erschien selbst aus der Fassung gebracht. Severus stützte sich am Schreibtisch ab.

„Was ist mit Tigris Malfoy?", fragte sie hastig. „Wie kannst du sicher sein, dass er unbeteiligt ist?"

Albus verharrte, sein Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar. „Nein.", sagte er nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. „Der Junge hat nichts damit zu tun, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Aber wie kannst du…?", beharrte sie.

Albus unterbrach sie. „Das, Minerva, ist eine Sache zwischen Tigris Malfoy und mir."

Wie oft hatte sie ihn in derselben Art antworten gehört, wenn er über Severus gefragt wurde? Es machte sie nachdenklich. Konnte es sein, dass Tigris Malfoy einer der vielen Spione des Ordens war? Der Junge war immerhin ein Halbblut. Es konnte nicht leicht für ihn sein, in einer Familie wie den Malfoys aufzuwachsen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich ihn nicht früher gespürt habe!", sagte Albus. Er trat zu seinem Denkarium und fügte ein paar Gedankenstränge zu der silbernen Mixtur hinzu. Miss Zabini, Tigris Malfoy, Tom Riddle und sein älteres Selbst wechselten sich in schneller Reihenfolge als schemenhafte Bilder darüber ab.

„Er sagte etwas über Samhain…", warf sie zögerlich ein.

Albus schnaubte. „Das war Hohn, nicht mehr. Tom hat immer gewusst, wofür ich die Fenster in den Schlafräumen benutze. Es hat ihn amüsiert, dessen bin ich sicher."

„Aber wie kannst du dann sicher sein, dass was wir gesehen haben den Tatsachen entspricht?", fragte sie. Sie war noch immer schockiert darüber, dass Albus die Kinder überwachte. Sie hatte es nicht gewusst, und sie hätte es sicher nicht gutgeheißen, wenn er sie gefragt hätte. Es waren Kinder, in Merlins Namen! Und selbst wenn nicht, es war einfach nicht richtig! Es war ein Bruch der Privatsphäre, es war unehrenhaft, es ging ihr einfach durch und durch gegen den Strich.

„Man kann die Überwachung nicht täuschen.", erwiderte Albus. „Es gibt Wege, sie zu blockieren, ja, aber wenn sie aktiviert ist, lässt sie sich nicht umgehen. Tom konnte es nicht, als er noch diese Schule besucht hat, und er kann es auch jetzt nicht."

„Wie können Sie sicher sein, dass nicht doch Samhain etwas damit zu tun hat?" Severus klang zurückhaltend, als sei er nicht sicher, dass seine Meinung willkommen war. „Samhain hat schließlich einen gewissen Effekt, was die bevorzugten Zauber des Dunklen Lords betrifft."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht daran. Solcher Hokuspokus ist nicht in der Lage, alte Zauber wie die von Hogwarts zu beeinflussen. Es muss etwas anders sein." Er starrte in das Denkarium.

Sie seufzte innerlich. Albus Dumbledore war der weiseste, intelligenteste Zauberer, den sie kannte, aber sie hatte niemals seine Weigerung verstanden, die alten Traditionen anzuerkennen. Sie wusste, dass er Unrecht hatte! Jeder, der an Yule zur Versammlung kam, wusste, dass er Unrecht hatte. Selbst sein eigener Bruder konnte ihm das sagen! Aber Albus bestand darauf, dass sie alle sich irrten.

Dabei war das nicht einmal der einzige Beweis. Die Weasleys beispielsweise. Eine wunderbare Familie, sie hatte jeden von ihnen ins Herz geschlossen, aber es war offensichtlich, was die Vernachlässigung der alten Traditionen mit ihnen angerichtet hatte. Die arme Molly hatte sich jetzt schon bestimmt ein duzend Mal im Potter Herrenhaus verirrt.

Selbst sie, die sie nicht annähernd das magische Gespür von Albus besaß, konnte fühlen, dass dieses Haus ein Biest war. Arthur hätte es an sich binden müssen, sobald er seinen Fuß hinein setzte. Aber wenn sie etwas sagte, taten sie es als Aberglaube ab!

Es war nicht Zufall, dass die Potters niemals dort gewohnt hatten. James, der jedes Wort von Albus Lippen wie ein Schwamm aufgesogen hatte, hatte natürlich ebenso wenig wie Arthur etwas davon wissen wollen. Aber Lily war schon immer intelligenter gewesen. Sie hatte das Haus nur einmal betreten und hatte gewusst, dass es sie nicht leiden konnte. Es war magischer Instinkt gewesen, wie ihn nur eine wirklich herausragende Hexe besitzen konnte. Lily hatte sich geweigert, in das Haus zu ziehen, und James hatte schließlich nachgegeben und hatte sich mit ihr in Godrics Hollow niedergelassen.

All dies hätte vermieden werden können, wenn nur einer dieser blinden Narren dem Haus gezeigt hätte, wer sein Herr war. Es war kein schlechtes Haus, ebenso wie der Fuchsbau kein schlechtes Haus war. Sie waren nur vernachlässigt, und hatten aufgrund dieser Vernachlässigung das Interesse am Wohl ihrer Bewohner verloren.

Aber was nützte ihre ganze gedankliche Tirade? Albus würde niemals auf sie hören. Er war ein sturer alter Bock was dieses Thema anging.

„Sieh mal, Albus…", begann sie gegen besseres Wissen. „Severus hat Recht. Wir können nicht einfach ausschließen, dass es etwas mit Samhain zutun hat. Selbst wenn du nicht glaubst, dass Samhain Einfluss auf gewisse Zauber hat, Du-weißt-schon-wer tut es. Du hast selbst einmal gesagt, dass Glaube wundersame Dinge bewirken kann."

Es schmerzte sie, um das herum zu schleichen, was sie wirklich dachte. Aber sie war Albus' Ratgeberin, und sie konnte nicht einfach zulassen, dass er etwas als lächerlich abtat, was sich womöglich als entscheidend erwies, nur weil er stur war.

„Hmm.", brummte er. „Am Ende ist da immer noch die wichtigste Frage: War Tom wirklich hier?"

„Was?", fragte sie fassungslos. Manchmal waren ihr Albus Gedankensprünge um mehr als nur eine Länge zu hoch. „Was meinst du damit: War er hier? Wir alle haben ihn gesehen."

„Vielleicht.", meinte Albus. „Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Das was das Auge sieht, ist nicht immer auch das, was wirklich ist."

o

„Ich könnte die ganze Nacht tanzen.", sagte Blaise.

Er lachte und küsste sie. „Nur tanzen, Liebling? Ich könnte die ganze Nacht mit etwas anderem verbringen."

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn. „Das ist so phantasielos. So typisch… Mann." Sie küsste ihn hungrig. „Aber ich stimme zu."

Er zog ihren warmen, einladenden Körper an sich. „Soll ich dir zeigen, wie phantasievoll ich sein kann?"

„Oh ja, bitte.", sagte sie heiser. „Aber musst du nicht Bericht erstatten?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er erwartet mich nicht vor dem nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Er weiß, dass der alte Narr seine Augen auf uns haben wird."

„Er wird sehr zufrieden mit uns sein, denkst du nicht auch?"

Er presste sie an sich. „Ja." Er musste nicht raten, um zu wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord zufrieden war. Er musste nur die Augen schließen, und er konnte seinen Triumph fühlen. Ihr Lord war in der Tat sehr, sehr zufrieden mit ihnen. Er verbarg sein haifischgleiches Grinsen in einem weiteren Kuss. Voldemort war zufrieden, und ER würde davon profitieren.

„Ja, er wird zufrieden mit uns sein."

Und alles was zählte, für die nächsten Stunden, war die Hitze ihres Körpers und die Magie, die noch immer in seinen Adern sang. Eine Musik, die er als die schönste des ganzen Universums zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: lain, Feles Argentea, SoleilNoir, Antarial, Dax, Hexe-Chan, vege, Lobarie, Delta102, Esta, Imortalis, alge28, tropiclady, Avallyn Black, Katharina_

_Eine Frau wanderte einen grünen Hügel hinauf und streichelte eine silberne Katze, die gerade mit ein paar großen Sprüngen zu ihr aufgeholt hatte. Schließlich winkte sie den wartenden Leuten zu. „Ich hoffe, ihr erinnert euch an mich, ich bin Thalia, die Muse.", sagte sie._

„_Ich soll euch von pilarius ausrichten, das die Gedichte und Lieder in der Tat selbst erdichtet sind, wenn nicht, dann steht es im Disclaimer. Ich verrate nichts über den Basilisk, aber ich verrate, dass Snapes Patentochter Tigris' und Dracos ältere Schwester war._

_Die Black-Zauber sind die Zauber, die Tigris aus Narcissas Buch über Legilimentik hat, ja. _

_Die beiden, die sich gegen Snape verbündet haben sind Tigris und Voldi. Draco hat Trelawney als Lehrerin gekannt."_

_Sie winkte noch einmal, und wanderte davon._


	8. SdWCh8: Eritis sicut deus

_Disclaimer:_

_/springt von einem Baum herunter/ Doooobby..._

**_/eine kleine Gestalt mit großen Augen erscheint/ Ja, pilarius?_**

_Ich weiß etwas, was du nicht weißt... _

_**/große Augen blinzeln verwirrt/**_

_Du bist ein Heinzelmännchen! _

_**Ist Dobby nicht, Dobby ist ein Hauself!**_

_Bist du wohl! JKR hat dich von den Gebrüdern Grimm geklaut! Du stammst aus „Der Schuhmacher und die Heinzelmännchen". Die Briten haben einen Elf aus dir gemacht. Ha! Männchen! Wichtel!  
/sich schlapp lacht/_

_**/schmollt/**_

Schatten der Wahl

8. Eritis sicut deus

Der Mond stand hoch über den Wipfeln des Waldes, und erleuchtete die Schlucht mit seinem fahlen Licht. Tigris' Vater hatte ihn und Draco über das Wochenende nach Hause gerufen. Die ‚besorgniserregenden Vorfälle' in Hogwarts hatten ihm die perfekte Entschuldigung geliefert, seine Söhne in seiner Nähe haben zu wollen. Immerhin hatten andere Eltern die kürzlichen Ereignisse als Anlass gesehen, ihre Kinder vollständig aus der Schule zu nehmen. Die Bänke von Hogwarts hatten sich geleert, und im nächsten Schuljahr würde es wahrscheinlich noch mehr der Fall sein. Eine neue Generation von Zauberern, welche in Unwissenheit heranwuchs, beklagenswert unvorbereitet auf den Krieg, der ihnen bevorstand. Muggelgeborene, welche ihre Fähigkeiten ignorierten und sich unter die Muggel zurückzogen, in der trügerischen Hoffnung, dass sie dort von dem Terror, der die Zaubererwelt heimsuchte, unbehelligt bleiben würden. Der Dunkle Lord war mehr als zufrieden.

Tigris betrachtete die dunkle Silhouette seines Meisters verhalten. Er war seit dem frühen Morgen auf den Knien, während die anderen Todesser ihre Berichte ablieferten. Die Todesserrobe hielt die Kälte des nassen Novembertages nicht ab. Tigris fror, und sein leerer Magen knurrte missgestimmt. Er grinste humorlos hinter seiner Maske. Wie verwöhnt er geworden war. Angepasst an die Bequemlichkeiten des Luxuslebens, das der Reichtum seiner Familie ihm bot. Als er noch bei den Muggeln gelebt hatte, hätte er nicht über ein wenig Kälte und den Mangel eines ausgiebigen Mittagessens gejammert.

Inzwischen hatte der Versammlungsort sich geleert. Zurzeit unterhielt sich der Dunkle Lord mit ein paar Todessern die standen, anstatt zu knien – sein Innerer Kreis vermutlich. Sie waren zu weit entfernt, als dass Tigris hören konnte, was sie sagten. Schließlich apparierten auch diese, und nur Wurmschwanz blieb zurück.

Tigris' Mal flammte auf, und er fragte sich flüchtig, ob der Dunkle Lord trotz allem Anlass hatte, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Es war unwahrscheinlich – aber der Lord behandelte ihn nicht wie jemanden, der in seiner Gunst stand. Tigris versuchte, aufzustehen, aber ein stechender Schmerz in seinen Knien brachte ihn davon ab. Er hatte so lange gekniet, dass seine Beine ihm den Dienst verweigerten. Eine weitere Schwäche, die ihn ärgerte. Anstatt aufzustehen, apparierte er direkt vor die Füße seines Lords und küsste den Saum seiner Robe.

Der dunkle Magier sah amüsiert auf ihn herunter. „Es scheint dir nicht gut zu gehen, Tigris. Hätte ich dich vielleicht früher rufen sollen? Ich habe wohl vergessen, dass jemand wie du, der erst so kurz in meinem Dienst steht, noch nicht an die Ansprüche einer so langen Versammlung gewöhnt ist."

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass Ihr Rücksicht auf meine Unzulänglichkeit nehmt, mein Lord.", erwiderte Tigris ruhig. In Momenten wie diesen fand er den Dunklen Lord völlig unvorhersagbar, und das beunruhigte ihn über alle Maßen. Er klammerte sich an die Gewissheit, dass es trotz allem einen groben Rahmen für alle seine Handlungen gab. Sehr wahrscheinlich spielte der sadistische Magier nur mit ihm.

„Sehr weise.", sagte der Dunkle Lord spöttisch, und streckte die Hand aus. „Du hast noch etwas, das mir gehört."

Tigris griff hastig in seine Tasche und reichte dem Dunklen Lord das Amulett. Der Lord ließ flüchtig seine Finger darüber gleiten, dann ließ er es mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand in Rauch aufgehen.

„Eine beachtliche Leistung, für einen Schüler. Schlicht und zugleich brillant. Es erinnert mich fast an mich selbst, als ich in deinem Alter war. Ich hätte gerne das Gesicht des alten Mannes gesehen… Hast du deine kurze Zeit in meiner Gestalt genossen?"

Tigris wählte seine Worte sehr sorgfältig. Es war schwer zu ermessen, was der Dunkle Lord hören wollte. Vielleicht war in diesem Fall die Wahrheit das Beste? „Es war eine unvergleichliche Erfahrung, mein Lord. Ich bin geehrt, dass Ihr mir dieses Privileg gewährt habt."

„Das will ich hoffen." Der Dunkle Lord lachte leise. „Offensichtlich ist es dir gelungen, nahezu jedermann zu täuschen, auch wenn Severus mir berichtet, dass der alte Mann argwöhnisch ist."

Dumbledore war argwöhnisch? Tigris konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht ganz verbergen. Er war überzeugt gewesen, seine Darbietung wäre perfekt gewesen! Nicht einmal Draco hatte etwas bemerkt!

Der Dunkle Lord lachte erneut, ein beklemmender, zischender Laut, und tätschelte Tigris' Kopf. „Sei nicht so unglücklich, Junge. Der alte Mann ist gerissen und ein paar Dekaden älter als du. Es würde mir Anlass zur Besorgnis geben, wenn es dir so ohne weiteres gelänge, ihn hinters Licht zu führen."

Oh. Vielleicht war es dann besser, dass Dumbledore weniger senil war, als er gedacht hatte.

„Er hat allerdings nicht dich in Verdacht." Der Dunkle Lord musterte ihn. „Ich frage mich warum. Gibt es etwas, was du mir verschwiegen hast?"

Tigris sah schockiert auf. „Ich…" Er schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht, weil er mich für ein Halbblut hält? Oder vielleicht glaubt er, ich hätte Sympathie für Muggel, weil ich mit ihnen aufgewachsen bin? Er hat versucht, mich über meinen Vater auszuhorchen, aber ich bin niemals auf ihn eingegangen. Ich habe ihm allerdings auch gesagt, dass ich nicht mit den Ansichten meines Vaters übereinstimme und neutral bin. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass er mir geglaubt hat."

„Hmm.", meinte der Dunkle Lord unverbindlich. „Wir werden sehen. Falls es so ist, ist er ein größerer Narr als ich dachte, aber es kann sich in Zukunft nur als nützlich erweisen."

Der Dunkle Lord trat ein paar Schritte von Tigris weg und blickte nachdenklich in die Schlucht hinunter, wo Wurmschwanz sich wie ein Schatten zwischen den Steinen hin und her bewegte. Das Mondlicht tauchte ihn in einen silbernen Glanz und das Spiel der Schatten verbarg den Ausdruck in dem schlangengleichen Gesicht. „Du bist unter Muggeln aufgewachsen. Empfindest du Sympathie für sie?"

„Sympathie?", spie Tigris ohne Nachzudenken. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und er schmeckte den bitteren Geschmack von Galle auf seiner Zunge. „Wie könnte ich irgendetwas anderes als Abscheu für diese Kreaturen empfinden? Allein der Gedanke, dass ich einige von ihnen jahrelang für mein Fleisch und Blut gehalten habe widert mich an. Ich würde sie mit Freuden umbringen, wenn sie nicht bereits tot wären."

„Warum?"

„Warum?", wiederholte er überrascht. „Weil sie widerliche, abstoßende Kreaturen waren, die mich als Missgeburt bezeichneten, weil ich Zaubererblut in mir habe. Sie hatten Angst vor Magie, also haben sie versucht, sie mir auszuprügeln. Sie waren die schlimmste Art Muggel, die man sich vorstellen kann, und die Vorstellung, dass ich etwas von ihnen in mir haben könnte macht mich krank."

„Ah. Ich kann dieses Gefühl nachvollziehen. Das weißt du natürlich. Schließlich weißt du von meiner Vergangenheit."

Tigris fühlte sich plötzlich kalt, und diese Kälte hatte nichts damit zu tun dass es November war und die Temperatur seit Einbruch der Dunkelheit um mehrere Grad gefallen war.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr einer der ältesten und nobelsten Blutlinien der Zaubererwelt angehört.", sagte er.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte beißend. „Ja, die noble und uralte Blutlinie Slytherins. Und würde sich mein Vorfahr nicht im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, wie meine Mutter sich entschieden hat sein Blut zu besudeln?"

Tigris hatte nicht die leiseste Idee, was er darauf antworten sollte, also schwieg er.

Der Dunkle Lord trat zu ihm und zog ihm die Maske vom Gesicht. „Es scheint dich nicht zu stören, dass mein Blut nicht so rein ist wie das deine."

Tigris atmete tief durch. Vielleicht würde sein Bruder am Ende doch recht behalten – der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt mochte es nicht, an seine Wurzeln erinnert zu werden, welchen Vorteil er auch immer davon erhalten mochte. Er hatte das gewusst. Er hatte sich nur entschieden, es nicht zu beachten. Warum nicht? Weil er es nicht wirklich als wichtig erachtete. Vielleicht hatte er seine Ansicht und die des Dunklen Lords miteinander vermischt. Seltsam, er hatte keine Angst. Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn nun töten würde, dann würde es schnell geschehen. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod.

„Nein, es kümmert mich nicht.", sagte Tigris ruhig. „Ich verabscheue Muggel, und jene Zauberer, welche gezwungen sind, unter ihnen aufzuwachsen, haben mein Mitgefühl. Ich bemitleide sie, wenn die Unzulänglichkeit ihrer Herkunft sie unfähig macht, ihr wahres Potential zu erreichen. Ich verachte sie, wenn sie unwillig sind, die Vorurteile und Engstirnigkeit, die ihnen aus ihrer Kindheit mitgegeben wurden aufzugeben. Aber ein Zauberer, dem es gelingt, über seine Herkunft hinauszuwachsen und auch ohne die Unterstützung seiner Familie selbst jene, die den Vorteil reinblütig zu sein auf ihrer Seite hatten, zu übertreffen, verdient umso mehr meine Bewunderung. Ich weiß, dass viele aus den alten Familien anderer Ansicht sind. Sie glauben, dass es Muggelblut allein ist, was einen Zauberer minderwertig macht. Dieser Meinung bin ich nicht. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass allein der Wille eines Zauberers, sich von seiner Herkunft versklaven zu lassen oder nicht, darüber entscheidet, welchen Respekt er verdient."

Der Dunkle Lord starrte ihn an. Es war wie der Blick einer Schlange, Tigris hatte das Gefühl, er hätte nicht wegsehen können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Die rubinroten Augen schienen von ihm fasziniert zu sein. Es überraschte ihn. Tigris hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein Magier, der siebzig Jahre lang einer unumstößlichen Ideologie gefolgt war, ihm wirklich zuhören würde, wenn er ihren Kern in Frage stellte.

Der Dunkle Lord packte plötzlich Tigris' Kinn in einem schmerzhaften Griff. „Ich bin kein Narr.", zischte er. „Ich wäre wohl kaum dort, wo ich heute bin, wenn ich nicht hin und wieder auch denen zuhören würde, die ich als mir weit unterlegen betrachte."

Tigris begriff mit einem Gefühl der Übelkeit, dass sein Lord ihm nah genug war, um jeden seiner oberflächlichen Gedanken wahrzunehmen, und dass er wahrscheinlich alles gehört hatte, was er seit er ihn angesehen hatte gedacht hatte. Er schloss die Augen, reflexartig, obwohl er wusste, dass es eine dumme Handlung war. „Es tut mir leid, mein Lord."

„Du bist ein anmaßendes, überhebliches Kind. Selbst dein Vater war sich in deinem Alter seiner Schwächen mehr bewusst. Sei froh, dass ich einen Sinn für Humor besitze."

Tigris starrte zu Boden.

„Sieh mich an.", sagte der Dunkle Lord ungehalten. „Glaubst du, du kannst mich auf diese lächerliche Art aus deinen Gedanken heraushalten? Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich deine beschämendsten Geheimnisse aus deinem hübschen Köpfchen ausgraben, aber die meiste Zeit bin ich nicht an dem Unsinn, der hinter deiner Stirn vor sich geht, interessiert."

Tigris sah auf. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihn ärgerte, wie verächtlich der dunkle Magier klang. Er hatte schließlich bewiesen, dass er mehr als Unsinn im Kopf hatte, oder nicht? Vielleicht war der Dunkle Lord nicht bereit, ihn für seine Leistung zu entlohnen, weil er nicht mit seiner Vergangenheit zu Recht kam, aber er konnte sie zumindest anerkennen. Wenn die übrigen Todesser ein wenig mehr von dem in ihrem Kopf hätten, was der Lord nun als Unsinn bezeichnete, vielleicht wäre ihr Lord seinem Sieg ein wenig näher.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte. „Erfrischend. Du erwartest eine Belohnung? Dafür, dass deine Freundin uns dieser nervtötenden Seherin entledigt hat, nehme ich an. Oh, und weil du es geschafft hast, Dumbledore in Misskredit zu bringen. Nicht zu vergessen den Schaden, den der Mythos des uneinnehmbaren Hogwarts erlitten hat. Meinetwegen. Ich nehme an, ich könnte dich dafür belohnen. Also, was willst du?"

Er betrachtete den Magier unsicher. War dies eine ernst gemeinte Frage? Tigris wusste natürlich, was er wollte, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, auf diese Weise gefragt zu werden.

„Nun?" Der Dunkle Lord machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Sicher willst du etwas, bei all der Mühe, die du dir gegeben hast, es zu erreichen. Soll ich es selbst herausfinden, oder sagst du es mir?"

„Ihr wisst, was ich will.", sagte Tigris widerstrebend. „Ich will, dass Ihr mir beibringt, was Ihr wisst."

Der Dunkle Lord grinste. „Ah ja, ich erinnere mich. Du willst also, dass ich dir etwas beibringe. Es gibt tatsächlich etwas sehr Wertvolles, was ich dir mit Freuden beibringen will. Willst du wissen was?"

Er war hin und hergerissen. „Ich werde gerne lernen, was immer Ihr bereit seid mich zu lehren.", antwortete er schließlich zurückhaltend.

Das Grinsen des dunklen Zauberers gewann einen boshaften Ton. „Gut. Es ist etwas, was du wirklich nötig brauchst, mein anmaßender Junge. _Demut_."

Tigris hatte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sich zu wappnen, während die Lippen des Dunklen Lords sich zu einem sadistischen Lächeln verzogen.

„Crucio."

Er hatte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte. Der Fluch seines Vaters war nicht im Entferntesten mit diesem zu vergleichen. Es war wie ein Nadelstich im Vergleich mit einem brennenden Arm. Tigris' ganzes Ich war angefüllt von Schmerz. Es war heiß und kalt, stechend und dumpf, jede Art von Schmerz die er jemals in seinem Leben erfahren hatte um das hundertfache verstärkt und in jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers. Das einzige, was in seinem Gedanken Bestand hatte, war der Wunsch, dass es aufhörte. Es war egal, ob er starb, oder seine tiefsten Geheimnisse verriet, er wünschte sich nur, dass es ein Ende hatte.

Als der Schmerz schließlich erlosch konnte er verstehen, warum dieser Fluch Menschen wahnsinnig machen konnte. Er lag auf dem Rücken und schaffte es irgendwie, sich wieder auf die Knie zu ziehen. Alle seine Muskeln protestierten.

„Willst du noch immer mein Lehrling werden?", erklang die amüsierte Stimme des Dunklen Lords von über ihm.

„Ja, mein Lord.", brachte Tigris hervor. Er war heiser. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er geschrieen hatte.

„Wie es aussieht, bist du obendrein auch noch stur. Also gut, du wirst diese Eigenschaft in Zukunft gut gebrauchen können. Ich akzeptiere dich als meinen Lehrling."

Tigris sah fassungslos auf. Das war es? Nach dieser ganzen Diskussion akzeptierte er ihn einfach? Das war zu gut um wahr zu sein. „Danke, mein Lord.", sagte er dennoch.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte boshaft. „Was immer du willst, mein arroganter kleiner Schüler. Vergiss nicht, dass du es dir gewünscht hast. Ich werde es mit Sicherheit genießen." Der Lord lachte erneut, und disapparierte.

Erst da wurde Tigris bewusst, dass er noch immer auf einem eisig kalten Felsen im Nirgendwo kniete, und vor Schmerzen kaum die Hand bewegen konnte. Doch das spielte keine Rolle, weil er so müde war, dass er sich am liebsten wo er war zusammengerollt hätte um zu schlafen.

Eine penetrante kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren bestand jedoch darauf, dass er apparieren musste. Er wollte nicht, er war zu müde, aber die Stimme war hartnäckig. Schließlich gab er nach und schaffte es irgendwie, seinen Stab zu greifen, und _nach Hause_ zu apparieren. Er apparierte an einen Ort, wo es noch immer kalt war, aber zumindest kein Wind mehr wehte. Die Stimme war noch immer da, und befahl ihm aufzustehen und zu laufen, aber diesmal hörte er nicht auf sie. Diesmal tat er, was er schon die ganze Zeit hatte tun wollen – er rollte sich zusammen und schlief.

o

Tigris erwachte in einem warmen, kuscheligen Bett. Der Geruch sagte ihm, dass er zuhause in seinem Zimmer war. Er seufzte zufrieden, dann erinnerte er sich an die letzten Ereignisse und öffnete verblüfft die Augen. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit wurde ihm klar, wie erstickend heiß es eigentlich in diesem Bett war, und er wollte die Bettdecke zur Seite schieben.

Eine sanfte Hand hinderte ihn daran. Er wusste, dass es seine Mutter war, aber er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor sich das Bild vor seinen Augen klärte.

„Trink.", sagte sie, ihm eine Phiole hinhaltend.

Er gehorchte, und schmeckte den typisch widerlichen Geschmack von Pepper Up. Er hustete, nachdem er den Inhalt hinuntergewürgt hatte, und kleine Dampfwolken formten sich in der Luft.

„Mein dummer Junge.", schalt seine Mutter liebvoll. „Den ganzen Tag in der Kälte zu knien. Hast du nicht daran gedacht, dass du ein Zauberer bist?"

Er starrte sie an, dann stöhnte er und ließ seinen Kopf in die Kissen zurückfallen. Kein Wunder, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn für einen Idiot hielt. Er war einer.

„Na na.", sagte sie, ihm das Haar aus der Stirn streichend. „Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen. Wir alle vergessen mal etwas. Ich wünschte nur, es wären nicht immer gleich die lebenswichtigen Dinge, die du vergisst. Schlaf noch ein wenig. Und vergiss nicht, deinem Bruder dafür zu danken, dass er dich zurückgeholt hat."

„Ja, Mutter.", murmelte er, zu müde, um wirklich über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

o

Als er das zweite Mal aufwachte, fühlte er sich, als wäre nichts geschehen. Das Fieber – ihm war nun klar dass es Fieber gewesen war – war verschwunden und selbst der Muskelkater, den er nach dem Cruciatus erwartet hatte war nicht vorhanden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es Zeit zum Frühstück war. Hatte er einen ganzen Tag verschlafen, oder war es wirklich nur eine Nacht gewesen?

Nachdem er aufgestanden war erinnerte er sich an das, was seine Mutter gesagt hatte. Draco hatte ihn zurückgebracht? Also war Draco wohl diese hartnäckige kleine Stimme gewesen. Was von seiner Unterhaltung mit Voldemort hatte sein Bruder noch mitbekommen? Als Tigris ihre Verbindung benutzt hatte, um seinen Bruder zu helfen, hatte er sie für großartig gehalten, aber am anderen Ende war es ein wenig beunruhigend. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Draco hinter seine Okklumentik-Schilde gekommen war. Fein, er war nicht gerade in der besten Verfassung gewesen. Dennoch... Es war kein angenehmer Gedanke.

Tigris duschte, zog sich an und ging hinunter zum Speisesaal. Als er hinunter kam, war sein Vater bereits da und las den Prophet. Seine Mutter und Draco schliefen anscheinend noch.

Tigris streichelte Sarin geistesabwesend. Er hatte sie am Tag zuvor nicht mitgenommen, weil er wusste, dass es bei diesem Treffen kalt sein würde, und Schlangen mochten keine Kälte. Es war wirklich zum Lachen – oder Weinen, je nachdem von welcher Seite man es betrachtete. Er konnte Wochen damit verbringen, einen Plan auszuhecken, um den mächtigsten weißen Magier Britanniens hinters Licht zu führen, aber er vergaß einen simplen Wärmezauber. Traurig. Er fragte sich, ob sein Vater ihn dafür auspeitschen würde. Für die sinnlose Verschwendung von Heiltränken. Verdient hätte er es.

Sein Vater senkte die Zeitung und sah ihn an. „Guten Morgen, Tigris. Willst du dich nicht setzen?"

„Ähm... ja." Tigris wurde klar, dass er gedankenverloren in der Mitte des Raumes stand. „Danke, Vater. Guten Morgen."

Sein Vater lächelte flüchtig, und fuhr fort zu lesen.

Tigris setzte sich und trank einen Schluck Tee. Sein Vater faltete schließlich seine Zeitung zusammen und betrachtete ihn. „Du bist offenbar schnell genesen."

„Dann war es nur eine Nacht.", stellte er fest. „Ja, Mutters Tränke wirken wieder einmal Wunder."

„Vergiss nicht die Fähigkeiten deines Bruders. Cruciatus mit ausgekühlten Muskeln ist normalerweise alles andere als angenehm. Ich vermute deshalb ist er heute morgen so müde."

„Ah.", sagte er. „Darum also. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert."

Sein Vater grinste flüchtig. „Ich nehme an, dein Gespräch mit unserem Lord ist nicht ganz so verlaufen wie geplant."

Draco hatte also nichts Entscheidendes mitbekommen – oder zumindest nichts weitererzählt.

„Doch.", erwiderte er ruhig. „Ich habe ihn lediglich ein wenig verärgert. Es scheint eine Eigenschaft zu sein, von der ich mich nicht trennen kann."

„Leute zu reizen?", meinte sein Vater. „Oh ja, ganz bestimmt."

Tigris musterte seinen Vater forschend. „Hast du vor, mich zu bestrafen? Für meine Dummheit, meine ich. Mutter hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich einen Wärmezauber hätte benutzen sollen."

Sein Vater zog eine Braue hoch. „Du bist erwachsen, mein Sohn. Ich befürchte, nun ist es nicht mehr an mir, die Konsequenzen für deine Dummheiten festzulegen. Eltern ersetzen das Leben nur bis zum siebzehnten Geburtstag."

Tigris war zu seiner Überraschung ein wenig enttäuscht. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher warum. Vielleicht, weil das der einzige Zeitpunkt war, an dem sein Vater nicht so distanziert erschien. Er erinnerte sich an das eine Mal, das sein Vater ihn umarmt hatte. Absurd. Er musste dennoch grinsen. „Ich denke, Mutter wird niemals damit aufhören."

Sein Vater lächelte, und es erschien ehrlich. „Vermutlich nicht. Aber das ist wohl in der Natur von Müttern. Ich weiß es zwar nicht, aber man sagt es."

„Ja.", sagte er. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit erinnerte er sich daran, wie wunderbar es wirklich war, eine Mutter zu haben. Sie mochte nicht so perfekt sein wie Lily Potter. Aber die Lebenden waren immer weit weniger perfekt als die Toten – und sie hatten einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber Letzteren: Sie waren am Leben.

Als die beiden restlichen Familienteile schließlich auftauchten, entschuldigte Tigris sich bei ihnen. Draco winkte lediglich ab und häufte seinen Teller voll Essen. Er schien ausgehungert zu sein.

Seine Mutter bedachte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick. „Tu es nicht wieder." Dann seufzte sie. „Merlin, ich wünschte, du wärst als ein Zauberer aufgewachsen. Aber es hat nun einmal nicht sollen sein. Vielleicht hat dir diese Zeit ja auch etwas mitgegeben. Ich habe keine Ahnung was. Aber wer weiß – die Moiren sind launisch."

„Ich denke er macht sich ganz gut.", meinte sein Vater. „Abgesehen von dem ein oder anderen Rückschlag. Was wolltest du eigentlich erreichen? Aus unserem früheren Gespräch schließe ich, dass du es erreicht hast."

Er öffnete den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber reden darf."

Seine Mutter musterte ihn forschend. „Tatsächlich?"

„Hat es etwas mit uns zu tun?", fragte sein Vater.

„Nein. Es betrifft allein mich und unseren Lord."

„Aha." Die Neugier in der Stimme seiner Mutter war unüberhörbar, aber sie fragte nicht nach.

„Ich werde ihn fragen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal treffe. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, ihn zu fragen." Er war mit ein paar anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen – wie dem Cruciatus Fluch. Aber das zu sagen, würde wahrscheinlich den spekulativen Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht seines Vaters vertreiben, und Tigris genoss ihn gerade.

Dracos Ausdruck war auch spekulativ, aber Draco sah danach aus, als würde er herausfinden was er wissen wollte. Er schuldete Draco etwas. Tigris seufzte innerlich. Die Hoffnung, dass sein Bruder das nicht ausspielen würde, war wohl vergebens.

o

„Heraus damit." Sie waren in Dracos Zimmer, ein vergessenes Spiel Backgammon zwischen sich. „Ich will wissen, was du gemacht hat, und was du dafür bekommen hast."

„Ziemlich direkt heute, Draco. Wie ungewohnt."

Sein Bruder grinste wölfisch. „Ja, ich bin neugierig, mein lieber Bruder, den ich gestern mit ernormen Einsatz vor dem Kältetod bewahrt habe. Ich bin sicher, du brennst darauf, deinem Zwilling alles zu erzählen. Insbesondere da sich dieser Zwilling mit einem extrem sauren Dumbledore abgeben musste, und das war keine schöne Erfahrung. Ich hoffe, was immer du bekommen hast war es wert. Dieser kleine Cruciatus gestern hat mich ein wenig unglücklich gemacht."

„Eine unwichtige Nebensache."

„Aha. Von was? Du kannst mich nicht davon abbringen, du bist in meiner Schuld."

Er betrachtete Draco abschätzend. „Weißt du, du könntest warten bis unser Lord mir gesagt hat, dass ich es ohnehin allen erzählen kann. Dann würdest du es wissen und könntest mir diese Schuld die ich bei dir habe für ewig vorhalten."

Draco schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Weißt du, das ist keine schlechte Idee. Ein wirklich schöner Gedanke. Aber ich will es jetzt wissen."

Tigris seufzte. „Fein." Er zog seinen Stab. „Dissimula ex toto."

Draco zog eine Braue hoch.

„Ich habe zugestimmt es dir zu erzählen, nicht Vater."

„Wer sagt, dass ich es ihm nicht weitererzähle?"

„Ich. Du wirst es keinem erzählen. Es ist streng geheim. Also werde ich dich mit einem Bann belegen, nachdem ich es dir gesagt habe."

Er erwartete, dass Draco protestieren würde, aber sein Bruder seufzte nur spöttisch. „Zu schade. Also?"

„Was ich gemacht habe, oder was ich bekommen habe?"

„Fang damit an, was du gemacht hast."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und dachte an Halloween zurück. „Ich habe ein zweites Set Amulette hergestellt. Erinnerst du dich, wie du mich gefragt hast, ob man mit diesen Amuletten auch die magische Signatur verändern könnte?"

Draco nickte. „Du sagtest man kann, aber man braucht etwas von der Person, die man nachmachen will."

„Genau. Und das ist es, was ich getan habe. Ich habe die zweiten Amulette mit dem Blut des Dunklen Lords und von Bella erstellt. Ich musste sie natürlich in seiner Gegenwart herstellen, er würde niemandem sein Blut anvertrauen, nicht einmal einem Todesser. Auf diese Weise konnten Blaise und ich Dumbledore hinters Licht führen."

Dracos Augen hatten sich verengt. „Also wart das wirklich ihr beide? Ihr habt euch ziemlich eigenartig benommen."

„Natürlich. Es war wichtig, dass alle glaubten sie wären es wirklich, was wäre sonst der Sinn gewesen? Wir konnten es dir nicht sagen, Dumbledore hat uns die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Deine Reaktion war unser bestes Alibi." Was er Draco nicht bereit war zu sagen, war, dass die Amulette einiges dazu beigetragen hatten. Zaubererblut in Tränken oder Artefakten hatte immer einige sehr unvorhersehbare Effekte. Er hatte Voldemort nicht belogen, als er ihm sagte, es sei eine unvergleichliche Erfahrung gewesen.

„Ah ja, Alibi. Wie habt ihr das gemacht? Habt ihr einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt?"

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ein guter Gedanke, aber dann hätten wir ja mit uns selbst im gleichen Raum sein müssen, und das ist unmöglich. Das war tatsächlich das Komplizierteste an der Ganzen Sache. Wir haben es ein paar Mal vorher ausprobiert. Tatsache ist, wir waren gar nicht da. Es war nur eine Illusion. Du magst lachen, aber ich bin durch die Muggel mit denen ich gelebt habe auf die Idee gekommen, oder vielmehr durch ihre Obsession mit Fernsehen. Muggel haben nämlich auch einen Weg Gebäude zu überwachen, und zwar mit solchen elektronischen Kameras, die Bilder aufzeichnen, ähnlich wie Dumbledores Fenster. In den Kriminalfilmen, die die Muggel angeschaut haben, haben die Einbrecher diese Kameras immer in eine Feedbackschleife geschalten – das bedeutet, das die Kamera immer das gleiche Bild wiederholt, während in Wirklichkeit etwas ganz anderes passiert. Das konnten wir natürlich nicht machen, es wäre Dumbledore aufgefallen. Aber es gibt ein magisches Artefakt, was einen Teil eines Raumes aufzeichnet und später diese Aufzeichnung als Illusion wieder abspielt. Auroren benutzen es recht häufig, habe ich mir sagen lassen. Das haben wir benutzt. Wir haben zuerst eine Aufzeichnung von dem leeren Raum – beziehungsweise Bett - gemacht. Dann haben wir die Szene mit uns schlafend im Bett aufgezeichnet, während Dumbledore nur den leeren Raum sah, und schließlich diese Szene abgespielt, während das Bett tatsächlich leer war. Wir haben einen Portschlüssel benutzt um von dem Bett in die untere Kammer, wo sich die Schattengemeinschaft trifft, zu kommen.

Du weißt natürlich, dass nur Dumbledore Portschlüssel in Hogwarts hinein und aus Hogwarts heraus erstellen kann, es sei denn man benutzt eine Menge dunkle Magie. Aber das gilt nicht für Portschlüssel _innerhalb_ von Hogwarts. Die Kammer ist nicht wirklich Teil der Burg, was die Überwachungszauber betrifft, aber sie ist auch nicht außerhalb."

Er vermied es, näher zu erklären, woher er das wusste. Tatsache war, er hatte es gesehen, als die Wirkung von Ceridwens Trunk eingetreten war. Tigris hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ganz deutlich Slytherins Erdmagie in der Kammer gesehen, die diese vor äußeren Einflüssen schützte. Professor Binns hatte das später bestätigt, als er ihm sagte, dass die Geister und Porträts nicht in diesen Teil von Hogwarts gelangen konnten. Der Dunkle Lord hatte zum Glück nicht so genau nachgefragt, wie er die Sache mit den Portschlüsseln hinbekommen hatte. Tigris hatte es klingen lassen, als wenn sie einfach einen anderen abgeschirmten Raum innerhalb von Hogwarts benutzt hätten. Das wäre vielleicht auch gegangen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Dumbledore das nicht irgendwie hätte zurückverfolgen können. Slytherins Magie hatte mit Sicherheit alle Spuren ihrer Aktion verwischt.

„In der Kammer haben wir die Amulette gegen zwei andere ausgetauscht, uns neue Zauberstäbe geholt und einen weiteren Portschlüssel zurück benutzt.", fuhr er fort. „Von der großen Halle sind wir wieder zu der Kammer zurück, haben die Amulette gegen das erste, welches von Dumbledores Zauber unbetroffen war ausgetauscht und sind von dort aus schließlich wieder in unser Zimmer gelangt. Uns genauso hinzulegen wie in der Illusion, das war nicht einfach. Aber zum Glück waren ja die Vorhänge halb zu. Das war ein Kompromiss. Schließlich musste Dumbledore uns im Bett sehen, aber wir wussten, dass es mit dem Ende der Aufzeichnung schwierig werden würde, wären wir ganz zu sehen gewesen."

Draco sah ihn an. „Okay… Ich denke, ich muss noch ein, zwei Mal darüber nachdenken, bevor ich es vollkommen verstanden habe, aber es war offensichtlich kompliziert. Wie es scheint habt ihr alle die euch gesehen haben getäuscht."

Tigris grummelte ein wenig. „Dumbledore wohl doch nicht ganz. Er hat anscheinend einen Verdacht. Aber er verdächtigt nicht mich. Also weiß ich nicht, welchen Verdacht er hat."

Draco schnaubte. „Nur du kannst ernsthaft enttäuscht sein, dass du einen Magier der 140 Jahre älter ist als du und einen guten Teil davon Kriegserfahrung hat beim ersten Mal nicht _völlig_ hereingelegt hast."

„Unser Lord hat etwas Ähnliches gesagt.", murmelte er.

Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Du hast ihm das selbe gesagt wie mir? Kein Wunder, dass er dich mit dem Cruciatus bedacht hat."

„_Das_ hat er amüsant gefunden.", sagte Tigris verteidigend. „Er mochte es nicht, dass ich seine Vergangenheit ausgegraben habe."

„Was du nicht sagst." Draco sagte nicht ‚Ich hab's dir ja gesagt', aber er sah ein wenig selbstzufrieden aus.

„Er fand außerdem ich wäre arrogant. Findest du, ich bin arrogant? Ich denke, es gibt eine Menge Leute, die viel arroganter sind als ich." Schließlich kannte er seine Fehler, nicht wahr? Erst heute hatte er sich für einen entschuldigt. Es gab eine Menge Leute, die sich nie für ihre Fehler entschuldigten. Überhaupt, wenn jemand arrogant war, dann war es der Dunkle Lord selbst. Voldemort war die personifizierte Arroganz. Es war ziemlich kleinkariert von ihm, sie einem anderen zum Vorwurf zu machen. Selbst wenn er Recht hätte und er arrogant wäre. Na gut, vielleicht war er ein wenig arrogant. Aber hatte er nicht das Recht dazu? Schließlich hatte er nicht nur mehr erlebt, er hatte auch mehr Fähigkeiten als die meisten um ihn herum.

Draco warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Ich bin sicher, es gibt einige Leute, die arroganter sind als du.", sagte er dann.

Tigris nickte zufrieden. „Siehst du, du bist meiner Meinung."

„Vielleicht solltest du unserem Lord gegenüber ein wenig... zurückhaltender sein, wenn er dich für arrogant hält. Er ist schließlich der Dunkle Lord."

Tigris seufzte. „Vermutlich." Obwohl er noch immer nicht genau wusste, was er falsch gemacht hatte, abgesehen davon Voldemorts Vergangenheit auszugraben. Wahrscheinlich war der Dunkle Lord bei diesem Thema einfach ein wenig empfindlich. Sicher, er war dreist gewesen. Aber ohne diese Dreistigkeit hätte er niemals bekommen was er wollte. Tigris wusste, warum er solche Dinge lieber Blaise überließ. Sie verstand Menschen einfach besser als er.

„Er hat dich also verflucht, weil er dich für arrogant hält, aber du hast trotzdem von ihm bekommen, was du wolltest. Was war es denn?"

Tigris tauchte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Er hat mich als seinen Lehrling angenommen."

„Was?" Draco starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Bist du verrückt?"

Er sah seinen Bruder überrascht an. „Nein. Das war es, was ich von Beginn an wollte. Lernen, was er weiß."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Dir ist schon klar, dass Tante Bella dich umbringen wird, sobald sich die nächste Gelegenheit ergibt, nicht wahr?"

„Wieso?", fragte er neugierig. Wenn was er getan hatte Bellatrix gegen den Strich ging, umso besser.

„Weil sie der erste und einzige Lehrling ist, den unser Lord je hatte. Es ist nicht Zufall, dass sie der einzige ist."

„Oh." Darüber hatte er nicht im Geringsten nachgedacht. „Stört es den Dunklen Lord nicht, wenn sie seine potenziellen Lehrlinge umbringt, weil sie keine Konkurrenz verträgt?"

Draco sah ihn an als hätte er etwas sehr Dummes gesagt. Vielleicht hatte er das, wenn er darüber nachdachte. „Ich denke, er sieht es mehr als... wie sagt man... das Überleben der Besseren."

„Dann kümmert es ihn wohl auch nicht, wenn er einen seiner früheren Lehrlinge verliert.", meinte er nachdenklich. Es war ein recht zufriedenstellender Gedanke. Tigris erinnerte sich an die Idee mit Sarin, die er bei seinem letzten Zusammentreffen mit der Hexe gehabt hatte.

„Du bist verrückt.", erwiderte Draco. „Vollkommen verrückt."

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage.", sagte Draco dann.

Tigris seufzte. „Ja?"

„Warum Sybill Trelawney? Ich meine, warum nicht McGonagall, oder Fides – selbst Hagrid? Warum die vertrottelte alte Schachtel?"

Tigris unterdrückte ein Lachen. Es war gemein, die Frau war immerhin tot. Anderseits, er hatte zu ihrem Tod beigetragen, also konnte er wohl kaum eine Kerze für sie anzünden. Schließlich wurde er ernst. „Sie mag eine vertrottelte alte Schachtel gewesen sein, aber sie hat zwei echte Prophezeiungen von sich gegeben. Zumindest zwei, die für echt gehalten wurden. Ich denke, unser Lord wollte nicht abwarten, bis sie eine dritte ausspuckt, die Dumbledore befähigt seinen Plänen aufs Neue in die Quere zu kommen." Er hielt inne, unsicher ob er es sagen sollte, aber fuhr schließlich fort. „Außerdem wird gesagt, dass innerhalb einer Lebenszeit nur ein echter Seher existiert, dessen Prophezeiungen den Verlauf der Geschichte beeinflussen können. Unser Lord hofft, dass, gesetzt sie war ein echter Seher, der nächste Seher auf unserer Seite ist. Selbst wenn nicht, es würde uns einen deutlichen Vorteil verschaffen, wenn wir ihn vor Dumbledore finden."

Draco starrte ihn an, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Das ist... ziemlich mager als Grund um jemanden umzubringen. Ich meine, selbst wenn es diesen neuen Seher gibt, könnte er nicht überall auf der Welt sein? Und wäre er nicht erst ein Baby, wenn er überhaupt schon geboren ist?"

Tigris streckte sich und gähnte. Er war noch immer ziemlich müde, auch wenn er sich erholt hatte. „Keine Ahnung. Unser Lord hat einen Weg, ihn zu finden, denke ich. Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Seher ein Baby ist oder ob seine Fähigkeit erst durch Trelawneys Tod erweckt wird. Ist aber doch auch egal. Wir haben das Ganze schließlich nicht wegen Trelawney veranstaltet. Sie war nur die, die unser Lord von allen in der Halle am liebsten loswerden wollte. Abgesehen von Dumbledore natürlich, aber der hat ja überlebt."

Draco starrte ihn mit einer morbiden Faszination an, wie ein Mensch der sich nicht von der Szene eines fatalen Unfalls losreißen kann. Dann blinzelte Tigris und der Ausdruck war verschwunden, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Sein Bruder beugte sich vor und schüttete die Backgammonsteine auf das Brett. „Rot oder Weiß?"

„Weiß.", antwortete Tigris, und fragte sich, ob das Bild nicht nur ein Produkt seiner Phantasie gewesen war.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Cat, lain, Dax, Sancte-Diabolus, Avallyn Black, SoleilNoir, dat-vege, Little Lion, Anna, Morgenstern, alge28, Feles Argentea, babada, Reditus Mortis, Tora-Kokoro und Cici_

_

* * *

_

_Eine Frau wandert über eine grüne Wiese und betrachtet die Apfelbäume, als plötzlich ein seltsames Wesen hinter ihr hergerannt kommt, das einer Ziege verblüffend ähnlich sieht. Erst als es näher kommt, ist zu erkennen, dass es einen Männerkopf hat. Als es zu ihr aufgeholt hat setzt es sich atemlos auf seine Hinterbeine und holt eine Panflöte hervor. Die Frau betrachtet das Wesen mit Widerwillen._

„_Was machst du denn hier?"_

_Das Wesen grinst. „Gestatten, Robin Goodfellow ist mein Name."_

_Die Frau – die, wie ihr sicher schon vermutet habt, die Muse Thalia ist – rollt mit den Augen. „Ich weiß wer du bist. Ich habe schließlich zu deiner Kreation beigetragen, falls du es vergessen hast. Aber was tust du hier?"_

_Robin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich ist es einfacher, Dialog zu schreiben, als Monolog. Oder vielleicht bist du nicht inspirierend genug."_

_Die Muse schnieft gekränkt. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn pilarius sich mehr für die Arbeit interessiert als für Geschichten. Immer nur lernen hier, Vorträge halten da... keine Zeit für die schönen Dinge des Lebens. Da macht es keinen Spaß eine Muse zu sein, das sage ich dir."_

„_Aber pilarius will mindestens einmal im Monat ein neues Kapitel ins Netz stellen, also hast du noch etwas zu tun, nicht wahr? Und sieh dir all die netten Leute an, sie schreiben Reviews, und zeichnen Fanarts... Was wünschen sich ein Autor und seine Muse mehr?"_

_Thalia betrachtet mit künstlichem Interesse einen Käfer der an ihr vorbei krabbelt. „Na ja. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, ob ich die Richtige für diesen Job bin. Vielleicht wäre meine Schwester Melpomene besser geeignet."_

_Robin bläst in seine Panflöte und ein schräger Ton kommt heraus. Er schlägt die Flöte gegen den nächsten Baum und probiert es erneut. Diesmal ertönt eine liebreizende Melodie. „Jetzt komm schon, die Leute haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Außerdem bin ich Oberons Hofnarr, ich habe keine Zeit für deprimierte Musen. Aber wenn du einen Eselkopf haben willst, damit kann ich dienen."_

_Die Muse wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Du bist ein unhöflicher Wicht. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Bill geholfen habe, dich zu erfinden. Also gut... Wo ist das Skript?"_

„_Du bist eine Muse und du brauchst ein Skript? Was für eine Art Muse bist du?"_

„_Eine deprimierte. Ah, da ist es. Wissen wir, woher der Name Tigris kommt?"_

„_Nun, du weißt es, du bist die Muse."_

_Thalia grinst. „Richtig, aber ich verrate es nicht. Leute können es erraten, wenn sie an Rätseln interessiert sind."_

_Robin bläst einen schrillen Ton auf seiner Flöte. „Das ist aber ziemlich gemein gegenüber den Lesern."_

_Thalia wedelt mit dem Skript. „Wo wären wir, wenn ich alles verraten würde? Ich könnte sogar das allerletzte Kapitel verraten, wenn ich wollte. Soll ich?"_

_Robin sieht sie entsetzt an. „Nein!"_

„_Da siehst du's. Tipps für's Schreiben... Sei immer nett zu deiner Muse. Mach dir einen Plan, wie deine Geschichte ausgehen soll, sonst bleibst du vielleicht mittendrin ratlos hängen. Google und das Harry Potter Lexicon sind dein Freund..."_

„_Weise Worte, oh Muse."_

„_Ach, sei still. Die meisten Leute schreiben eh, was sie wollen. Und das ist auch das Beste, je mehr man schreibt, desto besser wird man. Wenn man ganz furchtbar ist... dann reißen einem die Reviewer den Kopf ab."_

„_Hör auf die armen Leute zu erschrecken, das stimmt ja überhaupt nicht. Es gibt nur nette Reviewer hier. Aber wir fühlen uns geehrt, das man uns für qualifiziert hält, Tipps übers Schreiben zu geben, wirklich. Jetzt mach mal weiter, Thalia mein Liebes. Woher wusste Voldi denn, was in Hogwarts passiert ist?"_

„_Die Kinder haben es ihren Eltern geschrieben! Und Voldi hat seine armen Gefolgsleute damit verwirrt, dass sie ihm erzählen mussten, was er in Hogwarts gemacht hat. Vergesst nicht, Tigris und Blaise tanzen in Slytherins Kammer, es ist also schon einige Zeit seit dem Fest vergangen (ein paar Stunden)."_

„_Noch etwas?"_

„_Ja, ob wir Fanarts wollen. Natürlich! Pilarius liebt Fanarts! Und alle gesammelten Fanarts findet man auf pilarius' Homepage, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Bildern von Schatten der Wahl. Jetzt ist es aber genug, sonst wird fanfbla böse mit uns. Bis zum nächsten Mal! Eure Muse."_

„_Und Robin Goodfellow, euer allzeit good fellow. Einen Apfel für den, der meinen Namen errät! Denn ach wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich nicht immer Robin heiß..."_

_Und dann tanzen sie zu zweit... aber das ist eine andere Geschichte und soll ein anderes Mal erzählt werden._


	9. SdWCh9: Wind of Change

_Disclaimer: _

**_Ich bin der Schatten der die Nacht durchflattert..._**

_Du bist wer? _

**_Ich bin der Schrecken der dich verfolgt, weil du Joanne K. Rowlings Schöpfungen klaust..._**

_Aha, ich weiß... Du bist Batman! _

**_/greift sich an den Kopf /_**

Schatten der Wahl

9. Wind of Change

Die Burg war leerer, als sie zurückkehrten. Die Tische in der großen Halle hatten sich gelichtet und die Zurückgebliebenen waren ernster und weniger unbekümmert als zuvor. Ein unbestimmter Bann schien alle dazu zu bewegen, mit gedämpften Stimmen zu reden, als schliefe unter den vertrauten Steinen etwas Unbekanntes, Bedrohliches, was man mit Trubel und Gelächter aufwecken könnte. Viele zuckten bei plötzlichen lauten Geräuschen zusammen. Eines Nachmittags stießen sie auf Professor Sprout, die Peeves verhexte, weil er eine der Ritterrüstungen in der Eingangshalle umgestoßen hatte. Etliche der Anwesenden waren schockiert, als die mütterliche kleine Frau plötzlich in Tränen ausbrach und Professor Vector sie ins Lehrerzimmer geleiten musste, weil sie sich nicht beruhigen konnte. Es war, als hätte sich ein dunkler Schatten über alle Bewohner von Hogwarts gelegt.

Auch Slytherin blieb von dieser Atmosphäre nicht unberührt. Im Haus der Schlange waren noch die meisten, die versuchten so zu tun, als sei alles normal, aber ihr Gelächter hallte in der Stille der Großen Halle wie in einer Krypta, und der Zorn der anderen über ihre scheinbare Ausgelassenheit hang dick und giftig in der Luft.

Die einzigen, die die düstere Stimmung zu genießen schienen, waren die Geister, welche nun zahlreicher und häufiger in allen Ecken der Burg auftauchten. Der Blutige Baron schwebte düster durch die Gänge und flüsterte mit hohler Stimme unheilvolle Voraussagen in die Ohren aller, die töricht genug waren ihm zuzuhören. Sir Nicholas ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen und verkündete, dass glorreiche Schlachten ins Haus ständen. Die Graue Dame schwebte nur stumm aus Wänden hervor und verschwand wieder in ihnen, die Vorübergehenden mit traurigen Blicken bedenkend. Selbst Professor Binns wirkte aufgeweckter als sonst, und schwebte mehr als einmal zum Slytherintisch hinunter. Es schien immer, als sei er kurz davor etwas zu sagen, bevor er es sich anders überlegte und verschwand, die Schüler durch die er hindurch glitt zitternd zurücklassend.

Zu Beginn fühlte Tigris sich stolz, dass er es war, der diese Veränderung bewirkt hatte. Er wollte wie ein König durch die Korridore von Hogwarts schreiten und sich über die Furcht der Ahnungslosen lustig machen. Es war ein erhebender Gedanke, dass er allein dies geschafft hatte, so viele Menschen beeinflusst hatte, und sie wussten es nicht einmal. Sie versteckten sich vor einem Schatten, den es nicht wirklich gab, dem Schwarzen Mann, der in ihrer Phantasie immer unheimlicher und unbezwingbarer wurde. Er wollte ihnen ins Gesicht lachen und ihnen sagen, was für Narren sie doch waren.

Doch als die Zeit voran schritt, wurde der Geschmack der Macht bitter und Tigris begann, die heimelige Wärme dieses Ortes zu vermissen, den er einst sein einziges Zuhause genannt hatte. Das Hogwarts, in dem er vor langer Zeit seine Zuflucht gefunden hatte, war Vergangenheit, und zurück blieb ein kalter und trostloser Ort. Er hatte nie zuvor erkannt, wie sehr der Lebensgeist der Burg von den Hoffnungen und Träumen ihrer Bewohner bestimmt wurde. Nun, wo Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit sie heimsuchten, war es, als sei die Burg selbst in eine tiefe Depression verfallen. Die Treppen hatten vor langer Zeit aufgehört, sich zu bewegen, und Tigris ertappte sich dabei, wie sein Blick immer häufiger zu den Feuern in der Großen Halle wanderte, nur um sicherzustellen, dass sie noch brannten.

Mehr denn je wünschte er sich das Ende des Schuljahres herbei, an dem er seinen Abschluss in den Händen halten würde und frei wäre, Hogwarts für immer zu verlassen. Aber noch war es lange vor Mittwinter.

o

Tigris hatte seinem Vater geschrieben, denn er hatte das Problem mit dem Yuleritual nicht vergessen. Sein Vater schrieb zurück, dass er eine Lösung für dieses Problem habe, über die Natur dieser Lösung schwieg er sich allerdings aus.

Tigris hatte noch immer regelmäßigen Briefkontakt mit Polydora Ringwood und den Weasley-Zwillingen. Letztere waren außerordentlich betroffen von den Vorgängen in der Burg, und Tigris fand es schwer, seine frühere Persönlichkeit ihnen gegenüber aufrecht zu erhalten. Es war, als spiele er eine Rolle, die ihm nicht mehr passte.

o

Seit dem Halloweenfest hatte er Snape nicht mehr aufgesucht. Tigris wusste selbst nicht genau warum. Sein Argwohn gegenüber dem Tränkemeister hatte nicht abgenommen, ebenso wenig wie seine Neugier über die Motive seines Vaters. Zudem war da noch die Stimme der Logik, die ihm sagte, dass er die Angelegenheit nicht zu lange schleifen lassen durfte. Sicher, Snape hatte ihm sein Wort gegeben, aber Tigris vertraute dem listigen Mann nicht. Jemand, der sowohl Dumbledore als auch den Dunklen Lord für so lange Zeit hinters Licht geführt hatte war nun einmal nicht vertrauenswürdig. Dennoch stattete er Snape keinen erneuten Besuch ab.

Tigris machte sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken um seinen plötzlichen inneren Widerstand. Schließlich hatte er mehr als genug zu tun. Neben seinen Pflichten als Schulsprecher trainierte er noch immer die Schattengemeinschaft, half manchen der Slytherins mit ihren Hausaufgaben und lernte für sein eigenes Examen. Wenn er dann einmal Zeit hatte, verbrachte er sie weitaus lieber mit Blaise als mit einem griesgrämigen alten Tränkemeister.

o

In Verwandlungen hatten sie nun endlich mit dem Zusatzkurs begonnen, der sich mit der Ausbildung zum Animagus beschäftigte. Alle Mitglieder des NEWT-Kurses hatten sich dafür gemeldet, also fand der Unterricht während der normalen Kurszeit statt. Natürlich war alles nur strickt theoretisch, McGonagall sagte ihnen ganz klar, dass nur sehr wenige Zauberer diese Verwandlung hinbekamen. Sie lernten, zu meditieren, um sich auf ihr ‚Seelentier', wie McGonagall es nannte, zu konzentrieren. Blaise war hell begeistert von dem Ganzen, und fest davon überzeugt, dass sie es bis Ende des Jahres schaffen würde, zum Animagus zu werden. Tigris hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es auch schaffen würde, aber es war nicht das Wichtigste in seinen Gedanken. Er fragte sich nur manchmal, was für ein Tier er werden würde. Eines war jedenfalls sicher – ein Hirsch war es nicht. Draco war ganz offensichtlich neidisch, als er hörte, was sie lernten, und fragte Tigris nach allem, was McGonagall ihnen beibrachte. Tigris sagte ihm gerne alles, was er wusste. Im Stillen fragte er sich, ob Draco noch immer vorhatte, ein Heiler zu werden, aber sein Bruder schwieg sich darüber aus.

o

Tigris war überrascht, als Snape ihn nach einer seiner Tränkestunden bat, zurückzubleiben. Der Tränkemeister hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, wo er nur konnte, und es verwunderte ihn, dass Snape ihm von selbst alleine gegenübertrat.

Er packte seine Sachen langsam, während die anderen den Klassenraum verließen. Draco warf Snape einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor er ging, den dieser nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln erwiderte.

Tigris musterte den Professor neugierig. Snape wartete, bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten, dann schwenkte er seinen Stab und Tigris spürte, wie die Abschirmzauber in Kraft traten.

„Sie wollten mit mir sprechen, Professor?", fragte er, scheinbar unberührt.

Snape verzog amüsiert die Lippen, als würde Tigris ungeduldig auf und ab hüpfen, anstatt ihn nur unbewegt zu mustern.

„Das ist richtig, Mister Malfoy, ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen." Er wandte Tigris den Rücken zu, um die Tür seines Tränkeschranks zu öffnen, und nahm etwas aus einem der darin enthaltenen Gefäße, was er mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs vergrößerte. Es war ein rechteckiges Bündel, eingewickelt in Pergament. „Oder vielmehr, jemand der uns beiden bekannt ist hat mich gebeten, Ihnen dies hier zu geben."

Tigris machte einen eifrigen Schritt auf Snape zu und streckte die Hand aus, um nach dem merkwürdigen Paket zu greifen, aber Snape hielt es aus seiner Reichweite.

„Nicht so schnell, Mister Malfoy. Ein paar Worte hätte ich zuerst noch für Sie."

Tigris betrachtete das Paket enttäuscht, dann sah er zu Snape auf. Dessen schwarze Augen glitzerten mit einem Tigris unbekanntem Gefühl. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, dass Snape sich über ihn lustig machte.

„Der Dunkle Lord... ja, Mister Malfoy, ich hatte angenommen, Sie hätten sich das inzwischen gedacht..."

Tigris' Überraschung musste offensichtlicher gewesen sein, als er angenommen hatte.

„Also, wie ich schon sagte...", fuhr Snape fort. „Unser Lord wünscht, dass ich Ihnen dies hier gebe. Es sind Bücher, aber nicht irgendwelche. Sie gehören zu den verbotenen Büchern, also brauche ich Ihnen wohl nicht zusätzlich sagen, dass Sie vorsichtig damit umgehen sollten. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, ich werde es Ihnen dennoch sagen. Schließlich muss ich den Tag erst noch erleben, an dem eins von euch Kindern von selbst Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg geht. Dies sind verbotene Bücher. Nicht zugangsbeschränkte Bücher, wie die in der verbotenen Abteilung, sondern vom Ministerium verbotene Bücher. Wenn Sie jemand damit sehen sollte, der nicht auf unserer Seite steht, kann Sie das nach Askaban bringen. Also lassen Sie sich nicht damit sehen."

„Ich weiß, was verbotene Bücher sind, Sir.", sagte Tigris ein wenig gereizt. Snape schien dazu zurückgekehrt zu sein, ihn wie einen Idioten zu behandeln. Das konnte der Mann mit Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor machen, aber wenn er sich Tigris gegenüber weiter so verhielt, würde er es bereuen.

„Gut.", sagte Snape seidig. „Ich würde unserem Lord nur ungern erklären müssen, warum einer seiner vielversprechendsten Rekruten unter meiner Aufsicht verhaftet worden ist. Er will, dass Sie dies lesen. Außerdem wünscht er Sie in der nächsten Zeit zu sehen. Ich werde Ihnen Bescheid sagen wann."

Damit überließ er Tigris endlich das Paket.

„Danke, Professor.", sagte er, das Pergament hastig auseinanderfaltend. Darin befanden sich tatsächlich zwei Bücher. Beide hatten einen dunklen Einband aus, wie es schien, Leder. Keines hatte einen Titel. Tigris strich neugierig mit der Hand über das oberste Buch. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, fast, als würde es unter seinen Fingern beben. Er erwartete beinahe, dass es kreischte wie manche Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung, als er es öffnete, aber es verhielt sich nicht anders als ein gewöhnliches Buch. Die erste Seite war schwarz. Er strich stirnrunzelnd mit der Hand über das Papier und zog sie dann hastig zurück, als ein Stich durch seine Fingerspitzen fuhr. Seine Fingerkuppen blieben verfärbt, so als hätte er auf Kohle gefasst. Die Seite schlug um, als hätte sie ein plötzlicher Windzug ergriffen. Die nächste Seite war aus normalem Pergament, doch ebenfalls blank. Verwirrt blätterte er sie um. Erst dachte er, das gesamte Buch wäre leer, doch sobald er das Pergament mit seinen schwarzen Fingern berührte, breitete sich plötzlich dunkle Schrift über der Seite aus. Er blätterte weiter und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich das Buch mit jeder Seite, die er umblätterte, mit Buchstaben füllte. Schließlich blätterte er zur Titelseite zurück und las die krakelige Überschrift.

„Versteckte Kreaturen und wie man nach ihnen sucht", von Tebo Verrier.

Das klang nicht besonders gefährlich. Er klappte das Buch zu und öffnete das andere, es mit einem Fluch fallen lassend, als es nach nach seinem Handgelenk schnappte und ihn biss. Man hätte denken sollen die Jahre mit Hagrid als Lehrer hätten ihn etwas gelehrt.

Tigris betrachtete die zwei Bissstellen an seinem Handgelenk mit einem missmutigen Blick, dann versuchte er das Buch erneut zu öffnen, diesmal vorsichtiger.

Überraschender Weise war es nun zahm, und ließ sich ohne Probleme anfassen. Er fragte sich, warum der dunkle Lord wollte, dass er ein Buch las, das eine Frau namens Elizabeth Bathory über „Jungbrunnen der nördlichen Länder" geschrieben hatte.

„Wenn Sie bezüglich dieser Bücher Hilfe brauchen, stehe ich Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung.", sagte Snape, der Tigris bei seinem Tun beobachtet hatte. Dann hielt er ihm einen Tiegel hin. „Ich würde ihnen raten, dies für Ihr Handgelenk zu benutzen."

Tigris tauchte gedankenlos seine Finger in den Tiegel und schmierte eine reichliche Menge der Salbe auf sein Handgelenk. Im nächsten Moment schrie er auf und umklammerte seinen rechten Unterarm, der sich anfühlte, als flösse Säure seine Adern hinauf.

„Verdammt, Snape, was haben Sie mir da gegeben?"

Snape grinste mitleidlos. „Ein Gegenmittel zu dem Gift, mit dem das Buch Sie infiziert hat. Wenn es sich ein wenig unangenehm anfühlt, heißt das nur, dass es sich schon ein Stück in ihrem Blutstrom ausgebreitet hat."

„Oh, hervorragend!", sagte Tigris sarkastisch. „Sie konnten mich nicht vielleicht vorher warnen, oder?" Es kostete ihn eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung, Snape nicht zu verhexen.

Snape zog eine seiner Brauen hoch. „Ich habe angenommen, Sie würden wissen, dass man ein verbotenes Buch nicht einfach so anfassen sollte. Offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt."

Tigris murmelte einen Fluch und massierte seinen Arm, wo das Brennen einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen war.

„Herzlichen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Professor."

„Gern geschehen.", erwiderte Snape, Tigris' Zynismus ignorierend. „Wie Sie wissen bin ich immer da, wenn meine Schüler Hilfe brauchen."

„Ha, ha.", murmelte Tigris, aber leise genug, dass Snape es nicht hörte. „Warum sind Sie plötzlich so versessen darauf, dem Dunklen Lord zu helfen?"

Snape neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Ich dachte, Sie wollten, dass ich zu ihm loyal bin."

Tigris hatte genug. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, einen Blick in Snapes Gedanken zu werfen, aber der Mann forderte es geradezu heraus. Tigris war verärgert, sein Arm tat weh, und er hatte keine Geduld mehr. „Legilimens!", sagte er zornig.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung fand er nicht das geringste Anzeichen, dass Snape gelogen hatte. Das einzige, was er herausfand, war, dass Dumbledore dem Tränkemeister gegenüber weitaus misstrauischer geworden war seit dem Vorfall an Halloween.

Tigris fragte sich, ob der Dunkle Lord ungehalten darüber war, dass sein Spion einen Teil seines Nutzens verloren hatte. Das würde erklären, warum er ihm giftige beißende Bücher schickte. Andererseits, dies war der Dunkle Lord. Er hielt es vermutlich für einen guten Scherz.

Er bohrte ohne wirklichen Enthusiasmus tiefer, mehr aus Gewohnheit, als weil er wirklich in Snapes Erinnerungen kramen wollte. Deshalb überraschte es ihn, als er ziemlich schnell eine Erinnerung an die Oberfläche zerrte, eine, die kurz nach derjenigen, die er das letzte Mal gesehen hatte stattgefunden haben musste.

Sein Vater schritt fieberhaft in der Eingangshalle von Snape Hall auf und ab. Von seinem Aussehen her schätzte Tigris, dass dies unmittelbar nach dem Tod von Neleus Snape sein musste. Lucius rieb sich in einer unbewussten Bewegung den linken Unterarm. Von Neleus Leiche war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Severus stand einige Meter von seinem Cousin entfernt und beobachtete ihn regungslos.

„Du bist gut im Tränkebrauen, nicht wahr, Severus?", sagte Lucius plötzlich. „Horace hat mir von dir erzählt, er sagt, du bist brillant."

„Ich habe eine gewisse Begabung.", erwiderte Severus mit nur einem Hauch von Stolz.

„Bist du so gut wie Neleus?", fragte Lucius, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Ein kaum merkliches Grinsen zuckte um Severus' Lippen. „Ich ziehe es vor zu denken, ich bin besser."

Lucius biss sich auf die Lippen und fuhr fort, auf und ab zu gehen. Er rieb sich noch immer über den Unterarm, es wirkte, als wäre es eine Art psychotischer Tick.

„Sag mir doch einfach, was du von mir willst, Lucius.", sagte Severus nach einigen Minuten angespannter Stille. „Dieses Mal hätte er mich umgebracht, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Ich weiß, er hatte bereits erfahren, was nach den OWLs geschehen ist. Ich schulde dir mein Leben. Es gibt nichts, was du mich fragen könntest, was ich nicht tun würde."

Lucius Kopf fuhr herum und er fixierte Severus mit seinem Blick. „Ich will dich nicht benutzen, Severus, das will ich wirklich nicht… Du musst mir glauben…"

Severus lächelte gutmütig. „Sprich es doch einfach aus, Cousin."

Lucius gesamtes Verhalten veränderte sich in einem Augenblick. Er atmete durch und richtete sich auf. Er war nun wieder der aristokratische Politiker, der das Ministerium manipulierte, nicht länger der verzweifelte Mann, der er noch Sekunden zuvor gewesen war. „Also gut. Du musst dir klar sein, Severus, dass viele das als eine Ehre betrachten würden…"

Severus Augen verengten sich ein wenig vor Missbilligung, ansonsten veränderte sich seine Miene kein bisschen. Er schwieg jedoch.

Tigris hatte kein Interesse daran, die Werbeansprache seines Vaters für den Dunklen Lord zu hören, was dies offensichtlich war. Zum einen hatte er sie bereits einmal gehört, zum anderen konnte er die Verachtung des jüngeren Snape deutlich spüren, und dieses Gefühl irritierte ihn. Er ließ Snape gehen.

Der Tränkemeister war gegen die Wand gesunken, aber wirkte ansonsten unbeeinträchtigt.

„Sie waren niemals loyal zu unserem Lord.", sagte Tigris anschuldigend.

Snape verzog die Lippen. „Das liegt im Sinne des Betrachters. Ich war offensichtlich loyal genug, um in seine Reihen aufgenommen zu werden. Oder glaubst du, es könnte einem Sechzehnjährigen gelingen, den Dunklen Lord so sehr zu täuschen?"

Tigris starrte Snape an. „Nein."

Snape lächelte. „Ich habe dir gesagt, warum ich mich entschieden habe, ihn zu verraten. Ich habe meine Meinung darüber nicht geändert. Aber ich werde mein Versprechen dir gegenüber halten. Versprechen innerhalb der Familie sind weitaus schwerwiegender, als Schwüre zu einem Fremden. Ich nehme an, Lucius hat dir das beigebracht."

Das hatte er nicht. Aber es ergab Sinn. „Ich werde trotzdem sicher gehen.", sagte Tigris.

Snape neigte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Natürlich."

Tigris schlug die Bücher wieder in das Pergament ein, und verwandelte das Paket in einen Federkiel, den er in seine Tasche packte. „Wenn ich Fragen zu den Büchern habe, werde ich mich an Sie wenden." Es war ein schmächtiges, aber ehrliches Friedensangebot. Er hatte nicht vor, die Erinnerungen des Professors weiter zu plündern. Er hatte alles erfahren, was er wissen wollte – zumindest soweit Snape es wusste. Er war noch immer neugierig, was genau zwischen seinem Vater und Neleus Snape vorgefallen war, aber er wusste, dass sein Vater es Snape nie gesagt hatte. Er würde seinen Vater selbst fragen müssen.

Snape nickte, die Worte als das akzeptierend, was sie waren.

„Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest."

o

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Snape dachte Tigris zum ersten Mal darüber nach, wie er aus der Burg gelangen würde, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn das nächste Mal rief.

Am Freitagmorgen saß er im Vorraum zu Slytherins Kammer in einem bequemen Sofa, das er sich herbeigezaubert hatte, und betrachtete nachdenklich die Karte, die vor ihm an der Wand hing. Es war nicht mehr die ursprüngliche Karte der Marauder. Jene hatten schließlich nur den Teil von Hogwarts kartiert, den sie kannten. Die Slytherins hatten inzwischen noch einiges hinzugefügt, Geheimnisse der Kerker, die den Gryffindors verborgen geblieben waren. Es gab mehr geheime Gänge und Räume in Hogwarts, als die Marauder gewusst hatten, aber wie es schien, führten nur die sieben, die bereits auf der ursprünglichen Karte gewesen waren, aus Hogwarts hinaus. Fünf davon kannte Dumbledore. Einer führte nach Honeydukes. Die Zwillinge hatten ihn oft benutzt und waren inzwischen im Orden, das hieß er war Dumbledore inzwischen vielleicht auch bekannt. Der letzte schließlich war eingestürzt.

Tigris studierte den eingestürzten Gang nachdenklich. Die Frage war, WO dieser Gang eingestürzt war. Wie die anderen Gänge auch, führte dieser Gang nach Hogsmeade. Er begann hinter einem Spiegel im vierten Stock. Tigris stand auf und tippte nachdenklich mit seinem Stab auf die Karte. Die Karte veränderte sich, und zeigte die Umgebung der Burg. Wie es schien war der Gang an sich bereits ziemlich magisch, denn er durchzog die Burg in keinem sinnvollen Muster. Außerhalb der Burg allerdings wirkte er wie ein gewöhnlicher Tunnel. Wie die Zwillinge gesagt hatten, ging er geradewegs nach Hogsmeade, aber Tigris war überrascht zu sehen, dass es eine Abzweigung gab. Sie war nicht weiter gezeichnet, also war es vielleicht ein blindes Ende, aber es war nichts desto trotz interessant. Tigris hatte sich diesen Tunnel nie zuvor genauer angesehen, da die Zwillinge ihm gesagt hatten, dass er unbrauchbar war. Abgesehen davon hatte der Gang nach Honeydukes für seine Zwecke vollkommen ausgereicht. Vielleicht sollte er sich diesen Gang einmal genauer ansehen. Selbst wenn die Abzweigung nirgendwohin führte, vielleicht war der Tunnel noch so weit gangbar, dass er über die Grenze der Apparierbarriere hinaus kam.

Ja, er beschloss, dass er das gleich an diesem Abend tun würde. Schließlich hatte er keine Nachhilfe mehr, Draco hatte noch immer Heilkunst bei Firenze, und Blaise übernahm die Schattengemeinschaft.

o

Es war bereits nach dem Abendessen, und die Gänge waren leer, als Tigris den Spiegel erreichte. Es war ein antiker, bis zum Boden reichender Spiegel, zu dessen beiden Seiten Porträts hingen. Die Porträts sahen ihn nicht, da Tigris unter dem Atrazauber verborgen war, aber sie würden es gewiss bemerken, wenn er etwas mit dem Spiegel anstellte. Tigris warf ihnen einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. Vielleicht wusste Dumbledore doch von diesem Gang? Aber wenn, dann war dem Schulleiter sicher auch klar, dass der Gang eingestürzt war.

„Inopinans!", murmelte Tigris, zu den Porträts gewandt. Es war ein Verwirrungszauber, von dem er wusste, dass er auch auf magische Objekte wirkte, wenigstens für kurze Zeit.

Der dicke Zauberer in dem linken Porträt schnarchte laut und wachte auch nicht auf. Die mittelalterlich gekleidete Hexe auf der rechten Seite sah sich kurz aufgeschreckt um, dann wanderte sie aus ihrem Porträt hinaus.

Tigris grinste und tippte mit seinem Stab auf den Spiegel, wie es ihm die Karte gezeigt hatte. „Perforo!"

Er blinzelte verblüfft, als anstelle der Dunkelheit, die sein Spiegelbild war, plötzlich ein spinnwebenverhangener Gang sichtbar wurde. Er zögerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor er einen Schritt vorwärts machte und durch den Spiegel hindurch trat.

Der Gang war trocken und staubig. Tigris unterdrückte ein Husten, bevor er weiterging. Ein beiläufiger Lumos erhellte seinen Weg. Bisher war von dem Einsturz noch nichts zu sehen. Der Gang fiel bereits nach kurzer Zeit steil ab. Als er wieder gerade wurde, sah Tigris die Wurzeln von Bäumen aus der Decke ragen, er musste also bereits außerhalb der Burg sein. Er wartete darauf, die Abzweigung zu sehen, die auf der Karte eingezeichnet war, aber sie kam nicht. Stattdessen ging er ein langes Stück, bis er sicher war, dass er das Gebiet der Burg bereits weit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er versuchte zu apparieren, aber vergeblich, die Barriere war noch in Kraft. Schließlich wurde der Gang zunehmend niedriger, bis er letztendlich an die Stelle kam, von der die Zwillinge gesprochen hatten. Der Gang war offensichtlich eingebrochen, und hatte sich noch ein gutes Stück vor der Einsturzstelle mit Geröll gefüllt. Wie die Zwillinge gesagt hatten, war daran nichts mehr zu machen. Enttäuscht wandte Tigris sich um. Wie es schien war die ganze Unternehmung umsonst gewesen. Nicht nur folgte die Apparierbarriere dem Gang bis außerhalb von Hogwarts, der Gang endete auch im Nichts.

Während Tigris zurück ging, erinnerte er sich an die mysteriöse Abzweigung, von der auf dem ganzen Weg nichts zu sehen gewesen war. Auf der Karte war sie bereits sehr nah an der Burg gewesen, in der Nähe des Sees. Er runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht war sie versteckt?

Er verwandelte ein herumliegendes Wurzelstück in einen längeren Stock und schlug damit während er ging gegen die Wände des Ganges. Gleichzeitig sprach er deillusionierende Zauber darauf. Eine lange Zeit passierte nichts, und Tigris wurde zunehmend frustriert. Ihm war klar, dass es eine Menge Möglichkeiten gab, diese Abzweigung zu verstecken, und die meisten würde er mit der Methode, die er anwandte, nicht entdecken. Doch der Gang war lang, und ihn in seiner Gesamtheit mit stärkeren Zaubern zu untersuchen wäre sehr zeitaufwendig und mühselig gewesen. Er würde es tun, wenn er nichts fand, an einem anderen Tag, aber es war keine schöne Aussicht.

Ehrlich gesagt rechnete er nicht mehr wirklich damit, etwas zu finden, deshalb kam es überraschend, als er mit einem besonders ärgerlichen Schlag gegen eine der Wände plötzlich ins Leere schlug. Die unvorhergesehene Wucht der Bewegung riss ihn mit sich und er taumelte in die Wand hinein, die nicht wirklich eine Wand war. Tigris fiel zu Boden und die falsche Wand brach über ihm zusammen, ihn mit einem Regen von Erde und Wurzelstücken bedeckend.

Tigris hustete und spuckte, und kämpfte sich nach einem Moment der Desorientierung frei. Was er entdeckt hatte war ein simpler Vorhang, allerdings schlau mit Erde und Wurzeln getarnt. Er vermutete, es hatte ein Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber darauf gelegen, denn beim genauerem Hinsehen war die Täuschung doch ziemlich offensichtlich. Der Gang dahinter war kaum mehr als eine Spalte, Vincent und Gregory hätten nicht hindurchgepasst. Tigris allerdings war schlank genug, um es zu versuchen. Er betrachtete den Gang einen Moment unschlüssig, dann entschied er, dass er nicht so weit gekommen war, um jetzt aufzugeben.

Er warf den Stock beiseite und zwängte sich durch die Spalte hindurch. Für eine Weile sah es nicht so aus, als würde der Gang jemals breiter werden, und Tigris befürchtete ein paar Mal, er würde stecken bleiben, aber schließlich wichen die Wände zu seiner Erleichterung auseinander. Der Gang war noch immer niedrig, aber Tigris konnte, wenn auch gebückt, normal gehen. Je weiter er kam, desto mehr nahmen die Wurzeln die in den Gang hinein ragten zu, bis sie ein fast undurchdringliches Gestrüpp bildeten, dass er mit einem Zauber zerschneiden musste, um weiter zu kommen. Er wagte es nicht, Dahana zu benutzen, da er nicht wusste, welchen Effekt das auf die Bäume über ihm haben würde. Eine Reihe verkohlter Baumstümpfe würde Dumbledore mit Sicherheit misstrauisch machen. Schließlich gelangte der Gang zu seinem Ende, und wie Tigris es befürchtet hatte, endete er blind. Vielleicht war er vor langer Zeit einmal angefangen und nicht zuende gegraben worden.

Tigris sah nach oben. Die dicken Wurzeln legten die Vermutung nahe, dass sich der Gang nicht weit unter der Oberfläche befand. Es mochte einen Versuch wert sein... Er dachte nicht weiter nach, bevor er einen Zauber auf die Decke des Ganges vor ihm sprach. Ein dumpfes Grollen zeigte ihm kurz darauf, dass dies keine gute Idee gewesen war. Er wich hastig zurück und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor der Gang vor ihm einstürzte. Zum Glück hatte er sich auf der Seite des Einsturzes befunden, auf der sich der Ausgang befand.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass es wahrscheinlich weise wäre, umzukehren, aber seine Neugier war stärker. Er wollte wissen, ob er bis zur Oberfläche durchgebrochen war. Vorsichtig kletterte er auf den Erdhügel, sich dabei an den etwas dickeren Wurzeln festhaltend. Plötzlich gab das lockere Geröll unter seinen Füßen nach und er rutschte ab, dankbar für die dicke Wurzel, die er gerade in den Händen hielt. Die Wurzel allerdings war nicht ganz so stabil, wie er gedacht hatte. Es gab das zweite unheilverkündende Geräusch in dieser Unternehmung, und Tigris rollte den Erdhügel hinunter, die Wurzel mit sich nehmend. Tigris war ziemlich überrascht, als die Decke über ihm sich plötzlich hob, aber die Freude über den erscheinenden Himmel wurde im selben Augenblick getrübt, als er den Baum sah, der dabei war auf ihn zu fallen. Er hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, insbesondere da er noch immer inmitten von Erde und Wurzeln gefangen war. Einen Moment lang war er sicher, er würde erschlagen werden, bevor der Stamm kaum einen Meter über ihn zum Halt kaum.

Tigris rang keuchend nach Luft, sich zum ersten Mal bewusst werdend, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Als sein rasender Herzschlag sich beruhigt hatte, kämpfte er sich mühsam ins Freie, um herauszufinden, was passiert war. Er war im verbotenen Wald. Recht tief, wie es schien, aber von den Acromantulas war zum Glück nichts zu sehen. Etwas vor sich sah er die Senke im Boden, wo der Gang durch seinen Zauber eingestürzt war. Neben dieser Senke hatte offenbar ein großer Baum gestanden, den der Einsturz ins Wanken gebracht hatte. Tigris' Ziehen an der Wurzel hatte ihn wohl völlig zu Fall gebracht, und dort wo der Baum gestanden hatte war nun ein Loch in der Decke des Ganges. Tigris nahm an der zweite Baum, jener der ihn fast erschlagen hatte, war mit dem anderen an den Ästen verwachsen gewesen, und so durch dessen Umsturz mitgerissen worden. Das Gute daran war, dass der zweite Baum die Öffnung in den Gang vor neugierigen Blicken gut verbarg.

Er betrachtete die Verwüstung und atmete tief durch. Zumindest hatte er erreicht, was er wollte. Entweder war die Apparierbarriere hier bereits zuende, oder es war nicht weit bis zu ihrer Grenze. Dies gab ihm die Möglichkeit, nach der er gesucht hatte, unbemerkt zu Voldemort zu gelangen. Tigris war klar, dass er sein Geheimnis eventuell mit Draco und Blaise würde teilen müssen, aber im Moment war er einfach nur selbstzufrieden, dass er diesen Weg entdeckt hatte. Nicht einmal die Zwillinge hatten ihn gefunden. Darauf konnte man sich etwas einbilden!

Schließlich klopfte er seine Robe aus und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts, nicht ohne die Öffnung zum Gang zuvor mit Zaubern zu belegen, um unerwünschtes Getier fern zu halten. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass eine einsame Wildkatze oder gar eine der Acromantulas seinen Geheimgang zu ihrem neuen Zuhause erklärte.

o

Bisher hatte der Dunkle Lord Tigris keine Nachricht zukommen lassen, also nutzte er das Wochenende, um die Bücher zu lesen, die Snape ihm gegeben hatte. Er nutzte dazu den Vorraum zu Slytherins Kammer, da er keine Lust hatte, nur um zu lesen ganz nach unten in die Kammer hinunter zu steigen, aber der Raum auch abgeschirmt genug war, dass niemand Unerwünschtes ihn überraschen würde. Der Raum den er sich mit Draco teilte war zwar auch abgeschirmt, aber das schützte ihn nicht vor neugierigen Besuchern oder den Hauselfen. Er hatte nicht vor, etwas in seinem Besitz zu haben, was ihn nach Askaban bringen konnte, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Er begann mit dem Buch über versteckte Kreaturen, da es weitaus interessanter klang als das andere – außerdem hatte es ihn nicht gebissen.

Die Kreaturen, die das Buch beschrieb, waren alles andere als die vergleichsweise harmlosen magischen Kreaturen, die er kannte. Er fand auch einige der Wesen, über die er in Newt Scamanders Buch gelesen hatte, so wie den Lethifold, den Nundu oder die Rotkappen. Sie waren allerdings weit mehr im Detail beschrieben als bei Scamander, eingeschlossen die Art wie man sie fing und zerlegte, mit Hinweisen darauf in welchen Tränken und Ritualen ihre Bestandteile von Nutzen waren. Tigris las über den Allghoi Khorkoi, eine in der Wüste Gobi beheimatete Schlange, deren Gift die Fähigkeit besaß, Stein aufzulösen. Der Allghoi Khorkoi lebte in den Felsengebieten der Wüste, wo er mit seinem Gift Tunnel grub. Nach Aussage des Buches genügte allein die Berührung der Wände dieser Tunnel, um einen Menschen zu töten. Verrier warnte davor, die Schlange selbst zu fangen, da sie nicht nur sehr aggressiv war, sondern auch taub, also würde selbst ein Parselmund ihrer nicht Herr werden. Anstelle dessen empfahl Verrier, die Steine aus den frisch gegrabenen Tunneln zu sammeln, und fuhr damit fort, wie man diese zur Herstellung von Giften verwenden konnte. Es waren Gifte, für die es kein Gegenmittel gab, da das Gift des Allghoi Khorkoi den menschlichen Körper langsam, aber unaufhaltsam zersetzte.

Der Allghoi Khorkoi war nur das erste der Wesen, von denen Tigris nie zuvor gehört hatte. Es gab andere, wie den Chupacabra aus Südamerika und den Mokele-mbeme aus Afrika, die nicht gefährlicher waren als ein Nundu oder Basilisk, aber deren Bestandteile für Nekromantik verwendet wurden. Wenn Tigris gewusst hätte, dass das Blut eines Basiliken eines der beliebtesten Hilfsmittel zur Vismutation war, hätte er vielleicht noch einmal nachgedacht, bevor er Ceridwens Trunk braute. Nicht dass Tigris wusste, was Vismutation war, aber er würde es noch herausfinden. Verrier behauptete jedenfalls, dass Basiliskenblut dafür verwendet wurde, weil der Basilisk eine Maus war, was immer das auch heißen mochte.

Neben diesen Wesen, die offensichtlich Tiere waren, gab es noch andere, die Intelligenz besaßen, aber dafür in dem Buch nicht anders abgehandelt wurden. Werwölfe und Vampire kannte Tigris natürlich – er hatte nicht gewusst dass Werwolfsklauen zum Bannen von Poltergeistern nützlich waren und er hatte es auch nicht wirklich wissen wollen – aber es gab eine Reihe von Wesen, die er nicht kannte. Die Dunkelelben wurden nur kurz erwähnt, als zu gefährlich um nach ihnen zu jagen. Die Kallikantzaros waren mit den Goblins verwandt, aber weitaus feindseliger, und die Pucks erinnerten ihn an die irischen Leprechauns, abgesehen davon, dass sie einen Ziegenkörper besaßen und die Opfer ihrer Scherze meist weit weniger gut davon kamen, als bei ihren sanftmütigeren Vettern. Dann gab es eine Reihe Wesen, die weder Geister noch wirklich Kreaturen waren, Folgen von erfolgreicher oder fehlgeschlagener Nekromantik, wie das Buch erklärte. Die Dementoren gehörten dazu, der Lethifold ebenso wie die Korrigans, Malphasi und Lemuren, Kreaturen die die Muggel ohne zu zögern als Dämonen bezeichnet hätten.

Als Tigris das Buch beendet hatte, fühlte er sich ein wenig mulmig, und es blieben noch einige Fragen offen. Er dachte darüber nach, ob er zuerst nachforschen sollte, was er von Verriers Erklärungen nicht verstanden hatte, oder ob er besser mit dem zweiten Buch beginnen sollte. Während er darüber nachdachte, fielen ihm ein paar Spinnen auf, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an der Wand entlang von ihm weg krabbelten, und er verhexte sie um sich abzulenken.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür des Raumes aufging. Tigris war überrascht, Draco zu sehen.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du bist.", sagte sein Bruder. Er ließ sich neben Tigris auf das Sofa fallen. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, seit kurz nach Mittag. Wie spät ist es?"

„Das Training fängt in einer halben Stunde an."

Tigris stöhnte. „Ich könnte wirklich mal eine Pause von der Schattengemeinschaft gebrauchen. Als wir angefangen haben, dachte ich, drei Trainingseinheiten pro Woche sind nicht viel, aber inzwischen finde ich es doch ziemlich stressig." Er verhexte eine weitere Spinne und sah fasziniert zu, wie sie zuckte und schließlich zu Boden fiel.

„Nun, das wundert mich nicht.", sagte Draco. „Du hast dir ein wenig viel aufgehalst. Vielleicht solltest du..." Er unterbrach sich. „Was tust du da?"

„Was?", fragte Tigris verwirrt. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Spinnen. Es waren eine ganze Menge, nun wo er genauer hinsah. „Ach das. Nur ein paar Spinnen. Wo kommen die überhaupt her?"

Draco starrte ihn an. „Du kannst nicht einfach... Was, wenn einer von den anderen früher gekommen wäre?"

Tigris runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was du hast. Es sind doch nur Spinnen."

Draco warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Es sind vielleicht nur Spinnen, aber du kannst trotzdem nicht einfach Unverzeihliche benutzen, wie Dumbledore Bonbons verteilt. Wir haben eine Viertklässlerin in dieser Gruppe!"

Tigris sah die Spinnen verblüfft an. „Ich habe keine...", begann er automatisch. Doch dann, mit einem Gefühl der Übelkeit, erkannte er, dass er die Spinnen mit Unverzeihlichen verhext hatte, ohne es überhaupt bewusst wahrzunehmen. „Ich... Es tut mir leid.", sagte er, keine Worte findend. Als er Draco ansah, hatte sein Bruder erneut diesen Ausdruck morbider Faszination im Gesicht, den er bereits schon einmal bemerkt hatte.

„Du hast es nicht einmal gemerkt.", stellte sein Bruder sachlich fest.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen? „Es wird nicht wieder passieren.", versprach er.

„Das hoffe ich.", sagte Draco. „Für dich hoffe ich das. Die meisten Zauberer finden es nicht zum Lachen, wenn jemand die Unverzeihlichen als Zeitvertreib benutzt."

Tigris öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, und schloss ihn wieder, denn das war genau das, was er getan hatte. Ihm war plötzlich kalt. Er griff nach den Büchern, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa lagen, aber als sein Blick darauf fiel drehte sich sein Magen um, und einen Moment lang war er sicher, er würde sich übergeben. Dann fühlte er Dracos warme Hand auf seinem Rücken und die Übelkeit verschwand.

„Du bist wie die Harfe, die ich von Großmutter geschenkt bekommen habe.", sagte sein Bruder, während er ihm über den Rücken strich. „Jede Saite ist perfekt, und doch klingen sie nicht harmonisch. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann."

Tigris lachte trocken. Dracos Berührung war sehr angenehm, warm und entspannend, als würde sich ein dunkler Nebel um seine Gedanken lichten. „Ich bin keine Harfe!"

„In gewissen Sinn ist jeder Mensch eine.", sagte Draco, seine Hand zurückziehend.

Tigris wollte nicht zugeben, wie sehr er sie vermisste. Die Stelle wo sie gelegen hatte fühlte sich kalt an.

„Besser?", fragte sein Bruder.

Tigris nickte. Er verwandelte die beiden Bücher in einen Federkiel zurück und steckte ihn ein.

Draco sah ihm neugierig zu. „Was hast du gelesen?"

„Damnati.", antwortete er, keinen Sinn darin sehend, Draco anzulügen. Schließlich hatte er seinem Bruder bereits gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn als Lehrling angenommen hatte.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Kein Wunder, dass du dissonant bist."

Tigris lachte. „Ich bin nicht _dissonant_."

Sein Bruder zog eine Braue hoch. „Oh doch, das bist du. Du solltest etwas dagegen tun, es ist nicht gut für dich."

Er betrachtete Draco amüsiert. „Und was sollte ich dagegen tun? Mich stimmen lassen? Hmm, vielleicht würde sich Blaise dieser Aufgabe annehmen..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nachsehen, was du tun kannst. Ich denke, es gibt da ein paar Kräuter, die nützlich sind. Chrysanthemum vielleicht, oder Sylibum..."

Tigris erinnerte sich vage, dass Sprout diese Pflanzen einmal erwähnt hatte, aber ihm fiel nicht mehr ein, was ihr Trivialname war. Wenn sie etwas mit Heilung zu tun hatten, vielleicht würden sie ihm im Laufe dieses Jahres in Zaubertränken wieder begegnen, denn dort nahmen sie gerade Heiltränke durch.

„Wie auch immer...", sagte Draco. „Was ich vorhin sagen wollte, bevor du angefangen hast unsere achtbeinigen Freunde umzubringen, ist, dass du vielleicht anfangen solltest, mehr zu delegieren. Wir alle, meine ich, nicht nur du. Wir werden schließlich nicht für immer hier sein, und ich nehme an, dass die Schattengemeinschaft dem Haus erhalten bleiben soll."

Er nickte nachdenklich. Draco hatte recht, der Gedanke war ihm auch schon gekommen. Tigris ging in Gedanken die Mitglieder der Fortgeschrittenengruppe durch, die nicht in der siebten Klasse waren. Da war Stephen, der ihnen bereits bei der zweiten Gruppe assistierte, Helena, Clarissa und Evan, die alle in der sechsten Klasse waren. Lydia und Charles waren in der fünften Klasse, und schließlich Fiona aus der vierten Klasse. Es widerstrebte Tigris, jemanden zu nehmen, der in der sechsten Klasse war, schließlich würde der auch nach einem Jahr wieder gehen. Charles und Lydia waren beide sehr gut, aber sie hatten unterschiedliche Stärken und Schwächen. Wenn er wirklich darüber nachdachte, dann wäre Fiona ihm als Nachfolgerin am Liebsten. Sie war begabt, sie war intelligent, und sie hatte das Talent Leute anzuführen. Das einzige Problem mit ihr war, dass sie noch sehr jung war. Würden die älteren Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft auf sie hören? Charles war auch keine schlechte Entscheidung. Er würde noch eine Weile darüber nachdenken müssen.

o

„Der Dunkle Lord wünscht Sie Freitagabend zu sehen.", sagte Snape am Dienstag, nach seiner Tränkestunde. Es überraschte Tigris nicht sehr. Das kommende Wochenende war ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende, und Kräuterkunde fiel aus, also hatte er den gesamten Samstag zu seiner freien Verfügung.

„Haben Sie ihre Bücher bereits gelesen?"

„Das habe ich, Professor.", antwortete Tigris. Er hatte auch herausgefunden, dass das Buch über ‚Jungbrunnen in nordischen Ländern' in Wahrheit ein ausgesprochen magenunfreundliches Buch über Vampire und deren Blutrituale war.

„Und, haben Sie Fragen?", fragte der Professor.

Tigris dachte flüchtig an all die Dinge, die er noch nicht verstanden hatte, aber er beschloss, sie lieber selbst nachzuschlagen, als Snape seine Schwächen aufzuzeigen. „Nein, Professor, aber danke für Ihr Angebot."

Snape musterte ihn prüfend. „Sie haben alles verstanden, was in den Büchern stand?"

Tigris überlegte flüchtig, was die beste Antwort darauf war. Wenn er bejahte, würde Snape entweder glauben, dass er log, oder ihm noch mehr misstrauen. Wenn er verneinte... würde Snape ihn nur für einen Idioten halten, was er ohnehin tat. „Nein.", sagte er. „Aber ich ziehe es vor es selbst nachzuschlagen."

„Wenn es das ist, was Sie wollen.", sagte Snape unverbindlich.

Er nickte nur, und wandte sich zu Tür.

„Noch eine Sache, Tigris...", sagte Snape, als Tigris' Hand bereits auf der Türklinke lag.

Tigris drehte sich geduldig um. „Ja, Professor?" Er war ein bisschen irritiert davon, wie Snape immer zwischen persönlicher und formeller Anrede hin und her wechselte. Wenn er Legilimens auf den Tränkemeister sprach, hatte der Mann zumindest eine Entschuldigung, aber gerade im Moment gab es keinen ersichtlichen Grund dafür. Es war nicht so, dass er es absolut ablehnte, sich von Snape duzen zu lassen, Snape war schließlich sein Patenonkel. Er wünschte sich nur, er würde sich irgendwann entscheiden. Ihm war auch klar, dass Snape ihm das Du angeboten hatte, und er es nie benutzte, aber das war etwas anderes.

„Ich habe da ein paar Gerüchte gehört, und ich frage mich, ob du als Schulsprecher sie bestätigen kannst."

„Gerüchte?", fragte Tigris zurückhaltend.

„Ja." Die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters bohrten sich in ihn. „Ich habe gehört, es gäbe eine Art Organisation in meinem Haus, etwas wie eine geheime Verbindung. Du weißt nicht vielleicht etwas darüber?"

Tigris brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Eine Organisation?", fragte er verwundert. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie etwas auf solche wilden Gerüchte geben, Professor."

Snape lächelte dünn. „Man kann nie wissen, Mister Malfoy. Aber ich dachte mir schon, dass nichts weiter daran ist. Sollte es schließlich eine solche... Gemeinschaft... in meinem Haus geben, würde ich als Hausvorstand sicherlich davon wissen, denken Sie nicht?"

Tigris schluckte unwillkürlich. „Natürlich, Professor."

Snapes Lächeln zeigte einen Hauch seiner Zähne. „Es freut mich, dass wir uns verstehen, Mister Malfoy. Das wäre alles. Einen schönen Abend noch."

„Ihnen ebenso, Professor.", antwortete Tigris. Als er den Klassenraum verlassen hatte, atmete er einmal tief durch. Das war erschreckend knapp gewesen. Ein weiteres Problem auf seiner Liste. Wundervoll.

o

Tigris sagte Blaise und Draco, dass er am Freitag, und möglicherweise auch am Samstag, abwesend sein würde. Zum einen mussten sie die Gruppen der Schattengemeinschaft übernehmen, mit denen er in dieser Woche an der Reihe war, zum anderen mussten sie ihn decken, falls er am Samstagmorgen nicht zurück war. Draco wusste ohnehin Bescheid, und Blaise vertraute er ebenfalls. Tigris verließ die Burg nach dem Abendessen, da er wusste, dass er eine Weile brauchen würde, bis er das Ende des Tunnels erreichte. Dennoch überraschte ihn der Ruf, während er gerade aus dem Tunnel an die Oberfläche kletterte. Er erkannte schnell, dass er direkt vom Ausgang des Tunnels nicht apparieren konnte. Ein schneller ‚Zeig-mir'-Zauber klärte ihn auf, in welcher Richtung sich Hogwarts befand, und er ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, bis er das Ende der Barriere spürte. Tigris prägte sich den Ort an dem er stand ein und disapparierte, nachdem er seine Kleidung verwandelt hatte.

Er apparierte zu seiner Überraschung in einer großen Halle, deren rohe Steinmauern aus einem vergangenem Jahrhundert zu stammen schienen. Die Halle war leer bis auf die prasselnde Feuerstelle, über der ein großer, gusseiserner Kessel hing. Spitz zulaufende Fensterbogen an der Seite erinnerten Tigris an eine Kirche.

„Sehr aufmerksam."

Tigris fuhr herum und sah sich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber, der durch eine der Seitentüren eingetreten war. Er fiel auf die Knie. „Mein Lord..."

Der Dunkle Lord wartete, bis Tigris den Saum seiner Robe geküsst hatte, dann ging er zur Mitte der Halle und deutete auf ein paar Steine, die aus der Mitte der Wand hervorragten. „Dieses Haus war einmal ein Kloster, bevor es im sechzehnten Jahrhundert von Henry VIII. geschlossen und an Privatleute verkauft wurde. Ein Teil der ursprünglichen Gebäude wurde eingerissen, aber diese Halle ist erhalten geblieben. Sie war früher das Refektorium der Mönche. An der Wand kannst du noch immer sehen, wo sich früher die Kanzel befand."

Tigris fragte sich zum einen, was ein Refektorium war, zum anderen, warum der Dunkle Lord sich in einem Kloster befand, aber er schwieg. Der rotäugige Magier betrachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Der Speisesaal, Junge. Es ist der Speisesaal. Und wie ich sagte, dies war einmal ein Kloster, ein Kartäuserkloster um genau zu sein, gebaut im dreizehnten Jahrhundert. Davor befand sich eine Eremitage an dieser Stelle – aber ich nehme nicht an, dass dir bewusst ist, welche Bedeutung das hat. Seit der Schließung des Klosters hat das Gut seine Eigentümer mehrfach gewechselt, und befindet sich seit dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert im Besitz der Familie Black. Warum ich hier bin? Da du meine Vergangenheit kennst, weißt du ja, dass die Liegenschaften der Bators im letzten Krieg zerstört wurden. Meine alte Freundin Cassiopeia, die die Älteste in ihrem Zweig der Familie war, hat sich nie entschieden zu heiraten – stattdessen vermachte sie mir ihr Vermögen, als sie starb. Sie war deine Großtante, wie du sicher weißt."

In diesem Moment wurde Tigris klar, was dies für ein Ort war. Er befand sich im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords. Ehrfürchtig sah er auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn hierher holen würde. Nicht jetzt, nicht für eine lange Zeit. Er hatte gedacht, die einzigen, die dieses Haus betreten durften, waren Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises.

Der Dunkle Lord trat zu Tigris und strich mit dem Finger sein Gesicht entlang. „Es stimmt, ich gestatte nur wenigen hier Zutritt... aber als mein Lehrling hast du dieses Privileg. Steh auf, wir haben ein langes Wochenende vor uns."

Tigris kam zögernd auf die Füße. „Das gesamte Wochenende, mein Lord?"

„Ja. Und nun sorgst du dich, dass deine kleinen Freunde merken werden, dass du weg bist."

Der Dunkle Lord winkte ihm und ging ihm voran durch eine weitere Tür hindurch, die sich in einen langen Gang öffnete.

„Das wird nicht passieren, weil du eines deiner interessanten Amulette für mich herstellen wirst – und wenn du gerade dabei bist, kannst du gleich mehrere machen. Meine treuen Gefolgsleute waren so freundlich, dir die nötigen Zutaten zu beschaffen."

Sie gelangten schließlich in ein Tränkelabor, wo bereits mehrere Kessel vorbereitet waren. In den Regalen an der Seite stand eine lange Reihe Glasfläschchen, in denen eine rote Flüssigkeit enthalten war.

„Vergiss nicht, sie zu kennzeichnen.", sagte der Dunkle Lord, auf einen Tisch mit einem Korb voller Halsketten deutend, alle von unterschiedlicher Machart und Qualität. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist. Oh, und hinterlass das Labor aufgeräumt. Severus ist in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig empfindlich."

„Ja, mein Lord.", sagte Tigris, und zuckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter dem älteren Magier ins Schloss fiel.

o

Es war keine schwierige, aber eine zeitraubende Arbeit. Für jedes der Fläschchen, die natürlich Blut enthielten, musste eine der Halsketten mit Runen beschriftet werden. Jemand hatte ihm bereits die Basis des Trankes vorgelegt, aber Tigris musste noch immer die letzten Schritte selbst machen, und das für jedes Amulett, das er herstellte. Er erschuf das mit seinem eigenen Blut zuerst, sich ein wenig unwohl fühlend, als er das tat. Professor Hatkees Unterricht hatte ihm eingeprägt, das ein Zauberer niemals leichtfertig etwas von seinem Blut hergab. Allerdings hatte er wohl kaum eine Wahl.

Er brauchte eine lange Zeit, und als er schließlich mit dem letzten Amulett fertig war, hatte er das Gefühl, er könnte auf der Stelle ins Bett fallen und tagelang schlafen. Doch Tigris wusste, das er diese Wahl nicht hatte. Er musste den Dunklen Lord finden, um ihm zu sagen, dass er fertig war. Müde stieß er die Tür auf und ging die Treppe nach oben. Über dem Labor befand sich ein schmuckloser Raum mit einem Schrank und einem Bett, von dem drei Türen abgingen, eine welche sich in den langen Gang öffnete, der zu dem Refet... wie auch immer, dem Speisesaal führte. Schließlich fand Tigris sich in der leeren Halle wieder, ohne eine Ahnung wohin er sich wenden sollte. Er hätte sich keine Gedanken machen müssen.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du fertig.", sagte der Dunkle Lord, durch eine Seitentür eintretend. „Gut." Er winkte jemandem, und hinter ihm trat ein anderer Todesser ein. Der Dunkle Lord legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes und lächelte. „Lucius hier wird deinen Platz einnehmen, während du hier bist. Ich nehme an, er kennt dich gut genug, aber du wirst ihm trotzdem noch einmal sagen, was er beachten muss, damit er nicht auffällt."

Tigris betrachtete den Mann an der Seite des Dunklen Lords überrascht. Er hatte seinen Vater nicht erkannt, und selbst wenn er es hätte, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Vater eine Aufgabe wie diese für ihren Lord erledigte.

„Tu das, gib ihm das Amulett, und dann leg dich schlafen. Es gibt ein Bett in dem Raum neben dem Labor.", fuhr der dunkle Magier fort. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Das Verlangen nach Schlaf ist eine lästige menschliche Schwäche, ganz wie der Tod, aber ich vermute, ihr könnt nichts dafür. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich beides vor langer Zeit hinter mir gelassen habe." Mit diesen Worten ging er, Tigris mit seinem Vater allein in der Halle zurücklassend.

Sie starrten sich einen Augenblick lang an, dann nahm sein Vater seine Maske ab. „Nun, worauf wartest du?"

Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er war erschöpft, und hatte kein so dickes Fell wie sonst. „Komm mit.", sagte er müde. „Ich habe das Amulett unten im Labor."

Als sie im Labor angekommen waren, gab er seinem Vater das Amulett und ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen. „Ich schlage vor, du fragst Blaise oder Draco nach allem, was du nicht weißt, da sie wissen, wo ich bin." Außerdem war es äußerst wichtig, dass sie seinen Vater nicht für ihn hielten. Das würden sie ohnehin nicht, wurde Tigris klar, und er rieb sich unbewusst über sein Handgelenk. Es gab ein eindeutiges Merkmal, das sie beide unterschied, auch mit dem Amulett. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sein Vater auch das Mal der Schattengemeinschaft haben würde, da das Amulett die magische Signatur mit einschloss, aber er würde es ganz sicher nicht sehen – und nicht fähig sein, die Räume der Gemeinschaft zu betreten.

„Unser Lord hat nie etwas davon gesagt, dass ich jemand anderen einweihe.", sagte sein Vater, das Amulett umlegend.

Es war eigenartig, sich selbst gegenüber zu stehen. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf das Handgelenk zeigte Tigris, dass es überaus wichtig war, dass sein Vater die Beiden einweihte – denn die kleine grüne Schlange wand sich wie bei ihm selbst um das Handgelenk der Illusion. Draco war kein großes Problem, aber der Rest der Schattengemeinschaft. Tigris konnte nicht riskieren, dass sein Vater etwas überhörte oder sah was nicht für seine Ohren und Augen bestimmt war.

„Ich kann dir versichern, Vater, dass sowohl ich als auch Mutter sehr unglücklich sein werden, wenn du Blaise nicht sagst, wer du wirklich bist.", sagte er. „Außerdem wird Draco es sofort merken. Er ist sehr aufmerksam, was solche Dinge angeht, und er kennt mich besser als seine Harfe." Tigris lächelte über seinen privaten Witz, aber er wusste, sein Vater würde verstehen, was er meinte. „Ich verbringe den größten Teil meines Wochenendes mit Lernen, also solltest du keine Schwierigkeiten haben, mich zu imitieren. Dracos und mein Raum ist abgeschirmt, also kannst du dort frei reden. Das Passwort ist Hyoscyamus. Wie kommst du nach Hogwarts?"

„Über Severus' Feuerstelle natürlich. Wie bist du hierher gelangt?"

Tigris unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Professor Snapes Feuerstelle? Wird sie nicht überwacht?"

Sein Vater warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Tigris klar sagte, für wie dumm er ihn hielt. Erstaunlich, wie er das selbst von seinem eigenen Gesicht ablesen konnte. „Severus hat sie selbstverständlich abgeschirmt."

„Und Dumbledore erlaubt das?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Dumbledore weiß nichts davon.", sagte sein Vater stirnrunzelnd.

Das war höchst zweifelhaft, und Tigris wollte das Risiko lieber nicht eingehen. „Ich bin über einen Geheimgang aus dem Schloss gekommen, er befindet sich im verbotenen Wald. Es ist mit Sicherheit besser, wenn du diesen benutzt. Nichts gegen Professor Snape, aber ich traue Dumbledore nicht, und der Schulleiter wird sich wundern, warum ich aus Snapes Büro komme, wenn ich in meinem Zimmer sein sollte. Ich habe Atra benutzt, um zu dem Gang zu gelangen."

Sein Vater nickte nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."

Tigris seufzte unhörbar. „Sprich Legilimens auf mich, und ich zeige dir, wohin du apparieren musst. Sei vorsichtig am Ende des Ganges, da sind zwei Porträts, die du zuerst verhexen musst. Das Passwort für den Ausgang ist Perforo."

Der Rest verlief ohne Schwierigkeiten, und Tigris war froh, als er endlich in das Bett fallen konnte, um zu schlafen.

o

Lucius hatte es geschafft, unbehindert in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, wie Tigris es ihm beschrieben hatte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, da es tief in der Nacht war. Es war eigenartig, nach so langer Zeit wieder als ein Schüler hier zu sein. Seine eigenen Erinnerungen an diese Räume waren nur noch skizzenhaft, aber als er nun wieder in dem alten Gewölbe stand, nahmen sie Gestalt an. Der Raum hatte sich seit damals nicht viel verändert. Die gleichen Lampen, die gleiche Feuerstelle – sogar die gleichen Bilder an den Wänden. Er ging zu den Jungenschlafräumen und wanderte an den vielen Türen entlang, bis er schließlich vor der stand, die die Namen seiner Söhne trug.

„Hyoscyamus.", murmelte er. Die Tür ging auf und er trat ein. Die Vorhänge beider Betten waren zugezogen, und Lucius hielt inne, sich bewusst werdend, dass er nicht wusste, welches Bett wem gehörte. Er betrachtete die offene Truhe auf der einen Seite des Raumes missbilligend. Bücher und Kleidungsstücke lagen davor auf dem Boden verteilt, und auf dem kleinen Tisch daneben stand ein offenes Tuschefass mit mehreren unbeendeten Pergamentrollen. Die Truhe auf der anderen Seite war geschlossen, und der Tisch neben ihr war akribisch aufgeräumt. Es war die neuere der beiden Truhen, also musste diese Seite Tigris gehören, während die Unordnung im Raum auf Draco zurückzuführen war. Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Ihm war nie zuvor aufgefallen, dass Draco so nachlässig mit seinen Sachen umging. Andererseits, in Malfoy Manor kümmerten sich die Hauselfen um solche Dinge. Offensichtlich waren die Elfen in Hogwarts nicht so gut ausgebildet.

Lucius streckte sich. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, und dieser neuste Auftrag des Dunklen Lords war unerwartet gewesen. Er wäre weitaus lieber in seinem Bett zuhause bei Narcissa, aber wer war er, seinem Lord zu widersprechen? Insbesondere seit sein neugewonnener Sohn ihn in der Gunst des Lords zu einem nie dagewesenen Tief gebracht hatte. Lucius verzog das Gesicht. Er hätte auf seine Mutter hören sollen. Keine gute Tat bleibt unbestraft. Die Frau hatte nie viel zu ihm zu sagen gehabt, aber sie hatte eine realistische Lebensphilosophie besessen. Er betrachtete das Bett sehnsüchtig. Er hätte sich gerne einfach hingelegt, um zu schlafen, aber ihm war klar, dass es wichtig war, zuerst mit Draco zu reden. Bevor sein Sohn am nächsten Tag aufwachte und ihn für jemanden hielt, der er nicht war.

Lucius seufzte und trat zu dem zweiten Bett, um Draco zu wecken. Er war offengestanden überrascht, dass Draco bereits schlief. Zugegeben, es war spät, aber er war in diesem Alter weitaus länger wach gewesen. Besonders an einem Samstag. Doch vielleicht stimmte es ja, was alle über die Siebziger sagten, und die heutige Jugend war da anders.

Er zog den Vorhang zurück und hatte plötzlich, bevor er wusste was geschah, eine hübsche kleine Brünette in den Armen, die einen entsetzten Schrei von sich gab. Lucius öffnete den Mund, um eine amüsierte Bemerkung von sich zu geben, aber hielt mittendrin inne, als ihm klar wurde, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was Tigris in dieser Situation sagen würde.

Er hatte die leise Vermutung, als er in das verärgerte Gesicht seines jüngeren Sohnes sah, dass Tigris wahrscheinlich nicht in dieser Situation wäre.

„Tigris!", sagte Draco ärgerlich. „Was bei Mordraud soll das? Verzieh dich zu Blaise, sie wartet schon auf dich."

Lucius zog unwillkürlich eine Braue hoch. „Ich muss mit dir reden."

Die Brünette war zu Draco zurückgekrabbelt und warf ihm zornige Blicke zu.

„Das hat sicher noch eine Stunde Zeit.", gab Draco patzig zurück. Offensichtlich hatte er ihn in einem schlechten Moment erwischt. „Wir sind beschäftigt, wie du siehst. Und versuch nicht Vater nachzumachen, es steht dir nicht."

Draco riss den Vorhang aus seiner Hand und zog ihn wütend zu.

Lucius sah eine Sekunde lang ungläubig auf das Bett. Was bildete Draco sich ein, mit wem er redete? Für einen Augenblick war er versucht, seinen Stab zu ziehen und seinen unverschämten Welpen zu verhexen, bis er sich erinnerte, dass er sich nicht in seinem eigenen Körper befand.

„Was man nicht alles tun muss...", murmelte er ärgerlich, und zog den Vorhang ein zweites Mal zurück, energischer diesmal. „Ich muss mit dir reden, Draco.", sagte er scharf. „Jetzt."

Etwas in seinem Tonfall schien Draco darauf hinzuweisen, dass es ernst war, den er ließ sich mit einem ärgerlichen Geräusch in sein Kissen zurückfallen. „Also gut. Es tut mir leid, Athena..."

Die Brünette starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du schmeißt mich raus?"

Draco rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Was immer er will, es ist offensichtlich wichtig." Er warf Lucius einen Blick zu, der eindeutig besagte: Es ist hoffentlich enorm wichtig. „Es tut mir sehr leid, ich mach's wieder gut, okay?"

Die Brünette kochte, und zog sich ihre Robe über, die sich in dem Haufen Kleidung neben Dracos Bett befand. „Du gibst dir hoffentlich viel Mühe dabei, Draki mein Lieber. Ich bin keins deiner Flittchen."

„Natürlich nicht, Athena..."

Das Mädchen schnaubte wütend. Sie hatte inzwischen ihre Sachen zusammengerafft. Als sie an Lucius vorbeikam, schubste sie ihn gegen den Bettpfosten. „Arsch."

Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und Draco zuckte zusammen.

Lucius sah ihr anerkennend nach. „Wie biestig und profan. Erstaunlich."

Draco stöhnte. „Was willst du, Tigris? Ich nehme an es hat etwas mit deinem Treffen zu tun. Ich hoffe für dich, es ist wichtig."

Er erinnerte sich an das, was Tigris über Dracos Harfe gesagt hatte, und streckte seine Hand aus.

Draco sah sie verwirrt an, dann griff er sie zögernd. Einen Augenblick später zuckte er zurück und lief rot an. „Vater?", stammelte er unsicher.

Lucius grinste unwillkürlich. „Ich muss sagen, dies ist mein bislang interessantester Besuch hier."

Draco schluckte. „Ich... ähm... such mir was anzuziehen."

„Oh, mach dir keine Mühe.", konnte Lucius sich nicht enthalten zu sagen. „Es gibst nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe, als du ein Baby warst."

Draco wurde wenn möglich noch röter, ein Rot das von seinem Gesicht über seinen gesamten Oberkörper lief. Es war ein äußerst amüsanter Anblick.

Lucius war allerdings überrascht, als sein Sohn seinen Blick auf das andere Bett richtete. „Genug Spaß für heute. Komm raus da, Blaise, oder ich schwöre ich verhexe dich grün und blau."

Der Vorhang des zweiten Bettes wurde zurückgezogen und offenbarte Blaise Zabini, die Tränen in den Augen hatte vor Lachen.

o

Schmerz. Jede Faser seines Körpers war erfüllt von Schmerz, und er schrie, mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf einen harten Boden aufprallend, ohne sich wirklich klar zu sein, was passierte. Als der Schmerz schließlich erlosch kam er keuchend zu sich, und sah zu dem grinsenden Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange hoch.

„Unser Lord wünscht dich zu sehen.", sagte sie mit unverhohlenem Vergnügen. „Auf mit dir."

Tigris stemmte sich mühsam hoch und biss die Zähne zusammen, als seine Muskeln protestierten. Sein von Schlaf und Schmerz noch immer benebeltes Gehirn klärte sich nur langsam, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Bellatrix nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, ihn erneut zu verfluchen. Taumelnd folgte er ihr in den Gang hinaus. Nach ein paar Schritten gewann er schließlich seine Haltung zurück und schwenkte seinen Stab, um seine Robe in einen angemessenen Zustand zu bringen und seine Maske aufzusetzen.

Bellatrix lachte leise. Eine Welle von Hass durchlief Tigris, und er musste sich gewaltsam beherrschen, um sie nicht zu verfluchen. Mit dem Cruciatus geweckt worden zu sein verbesserte seine Laune nicht gerade. Er schwor sich, nie wieder Schutzzauber zu vergessen, bevor er einschlief, egal wie müde er war.

Der Dunkle Lord wartete in der Halle auf sie. Er ließ seinen Blick über Tigris wandern und sah Bellatrix dann ein wenig missbilligend an. „Bella, Kätzchen... habe ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst nicht mit ihm spielen?"

Bellatrix verbeugte sich in schlecht gespielter Reue. „Vergebt mir, mein Lord. Ich habe ihn geweckt, wie ihr mir aufgetragen habt."

Die Lippen des Dunklen Lords kräuselten sich amüsiert. „Ja, du bist immer sehr eifrig darin, meine Aufträge zu erfüllen, Bella." Er winkte mit der Hand. „Du kannst gehen."

Tigris sah etwas in Bellatrix' Augen aufblitzen, aber es war so schnell verschwunden, wie es erschienen war. „Ja, mein Lord." Sie ging, durch die Tür durch die der Dunkle Lord eingetreten war.

Der Dunkle Lord musterte Tigris. „Hast du genug geschlafen?"

Tigris senkte den Kopf. „Ja, danke, mein Lord."

„Gut. Dann hält dich nichts davon ab, mir deine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, wenn wir uns über die Bücher, die ich dir geschickt habe, unterhalten."

o

Es war spät in der Nacht, als Tigris nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Der verbotene Wald war stockdunkel, und die Geräusche der Waldbewohner machten ihn unruhig. Zwischen den Zweigen der Bäume heulte der Wind, und weit entfernt hörte man Donnergrollen. Wie es schien zog ein Unwetter herauf. Tigris' Lumos erleuchtete nur einen kleinen Bereich um ihn herum, und in der Nacht erschien der schmale Pfad, der zu der Einsturzstelle führte fremd und unheimlich. Tigris' Gedanken kreisten noch immer um all die Dinge, die der Dunkle Lord ihm erzählt hatte, und die er mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Abscheu in sich aufgenommen hatte.

Voldemort hatte einen klanlosen Vampir gefangen, an dem er Tigris die Zauber demonstriert hatte, die in Verriers Buch gestanden hatten. Es war kein sehr alter Vampir gewesen, selbst Tigris' noch ungeübte Zauberer hielten ihn leicht in Schach, und Voldemort tötete ihn schließlich, indem er den Zauber beendete, der den Vampir vor dem Sonnenlicht schützte. Sie hatten in dem Hof von Voldemorts Anwesen mit ihm experimentiert – der Bereich war von den Gebäuden eingeschlossen, und ein Teil war der frühere Friedhof des Klosters, wovon die verwitterten Grabsteine zeugten. Tigris erinnerte sich noch immer an die Panik in den Augen der bleichen Kreatur, als sie sie nach draußen unter den freien Himmel zwangen. Der Vampir hatte gewusst, dass er den Tag nicht überleben würde – aber dennoch hatte er gegen sie angekämpft, solange er konnte.

Ein Fauchen riss Tigris aus seinen Erinnerungen, und er fuhr erschrocken herum, einen Fluch auf den Lippen. Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, woher das Geräusch gekommen war, dann leuchtete das Licht seines Stabes zwischen die Zweige eines nicht weit entfernten Baumes, und wurde von den Augen eines Nachtwesens zurückgeworfen, die in der Dunkelheit glühten.

Tigris' Herz schlug unwillkürlich schneller. Zögernd trat er näher, und sah schließlich auf die hässlichste Katze, der er je im Leben begegnet war. Ihr schwarzes Fell war struppig und gesträubt. An einigen Stellen war es ausgefallen. Von einem ihrer Ohren waren nur noch Fetzen übrig. Sie saß auf einen der tiefer gelegen Äste des Baumes und starrte bedrohlich auf Tigris herunter. Als er noch näher trat, fauchte sie erneut und zeigte eine Reihe messerscharfer Zähne.

Tigris wich ein Stück zurück. Das Wesen war ihm nicht geheuer. Vielleicht war es nur eine Katze, aber dies war kein Wald, in dem einem normale Tiere begegneten. Tigris' Gedanken waren noch immer angefüllt von den dämonischen Kreaturen, von denen er gelesen und gehört hatte. Vielleicht war sie in Wahrheit eine der Korrigans, welche die Gestalt von Tieren und Pflanzen annahmen, um unachtsamen Wanderern aufzulauern. Über sich hörte er erneut Donner grollen, und wich weiter zurück, den Blick nicht von der unheimlichen Kreatur lösend. Schließlich stolperte er über eine Wurzel, und als er wieder aufblickte, war die Katze verschwunden. Er schauderte und eilte weiter den Pfad entlang, bis er die umgefallenen Bäume erreichte. Er war gerade in den Gang hinunter geklettert, als der Regen mit schweren Tropfen auf die Blätter des Waldes zu prasseln begann. Tigris atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den langen Weg nach Hogwarts zurück.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Sancte-Diabolus, Hexe-Chan, SoleilNoir, Feles Argentea, 22vampire1989, Real Indy, Tri-Edge, alge28, Imortalis, spellwinder, Lain, Carina26, Saleru, Astarioth_

* * *

_Die Muse Thalia schlendert nichtsahnend über eine Wiese, als plötzlich ein junger Mann aus dem Gebüsch springt und sie an den Haaren zieht. Ärgerlich dreht sie sich um. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht! Wo hast du deine Ziegenbeine gelassen?" _

_Der junge Mann, der niemand anders ist als Robin Goodfellow, grinst sie an. „Hatte heute keine Lust auf sie. Wollen wir anfangen?" _

_Die Muse kämmt sich grummelnd... /Szene unterbrochen/ _

_Die Muse pflückt einen Apfel und bietet ihn Robin an. Dann sieht sie sich verwirrt um. „Was ist denn jetzt passiert?" _

_Robin sieht auf sein PDA. „Die Matrix wurde geändert. Hast du die Katze dort drüben nicht gesehen?" _

_Die Muse sieht ihn verwirrt an. _

_Robin seufzt. „Pilarius mag uns nicht mehr, wir wurden editiert." _

_Thalia richtet sich empört auf. „Was soll das denn? Ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich hier die Muse bin, ja!" Hält einen Moment inne, während sich von ihr unbemerkt eine Katze vorbeistielt. „Also gut. Was gibt es denn?" _

_Robin tippt auf seinem Computer herum. „Wir haben ein Bild bekommen, und man kann es auch bereits auf unserer Homepage bewundern, zusammen mit allen anderen Fanarts. Außerdem wollen noch immer alle wissen, woher der Name Tigris kommt." Er murmelt zur Seite geneigt. „Ich möchte dazu auch auf Kapitel 3 verweisen." Er richtet sich auf. „Jedenfalls gibt es Spekulationen. Spekulationen über des Pudels Kern, den Stein der Weisen, den springenden Punkt, den Grund dafür, warum Tigris Tigris heißt und nicht Hinz oder Kunz oder Edward Brian Caligula Nymphadora der Dritte!" Robin sieht sich nervös um, dann grinst er triumphierend. „Ha, ich habe meinen Satz behalten! Erste Spekulation: Bedeutet Tigris vielleicht Tiger auf lateinisch?" _

_Thalia nickt bedächtig. „In der Tat. Wie zuvor beobachtet von Feles Argentea. Trotzdem, kein Pudel oder Punkt." _

_„__Dann ist es aber ganz sicher der Name eines Hundes von Aktaion." _

_„Sehr wahr. Wie Hermy bereits vor einigen Kapiteln sagte. Immer noch kein Pudel." _

_„__Nun denn... es ist ein Fluss in Mesopotamien!" _

_„__Der Nil ist ein Fluss in Ägypten...ähem... habe ich euch schon von diesem Zauberer in Hessen erzählt, der seine Kinder Isar, Iller, Lech und Inn nannte und dann seine Meinung änderte und seinen jüngsten Sohn Albrecht taufte?" Sie bekommt einen Räusperanfall. „Ist ja gut! Nein, kein Kern, weder Kirsch noch Pudel!" _

_„Wir haben noch viel mehr Fragen. Pilarius' Stil hat sich geändert. Nicht mehr so verwirrend mit den er's und so." _

_„Ja, ich habe mir sagen lassen, pilarius versucht den Stil dieser Geschichte zu verbessern. Diese Gans allerdings..." _

_„Welche Gans?" _

_Thalia sieht verwirrt auf die Stelle, wo sich noch weniges zuvor ein spiegelnder See befunden hat. „Oh. Wie schade. Mutter Grammatika kann bisweilen so nützlich sein, wenn sie nicht gerade eine Gans ist..." _

_„__Aber lassen wir das. Wie lang wird das hier denn noch?" _

_„__Keine Ahnung. Was wolltest du denn noch alles fragen?" _

_„__Die Wette. Snape hätte eigentlich nicht verkleidet sein dürfen oder?" _

_Thalia sieht Robin verwirrt an. „Wieso?" Sie holt einen Stapel Papiere hervor und kramt darin herum. „Gleich... Wo war es... Ah ja... _„Ich wette dagegen, da ich dieses Kostüm nicht tragen werde!", fauchte Snape._"_ _Sie sieht auf. „Nein. Der Grund dafür, warum Snape gegen Tigris wettet, hat nichts mit der Wette zu tun. Wenn ich sage: ‚Ich wette, dass du diesen Apfel pflücken wirst.' und du antwortest: ‚Ich wette dagegen, weil ich nicht auf diesen Baum klettern werde.' und du kletterst dann doch auf den Baum und pflückst den Apfel, hast du die Wette trotzdem verloren. Tja, so ist das." _

_„__Ich liebe Äpfel! Ich hole nur zu gerne einen für dich!" _

_„Wie du bereits sagtest. Und ich nehme an, ich muss diesen Strauß Baldrian nehmen?" _

_Robin grinst. „Du weißt doch, Kontinuität und so." _

_Thalia seufzt. „Fein. Bis demnächst." Sie winkt, und verschwindet. Die Katze grinst. _

_  
_


	10. SdWCh10: Sayyid

_Disclaimer:_

_**Ich bin der Schatten, der die Nacht durchflattert...**_

_Du warst doch schon mal da._

_**Ich bin der Rächer von Joanne K. Rowlings Werken...**_

_Ah, du bist Zorro!_

_**/beißt in seinen Hut/**_

Schatten der Wahl

10. Sayyid

Tigris lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke. Er versuchte, eine kleine Spinne, die dort hang, mit einem Hex zu treffen, aber bisher war es ihm nicht gelungen. Wie es schien, hatten Melvyn und Sameth eine ihrer Krabbeltiersammlungen im Vorraum zur Kammer der Schattengemeinschaft freigelassen. Blaise war außer sich gewesen, aber Tigris fand es amüsant.

Er dachte an sein Treffen mit Voldemort zurück. Es war wirklich faszinierend, wie der Dunkle Lord mit den Zaubern umgehen konnte, die Tigris aus den Büchern gelernt hatte. Da war zum Beispiel ein Zauber, der eine Barriere aus Tageslicht erschuf, die einen Vampir wie einen Mantel umgab. In dem man sie veränderte, konnte man den Vampir in jede beliebige Richtung dirigieren, wie eine Marionette. Der Dunkle Lord schaffte das selbst ohne Zauberstab.

Bellatrix war zum Glück nach ihrem unerfreulichen Zusammentreffen am Morgen nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Der Austausch mit Tigris' Vater war ebenfalls problemlos verlaufen, auch wenn sich Draco und Athena aus irgendeinem Grund gestritten hatten, den Blaise zu amüsant fand, um ihn Tigris mitzuteilen. Es musste wohl etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, da Athena ihm ständig böse Blicke zuwarf.

Tigris warf einen Blick zu der Karte an der Wand, und sah einen Punkt mit dem Namen „Severus Snape", der sich in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraums bewegte. Snape war ihnen auf der Spur, und Tigris hatte bisher nichts dagegen getan. Er hatte zu viel im Kopf, um sich um den Tränkmeister zu kümmern, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ein großes Problem war. Vielleicht würde Snape auf ihn hören, wenn Tigris ihm befahl, sich aus der Sache herauszuhalten, aber Tigris bezweifelte es. Tigris' Drohung, Snape an Voldemort zu verraten, hatte kein großes Gewicht mehr, nun, da er Snape schon wochenlang gedeckt hatte. Er würde sich nur selbst mit in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn er sie wahr machte, und Snape wusste, dass Tigris das nicht riskieren würde. Nicht jetzt, wo er gerade so hoch bei dem Dunklen Lord in der Gunst stand.

Tigris seufzte. Zum Glück war es nicht mehr lange bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. Er runzelte die Stirn. Sein Vater hatte ihm noch immer nichts Genaueres über Yule gesagt. Er musste sich wohl darauf verlassen, dass sein Vater das Problem gelöst hatte. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich plötzlich als Oberhaupt der Malfoys wieder zu finden. Es war eine Position, die er weder ausfüllen konnte noch ausfüllen wollte. Sein Vater erfüllte sie gut genug. Voldemort war offenkundig zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit im Ministerium.

Er beobachtete auf der Karte, wie ein paar Punkte mit den Namen von Erstklässlern Snape umringten und sich mit ihm von dem Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums wegbewegten. Währendessen kamen eine Reihe anderer Punkte langsam in Richtung der Kammer. Tigris lächelte zufrieden. Snape würde lange brauchen, bis er der Schattengemeinschaft auf die Schliche kam, wenn überhaupt. Sie hatten ihre Schüler gut ausgebildet.

o

Die Winterferien kamen schneller, als Tigris es gedacht hatte, und bevor er es sich wirklich bewusst war saßen sie alle im Zug, auf dem Weg nach Hause. Richard trug eine rote Nikolausmütze, und erzählte jedem, der es hören oder nicht hören wollte, dass er und Theodore die Ferien in der Schweiz verbringen würden, um Ski zu fahren. In einem Muggelhotel natürlich, wo bliebe sonst der Spaß dabei? Theodore lächelte ein wenig gequält, auch wenn die Idee den Urlaub mit seinem Freund zu verbringen ihn aufzuheitern schien. Sie alle wussten, dass Theodore es hasste, Weihnachten bei seiner Stiefmutter zu verbringen. Vincent und Gregory mampften fröhlich die süßen Plätzchen, die Gregorys Mutter ihm geschickt hatte, während Gregory darüber spekulierte, wie groß der Weihnachtskuchen dieses Jahr werden würde.

Draco blickte düster auf die schneeweiße Landschaft, die am Fenster vorbeizog, während sie Schottland hinter sich ließen. Die Mädchen waren vor einer Weile in ihr eigenes Abteil gegangen, und Tigris vermutete sein Bruder fühlte sich so missmutig wie er selbst, wenn er an die herannahende Yulefeier dachte. Tigris streichelte Sarin geistesabwesend. Die Schlange war in der Kälte des Winters träge geworden, und verbrachte die meiste Zeit unter seinem Bett, um zu schlafen. Selbst jetzt, wo die Wärme seines Körpers sie munterer werden ließ, war sie schläfrig und nicht so gesprächig wie in der wärmeren Jahreszeit. Tigris hatte gelesen, dass manche Schlangenarten über mehrere Monate hinweg Winterruhe hielten. Die Tigerottern gehörten offenbar nicht dazu, aber dennoch war der Winter nicht Sarins aktivste Jahreszeit.

o

Es war diesmal ihre Mutter, die sie vom Bahnsteig abholte. Sie umarmte sie beide, und nachdem sie sich von Blaise und Athena verabschiedet hatten, brachte sie der Portschlüssel zum Herrenhaus. Ihr Vater erwartete sie in der Eingangshalle, und sagte Tigris nach der Begrüßung, dass er in seinem Studierzimmer mit ihm sprechen wollte. Tigris hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er ihm folgte. Sein Vater hatte ihn seit seinem Geburtstag nicht mehr bestraft, und seine Worte während Tigris' letztem Besuch wiesen darauf hin, dass er es auch in Zukunft nicht tun würde, dennoch weckte diese Art von Gespräch keine guten Gefühle in ihm.

Sein Vater musterte ihn amüsiert, als er sich zögernd setzte, so als wüsste er genau, was Tigris dachte.

„Wie ich dir geschrieben habe, hatte ich eine Lösung für unser Problem an Yule gefunden.", sagte er. „Doch wie sich herausstellt, werden wir sie nicht brauchen. Unser Lord wünscht dich zu sehen, morgen nach dem Frühstück. Wie es scheint, wirst du den Großteil der Ferien bei ihm verbringen." Sein Vater zögerte einen Moment. „Mir persönlich wäre es lieber, wenn du Yule bei uns verbringen würdest, aber es ist nicht an mir, das zu entscheiden. Ich schlage vor, du packst, was immer du meinst zu brauchen. Er sagte mir, du wüsstest, wo du ihn findest."

Tigris nickte, zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen. Voldemort hatte bei ihrem letzten Treffen nichts davon erwähnt. Er nahm an, Voldemort wollte, das er zum Hauptquartier apparierte, und es begeisterte ihn noch immer, dass es ihm erlaubt war, das zu tun. Es war ein Privileg, was er sich mit nur den allerwenigsten Todessern teilte, jenen, die dem Dunklen Lord über Jahre hinweg ihre Treue bewiesen hatten - und er war erst siebzehn. Er war stolz darauf, auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren ihm sagte, dass er es nicht sein sollte.

Sein Vater betrachtete ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick, und Tigris fragte sich flüchtig, wie viel er wusste. Lucius war nicht mehr Teil des Inneren Kreises, hatte Voldemort seine Erinnerung gelöscht? Oder war es vielmehr so, dass ein Zauber auf dem Anwesen lag, ähnlich dem Fidelius, der seinen Standort vor allen verbarg, die der Dunkle Lord nicht einweihte? Vielleicht beides. Tigris hatte es bei seinen Ausflügen in die Gedanken des Dunklen Magiers nie herausfinden können. Es war eins von vielen Dingen, die er lernen würde. Plötzlich war die Aussicht auf die kommenden Wochen weitaus interessanter als zuvor.

o

Tigris apparierte in die Eingangshalle des alten Klosters, die kalt und leer war. Die Feuerstelle an der Seite war aus. Er wartete einen Moment, dann betrat er den Gang, von dem man in den Hof hinausblicken konnte. Der Hof des Anwesens war ein viereckiger Platz, großteils von Gras bewachsen. Auf gut der Hälfte fanden sich alte, verwitterte Grabsteine, mit den Namen von Mönchen aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Keiner der Blacks oder Nigellus war jemals hier beerdigt worden. Tigris konnte nur spekulieren, warum sie den Friedhof niemals eingeebnet hatten. Vielleicht hatten selbst Schwarzmagier einen gewissen Respekt vor den Toten – oder vielleicht hatten sie andere, sinisterere Gründe.

In der Mitte des Hofs standen zwei Personen, die sich unterhielten, eine davon in der Kleidung der Todesser. Tigris betrachtete die zweite Person neugierig. Es war offensichtlich kein Gefangener, der Mann unterhielt sich ungezwungen mit der maskierten Person.

Der Fremde trug fernöstliche Kleidung, eine blaue Robe und einen Turban. Seine Bewegungen waren elegant und geschmeidig, und er war offenkundig vertraut mit der Person, mit der er sich unterhielt, oder verstand es zumindest meisterhaft, diesen Eindruck zu erwecken. Plötzlich drehte der Mann sich um, und die beiden blickten gradewegs in Tigris' Richtung.

Tigris fühlte sich ertappt. Er erkannte nun Bellatrix hinter der weißen Maske. Der Mann neben ihr war ein Araber, oder zumindest aus dieser Gegend. Er hatte schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen, und seine Haut hatte die Farbe von dunklem Karamell.

Bellatrix winkte, und Tigris trat zögernd auf den Hof hinaus. Die dunklen Augen des Arabers musterten ihn, und Tigris fühlte sich unwohl. Bellatrix grinste, und das trug nicht zu seinem Seelenfrieden bei.

„Da bist du ja endlich, kleiner Vogel.", sagte die Hexe. „Ich dachte schon, mein lieber Schwager hätte vergessen, dir unsere Nachricht auszurichten. Sei brav und zoll deinen Vorgesetzten Respekt."

Tigris verbeugte sich widerwillig. Was immer sie auch sonst sein mochte, Bellatrix war ranghöher als er, und solange der Dunkle Lord nicht anwesend war, hatte er keine Entschuldigung, das zu missachten. „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Lestrange."

Bellatrix lachte hämisch. „Ist er nicht reizend, ya Sayyid?" Sie deutete auf den Mann neben sich. „Dies, Junge, ist Master Tau'am al Uh'Djey-yah. Unser Lord wünscht, das du ihn begleitest. Du wirst ihn mit dem Respekt behandeln, den er verdient. Für die Dauer dieser Reise bist du sein Diener, und du wirst tun, was immer er verlangt. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Mrs. Lestrange.", antwortete Tigris, es irgendwie schaffend, seine Abneigung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Dieser Mann war offenkundig sehr wichtig für ihren Lord, sonst wäre er nicht hier. Er schloss aus, dass Bellatrix ihn in eine Falle zu locken versuchte, schließlich wusste der Dunkle Lord, dass er hier war. Nicht einmal Bellatrix war so dreist, eine Anordnung ihres Lords zu missachten oder zu fälschen, um einen Rivalen auszuschalten. Es widerstrebte ihm, sich so ohne weiteres einem Unbekannten unterzuordnen, aber er war auch neugierig. Weshalb war dieser Mann so wichtig für den Dunklen Lord?

„Gut.", sagte Bellatrix. „Ma'a al'salaamah, ya Sayyid." Sie neigte den Kopf leicht in Richtung des Arabers, dann wandte sie sich ab und verschwand in einem der Gebäude.

Tigris betrachtete den Mann vor sich verhalten. Der Araber überragte ihn ein Stück. Er war gutaussehend, aber da war auch etwas Wildes, Gefährliches an ihm, was Tigris nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Nun, der Mann war wohl kaum harmlos, wenn er das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords genoss.

Der Araber lächelte, und zeigte damit eine Reihe makelloser weißer Zähne. „Du bist also Tigris Malfoy. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört." Der Blick des Mannes ging in die Richtung, in die Bellatrix verschwunden war.

„Ich hoffe nur Gutes... Sir.", fügte Tigris nach einem Moment des Zögerns hinzu.

„Dieses und jenes.", erwiderte der Mann amüsiert. Seine Stimme war wie Honig, seidig und melodisch. Tigris versuchte vergeblich, sich seinen Namen ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen, doch alles was ihm einfiel war, dass er fremd klang, und dass er den Tonfall gehasst hatte, mit dem Bellatrix ihn aussprach.

Das Lächeln des Mannes verbreiterte sich. „Du kannst mich Sayyid nennen.", sagte er. „Ich weiß, die Europäer haben oftmals Probleme mit meinem Namen."

„Danke, Master Sayyid.", sagte Tigris, und fragte sich, ob der Mann seine Gedanken gelesen hatte.

Der Mann lachte. „Nicht Master Sayyid, Junge. Einfach nur Sayyid. Hast du alles gepackt, was du für eine längere Reise benötigst? Ich nehme nicht an, dass du die passende Kleidung bei dir trägst, aber darum kümmern wir uns, wenn wir angekommen sind."

„Ich habe das Notwendigste bei mir.", antwortete Tigris. „Darf ich fragen, wohin wir reisen werden?"

Sayyid lächelte. „Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir angekommen sind. Im Moment solltest du dich lediglich von dieser Robe und dieser Maske trennen, denn dort, wo wir hin wollen, kannst du sie nicht gebrauchen."

Tigris murmelte „Morsaturabat", und seine Todesserkleidung machte seiner gewöhnlichen Robe Platz.

„Gut.", sagte der Mann, in die Hände klatschend. „Ma'ee!"

Tigris fand sich plötzlich in den Armen des Mannes wieder, und bevor er reagieren konnte, hatten sie ihn umschlungen und sie disapparierten.

o

Als sie apparierten, trafen Tigris die lauten Geräusche, die von allen Seiten auf sie einprasselten wie ein Schlag. Es war ein Schock nach der Stille des alten Klosters. Nach einem Moment der Desorientierung löste er sich aus Sayyids Armen und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich unter der Erde, in einer großen Höhle, in der es vor Zauberern und Hexen wimmelte. Er sah Gruppen und Familien mit Kindern, einzelne Personen die geschäftig zwischen den anderen hindurcheilten, selbst Zauberer mit Käfigen voller Tiere an ihrer Seite.

Mitten zwischen den vielen Menschen befanden sich Stände, vor denen lange Schlangen anstanden.

„Alle Reisenden an Portal vierzehn, bitte zu Schalter acht!", ertönte plötzlich eine laute Stimme, die in der Halle ohrenbetäubend schien. „Ihr Portal öffnet in zwanzig Minuten. Reisende an Portal vierzehn, letzter Aufruf zu Schalter acht!"

Eine Hexe mit einem Haufen Koffer hastete plötzlich an ihnen vorbei, gefolgt von einer Horde Kinder, die sie eins nach dem anderen an sich vorbei schob. „Wo ist Kevin?", keuchte sie plötzlich, rot im Gesicht. „Sagt nicht, wir haben ihn schon wieder vergessen!"

„Hier ist er, Mum!", piepste eines der Mädchen, einen roten Kniesel am Nackenfell hochhaltend. „Er hat sich in Dads Koffer versteckt und seine Seezunge aufgefressen!"

„Gut, gut!", rief die Hexe. „Los dann! Beeilt euch! Schnell, schnell!"

Die Gruppe rannte weiter, eine Reihe empörter Passanten beiseite stoßend, und verschwand in der Menge.

Tigris fühlte plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Komm.", sagte Sayyid amüsiert. „Unser Portal öffnet in einer Stunde, es kann nicht schaden, etwas früher am Schalter zu sein."

Tigris sah sich beeindruckt um, während Sayyid ihn zielsicher durch die Massen hindurch führte. Er ahnte, wo sie sich befanden. Das internationale Reisezentrum in Irland. Er hatte davon gelesen, aber es sich niemals bildhaft vorgestellt. Es zu erleben war atemberaubend. Tigris wusste, dass von diesem Ort magische Portale in aller Herren Länder aufgingen, Hexen und Zauberern ermöglichend in Sekunden auf die andere Seite der Erde zu reisen, über Distanzen, für die Apparieren und Portschlüssel nicht ausreichten. Er hatte sich nie intensiv damit beschäftigt, welche Zauber dazu befähigten, aber es war faszinierend.

Sie erreichten schließlich einen Bereich, an dem sich eine schier endlose Reihe von Torbogen befanden, vor denen sich bereits Schlangen gebildet hatten, manche länger, manche kürzer.

Die Schlange, in der Tigris und Sayyid sich anstellten, gehörte zu den kürzeren. Vor jedem Torbogen befand sich ein Pult, hinter dem ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe saß, die die Zauberstäbe der Durchreisenden auf einer Waage wog. Sie waren bereits fast an ihrem Torbogen, als neben ihnen ein Tumult ertönte.

Eine dicke Hexe war durch einen der Torbogen hindurchgegangen, als ihr Kleid plötzlich aufplatzte und duzende kleiner Fellknäuel darunter hervorpurzelten. Einen Augenblick lang wirkte sie verblüfft, dann raffte sie ihren Rock auf und sprintete mit überraschender Behändigkeit durch den Bogen hindurch. Sie kam nicht weit. Ein paar grüngekleidete Auroren stoppten sie nur weniges später.

„Sie verstehen das nicht!", ertönte ihre schrille Stimme, als sie abgeführt wurde. „Ich tue das zur Rettung einer magischen Spezies! Meine Süßen verdienen es, wieder in der freien Natur zu leben, wo sie ihren Ursprung haben!"

Ein alter Zauberer neben ihnen schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon wieder eine von diesen Verrückten von der Knuddelmuff-Freiheitsbewegung. Man sollte meinen, langsam würden sie begreifen, dass es verboten ist, diese Dinger in die Vereinigten Staaten einzuführen."

„Du verstehst das einfach nicht, Odo.", sagte die Hexe neben ihm. „Die Kleinen sind so niedlich, und sie schnurren! Ich begreife nicht, was die Amerikaner gegen sie haben."

„Sie sind eine Plage!", sagte ein hochgewachsener Zauberer mit einem dicken schwarzen Schnurrbart. „Sie vermehren sich schneller als Ratten! Wegen diesen Viechern war das gesamte Blaue Haus letztes Jahr infiziert mit Chizpurfles! Damit nicht genug, Minister Kirk ist über sie gestolpert und hat sich ein Bein gebrochen! Verdammt richtig, sie zu verbieten!"

Die ältere Hexe schniefte nur, offensichtlich nicht überzeugt.

In diesem Moment waren Tigris und Sayyid am Schalter, und er konnte der Unterhaltung nicht länger zuhören.

„Mister Aludada und Mister Malfi, Portal dreizehn.", nuschelte die Hexe am Pult gelangweilt, nachdem sie ihre Stäbe gewogen hatte. „Ihre Reservierungen wurden bestätigt, ihr Portal öffnet sich in einer halben Stunde. Bitte unterschreiben Sie hier, dass sie mit den Richtlinien des Ministeriums für Zauberei für internationales Reisen vertraut sind." Sie knallte ein dickes rotes Buch vor sich auf den Tisch. Tigris konnte vage die Worte ‚Ausreise' und ‚Zoll' auf dem Einband ausmachen. „Wenn sie einer Gruppe angehören, der die Ausreise nach Paragraph siebentausendeinhundertvierzig A, Abschnitt B der zuvor genannten Richtlinie verboten ist, treten Sie bitte jetzt aus der Reihe zurück."

Tigris griff nach dem Federkiel, den sie ihm hinhielt, und unterschrieb an der gleichen Stelle wie Sayyid, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon die Frau redete.

Sie gab ihnen ihre Stäbe zurück. „Danke und gute Reise." Sie richtete ihre trüben Augen auf die nächsten in der Reihe.

Sayyid griff nach Tigris' Arm, und steuerte ihn durch den Torbogen hindurch. Sie gingen einen langen Gang hinunter, und fanden sich schließlich in einer weiteren Halle wieder, in der sich eine Reihe von Bänken befand, auf denen bereits einige Zauberer und Hexen saßen und warteten. Am Ende der Halle befand sich ein großer steinerner Torbogen, der Tigris beunruhigend an den Bogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums erinnerte. Wie dort waren Runen in den Stein eingegraben, doch diese waren weit weniger obskur. Tigris studierte sie mit Interesse, im Versuch, ihren Sinn herauszufinden.

Sie hatten die harmlose Wirkung, die Magie des Ortes an dem sie sich befanden zu fokussieren, um eine Verbindung mit einem weit entfernten Ort herzustellen. Tigris wusste, dass sich das Reisezentrum aus diesem Grund in Irland befand. Es war einer der Orte, an dem eine Menge natürliche Magie konzentriert war.

Sayyid winkte ihm, und Tigris setzte sich neben den Araber auf eine der Bänke. „Verstehst du die Zauber auf dem Portal?", fragte der Mann.

„Zum Teil.", antwortete Tigris. „Ich verstehe die Runen, aber ich kenne nicht alle Zauber, die sie binden."

„Es ist ganz einfach.", sagte Sayyid. „Siehst du die Rune dort unten? Sie dient als Ankerpunkt."

Die nächsten Minuten hörte Tigris fasziniert zu, wie Sayyid erklärte, wie der Zauber auf dem Portal funktionierte. Manches davon war weit fortgeschrittene Arithmantik, und ging über Tigris' Verständnis des Stoffs hinaus, aber das grobe Prinzip verstand er.

„Ich habe nie Arithmantik in der Schule belegt.", gab er zu, als Sayyid geendet hatte.

„Ah.", sagte der Zauberer. „Wie schade. Arithmantik ist einer der wichtigsten Bestandteile magischer Theorie. Das Land, das wir im Begriff sind zu besuchen, ist nah am Ursprung der Arithmantik, und das ist ebenso der Ursprung magischer Theorie überhaupt. Vor Griechenland, vor China und erst recht vor Britannien wurde dort der Grundstein zur Entdeckung der magischen Prinzipien gelegt."

„Ägypten?", vermutete Tigris.

Sayyid warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Wie ich sehe bist du zumindest vertraut mit Geschichte. Nicht ganz, aber fast."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein lauter Ton in dem Raum, und die Leute auf den Bänken erhoben sich, ihr Gepäck zusammenraffend. Die Runen auf dem Steinbogen begannen zu leuchten, und die Luft in dem Bogen flimmerte. Dann plötzlich blickten sie auf eine fast bizarre Felsenlandschaft aus rotem Sandstein, über der der Himmel sich in einem undurchbrochenen Blau erstreckte, das für Tigris' Wolken gewöhnte Augen fast schmerzhaft erschien.

Die versammelten Menschen traten vorwärts durch den Torbogen hindurch, und apparierten, sobald sie die andere Seite erreicht hatten. Tigris und Sayyid gehörten zu den Letzten, die das Portal durchquerten. Tigris fühlte einen leichten Ruck, aber nichts wie den schwindelerregenden Sog eines Portschlüssels, oder den rasanten Schub des Floonetzwerks. Er machte einfach einen Schritt vorwärts, und von einem Augenblick zum nächsten hatte er die kühle Reisehalle verlassen, und brütende Hitze schlug ihm entgegen.

Er holte Luft und atmete unglaublich trockene, sandige Luft ein, ein Schock nach der feuchten Kälte in England.

Sayyid breitete die Arme aus und legte den Kopf zurück, genießerisch durchatmend. „Ah, die Hammada. Wie ich sie vermisst habe." Er richtete seinen Stab auf Tigris, und Tigris fühlte, wie seine Kleidung sich veränderte.

Die erstickende, der englischen Kälte angepasste Robe die er getragen hatte, wich einem luftigeren Gewand und Sandalen, und einem Turban ähnlich wie Sayyid ihn trug. Tigris tat sich noch immer schwer mit der plötzlichen Hitze, aber es ging ihm besser.

Sayyid schlang erneut die Arme um ihn, und sie apparierten zum zweiten Mal.

Diesmal erschienen sie in einer etwas freundlicheren Gegend. Tigris verharrte fasziniert.

Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine Landschaft aus sandig-gelben Kalkstein, Häuser, so dicht aneinander gebaut, dass sie miteinander verwachsen schienen. Sie erhoben sich mehrere Stockwerke hoch inmitten eines trotzig grünen Palmenwaldes, über dem der Himmel vor Hitze flimmerte. Weiter hinten sah man die Anfänge der Wüste, Kreideberge, die sich in den Himmel erhoben. Die Häuser selbst verschmolzen fast mit den Felsen, ihre Zinnen wie eine bizarre Nachahmung der kargen Natur um sie herum, nur überragt von den weißen Kuppeln eines Tempels – oder war es ein Palast – der Tigris' Blick unwiderstehlich auf sich zog. Es erschien fast wie die Verbildlichung eines orientalischen Märchens, surreal.

Die Schatten der Häuser erstreckten sich in tiefer Schwärze über den Steinboden, undurchdringlich für Tigris' Augen, die von der Reflexion der Wüstensonne an dem Kalkstein geblendet waren. Die Kontraste waren nahezu unerträglich, und für einen Augenblick verschwamm das Bild, als seine Augen versuchten, sich an die fremdartige Landschaft anzupassen. Schließlich gab er es auf, die Schatten mit seinem ungeübten Blick durchdringen zu wollen, und studierte stattdessen das Puzzle hell erleuchteter Flächen, das sich aus dem Dunkel der von der Sonne abgewandten Mauern hervorhob.

„Komm.", sagte Sayyid, auf die Gasse vor ihnen deutend. „Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns."

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Tigris atemlos.

Sayyid grinste ihm zu. „Bacher-el-Alfrid Siwa.", sagte er, und Tigris war nicht schlauer als zuvor.

„Wir sind in Libyen.", fügte der Araber hinzu. „Südwestlich von Alexandria."

Tigris war geographisch nie sehr bewandert gewesen, also sagte ihm das nicht viel mehr, außer das er sich etwas westlich von Ägypten, und südlich des Mittelmeers befand.

Sayyid seufzte ärgerlich. „Die Welt zu kennen, und die Natur ihrer Länder, ist der erste Schritt zur Erlangung der Schätze, die sie bergen.", sagte er. „Wie willst du das Schicksal der Menschheit beeinflussen, wenn du ihre Menschen und die Umgebungen die sie prägen nicht kennst?"

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war nun offensichtlich, dass Sayyid seine Gedanken las. „Ich versuche, mehr zu lernen.", sagte er.

„Ich will hoffen, dass du das tust.", erwiderte Sayyid. „Gha-bee talibee."

Sie durchwanderten eine Reihe enger Gassen, und begegneten ein paar Einwohnern dieser Siedlung, deren dunkle Augen ihnen neugierig folgten. Die meisten von ihnen waren Männer, ähnlich gekleidet wie Sayyid, aber Tigris sah auch einige Frauen. Sie trugen keinen Schleier, wie er halb erwartet hatte, aber Kopftücher, und lange, fließende Gewänder. Eine von ihnen ließ eine Reihe von Tonkrügen um sich herum schweben, dass erste Anzeichen dafür, dass die Bewohner dieses Ortes magiebegabt waren.

Schließlich wurden die Gassen breiter, und füllten sich zunehmend mit geschäftigen Treiben. Die Luft füllte sich mit dem Duft exotischer Pflanzen und Gewürze, die Männer und Frauen an wackeligen Holzständen mit lauter Stimme feilboten, in einer Sprache, die Tigris nicht verstand. Ziegen und Hühner rannten zwischen ihnen umher, und Tigris beobachtete einen kleinen barfüßigen Jungen, der hinter einer ausgerissenen Ziege her rannte, sie mit zweifelsohne blumigen Namen bedenkend. Schließlich streckte der Junge die Hand aus und rief etwas, und die Ziege erhob sich zappelnd in die Luft und flog in seine Arme, fast größer als der Junge selbst. Junge und Ziege landeten in einem Korb voller Melonen, die in alle Richtungen kullerten. Der Junge rappelte sich schnell auf und flüchtete mit seiner Beute, während der Melonenverkäufer ihm zornig hinterher schimpfte.

Ein grimmig dreinblickender Mann diskutierte mit einer energischen Marktfrau über Orangen, bis die begehrten Früchte sich plötzlich in die Luft erhoben und seinen Kopf umkreisten, worauf er der grinsenden Händlerin ärgerlich eine Reihe glitzernder Münzen zuwarf, die sie mit einem lachenden „Shukran!" gekonnt auffing. Der Mann pflückte die Früchte aus der Luft und stapfte ungehalten von dannen.

Sayyid machte schließlich vor einem Stand mit Teppichen halt, in dessen Mitte ein kleiner hagerer Mann saß und eine gefährlich aussehende Schlange mit seiner Flöte hypnotisierte. Als sie vor ihm stehen blieben, hielt er bedächtig inne, und die Schlange glitt in den kübelförmigen Korb zurück, aus dem sie gekommen war.

Der Mann fixierte sie mit dunklen kleinen Vogelaugen, bis Sayyid etwas sagte, das Tigris nicht verstand. Es rief ein Aufblitzen in den Augen des Mannes hervor. Sayyid und er tauschten ein paar Sätze in schnellem, unverständlichen Arabisch, und die zu Beginn interessiert wirkende Miene des Händlers wurde zunehmend verschlossener und feindseliger.

„Laa.", war schließlich das einzige Wort, das Tigris verstand, und aus den Gesten des Mannes zu schließen bedeutete es Nein.

Sayyid griff in seine Robe, und holte eine Reihe goldener Münzen hervor, und ein gieriges Glänzen tauchte in den Augen des Mannes auf. Dennoch zögerte er. Wie es schien, war das was Sayyid verlangte nicht einfach zu bekommen. Schließlich jedoch schien der Händler doch einverstanden zu sein, denn Sayyid gab ihm die Münzen und der Mann redete etwas mehr, mit seinen Händen gestikulierend. Schließlich nickte Sayyid und griff nach einem der zusammengerollten Teppiche, ihn Tigris zuwerfend, der überrascht stolperte.

Er schulterte den Teppich, der alles andere als leicht war. Als er seinen Stab ziehen wollte, um den Teppich zu schrumpfen, oder zumindest leichter zu zaubern, hielt Sayyid ihn auf. „Nein. Trag ihn so wie er ist."

„Ja, Sayyid." Tigris verbarg seinen Unwillen, und gehorchte. Wie es schien war er recht buchstäblich Sayyids Diener, wie seine liebe Tante Bella gesagt hatte. Aber er hatte kaum eine Wahl. Nicht nur war es das, was der Dunkle Lord von ihm wollte, er war nun auch in einem fremden Land, das er nicht kannte, wo die Leute eine Sprache sprachen, die er nicht verstand. Er war verloren ohne Sayyid, und das hieß, dass er alles tun musste, was der Mann ihm sagte. Tigris sah ärgerlich zu Boden und folgte seinem blaugekleideten Herrn zwischen den ihm fremden Menschen hindurch, das Gewicht des Teppichs auf seiner Schulter eine unangenehme Erinnerung an seine Hilflosigkeit. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum ihn der Dunkle Lord hierher geschickt hatte, dachte er grimmig. Um ihm ‚Demut' beizubringen, eine Fähigkeit an der es ihm anscheinend so mangelte. Also gut. Er würde lernen, was immer er ihm beibringen wollte, und vielleicht würde der Lord ihn mit mehr Respekt behandeln, wenn er zurückkehrte.

Er rannte beinahe in Sayyid, als der Mann abrupt stehen blieb, und wunderte sich, was seinen zeitweiligen Herrn aufgehalten hatte. Sayyid ließ seinen Blick über die Menschenmenge wandern, und Tigris nahm an er hatte etwas gesehen, was ihn innehalten ließ. Was immer es war, es hielt Sayyids Aufmerksamkeit nicht für lange, denn nach einigen Augenblicken wandte der Mann sich ab und setzte seinen Weg über die Marktstraße fort.

Sie erreichten schließlich den Rand des Ortes, wo sich schiefe Häuser geduckt an die Mauer kauerten, die die Wohnstätten von der Wüste trennte. Die Häuserwände hier waren grau und schäbig, der Verputz rissig, und die Gassen schmal und dunkel. Sayyid blieb vor einer schmalen Holztür stehen und klopfte. Es ertönte keine Antwort, und Sayyid klopfte ein weiteres Mal. Schließlich polterte es, und die Tür flog mit einem Ruck auf. Der Mann der geöffnet hatte sah so heruntergekommen aus, wie die Gegend, in der er wohnte. Er trug eine zerschlissene Hose und ein ebensolches Hemd, und sah aus als hätte er sich seit Tagen nicht gewaschen.

„Man anta?", fragte er unfreundlich, sie mit zusammengezogener Stirn musternd.

Sayyid antwortete mit seidiger Stimme, und was immer er sagte schien den Mann zu versöhnen. Er warf den Hähnchenknochen, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte hinter sich ins Haus, wo zwei abgemagerte Hunde sich knurrend darauf stürzten.

„Alaykum salam, Effendi.", sagte er, missmutig, aber mit einem Hauch von Respekt in der Stimme. „Ismee Abdul Gamal bin Abbas."

Sayyid diskutierte erneut mit dem eigenartigen Menschen, und schließlich schienen sie zu einer Einigung zu gelangen, denn Sayyid gab dem Mann eine Reihe Goldstücke, woraufhin dieser in seinem Haus verschwand, nur um kurz darauf mit einer Robe bekleidet wiederzukommen.

Er winkte Sayyid, Tigris nicht einmal ansehend. Offensichtlich hielt er ihn nicht für seiner Aufmerksamkeit würdig.

Sie verließen den Ort und gingen weiter, bis die Palmen immer spärlicher wurden und die Wüste begann. Hier blieb der Mann stehen und gestikulierte zu Tigris, dabei etwas sagend, was Tigris nicht verstand. Es klang jedoch nicht sehr höflich, eher so wie jemand mit einem sehr niedrigen Dienstboten spricht, und obwohl er Sayyids Diener war, machte es Tigris ärgerlich. Er stand noch immer weit über dieser hässlichen Ratte.

„Er sagt, du sollst den Teppich ausrollen.", sagte Sayyid.

Tigris schluckte widerwillig seinen Zorn hinunter und tat was er sagte, auch wenn ihm der Sinn entging. Erst als die beiden sich auf dem Teppich niederließen, und Sayyid ihm bedeutete, es ihnen gleich zu tun, erinnerte er sich, dass man in dieser Gegend Teppiche als Fortbewegungsmittel benutzte. Er hatte dies kaum gedacht, als der Teppich sich auch schon mit einem Ruck in die Luft erhob.

Tigris musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht panisch festzuklammern. Er war Besenfliegen gewohnt, aber dies hier war etwas anderes. Es war ein Stück Stoff, welches sich entgegen aller Natur in der Luft befand, und er hatte das Gefühl, es müsste jeden Augenblick in sich zusammenfallen und sie alle abwerfen – auf den Sand, der sich plötzlich sehr weit unter ihnen befand.

„Du bist noch nie auf diese Weise geflogen, wie ich sehe.", meinte Sayyid erheitert.

„Nein.", antwortete Tigris gepresst, die Finger in seiner Robe vergrabend.

Sayyid lachte. „Keine Sorge, solange wir uns nicht über dem Schott befinden, sind ein paar gebrochene Knochen das Schlimmste, was dir zustoßen kann."

„Dem Schott?", fragte er mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.

„Den Salzsümpfen.", antwortete Sayyid, Tigris' Unbehagen offensichtlich genießend. „Sie sind nicht weit von hier. Ich weiß nicht wo genau. Es ist eine Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen bin, deshalb habe ich Abdul Gamal hier bezahlt, um uns den Weg zu zeigen."

Er deutete zu dem schäbigen Mann, der vor ihnen auf dem Teppich saß, seinen Blick konzentriert auf die Wüste vor ihnen gerichtet. Die Bewegungen seiner Hände dienten anscheinend dazu, ihren Teppich zu lenken.

„Wohin fliegen wir?", fragte Tigris.

„Du wirst schon sehen."

Tigris sah kurz auf die Landschaft unter ihnen und fixierte seinen Blick dann auf das Gewebe des Teppichs vor ihm. Es war recht grob, ganz und gar nicht wie die kunstvollen Perserteppiche, die seine Mutter für ihr Herrenhaus erworben hatte. Die Farben waren blasser, und die Wolle fühlte sich rau unter seinen Fingern an. „Sind sie gefährlich, diese Salzsümpfe?", fragte er zögernd.

Sayyid grinste. „Wenn du dorthinein fällst, werden dich das Salz und die Sonne langsam aber unvermeidlich umbringen. Ein hässlicher Tod, sagt man. Magie hat keinen großen Nutzen, wenn du in den Sümpfen versinkst. Aber sie soll dafür sorgen, dass Zauberer länger am Leben bleiben als Muggel. Ich weiß nicht ob das stimmt, ich habe es nie ausprobiert."

Er musste wohl mehr von seinem Entsetzen gezeigt haben als er wollte, denn Sayyid lachte erheitert.

Danach stellte er keine Fragen mehr, und ihre Reise verlief schweigend. Mit der Zeit stieg die Sonne höher am Himmel, und es wurde heißer und trockener. Sayyid schlug sich den Teil seines Turbans vors Gesicht, der ihm über die Schulter hing, so dass nur seine Augen frei blieben. Tigris folgte seinem Beispiel. Es sorgte dafür, dass die Luft nicht ganz so in seinen Lungen brannte. Mit der Zeit machte die Hitze ihn müde und schwindelig. Er schloss die Augen und döste eine Weile vor sich hin, bis ihn die streitenden Stimmen Sayyids und ihres Führers aus den Träumen rissen.

Sayyid deutete zu einem Teil der Wüste vor ihnen, wo sich in weiter Ferne wie dunkle Schatten Felsen erhoben. Offensichtlich wollte er, dass sie in diese Richtung weiter flogen. Ihr Führer war da anderer Meinung, den er protestierte lautstark, seine Worte mit zornigen Gesten unterstreichend. Als Tigris ihn näher ansah, erkannte er die Furcht in den Augen des Mannes, und ihm wurde ein wenig mulmig zu Mute. Was war dort draußen, was dem Mann so viel Angst einjagte?

Tigris bekam nicht mit, wann genau der Streit der beiden eskalierte, aber plötzlich hatte Sayyid seinen Stab in der Hand, und ihr Führer erstarrte wie die Schlange des Teppichverkäufers beim Anblick der Flöte.

Sayyid zischte etwas zorniges, und der Mann antwortete, eingeschüchtert, doch offensichtlich noch immer ablehnend. Sayyids Augen verengten sich, und er machte eine Handbewegung.

„Crucio."

Der Mann brach nicht zusammen, wie Tigris es von Opfern dieses Fluches gewohnt war. Das wäre auf dem Teppich so weit über der Erde auch fatal gewesen. Stattdessen war er mitten in seiner Bewegung eingefroren, und nur seine Augen zeigten den Schmerz, den er empfinden musste.

Sayyid lächelte selbstzufrieden und wartete eine zeitlang, bis er den Zauber löste. Erst dann sackte der Mann in sich zusammen, Sayyid mit einem angsterfüllten Blick bedenkend.

Sayyid fragte etwas, aber zu Tigris' Erstaunen schüttelte der Mann noch immer den Kopf. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der schäbige kleine Wicht so zäh war.

Sayyid stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und packte den Mann an der Kehle, ihm in die Augen starrend.

Tigris stieß unwillkürlich einen Schrei aus, als der Teppich plötzlich taumelte, und zur Seite kippte.

„Du bist nutzlos für mich!", rief Sayyid ärgerlich, und bevor Tigris wirklich begriff was vor sich ging, hatte er den Mann mit einer einzigen Bewegung von ihrem immer erratischer werdenden Fortbewegungsmittel heruntergeschleudert.

Tigris klammerte sich panisch am Rand des Teppichs fest, als dieser beinahe einen Salto vollzog. Dann hatte Sayyid plötzlich die Hände zu beiden Seiten hin ausgestreckt, und der Teppich flog wieder still. Tigris blieb liegen, wo er war und wartete darauf, dass sein Herzschlag sich beruhigte. Sayyid packte ihn an den Haaren und zog ihn zum Rand ihres Gefährts. „Du wolltest doch wissen, was ein Salzsumpf ist. Da, sieh und lerne."

Tigris starrte wie gelähmt auf die weiß-graue Landschaft unter ihnen. Ihr Führer war bereits bis zur Hüfte in die weißliche Masse eingesunken, und kämpfte offenbar darum, an der Oberfläche zu bleiben. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er diesen Kampf verlieren würde. Es gab weit um ihn herum nichts, was ihn hätte retten können. Tigris war übel.

„So gern ich mir dies auch noch länger ansehen würde", sagte Sayyid, „wir haben Wichtigeres zu erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten gewann der Teppich wieder an Geschwindigkeit, und der Mann unter ihnen entfernte sich weiter und weiter, bis Tigris ihn aus den Augen verlor.

„Der Narr.", sagte Sayyid, ohne jedes Bedauern. „Er hätte ein reicher Mann sein können."

„Wovor hatte er so viel Angst?", fragte Tigris zögernd. Ganz plötzlich war er eingeschüchtert von Sayyid. Was hinderte ihn schließlich daran, Tigris ebenso über Bord zu werfen wie den unglücklichen Abdul Gamal?

„Dem Teufel.", lachte Sayyid. „Und seinen Dämonen, die darauf aus sind ihm die Seele zu stehlen. Sie leben dort hinten, weißt du?"

Tigris bedachte Sayyid mit einem unsicheren Blick. „Es war nur Aberglauben?"

Sayyid betrachtete ihn belustigt. „Glaubst du nicht an den Teufel? Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die ihn für sehr real halten."

„Es gibt keinen Teufel.", sagte Tigris ungehalten.

Sayyid grinste. „Wenn du das sagst. Wenn es so ist, hast du ja nichts zu befürchten, nicht wahr?"

Tigris nickte, aber er fühlte sich nicht im geringsten so sicher. Es mochte keinen Teufel geben, aber er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es Wesen gab, die einem Zauberer die Seele stehlen konnten – und er hatte nicht das geringste Interesse daran, einem von ihnen zu begegnen.

Sie verlangsamten sich schließlich ein ganzes Stück vor dem Felsmassiv, dass in der letzten Stunde immer deutlicher geworden war. Die Sonne stand inzwischen glühend heiß am Himmel, es war Mittagszeit. Tigris hatte sich diesmal an den Rat seiner Mutter erinnert, und einen kühlenden Zauber gesprochen, aber das gleißende Sonnenlicht war trotzdem kaum erträglich. War dies nicht eigentlich die Tageszeit, in der die Araber sich in ihre Wohnungen zurückzogen, bis die größte Mittagshitze vorbei ging?

„Das ist richtig.", sagte Sayyid, aber Tigris war zu benommen um sich darüber aufzuregen, dass Sayyid in seinen Gedanken las wie in einem offenen Buch. „Aber je früher wir unser Ziel erreichen, um so besser." Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, als ihr Teppich auch schon auf dem Boden aufsetzte. Sie hatten das helle Schott schon seit einer Weile hinter sich gelassen, und die Landschaft die sie nun umgab war rote Steinwüste.

„Roll den Teppich ein.", sagte Sayyid, aufstehend. „Wir werden ihn später noch brauchen."

„Ja, Sayyid.", sagte Tigris müde, und gehorchte. Er schulterte den Teppich, der nun sehr viel schwerer erschien als noch am Morgen, und schlurfte Sayyid nach, der ihm mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten voraus ging. Er fragte sich, ob sie an diesem Ort wirklich richtig waren. Um sie herum war nichts als Wüste. Nicht einmal eine Schlange regte sich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie hier finden sollten, was für ihren Lord wichtig war.

Sie waren eine Weile gelaufen, als Sayyid plötzlich stehen blieb. Anders als in der Stadt konnte Tigris diesmal spüren warum. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl im Nacken, so als würde sie jemand beobachten. Er hatte es schon seit einer Weile bemerkt, aber plötzlich war es intensiver geworden.

„Ja.", sagte Sayyid, die Landschaft um sie herum mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musternd. „Al'Serab."

Das Wort hatte kaum seinen Mund verlassen, als um sie herum plötzlich Staub aufwirbelte, obwohl kein Wind wehte. Der Staub verdichtete sich, und in ihm formten sich schemenhafte Gestalten. Tigris' Hand fuhr zu seinem Stab, aber Sayyid stoppte ihn.

„Nicht.", sagte er. „Lass mich mit ihnen reden."

Die Gestalten wurden langsam klarer, und es waren offensichtlich Menschen und keine dämonischen Kreaturen. Sie trugen blaue Beduinengewänder, dunkler als Sayyids, und Turbane die ihre Gesichter verbargen. Es waren vielleicht ein Dutzend, und sie hatten ihn und Sayyid völlig eingekreist.

Sayyid hob die Hände. „As salaam alaykum."

Sie kamen näher, bis der Kreis um sie geschlossen war, lautlos wie Gespenster. Schließlich antwortete einer von ihnen auf Sayyids Gruß, aber Tigris verstand nicht, was er sagte. Sayyid erwiderte etwas, und der Mann schien zu überlegen. Dann machte er eine Handbewegung und die anderen Wüstenbewohner kamen näher zu ihnen, bis sie sie fast berührten. Sayyid legte eine Hand auf Tigris' Schulter, und hielt ihn nah bei sich. Seltsamerweise fühlte Tigris sich dadurch beruhigt. Sie schoben sie vorwärts, sie so dicht umgebend, dass sie nicht sehen konnten wohin sie gingen. Einer von ihnen zog Tigris den Teppich von der Schulter, und er ließ ihn auf einen Wink von Sayyid hin widerwillig gehen.

Sie gingen weiter, Tigris wusste am Ende nicht, wie lange sie gegangen waren, und schließlich traten die Männer zur Seite. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot überraschte ihn. Vor ihnen befand sich ein Zeltdorf, in einer Senke die er vom Teppich aus nicht gesehen hatte. Er sah Pferde, selbst Kamele, und eine Reihe dicht an dicht gebauter Zelte, aus denen nun ein paar weitere Menschen hervortraten. Nur von einem von ihnen war das Gesicht zu sehen. Es war ein alter Mann, aber er wirkte dennoch stark und kräftig. Seine Haut war dunkel und wettergegerbt und er hatte einen dichten grauen Bart, der ihm bis auf die Brust fiel. Als er näher kam, wichen alle anderen Männer beiseite.

Sayyid sagte etwas, dass den Mann innehalten und ihn intensiv mustern ließ. „As salaam alaykum, ya Sheikh al'Serab Amir bin Numair Karam bin Khalis.", sagte er dann. „Ismee Tau'am al Uh'Djey-yah."

Das Gesicht des Mannes zeigte für einen Augenblick Unglauben, dann trat er plötzlich auf Sayyid zu, packte ihn bei den Schultern und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Abu al Za'laam! Alaykum saalam! Kayf haluk?"

Er schob Sayyid von sich, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, und fuhr fort, in Arabisch auf ihn einzureden. Tigris verstand nicht das Geringste, aber offensichtlich kannten die beiden einander, und das war sehr erleichternd zu wissen. Außerdem hatte er aus Sayyids Anrede das Wort Sheikh herausgehört, und dass ließ ihn vermuten, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um den Anführer dieser Leute handelte.

Er war überrascht, als der Mann auf ihn deutete. „Man haadhaa? Ahuwa ibnuka?" Der Sheikh klang neugierig.

Ein eigentümlicher Ausdruck huschte über Sayyids Gesicht. „Laa.", antwortete er. „Huwa talibee."

Der Sheikh grinste wissend. „Abu al Za'laam, laka haliqu."

Sayyid sah einen Augenblick lang fast ärgerlich aus, aber dann grinste er ebenfalls. „Innaku, huwa jameelun."

Die beiden lachten, dann wurde Sayyid ernst. „Amir Bei, ismuhu Tigris Malfoy. Tigris, dies ist Sheikh Amir bin Numair Karam bin Khalis vom Stamm der al'Serab."

Tigris verbeugte sich, unsicher, was er sonst tun sollte.

„As salaam alaykum, al'ufuuru.", sagte der Sheikh.

„Alaykum saalam.", erwiderte er unsicher. Er hatte es jetzt schon ein paar Mal gehört, dennoch war er sicher, er betonte es völlig falsch. Den Sheikh schien das nicht zu stören, er lachte nur.

„Alaykum saalam, ya Sheikh.", verbesserte Sayyid ihn.

Tigris spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Alaykum saalam, ya Sheikh.", wiederholte er.

Der Sheikh lachte erneut und klopfte ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter. „Ta'ala."

Die meisten der al'Serab, die sie umringt hatten, waren inzwischen verschwunden. Der Rest war anscheinend aus Neugier geblieben, und sie folgten ihnen nun, als sie in Richtung des Zeltdorfs gingen.

„Worum ging es gerade eigentlich?", fragte er Sayyid leise, als der Sheikh ihnen voran ging.

Sayyid lächelte schief. „Er wollte nur wissen, ob du mein Sohn bist. Ich habe ihm gesagt, du bist mein Schüler. Wie du siehst ist es von Vorteil, fremde Sprachen zu beherrschen."

„Ich spreche Französisch und Lateinisch.", murmelte er missmutig. „Nur eben nicht Arabisch."

„Drei Sprachen sind garnichts für einen Zauberer.", sagte Sayyid. „Ich selbst spreche etwas über fünfhundert Sprachen, und die meisten von ihnen kann ich auch lesen und schreiben."

Er sah Sayyid erst ungläubig, dann beeindruckt an. „Das müssen fast alle Sprachen sein, die es gibt!"

Sayyid lachte. „Schön wäre es. Nein, Junge, auf der Welt gibt es Tausende von Sprachen, ich spreche lediglich die häufigeren... und manche von ihnen sind nicht einmal mehr lebendig. Um alle Sprachen der Welt zu lernen, braucht selbst ein Zauberer mehr als ein Leben." Er schien etwas anfügen zu wollen, doch dann schüttelte er amüsiert den Kopf und schwieg.

Der Sheikh führte sie in eines der Zelte, welches innen weitaus geräumiger wirkte als von außen. Die Zelte waren offenbar miteinander verbunden, und ihre Kuppeln befanden sich weit über ihnen, was dem ganzen das Erscheinungsbild eines bizarren Palastes mit leinernen Wänden verlieh. Der Boden war mit unzähligen Teppichen ausgelegt. Sayyid und der Sheikh zogen kurz hinter der Tür ihre Schuhe aus, und Tigris folgte ihrem Beispiel. Anschließend folgte er den Beiden, aber er war mehr von seiner Umgebung fasziniert als an ihrer Unterhaltung, von der er ja doch nichts verstand.

Es war angenehm kühl innerhalb des Zeltes, ohne Zweifel die Wirkung von Zaubern. Die Teppiche auf dem Boden waren weitaus wertvoller als der, mit dem sie gereist waren. Sie fühlten sich wundervoll unter seinen nackten Füßen an, und es waren kunstvolle Muster und Bilder hineingewebt. Als er länger auf einer Stelle stehen blieb fühlte er plötzlich ein Kitzeln unter den Fußsohlen, und als er verblüfft zur Seite trat blickte er auf einen Faun, der ihm lachend aus dem Gewebe zuwinkte und dann in der künstlerischen Märchenstadt verschwand, die der Teppich zeigte. Auch die Wände des Zeltes bestanden nicht aus schmucklosen Leinen. Sie waren mit Glastückchen, Stickereien und Perlen verziert, die sich veränderten, wenn er länger auf die gleiche Stelle sah. Er sah zu, wie Tausende glitzernder Steinchen langsam eine leuchtende Pflanze formten, die sich bald als Baum bis an die Kuppel des Zeltes erstreckte und schließlich in einem glitzernden Regen in sich zusammen fiel. Trotz all der Zeit, die er in der Zaubererwelt verbracht hatte gab es noch immer Dinge, die ihn in Erstaunen versetzten, dachte er bewundernd. Er würde niemals genug davon bekommen. Wie manche Muggelgeborene all dies hinter sich lassen konnten, um sich in die beschränkte Welt der Muggel zurückzuziehen, würde er niemals verstehen können.

Eine helle Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er sah auf einen Jungen – oder war es ein Zwerg? – hinunter, der ein Tablett mit ein paar Gläsern darauf zu ihm hoch hielt, anscheinend wollte er ihm etwas zu Trinken anbieten. Zögernd nahm er eines der Gläser.

„Danke.", sagte er zögernd; dann, auf gut Glück: „Shukran."

Es schien das richtige Wort zu sein, denn der Junge grinste ihm zu, deutete eine Verbeugung an und verschwand zwischen zwei überlappenden Zeltwänden.

Das Getränk, was immer es war, schmeckte fremdartig, aber es war kühl und angenehm nach der langen Zeit in der trockenen Hitze. Als er ausgetrunken hatte tauchte der Junge wie aus dem Nichts wieder auf, und nahm das Glas mit.

Sie erreichten schließlich einen Raum, an dessen Ende sich ein voluminöser Diwan befand, auf dem der Sheikh sich nieder ließ, Sayyid winkend, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Neben dem Diwan befand sich ein Tisch mit einem Teller voller getrockneter Früchte und einer Wasserpfeife, aus der der Stammesführer einen tiefen Zug nahm. Als er den Rauch ausstieß, bildete sich daraus ein Schwarm bunter kleiner Vögel, die in alle Richtungen davonstoben und schließlich verschwanden. Der Sheikh grinste Tigris zu, offenkundig von seiner Faszination amüsiert.

Tigris war mit seinen Gedanken noch bei all den interessanten neuen Dingen, die ihm hier begegneten, als Sayyid seine Schulter packte und ihn neben das Kissen dirigierte, das dem Sheikh am nächsten war. Als Sayyids Griff sich plötzlich verstärkte und er ihn auf die Knie stieß, war Tigris so überrascht, dass er es einfach geschehen ließ. Sayyid ließ sich auf dem Kissen nieder, ohne seine Hand von Tigris' Schulter zu nehmen. Er führte seine Unterhaltung mit dem Sheikh fort, ohne Tigris auch nur anzusehen.

Tigris schloss nach einem Moment des Aufbegehrens, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu versuchen aufzustehen und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Sayyids Hand verließ seine Schulter und griff nach der Schale mit getrockneten Früchten auf dem Tisch, sich beiläufig etwas daraus nehmend.

Die Beiden führten ihre Unterhaltung fort, die sich als sehr lang und sehr langweilig erwies, da Tigris kein Wort verstand. Sayyid schien jedenfalls sehr leidenschaftlich mit dem zu sein, was er dem Sheikh darzulegen versuchte, denn er stand zwischenzeitlich auf und ging aufgeregt vor dem Diwan auf und ab, mit ausgreifenden Gesten unterstreichend was er sagte. Einige Male verlor seine Stimme den ruhigen, einnehmenden Tonfall der sie auszeichnete und verformte sich zu einem frostigen, bösartigen Zischen, das Tigris einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte. Sayyid hatte so geklungen, kurz bevor er ihren Führer getötet hatte. Was immer ihn so aufregte, der Sheikh schien mit ihm übereinzustimmen, denn er nickte, auch wenn er weitaus ruhiger war. Er rauchte gelassen seine Wasserpfeife und schien Sayyids Dramatik mit der Anerkennung zu betrachten, die jemand einem gekonnten Schauspiel widmet.

Schließlich winkte Amir mit der Hand, und ein weiterer Junge erschien, dem der Sheikh ein paar Anweisungen gab. Der Junge nickte eifrig, Sayyid mit großen Augen betrachtend, und verschwand wieder, kurz darauf mit einer Reihe Pergamentrollen wieder erscheinend, die der Sheikh Sayyid reichte. Sayyid nahm sie, und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder, offensichtlich sehr zufrieden. Er überflog die Pergamentrollen, und die Beiden unterhielten sich noch etwas mehr, nun offenbar über was immer in den Rollen enthalten war.

Tigris betrachtete die Wandstickereien und bemühte sich, nicht frustriert zu erscheinen. Nach langer Betrachtung waren die Wände und Teppiche nicht mehr so interessant wie zu Beginn, und die Motive begannen sich zu wiederholen. Eine Dryade in dem Teppich auf dem er kniete machte sich ganz offensichtlich über ihn lustig, und ein Feuergeist mit flammenden Haaren imitierte Sayyid, eine grimmige Miene ziehend und mit seinem Feuer obskure Symbole formend, auf sie deutend als seien sie sehr wichtig. Es amüsierte Tigris, aber dann winkte Sayyid zu seiner Enttäuschung mit der Hand über den Teppich – ohne auch nur wirklich darauf zu sehen – und der Feuergeist ging mit stummen Kreischen in Flammen auf und wurde von seinem eigenen Element verschlungen. Die Dryade wirkte schockiert und flüchtete, wonach Tigris nicht einmal mehr die Bilder hatte, um sich abzulenken.

Der süße Duft der Wasserpfeife erfüllte den Raum und begann ihn müde zu machen.

Er war erleichtert, als der Sheikh schließlich in die Hände klatschte, und Sayyid die Pergamentrollen mit einer Handbewegung schrumpfte und in seine Tasche steckte. Ein langer Tisch erschien vor ihnen und eine Reihe Sitzkissen zu beiden Seiten.

„Du kannst aufstehen und dich setzen.", sagte Sayyid, auf das Kissen links neben ihm deutend. Tigris folgte dem Angebot dankbar.

„Haben Sie erreicht, was unser Lord wünscht?", fragte er leise.

Sayyid lächelte amüsiert. „Ich habe erfahren, wie wir an das gelangen, wofür wir hier sind. Du wirst es früh genug herausfinden. Benutz nicht deine linke Hand zum Essen, das gilt als unhöflich."

„Ja, Sayyid.", erwiderte Tigris etwas mürrisch. Wofür war er überhaupt hier, wenn er nichts wusste und zu nichts Nutze war? Um Sayyids Teppich zu tragen?

Sayyid lachte. „Vielleicht bist du hier, um etwas zu lernen, al'ufuuru."

Tigris gewann das Gefühl, das war kein schmeichelhafter Ausdruck. Er verzog das Gesicht. Er hasste es, nichts zu verstehen.

„Und was lernst du daraus?", fragte Sayyid, sich eine Frucht in den Mund schiebend.

„Besser vorbereitet zu sein?", vermutete Tigris. „Mehr zu lernen?"

„Hmm.", meinte Sayyid lächelnd. Er erinnerte Tigris plötzlich an eine große Schlange, die sich in der Abendsonne ausruhte. Zufrieden und täuschend harmlos. Er verbannte diesen Gedanken schnell, bevor der Mann ihn auffangen konnte. „Vielleicht lehrt es dich aber auch, dass jene, welche ihre Arroganz aus Wissen allein beziehen Narren sind... denn du wirst niemals genug wissen um sicher zu sein, dass du nicht in eine Situation geraten kannst in der all dein Wissen nicht das Geringste zählt, und du so hilflos bist wie der ignoranteste Narr über den du dich überlegen dünkst."

Tigris starrte ihn schockiert an, und dann wand er sich unbehaglich, weil ihm klar wurde, dass was Sayyid sagte wahr war. All sein Wissen brachte ihm nichts an diesem Ort, den er nicht verstand, unter diesen Menschen, die ihm unbekannt waren, und deren Fähigkeiten und Bräuche ihm fremd waren. Ihm wurde mit einem kalten Gefühl klar, das dies wahrscheinlich das war, was sein Lord ihm beibringen wollte. _Mein arroganter kleiner Schüler_, hatte er gesagt. Tigris senkte den Kopf und starrte auf den Tisch, der sich langsam mit fremdartigen Speisen füllte. Der Raum füllte sich mit Leuten, als die restlichen Stammesmitglieder sich zu ihnen gesellten. Nur Männer, keine Frauen.

Er weigerte sich anzuerkennen, dass Wissen nicht das Geringste zählte, wie Sayyid gesagt hatte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wohin sie gingen, hätte er sich vorbereitet – und er hätte gewusst, was sie erwartete. Er hätte gelernt, was ihm fehlte. Das wäre natürlich der Lehre abträglich gewesen, die sein Lord ihm offenkundig erteilen wollte. Ihm war klar, dass man nie auf alles vorbereitet sein konnte, dass man niemals alle Situationen vorhersehen konnte. Aber die, die man vorhersah? Konnte man sich nicht mit Recht denen als überlegen erachten, die noch weniger wussten, als man selbst? Je mehr man wusste, auf desto mehr war man vorbereitet, und diejenigen, welche nichts wussten, waren auf nichts vorbereitet und würden in jedem Fall verlieren... Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hasste es, unsicher zu sein. Hilflos. Verwundbar. Abhängig von anderen. Ausgeliefert. Er hasste es, und im Moment hasste er Sayyid aus vollem Herzen dafür, dass er ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Und Bellatrix, weil sie es genossen hatte, ihn in diese Situation zu bringen. Und... Er unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er sollte seinem Lord dankbar sein, dass er ihm etwas beibrachte. Er hatte ihn schließlich darum gebeten, ihn als seinen Lehrling anzunehmen. Aber, dachte er trotzig, nichts in dieser Abmachung sagte, dass er es mögen musste. Gerade im Moment war dies eine Lektion, welche er verabscheute.

Als er aufsah, begegnete er Sayyids Blick, der ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen betrachtete, in der Hand den Schlauch der Wasserpfeife, aus der blauer Rauch aufstieg. Er lächelte wie eine sehr zufriedene, sehr boshafte alte Katze... eine von der Art die dem umschwärmten Papagei den Hals durchbeißt nur weil sie es kann... und Tigris hoffte plötzlich, sie würden diese Aufgabe, was immer sie war, schnell hinter sich bringen, und er würde den Mann niemals wieder sehen.

Er sah hastig zur Seite und folgte dem Beispiel der anderen am Tisch, die Stücke von Fladenbrot benutzten, um das Fleisch und das Gemüse welches sich in den Schüsseln befand aufzunehmen. Das Essen war so interessant und exotisch wie alles andere an diesem Ort, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren. Er trank den zu süßen und zu heißen roten Tee, der an seinem Platz erschienen war, und versuchte die Welt um sich herum zu ignorieren, nicht dass es ihm gelang.

Der Mann der neben Tigris saß fiel ihm auf die Nerven, da er ständig etwas auf Arabisch zu ihm sagte, was er nicht verstand... es hörte sich auch nicht besonders freundlich an. Tigris sagte ihm, dass er ihn nicht verstand, was den Mann nicht zu stören schien – im Gegenteil, er schien es amüsant zu finden. Als wenn das nicht genug wäre, fuhr er ihm immer wieder durch die Haare, als wäre er eine Art Schosstier. Tigris wich ihm aus und schlug seine Hand zu Seite, und hatte das Gefühl er diente dabei zur Unterhaltung nicht nur von Sayyid, sondern auch der restlichen Anwesenden.

Das Essen wechselte von den reichhaltigen Vorspeisen zu ebenso fürstlichen Hauptgerichten, und schließlich zu süßem Kuchen und Pudding, der nach Rosen und Pistazien schmeckte. Tigris versuchte, das Verhalten von Sayyid zu imitieren, da er nicht das geringste darüber wusste, was unter diesen Leuten als unhöflich galt, aber das fiel ihm alles andere als leicht.

Am Ende machten die Speisen kunstvollen Wasserpfeifen Platz, der deren Schläuche unter den Anwesenden weitergegeben wurden, während sie Tee und schwarzen Mokka tranken, und sich unterhielten. Tigris wusste nicht, ob es beleidigend war, die Pfeife abzulehnen, also nahm er zögernd einen Zug und gab sie weiter, ein Husten unterdrückend als der Rauch seine Lungen füllte. Ein süßer Nachgeschmack blieb in seinem Mund zurück, wie Cider, und er fühlte sich ein wenig benebelt.

Er vermochte sich erst wieder entspannen, als arabische Musik zu spielen begann und ein paar sehr hübsche Frauen auftauchten um zu tanzen. Eine von ihnen im besonderen war atemberaubend schön, und ihr Tanz hatte etwas Hypnotisches an sich. Nach einer Weile des Zusehens vergaß Tigris die Welt um sich herum, und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob dies mehr war als nur ein Tanz. Es schien auch Magie im Spiel zu sein, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht sehr. Er war froh, dass es seine Gedanken ablenkte. Was sollte er auch tun, wenn eine Gefahr von den Frauen ausging? Er konnte nicht das Geringste tun. Sollte Sayyid sich darum kümmern.

Als der Tanz endete tauchte Tigris aus seiner Traumwelt auf, und war zorniger als zuvor, insbesondere da alle um ihn herum es sehr erheiternd zu finden schienen, dass er sich hatte beeinflussen lassen. Er hatte die Blicke zuvor bemerkt, mit denen sie ihn bedachten. Sie machten sich über ihn lustig, wenn auch auf eine verhaltene Weise. Das sie es nun offenkundig taten machte ihn wütend auf eine Weise, wie er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr wütend gewesen war.

Das war der Grund dafür, dass er die Beherrschung verlor, als ihm klar wurde, dass der aufdringliche Mann neben ihm seine Geistesabwesenheit anscheinend genutzt hatte, um ihm seinen Turban vom Kopf zu ziehen und ihm eine Strähne seines Haars abzuschneiden.

Es war ihm egal, ob es ein Scherz war oder etwas mehr Boshaftes... eine Haarsträhne im Besitz eines anderen Zauberers war in jedem Fall etwas, was sich als gefährlich erweisen konnte. Aber er hätte wahrscheinlich einen anderen Weg finden können, damit umzugehen, als die Haarsträhne in der Hand des Mannes kurzerhand in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Insbesondere da diese Flammen in einem Sekundenbruchteil auch die besagte Hand und den anschließenden Ärmel mit einschlossen. Der Mann schaffte es, die Flammen zu löschen, bevor er wütend aufsprang um Tigris anzugreifen. Tigris war zum ersten Mal wirklich froh über seine Nahkampfübungen mit Draco. Er schaffte es, auszuweichen, und war ziemlich überrascht, als Sayyid zwischen ihn und seinen Angreifer trat und den Mann zum Innehalten zwang.

Ein kurzer Streit war die Folge, dem der Sheikh ein Ende setzte, indem er den Mann aus dem Raum verwies.

Die Art, wie Sayyid ihn im Nacken packte und auf seinen Platz zurück zog zeigte Tigris, dass er es geschafft hatte, seinen zeitweiligen Herrn ärgerlich zu machen. Umso überraschter war er, als alle so taten, als wäre nicht viel geschehen. Sayyid und der Sheikh wechselten ein paar Worte, und der Sheikh schien sogar amüsiert zu sein, bevor die Unterhaltungen einfach weiter gingen.

Der Abend wurde noch lang. Der Sheikh erzählte Geschichten, untermalt von dem Rauch seiner Wasserpfeife, aus dem sich während seiner Erzählung bunte Gestalten bildeten, in denen über ihrer aller Köpfe die Geschichten Form annahmen. Auch wenn Tigris nicht viel verstand, die Bilder gaben ihm zumindest eine Ahnung, wovon die Rede war. Er betrachtete kleine Figuren auf Teppichen, welche hinter solchen auf Kamelen herjagten, um mit ihnen einen ungleichen Kampf zu führen, der mehr einer Treibjagd glich als einem Kampf, aber offenbar von allen als sehr unterhaltsam empfunden wurde. Gestalten tauchten aus buntem Nebel auf, ließen Autokarawanen im Wüstensand verschwinden und sorgten dafür, dass andere Figuren mit Entsetzen flohen – und je mehr der Abend voran schritt desto sicherer war Tigris, dass es sich bei den Geschichten des Sheikhs um alles andere als Märchen handelte. Abdul Gamal hatte guten Grund gehabt, nicht in dieses Gebiet fliegen zu wollen. Die Dämonen, die er fürchtete, gab es wirklich – oder vielmehr, sie waren Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut. Tigris war sich nicht sicher, ob er das als Beruhigung empfinden sollte oder als das Gegenteil, und er fragte sich einmal mehr, welche Rolle Sayyid in dem Ganzen spielte.

Schließlich ging das Fest dem Ende zu, und Sayyid und er wurden von einem der Jungen hinaus begleitet.

o

„Was du getan hast war töricht.", sagte Sayyid, ihn auf den Teppich stoßend, der ihm anscheinend als Schlafstätte dienen sollte. Tigris hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie viel Kraft der Mann besaß, und fiel ohne großen Widerstand auf den Rücken, besorgt zu Sayyid aufsehend.

Der Mann lächelte amüsiert. „Er hätte dich natürlich erst garnicht anrühren sollen, aber ich verstehe, was ihn gereizt hat. Sie glauben, es hat magische Eigenschaften, weißt du? Dein Haar.", fügte er auf Tigris verständnislosen Blick hinzu. „Weil es silbern ist. Sie glauben, du hast Dschinnenblut in dir."

„Es ist nicht silbern, es ist grau.", entgegnete Tigris ungehalten. „Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ihnen das das Recht gibt..."

Sayyid unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Du musst es nicht verstehen, es ist einfach so. Ich habe mit Amir geredet, es wird nicht wieder passieren. Deine Reaktion allerdings hätte leicht als Bruch der Gastfreundschaft aufgefasst werden können. Glücklicherweise respektieren mich die al'Serab genug um nicht anzugreifen was mir gehört. Dennoch... du verdienst eine Strafe."

Sayyid schwenkte seinen Stab mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung. Tigris erwartete halb den Cruciatus-Fluch, doch der vertraute Schmerz kam nie. Stattdessen explodierte ein gleißendes Licht um ihn herum, welches sich auch als er die Hände vor die Augen schlug nicht abschirmen ließ. Die Luft um ihn herum wurde heißer und heißer, bis dass er kaum noch atmen konnte.

„Weißt du, was die al'Serab mit denjenigen machen, die die Regeln der Gastfreundschaft brechen?", ertönte Sayyids gleichmütige Stimme von irgendwo über ihm. „Sie verbannen sie in die Wüste, ohne Kleidung und ohne Wasser. Abseits der Felsen, wo nirgendwo Schatten ist. Nichts als Steine und Sand. Am Mittag, wenn die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht steigt die Temperatur der Luft auf über fünfzig Grad an, aber die Steine werden sehr viel heißer."

Tigris unterdrückte einen heiseren Schrei.

„Und dann, in der Nacht – wenn du so lange überleben solltest – wird es kälter und kälter, bis das die Feuchtigkeit deines Atems gefriert."

Er wimmerte und rollte sich zusammen, unfähig die Empfindungen auszuschalten, die der Zauber ihn fühlen ließ. Dann plötzlich waren sie verschwunden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

„Sieh zu, dass es nicht wieder geschieht."

„Ja, Sayyid.", brachte er hervor, dankbar dafür, dass es vorbei war, dass es nur eine Illusion gewesen war. „Es wird nicht wieder geschehen."

„Gut.", sagte Sayyid seidig. „Weißt du, warum ich die Menschen hier so mag?"

Tigris sah zitternd auf. Sayyid hatte sich auf der anderen Schlafstätte im Raum niedergelassen und hielt eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

„Warum?"

„Sie glauben an etwas. Sie haben Leidenschaft. Ich hasse die Winter in Britannien. Sie sind so kalt, sie machen einen träge, apathisch. Der Nebel ist überall. Und genauso sind die Menschen dort. Gleichgültig. Sie glauben an nichts. Sie leben vor sich hin wie Vieh. Warum sollte man sie anders behandeln als Vieh? Ich respektiere Dumbledore dafür, dass er der einzige in der ganzen Masse ist, der zumindest Überzeugungen hat. Alle anderen sind nur Schafe – und sie werden geschlachtet werden wie Schafe. Bei der Herrschaft der Dunkelheit, die heranbricht, handelt es sich nicht nur um einen Triumph von überlegenen Überzeugungen und die Bestimmung der Magie die in unserem Blut liegt. Es ist die unvermeidliche Konsequenz eines Makels der menschlichen Natur – Trägheit. Alle diese braven kleinen Lemminge, welche ohne Beachtung der Geschehnisse um sie herum vor sich hinschwimmen, zu beschäftigt mit dem Preis des neusten Besens und der Gesundheit ihrer Kniesel, um sich darum zu kümmern, dass die Seite des Lichts mehr und mehr an Boden verliert – sie schreien geradezu nach einem Führer, nach jemandem, der ihr Schicksal für sie bestimmt. Also wird es auch das sein, was sie bekommen." Sayyid lehnte sich zurück, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ich mag die Wärme hier. Sie macht mich lebendiger. Es gibt mir das Gefühl ich hätte endlos Energie. Ich bin guter Hoffnung, dass wir beide zusammen erreichen werden wofür wir hier sind. Das ist gut. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr so zuversichtlich gewesen." Er hob seine Tasse in Tigris' Richtung in einem stummen Salut.

Tigris wusste nicht genau, was er darauf entgegnen sollte. Es beunruhigte ihn. Das Licht im Zelt verdunkelte sich langsam, bis nur noch eine Kerze die Nacht erhellte, aber trotz der Anstrengungen des Tages dauerte es lange, bis er einschlief.

o

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, befand sich Sayyid an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor, lesend. Es wirkte, als hätte er sich in der ganzen Nacht kein Stück bewegt.

„Ah, du bist wach.", sagte er nur, als Tigris sich aufsetzte. „Gut. Es ist Zeit, aufzubrechen."

Sie aßen etwas, Früchte und Brot, die einer der Jungen ihnen brachte, und tranken den Mokka, der noch immer viel zu süß war. Dann verließen sie das Zelt, durch das Sayyid auf merkwürdige Weise unbeirrt seinen Weg fand. Es war früh am Morgen, und die Kälte der Nacht lag noch auf den Felsen.

Wenn Sayyid gehofft hatte, das Zeltdorf unbehelligt zu verlassen, so wurde seine Hoffnung enttäuscht. Die meisten al'Serab waren auf dem Vorplatz versammelt, und etwas sorgte für große Unruhe unter ihnen.

Die meisten wichen zur Seite, als sie kamen, bis sie die Mitte des Ganzen erreichten, wo zwei der Männer sich zornig mit dem Sheikh unterhielten. In ihrer Nähe lag eine Gestalt auf dem Boden, um die jene, welche anscheinend auf der Seite der streitenden Männer waren, einen bewegten Halbkreis bildeten. Als Sayyid und Tigris näher kamen ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, das Tigris mehr als feindselig erschien.

Sobald er nah genug an den auf dem Boden liegenden Menschen herankam, um ihn genauer zu sehen, krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen. Es war der Mann mit dem es am Abend zuvor die Auseinandersetzung gegeben hatte, und er war sehr offensichtlich tot.

Der Sheikh sah auf, und wechselte einen Blick mit Sayyid, dann fragte er etwas. Sayyids Blick wanderte flüchtig zu der Leiche am Boden, dann antwortete er in einem spöttischen Tonfall, der die beiden Männer die mit dem Sheikh diskutierten noch mehr aufzubringen schien. Der Sheikh reagierte wütend, aber nicht mit Sayyid. Der Streit zwischen den Dreien begann erneut.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Tigris leise, mit einem besorgten Blick zu den bedrohlich erscheinenden Leuten um sie herum.

Sayyid lächelte abfällig. „Der Mann da, Abbas bin Mashur, er wurde von einer Schlange gebissen. Diese Beiden sind seine Brüder. Sie glauben anscheinend, ich hätte etwas damit zu tun."

Tigris sah den Araber ungläubig an. „Mit einem Schlangenbiss? Das ist doch absurd. Was wollen sie erreichen?"

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über Sayyids Gesicht. „Sie bestehen auf dem Recht der Blutrache."

Er fühlte einen Ansatz von Panik in sich aufsteigen. Das hörte sich alles andere als gut an. Sayyid jedoch erschien unbekümmert.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken.", sagte er mit einem verächtlichen Unterton. „Es gibt nichts, was sie dir oder mir anhaben könnten, selbst wenn sie Recht bekämen."

„Sie können doch nicht etwa Recht bekommen!", sagte Tigris. Sein Herz schlug nervös in seiner Brust. Sayyids Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigte ihn. „Oder?"

„Es ist aus ihrer Sicht nicht völlig grundlos.", sagte Sayyid langsam. „Es mag einen gewissen Anlass dafür geben, dass sie denken, was sie denken."

„Einen gewissen Anlass?", fragte er tonlos. „Warum...?"

„Du fragst zuviel.", unterbrach Sayyid ihn. „Lass uns abwarten, was Amir entscheidet. Selbst wenn sie keine Gründe haben – er mag ihnen stattgeben, nur um den Frieden zu bewahren."

„Und dann?", fragte Tigris, zunehmend nervöser.

„Werden sie mich zum Kampf fordern."

„Und wenn Sie sich weigern?"

„Wird uns der ganze Stamm angreifen."

Tigris schluckte. Das klang nicht sehr gut. Insbesondere, da der Sheikh zunehmend frustriert aussah. Es wirkte, als wäre er dabei, nachzugeben. Sayyid schien sich keine großen Sorgen zu machen, aber was, wenn er verlor? Sie würden seinen Führer umbringen und Tigris wäre allein inmitten dieser Wildnis, ohne die geringste Vorstellung, wie er nach Hause gelangen sollte. Wenn sie ihn überhaupt gehen ließen. Hatte Sayyid nicht am Abend zuvor gesagt, diese Leute hielten ihn für eine Art glücksbringende magische Kreatur? Vielleicht würden sie ihn als Talisman behalten. Tigris fühlte hysterisches Gelächter in sich aufsteigen und unterdrückte es mit aller Gewalt. Dies war ein sehr, sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt, um in Panik zu geraten.

Er sah, wie die beiden Männer sich umdrehten, und Sayyid etwas Wütendes zuriefen, was dieser in einem gelangweilten Tonfall beantwortete. Seine Augen wanderten zur Sonne, und sein Tonfall wurde ungehaltener. Offenbar gefiel es ihm nicht, dass sie aufgehalten wurden.

Sie fuhren fort zu streiten, und Tigris bemerkte mit Sorge, wie Sayyid langsam seine Ruhe verlor. Schließlich sagte er etwas Zorniges, und die Beiden schwiegen triumphierend. Tigris begriff mit einem Gefühl der Übelkeit, dass Sayyid gerade eingewilligt hatte. War der Mann lebensmüde? Und was war mit dem Auftrag, den sie erfüllen sollten? Der Dunkle Lord hatte sicher kein Verständnis dafür, wenn seine Leute versagten, weil sie sich in merkwürdige Stammesrituale hineinziehen ließen.

Sayyid wandte sich zu ihm um und strich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Seine Finger fühlten sich seltsam kalt an. „Keine Sorge, Aqrabi. Sie können nicht gewinnen."

Aqrabi? dachte er. Er wünschte sich, er würde nur einmal alles verstehen, was der Mann sagte.

Sayyid grinste. „Ein Spitzname, den du dir gestern Abend verdient hast. Er gefällt mir, du passt zu ihm." Damit drehte er sich um und schritt in die Mitte des Kreises, den die Umstehenden langsam bildeten.

Tigris sah ihm mit einem unwohlen Gefühl nach, sich wünschend, dass er ihn aufhalten könnte, und wissend, dass es sinnlos war, es zu versuchen. Die beiden Brüder folgten Sayyid mit unverhohlener Genugtuung. Sie waren offensichtlich ebenfalls sicher zu gewinnen – oder vielleicht war es ihnen egal, vielleicht war alles was für sie zählte ihre Chance Rache zu nehmen. Doch sie hatten keinen Grund zu bezweifeln, dass sie gewinnen würden, schließlich waren sie zu zweit und Sayyid war allein. Es sah nicht so aus, als würden sie einen fairen Kampf austragen und ihn nur einer nach dem anderen angreifen.

Irgendwo in der Menge begann jemand eine Rassel zu schlagen. Es klang wie das Warngeräusch einer Klapperschlange, das lauter und lauter wurde. Einige der Anwesenden riefen etwas, Anfeuerungsrufe sehr wahrscheinlich, und Tigris bezweifelte dass es Sayyid war, den sie anfeuerten. Ihm war schlecht.

Dann begann es. Einen flüchtigen Moment lag fragte Tigris sich, ob er vielleicht einfach nur in ihrem Herrenhaus eingeschlafen war. Vielleicht hatte ihm sein Vater etwas gegeben, um Yule zu überstehen, und dies alles war nur eine drogeninduzierte Halluzination, ein Alptraum. Aber dann fühlte er die Körper der al'Serab neben sich, zu nah, und roch den Geruch von Sand und Schweiß und Kamelen und er wusste, dass es kein Alptraum war, sondern sehr, sehr real.

Sayyid stand im Zentrum des Kreises, unberührt von dem Chaos um ihn herum, still und abwartend. Die beiden Brüder nährten sich ihm langsam, wie zwei sich anschleichende Löwen. Der Sheikh rief etwas, und sie griffen an.

Tigris hatte noch nie zuvor etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Stäbe erschienen aus dem Nichts in den Händen der al'Serab und wo sie gestanden hatten flog Sand auf. Er sah sie kaum noch. Sayyid verschwand und erschien hinter ihnen. Er sagte etwas, das Tigris aus der Entfernung nicht verstand, aber es machte sie offensichtlich wütend.

Sie kämpften, mit einer Mischung aus den sichtbaren Waffen und Magie, und das einzige was Tigris verstand war das grüne Licht des Todesfluchs, was wirkungslos an Sand und Staub verpuffte. Sayyid schien sie zu verspotten, erscheinend und verschwindend wie ein Trugbild. Er hatte nun ein Schwert in der Hand, aber er benutzte es kaum. Dunkelheit zog sich über ihnen zusammen, und Wind kam auf. Es donnerte. Tigris sah nach oben und starrte auf eine Wolke, die unmöglich dort sein konnte, dies war Wüste, es gab keinen solchen Zauber – selbst Magie musste sich an gewisse Regeln halten, es gab keinen Schnee im Sommer und keinen Sandsturm in den Tropen – doch die Wolke wiedersprach aller Logik und es begann zu regnen, in dicken schweren Tropfen, wie ein Wasserfall, ihn bis auf die Haut durchnässend.

Die al'Serab waren schließlich sichtbar, nass, wirkend wie Fische auf dem Land. Der Staub hatte keinen Bestand im Regen. Sie schrieen ärgerlich, und warfen ihre Stäbe auf die Erde, wo sie sich in dicke, gelbe Schlangen verwandelten, die sich bedrohlich erhoben. Sayyid warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte, und Tigris dachte einen Augenblick lang, er musste verrückt sein. Dann machte der blaugekleidete Mann eine Bewegung, und sagte etwas, und die Schlangen fuhren herum und stürzten sich auf ihre Herren. Einer von ihnen wich aus, seine Schöpfung in einem Blitz grünen Lichts zerstörend, doch der andere reagierte zu spät. Die Kreatur grub ihre Zähne in ihn und Mensch und Schlange fielen und standen nicht mehr auf.

Der Regen wurde dichter und dichter, doch der zweite al'Serab schien dagegen anzukommen. Beide Kämpfer benutzten nun ihre Schwerter, in einem bizarren Tanz, beide nur halb sichtbar, mal erscheinend, mal verschwindend. Je länger der Kampf andauerte, desto zuversichtlicher wurde Tigris, dass Sayyid dabei war zu gewinnen, dass er lediglich mit dem al'Serab spielte, wie eine Katze... eine boshafte alte Katze, die ihre Beute am Leben lässt um das Töten zu genießen.

Doch dann, so abrupt wie ein Donnerschlag, hörte der Regen auf. Die zwei Männer standen in der Mitte des Kampfplatzes, und Tigris sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie der al'Serab sein Schwert aus Sayyids Rücken zog und die blaugekleidete Gestalt fiel, einen Ausdruck ungläubiger Überraschung auf dem Gesicht, wie eine Marionette mit zerschnittenen Fäden.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Sancte-Diabolus, indy, Reditus Mortis, Avallyn Black, burnigangel84, alge28_

_Eine Muse lauert in einem Feld voller gelber Butterblumen auf einen unschuldigen blauen Schmetterling. Ihre Augen verengen sich, sie streckt die Hände aus, sie springt... und landet kichernd in einer Wolke von gelbem Blütenstaub. Robin betrachtet sie fasziniert._

„_Ich dachte immer, nur Katzen würden von Baldrian high... nun ja. Sie ist auf jeden Fall bedeutend bessere Gesellschaft auf diese Weise."_

_Er jongliert mit ein paar Äpfeln, bis sich einer davon in ein Blatt Papier verwandelt. „Was haben wir denn diesmal? Wie, nur so wenige Fragen?" Er wirft den Leuten, die ihn ein wenig entfernt skeptisch beobachten einen kritischen Blick zu. „Thalia hat euch vergrault, nicht wahr? Ich wusste es. Ein totaler Fehlschlag von Muse. Inspirationsfaktor Null."_

„_Hey, das habe ich gehört!", ruft Thalia aus dem Feld heraus, wird aber dann von einem vorbeilaufenden Igel abgelenkt. Robin ignoriert sie._

„_Oder vielleicht war das letzte Kapitel zu lang, und ihr seid alle eingeschlafen, bevor ihr am Ende der Seite angekommen wart? Sagt die Wahrheit, oder wir müssen raten... und wir sind absolute Versager im Raten." Er sieht sich zu Thalia um und murmelt: „Deswegen animieren wir auch immer andere dazu. Wie auch immer..." _

_Er setzt sich eine Brille auf und betrachtet das Blatt Papier intensiv. „Updated pilarius unsere Homepage früher als fanfictionbla? Nein. Aber fanfictionbla befindet sich von Zeit zu Zeit auf Kriegsfuß mit unseren Kapiteln. Alle unsere gebratenen Tauben und Ölzweige verhallen ungehört... aber vielleicht sind sie auch einfach für die Katz." Er wirft pilarius' Katze einen strafenden Blick zu. Pilarius' Katze grinst unschuldig, bis sie sich daran erinnert, dass sie beleidigt sein sollte. „Jedenfalls scheinen unsere Kapitel hier manchmal später aufzutauchen als auf unserer Homepage, auch wenn sie gleichzeitig hochgeladen wurden. Die Mysterien von fanfictionbla, die wir bisher unfähig waren zu ergründen... Ja."_

_In diesem Moment kann sich Thalia schließlich von den Tieren der Wildnis losreißen und entdeckt ihre Faszination mit Robins Hörnern. _

_(Der Rest dieser Geschichte musste leider zensiert werden. Sie endet jedoch mit einem glücklichen Robin, vielen geretteten Schmetterlingen, einem satten Igel und einer sehr traumatisierten Katze... für diejenigen von euch, die solcherlei interessiert.) _


	11. SdWCh11: Der Stein von Rosetta

_Disclaimer:_

_**Ich bin der Schatten, der...**_

_... die Nacht durchflattert, ja ja. Wer bist du denn nun?_

_**Ich bin der Verteidiger von Joanne K. Rowlings...**_

_Robin Hood!_

_**Nein!**_

Schatten der Wahl

11. Der Stein von Rosetta

Dies ist ein Alptraum, dachte Tigris. Ein Alptraum. Es passiert nicht wirklich.

Aber die gefallene Gestalt zu Füßen des al'Serab vor ihm machte jegliche Art von Verleugnung lächerlich. Sayyid war ganz offensichtlich tot. Das Schwert des al'Serab war einmal gerade durch seine Brust hindurchgegangen. Tigris sah nicht viel Blut, aber die Regungslosigkeit und der leere Blick des Körpers vor ihm waren genug, um zu wissen, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Der al'Serab hob sein Schwert und stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus. Seltsamerweise war der Rest der Anwesenden fast unnatürlich still, als könnten sie nicht begreifen, was passiert war. Tigris hatte erwartet, dass sie jubeln würden.

Er fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen, gleich einem hässlichen Monster, welches sich nicht länger abwehren ließ. Er wusste weder, wo er war – irgendwo in Libyen, großartig – noch hatte er eine Idee, wie er es herausfinden sollte. Alle Orte, zu denen er hätte apparieren können, waren viel zu weit weg, um nicht zu splintern. Vielleicht würde er es schaffen, an den Teppich zu gelangen – aber er hatte nicht die geringste Idee, welche Fähigkeiten diese Leute besaßen. Selbst wenn er an den Teppich gelangen sollte, was würde er dann tun? Er wusste nicht, wohin er fliegen sollte, selbst Sayyid hatte einen Führer gebraucht. Auch wenn er es wüsste, er verstand die Landessprache nicht. Man konnte es drehen, wie man wollte, er war verloren. Tigris ballte die Fäuste und spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Das war es, was ihm all seine sorgfältigen Pläne gebracht hatten? Alles was er getan hatte war umsonst, nur wegen einem überheblichen Narren, der sich in einen unnötigen Kampf mit diesen... diesen Wilden stürzen musste, um sich zu beweisen? Es war nicht fair!

Bevor er sich noch mehr in Aufregung versetzen konnte, verspürte er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn, der ihn fast in die Knie zwang. Tigris brauchte einen Moment, um seine Orientierung wieder zu gewinnen und zu begreifen was geschah. Ein Moment der ausreichte, um alle Barrieren, die seine Okklumentik in seinem Geist errichtet hatte zu Staub zerfallen zu lassen. Alles was übrig blieb war der äußerste Wall seiner Verteidigung, und er klammerte sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring. Jeder, der in diesem Moment versuchte, Tigris' Gedanken zu lesen, würde unweigerlich merken, dass er Okklumentik benutzte, aber ihm blieb keine Wahl. Es war Jahre her, seit er diesen Schmerz zuletzt gespürt hatte. Damals war er noch Harry gewesen – der verbotenste aller Gedanken, aber er schien unfähig ihn in sein Unterbewusstsein zu verbannen, wohin er gehörte. Was geschah war unmöglich, seine Verbindung zu Voldemort sollte zu dieser Seite versiegelt sein. Und nun dachte er auch noch den Namen des Dunklen Lords in der Gegenwart von Menschen, die möglicherweise zu seinen Befürwortern gehörten! Tigris war so damit beschäftigt, rational genug zu bleiben, um seine Barrieren wieder zu errichten, dass er erst nach einer Weile merkte, was die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten auf dem Platz eingefangen hatte.

Über Sayyids Körper schwebte ein dunkler Schemen, der sich langsam verdichtete, bis er annähernd menschliche Form annahm. Es sah aus wie ein Bereich absoluter Schwärze, ein sinisteres Gespenst aus einem Stoff, der jedes Licht verschlang. Ein Gespenst mit Konturen, die Tigris nur zu bekannt waren – und er fragte sich, wie er hatte so dumm sein können. Die Gefühle, die Sayyid in ihm auslöste, die Tatsache, dass der Mann ihn Schüler nannte, Sayyids Rede am Tag zuvor – das alles waren Hinweise darauf gewesen, wer sein Führer wirklich war, aber Tigris hatte sie als Zufälle abgetan. Nun allerdings überraschte es ihn nicht, als schließlich die Augen in dem Schemen sichtbar wurden, rot leuchtend wie glühende Kohlen. Der Geist schwebte einen Moment lang regungslos über seiner Leiche, dann schien sich die Dunkelheit über den Körper auszubreiten. Der Körper zuckte heftig, wie durch einen elektrischen Schock, und der Schemen verschwand.

Als Sayyid seine Augen öffnete, waren sie blutrot. Der so überraschend Wiederbelebte sprang auf und stürzte sich auf seinen erstarrten Gegner, der zu entsetzt war, um rechtzeitig Widerstand zu leisten. Selbst wenn er geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich keine Chance gehabt.

Tigris hatte nie zuvor einen Menschen einen anderen mit bloßen Händen auseinanderreißen sehen, und er wollte es auch kein zweites Mal erleben. Seine Übelkeit nahm mehr und mehr zu, bis dass er all seine Selbstbeherrschung brauchte, um sich nicht wo er stand zu übergeben. Als Voldemort/Sayyid schließlich mit zu Klauen verformten Händen den Brustkorb des Mannes aufriss, und dessen Schreie schließlich erstarben, als sein Herz in Voldemorts Hand zu schlagen aufhörte, hielt Tigris es nicht mehr aus und floh. Er schaffte es bis hinter die nächstgelegensten Zelte, bevor sein Magen sich umdrehte. Dies war das Abartigste, was er den Schwarzmagier je hatte tun sehen, und er hatte eine Menge gesehen, während er ihn in seinen Gedanken beobachtete. Er übergab sich gleich ein zweites Mal, als ihm klar wurde, dass er dem al'Serab wahrscheinlich nachfolgen würde, wenn er nicht endlich seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle bekam. Er schloss die Augen, und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.

Der Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn hatte aufgehört, sobald der Geist Voldemorts – des Dunklen Lords! – in seinem Körper zurück war. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er würde es schon noch herausfinden. Der Dunkle Lord hatte mehr als einmal gesagt, dass er unsterblich sei, aber Tigris hatte es bis jetzt nicht geglaubt. Er hatte sich ihm angeschlossen, weil er ihn für den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten hielt – ja, das war besser – aber er hatte bezweifelt, dass selbst ein Zauberer wie der Dunkle Lord die Gesetze der Natur derart beugen konnte. Tigris atmete tief durch. Seine Barrieren waren noch immer nicht so stabil, wie es ihm lieb gewesen wäre, aber sie waren wieder da, Merlin sei Dank.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Tigris zuckte heftig zusammen und fuhr herum. Der Dunkle Lord sah amüsiert auf ihn herunter. „Zuviel für dich, Junge?"

Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, den Eisengeruch des Blutes zu ignorieren, welches der Zauberer vor ihm nicht für nötig gehalten hatte verschwinden zu lassen.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Lord."

Der Dunkle Lord lachte. „Du wirst dich schon noch daran gewöhnen. Bella war auch mal so empfindlich. Es ist wie Kaffee, wirklich. Das erste Mal findest du es noch widerlich, und nach einer Weile willst du es nicht mehr missen."

„Ich denke, ich ziehe Avada Kedavra vor.", erwiderte Tigris, sich sehr schwer damit tuend, seinen Abscheu nicht in seiner Stimme wiederklingen zu lassen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort den Blutfleck verschwinden zu lassen, den die Hand des älteren Magiers auf seiner Robe hinterlassen hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Seltsam, ich hätte etwas anderes erwartet. Du wurdest schließlich von Muggeln aufgezogen, also solltest du mit primitivem Verhalten vertraut sein. Du hast es bestimmt nicht von Lucius. Vielleicht von deiner Mutter, sie war immer recht sensibel."

Tigris wusste nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte, also schwieg er. Er säuberte jedoch seine Robe mit einer Bewegung seines Stabs. Ganz gleich ob es sensibel war oder eitel, es ließ ihn sich etwas besser fühlen.

Der Dunkle Lord seufzte und stellte sein Erscheinungsbild mit einem Wink seiner Hand wieder her. Nur die roten Augen blieben.

Tigris wunderte sich, was die al'Serab zu all dem zu sagen hatten.

„Nichts, natürlich.", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Sie kennen mich... die Älteren zumindest. Es ist über zwanzig Jahre her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war. Es war dumm von den Beiden, mich herauszufordern, und sie alle wussten es. Aber so sind diese Leute, Rache ist sehr wichtig für sie – selbst wenn der Versuch vergeblich ist. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, warum ich lieber mit ihnen handele, als sie direkt anzugreifen. Letzteres schafft einem nur Generationen fanatischer Feinde. Ich ziehe Feinde vor, die aufgeben, wenn sie merken, dass ihr Gegner überlegen ist."

„Das ist der Nachteil von Menschen, die an etwas glauben, nicht wahr?", konnte sich Tigris nicht enthalten zu sagen.

Sein Lord sah ihn überrascht an. „Oh nein, das ist der größte Vorteil von Menschen, die an etwas glauben. Zumindest, wenn sie auf meiner Seite sind. Sie überwinden ihre menschlichen Schwächen. Sieh dir Bella an. Während so viele andere meiner Diener sich von ihren tierischen Instinkten überwältigen ließen und flohen, blieb sie mir treu. All die Zeit die sie in Askaban verbracht hat kann ihr ihre Belohnung dafür nicht trüben – sie hat einen Schritt weg von erbärmlicher Sterblichkeit und hin zu wahrer Größe gemacht, sie ist näher an unsere Bestimmung gelangt. Selbst wenn sie eines Tages in meinen Diensten sterben sollte, wird sie in dem Bewusstsein sterben, dass sie den meisten anderen Menschen weit überlegen ist. Nur wenige Menschen können das behaupten. Was die betrifft, die nicht auf meiner Seite sind... nun ja, die bin ich gezwungen umzubringen. Aber es gibt sie nur sehr selten."

o

Sie verließen das Dorf der al'Serab kurz darauf auf ihrem Teppich. Die meisten der Stammesmitglieder gingen ihnen aus dem Weg, aber der Sheikh hegte offensichtlich keinen Groll gegen seinen alten Freund. Die Beiden verabschiedeten sich herzlich.

Der Dunkle Lord sagte Tigris amüsiert, dass er ihn ruhig weiter Sayyid nennen könne, da dies schließlich nichts anderes hieße als „Lord". Tigris erinnerte sich, dass Bellatrix den Lord mit „ya Sayyid" angeredet hatte, ähnlich wie Sayyid Amir mit „ya Sheikh", und er kam sich erneut sehr dumm vor. Aber wie hätte er das auch wissen können, wenn er kein Arabisch verstand?

Sie flogen eine ganze Weile über die Wüste, anscheinend nach den Angaben der Karte, die der Sheikh dem Dunklen Lord gegeben hatte. Tigris war es flüchtig bewusst, dass dieser Tag der Tag vor Yule war. Seine Familie würde sich ohne Zweifel bereits auf das Fest vorbereiten. Er fragte sich beiläufig, warum sein Vater so unglücklich darüber gewesen war, dass er das Fest nicht mit ihnen verbringen würde. Vielleicht, weil er ohne das Ritual weniger Kontrolle über ihn hatte? Tigris lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

Schließlich landeten sie an einer Stelle, die für Tigris nicht anders aussah, als der Rest der Wüste, den sie bisher überflogen hatten. Roter Sand und Dünen.

Sein Lord murmelte ein paar Zauber und runzelte die Stirn, dann murmelte er erneut. Schließlich sah er erneut auf die Karte, und sein Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich. „Es muss hier sein!", sagte er ungehalten. „Möglicherweise müssen wir einfach warten."

„Auf was, mein Lord?", fragte Tigris neugierig.

„Auf den Sonnenuntergang.", antwortete der dunkle Zauberer. Er schwenkte seinen Stab und über dem Teppich breitete sich ein Zeltdach aus, welches die Sonne abhielt. Der Lord ließ sich neben Tigris auf dem Teppich nieder, schwenkte seinen Stab ein weiteres Mal, und ein Tablett mit Essen erschien. „Iss. Es wird noch ein langer Tag."

„Esst Ihr nichts, mein Lord?", fragte Tigris.

Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte mit einem dünnen Lächeln den Kopf. „Ich brauche nichts zu essen. Ich tue es hin und wieder, wenn ich Lust dazu habe, aber ich verspüre keinen Hunger."

Tigris sah ihn fasziniert an, aber entschied sich, nicht zu fragen.

Die roten Augen fixierten Tigris, und er fühlte sich ein weiteres Mal an eine Schlange erinnert. „Du fragst dich, wie es möglich ist, dass ich unsterblich bin.", antwortete der Lord auf Tigris' Gedanken. „Viele meiner Getreuen haben dies schon angezweifelt. Viele von ihnen glaubten mich tot, nach jenem Unfall mit dem Potter-Kind. Sie haben mir nicht geglaubt, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, wie groß meine Macht ist. Sie mussten erkennen, dass sie sich irrten. Du musst wissen, meine Blutlinie hat mir von Beginn an eine große Bestimmung verliehen. Schon als ich ein Kind war, eine ahnungslose Waise, wusste ich, tief in meinem Inneren, dass ich bestimmt dazu war, zu erreichen, was keiner vor mir erreicht hat, bestimmt dazu, die Grenzen des Menschenmöglichen zu überschreiten und zu etwas Höherem zu werden – aber ich war noch unwissend und unvorbereitet. Meine Jahre der Suche und mein Glaube an meine Sache haben mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin, mir ermöglicht die menschlichen Schwächen abzustreifen. Es ist eine Gabe, die in der Magie selbst begründet liegt, und der Beweis dafür, dass meine Ziele gerechtfertigt sind."

Tigris kam nicht umhin, den Schwarzmagier skeptisch anzusehen. „Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass jeder Zauberer erreichen kann, was Ihr erreicht habt, wenn er genug Ehrgeiz besitzt? Wenn er an Euch glaubt?"

Der Dunkle Lord lachte. „Nein. Jeder Zauberer bestimmt nicht. Nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen sind rein genug, so weit zu gelangen. Vielleicht bin ich der einzige, dem dies bestimmt war. Es gibt kaum eine vergleichbare Blutlinie zu der Slytherins, und ich musste viele Prüfungen bestehen, um den Frevel auszulöschen, den meine Mutter beging. Aber es ist ohne Zweifel möglich, sich diesem Ideal anzunähern, auch wenn man es niemals erreicht. Wenn du genug daran glaubst, wer weiß? Du wirst vielleicht nicht Unsterblichkeit erreichen, aber du wirst mächtiger werden als die meisten Zauberer und Hexen vor dir. Wie sehr dir das gelingt liegt natürlich einzig und allein an dir selbst."

Tigris entschied sich nichts dazu zu sagen, und trank stattdessen den kühlen Tee, den das Tablett bereit hielt. Er glaubte ohnehin an den Dunklen Lord, aber er war nicht sicher, ob er an diese Theorie glauben sollte. Schließlich war er Bellatrix begegnet, und sie kam ihm nicht sonderlich mächtig vor.

Der Dunkle Lord vertiefte sich erneut in die Pergamentrollen, welche, wie Tigris nun sehen konnte, mit merkwürdigen Hieroglyphen beschriftet waren, und sie warteten, während die Stunden des Tages verstrichen.

o

Schließlich näherte die Sonne sich dem Horizont, und der Dunkle Lord erhob sich, das Zelt um sie herum verschwinden lassend. Die sinkende Sonne tauchte die Wüste in ein bizarres Farbenspiel.

Tigris folgte seinem Lord an die Stelle, wo er zuvor gestanden hatte. Der Sand vor ihnen leuchtete nun in einem rotgoldenen Schimmer, so als würde er von innen heraus glühen.

Der Lord wartete einen Moment, die Augen auf die Sonne gerichtet, dann sagte er etwas in einer Sprache, die fremdartig und doch zugleich merkwürdig vertraut klang. Er breitete die Arme aus, und das goldene Glühen vor ihnen verstärke sich. Ein Grollen ertönte.

Tigris trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, aber hielt sich an dem Gedanken fest, dass der Lord wusste, was er tat.

Das Grollen verstärkte sich, bis sich endlich, einem aus dem Schlaf erwecktem Urzeitwesen gleich, die Spitze einer Pyramide vor ihnen aus den Sand erhob. Sie wuchs, beleuchtet von den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne, in die Höhe, bis sie majestätisch vor ihnen aufragte und sie in ihren Schatten tauchte. Der Dunkle Lord sprach erneut. Was er sagte klang geheimnisvoll und melodisch, beinahe wie ein Gesang – und in der Wand der Pyramide öffnete sich ein Tor, und offenbarte stockdunkle Finsternis.

Der Lord winkte ihm und Tigris trat zögernd näher, ein wenig eingeschüchtert von dem Geschehenen. Sein Lord erschuf eine Laterne und leuchtete in die Dunkelheit. Hinter der Tür begann ein Gang, der in die Tiefe führte, doch das Licht der Laterne wurde schon nach wenigen Metern von der Schwärze verschluckt. Tigris wollte seinen Stab ziehen, aber der Lord hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf.

„Es ist besser, keine Magie an diesem Ort zu verwenden.", sagte er. „Das könnte Dinge wecken, die besser unberührt bleiben."

Tigris schluckte, und steckte seinen Stab weg.

Der Lord holte etwas aus seiner Tasche, und vergrößerte es mit seiner Handbewegung. Es waren Stiefel und Handschuhe. „Zieh sie an.", sagte er. „Du wirst sie brauchen."

Tigris gehorchte verwirrt. Als er die Kleidungsstücke berührte, fühlte er die glatten Schuppen von Schlangenhaut, und war überrascht von dem Gefühl des Widerwillens, das ihn durchfuhr. Er unterdrückte es als lächerlich, und zog sie an. Sie passten wie angegossen.

„Dies ist Basiliskenhaut.", sagte der Lord. „Sie wird dich vor dem Gift der Allghoi Khorkhois schützen, mit dem diese Steine sehr wahrscheinlich bedeckt sind." Er reichte Tigris die Laterne. „Wenn du diesen Gang hinunter gehst, wirst du am Ende in eine große Kammer gelangen. In der Mitte dieser Kammer befindet sich ein steinerner Sarkophag. Öffne ihn. Darin wirst du zwei Stäbe finden – einen, der einem Papyrusstängel gleicht und einen, dessen Spitze gebogen ist wie der Kopf eines Hundes. Bring mir den zweiten, und du wirst dafür belohnt werden."

Tigris umklammerte die Laterne und sah nervös zu dem Eingang der Pyramide. „Werdet Ihr nicht mit mir kommen, mein Lord?"

„Nein. Ich kann, aus Gründen, die dich nicht zu interessieren brauchen, diesen Ort nicht betreten. Aber du kannst es. Nun geh. Du hast Zeit bis zur Morgendämmerung. Und vergiss nicht – keine Magie."

„Ja, mein Lord." Tigris machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf den dunklen Gang zu, dann riss er sich zusammen und betrat die Dunkelheit. Die Luft in dem Gang war trocken, aber erstaunlich frisch. Er ging steil abwärts. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das schwache Licht des Eingangs hinter ihm verschwunden war, und nur das Licht der Laterne noch seinen Weg erleuchtete.

Als er weit genug gegangen war, blieb Tigris stehen und atmete tief durch. Er hatte keine Wahl, als es zu versuchen – der Dunkle Lord würde nicht zögern, ihn umzubringen, wenn er sich weigerte. Aber er war kein Narr. Einen Sarkophag in einer magischen Pyramide öffnen und einfach etwas daraus nehmen und wieder gehen – er bezweifelte, das es so einfach war. Voldemort hatte bestimmt gute Gründe, warum er es nicht selbst tun wollte. Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. Er war der Junge, der das Unmögliche möglich machte, richtig? Richtig. Der Gryffindor in ihm war noch nicht ganz tot. Er griff die Laterne und straffte sich. Was war schon so eine dumme Pyramide gegen die Kammer Slytherins?

Er wollte gerade weitergehen, da hörte er es. Ein Raunen in der Tiefe. Ein Murmeln, das sich aus den Wänden um ihn herum erhob. Ein zischendes Flüstern, vor und hinter ihm, welches er, als er schließlich Worte ausmachen konnte, als Parsel erkannte.

„_Wer ist dort?_", wisperte es. „_Wer wandelt im Heiligtum der Neith?_ _Wer stört die Ruhe ihrer Priester?" _

„_Ist es ein Mensch?" _

„_Ist es ein Gott?"_

Tigris ging entschlossen ein paar Schritte weiter, aber das Flüstern hörte nicht auf.

„_Magie umgibt es." _

„_Ich hör es." _

„_Ich fühl es." _

„_Ein Geist ist es nicht." _

„_Ist es ein Tier?"_

„_Ist es ein Mensch?"_

„_Ist es sterblich?"_

Tigris hatte kaum wahrgenommen, dass er schneller und schneller gegangen war, bis er über etwas stolperte. Er unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Vor ihm lagen Stiefel und Handschuhe, ähnlich wie er sie trug, doch von dem Menschen, der sie wahrscheinlich einmal getragen hatte, war nichts mehr übrig. Er machte einen Schritt zurück und sah entsetzt, dass ein Teil seiner Robe verschwunden war, wo er damit die Wand gestreift hatte. Die Ränder erschienen angesengt, so als hätte er sie ins Feuer gehalten. In diesem Moment entschloss er sich, umzukehren. Was immer Voldemort mit ihm machen mochte, weiterzugehen war reiner Selbstmord. Selbst wenn er es bis zu dem Sarkophag schaffte, es würde ihm nie gelingen zurückzukehren. Er drehte sich um, und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Ausgang zu – und seine Laterne erlosch. Tigris erstarrte. Für einen Moment ergriff ihn nackte Panik, und er brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht einfach vorwärts zu stürzen – wäre er gefallen, oder auch nur gegen eine Wand getaumelt, wäre das sein sicherer Tod gewesen. Er ging langsam die Schritte zurück, und die Laterne erwachte wieder zum Leben. Tigris fluchte innerlich. Er hätte niemals etwas vertrauen sollen, das Voldemort erschaffen hatte.

Seinen Weg zurück in der Dunkelheit zu finden war ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Aber vorwärts zu gehen war genauso unmöglich. Und warum hatte Voldemort ihm eine magische Laterne gegeben, wenn er ihn zuvor vor Magie gewarnt hatte? Wollte er, dass Tigris versagte? Das jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Aber nein – Voldemort hätte sich niemals so viel Mühe gegeben, wenn er diesen Stab nicht wirklich wollte. Er musste geglaubt haben, die Magie wäre zu schwach, um von den Wächtern, oder was immer es war, bemerkt zu werden. Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt. Tigris stand hilflos auf der Stelle. Er brauchte eine Lösung, und das bald.

Schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung. Er setzte die Laterne ab – sie begann auf der Stelle sich langsam aufzulösen – dann schloss er die Augen und dachte an Sarin.

„_Pandora." _

Er fühlte, wie sich die Armschienen an seinen Unterarmen lösten, nahm sie ab, und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie, und fühlte schließlich, wie er begann, sich zu verwandeln. Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, befand er sich in pechschwarzer Dunkelheit. Das störte ihn jedoch nicht sehr. In der Zeit, die er zuvor als ein Basilisk verbracht hatte, hatte er gelernt, sich an Wärme und den Schwingungen der Luft zu orientieren. Basilisken sahen zwar im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Schlangen recht gut, aber die Kammer in Hogwarts war auch oft dunkel gewesen, wenn seine Zauber nachließen. Nach einer Weile hatte er sich nicht mehr um Helligkeitszauber gekümmert, da die Schlange sie nicht brauchte.

Er genoss es, wieder ein Basilisk zu sein. Es machte alles so viel klarer, besonders nach allem was passiert war. Sein zuvor so gut organisierter Geist war völlig durcheinander. Er würde die Zeit, die er brauchte, um diesen Stab zu finden, dazu nutzen, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Er kroch langsam den Gang weiter nach unten. Wie er herausfand, war das sehr viel einfacher in dieser Form. Nicht nur das, die Stimmen waren auch verstummt. Anscheinend kümmerte eine Schlange sie nicht – oder vielleicht war es wirklich nur die Magie der Laterne, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, keine seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten in der Nähe Voldemorts einzusetzen. Erst recht nicht, solange er sie nicht wirklich beherrschte, und bisher war das einzige, worin er wirklich sicher war, die Verwandlung in den Basilisk. Natürlich, er hatte schon das ein oder andere Mal Handmagie benutzt, aber das waren alles nur kleine Dinge gewesen, oder Affekthandlungen. Er hatte es niemals zuvor gewagt, die Armschienen außerhalb der Kammer abzunehmen - und auch in der Kammer gelang es ihm nicht, ohne sie lange genug in seiner menschlichen Form zu bleiben um sein Potential wirklich einzusetzen. Außerdem hatte er in der letzten Zeit keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, zu üben. Aber nun war ihm keine Wahl geblieben. Er hoffte nur, Voldemort war weit genug entfernt, und die Magie der Pyramide stark genug, dass der Schwarzmagier nichts davon mitbekam.

Er erneuerte abwesend seine geistigen Barrieren, während er weiter nach unten kroch. Eigenartig, dass seine Blockade nicht gewirkt hatte, als Voldemort starb. Vielleicht kam es daher, dass ihre Verbindung bei dem letzten Tod des Zauberers entstanden war. Soweit er es sehen konnte, war die Abschirmung nun wieder intakt. Er konnte fühlen, dass Voldemort ungeduldig war, und auch, dass ehrlich glaubte, dass Tigris es vielleicht schaffen würde zurück zu kommen – wie ermutigend – doch er fand nicht das geringste Anzeichen, dass der Magier etwas von der Verbindung wahrnahm. Voldemorts Tod. Tigris hatte gewusst, das der Zauberer sich selbst für unsterblich hielt. Er hatte gewusst, dass es noch viel gab, was er in Erfahrung bringen musste, bevor er sich auch nur annähernd mit ihm messen konnte – aber es zu sehen war doch eine andere Sache. Wie konnte der Mann so einfach wieder auferstehen? Das letzte Mal hatte er dreizehn Jahre gebraucht! Aber das letzte Mal war Voldemorts Körper zerstört gewesen. Vielleicht war das der entscheidende Unterschied. Diesmal konnte er den Schaden noch einfach durch Magie heilen. Eine Schwertwunde war keine große Sache für einen Zauberer. Dennoch, das erklärte noch lange nicht, warum der Zauberer ÜBERHAUPT unsterblich war. Tigris glaubte nicht an den Unsinn, den Voldemort ihm erzählt hatte. Das war nichts als Propaganda. Voldemort hatte etwas getan, um zu werden, was er war, und Tigris würde herausfinden was.

Die Gedanken des Basilisken kamen zu einem Halt, als der Gang vor ihm plötzlich endete. Er züngelte neugierig und schloss sein Maul angewidert, als er unappetitliche kleine Schlangen schmeckte. Es gab nur wenige Schlangen, die ein Basilisk nicht fressen konnte, und die auf die das zutraf konnte er nicht ausstehen.

„_Öffne dich."_, zischte er ungehalten. Er konnte schmecken, dass die grässlichen kleinen Schlangen jenseits dieser Wand gewesen waren, also musste auch er dorthin gelangen können.

Seine Strategie war einfach, aber sie hatte Erfolg. Die Tür öffnete sich, und jenseits von ihr war Licht. Dämmriges grünes Licht, das von Pilzen stammte, die an den Wänden der Kammer vor ihm wuchsen. Es war eine ovale Kammer, in deren Zentrum sich, wie Voldemort gesagt hatte, ein steinerner Sarkophag befand, in den sehr viele Zeichen eingemeißelt waren. Die unteren Wände der Kammer, unberührt von den leuchtenden Pilzen, zeigten Gemälde, vermutlich Szenen aus dem Leben des hier Beerdigten. Tigris beachtete sie nicht lange, und kroch zur Mitte des Raumes. Er stieß den Deckel des Sarkophags mit seiner Schnauze an, aber dieser rührte sich nicht.

Frustriert sah er darauf hinunter. Was nun? Er mochte eine große Schlange sein, aber auch die größte Schlange hatte keine Hände. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich zurück zu verwandeln, wenn er an den Inhalt des Sarkophags gelangen wollte. Zum Glück waren keine der grässlichen kleinen Schlangen in Sicht, auch wenn er die Löcher in der Wand sehen konnte, in denen sie hausten. Er züngelte noch einmal in der Luft, um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine übersehen hatte, dann verwandelte er sich zurück.

Ohne zu zögern stieß er den Deckel des Sarkophags beiseite. Im Inneren befand sich eine in goldene Tücher gewickelte Mumie, die auf ihrer Brust überkreuzt die beiden von Voldemort beschriebenen Stäbe hielt. Tigris packte den Stab mit dem gebogenen Ende ohne nachzudenken, und zog ihn mit einem Ruck aus dem Sarkophag.

Ein grollendes Geräusch bewies ihm, welch eine schlechte Entscheidung das gewesen war. Er umklammerte den Stab und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Basilisk, keinen Augenblick zu spät.

Rote kleine Schlangen begannen, aus den Wänden der Kammer hervorzuquellen wie Maden. Er schlug mit seinem Schwanz nach ihnen und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand. Er konnte sie nicht fressen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sie nicht töten konnte.

Als Schlange merkte er noch viel stärker das Vibrieren des Bodens unter sich, aber er erkannte die Bedeutung zu spät. Er war noch immer mit den Allghoi Khorkhois beschäftigt, als er begriff, aus welcher Richtung das Vibrieren kam. Er wandte sich gerade rechtzeitig zu dem Ausgang der Kammer um, um einen großen runden Stein den Gang herunter rollen zu sehen, der ihn verschloss.

Er züngelte aufgeregt, dankbar für seine Schlangensinne, die ihm sagten, aus welcher Richtung Frischluft kam. Er richtete sich auf und kroch so schnell er konnte in einen der Tunnel, welche die Khorkhois gegraben hatten. Sie waren kleiner als er, aber da sie so viele waren, waren ihre Tunnel zum Glück gerade breit genug für ihn – und es war sein Vorteil, dass er noch kein ausgewachsener Basilisk war. Die kleinen Schlangen waren klug genug, ihm aus dem Weg zu weichen, als er durch ihre Tunnel sauste. Das Grollen hatte noch nicht aufgehört, und er konnte spüren, wie Magie über ihm gegeneinander kämpfte. Die Pyramide war dabei in den Boden zurückzusinken, aber etwas hielt sie davon ab. Voldemort war zumindest bei etwas hilfreich. Schließlich fiel er aus der Decke in den Gang hinunter, der zum Ausgang mündete. Sein Geruchssinn sagte ihm, dieser war nicht weit entfernt. Er kroch noch ein Stück weiter, bevor er sich in einen Menschen verwandelte.

Tigris taumelte kurz, dann begann er zu rennen, das schwache Licht des Ausgangs vor sich, das weitaus heller war, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem er seinen Abstieg begonnen hatte. Die Armschienen schlangen sich wieder um seine Unterarme, während er rannte, und er schaffte es irgendwie, gleichzeitig den Stab festzuhalten.

Als er näher an den Ausgang kam, sah er, woher die Helligkeit stammte. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte er es für ein beeindruckendes Feuerwerk gehalten. Der Dunkle Lord stand vor dem Eingang der Pyramide, die Arme ausgesteckt. Seine Verkleidung als Sayyid war vollkommen zusammengebrochen. Er trug seine gewöhnliche schwarze Robe, welche im Wind flatterte. Um ihn herum entlud sich magische Energie, flackernd wie die Aurora, während er die uralte Magie der Pyramide im Zaum hielt.

Als er Tigris sah, weiteten seine Augen sich. „Schneller!", schrie er, seine Stimme harsch über dem Getöse der magischen Entladungen. „Lauf!"

Tigris fand das ziemlich überflüssig, da er schon so schnell rannte, wie er konnte. Wie gut, dass er so fit geblieben war.

Er sprintete auf den Ausgang zu, und wäre an seinem Lord vorbeigerannt, doch der Zauberer packte ihn um die Hüfte, bevor er so weit laufen konnte. Tigris sah die Pyramide vor ihnen in der Erde versinken, und rote Schlangen aus dem Boden hervorquellen wie eine abartige Schlingpflanze, kurz bevor sie apparierten.

o

Als Tigris wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf etwas Weichem. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass es etwas Verwandeltes sein musste, denn um ihn herum waren Felsen. Der zweite Gedanke war die peinliche Erkenntnis, dass er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, als sie apparierten.

Der Dunkle Lord saß nicht weit von ihm auf einem Stein und studierte den Stab in seinen Händen. Er wirkte ausgesprochen zufrieden.

Der Lord saß auf und betrachtete ihn lächelnd. „Oh ja, ich bin zufrieden, Tigris. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Dir ist gelungen, worin sechs deiner Vorgänger versagt haben."

„Ihr habt dies zuvor versucht?", fragte Tigris entsetzt. „Aber die Pläne... Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Unglücklicherweise wandert die Pyramide von Jahr zu Jahr, aber die al'Serab sind sehr gut darin, ihre Position zu bestimmen. Ich wusste natürlich, wie man sie öffnet und wann sie erscheint. Aber wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass alle anderen vor dir versagt haben, hätte dich das nur beunruhigt, denkst du nicht?"

Tigris öffnete seinen Mund, klappte ihn wieder zu und nickte.

„Ich war von Beginn an sehr zuversichtlich, das du Erfolg haben wirst.", sagte der Lord. „Deine kleine Schlange, sie war ein gutes Zeichen. Keiner meiner früheren Schüler war so vertraut mit Schlangen, obwohl sie alle Slytherin waren. Es wird gesagt, das nur ein Schlangenkind die Pyramide betreten und wieder verlassen kann." Er betrachtete den Stab in seiner Hand. „Weißt du überhaupt, was du mir hier gebracht hast?"

Tigris schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Der dunkle Zauberer lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Es ist das Zepter des Re. Im alten Ägypten war es das Symbol der Herrschaft über die gesamte Zaubererwelt. Es hat nicht viele magische Eigenschaften, die ägyptischen Zauberer hatten das nicht nötig. Seine wahre Macht liegt hierin." Der Lord strich mit seinem Finger den Stab entlang, und eine Reihe von Symbolen wurden sichtbar. „Es ist ein Rosettastein. Es ist der Schlüssel zur Übersetzung alter ägyptischer Texte, deren Entschlüsselung längst aufgegeben wurde. Die alten ägyptischen Zauberer waren sehr auf ihre Geheimnisse bedacht. Sie verfassten ihre Schriften in einem Code, welcher mit ihrem Tod in Vergessenheit geriet. Dies hier ist der einzige noch existierende Rosettastein dieser Art. Also ja, ich bin sehr zufrieden."

Tigris starrte auf den unscheinbaren Stab. „Und nun? Was machen wir jetzt?"

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. „Wir besuchen die Muggelwelt. Schließlich ist dies ein magisches Artefakt, und Auroren sind so furchtbar neugierig, was magische Artefakte angeht. Andererseits haben sie nie gelernt, die Muggeltransportwege zu überwachen. Ironisch, denkst du nicht? Aber vielleicht ist es auch gerade passend, dass dieser Abschaum mir bei seinem eigenen Untergang hilft."

Der Lord richtete seinen Stab auf Tigris, und Tigris fühlte zum zweiten Mal, wie seine Kleidung sich veränderte, diesmal zu einem hellen europäischen Muggelanzug.

„Ich muss dir übrigens noch für etwas anderes danken.", sagte sein Lord. Er holte eine goldene Halskette aus der Tasche und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Deine interessanten Artefakte sind die einzigen Illusionszauber, die noch auf mich wirken. Es hat auch einen Nachteil, sehr mächtig zu sein. Immer seit meine Magie einen gewissen Grad überschritten hat, hat sich mein wahres Erscheinungsbild nicht mehr verbergen lassen. Es war wirklich eine lange Zeit, seit ich zuletzt hier war." Er legte sich die Kette um, und sein Aussehen verwandelte sich zu dem eines älteren, weißhaarigen Mannes im Khakianzug und mit Panamahut. „Wenn Leute dich fragen sollten – mein Name ist Elvis T. Jedusor, Archäologe und Mitarbeiter der französischen Botschaft. Du wurdest von meinen Verwandten in England geschickt, um mich abzuholen. Wir werden am 30. Dezember mit dem Flugzeug nach London fliegen."

„Aber das ist ja noch über eine Woche, mein Lord!", sagte Tigris.

„Nenn mich Monsieur Jedusor, und wir sollten Französisch reden, wenn möglich. Ja, es ist noch eine Woche. Warst du schon jemals in Kairo?"

o

Sie verbrachten die folgende Woche in Kairo – eine Stadt die nach Tigris' Meinung sehr laut und sehr hässlich war und viel zu viele Muggel enthielt, eine Ansicht, in der sein Lord ihm vollkommen zustimmte. Selbst die Luft war verpestet vom Gestank ihrer Industrie. Glücklicherweise schirmte sie das Hotel in dem sie logierten für die meiste Zeit von all diesen Unannehmlichkeiten ab.

Am Ende gelangten sie ohne Probleme mit dem Flugzeug zurück nach London. Tigris sah zum ersten Mal einen Flughafen, und er war froh, als er ihn wieder verließ. Insgesamt war es beinahe zu einfach, und Tigris fragte sich, warum Ali Bashir nicht daran gedacht hatte, als er versucht hatte, seine fliegenden Teppiche nach Britannien zu schmuggeln.

o

Tigris' Belohnung für die ganzen Anstrengungen bestand darin, dem Dunklen Lord bei der Übersetzung seiner Sammlung alter ägyptischer Schriftrollen mit Hilfe des Re-Zepters behilflich zu sein. Die Bibliothek des Dunklen Lords allein war es wert – sie kam nicht an die seines Vaters heran, aber sie enthielt eine große Anzahl obskurer und seltener Texte, die der Lord offenbar auf seinen Reisen gesammelt hatte. Die ägyptischen Schriftrollen selbst waren faszinierend. Das Re-Zepter stellte sich als ein Übersetzungsschlüssel für eine Reihe verschiedener Schriften und Dialekte heraus.

Ein gefährlicher Augenblick war es, als Tigris an eine Schriftrolle geriet, die allem Anschein nach in Englisch abgefasst war. Zum Glück erkannte er noch rechtzeitig, dass sie in Parsel geschrieben war, und schaffte es, seine Fähigkeit diese Sprache zu lesen genug zu verdrängen, um den Anschein zu erwecken, erfolglos zu versuchen, sie zu übersetzen. Es war kein Zufall, dass sie sich unter den Schriftrollen befand, offenbar hatte der Dunkle Lord testen wollen, ob man das Zepter zur Übersetzung der Schlangensprache benutzen konnte. Etliche Priester von Seth und Neith hatten diese Fähigkeit besessen, aber offensichtlich hatten sie nicht vorgehabt, ihr Wissen zu teilen. Parsel blieb den Fähigkeiten des Zepters verschlossen. Es zeigte Tigris auch, dass der Lord, im Gegensatz zu ihm, nicht fähig war, seine Parselbegabung zu blockieren. Eine sehr interessante Erkenntnis.

Die Ferien verstrichen auf diese Weise schneller als gedacht, und bevor er sich versah musste Tigris das Hauptquartier wieder verlassen, um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.

o

Tigris war nicht überrascht, als sein Vater ihn schon kurz nach seiner Ankunft im Malfoy – Herrenhaus in sein Büro zitierte. Es amüsierte ihn fast, wie sehr der Mann sich bemühte, es erscheinen zu lassen, als seien seine Fragen alles andere als pure Neugier.

„Ist dein Auftrag für unseren Lord erfolgreich verlaufen?"

Tigris begegnete dem prüfenden Blick mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln. Er hatte es sich schließlich verdient. „Unser Lord war zufrieden. Er hat bekommen, was er wollte, und war beeindruckt von meinen Fähigkeiten. Anscheinend bin ich der erste seiner Lehrlinge, der bei diesem speziellen Auftrag nicht versagt hat." Er ließ wohlweislich aus, dass er auch der einzige war, der überlebt hatte – und wie verängstigt er gewesen war, wie verloren, als er gedacht hatte, er würde nicht zurückkehren. Sein Vater brauchte nichts davon zu wissen. Es genügte, das der Mann wusste, das er in der Gunst ihres Lords weiterhin weit oben stand. „Du erwartest sicher nicht, dass ich dir genaueres über unsere Unternehmung mitteile.", fügte er hinzu, nur um Salz in die Wunde zu reiben. „Es steht mir nicht zu, vertrauliche Informationen weiterzugeben."

Es war für jeden, der seinen Vater näher kannte, offensichtlich, wie sehr der Mann es hasste, nicht mehr Teil des Inneren Kreises zu sein. Es musste quälend sein, dachte Tigris gehässig, sich nach so vielen Jahren als einer der engsten Berater ihres Lords in den untersten Rängen wiederzufinden, als Fußvolk. Gezwungen, seinen eigenen Sohn für Krumen an Informationen zu umwerben, die er so lange als selbstverständlich erachtet hatte. Malfoys machten sich nicht gut als Fußvolk. Armer Lucius, hatte er sich als unentbehrlich betrachtet? Niemand war unentbehrlich für Voldemort. Tigris lächelte, als er sah, wie sein Vater seinen Ärger unterdrückte. Wie gut der Mann plötzlich mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung geworden war. Er hatte sich mit Sicherheit nicht so viel Mühe gegeben, als er Tigris blutig gepeitscht hatte. Aber damals hatte er ja auch nichts durch Selbstbeherrschung _gewinnen_ können, nicht wahr? Außer vielleicht die Zuneigung seines Sohnes anstelle von Hass. Doch wie hatte Lucius so schön gesagt – es kümmerte ihn nicht, wenn Tigris ihn hasste, solange er ihn respektierte. Wie man sich bettet, so liegt man.

„Wie auch immer, es ist ein Anlass darauf anzustoßen."

Tigris sah zu wie sein Vater zwei Gläser Wein eingoss, und ihm eines davon reichte. Er nahm das andere. Die Hand seines Vaters verkrampfte sich kaum merklich um das Glas, bevor er es losließ.

„Du musst eine wirklich erbärmliche Meinung von mir haben, wenn du glaubst, ich würde meinen eigenen Sohn vergiften.", zischte er, seine kalte Maske mehr und mehr verlierend.

Tigris schwenkte das Glas nachdenklich in der Hand und betrachtete die Spiegelung des Lichts in der roten Flüssigkeit. „Vergiften? Nein. Aber wir beide wissen doch, dass man weitaus mehr in Wein verbergen kann als Gift, ist es nicht so, Vater? Wein löst die Zunge, wie bekannt ist... und mancher mehr als anderer." Er begegnete den Blick seines Vaters fest, ihn stumm herausfordernd, seiner Anschuldigung zu widersprechen. Graue Augen verengten sich ein wenig, aber keine Entgegnung kam. Tigris lächelte triumphierend, und hob sein Glas. „Heil dem Dunklen Lord."

Sein Vater zögerte einen flüchtigen Moment, aber er hatte nun keine Wahl mehr, als den Wein in seiner Hand zu trinken, es sei denn er wollte offen zugeben, dass er etwas hineingemischt hatte. Er nahm es zumindest mit Fassung. Nachdem er den Toast erwidert hatte, leerte er sein Glas in einem Zug.

Tigris trank lediglich einen Schluck. Es mochte immerhin sein, dass sein Vater ein Gift gewählt hatte, gegen das er selbst immun war, und es sich in der Flasche selbst befand. Es wäre mit Sicherheit das, was Blaise getan hätte. Das Verhalten des Mannes suggerierte etwas anderes, aber das mochte eine Täuschung sein. Sein Vater hatte schließlich eine Menge mehr Übung in solchen Dingen als Tigris selbst. Sie musterten sich einen Moment lang.

„Dies ist eine sehr... frustrierende Form der Unterhaltung.", sagte sein Vater, sich setzend. „Geh und rede mit deiner Mutter, sie ist sehr viel angetaner von deiner Gesellschaft als ich."

Er betrachtete seinen Vater fasziniert, während dieser sich ein zweites Glas Wein einschenkte. „Im Gegenteil, ich denke, diese Unterhaltung beginnt gerade erst interessant zu werden. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir ein paar Fragen stelle, deren Antwort mich schon lange interessiert?"

Sein Vater lehnte den Kopf zurück und schwenkte sein Weinglas in der Hand. „Impertinent. Das ist es, was du bist. Verzogen und impertinent. Es kann nicht an mir liegen, dein Bruder ist nicht so. Ein weiterer Grund dafür, die Muggel vom Erdboden tilgen, nehme ich an."

„Was hast du in den Wein getan?"

Sein Vater zog eine Braue hoch. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir diese Frage beantworte. Das einzig Schlimme daran etwas Unmoralisches zu tun, ist, dabei erwischt zu werden."

Tigris lachte, sich ebenfalls setzend. „Ich denke, wenn du nicht erwischt werden willst, ist es bereits zu spät."

Sein Vater trank einen weiteren Schluck Wein. „Du wirst es nie beweisen können, mein Sohn. Das ist einer deiner größten Fehler – du übersiehst immer die offensichtlichsten Dinge."

Tigris runzelte die Stirn. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Ich denke, du bist es, der das Offensichtliche hier übersieht. Du hast dich selbst mit was du auch immer benutzt hast vergiftet – nicht gerade klug, wenn du mich fragst."

„Impertinent.", wiederholte sein Vater. „Impertinent. Respektlos. Ausfallend. Ohne die geringste Ehrfurcht vor den Sitten unserer Vorfahren. Ich bin dein Vater, Junge. Du solltest mir dankbar dafür sein, das du überhaupt am Leben bist."

„Vielleicht hast du es mir nicht genug eingeprügelt.", zischte er, plötzlich nicht mehr so glücklich über den Verlauf dieser Unterhaltung.

Sein Vater bedachte ihn mit einem kalkulierenden Blick. „Vermisst du es?" Er beugte sich plötzlich vor, und Tigris wich unwillkürlich zurück. „Wenn du darauf bestehst, komme ich dir gerne entgegen. Ein wenig Schmerz bildet Charakter. Du weißt unser Lord stimmt da mit mir überein. Ihr beide hättet eure Initiation niemals überstanden, hätte ich euch nicht vorbereitet. Ihr solltet mir dankbar sein. Bist du dankbar, Sohn?"

Tigris sah ihn ungläubig an. „Dankbar?" Er lachte fassungslos. „Wofür, dass du mich fast totgepeitscht hast?"

Sein Vater ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken. „Ich bedaure diesen Vorfall." Er klang nicht so, als würde er es wirklich bedauern. „Du weißt, deine Mutter hat mich unter Drogen gesetzt. Ich wäre subtiler vorgegangen, hätte ich mich besser unter Kontrolle gehabt. Ich denke dennoch, du solltest mir dankbar sein. Du hättest niemals solche Fortschritte gemacht, ohne meine Hilfe. Du wärst niemals dort, wo du heute bist. Aber willst du das akzeptieren? Nein. Du schwelgst lieber in deinem Selbstmitleid. Dem tragischen Melodrama deines Lebens. Verwaiste Bettelkinder müssen sich die Augen ausweinen vor Mitgefühl, wenn sie dich sehen, so miserabel ist deine Existenz."

Tigris fühlte heiße Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte dieser Mann vor ihm sich erdreisten, sich über ihn lustig zu machen? Was behauptete er denn? Es ging Tigris besser als manchen anderen Kindern auf der Welt. Na und? Rechtfertigte das etwa, was sein Vater getan hatte? War das ein Grund, ihm dankbar für alles zu sein, was er getan hatte? Tigris atmete einmal tief durch, um nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, den Mann zu schlagen oder zu verhexen, irgendetwas zu tun, um ihm Schmerz zuzufügen. Schließlich begnügte er sich mit Worten. „Ist das der Grund, warum du Neleus Snape ermordet hast?", zischte er. „Weil du dich selbst so sehr bemitleidet hast?"

Sein Vater erstarrte und setzte langsam sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab. „Was weißt du davon?"

„Mehr als du ahnst.", sagte Tigris wütend.

Sein Vater stand ruckartig auf. Er trat um Tigris' Stuhl herum und legte die Hände auf seine Schultern. Sein Griff war hart und unangenehm. Tigris gefror wie ein Kätzchen welches im Genick gepackt wurde. „Wie hast du Severus dazu gebracht, dir etwas darüber mitzuteilen, mein dummer kleiner Junge?", schnurrte sein Vater mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton, sich zu ihm hinunter beugend. „Sag es mir."

Die Daumen seines Vaters gruben sich in seinen Nacken und Tigris wand sich in seinem Griff. „Legilimentik.", zischte er. Sollte sein Vater doch wissen, wie viel er wusste. Es würde ihn hoffentlich zusätzlich verletzen.

Der Griff seines Vaters verstärkte sich. „Severus", fauchte er, „ist einer der herausragendsten Okklumenten auf der Welt. Willst du mir etwa weismachen, _du_ könntest in seine Gedanken eindringen?"

„Ich habe ihm einen guten Grund gegeben, es mir zu gestatten.", gab er boshaft zurück. „Einen Grund den ich nicht vorhabe, dir mitzuteilen. Er hat sich als viel zu wertvoll dafür erwiesen."

Die Hände verließen Tigris' Schultern abrupt. Sein Vater trat vor ihn. Er erschien kalt, aber seine Hände spielten nachlässig mit seinem Spazierstock, den er zuvor nicht in der Hand gehalten hatte. Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, als sein Vater mit der Spitze des Stocks seinen Hals berührte.

„Mein Onkel starb", sagte er, „weil er ein unbeherrschter, geldgieriger Mörder war, der seinen Gegner unterschätzte. Zwei dieser vier Dinge bin ich nicht, und letzterer Fehler ist einer, welchen ich nur einmal begehe. Oh ja, ich habe Neleus gehasst... und so kann ich, zu einem gewissen Grad, deine Gefühle verstehen. Aber der Unterschied zwischen mir und Neleus, mein Sohn, ist, dass er niemals einen Grund gebraucht hat – und du hast mir mehr als genug Gründe gegeben. Wäre ich Neleus, würde ich keine dieser reizenden philosophischen Unterhaltungen mit dir führen. Wenn du tatsächlich so viel über ihn wüsstest, wie du behauptest, dann wärst du in der Tat sehr, sehr dankbar dafür, dass _ich_ dein Vater bin."

Sein Vater trat zwei Schritte von Tigris weg und griff nach seinem Weinglas, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, den Spazierstock beiseite legend. Tigris atmete auf.

Sein Vater drehte sich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn kalt. „So sehr ich dich auch manchmal verabscheue, du bist mein Sohn. Deshalb gebe ich dir eine gut gemeinte Warnung, aber ich werde es nur einmal sagen: Mach dir Severus Snape nicht zum Feind. Du spielst in einer Liga, die zu hoch für dich ist."

Tigris sah seinen Vater ungläubig an und musste sich sehr bemühen, nicht zu lachen. Er hasste den Tränkemeister nicht mehr, wie er es früher getan hatte. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten sogar etwas wie Sympathie für den Mann entwickelt, aber dass sein Vater ihn vor ihm warnte, war einfach nur lächerlich. Er nahm an, Lucius wollte seinen alten Freund beschützen, aber Tigris hatte Snape gut genug kennen gelernt, um zu wissen, dass er eine zahnlose Katze war. Snape war ein verbitterter, boshafter Einzelgänger, dessen sadistisches Vergnügen darin bestand, denjenigen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, die schwächer waren als er. Er war ein brillanter Tränkebrauer, aber abgesehen davon war er ein ziemlich schwacher, im Grunde erbärmlicher Mensch. Tigris lächelte gutmütig. „Ich habe nicht vor, mir Snape zum Feind zu machen, Vater. Ich habe nichts gegen ihn, und wir haben eine Abmachung, von der wir beide profitieren."

Sein Vater betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, dann stellte er bedächtig sein Weinglas ab und fuhr mit seinen Finger über den Rand. „Als ich ein Kind war, hat mir meine Mutter einmal eine Geschichte über einen Mungo erzählt. Ich habe sie im Gedächtnis behalten, denn meine Mutter war normalerweise keine Frau, die Geschichten erzählt."

Tigris beobachtete seinen Vater fasziniert und fragte sich, was genau in dem Wein gewesen war. Was auch immer, es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass ihm jemand eine Geschichte erzählte, das hatte er nicht vor zu verpassen. Sein Vater sah ihn nicht an, er schien weitaus interessierter an dem Glas vor ihm zu sein.

„Es war einmal ein Mungo, der berühmt dafür war Schlangen zu töten. Viele Schlangen aus dem ganzen Land hatten versucht ihn zu töten, aber keiner gelang es, der Mungo war immer zu schnell. An dem Wasserloch, wo der Mungo jeden Tag trinken ging, lebte eine kleine grüne Schlange. Immer, wenn der Mungo kam, floh die kleine Schlange unter einen Stein, und der Mungo kam nicht an sie heran. Das erste Mal, als der Mungo zum Wasserloch kam, verfolgte er die Schlange noch hitzig. Doch als die Zeit verstrich, gewöhnte er sich an die kleine Schlange. Er jagte schließlich den ganzen Tag viel größere und gefährlichere Schlangen, was kümmerte ihn eine kleine grüne Grasschlange, die unter einem Stein an dem Wasserloch lebte, an dem er jeden Tag trinken ging? Die Schlange, als ihr klar wurde, dass der Mungo ihr nicht mehr nachjagte, versteckte sich nicht mehr so schnell, wenn der Mungo kam. Es dauerte nicht lange, und der Mungo sah sie oft auf ihrem Stein in der Sonne liegen, wenn er an das Wasserloch kam. Wenn er näher kam, verschwand sie, aber das tat er nur selten. Schließlich war er satt und müde von seiner erfolgreichen Jagd. Eines Tages, als der Mungo erschöpft von einem harten Kampf an das Wasserloch kam, war die Schlange nicht auf ihrem Stein. Der Mungo dachte sich nicht viel dabei. Er ging zu derselben Stelle am Wasserloch, wo er immer trank - und dort, inmitten der grünen Schilfblätter, wartete die Schlange auf ihn, wie sie es geplant hatte, während der vielen Tage, die sie dem Mungo beim trinken zugesehen hatte. Sie biss ihn, und er starb – weil sie eine sehr giftige Schlange war, und weil der Mungo zu erschöpft und zu überrascht war, um sich zu verteidigen."

Tigris sah seinen Vater nachdenklich an. „Ich bin kein Mungo.", sagte er schließlich. „Und selbst wenn ich es wäre, wäre ich nicht töricht genug eine Schlange am Leben zu lassen, die dort lebt, wo ich am verletzlichsten bin, so klein und unscheinbar sie auch sein mag."

Sein Vater sah auf und hob sein Glas in seine Richtung. „Das ist ein guter Satz, um darauf zu trinken. Umso mehr, wenn er wahr ist."

o

Als Tigris ging, dachte Lucius darüber nach, wie jung sein Sohn doch im Grunde noch wahr. Jung, mit all der übertriebenen Selbstsicherheit der Jugend. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so gewesen zu sein... aber andererseits, er hatte Neleus umgebracht, also vielleicht war er einmal ganz genauso gewesen. Lucius lachte trocken und füllte sein Glas erneut. Dies war ein exzellenter Burgunder, ein hervorragendes Jahr und ein auserlesenes Weingut – er besaß ein makelloses Bukett und entfaltete sein Aroma so harmonisch wie ein Renoir. Es wäre ein Verbrechen, etwas in diesen Wein zu mischen, selbst wenn es Ambrosia wäre.

„Auf den Mungo.", sagte er leise. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf über seine eigene Torheit und hob sein Glas, um den Wein zu genießen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Nissa7, Indy, des sang noir, Sancte-Diabolus, Minnilein, alge28, Lijenna, Avallyn Black, Dax_

_

* * *

_

_Eine Muse wirft beharrlich Stöcke auf einen aufgeschichteten Haufen Feuerholz, wo eine arme kleine Flamme unermüdlich versucht gegen den herunterprasselnden Regen anzukämpfen. _

_Robin sieht ihr fasziniert zu. „Denkst du wirklich, das wird funktionieren?"_

„_Es muss funktionieren!", sagt sie trotzig. „Ich will Osterfeuer!"_

_Plötzlich breitet sich die Flamme mit einem Zischen über den gesamten Holzhaufen aus, und das Feuer lodert fröhlich trotz dem Regen vor sich hin. Die Muse grinst zufrieden und spießt einen Marshmallow auf einen bereits vorbereiteten Stab. „Siehst du, ist doch ganz einfach. Also, was will man heute von uns wissen?"_

_Robin holt einen pinkfarbenen Sonnenschirm hervor, spießt ihn in die Erde und spannt ihn auf. Anschließend stellt er sich darunter und blättert in seinem Notizblock._

„_Was hat es denn mit Tigris' grauen Haaren auf sich? Er hat Dschinnenblut in sich?"_

„_Ne, ne... Alles bloß Aberglaube. Die al'Serab glauben, ein junger Mensch mit grauen Haaren hat Dschinnenblut in sich und das bringt Glück. Wie ein Schornsteinfeger..." Sie stupst einen vorbeilaufenden Schornsteinfeger an. „Ha, Glück!"_

_Der Schornsteinfeger wirft erbost seinen Besen nach ihr und sie und färbt sie damit schwarz._

„_Na ja, vielleicht doch nicht..."_

_Robin blättert in seinem Block. „Kennt sich pilarius eigentlich in der Wüste aus?"_

„_Hmm... Kann sein, dass ein paar Leute pilarius schon mal in die Wüste schicken wollten, aber waren sie erfolgreich? Nein. Pilarius ist ein Feuchtbiotoplebewesen. Wir kennen allerdings ein paar Leute, die sich in der Wüste auskennen und lesen... über Wüste. Und auch sonst." _

„_Das war alles... nein, Moment. Was heißt eigentlich Aqrabi?"_

„_Also wirklich Robin, das ist eine vorwegnehmende Frage, und wir beantworten keine vorwegnehmenden Fragen. Aber etwas verrate ich. Das –i ist eine grammatikalische Endung."_

„_Na dann. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Bis dahin... Bekomme ich einen Marshmallow?"_

_Thalia klammert ihren Beutel Marshmallows schützend an sich. Robin verwandelt sich in einen Hundewelpen und starrt mit traurigen Augen zu ihr hoch. _

„_Das ist unfair. Na gut, meinetwegen. Frohe Ostern!"_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Ich entschuldige mich für die zurzeit so seltenen Updates, aber leider habe ich im Moment ziemlich viel Stress. In meinem Benutzerprofil steht ein wenig mehr dazu. Bis zum nächsten Mal, und frohe Ostern euch allen! pilarius _


	12. SdWCh12: Bündnisse 1

_Disclaimer:_

_**Ich bin der stählerne Schatten aller Harry Potter Klauer, ich bin...**_

_Superman._

_**/böser Blick/**_

_Spiderman._

_**/noch böserer Blick/**_

_... Catwoman?_

„_**Ich bin Darkwing Duck!"**_

_Oh. Du bist ne Ente?_

Schatten der Wahl

12. Bündnisse 1

Tigris betrachtete Draco und Fiona beim Schwertkampf. Ihre Schwerter trafen in einem rhythmischen Stakkato aufeinander und keiner von beiden ließ dem anderen die Oberhand. Die Beiden genossen es offensichtlich, die große Halle für sich allein zu haben, denn sie waren schon eine ganze Weile in ihre Übung vertieft. Keiner von beiden schien besonders darauf aus zu sein zu gewinnen, sie versuchten sich eher gegenseitig mit einer Reihe komplizierter Manöver und Finten zu übertreffen.

Tigris lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Fiona war nicht ganz so gut wie er selbst, was Kampfzauber betraf, aber sie war eine der Besten in der Fortgeschrittenengruppe, und sie war mit Abstand Dracos beste Schülerin im magielosen Kampf. Er musste sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen, dass er im Grunde schon lange entschieden hatte, wer sein Nachfolger werden würde. Es war nicht fair Charles gegenüber, weiter so zu tun, als sei er noch unentschlossen. Er hatte sowohl Charles als auch Fiona nach und nach einige seiner Trainingsgruppen überlassen, um zu sehen, ob die anderen in der Gemeinschaft sie respektierten. Keiner von beiden hatte ein Problem damit, obwohl Fiona noch so jung war. Beide waren schließlich nicht umsonst Anführer ihrer Jahrgänge, sie verstanden es, sich durchzusetzen. Fiona hatte vielleicht ein klein wenig mehr Einfühlungsvermögen als Charles, was die Schwächen und Stärken ihrer Mitmenschen betraf. Tigris hatte genug Gründe seine Entscheidung zu rechtfertigen, wenn er nach einer Rechtfertigung gefragt wurde. Nicht, dass das häufig der Fall war, aber es war lange her, seit er der Gemeinschaft zuletzt einen Grund gegeben hatte, ihn in Frage zu stellen. Wie auch immer, es gab keinen Anlass zur Sprache zu bringen, dass die Bonhams, im Gegensatz zu den Moulsecombes, neutral waren, und Fiona sehr entschieden darin war, dieser Tradition zu folgen. Nicht den geringsten.

o

Der Montag war ein Tag, dem Tigris mit einem unwohlem Gefühl entgegen sah. Professor Fides hatte endlich angefangen, den Stoff der letzten sechs Jahre mit ihnen zu wiederholen, und zumindest die Slytherins langweilten sich zu Tode – schließlich taten sie nichts anderes jede Woche in der Schattengemeinschaft. Das war es jedoch nicht, was Tigris beunruhigte. Fides hatte angekündigt, dass sie in dieser Woche Patroni wiederholen würden. Oh, Tigris hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er diesen Zauber beherrschte. Es war die Tatsache, dass er ihn beherrschte, die ihn beunruhigte. Schließlich war die Form seines Patronus nicht gerade unbekannt oder häufig, und Ron und Hermione hatten Logenplätze bei dieser Vorführung.

Tigris hatte sich damit abgefunden, bei dem Zauber einfach zu versagen. Schließlich erwartete Fides nach eigenem Bekunden nicht wirklich von ihnen, dass sie einen geformten Patronus zustande brachten. Das Problem war, Tigris' Magie hatte in der letzten Zeit nicht immer genau das getan, was er wollte. Sehr viele Zauber fielen ihm inzwischen ausgesprochen leicht, er brauchte sie kaum zu denken, damit sie wirksam wurden. Die simple Wahrheit war, er war sich nicht sicher, dass er bei einem Zauber versagen konnte, selbst wenn er es wollte. Insbesondere, wenn er ihn laut aussprach, was Fides offensichtlich erwartete. Er hatte selbst in Erwägung gezogen, seinen Zauberstab für die Dauer der Stunde mit einer Attrappe zu vertauschen, aber was, wenn sie andere Zauber üben mussten? Er konnte es nicht riskieren. Er musste einfach hoffen, dass es genügte, seine glücklichen Erinnerungen für die Zeit des Zaubers zu verdrängen. Dennoch, Tigris fühlte einen Stein im Magen, als sie den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste betraten.

Draco sah ebenfalls besorgt aus, und Tigris vermutete, aus dem gleichen Grund. Sie wechselten einen Blick und Tigris zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Es gab nicht viel, was er tun konnte. Sie würden einfach abwarten müssen.

Professor Fides schritt zu seinem Lehrerpult und lächelte ihnen fröhlich zu. Er begann eine ausgiebige Erklärung zu Patroni, aber Tigris hörte ihm nicht zu. Er sah zu Ron, der ihm selbstzufrieden zugrinste. Natürlich, dachte Tigris missmutig, Ron hatte allen Grund selbstzufrieden zu sein, schließlich beherrschte er mit Sicherheit den geformten Patronus, ebenso wie der Rest der DA. Tigris hatte in der Schattengemeinschaft niemals Patroni unterrichtet, aus eben dem Grund, warum er den Patronus jetzt nicht üben wollte. Blaise hatte es wohl einige Male in seiner Abwesenheit getan, aber die Slytherins waren längst nicht so eingeübt wie die DA-ler. Warum auch, dachte ein aufmüpfiger kleiner Teil von ihm. Dementoren waren schließlich keins IHRER maßgeblichen Probleme.

„Also!", sagte Fides schließlich. „Merkt euch, was ich gesagt habe, und versucht es. Jeder von euch sollte zumindest in der Lage sein, einen schwachen weißen Dunst hervorzurufen."

Ron grinste breiter, und schwenkte nachlässig seinen Stab. Ein silberfarbener Terrier formte sich vor ihm und umkreiste Fides einige Male, bevor er verschwand. Hermiones Otter folgte kurz darauf.

„Du meine Güte!", sagte Fides beeindruckt. „Hervorragend. Noch niemals..."

Der Lehrer schwieg verblüfft, als die Patroni der anderen Gryffindors den ersten Beiden folgten. Selbst Neville schaffte es - sein kleines, stur wirkendes Pony trabte mit erhobenem Kopf einmal quer durch den Klassenraum, bevor es verschwand.

Fides offener Mund klappte zu und er legte die Hand auf seine Brust. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für jeden von Ihnen. Darf ich fragen..."

„Harry hat uns das beigebracht.", sagte Ron triumphierend. „Er hat im fünften Schuljahr die DA geleitet."

„Harry?", wiederholte Fides fragend. „Meinen Sie Harry Potter?"

Ron nickte strahlend, und klopfte Neville mit sichtbarem Stolz auf die Schulter. „Ja." Ron schluckte und blinzelte, aber sein Lächeln verschwand nicht. „Er war ein großartiger Zauberer. Einen wie ihn gibt es kein zweites Mal."

„Daran zweifle ich nicht.", sagte Fides, das Lächeln erwidernd.

Tigris wandte sich ärgerlich ab. Es stimmte nicht, was Ron sagte. Gut, es stimmte, dass er die DA geleitet hatte. Aber zu seiner Zeit hatte von den Anwesenden allein Hermione ihren Patronus beherrscht. Umbridge hatte die DA aufgelöst, bevor der Rest wirklich gut werden konnte. Tigris hatte nie einen Zweifel daran gehabt, das sie auch ohne ihn so weit kommen würden, sie waren alle auf dem besten Weg gewesen, aber Ron ließ es so klingen, als hätten sie es schon seit damals gekonnt.

„Nun, wie es aussieht kann ich Ihnen nicht mehr viel beibringen. Wie sieht es denn mit dem Rest der Klasse aus?"

Tigris wandte sich zu den Slytherins um. Tracey starrte auf ihren Tisch und schien im Boden versinken zu wollen. Daphne warf ihm einen anschuldigenden Blick zu. Dracos Augen hatten sich zornig verengt. Blaise... Blaise richtete sich stolz auf und warf ihr Haar zurück.

Tigris lächelte unwillkürlich. Sie war anziehend, wenn sie so kämpferisch aussah. Blaise warf den Gryffindors noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann hob sie mit einer energischen Bewegung ihren Stab. „Expecto patronum!" Da war eine wilde, fast fieberische Freude in ihrem Blick, als sie es rief, und Tigris fragte sich unwillkürlich, was ihre glücklichste Erinnerung war.

Der silbrige Dunst aus Blaises Stab schwebte einen Moment lang wie eine glitzernde Wolke über ihnen, dann verdichtete er sich zu einer großen, eingerollten Schlange, welche sich mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung entrollte und mit aufgerissenem Maul in Fides Richtung sauste, bevor sie verschwand. Sally-Ann stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Der Lehrer war unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückgewichen und war sichtlich bleich.

„Beeindruckend, Miss Zabini.", sagte Professor Fides schließlich mit schwacher Stimme. „Zehn... zehn Punkte an Slytherin."

Blaise lächelte selbstgefällig und setzte sich.

Daphne hatte nun ehrgeizig die Lippen zusammengepresst und probierte es ebenfalls, doch ihr Stab produzierte nur einen schwachen weißen Nebel, der nicht die geringste Form erahnen ließ. Tracey versagte vollkommen. Tigris sah, dass Draco sich angestrengt konzentrierte, aber sein Bruder war auch nicht erfolgreicher als das rothaarige Mädchen. Das überraschte Tigris. Er hatte erwartet, dass sein Bruder zumindest etwas Erfolg bei diesem Zauber hatte, auch wenn er keine Übung besaß. Draco war gut in Verteidigung, auch wenn er Schwierigkeiten mit den Dunklen Künsten hatte.

Als Fides ihm einen erwartungsvollen Blick zuwarf, murmelte auch Tigris schließlich widerstrebend den Zauber. Er dachte an nichts als seinen Ärger, als er es tat, und zu seiner Erleichterung war der Zauber damit auch erfolglos. Als er aufsah, traf er auf Rons hämischen Blick und verzog das Gesicht.

„Nun, wie es aussieht, besteht doch noch ein wenig Übungsbedarf.", meinte Fides. „Eure Hausaufgabe zum nächsten Mal wird sein, die genaue Wirkung des Patronus zu beschreiben und andere Anwendungsmöglichkeiten abgesehen von der Verteidigung gegen Dementoren aufzuzeigen. Mindestens drei Fuß Pergament. Ich schlage vor, diejenigen, welche den Zauber bereits beherrschen, beginnen bereits mit ihrem Aufsatz, während die anderen weiter üben. Miss Greengrass, ich stelle es Ihnen frei, ob Sie ihren Zauber noch weiter verbessern wollen."

Die Gryffindors holten ihre Bücher und Schreibsachen hervor, während Daphne sich zögernd an Blaise wandte, um sie zu fragen, ob sie ihr weiterhalf.

Fides kam inzwischen zu Tigris und Draco hinüber. „Ich muss sagen, sie überraschen mich, Misters Malfoy.", sagte er. „Sie sind bisher unter den Besten in dieser Klasse gewesen. Darf ich fragen, wo Ihr Problem liegt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Professor.", entgegnete Tigris etwas patzig. „Sie sind doch hier der Lehrer."

Ein flüchtiger Ausdruck der Abneigung huschte über das Gesicht des Professors, aber er war schnell verschwunden. „Ich kann leider nicht in ihren Kopf sehen, Mister Malfoy. Ihre Stabbewegung ist korrekt, ebenso wie Ihre Betonung, also vermute ich, Sie verwenden nicht die richtige Erinnerung. Denken Sie daran, Sie benötigen eine wirklich glückliche Erinnerung. Ein Moment flüchtiger Freude oder Zufriedenheit ist nicht genug. Ich schlage vor, Sie denken noch einmal genau darüber nach und versuchen es erneut."

Tigris gab vor, intensiv nachzudenken, dann wiederholte er den Zauberspruch. Diesmal formte strömte ein silbriger Nebel aus seinem Stab, der sich zu etwas annähernd... SCHLANGENförmigen formte? Tigris sah die Form vor sich verblüfft an. Dies war nicht was er erwartet hatte. Er hatte an nichts Bestimmtes gedacht, als er den Zauber sprach, was vermutlich der Grund war, warum es überhaupt funktioniert hatte. Doch das, das war nicht sein vertrauter Hirsch. Das war nichts im geringsten Huftierartiges. Neugier erwachte in ihm. Wenn sein Patronus kein Hirsch war, gab es keinen Grund, warum er sich zurückhalten sollte.

Tigris hob seinen Stab erneut, entschlossen diesmal. Er wollte wissen, was es war. An was hatte er das letzte Mal gedacht? Sirius... aber Sirius war tot. Er brauchte eine andere Erinnerung. Tigris hielt inne. Eine glückliche Erinnerung, das konnte ja nicht so schwierig sein. Er beherrschte den Patronus schließlich bereits. Er schloss die Augen. Quidditch... aber wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr Quidditch gespielt? Es war Teil seiner Vergangenheit. Blaise. Er lächelte unwillkürlich. Er war mit Sicherheit glücklich in der Gesellschaft von Blaise. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Blaises Schlangenpatronus von gerade eben, und das wiederum erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie eine Todesserin war. Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte ihn das unglücklich machen? Es war ihre Entscheidung, ebenso wie es seine gewesen war. Er sprach den Zauber. Silberner Nebel formte sich, aber der Patronus nahm nicht einmal im Entferntesten Form an. Ungehalten ließ Tigris seinen Stab sinken.

Das war lächerlich. Er beherrschte den Patronus! Er hatte ihn bereits etliche Male gesprochen! Mit Sicherheit war er jetzt, wo er eine Familie hatte und um seiner selbst anerkannt wurde glücklicher, als zu der Zeit, als er sich das erste Mal an diesem Zauber versucht hatte! Er dachte einfach an die falschen Dinge. Tigris Blick wanderte zu Draco, und er sah, dass sein Bruder noch weniger Erfolg hatte als er selbst.

Tigris' Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Sicher konnte es nicht sein, dass Draco nicht eine einzige ausreichend glückliche Erinnerung hatte? Was war mit all den Quidditchspielen, die Draco im letzten Jahr mit seinem eigenen Team gewonnen hatte? Das hatte Slytherin den Hauspokal eingebracht. Sicherlich war das eine glückliche Erinnerung? Dann der Moment, wo Draco das kleine Mädchen geheilt hatte, er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Sicher war er da glücklich gewesen. Und die vielen Male, die sie miteinander trainiert hatten. Sie waren sorglos gewesen, hatten für ein paar Stunden an niemand anders gedacht als sich selbst. Sie hatten Spaß zusammen gehabt, auch wenn Tigris noch immer hoffnungslos im magielosen Kampf war, und Draco nicht genug davon bekam, es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben.

Tatsächlich, dachte Tigris nachdenklich, war es einer der wenigen Momente, wo es ihn nicht kümmerte, dass er in etwas nicht gut war. Überall sonst war er ehrgeizig, aber es machte ihm nichts aus, wenn Draco ihn bei etwas übertraf. Er wusste nicht genau warum. Sicherlich nicht, weil Draco ihm seine Schwächen nicht vorhalten würde, denn sein Bruder tat das, sehr ausgiebig sogar. Auch nicht, weil es unwichtig war. All die Dinge, in denen sich Draco hervortat und er versagte – magieloser Kampf, Heilzauber, Arithmantik – Tigris war nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass sie nicht zählten. Besonders Heilzauber hatten ihm eine Menge Frustration beschert, da sie in diesem Quartal Thema in Zauberkunst waren. Tigris hatte es inzwischen geschafft, dass seine Zauber annähernd wirkten, aber er verstand noch immer nicht warum, und Draco hatte es aufgegeben, es ihm verständlich machen zu wollen. Dennoch neidete er es Draco nicht, dass es ihm so leicht fiel. Ebenso wenig wie Draco ihm seine Begabung für die Dunklen Künste neidete, oder sein Black - bedingtes Verständnis bewusstseinsbeeinflussender Zauber. Es war seltsam, waren sie doch beide eigentlich keine selbstlosen Menschen.

Draco warf Tigris einen fragenden Blick zu. Er musste gemerkt haben, dass sein Bruder ihn anstarrte. Tigris lächelte unwillkürlich und Draco neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

„Wollen Sie es noch einmal versuchen, Mister Malfoy, oder geben Sie es auf?", fragte Professor Fides. „Sie haben den Zauber für meine Ansprüche ausreichend gemeistert, wenn Sie lieber mit dem Aufsatz beginnen wollen ist mir das Recht."

Tigris warf Fides einen flüchtigen Blick zu, aber ausnahmsweise ärgerte er sich nicht über den Mann. Er war mit seinen Gedanken noch immer bei seinen vorigen Überlegungen. „Expecto patronum!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, und Tigris wandte sich überrascht zu seinem Patronus um, dem er nicht wirklich Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Was er sah verblüffte ihn. Vor ihm über ihrer aller Köpfe wand sich ein winziger chinesischer Feuerball. Der kleine Drachen sah aus wie ein fröhlicher, auf Schabernack bedachter Fisch, über den Köpfen der Gryffindors in der Luft tanzend und silberne kleine Flammenbälle in ihre Gesichter blasend. Sie waren natürlich harmlos, aber die Gryffindors beunruhigte es trotzdem.

Tigris lachte, triumphierend und aus Erleichterung. Er konnte es noch immer, und er war mehr als glücklich mit seinem Patronus. Er fand es nur schade, als der silberne Drachen schließlich verschwand.

„Fünf Punkte an Slytherin.", sagte der Professor widerwillig. Es war unfair, aber im Moment kümmerte Tigris das nicht. Er war zu zufrieden mit seinem Erfolg.

Draco hatte einen verblüfften Ausdruck im Gesicht, aber er blinzelte, und konzentrierte sich erneut auf seinen eigenen Zauber. Tigris lächelte glücklich, als sein Bruder schließlich auch Erfolg hatte. Sein Patronus war noch immer nicht so fest umrissen wie die anderen vollständigen Patroni, aber er nahm annähernd katzenförmige Gestalt an, bevor er verschwand. Es brachte ihnen weitere fünf Punkte ein.

Am Ende der Stunde war Tracey die einzige im Raum, die den Zauber nicht gemeistert hatte, und sie war sehr enttäuscht darüber. Fides versicherte ihr, dass es kein Grund war sich Vorwürfe zu machen, aber Tigris konnte verstehen, dass sie angesichts des Fortschritts der restlichen Gruppe unglücklich war. Er beschloss, bei der nächsten Trainingsstunde mit ihr zu üben. Es mochte unwahrscheinlich sein, dass sie je mit Dementoren aneinandergeraten würden, aber Fides hatte ja angedeutet dass der Patronus auch noch andere Nutzen hatte. Nun gab es keinerlei Grund mehr, den Zauber nicht in seinen Trainingsplan aufzunehmen. Tigris verließ den Klassenraum an diesem Tag in weitaus besserer Stimmung, als wie er ihn betreten hatte.

o

Die Slytherins betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum an diesem Abend in gehobener Stimmung. Selbst Tracey war glücklich, nachdem Tigris ihr versprochen hatte, ihr persönlich den Patronus beizubringen. Somit traf es sie überraschend, als Theodore ihnen mit einem recht bleichen Gesicht entgegenkam.

„Barny Dunstan liegt auf der Krankenstation.", sagte der braunhaarige Junge ohne große Einleitung.

Tigris war auf der Stelle alarmiert. Er kannte Barny Dunstan nicht besonders gut, keiner von ihnen tat das. Er war in Fionas Jahrgang, das war auch alles, was Tigris über den Jungen wusste. Wenn Theodore es für nötig hielt, ihnen dies sofort mitzuteilen, musste es einen Grund dafür geben.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Tigris.

Theodore presste die Lippen zusammen. „Das wissen wir nicht genau. Minerva und Vinea aus der Dritten sagen, sie haben gesehen, wie er sich mit Dumbledore unterhielt, als er plötzlich zusammenbrach. Der Schulleiter hat ihn sofort zu Mme. Pomfrey gebracht. Seinem Freund Christoph zufolge glauben sie, er wurde verflucht."

„Von wem?", fragte Tigris, mit den Gedanken bereits woanders.

Theodore schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie wissen es nicht."

„Bestimmt wieder die Gryffindors!", fauchte Blaise, und Tigris bewunderte ihre Schauspielkunst.

Sie alle wussten, dass das nicht der Fall war. Barny war dabei gewesen, abtrünnig zu werden. Er war in der Tat verflucht worden, aber der Fluch war das Resultat eines gebrochenen Eids, weswegen nicht einmal Dumbledore in der Lage sein würde, ihn aufzuheben. Tigris fragte sich, warum er geglaubt hatte, das würde niemals passieren. Warum jetzt? Warum war der Junge nicht zu ihm gekommen? Hatte er es nicht klar genug gemacht, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollten, wenn sie die Gemeinschaft verlassen wollten? Vielleicht nicht, gestand er sich widerwillig ein. Aber er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand aufhören wollte. Schließlich hatten sie es zu Beginn an eindeutig klar gemacht, was die Mitgliedschaft in der Gemeinschaft bedeutete!

Tigris fragte sich, ob er die Trainingsgruppe heute aufheben sollte. Es war Dracos Gruppe, und sein Bruder war bereits gegangen. Er entschied sich dagegen. Das würde nichts bewirken. Draco würde ohne Zweifel von Aquila erfahren was passiert war, und seine Schüler anweisen vorsichtig zu sein. Seine Anweisungen jetzt zu ändern würde nur weitere Probleme schaffen.

In diesem Moment betrat Fiona gefolgt von Sabina und Malcolm den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah besorgt aus. Tigris erinnerte sich daran, dass Dunstan in ihren Verantwortungsbereich fiel. Er traf ihren Blick.

„Professor Snape möchte dich, Draco und Blaise sprechen.", sagte sie.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Tigris nervös.

o

Tigris zögerte einen Moment, bevor er die Tür zu Snapes Büro öffnete. Ungebeten kamen ihm die Worte seines Vaters in den Sinn. Hatte er sich Snape zum Feind gemacht? Er hatte mit Sicherheit nicht viel getan, um den Mann dazu zu bringen ihn zu mögen. Der Gedanke ließ ihn sich ein wenig unwohl fühlen. Oh, er hatte gemeint, was er zu seinem Vater gesagt hatte. Er sah Snape nicht als einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner. Aber er wäre ein Narr gewesen, hätte er ignoriert, dass der Mann äußerst boshaft und rachsüchtig sein konnte, wenn er die Oberhand besaß. Vor dem Dunklen Lord war Tigris Snape überlegen, aber hier in Hogwarts war er noch immer sein Schüler. Die Frage war, wie weit der Mann es riskieren würde, das auszunutzen.

Tigris presste unwillkürlich die Lippen zusammen. Wenn Snape ihm in die Quere kam, würde er es bereuen. Er würde nicht zulassen, das ein missgelaunter Schullehrer alles ruinierte, was er für Slytherin getan hatte, ob Draco ihn mochte oder nicht. Er würde einfach sicher gehen müssen, dass das von Beginn an klar war. Aber nur, wenn es absolut notwendig war. Aus irgendeinem Grund widerstrebte es ihm, Snape zu drohen.

Schließlich atmete er tief durch und betrat den vertrauten Raum, von Blaise gefolgt. Snape wartete bereits auf sie. Er stand vor einem der mit obskuren Gläsern gefüllten Regale, die Arme verschränkt, und musterte sie mit einem unleserlichen Blick.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte drei meiner Schüler hierher gebeten.", sagte er schließlich.

Tigris hatte natürlich nichts anderes erwartet.

„Draco war nicht mit uns zusammen, als wir Ihre Nachricht erhielten.", sagte Blaise. „Ich bin sicher, er kommt, sobald es ihm jemand mitteilt."

„Tatsächlich? Ich nehme an, Sie haben keine Ahnung, wo er sich aufhält."

„Er wollte eine zeitlang allein sein.", sagte Tigris.

„Um nachzudenken.", sagte Blaise, bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte. „Vincent und Gregory sind bei ihm."

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

Tigris erinnerte sich, dass es sehr seltsam ausgesehen hätte, wäre Draco ganz allein gewesen, da keiner aus Slytherin jemals allein den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Zum Glück waren Vincent und Gregory ebenfalls in der heutigen Gruppe. Wie gut, dass Blaise da war.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Draco trat ein. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und er sah aus, als wäre er einmal quer durch Hogwarts gerannt. „Theodore sagte mir, Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?", sagte er außer Atem.

Snapes Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich noch etwas. „Das ist richtig. Wenn Sie bitte die Tür hinter sich schließen würden, Mister Malfoy..."

Draco wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Tigris und tat was Snape gesagt hatte. Es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass Snape so formell war. Er sprach Draco nur mit Nachnamen an, wenn Schüler aus anderen Häusern anwesend waren oder wenn er verärgert war.

„Setzen Sie sich.", sagte Snape.

Sie taten es zögernd. Snape schritt hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. „Ohne Zweifel haben Sie bereits gehört, warum ich Sie hergerufen habe."

Blaise beherrschte den verwirrten Gesichtausdruck beneidenswert gekonnt. „Bei allem Respekt, Professor... Das einzige was mir einfiele wäre der Vorfall mit Barny, aber was haben wir damit zu tun? Ich meine, Tigris ist Schulsprecher, sicher, aber Draco und ich? Oder gibt es einen anderen Grund?"

Snape stützte ärgerlich die Hände auf dem Tisch auf und beugte sich zu ihnen vor. „Sie wissen sehr wohl, was ich meine. Ich habe dies tatenlos mit angesehen, weil ich hätte blind sein müssen um nicht den Vorteil für unser Haus zu sehen. Wenn jedoch Schüler dabei zu Schaden kommen, für die ich die Verantwortung trage, kann und werde ich es nicht länger tolerieren."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Sir.", sagte Tigris kühl. Snape bluffte. Er konnte nichts Genaues wissen, aber er war mit seinen Vermutungen gefährlich nah an der Wahrheit.

Snapes Augen verengten sich, und er straffte sich. „Sie wissen", sagte er frostig, „dass es meine Pflicht ist den Schulleiter in Kenntnis zu setzten, sollte ich Grund zu der Annahme haben, dass Aktivitäten von Schülern für andere in dieser Burg eine Gefahr darstellen."

Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen. Dies verlief ganz und gar nicht in seinem Sinne.

„Natürlich! Ich hoffe, Sie haben keinen Grund zu einer solchen Annahme, Professor.", sagte Blaise mit gut gespielter Besorgnis. „Mit Sicherheit nicht in unserem Haus, wir würden davon wissen. Ist es nicht so, Tigris?"

Er nickte nur. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht ganz.

Blaise sah Snape geradeheraus an. „Sicher glauben Sie nicht, dass das, was mit dem armen Barny geschehen ist erneut passieren könnte? Wenn doch, bitte sagen Sie es uns. Wir werden unser Möglichstes tun, um herauszufinden, wer dahinter steckt."

Snape starrte sie an.

„In der Tat.", sagte Tigris, ein gutes Stichwort erkennend. „Wir alle hoffen, dass es bei diesem Einzelfall bleibt."

Snape trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch. „Ich schlage vor", sagte er dann bedächtig, „dass Sie noch einmal sehr sorgfältig darüber nachdenken, was Sie wen wissen lassen wollen. Ich kann Ihnen jedoch sagen, dass es töricht wäre anzunehmen, dass ich gegenüber Vorgängen in meinem Haus mit der gleichen Ignoranz gesegnet bin wie Direktor Dumbledore. Sollten Sie mir noch etwas zu sagen haben, schlage ich vor Sie reden im Laufe der nächsten zwei Tage mit mir. Mister Malfoy, Miss Zabini, Sie können gehen. Draco, bleib bitte."

Tigris wechselte noch einen Blick mit Draco, dann erhob er sich und nickte in Snapes Richtung. „Professor."

„Aber Professor, wollen Sie uns nicht sagen...", begann Blaise.

Snape unterbrach sie mit einem eisigen Blick. „Sie können gehen."

Blaise hielt inne und zog einen Schmollmund. „Wie Sie wünschen, Professor."

„Ich verstehe diesen Mann nicht!", rief sie, kurz bevor die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. „Er hat uns aus keinen ersichtlichen Grund rufen lassen!"

Tigris grinste schief und warf dem Porträt neben Snapes Tür einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Vielleicht leidet er unter Paranoia."

Blaise seufzte. „Oder vielleicht will er einfach nur, dass wir vorsichtig sind. Gehen wir in deinen Raum?"

Er zog sie zu sich. „Ja. Komm, es ist spät geworden."

o

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Blaise, als sie sich in der Sicherheit der Schirmzauber von Tigris und Dracos Schlafraum befanden.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er wirklich etwas weiß."

„Das mag sein, aber sein Verdacht reicht aus, um den alten Narr misstrauisch werden zu lassen. Wenn er es nicht bereits ist."

Tigris seufzte. „Und selbst wenn er es nicht ist, müssen wir seinen Verdacht nicht erhärten, ich weiß. Aber was können wir tun? Wir können es ihm kaum sagen."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Blaise.

Tigris sah sie ungläubig an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du weißt, dass es unmöglich ist."

„Er ist ein Slytherin.", sagte Blaise bedeutungsvoll.

Tigris starrte sie an, dann schüttelte er nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Das ist verrückt. Er ist ein Lehrer! Davon abgesehen... er würde niemals zustimmen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie ruhig. „Neugier ist eine starke Triebfeder. Er mag nicht allem zustimmen, aber du kennst die Regel. Wir können es ihn vergessen lassen."

Tigris betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Er ist ein sehr guter Okklumens. Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich fähig bin..." Doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass Snape geschworen hatte, ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen, wenn er in seine Gedanken eindrang. „Andererseits, du magst recht haben."

„Also müssen wir ihn lediglich überzeugen."

Tigris nickte.

„Falls Draco uns nicht bereits alles verdorben hat."

„Das hat er nicht.", sagte Tigris zuversichtlich. „Er ist so loyal zu unserem Haus wie du und ich. Davon abgesehen, er ist kein Narr. Ein Barny ist genug."

Blaise lächelte. „Armer Snape, er wird enttäuscht sein."

Tigris grinste schief. „Wir haben erst Mittwoch wieder Zaubertränke."

„In zwei Tagen."

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Aber weißt du was – ich überlasse es dir und Theodore. Ihr seid sehr viel besser in diesen Dingen als ich."

„Ist das so?", meinte sie amüsiert. „Ist es nicht lustig, dass er Theo nicht im Geringsten im Verdacht hat?"

„Er sollte Sameth verdächtigen.", gab Tigris zurück. „Sameth ist der Hinterhältigste von euch allen."

„Mein armer unschuldiger Bruder!", rief sie. „Wenn er das hören würde! Ich sehe es schon vor mir: Spinnen überall in unserem Bett! Aber im Ernst: Wir kümmern uns darum, keine Sorge."

„Gut.", sagte Tigris zufrieden. „Dann können wir uns für den Augenblick anderen Dingen widmen." Er wollte wirklich nicht über Spinnen in seinem Bett nachdenken. Er wusste gut genug, welches Gefühl das war, und er wollte es nie wieder erleben. Zum Glück schienen ihn die achtbeinigen Biester zu meiden, das letzte Mal hatte er sie im Vorraum von Slytherins Kammer gesehen. Sie gaben allerdings gute Zielobjekte ab, das musste er ihnen lassen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Hexe-Chan, Sancte-Diabolus, Dax, Momo-chan21989, Crow-man, ebbie, Dschingis, Avallyn Black, zamy88, MoniMahoni_

_

* * *

_

_Robin kommt außer Atem angerannt und verliest einen Bogen Pergament:_

_„Heute nur ganz kurz, weil in Eile, die neusten Nachrichten:_

_Aqrab heißt Skorpion, ja. Tigris wird das noch herausfinden. Es ist auch der achte Monat im arabischen Kalender aber nicht August, denn der arabische Kalender ist anders als der gregorianische. Wenn dann entspräche es eher November. _

_Die Fabel mit dem Mungo bezieht sich auf Snape._

_Hintergrund zu den Ritualen findet man auf pilarius' Homepage, noch in Arbeit. Die Zeiten stehen in der Zeitlinie._

_Bis bald!"_

_Damit rennt er einem rosa Panther hinterher, welcher eine große Taschenuhr hinter sich herzieht._

_

* * *

_

_In Anmerkung zu Nissas Review: Ich habe gesagt, ich verrate nichts über das Ende, aber da ich selbst immer sehr frustriert von Stories bin in denen am Ende alle Charaktere sterben und alles in Tragik versinkt, verrate ich so viel: Dies wird hier nicht passieren. Ich verspreche aber nicht, dass niemand sterben wird.  
_

_Übrigens, falls jemand von euch Tippfehler findet, wäre es toll, wenn ihr mich in eurem Review darauf aufmerksam macht, ich habe im Moment nämlich nur wenig Zeit Korrektur zu lesen. Bis bald_

_pilarius  
_


	13. SdWCh13: Bündnisse 2

_Disclaimer:_

_**Ich bin keine Ente! Ich bin der Lektor der...**_

_Bist du doch._

_**Bin ich nicht.**_

_Doch._

_**Nicht.**_

_Doch._

_**Nicht!**_

_Wohl._

_**Nein, bin ich nicht!**_

_Bist du nicht!_

_**Bin ich wohl!  
**_

_/grins/ Sag ich doch._

_**Arrgh!**_

Schatten der Wahl

13. Bündnisse 2

Der nächste Tag war ein schlechter Tag, sowohl für Tigris als auch für Slytherin. Das ganze Haus stand unter Anspannung, insbesondere die jüngeren Jahrgänge. Es fiel Tigris schwer, es zu akzeptieren, aber offensichtlich hatten sich die meisten von ihnen NICHT bewusst gemacht, was ein Verrat an der Schattengemeinschaft bedeutete, trotz der wiederholten Warnungen von ihm, Blaise und den anderen Anführern. Tigris sah seiner Gruppe an diesem Abend nicht gerade mit Freude entgegen. In Alte Runen war er geistesabwesend, etwas, was in Professor Toths Gegenwart niemals gut war. Tigris war noch nie zuvor das Opfer von den Kreidewürfen des Professors gewesen, und es kam als eine unangenehme Überraschung, dass Toth die Kreide offenbar gegen Verschwindezauber behext hatte. Er hatte beim Mittagessen noch immer Kreidestaub in den Haaren, zur großen Erheiterung von Millicent und Pansy, deren Hang zu Klatsch ihnen dieses Los schon öfter eingebracht hatte.

Es heiterte Tigris ein wenig auf, dass McGonagall versprochen hatte, dass sie an diesem Tag einen weiteren Schritt in ihrem Animagustraining machen würden. Die meisten im Verwandlungskurs waren in ihrer Meditation soweit fortgeschritten, dass sie eine vage Vorstellung davon hatten, welches Tier ihre Animagusform verkörperte. Blaise meinte, ihr Animagus wäre etwas Vierbeiniges, Hundeartiges, vielleicht ein Wolf. Theodore war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er eine Art Vogel war. Selbst Daphne erzählte jedem, der es wissen oder nicht wissen wollte, dass sie ein Wassertier war, wahrscheinlich ein Krokodil oder ein Delphin... Tigris schien der einzige im Kurs zu sein, der bisher nicht die geringste Vorstellung hatte, was seine Tierform war. Er machte sich jedoch keine großen Gedanken darüber. McGonagall hatte gesagt, dass es manchmal vorkommen konnte, dass die Tierform dem Zauberer so fremd war, dass allein mit Meditation keine Verbindung erreicht werden konnte. Es war selten, aber es kam vor. Genau da setzte der nächste Schritt in ihrem Training an.

Snape hatte ihnen offenbar den Animagustrank gebraut, den sie an diesem Tag einnehmen würden. Der Animagustrank diente nicht, wie der Name vermuten ließ, der Verwandlung eines Zauberers in einen Animagus. Er war dazu da, dem Zauberer, der sich auf die Animagusverwandlung vorbereitete, Kontakt zu seinem Seelentier zu ermöglichen. Wenn dieser Kontakt erst einmal bestand, war es am Ende möglich, die Verwandlung durchzuführen, auch wenn es noch immer ein langer Weg war.

Tigris war schon sehr gespannt auf seine Animagusform, wie alle anderen in der Gruppe auch. Er wusste, dass es nicht der Basilisk war, denn... nun, er wusste es einfach. Der Basilisk war keine willentliche Verwandlung, nicht im Geringsten wie das, was McGonagall ihnen über Animagi erzählt hatte. Tigris konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, warum das so war, aber es war so.

McGonagall wartete bereits auf sie, als sie den Klassenraum betraten. Vor ihr auf dem Pult standen eine Reihe Fläschchen mit einer silberblauen Flüssigkeit.

„Bist du auch so aufgeregt?", flüsterte Blaise. „Bist du sicher, dass du mir nicht doch verraten willst, was du bist?"

„Ja, ich bin sicher.", erwiderte er amüsiert. Er hatte niemandem gesagt, dass er bisher nicht wusste, was er war. Er hatte einfach gesagt, dass er es nicht verraten wollte. Es ging keinem etwas an, außerdem wusste er ja, dass es vollkommen normal war, also warum sollte er sich mit all den lästigen Fragen abgeben?

McGonagall erklärte ihnen noch einmal den Vorgang des Ganzen, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. Tigris hörte ihr nur halb zu, er war mit seinen Gedanken noch immer bei Barny und der Schattengemeinschaft. Der Junge war bisher nicht aufgewacht. Da der kleine Verräter mit Dumbledore geredet hatte, war es anzunehmen, dass er noch eine längere Zeit im Koma bleiben würde. Er schenkte der Lehrerin wieder Aufmerksamkeit, als sie die Fläschchen auf den Tischen verteilte. Tigris hatte zuvor darüber nachgelesen, und wusste, dass man den Inhalt einfach auf einmal schlucken musste, um dann die Meditation zu beginnen.

Er öffnete auf McGonagalls Anweisung hin das Fläschchen und wich unwillkürlich zurück, denn die Flüssigkeit roch absolut abstoßend. Nicht dass das bei Snapes Tränken etwas Neues war. Blaise trank den Inhalt des Fläschchens ohne zu zögern, Tigris bewunderte sie dafür. Aber vielleicht mangelte es ihr auch einfach an Geschmackssinn. Schließlich atmete er tief durch und tat, was er mit allen widerlichen Tränken in seinem Leben getan hatte – er schluckte das Gebräu in einem Zug herunter und unterdrückte den Würgereiz. Dennoch war ihm danach ausgesprochen übel.

Tigris wartete darauf, dass die Übelkeit abklang und war ein wenig überrascht, als das nicht passierte. Dann plötzlich war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt und er bekam keine Luft mehr. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er vergiftet worden war, aber das war unmöglich. Alle in der Klasse hatten den gleichen Trank getrunken und ohnehin, er sollte immun gegen die meisten Gifte sein. Er blinzelte, als das Klassenzimmer vor seinem Augen verschwamm, aber die Dinge weigerten sich, wieder scharfe Konturen anzunehmen. Das letzte, was er wahrnahm, war eine alarmierte McGonagall, die in seine Richtung kam, dann verspürte er einen stechenden Schmerz, der seinen rechten Arm hinauf in seine Brust schoss, und verlor das Bewusstsein.

o

Draco sah von seinen Hausaufgaben auf, als eine kalkweiße Blaise in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, von Millicent, Daphne und Theodore gefolgt, die alle sehr besorgt aussahen. Das ungute Gefühl, das ihn schon vor einer Weile überfallen hatte, gewann schlagartig Substanz.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

„Tigris ist auf der Krankenstation.", flüsterte sie. Wenn sie unauffällig sein wollte, gelang ihr das nicht sehr gut, der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum lauschte atemlos. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist... Wir waren in Verwandlungen und haben den Animagustrank getrunken, und auf einmal ist er zusammengebrochen! Mme. Pomfrey hat uns nicht erlaubt, zu bleiben..."

Sie schluchzte plötzlich, und Draco war sehr froh, dass Tracey neben ihr auftauchte und den Arm um sie schlang. Weinende Mädchen waren ganz und gar nicht sein Ding.

„Mir wird sie es erlauben.", sagte er, aufstehend. „Vincent, Gregory…"

Die beiden standen sofort auf, um ihn zu begleiten.

Draco beachtete sie nicht sonderlich, er war bestrebt herauszufinden, was passiert war. Tigris war nicht in Lebensgefahr, das hätte er gespürt, aber es ging ihm auch alles andere als gut. Draco hatte sein Bauchgefühl auf die Aufregung geschoben, die in Slytherin herrschte, aber nun, das er es besser wusste, konnte er es deuten.

Als er auf der Krankenstation ankam, war Mme. Pomfrey gerade dabei, aufzuräumen. McGonagall und Snape hatten wohl gerade mit ihr geredet und waren dabei, zu gehen. Draco wich dem Blick seines Paten unwillkürlich aus. Ihr Gespräch am Tag zuvor war nicht sehr angenehm gewesen, und er war froh, dass Blaise und Tigris beschlossen hatten, Severus einzuweihen. Severus gab Draco immer das Gefühl, völlig durchschaut zu sein, selbst wenn er sicher war, dass seine Okklumentikschilde intakt waren, und er hasste es, seinen Paten anzulügen.

„Ah, Mister Malfoy.", sagte Mme. Pomfrey. „Ich habe Sie bereits erwartet. Sie können bleiben, aber Ihre Freunde muss ich bitten, wieder zu gehen. Ich will nicht, dass meine Patienten mehr als nötig gestört werden."

Draco zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er Vincent und Gregory zu, die widerstrebend gingen. Immer seit dem Vorfall mit Weasley ließen sie ihn nur sehr ungern alleine.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er die Medohexe, mit dem Blick nach seinem Bruder suchend. Er lag auf dem Bett direkt neben Barny.

„Er hatte einen anaphylaktischen Schock.", sagte Mme. Pomfrey. „Ich habe ihn stabilisiert, und er wird sich ganz einfach gesund schlafen. Es sah einen Moment lang kritisch aus, aber jetzt gibt es keinen Grund mehr zur Sorge."

„Er ist allergisch gegen einen Bestandteil des Animagustranks?", fragte Draco verblüfft. Allergien waren unter reinblütigen Zauberern im Grunde inexistent. Er war froh, sich flüchtig mit Muggelmedizin beschäftig zu haben, als er in einem der neueren Heilkundebücher auf das Thema gestoßen war.

Mme. Pomfrey warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Ja, gegen Hahnenzunge. Professor Snape sagt, es ist einer der Schlüsselbestandteile, also wird Ihr Bruder seinen Plan, Animagus zu werden, wohl aufgeben müssen. Das ist zwar schade, aber erfolgreiche Animagi sind ohnehin selten."

Draco nickte nachdenklich. Er bedauerte Tigris ein wenig. Sein Bruder war so sicher gewesen, dass er die Verwandlung schaffen würde. Wenn er wüsste... Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf. „Kann ich bleiben, bis er aufwacht?"

Die Medohexe nickte. „Sie werden Ihrem Vater eine Eule senden wollen, nehme ich an."

„Ich bin sicher, Blaise hat das bereits getan.", erwiderte er. Er wollte nicht so schnell gehen. Sein Vater würde möglicherweise verärgert sein, wenn er keine persönliche Nachricht erhielt, aber ehrlich gesagt kümmerte das Draco nicht sehr. Er setzte sich neben Tigris' Bett.

Mme. Pomfrey ging in ihr Büro, und für eine Weile saß Draco nur da und dachte nach. Er fasste Tigris nicht an. Seit seine Heilerinstinkte voll erwacht waren, kostete es ihn immer eine Menge Energie, das zu tun. Tigris' Magiestruktur war eine der ungewöhnlichsten, denen er bisher begegnet war. Draco hatte sie als dissonant beschrieben, aber sie war mehr als das. Die des Dunklen Lords, nun, die war wirklich dissonant. Es schmerzte, ihn anzufassen, und Draco war froh, dass der Schwarzmagier so berührungsscheu war. Tigris hingegen... es war, als würde man in einen Wirbelsturm blicken, es drehte Draco den Magen um. Nicht, weil es abstoßend war, aber es war, als fühle er ihn und zu gleichen Zeit nicht. Wenn Draco Tigris anfasste, suchte sein Instinkt automatisch nach einem Muster und er fand es nicht. Vielleicht war er einfach noch nicht geübt genug dafür, aber er zögerte, Firenze um Rat zu fragen. Er hatte dem Zentaur bereits zuviel verraten.

Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie Tür aufging und zwei Jungen in den Krankenflügel gehumpelt kamen. Es waren Ravenclaws, Erstklässler, von der Größe her. Er stand auf und ging zu ihnen hinüber.

„Was haben wir denn hier?"

Sie sahen eingeschüchtert zu ihm hoch. Das schlechte Gewissen war ihnen an der Nasenspitze anzusehen. „Wir hatten einen Unfall.", sagte der Tapferere von beiden.

Draco grinste. „Aha, einen Unfall? Nun, dann wartet mal hier, damit ich Mme. Pomfrey Bescheid sagen kann."

Er ging zum Büro der Medohexe, und war überrascht, als er sie nicht antraf. Das Feuer war jedoch an, also war sie vermutlich weggerufen worden. Zögernd ging er zu den beiden Kindern zurück.

„Mme. Pomfrey im Moment nicht da, ihr müsst warten, bis sie wiederkommt."

Die Unterlippe des kleineren Jungen zitterte und seine Augen begannen sich mit Tränen zu füllen. „Aber..."

„Na na...", sagte Draco hastig. Er konnte mit weinenden Kindern nicht viel besser umgehen wie mit weinenden Mädchen. „Wo tut es denn weh?"

Der Junge schniefte und zeigte auf sein Bein.

Draco zögerte einen Moment, dann seufzte er. „Fein, lass mal sehen." Er packte den Jungen und setzte ihn auf eins der Betten. Das Hochschlagen der Robe offenbarte eine blutige Schramme, die von Knie bis zum Knöchel verlief.

„Du siehst aus, als wärst du von einem Besen gefallen.", kommentierte Draco, während er seinen Stab schwenkte, um die Wunde zu reinigen und zu schließen.

Der kleine Junge presste die Lippen zusammen und sah schuldbewusst zu Boden.

Draco lachte. „Habt ihr euch etwa in den Quidditchschuppen geschlichen? Geschieht euch ganz recht, dass ihr verletzt seid. Seid froh, dass ich kein Vertrauensschüler bin."

Er gab dem geheilten Bein einen Klaps und wandte sich dem anderen Jungen zu. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Mein Knöchel tut weh.", sagte der Junge ein wenig schmollend.

Draco setzte ihn neben seinen Freund. Sein Diagnosezauber ergab, dass es lediglich eine Verstauchung war. Draco holte etwas Murtlapessenz aus Pomfreys Tränkeschrank und rieb den Knöchel damit ein. „So, so gut wie neu."

Die beiden sahen ihn misstrauisch an und hopsten von dem Bett. „Danke."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Nun verschwindet schon, bevor ihr erwischt werdet."

Die kleinen Unruhestifter grinsten und rannten zur Tür.

„Und zwanzig Punkte von Ravenclaw!", hielt eine Stimme sie auf.

Die beiden stöhnten und ließen die Köpfe hängen. „Ja, Mme. Pomfrey."

Draco sah sich überrascht um. Mme. Pomfrey stand in der Tür zu ihrem Büro.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe sie nicht gesehen, Madame."

Ihre Augen zwinkerten. „Ich wollte Sie nicht stören, wo Sie gerade meine Arbeit erledigt haben. Ich hätte Ihnen sogar Punkte gegeben, hätten Sie mir ordnungsgemäß Bericht erstattet." Sie betrachtete ihn interessiert. „Das war außergewöhnlich nett von Ihnen."

Draco schnaubte und setzte sich wieder zu Tigris. „Sie waren nicht da, und die Bälger waren nervig."

Die Mundwinkel der Medohexe zuckten amüsiert. „Hmm." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch dann zögerte sie. „Ich war überrascht, dass Sie über Allergien Bescheid wissen. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Firenze auch Muggelmedizin in seinem Unterricht behandelt."

Draco sah sie erstaunt an. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Medohexe wusste, dass er in Firenzes Klasse war. „Das tut er auch nicht. Ich habe es in einem Buch gelesen... aus privatem Interesse."

Mme. Pomfrey musterte ihn neugierig. „Denken Sie über eine Karriere als Heiler nach, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco wandte sich ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste, was sie ihm sagen würde. Er war nicht geeignet dafür. „Mir fehlt der NEWT in Verwandlungen."

„Oh.", sagte sie. „Haben Sie Professor McGonagall einmal gefragt, ob sie Sie die Prüfung mitschreiben lässt? Es wird natürlich schwierig, ohne die praktische Übung..."

„Ich habe sie schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres gefragt.", sagte Draco ärgerlich. „Sie hat mich nicht in ihren Kurs gelassen. Sie sagt, die Heilerlaufbahn ist nichts für mich."

Mme. Pomfrey sagte nichts darauf und Draco sah sich zu ihr um. Er war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie rot angelaufen war. „Madame?", fragte er zögernd.

„Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Minerva auf einmal eine Autorität im Bereich Heilkunde geworden ist.", sagte die Medohexe sehr spitz. „Ich werde ihr gratulieren müssen, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe. Es ist fürwahr eine seltene und bisher unbekannte Gabe, eine Heilerbegabung allein aufgrund flüchtiger Bekanntschaft zu erkennen."

Draco war verblüfft davon, wie zornig die sonst so nette kleine Hexe auf einmal klang. Wahrscheinlich war selbst Mme. Pomfrey empfindlich, was ihr eigenes Fach anging.

Die Medohexe hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Wissen Sie was, Mister Malfoy? Wenn Sie noch immer Interesse an dieser Karriere haben, kommen Sie bei mir vorbei wann immer Sie wollen. Ich bin sicher, ich werde Ihnen besser sagen können, ob dieser Beruf etwas für Sie ist. Doch von dem, was ich von Firenze über Sie gehört habe, denke ich, meine Ansicht wird deutlich von der Professor McGonagalls abweichen."

Draco sah sie ungläubig an. „Ist das Ihr Ernst? Ich meine, sind Sie sicher?"

„Ich hoffe, Sie ziehen nicht meine geistige Verfassung in Zweifel.", sagte sie streng. „Ich meine gewöhnlich, was ich sage. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe diese verdammten Hausvorurteile mehr als satt. Ich hatte gedacht, Minerva würde über derartigem stehen. Das Gegenteil zu erfahren finde ich sehr enttäuschend, und das werde ich ihr auch sagen, zweifeln Sie nicht daran."

„Ich schließe daraus, dass Sie kein Gryffindor waren?", meinte Draco lächelnd.

Mme. Pomfrey straffte sich. „Ich war ein Dachs, und ich bin sehr stolz darauf."

Draco zupfte unbewusst an der Bettdecke von Tigris' Bett. „Denken Sie, Sie können sie umstimmen?"

Mme. Pomfrey sank ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht.", seufzte sie. „Professor McGonagall kann sehr stur sein. Eine Schottin durch und durch, ein Schädel wie ein Hochlandrind." Sie sah auf. „Aber wissen Sie was? Wenn Sie mir beweisen, dass Sie talentiert sind, werde ich sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann. Ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen, aber... Sie wissen ja, dass der Krieg kommt, und St. Mungos hat mich schon mehrmals um Unterstützung gebeten. Ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen, der mich vertritt, wenn ich abwesend bin."

Draco war einen Moment lang sprachlos. Dann musste er sich beherrschen, um nicht zu grinsen wie ein Idiot. Er hatte sich schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so glücklich gefühlt. „Ich... Danke, Madame.", sagte er dann. „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was mir das bedeutet."

„Oh, ich kann es mir vorstellen.", sagte sie leichthin. Sie lächelte ihm zu, und ging beschwingt zu ihrem Büro. Draco sah ihr einen Moment nach, dann grinste er doch. Er würde Pomfrey beweisen, dass er es wert war, egal was sein Vater oder McGonagall oder sonst jemand sagte. Der Gedanke machte ihm das Herz bedeutend leichter. Seltsam, von dieser Seite hatte er als allerletztes Hilfe erwartet. Er hatte bisher immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass Pomfrey ihn nicht besonders gut leiden konnte.

Er hörte die Medohexe in ihrem Büro leise vor sich hinsummen, und ihm ging zum ersten Mal auf, dass die Erwachsenen in dieser Schule letztendlich auch ganz normale Menschen waren. Sie mochten zurückhaltender sein, geübter es zu verbergen, aber letztendlich gab es zwischen ihnen die gleichen Querelen und Eifersüchteleien, die er von den Slytherin kannte. Pomfrey freute sich offenbar diebisch darüber, McGonagall eins auswischen zu können. Nun, Draco war ihr dabei gerne behilflich – insbesondere, wo es zu seinem Vorteil war.

o

Severus Snape schritt ärgerlich in seinem Büro auf und ab. Das Ultimatum, das er seinen Slytherins gegeben hatte war um, aber bislang war keiner von ihnen aufgetaucht. Wie auch? Tigris lag noch immer auf der Krankenstation – und Severus wunderte sich noch immer, ob der Bengel es nicht mit Absicht getan hatte. Allergisch auf Hahnenzunge? In seiner ganzen Laufbahn hatte er so etwas noch nicht gehört. Snape wusste es war kindisch, aber es fühlte sich an wie eine Beleidigung gegen ihn persönlich. Seit er Tränkemeister von Hogwarts war, hatte noch niemals ein Schüler einen seiner Tränke nicht vertragen. Wie auch immer – Draco war natürlich bei seinem Bruder, und damit blieb Blaise übrig. Blaise, das verlogene kleine Biest. Er war froh, dass Bellatrix es auf sich genommen hatte, das Gör auszubilden. Die beiden waren ein himmlisches Paar. Oder sollte das eher höllisch heißen? Er hielt inne, als es an seiner Tür klopfte, und atmete tief durch. Er war gespannt, was sie ihm jetzt bieten würde.

Zu Snapes Überraschung war es jedoch nicht Blaise, die den Kopf zur Tür herein steckte, sondern Theodore Nott. Er zog unwillkürlich eine Braue hoch.

„Bitte, kommen Sie herein, Mister Nott."

Nott nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Snape schirmte den Raum automatisch ab. Nach so vielen Jahren war es bereits zur Gewohnheit geworden.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wissen noch immer nicht, was mit Barny passiert ist.", sagte Nott.

Snape musterte den Jungen. „Ich nehme an, Sie können mir mehr darüber verraten?"

„Verraten...", sagte Nott. „Was für ein hässliches Wort. Als was fragen Sie denn? Als Professor, oder als Todesser, oder als Slytherin?"

Snape musterte denn Jungen nachdenklich. Die richtige Antwort war nicht schwer zu erraten, mehr als das, sie war wahr. „Als ein Slytherin."

Nott lächelte unverbindlich. „Das trifft sich gut, denn wenn ein Slytherin mehr über diese Sache herausfinden wollen würde, müsste er sich nur Freitagabend zu dem Porträt der Maeve Sangre in den unteren Kerkern begeben. Am besten um neun Uhr herum."

Der Tränkemeister betrachtete den Jungen fasziniert. „Ich nehme an, er sollte allein sein."

„Selbstverständlich. Und selbstverständlich sollte er niemandem etwas über diese Sache mitteilen, denn sollten rein zufällig, sagen wir, der Schulleiter oder der Dunkle Lord davon erfahren, würde dieses Angebot auf mysteriöse Weise verschwinden, zusammen mit allen damit verbundenen Informationen. Das wäre doch traurig, stimmen Sie mir da nicht zu?"

„Ganz und gar."

„Sehr gut. Ich wusste, wir würden uns verstehen." Nott lächelte ihm zu. „Wollten Sie sonst noch etwas, Professor?"

Snape neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Nein, ich habe alles was ich brauche, vielen Dank, Mister Nott. Sie können gehen."

Nott neigte höflich den Kopf, und ging. Snape sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Theodore Nott. Er hätte es sich denken sollen.

o

Am Freitagabend stand der Hausvorstand von Slytherin vor dem Porträt einer hässlichen alten Hexe und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er wartete nun bereits eine halbe Stunde. Einerseits traute er seinen Slytherins, insbesondere Blaise und Theodore, nicht zu, ihm einen solchen Streich zu spielen. Nicht, wenn er so offensichtlich zu ihnen zurück zu verfolgen war. Andererseits kam er sich zunehmend lächerlich vor. Snape trug nicht seine Lehrerrobe, da er nach der Vereinbarung nicht als Lehrer hier war, sondern eine schlichte dunkle Robe mit der er sich in Hogwarts ein wenig fehl am Platz fühlte. Wenn jemand ihn sah, insbesondere der Schulleiter, würden sie bestimmt Fragen stellen. Die Hexe warf ihm hin und wieder schräge Blicke zu und kicherte zwischen ihren gelben Zähnen. Plötzlich hörte Snape Gelächter und versteifte sich. Zum Glück kam so gut wie nie jemand hier herunter und wenn, dann waren es Slytherin.

Es waren auch diesmal Slytherin. Zwei Viertklässler, Malcolm Baddock und Kira O'Brien. Sie waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um ihn zu bemerken. Mit Küssen, um genau zu sein. Malcolm lehnte sich außer Atem gegen die Wand und zog das Mädchen in einen weiteren hitzigen Kuss. Ihre Roben waren bereits unordentlich, ihre Hüte hatten sie wohl vergessen und beider Gesichter waren gerötet. Snape öffnete den Mund, um sie anzuschreien, und erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass er nicht als Professor hier war. Vielleicht war dies ein Test. Er räusperte sich, als Kira begann, Malcolms Robe aufzuknöpfen.

Sie sahen auf, nicht im Geringsten beschämt.

„Oh, hallo, Severus.", sagte das Mädchen atemlos. „Was tust du hier?"

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen. Definitiv ein Test.

„Ich warte auf jemanden."

„Wirklich? Na ja, dann sollten wir vielleicht woanders hin gehen."

Sie nickten ihm zu und gingen. Snape starrte ihnen nach. Wenn das ein Streich war, würde es ein paar Leuten am nächsten Morgen sehr leid tun. Plötzlich spürte er jemanden hinter sich, aber hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, bevor jemand seine Schultern packte und ihn daran hinderte sich umzudrehen. Ein Stab drückte sich gegen seinen Hals.

„Nicht umsehen."

Snape erstarrte und sein Herz schlug einen Takt schneller. Er kannte die Stimme nicht, was bedeutete, jemand hatte seine Stimme verzaubert, um sie anders klingen zu lassen.

„Vertraust du dem Wort eines Slytherin?"

„Woher kann ich sicher sein, dass Sie ein Slytherin sind?"

„Beantworte die Frage."

„Ja." Eine zweckmäßige Lüge.

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort als ein Slytherin, dass dir nichts geschehen wird, wenn du tust was wir sagen."

Diese Stimme kannte Snape. „Draco."

Sein Patensohn trat vor ihn und streckte die Hand aus. „Gib mir deinen Stab."

Snape zögerte einen Moment, dann gehorchte er. Er vertraute Draco, bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Wenn er dennoch Probleme bekommen sollte – dies waren nur Schüler, und er hatte noch den ein oder anderen Trick im Ärmel. Draco steckte den Stab ein. Sein Gesicht verriet nicht das Geringste.

„Wenn du mit uns kommen willst, wirst du zulassen, dass ich dir die Augen verbinde."

Snape wich unwillkürlich etwas zurück, aber wurde von zwei Paar Händen hinter ihm festgehalten. Er war automatisch versucht, sich umzudrehen, aber Vernunft hielt ihn davon ab und er fixierte stattdessen Draco mit seinem Blick. Dessen graue Augen begegneten ihm kühl.

„Du brauchst es nur zu sagen und wir verschwinden, aber dann erfährst du nie, was du wissen willst."

Snape riss sich zusammen. Er hatte schon Schlimmeres getan als das Spiel dieser Kinder mitzuspielen. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, warum sie dies taten. Sie wollten einen Vertrauensbeweis. Er sollte sich für die Einweihung in ihre geheime Gruppe hilflos und verwundbar fühlen. Sie waren kaum die ersten, die so etwas praktizierten. Unglücklicherweise waren solche Rituale nicht umsonst so beliebt, sie hatten sich als effektiv erwiesen. „Tu es.", sagte er heiser, die Augen schließend. Ein Tuch wurde ihm umgebunden. Es war primitiv, ritualistisch. Sie hätten auch einfach einen Zauberspruch benutzen können, um ihn zu blenden.

„Ich werde dir die Hände auf den Rücken binden.", fuhr Draco fort. Er gab Snape wie zuvor die Gelegenheit, zu widersprechen. Snape unterdrückte eine Reaktion und hielt seinem Patensohn seine Hände bereitwillig hin. Dass sie keine Magie benutzten, machte das Ganze rein symbolisch, aber es war dennoch unangenehm. Sein Instinkt schrie danach, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen, aber er unterdrückte ihn. Er war inzwischen wirklich neugierig, was es mit dieser Gruppe auf sich hatte und die Neugier überwog sein Misstrauen. Es trug natürlich dazu bei, dass Draco da war, und dass Snape wusste, dass sein Stab sich in Reichweite befand, sollte er ihn wirklich brauchen.

Die Hände wurden ihm auf den Rücken gebunden, fest, aber nicht zu fest. Er zerrte einmal prüfend an den Fesseln und war nicht überrascht, dass sie nicht nachgaben. Hände packten seine Arme rechts und links.

„Komm."

Snape ließ sich von den beiden Unbekannten führen. Zweimal blieben sie stehen, um eine Tür zu öffnen, dann gingen sie eine Treppe hinunter, die endlos in die Tiefe zu führen schien. Schließlich hörte er Stimmen. Sie mussten in einer größeren Halle sein, denn es klang nach vielen Leuten. Eine Tür öffnete sich. Sie blieben stehen und das Gemurmel wurde lauter. Offensichtlich waren die Anwesenden verblüfft, ihn zu sehen. Ein fast sanfter Stoß nach vorne, und Snape fühlte den Luftzug eines offenen Raumes, im Gegensatz zu dem engen Gang, durch den sie gekommen waren. Von den Geräuschen her musste er sich auf einer Erhöhung über den restlichen Anwesenden befinden.

„Du bist hierher gekommen, weil du vermutet hast, dass es eine Gemeinschaft gibt, die dazu dient, uns Slytherin zu verteidigen.", sagte eine kalte Stimme, die offenkundig Tigris Malfoy gehörte. Die Stimme hallte wie in einem großen Gewölbe. Wo befanden sie sich? „Diese Gemeinschaft existiert, du befindest dich vor ihr. Wenn du uns beitreten willst, dann nenn uns jetzt deinen Namen und deine Gründe, so dass wir entscheiden können, ob du dessen würdig bist."

Eine Hand legte sich auf Snapes Schulter und er wurde unsanft auf die Knie gestoßen. Der Tränkemeister biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wurde langsam zu alt für solche Eskapaden.

„Antworte!", flüsterte Draco neben ihm.

Snape hob den Kopf und starrte blind in die Richtung, aus der Tigris' Stimme gekommen war. „Severus Snape.", antwortete er so ruhig wie möglich. „Aus Neugier, nehme ich an."

Tigris lachte, ebenso wie einige andere im Raum.

„Bindet ihn los.", befahl der Junge.

Die Fesseln und die Augenbinde lösten sich. Snape blinzelte kurz, dann sah er sich um. Blaise und Theodore standen hinter ihm. Wenn sie nervös waren, konnten sie es gut verbergen. Snape kniete auf einem Vorsprung, von dem eine Treppe in eine große Halle hinunter ging. Vor ihm standen, wie es schien, sämtliche Slytherin aus allen Jahrgängen. Es war wahrhaft verwunderlich, dass dies so lange allen entgangen war.

Decke und Boden der Halle waren aus grün schimmernden Serpentinitgestein, in das Reliefs von Schlangen eingemeißelt waren. Lucius' zweiter Sohn stand auf einem etwas erhöhten Teil auf der anderen Seite der Höhle. Hinter ihm war ein großes Mosaik, das eine grüne Schlange mit silbernen Streifen darstellte, die sich im Kreis um die Rune Algiz wand. Draco, Blaise und Theodore gingen die Treppe hinunter. Draco und Blaise gesellten sich zu Tigris. Snape fragte sich, was nun von ihm erwartet wurde. Er ließ sich auf seine Fersen zurücksinken und betrachtete die Menge vor sich. Hinter ihm war eine steinerne Tür, auf der ebenfalls Schlangen abgebildet waren. Er war in dieser Höhle mit den Verschwörern eingeschlossen. Snape lächelte trocken. Der Gnade seiner Slytherins ausgeliefert. Aber er wusste noch immer nicht, was sie hier taten.

„Was du vor dir siehst, ist die Schattengemeinschaft.", sagte Tigris, als hätte er Snapes Gedanken erraten. „Diese Vereinigung dient niemandem außer ihren Mitgliedern und dem Haus Slytherin. Sie existiert um uns zu schützen und um uns beizubringen, wie man sich verteidigt. Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger."

Tigris hielt kurz inne. „Du kannst dich entscheiden. Wenn du dieser Gemeinschaft beitrittst, wirst du alle ihre Geheimnisse mit uns teilen. Du wirst außerdem unter ihrem Schutz stehen, solange du in dieser Schule lebst. Es heißt allerdings auch, dass du mich als Anführer dieser Gemeinschaft akzeptierst. Du wirst einen Eid schwören, und die Konsequenzen tragen, wenn du ihn brichst, Konsequenzen die schwerwiegend sind. Noch hast du die Gelegenheit, dich dagegen zu entscheiden, aber wenn du das tust, sind der Preis dafür deine Erinnerungen an alles, was du hier gesehen und gehört hast."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Es war keine leere Drohung, Tigris war ein hervorragender Legilimens. Er wusste, der Junge konnte seine Erinnerungen löschen, wenn er es wollte. Insbesondere, da er ihm nichts entgegensetzen konnte.

„Was erwartet ihr von mir, wenn ich euch Loyalität schwöre?", fragte er langsam.

„Das du uns verteidigst wie wir dich verteidigen, dass du die Existenz dieser Gruppe geheim hältst und dass du uns unterstützt. Ich bin sicher, wir können dir nichts mehr beibringen, also wäre es vielleicht angemessen, wenn du unterrichtest."

Etliche der Anwesenden sahen bei diesem Vorschlag begeistert aus.

Snape fühlte sich amüsiert. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach unterrichten?"

„Verteidigung natürlich. Das ist der Grund dafür, dass diese Gruppe existiert."

Spott kroch gegen seinen Willen in Snapes Tonfall. „Ihr seid eine Art Anti- DA, verstehe ich das richtig?"

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. „So haben wir angefangen. Aber ich denke, dass wir inzwischen ein wenig mehr sind. Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du uns beitrittst. Also, Severus – wie entscheidest du dich?"

„Langsam.", sagte Snape ruhig. „Wir beide wissen, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund ist, aus dem ich hier bin. Zuerst möchte ich wissen, was mit Mister Dunstan passiert ist."

Tigris verzog das Gesicht und einige der Anwesenden wirkten beunruhigt. „Er hat seinen Eid gebrochen.", sagte Tigris ein wenig ärgerlich. „Er wusste, dass dies Konsequenzen haben würde, aber er hat sich entschieden, dies zu ignorieren. Er hätte mich nur fragen müssen, wenn er die Gemeinschaft verlassen wollte, aber stattdessen hat er sich entschieden uns zu verraten. Ich bin sicher, niemand hier wird seinen Fehler wiederholen."

Snape ließ seinen Blick über die Kinder vor ihm wandern. Einige wenige schienen gespaltene Gefühle darüber zu haben, aber etliche nickten entschieden.

„Also ist er für den Rest seines Lebens verflucht?", fragte er kühl.

Tigris sah etwas überrascht aus. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Die Dauer des Fluchs ist davon abhängig wie groß sein beabsichtigter Verrat war. Wenn er Dumbledore alles über uns erzählen wollte, wie ich glaube, wird er ohne Zweifel mehr als zwei Wochen bewusstlos bleiben."

„Zwei Wochen voller Alpträume."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, ein Verrat wäre billig. Wenn der Fluch endet, wird er hoffentlich etwas daraus gelernt haben."

Snape begegnete Tigris' Blick nachdenklich. Ihm gefiel diese ganze Sache ganz und gar nicht. Aber diese Vereinigung war offensichtlich zu einem festen Bestandteil von Slytherin geworden. Diese Kinder brauchten jemanden, der auf sie aufpasste, und das konnte er kaum tun, wenn er von nichts wusste. Tigris würde die Gemeinschaft nach Ende dieses Schuljahres verlassen, aber die Gemeinschaft würde offensichtlich weiter existieren. Außerdem, hatte er nicht immer schon Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten wollen? Nicht zu vergessen, sie hatten es geschafft, diese Vereinigung vor Dumbledore geheim zu halten. Etwas zu wissen, was Dumbledore entging – das war sehr verlockend. Snape verzog zynisch den Mund. Was für ein kindischer Gedanke. Er hatte das Gefühl, er war dabei, einen fatalen Fehler zu begehen, aber was war einer mehr in seinem Leben?

„Ich werde beitreten.", sagte er laut.

„Dann komm zu mir hinunter."

Snape erhob sich, und sah, wie Tigris zur Rückseite der Plattform ging und aus einer verborgenen Kammer einen Kelch hervorholte, der mit Runen bedeckt war. Die Slytherins wichen auseinander, als er zu ihrem Anführer hinunter ging. Als Snape den grauhaarigen Jungen vor sich sah hatte er plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, aber er unterdrückte es und trat auf die Plattform.

Tigris sah ihn mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck an. „Knie nieder und nimm diesen Kelch, zum Zeichen, dass du bereit bist dieser Gemeinschaft beizutreten, ihr und ihren Mitgliedern Respekt zu erweisen und dich ihren Regeln zu unterwerfen."

Snape tat es widerstrebend, aber akzeptierte, dass es Teil des Rituals war. Dies erinnerte ihn unangenehm an ein anderes Ritual in seinem Leben. Er schloss seine Finger über Tigris' um den Kelch und zuckte beinahe zurück, als er die Tätowierung auf Tigris' Handgelenk sah.

Als er danach Ausschau hielt, sah er sie auch bei Draco und Blaise. Warum hatte er sie zuvor nie gesehen? Ein Teil von ihm weigerte sich anzuerkennen, dass diese Kinder derart fortgeschrittene Magie beherrschten, doch der Beleg dafür war vor seinen Augen.

Tigris schien seine Gedanken zu erahnen, denn er runzelte leicht die Stirn und deutete auf sein Handgelenk.

„Ist das ein Problem für dich? Wenn ja, sag es jetzt, wenn wir fortfahren gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

Snape unterdrückte seinen Abscheu. Er hatte sich bereits entschieden, dies zu tun, ein lächerliches Tattoo machte keinen Unterschied. Dennoch... „Kann es... wieder entfernt werden?", fragte er zögernd.

„Ja, aber nur von mir."

„Das heißt es ist..."

„Ja.", unterbrach ihn Tigris. „Nicht so schmerzhaft, aber ja."

Snape hatte eine Menge Fragen, ‚Wie?' die herausragendste davon, aber er wusste dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort als ein Zauberer:", sagte Tigris so leise, dass nur sein Lehrer ihn hörte. „Wenn du jemals von mir verlangst, deine Erinnerungen an diese Gruppe zu löschen und dieses Mal zu entfernen, werde ich es tun, ohne weitere Konsequenzen."

Snape neigte kaum merklich den Kopf. Er hätte nicht alle seine Bedenken äußern können, aus so vielen Gründen... aber dies war, was er hatte hören müssen.

„Dann fang an."

Tigris nickte und lächelte flüchtig.

„Diese Vereinigung dient niemandem außer ihren Mitgliedern und dem Haus Slytherin. Sie existiert um uns zu schützen und um uns beizubringen, wie man sich verteidigt. Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger.

Schwörst du, Severus Snape, Loyalität zu dieser Vereinigung und dem Haus Slytherin?

Schwörst du ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren, was immer die Umstände auch sein mögen,

ihre Mitglieder und deine Hausgenossen mit all deinen Fähigkeiten zu beschützen,

solange du in dieser Schule bist,

deinen Anführern im Rahmen dieser Gemeinschaft zu gehorchen,

und immer dein Bestes zu tun, damit sie ihre Ziele erreicht?"

Snape zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment. „Ich schwöre."

Tigris reichte Snape den Kelch und der Lehrer trank, dabei versuchend den Trank zu entschlüsseln, den der Kelch enthielt. Es gelang ihm nicht, aber er schmeckte unangenehm vertraut.

„Reich mir deine linke Hand.", sagte Tigris.

Snape war überrascht, wieviel Überwindung es ihn kostete, das zu tun, aber er tat es.

Tigris nahm die Hand und berührte mit der Spitze seines Stabes das Handgelenk.

„Signum Proteanum!"

Silbernes Feuer leckte um Snapes Handgelenk. Im selben Moment begann das Dunkle Mal zu brennen. Der Tränkemeister biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht aufzuschreien. Die Realität vermischte sich mit Erinnerungen.

o

„_Schwörst du mir treu zu dienen bis zum Tod?"_

„_Ich schwöre."_

„_Mit diesem Mal sollst du mein sein... Signum Morsmordre!"_

_Severus sah in Lucius' graue Augen, als sein Arm brannte, und biss auf seine Lippen um nicht aufzuschreien. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass Blut über sein Kinn lief, alles was wichtig war, war, dass seine Schuld nun beglichen war. Er hätte alles für den älteren Jungen getan. _

„_Gut gemacht. Du wirst mir ein nützlicher Diener sein, Severusss.", zischte der schlangengleiche Mann vor ihm, dem er gerade sein Leben verkauft hatte._

_Er war sechzehn._

_o_

Der Schmerz war doppelt so stark wie damals, aber Snape hatte seit damals Fortschritte darin gemacht, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Er schrie nicht. Als er aufblickte, sah er den flüchtigen Schock in Tigris' Augen. Das war keine normale Reaktion? Natürlich nicht! Fast hätte er aufgelacht, aber dann hätte er auch geschrieen. Keiner dieser Schüler trug das Dunkle Mal. Endlich verebbte der Schmerz. Es war nicht einfach ein zufälliger Ruf gewesen, der Drang zu apparieren, der dies normalerweise begleitete, fehlte. Dieser Schmerz – es war, als hätte er das Dunkle Mal von neuem empfangen. Snape zitterte kaum merklich. Tigris hielt noch immer seine Hand. Um sein Handgelenk wand sich nun eine kleine, grün – silberne Schlange.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Tigris. „Ich wusste nicht, dass das passieren würde."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie hättest du es wissen sollen?"

Tigris half ihm auf die Füße. „Willkommen in der Schattengemeinschaft, Severus."

Snape lächelte gezwungen und nickte. Ihm war übel, aber er war es gewohnt es zu verbergen, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Es schien, dass außer ihm und den dreien direkt vor ihm – die zu seinem Glück Todesser waren – niemand wirklich mitbekommen hatte, was passiert war.

„Ich muss mich einen Moment mit Severus unterhalten.", sagte Tigris laut. „Beginnt schon mal ohne mich. Theodore, kannst du meine Gruppe übernehmen? Danke."

Tigris führte Snape in einen Raum hinter dem Mosaik, den er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Es schien ein Besprechungsraum zu sein. In der Mitte war ein großer Tisch, umgeben von mehreren Sesseln und einer Couch an der Seite. Snape ließ sich dankbar in einen der Sessel fallen und umklammerte seinen Arm.

Tigris reichte dem Tränkemeister wortlos eine Phiole mit einem Heiltrank. Nachdem er daran gerochen hatte und sich sicher war, was es war, leerte Snape sie in einem Zug. Es ging ihm sofort besser.

„Danke."

Tigris musterte ihn mit einem unleserlichen Blick. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Blaise recht behalten würde. Ich war sicher, Sie würden sich weigern."

„Sind wir wieder formell?", meinte Snape ein wenig amüsiert. „Ich habe gerade begonnen, mich an eure Vermessenheit zu gewöhnen."

Tigris grinste flüchtig. „Wenn es Ihnen wirklich etwas ausmacht, bin ich sicher, sie werden es verstehen."

Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe die grauenhafte Vorstellung, dass sich eines Tages einer von ihnen verspricht."

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein akzeptables Argument, Sir. Ist es zuviel gefragt, wenn ich wissen will, warum Sie zugestimmt haben?"

Snape lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück. „Willst du sagen, ich hatte wirklich eine Wahl?"

„Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie hätten gehen können."

„Ohne meine Erinnerungen. Denkst du nicht, es ist genug, dass ich dich meine Gedanken sehen lasse? Denkst du, ich lasse dich auch noch in ihnen herumpfuschen? Ich bin auch ein Slytherin, vergiss das nicht."

Tigris grinste schief. „Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie mich am liebsten verfluchen."

„Vielleicht werde ich das noch, wenn Draco mir meinen Stab zurückgegeben hat.", erwiderte Snape trocken.

„Was?" Tigris sah überrascht aus. „Oh Merlin! Er hat es vergessen. Das ist eine Premiere."

„In jeder Hinsicht."

Tigris seufzte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sir."

„Erspar es mir, bitte."

Tigris lächelte flüchtig. „Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus, ich hole Ihren Stab und rede mit den anderen. Übrigens... Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich für uns entschieden haben."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht.", murmelte Snape. In Gedanken mischte er die Karten auf seiner Hand. Dies war ein interessantes neues Blatt. Es blieb abzuwarten, ob er es nutzen konnte, oder ob es ihn ruinieren würde. Wie auch immer, das Spiel war noch lange nicht zuende.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Nissa7, Dax, Minnilein, Avallyn Black, Morgenstern, Dschingis, vege, Kathl-cat, Lucrezia18, Milli, Liriel2006, Stocki_


	14. SdWCh14: Aufbruch

_Disclaimer:_

_**Hi. Wir...**_

**...sind hier...**

_**... um dir zu sagen, das Harry Potter JKR gehört.**_

_Oh nein, Eichhörnchen! Weg, verschwindet, husch! Ich hol meine Katze!_

_**Wir sind keine Eichhörnchen. **_

**Wir sind Streifenhörnchen. **

_**Das sieht doch jeder.**_

_Egal. Husch!_

**Aber...**

_**... wir sind Chip und Chap!**_

_HUSCH!_

_ooo _

_A/N: Da mehrere Leute Probleme hatten, dieses Kapitel aufzurufen, habe ich es ein zweites Mal hochgeladen. Ich vermute, dass dies mit dem Serverausfall auf ffbla zusammenhängt. _

_Aktuelle Kapitel kann man weiterhin auch auf meiner Homepage finden. Wer feststellt, dass manche Kapitel dort noch nicht angezeigt werden - die existieren bisher nur als Titel. Ich bin nur zu faul, jedesmal die DropDown-Leiste zu aktualisieren ;) ._

_ooo _

Schatten der Wahl

14. Aufbruch

Draco lag mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem Bett, die Augen geschlossen. Er sah entspannt aus, und dies war einer der wenigen Momente in denen es Tigris bewusst wurde wie angespannt sein Bruder die meiste Zeit über war. Als befände er sich auf einer nur für ihn sichtbaren Bühne, deren Publikum sein Schicksal entschied. Es war seltsam, ihn einmal völlig unbekümmert zu erleben.

Draco legte den Finger auf die Lippen, als Tigris etwas sagen wollte, ohne auch nur die Augen zu öffnen.

Tigris schloss neugierig die Tür hinter sich.

Draco tippte nachlässig mit seinem Stab auf ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, das neben ihm auf dem Bett lag, und von einem Moment zum nächsten erfüllte Musik den Raum. Tigris vermutete, zuvor hatte allein Draco sie hören können. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen was los war, dann entschied er sich anders, setzte sich auf sein Bett und hörte einfach nur zu.

Es war klassische Musik, nicht das Tigris viel davon verstand. Petunia hatte die ein oder andere Langspielplatte besessen, kostbare Reliquien welche bei besonderen Anlässen auf Vernons eintausend Pfund teurem Plattenspieler ihre Kreise drehen durften. Tigris hatte dies nur sehr selten miterleben können, doch im Vergleich mit der nun spielenden Musik wirkten die Klänge in seiner Erinnerung tot und blass. Wenn er die Augen schloss, war es leicht sich vorzustellen er säße in einem Konzertsaal und das Orchester befände sich direkt vor ihm. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich. Schließlich war dies Magie.

Schließlich verklangen die letzten Töne des Stückes und Tigris, der sich auf seinem Bett zurückgelehnt hatte, drehte sich zu Draco um.

Sein Bruder lächelte. „Schwer zu glauben, dass Muggel etwas derart Schönes zu schaffen vermögen, nicht wahr?"

„Wieder ein Muggelkomponist?"

„Ja, Beethoven. Es ist eine Aufnahme des Londoner Symphonie Orchesters."

Tigris nickte etwas verwirrt. „Was ist der Anlass?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir stand einfach der Sinn danach. Manchmal ist es Zeit, einfach mal etwas zu genießen." Er stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf. „Ist dir klar, dass es nur noch ein Monat ist, bis wir Hogwarts verlassen?"

Tigris nickte nachdenklich. Die Zeit war rasend schnell vergangen. Der Unterricht für die Siebtklässler war seit einer Woche beendet. Nicht mehr lange bis zu den NEWT-Prüfungen, und die meisten in ihrem Jahrgang waren schon seit Tagen nervös. Es war schwer, sich nicht davon anstecken zu lassen, auch wenn Tigris wusste, dass er sich keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte.

Die meisten Kurse hatte er mit einem guten Gefühl abgeschlossen. Das einzige Fach, das Tigris auf dem Magen lag war Verwandlungen. Er war der Einzige, der keine Punkte für das Zusatzprojekt bekommen hatte, der Einzige! Es spielte keine Rolle, dass die Einzige, die es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, die Animagusverwandlung zu Ende zu bringen, Daphne war – und was für ein Hohn was DAS – selbst wenn sie ein gottverdammter Molch war. Wie er ihr das gönnte, der hochnäsigen Schnepfe, Miss ‚_Ich werde ein Delphin_', ha!

„Unser letztes Quidditchspiel, morgen.", sagte er, um seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Draco grinste selbstzufrieden. „Es ist nur Hufflepuff. Wir werden gewinnen. Was sage ich, wir werden sie in den Staub spielen! Slytherin wird dieses Jahr den Hauspokal mit fliegenden Fahnen gewinnen. Wir liegen hundertfünfzig Punkte vor den Gryffis, diesen Verlierern. Nicht mal der alte Ziegenbock kann uns diesmal daran hindern, uns den Pokal zu holen. Die große Halle wird grün und silbern sein bei unserer Abschlussfeier. So wie es sein sollte. Wir verabschieden uns mit dem passenden Fanfarenschall."

Tigris grinste. Draco war geradezu kindlich begeistert von dieser Vorstellung, und warum auch nicht? Er hatte es sich redlich verdient. Kaum einer hatte dazu soviel beigetragen wie er. Blaise schien inzwischen zu der Überzeugung gelangt zu sein, dass Draco der Teufel in platinblonder Gestalt war – oder vielleicht nur dem Wahnsinn verfallen, der allen Quidditchcaptains anzuhaften schien – zumindest, wenn Tigris den Flüchen glauben schenkte, die sie sicher außerhalb von Dracos Hörweite vor sich hinmurmelte. Dafür hatte sich Dracos Team sehr wahrscheinlich gleich neben den Broadmoor-Brüdern und Charlie Weasley in –zumindest die Hogwarts – Legende gespielt. Wenn Tigris nicht sehr irrte, war es ein Werber von den Harpies, der sich während ihres letzten Spiels mit Clarissas Vater unterhalten hatte.

Tigris wurde ernst. „Es gibt noch immer etliche unerledigte Dinge, die zu Ende gebracht werden müssen."

Tigris dachte da vor allem an die Schattengemeinschaft. Er würde die Zeremonie durchführen müssen, die Fiona die Leitung übertrug. Dann war da Barny Dunstan. Der Junge war inzwischen aufgewacht, aber er war verängstigt genug, dem Schulleiter aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er mied auch so gut er es konnte seine Hausgenossen, welche so taten als verstünden sie nicht, was los war. Tigris hatte seinen Unwillen sehr deutlich gemacht, nachdem Barny einige merkwürdige Unfälle zugestoßen waren, als er nach Slytherin zurückkehrte. Sie mussten vor den anderen Häusern und Dumbledore Einigkeit zeigen. Nicht nur das, Professor Snape würde es auch sehr missbilligen, wenn er erfuhr, dass ein Mitglied seines Hauses schikaniert wurde. Nichts desto trotz, es musste etwas unternommen werden wegen Barny. Aber Blaise hatte recht – es würde nichts bringen, den Jungen zu zwingen, in die Gemeinschaft zurück zu kommen. Tigris würde warten, bis er von selber zu ihm kam.

Snape, das war sein letztes und größtes Problem. Tigris hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie es kam, dass die Meinung des Mannes plötzlich eine so große Rolle spielte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Mitglieder der Schattengemeinschaft ihren Hausvorstand willig aufnehmen würden, aber der Professor war schnell zu einer Autorität geworden, der sie vertrauten und auf die sie sich verließen. Warum nur? Der Mann war so griesgrämig und unfair wie immer. Na gut, das war nicht ganz gerecht... Snape war gewöhnlich fair zu den Slytherins. Aber er war unfreundlich und gehässig, Tigris konnte nicht verstehen, warum die Slytherin ihm so viel Verehrung entgegen brachten. Leider war es unbestreitbar, dass sie es taten. Tigris hatte Snape niemals zu einem seiner Anführer gemacht, dennoch fand er sich plötzlich auf Zusammenarbeit mit ihm angewiesen. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Er hatte nichts dagegen, seine Position zu teilen, aber er tat es lieber zu seinen eigenen Bedingungen.

„Ein Knut für deine Gedanken.", sagte Draco.

Tigris grinste schief. „Du kennst mich doch. Es ist nichts Wichtiges."

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte Draco von oben herab. Dann sah er Tigris ernst an. „Bleibt dir genug Zeit?"

Tigris nickte, auch wenn er noch keine Ahnung hatte, was er wegen all dem tun würde. „Keine Sorge. Vergiss nicht, wir haben die letzte Woche frei, bis die NEWTs bewertet sind. Genug Zeit, ein paar letzte Dinge zu klären."

Draco zog eine Braue hoch. „Wie du meinst. Ich denke, ich gehe in die Bibliothek und lerne. Kommst du mit?"

Tigris zögerte einen Moment, dann setzte er sich auf. „Sicher." Er mochte die O's für seinen zukünftigen Job nicht brauchen, aber sie würden sich gut in seiner Urkunde machen. Außerdem, wie sagte Blaise immer so schön? Politik.

o

„Bitte, Primus..." Der kleine Junge wirkte gebrochen und erbärmlich. „Bitte...", schluchzte er. „Es tut mir leid."

Tigris sah auf sein verlorenes Schaf hinunter. Eine Welle der Zufriedenheit durchlief ihn. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Junge schließlich zur Vernunft kommen würde. „Du bittest mich um Vergebung?", fragte er. Er war ein wenig amüsiert von dem Ganzen, aber der größere Teil von ihm war noch immer verärgert. Tigris wusste, das war eine gefährliche Mischung, und er sollte seinen Gefühlen nicht so einfach nachgeben, aber im Moment war es ihm egal.

„Ja!"

„Ah... aber ich bin es nicht, den du um Vergebung bitten solltest.", sagte Tigris mit einem Lächeln. „Ich bin es nicht, dem du Unrecht getan hast. Es ist dein Schwur zu dieser Gemeinschaft, den du gebrochen hast." Er deutete zu den anderen im Raum, die ihnen zusahen. „Sie sind es, die du verraten hast. Ihnen schuldest du deine Entschuldigung."

Barny sah sich um und schniefte. „Es tut mir leid.", wiederholte er hilflos. Sie alle hatten dem Jungen den Rücken zugewendet, sobald er die Halle betreten hatte. Tigris hatte ihnen verboten, Barny außerhalb dieser Räume zu bestrafen, aber hier hielt sie nichts davon ab, ihre Abneigung zu zeigen. Es war nur ein kleiner Teil der Slytherins, der heute hier war. Die Gruppe, zu der Barny einmal gehört hatte.

Tigris konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es verletzend genug war. Barnys Freunde waren unter ihnen. Aber der Junge hatte es verdient. Er hatte sie zuerst damit verletzt, das er sie hinterging.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das genug ist.", sagte er.

Barny holte zitternd Luft. „Ich war im Unrecht, das habe ich jetzt eingesehen. Was kann ich denn noch tun um euch zu beweisen, dass es mir leid tut?"

„Es uns beweisen... das ist eine wirklich gute Idee." Tigris musterte Barny, der seinen Blick verwirrt erwiderte. „Ich denke, du solltest allen hier zeigen, wie leid es dir tut." Tigris richtete sich auf. „Wenn du wirklich wieder dazu gehören willst, wirst du sie um Verzeihung bitten. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Du wirst erst wieder hier willkommen sein, wenn jeder von ihnen dir vergeben hat."

Barny sah ihn ungläubig an.

Tigris lächelte kühl. „Es steht dir natürlich frei, diese Gemeinschaft zu verlassen. Du musst mich nur darum bitten."

Der Junge schluckte und sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Freunden zurück, die ihn alle ohne Mitgefühl musterten. „Das ist keine wirkliche Wahl!", rief er schließlich. „Sie werden mich alle hassen!"

„Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben.", entgegnete Tigris. „Du hättest zu mir kommen können. Du hättest uns vertrauen können. Aber das hast du nicht. Nun bist du auf dich allein gestellt."

Barny ballte die Fäuste und schloss die Augen. „Fein. Ich tue es. Aber danach will ich nichts mehr hiermit zu tun haben!"

„Das ist deine Entscheidung.", sagte Tigris unbeteiligt, auch wenn er lieber etwas anderes gehört hätte. Er hatte ihnen versprochen, sie gehen zu lassen. Er würde dieses Versprechen nicht brechen. Er machte eine beiläufige Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab.

Barny zuckte leicht zusammen, als ein glitzernder Nebel ihn umgab und verschwand.

„Denk nicht, dass du jemanden auslassen kannst.", sagte Tigris. „Ich werde es wissen. Dir ist sicher klar, dass es keinem hier gefallen wird, wenn du mich anlügst."

Barny nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Dann stand er auf und ging entschlossen zu dem Mädchen hinüber, das ihm am nächsten stand. „Es tut mir leid, Sabina."

Sabina Fiorelli war keine Person, die lange einen Groll hegen konnte. Sie sah Barny einen Moment lang an, dann nickte sie. „Ich vergebe dir."

Barny lächelte erleichtert und ging zu dem nächsten in der Gruppe. Die meisten vergaben ihm bereitwillig, aber es sollte nicht für immer so einfach bleiben.

Es war einer der Zweitklässler, der kleine Bruder von Lavender Brown, der dem Größeren zuerst mit nichts als einem hässlichen Lächeln begegnete. „Nicht gut genug für mich.", sagte er, und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich bin sicher, das kannst du besser."

„Ich bitte darum, dass du mir verzeihst, Keith.", sagte Barny mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Wenn überhaupt wurde das Lächeln des Kleineren noch hässlicher. „Das hört sich nicht sehr reuevoll für mich an.", sagte er, von dem Kichern seiner Klassenkameraden begleitet. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir zeigst, wie schön du betteln kannst."

Barny starrte auf den Kleineren hinunter, dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und ging in die Knie. „Ich bitte dich, mir zu vergeben, Keith."

Keith grinste und tätschelte großmütig Barnys Kopf. „Wenn es denn sein muss – meinetwegen, ich vergebe dir."

„Wozu die Mühe?", sagte eine der Fünftklässlerinnen, als Barny in ihre Richtung sah und aufstehen wollte. „Du kannst gleich bleiben, wo du bist."

o

„Ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu bereden, Mister Malfoy."

Tigris klappte sein Buch zu und sah zu Snape auf. „Natürlich, Professor." Er wechselte einen Blick mit Draco, aber dieser zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. Sein Bruder wusste auch nicht, was ihr Hausvorstand wollte.

„Gut, folgen Sie mir."

Tigris stand auf und folgte Snape aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, mit den langen Schritten des Mannes mitzuhalten. Es wurde schnell klar, dass sie in Richtung von Slytherins Kammer gingen. Also wollte Snape etwas die Gemeinschaft betreffend mit ihm besprechen? Tigris war verwirrt.

Als sie den Vorraum betreten hatten schlug Snape die Tür mit einem Knall hinter sich zu, und Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Knallende Türen würden für ihn immer mit den Wutausbrüchen seines Onkels verknüpft sein, wie alt er auch wurde. Der Gedanke verdross ihn. Er sollte dazu fähig sein, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen.

„Was zum Hades denken Sie sich eigentlich?", zischte Snape wütend.

Tigris runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, worüber Sie reden."

„Ach nein?" Snape gestikulierte ärgerlich. „Als ich herausgefunden habe, dass Sie der Anführer dieser Gemeinschaft sind, habe ich angenommen, Sie wären fähig diese Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt."

„Geht es um Barny?", fragte Tigris, noch immer nicht sicher, warum Snape sich so aufregte.

„Geht es um Barny?", echote Snape aufgebracht. „Natürlich geht es um Barny. Sind Sie von Natur aus so schwer von Begriff, oder bedarf es Übung?"

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, wie Sie mit mir reden.", erwiderte Tigris kühl. „Ich bin keins Ihrer ungezogenen Gören."

Snapes Blick machte es klar, was er von dieser Behauptung hielt, nämlich nichts. „Wirklich? Ihr Verhalten lässt mich anderes denken."

Tigris zögerte einen Moment, dann ohrfeigte er den Mann. Snape war für einen Moment schockiert genug um sprachlos zu sein.

„Du wirst nicht in diesem Ton mit deinem Anführer reden.", sagte Tigris zornig. Er hatte seit Tagen auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, Snape in seine Schranken zu weisen, und nun war er ärgerlich genug, es zu tun. Es wurde Zeit, dass der Mann einsah, dass er hier keine Autorität besaß.

„Ich habe nicht geschworen, dir zu Füßen zu kriechen.", sagte Snape gefährlich leise. „Mein Eid betrifft die Interessen der Gemeinschaft und nichts anderes."

Tigris ballte zornig die Fäuste. „Als ein Mitglied dieser Gemeinschaft schuldest du mir Respekt! Diese Gemeinschaft baut auf Loyalität auf, gegenüber allen anderen Mitgliedern, und gegenüber deinen Anführern! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meine Autorität untergräbst, egal was du außerhalb dieser Räume bist!"

„Ah, darum geht es.", sagte Snape, die Arme verschränkend. „Du hast Angst um deine Position. Wie... kindisch. Ebenso kindisch, wie der Missbrauch dieser Position um einen deiner Hausgenossen zu quälen. Ich sollte nicht überrascht sein. Ich nehme an, als unser Anführer stehst du über dieser großartigen Loyalität zu allen anderen? Oder wird sie nur anders definiert? Ansonsten fällt es mir schwer zu erklären, wie es dazu kommt, dass einige meiner Slytherins nichts besseres zu tun haben, als sich gegenseitig zu übertreffen einen der ihren zu demütigen. Es ist ein großartiger Spaß, wie es scheint."

„Ich habe Barny nicht dazu gezwungen.", entgegnete Tigris ärgerlich. „Er hat seine Strafe freiwillig akzeptiert."

„Spiel mir nicht vor so ignorant zu sein.", sagte Snape eisig. „Er hat drei weitere Jahre in dieser Schule vor sich. Drei Jahre in denen er in seinem eigenen Haus zum Ausgestoßenen würde, ohne sich zu erinnern warum. Das ist keine Wahl."

„Er hatte eine Wahl, als er sich entschlossen hat uns zu verraten!", schrie Tigris. „Er hatte eine Wahl als er zu Dumbledore ging und alles in Gefahr gebracht hat, was ich... was wir hier aufgebaut haben. Denken Sie das war einfach? Wir haben es für sie getan, es war harte Arbeit, und das einzige was wir im Gegenzug dafür erwartet haben war ein wenig Dankbarkeit. Aber dieser undankbare kleine Wicht konnte seine große Klappe nicht halten, und nun kann ich mich mit den Konsequenzen herumschlagen. Als wenn ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte! Die anderen können ihn dazu zwingen einen Bauchtanz aufzuführen und ihnen die Füße zu küssen, es kümmert mich nicht. Er hat es verdient!"

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Snape.

Tigris atmete tief durch.

„Du bist enttäuscht. Du fühlst dich nicht genug anerkannt. Deswegen ist es nur recht und billig, wenn einer deiner Schützlinge von den anderen terrorisiert wird. Ganz egal, dass du eine Verantwortung hast. Deine verletzten Gefühle sind um so viel wichtiger. Oh ja, ich verstehe. Entschuldige, wenn ich als der Vorstand dieses Hauses diese Ansicht nicht teilen kann."

Tigris verspürte ein sehr intensives Verlangen danach, den Mann zu verhexen.

Snape lächelte triumphierend. „Wie erbärmlich du bist.", zischte er, einen Schritt auf Tigris zutretend. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten mit boshaftem Genuss. „Ein gedankenloses, verwöhntes _Kind_. Sag mir, fühlst du dich nicht genug gewertschätzt? Wie konnte dieser wertlose kleine Wicht es nur wagen, dir nicht mit der gleichen geistlosen Bewunderung zu folgen wie der Rest deiner seligen Verehrer? Das allein ist eine Sünde die Strafe verdient, ist es nicht so? Oh bewahre, jemand hat Tigris Malfoy unterstellt er wäre ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher wie der Rest von uns und sich nicht bei dem Anblick seiner Werke vor Ehrfurcht überschlagen! Ich bin sicher, das hat furchtbar weh getan."

„Sei still!", rief Tigris ärgerlich. Er fühlte, wie Wut in ihm aufflammte, und mit jedem von Snapes Worten mehr und mehr brannte.

Snape betrachtete ihn eisig, hasserfüllt. „Warum? Kannst du mit meinem Mitgefühl nicht umgehen? Wie merkwürdig, ich dachte, dass wäre genau das, worauf du es abgesehen hast – Mitleid und kriecherische Scheinheiligkeit... oh, und natürlich die Demütigung derer, die das Spiel nicht mitspielen."

Tigris stieß einen Schrei aus, als sein Zorn gleich einem weißglühenden Funkenregen explodierte. Er hatte nicht einmal bewusst wahrgenommen, dass er die Hand in Snapes Richtung zum Schlag gehoben hatte, bis der Mann von einer unsichtbaren Kraft quer durch den Raum geschleudert wurde. Snape traf die Wand zwischen den leeren Porträtrahmen mit einem dumpfen Schlag, und zuckte, nicht viel anderes als die Spinnen die Tigris verhext hatte, wirklich, bis er schließlich regungslos zu Boden fiel.

„Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst still sein!", rief Tigris ärgerlich, tief durchatmend. Er schloss die Augen und wartete, bis der Zorn nachließ. Als er sie öffnete, hatte Snape sich noch immer nicht bewegt. Ein ungutes Gefühl befiel Tigris. „Snape?", sagte er unsicher. „Professor? Kommen Sie, das ist nicht lustig, stehen Sie auf."

Er erhielt keine Antwort und machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf Snape zu. Dann sah er das Blut auf dem Boden und ihm wurde kalt. „Oh, Mordred verflucht."

o

Der Dunkle Lord hatte wieder einmal einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Das war das erste, was Snape in den Sinn kam. Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte, und die Mutter aller Kopfschmerzen tobte hinter seiner Stirn. Er war verflucht worden, was hieß, er musste so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine kommen, wenn er überleben wollte. Snape versuchte sich aufzusetzen und fand, dass er auf etwas überraschend weichem lag. Einen Moment lang war er verwirrt, dann fielen ihm die letzten Ereignisse wieder ein und er stöhnte.

Merlin, nachdem er so lange überlebt hatte sollte er langsam gelernt haben, seinen Mund zu halten. Aber nein, wie es schien hatte er noch immer die Begabung, psychotische und geistig instabile zu mächtige Zauberer zu provozieren. _Severus Snape, du bist ein Idiot_, sagte er sich selbst. Dann öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte in dem zu hellen Licht.

Der reuevolle Junge in dem Stuhl neben ihm sah weder psychotisch noch besonders mächtig aus. Das bewies nur, wie sehr Äußerlichkeiten in die Irre führen konnten. Wenn einer das wissen sollte, dann Snape.

Snape schloss die Augen und dachte darüber nach, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Mächtig oder nicht, ihm war nicht danach, vor einem verzogenen Kind zu Kreuze zu kriechen... und er hatte in dieser Hinsicht jedes Wort gemeint, was er gesagt hatte. Es war nur nicht immer klug, zu sagen, was man dachte. Als wenn er das nicht wüsste. Andererseits, die Schmerzen die ihn durchzuckten und sein sehr aktiver Überlebensinstinkt rieten ihm dazu, sich mit diesem kleinen Monster gut zu stellen. Er zog innerlich eine Grimasse. Vielleicht gab es ja eine Möglichkeit, das zu tun, ohne den letzten Krumen Würde zu verlieren.

„Sie sind wach.", sagte eine zurückhaltende Stimme.

Snape öffnete widerstrebend die Augen. Es war sinnlos, der Sache aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen. Er hatte keine Wahl, als es hier und jetzt zu klären. Wie er sein Leben manchmal hasste. Das Schlimmste daran war, er hatte es sich selbst eingebrockt. Irgendwo da oben waren Götter die ihn hassten, und er war verflucht immer die falschen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wie erbärmlich, dachte er angewidert. Er verabscheute Selbstmitleid, am meisten bei sich selbst.

„Ja.", sagte er heiser. Er stellte mit Widerwillen fest, dass seine Stimme zu einem Krächzen verzerrt war. „Was wollen Sie?" Er gab sein Bestes sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht resigniert klang. Er war kaum fähig, seine Arme zu heben. Was immer Tigris wollte, er würde seinen Willen bekommen, was Snape davon hielt zählte nicht.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte der Junge. „Ich wollte nicht... Ich... Sie haben mich so wütend gemacht."

Snape fühlte sich plötzlich an einen älteren Malfoy erinnert, und unterdrückte einen abfälligen Laut. _Es war keine Absicht, Severus, ich war nur so wütend... _Was hast du deinen Söhnen noch vererbt, abgesehen von deinen Schwächen, Lucius?Er hasste es, wenn Geschichte sich wiederholte. Es war ein Testament menschlicher Idiotie. Die Malfoys waren schon immer höchst begnadete Idioten gewesen. Dass er unfähig war, sich von ihrem Charme zu lösen, machte ihn zu nichts anderem.

„Ich bitte demütig um Vergebung.", antwortete er sarkastisch. „Es war nicht meine Ansicht, Ihre sensiblen Gefühle in Aufregung zu versetzen, aber ich habe die Folter so vermisst."

Tigris stieß zischend die Luft aus. „Was ist es nur mit Ihnen, was in mir das Bedürfnis erweckt, Sie gleich noch mal gegen eine Wand zu schleudern?"

Snape starrte an die Decke und fragte sich stumm, ob er ein wenig zu hart auf dem Kopf aufgetroffen war, oder warum zum Hades sein Mund ein Eigenleben zu haben schien. „Ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich ist es meine bestechende Persönlichkeit."

„Oder vielleicht haben Sie tatsächlich Sehnsucht nach Schmerzen."

„Oh ja, brillant, Mister Malfoy. Es ist mein geheimer Ergeiz, von unbeherrschten Halbstarken wie Ihnen gequält zu werden, deswegen bin ich überhaupt nur Lehrer geworden, konnten Sie sich das nicht denken?"

Tigris starrte ihn an, dann lachte er plötzlich. „Sie sind _unfassbar_, Snape. Haben Sie nicht den geringsten Respekt?"

„Vor Ihnen?" Snape verzog abfällig den Mund. „Niemals. Ich bin zu vielen weiseren und beeindruckenden Zauberern in meinem Leben begegnet. Sie sind nur ein Kind, das mit dem Feuer spielt."

„Es könnte Sie sehr leicht verbrennen."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich, als Schmerz sein Rückrad entlang schoss. „Das wird es ohnehin. Ich denke kaum, dass es einen Unterschied macht, was ich sage."

„Hmm." Tigris musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie das wirklich glauben."

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber ich weigere mich, Sie zu respektieren. Gerade im Moment sind Sie nicht mehr als ein aus den Strängen geschlagener Schulrowdie, und ich weigere mich... ich weigere mich Sie in Ihren Allüren noch zu unterstützen."

Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen.

Snape hatte inzwischen Gelegenheit gefunden, sich zu orientieren. Er war in dem Seitenraum der Halle, in der sich die Schattengemeinschaft traf. Tigris musste ihn hier hinunter gebracht haben. Es ergab Sinn, da Tigris seinen Vorrat an Heiltränken hier aufbewahrte. Snape fragte sich beiläufig, ob er irgendwann einen davon bekommen würde, oder ob er darum betteln musste. Wie um seine Stimmung zu betätigen nahmen seine Kopfschmerzen noch einen Schlag zu.

Eine Weile herrschte schweigen und Tigris atmete lang und tief. „Ich verabscheue Sie.", sagte er dann. „Ich habe Sie von dem Moment an verabscheut, and dem ich Sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Sie schaffen es jedes Mal, mich zur Weißglut zu bringen. Aber ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass Sie ein verdammt intelligenter Bastard sind, und Draco mag Sie. So ungern ich es auch eingestehe, Sie mögen Recht haben. Ich habe überreagiert. Mit Barny... und mit Ihnen wohl auch. Aber es ist jetzt zu spät, etwas zu ändern."

Snape lachte heiser. „Was für ein herzergreifendes Geständnis. Glauben Sie mir, diese Gefühle beruhen auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Man sollte glauben, Sie hätten einen gewissen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Ansonsten wundert es mich, dass Sie noch immer über der Erde sind.", sagte Tigris ruhig.

Snape grinste ironisch. „Oh, aber wie Sie sagten, mag Draco mich. Sie würden ihn nicht verärgern wollen, indem Sie mich umbringen."

„Vielleicht. Aber er wird darüber hinweg kommen, wenn ich Sie nur ein wenig foltere und verstümmele."

Snapes Grinsen erlosch. „Führt diese Unterhaltung irgendwohin? Wenn nicht, dann würde es mich freuen, wenn Sie mit dem fortfahren würden, was Sie zu tun beabsichtigen. Das, oder Sie geben mir einen Ihrer Heiltränke. Ich habe gelogen, wissen Sie. Ich finde Schmerzen nicht wirklich erbauend."

Tigris zögerte einen Moment, dann öffnete er den Vorratsschrank an der Seite und reichte Snape eine der enthaltenen Phiolen. Snape versuchte, sie zu greifen, und verzog das Gesicht, als er erfolglos war. Was immer es war, womit Tigris ihn verhext hatte, es war ein hässlicher Fluch.

Tigris öffnete das Fläschchen, und Snape ließ es widerstrebend zu, dass der Junge ihm den Trank einflösste. Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper und er fühlte mit Erleichterung, wie seine verkrampften Muskeln sich lockerten und wieder auf seine Anweisungen reagierten. Er setzte sich schwerfällig auf. Einen Augenblick lang drehte sich alles, und er schwankte, bis die Welt wieder ins Gleichgewicht geriet.

„Besser?", fragte Tigris.

Snape griff wortlos nach einem Kopfschmerztrank und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Der Nebel hinter seiner Stirn klärte sich. Es machte es sehr viel einfacher, zu denken.

„Was nun?", fragte er, den Jungen vor sich musternd.

„Ich habe versucht, mich bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen, aber offenbar war ich erfolglos damit.", sagte Tigris. „Ich hatte nicht vor, Sie anzugreifen, und ich habe es auch jetzt nicht vor."

„Es würde Ihre Entschuldigung glaubhafter machen, wenn es Ihnen wirklich leid täte.", sagte Snape. Er hob die Hand, als Tigris etwas entgegnen wollte. „Sagen Sie nichts. Sie waren so herzerfrischend ehrlich gerade eben, es wäre traurig, das mit durchsichtigen Lügen zu zerstören." Er stand schwankend auf und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er sich auf den Füßen halten konnte. „Sie vertragen keine Kritik, soviel ist offensichtlich, und ich hätte das voraussehen sollen. Es gibt wirklich nicht viel mehr dazu zu sagen."

„Vielleicht brauche ich jemanden, der mich kritisiert.", sagte Tigris ernsthaft. „Jemand, der nicht zu rücksichtsvoll oder zu ängstlich ist die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Snape sah ihn ungläubig an. „Und dafür verhext wird? Nein danke, jemand anderes kann diesen Job haben."

„Ich will, dass Sie die Leitung der Gemeinschaft zusammen mit Fiona übernehmen."

„Was?" Snape war sich sicher, er hatte sich verhört.

„Sie sind die logische Wahl. Die Slytherins vertrauen Ihnen, und Sie werden länger hier sein als die paar Jahre bis zum Anschluss, wie Fiona und jeder andere, der den Posten übernehmen könnte."

„Sie verabscheuen es, wie sehr die Slytherins sich an mich wenden.", sagte Snape.

„Ja, und vielleicht ist das der allerbeste Grund. Ich habe diese Gemeinschaft nicht für meinen persönlichen Nutzen gegründet, wissen Sie? Ich tat es für Slytherin. Sie hatten Recht mit Barny, sosehr ich es auch hasse das zuzugeben. Ja, sehen Sie ruhig selbstzufrieden aus. Ich habe diesen Posten von Anfang an nicht gewollt. Ich... ich hätte diese Sache nicht so außer Kontrolle geraten lassen sollen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie dieser Aufgabe besser gewachsen sind als ich. Um ehrlich zu sein, es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass Sie sehr viel besser mit Autorität umgehen können, aber ich hoffe, Fiona hat genug Selbstbewusstsein, Ihnen Paroli zu bieten. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin froh, dieses Jahr zu gehen. Sie mögen es nicht glauben, aber ich kenne meine Schwächen."

Snape war überrascht. Er hatte nicht so viel Einsicht von dem arroganten Jungen erwartet, aber dann, es war leichter, Fehler einzusehen die offensichtlich geworden waren. Dennoch, es überraschte ihn um so mehr, welche Konsequenzen Tigris daraus gezogen hatte. Er machte sich nichts vor, Tigris hatte allen Grund zu glauben, dass er seine Position missbrauchen würde. Er hatte es in der Vergangenheit getan. Aber niemals gegenüber seinen Slytherins, und er hatte nicht vor, das zu ändern. Er sprach den letzten Gedanken laut aus.

Tigris nickte. „Ja, Sie sind fair uns gegenüber, auch wenn es nicht immer leicht fällt das einzusehen." Er sah Snape nachdenklich an. „Ich... brauche Sie, Professor. Ich verabscheue Sie, und ich respektiere Sie nicht sonderlich, nicht offensichtlich zumindest, aber... vielleicht kommt das daher, dass Sie so verdammt ehrlich mit dem sind, was Sie denken. Ich brauche jemanden, der ehrlich zu mir ist."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. Tigris glaubte, er wäre ehrlich ihm gegenüber? Ja, vielleicht hatte er ihm Grund gegeben, das zu glauben. Es gab ohne Zweifel Dinge, bei denen er ehrlich war. Wenn der Junge jedoch wirklich glaubte, er könnte ihm vertrauen, war er ein unglaublicher Narr. Selbst Lucius wusste es besser. Aber wer war er, zu protestieren, wenn es zu seinem Vorteil war? Es war schließlich immer die Dummheit anderer gewesen, die ihm half zu Überleben.

„Ich denke, diesen Gefallen kann ich Ihnen tun.", sagte Snape. „Ich habe sicherlich kein Problem damit, Ihnen zu sagen, was für ein Idiot Sie sind."

Tigris lachte trocken. „Glauben Sie ja nicht, das gibt Ihnen das Recht, mich ungestraft zu beleidigen, wann immer sie wollen. Ich weiß es besser, als Sie davon abhalten zu wollen, aber Sie wissen ja, wir haben genug Heiltränke hier."

Snape zog eine Braue hoch. „Leere Drohungen. Sie müssen noch üben in der Rolle des narzisstischen kleinen Despoten, aber Sie sind auf einem guten Weg dahin."

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. „Sie haben im nächsten Jahr genug Gelegenheit, mir ein Vorbild zu geben. Schließlich gefallen Sie sich doch schon seit Jahren in dieser Rolle, oder nicht?"

„Nein, das ist Lucius. Ich begnüge mich mit der des verbitterten, griesgrämigen Mitläufers am Seitenrand. Die Aufmerksamkeit die man dadurch erregt ist weitaus ungefährlicher."

Tigris warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dann lachte er. Bedauerlich. Ein zu kleiner Fisch. Snape hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

o

Die NEWTs verstrichen wie ein Traum, alles woran sich Tigris später erinnern würde, war die allumfassende Anspannung, die ihren ganzen Jahrgang beherrschte, das Brüten über noch immer unvollständig erscheinenden Unterlagen und fieberhafte Diskussionen darüber, was wohl gefragt werden würde, und „hast du dich mit diesem Thema schon beschäftigt? Bei Merlin, denkst du wirklich, das wird drankommen?" – und dann war es vorbei. Ein paar Stunden des Schreibens ellenlanger Pergamentrollen, bis seine Hand sich um den Griffel verkrampfte, die skeptischen Blicke uralt erscheinender Zauberer und Hexen, die sich langsam zu Anerkennung verformten, und alles was übrig blieb war das Warten auf die Entscheidung, die ihrer aller weiteres Schicksal bestimmen würde. Dumbledore zwinkerte seelenruhig vor sich hin, während die Zukunft in der Schwebe hing, und Tigris nahm sich vor, wenn er Tracey noch einmal mehr sagen hören würde „Ich habe es verhauen. Ich weiß die Prüfer hassen mich.", würde er sie mit bloßen Händen erwürgen, in der Mitte der großen Halle, vor aller Augen.

Dann schließlich kamen die Eulen des Verhängnisses zu ihnen allen herabgeschwebt, und als er die ungebrochene Reihe der „Ohnegleichen" sah, die seine und Dracos Urkunden zierte, sagte Tigris im Brustton der Überzeugung, dass er die ganze Zeit nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Er glaubte es beinah selbst.

Dennoch konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, Tracey für lächerlich zu halten, die ihre Pergamentrolle glücklich schluchzend an sich klammerte, und dabei strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Selbst Vincent und Gregory präsentierten jeder ihre drei NEWTs mit Stolz und es gab zumindest in Slytherin keinen, der nicht mit vollem Herzen die Party mitfeierte, die bis in die späten Morgenstunden dauerte. Dass die große Halle tatsächlich in Grün und Silber hervorragend aussah, war nur der letzte Schliff an einem der großartigsten Tage seines Lebens. Tigris würde ihn für immer in Erinnerung behalten.

o

Mme. Pomfrey rückte ihren Kittel zurecht, auf seltsame Weise besorgt und selbstzufrieden zugleich. „Sind Sie sicher?", fragte sie zum wohl tausendsten Mal.

Draco sah sie mit trockenem Amüsement an. „Sind _Sie_ denn sicher, Madame? So oft wie Sie fragen könnte man zu dem Schluss kommen..."

„Natürlich bin ich sicher.", unterbrach sie ihn beleidigt. „Ich habe mir schließlich nicht umsonst Arm und Bein ausgerissen, oder? Ich schwöre, wenn ich nur noch eins dieser furchtbaren Zitronenbonbons essen muss..."

Draco lachte leise. „Sehen Sie. Wie könnte ich mich da widersetzen?"

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick und er seufzte. „Ich bin erwachsen, Mme. Pomfrey. Ich weiß, was ich tue, und ja, ich bin sicher. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es wird alles gut verlaufen, glauben sie mir."

Draco setzte seine Unterschrift schwungvoll und ohne zu Zögern auf das Pergament und fragte sich, ob er es selbst glaubte.

o

Zwinkernde blaue Augen betrachteten Tigris über die Ränder einer halbmondförmigen Brille und es gab ihm ein grenzenloses Gefühl der Befriedigung, dass dies sehr wahrscheinlich das letzte, allerletzte Mal war, dass er in diesem verdammten Büro saß. Der alte Mann vor ihm war ein Relikt, und schon bald würde er ihn hoffentlich vergessen.

„Weißt du bereits, was du nun tun wirst, nach dem du Hogwarts mit so hervorragenden Noten abgeschlossen hast?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht...", sagte Tigris leichthin. Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, diese Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. „Ich hörte, Mister Borgin ist auf der Suche nach einer Aushilfskraft, vielleicht hat er Interesse an mir."

Dumbledores Zwinkern ließ ein wenig nach. „Das wäre eine wahrhafte Vergeudung deines Potentials.", sagte der alte Zauberer.

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. „Will ich wissen, was Sie für einen geeigneten Einsatz dieses Potentials halten würden? Ich denke nicht, oder? Nicht dass es Sie etwas angeht, aber Mme. Ringwood hat mir einen Lehrlingsvertrag angeboten. Ich habe mich entschieden, bei ihr für meinen Meisterbrief in Artefaktkunde in die Lehre zu gehen, und vielleicht einen Magister, wenn Meister Akela sich bereitfindet."

„Ein ehrgeiziger Vorsatz." Es war nicht zu sagen, ob Dumbledore erfreut darüber war oder nicht.

„Nun, ich bin nicht umsonst ein Slytherin.", erwiderte Tigris mit Unwillen.

„Du wirst einen Meister in Tränkekunde brauchen, wenn ich mich nicht irre.", sagte Dumbledore zwinkernd. „Kann ich dann damit rechnen, dich in Zukunft öfter hier zu sehen?"

Tigris versuchte sich krampfhaft an die sehr seltenen Momente zu erinnern, in denen er den einmischungsfreudigen alten Greis vor ihm nicht hasste. „Wir werden sehen."

„Ich denke, es ist anzunehmen, dass du deinen Bruder hin und wieder besuchen wirst."

Tigris sah Dumbledore verwirrt an. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Oh, hat er es dir nicht gesagt?", fragte Dumbledore reuelos. „Nun dann, es ist nicht an mir, es dir mitzuteilen, ich entschuldige mich."

„Mir was mitzuteilen?", fragte Tigris mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Was haben Sie diesmal getan, alter Mann?"

Dumbledore begegnete ihm mit einem langen, betrübten Blick. „Es gab einmal eine Zeit, in der du wusstest, dass du mir vertrauen kannst."

„Und welch ein Narr ich war.", entgegnete Tigris mitleidslos. „Sie wollen es mir nicht sagen? Fein, ich bin sicher, Draco sagt es mir selbst. War das alles, weswegen Sie mich hergerufen haben? Wenn ja, ich versichere Ihnen, ich kann es nicht erwarten zu gehen."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass meine Tür dir immer offen steht, Har... Tigris. Du magst bestrebt sein, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen, aber ich werde sie immer in Ehren halten... für uns beide."

„Wie rührend von Ihnen." Tigris erhob sich. „Ich verabschiede mich. Ich muss gestehen, ich sage ohne Bedauern nicht ‚Auf Wiedersehen'."

Er ging.

o

An dem Tag, an dem sie Hogwarts verließen war strahlender Sonnenschein. Es war, als wollte sich die alte Burg noch einmal in ihrem schönsten Licht präsentieren. Tigris war überrascht, dass er am Ende doch einen Funken Wehmut fühlte. Dumbledore hatte Recht, er würde zurückkehren. Snape hatte eingewilligt, ihn für den Tränketeil seiner Magisterarbeit zu unterrichten. Tigris war sehr zufrieden darüber, es würde ihm die Möglichkeit geben, die Schattengemeinschaft im Auge zu behalten. Hogwarts war Schauplatz einiger der schönsten und der schlimmsten Ereignisse in seinem Leben gewesen, es verwunderte wohl nicht, dass er ein wenig traurig war, es zu verlassen.

Ein neuer Abschnitt seines Lebens begann, und er wusste noch nicht genau, wohin er ihn führen würde. Aber Tigris wusste, damals, als er als Elfjähriger das erste Mal diese Mauern betreten hatte, hätte er sich was immer ihn erwartete niemals vorgestellt.

Tigris' Blick ging unwillkürlich zu seinen alten Freunden hinüber, die mit ihnen zusammen auf den Zug warteten. Ron und Dean begannen ihre Aurorenausbildung, das wusste er. Die beiden hatten lautstark genug davon berichtet. Wie sie es all den dunklen Zauberern so wie Tigris zeigen würden. Es schien, sie wollten eigenhändig die Zaubererwelt von allem Übel befreien. Nun, man würde sehen.

Ginny und Hermione standen in einer engen Umarmung und flüsterten sich gegenseitig Worte zu, die nur sie hörten. Es war das erste Mal, dass Tigris die beiden so offensichtlich zusammen sah. Es überraschte ihn. Hermione war schließlich muggelgeboren, und er hatte oft genug die Vorurteile von Ihresgleichen mitbekommen. Aber wie es schien, war Hermione wie immer die Ausnahme. Tigris lächelte unwillkürlich. Sie begann eine Karriere im Ministerium, in der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit. Sein Vater hatte sich darüber aufgeregt, wie sehr die Standards im Ministerium nachließen. Anscheinend wurmte es Lucius, dass eine Muggelgeborene eine Stelle erhielt, mit der _er_ einmal angefangen hatte. Bekommen hatte er sie offensichtlich nur durch Geld und Beziehungen, aber Hermione brauchte das alles nicht. Sie war Hexe genug, um es selbst zu erreichen.

Tigris war dankbar, dass sie in Reichweite bleiben würde. Im Ministerium würde sie sicher sein... so sicher zumindest, wie eine muggelgeborene Hexe mit Beziehungen zu den Phönixern in diesen Zeiten sein konnte.

Er verlor die beiden Mädchen aus den Augen, als der rote Zug einfuhr, und alles zu den Einstiegen drängte. Tigris hatte Draco noch immer nicht zu seiner Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore gefragt. Er hoffte, sein Bruder hatte nichts Törichtes getan. Aber das hatte Zeit, bis sie zuhause ankamen.

Tigris warf einen letzten Blick zu der Burg zurück und bestieg den Hogwartsexpress zum allerletzten Mal, als seine Schulzeit wirklich zuende ging.

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Dax, KleineLady87, Reditus Mortis, indy, Mideon, Dschingis, spellwinder, minnilein, vege, Caecus Dumbledore, Liriel2006, strega79, schwarzeKatze, Milli, Gandalf90, Saleru_

„_Ah, Fragen! Fragen!" Die Muse Thalia hüpft aufgeregt auf und ab und schwenkt einen dicken Stapel Papier._

_Robin betrachtet sie amüsiert. „Komm zur Sache, Liebes. Gib mal her." Er nimmt ihr den Stapel aus der Hand und beginnt zu lesen. _

„_Nummer eins: Hat Tigris diesen allergischen Schock bekommen, da der größte Feind eines Basilisken ein Hahn ist? Ich hab mal gelesen dass ein Basilisk nur durch den Schrei eines Hahnes getötet werden kann und da passt Hahnenzunge ja sehr gut..."_

_Thalia betrachtet interessiert eine Wolke die strategisch günstig über ihr schwebt. „Ah, was für eine SCHÖNE Frage..." Sie pfeift vor sich hin._

_Robin zieht eine Braue hoch, und liest weiter. _

„_Nummer zwei: Das mit der Animagusverwandlung wird aber noch oder?"_

_Thalia schüttelt heftig ihren Kopf und ihre langen Haare klatschen Robin ins Gesicht. „Nein, das ist nichts, das war nichts und das wird auch nichts." _

_Robin grummelt und reibt sich die Augen._

„_Nummer drei: Wie kommt es, dass der sonst so sichere Tigris, der immer alles unter Kontrolle hatte, und vor allem sich selber, scheinbar mehr und mehr diese Kontrolle zu verlieren scheint?_

_Natürlich, er wird dabei auch wieder menschlicher, aber das ändert ja nichts daran, dass er oft unvorbereitet von absehbaren Ereignissen überrascht wird. Liegt es daran, dass er sich immer seltener in einen Basilisken verwandelt?"_

_Thalia klatscht in die Hände. „Ah, welch eine wunderbare und komplizierte Frage. Es liegt vielleicht daran, dass er sich nicht in einen Basilisken verwandelt. Aber die entscheidenderen Gründe sind denke ich andere. Der wichtigste ist, dass ihr ihn nun öfter aus den Augen von anderen seht. Wenn man im Nachhinein auf die Ereignisse im Teil eins zurückblickt, hatte Tigris wirklich alles so unter Kontrolle? Sind die Ereignisse jetzt wirklich alle für Tigris so absehbar? Es ist ein gewisses Dilemma, vor dem man als Autor steht. Vor einiger Zeit hat mir jemand geschrieben, es passieren in dieser Geschichte oft Dinge, für die man die Erklärung erst viel später erfährt, und das ist frustrierend. Das kommt unter anderem vor allem daher, dass Tigris sie nicht kennt. Aber wenn man als Leser weiß, was Draco, Lucius oder Snape denken, dann sieht man Tigris ein wenig anders als er sich selbst... Denk mal darüber nach. Schließlich, aber nicht letztlich, gibt dann noch den Spruch vom Raben, der unter Spatzen König ist. Tigris hat seine Karten gegenüber Lucius und Snape inzwischen ziemlich offengelegt, sie werden ihn kaum erneut unterschätzen. Er beginnt nun langsam, mit den großen Jungs zu spielen... auch wenn er selbst denken mag, dass er das schon lange meisterhaft kann." _

_Robin blättert._

„_Und noch eine: Warum kommt denn Sarin, unsere Lieblingsschlange, nur noch so nebensächlich vor?"_

_Thalia sieht schuldbewusst drein. „Weil, ich muss es zugeben, sie keine wichtige Rolle in der Handlung spielt. Man wird wieder mehr von ihr sehen, wenn sich das ändert. Es ist nichts anderes als mit Sceolaing. Sie sind da, Tigris sieht sie auch, aber mehr ist eben nicht." Sie zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern. _

„_Okay, weiter: Woher kommt der Name Tigris denn nun?"_

_Die Muse grinst unwillkürlich. „Das wurde noch nicht erraten. Auch wenn wir so viele schöne Vorschläge bekommen haben. Tja... Aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere ist HermyBookworm der Sache schon einmal sehr nahe gekommen."_

„_Hier ist die nächste: Wie hat es Voldemort geschafft, unsterblich zu werden?"_

_Thalia sieht Robin lächelnd an. „Ah, das ist die Frage, nicht wahr? Er hat mit Sicherheit etwas getan."_

_Robin sieht sie etwas frustriert an, aber blättert weiter. „Okay, etwas weniger ernstes: Wie sind denn Hermione und Ginny zusammengekommen?"_

„_Hermione hat Ginny zu sich eingeladen und sie haben die Sommerferien in Frankreich verbracht. Es steht in Teil 1, wenn auch nur am Rande."_

„_Okay, letzte Frage. Wann benutzt Harry endlich mal wieder seine coolen Fähigkeiten? In anderen Worten, kommt demnächst mal wieder ein wenig Aktion?"_

_Thalia kichert. „Keine Sorge, das kommt alles. Vielleicht anders als ihr erwartet, aber wer weiß. Im Augenblick erinnert er noch an ein großes, ungelenkes Fohlen. Aber er wird bald laufen lernen."_

_Robin verbeugt sich schwungvoll. „Nun dann, bis zum nächsten Mal. Hoffentlich früher als dieses Mal, aber versprechen können wir nichts. Ihr seid die Besten! Auf bald!"_

_Er hakt sich bei Thalia ein und die Beiden verschwinden mit einem „Popp"._


	15. SdWCh15: Wahlen

_Disclaimer:_

_**Der Mensch ist nur ein armer Spieler...**_

_Q, du hast hier nichts zu suchen. Geh und ärgere Jean-Luc._

_**Ich bin eine allmächtige Wesenheit, ich kann sein wo ich will. Ich kann dir auch sagen, das Harry Potter JKR gehört.**_

_Wetten dass?_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

15. Wahlen

Draco atmete tief durch, bevor er das Büro seines Vaters betrat. Er wusste, diese Unterhaltung würde nicht einfach werden. Aber er würde nicht klein beigeben, nicht diesmal. Es war sein Leben um das es ging, und seine Entscheidung.

o

Lucius sah auf, als Draco eintrat. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein jüngerer Sohn mit ihm über etwas reden wollte. Draco war seit seiner Ankunft auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾ seltsam nervös gewesen. Es war nicht offensichtlich, aber für jemanden, der Draco sein Leben lang kannte leicht zu erkennen.

Es beunruhigte Lucius, als Draco zuerst seinem Blick auswich, und ihn dann geradezu feindselig anstarrte. Was hatte sein törichtes Kind getan?

„Draco. Du wolltest mit mir reden."

„Ja, Vater."

Draco atmete tief durch, so als wolle er Mut schöpfen, und Lucius' ungute Vorahnung nahm zu.

„Ich wollte mit dir darüber reden, was ich tun werde, nun, da ich die NEWTs bestanden habe."

„Du hast mir nicht geschrieben, was du machen willst, so hatte ich keine Gelegenheit, Vorbereitungen zu treffen, wie bei deinem Bruder.", sagte Lucius. „Aber es ist nicht zu spät, etwas zu arrangieren. Es gibt immer ein paar Leute im Ministerium, die mir einen Gefallen schulden."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.", sagte Draco. „Ich habe bereits eine Stelle."

„Ich bin sicher du... Was?" Lucius Hand verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich um seine Stuhllehne.

„Ich habe bereits eine Stelle.", wiederholte Draco, nun mit einer trotzigen Zielstrebigkeit. „Mme. Pomfrey hat eingewilligt, mich für das kommende Jahr als ihren Assistenten einzustellen, so dass ich nächstes Jahr in St. Mungos die Ausbildung zum Heiler beginnen kann. Sie kennt einen anerkannten Heiler dort, Heiler Smethwyk. Sie wird mir ein Empfehlungsschreiben geben, und er hat eingewilligt, mein Mentor zu sein, wenn sie mir nach diesem Jahr ein gutes Zeugnis geben kann."

Lucius' Herz machte einen Satz. Er versuchte, mit eisernem Willen, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich bin beeindruckt.", sagte er so neutral er konnte. „Du hast den Ehrgeiz, diese Ausbildung zu machen und hast bewiesen, dass du auch ohne meine Unterstützung erreichen kannst, was du willst. Du hast meinen Respekt."

Draco sah überrascht aus.

„Du hast gezeigt, dass du unabhängig bist.", fuhr Lucius fort. „Nun können wir darüber reden, was du wirklich dieses Jahr tun wirst."

Dracos Gesicht wurde steinern. „Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, was ich tun werde.", fauchte er.

Lucius' Hände umfassten die Stuhllehne vor sich fester, bis dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er kannte diese Art von Sturheit nur zu gut. Sein Sohn war besessen davon, diesen wahnsinnigen Plan durchzuziehen. „Sei kein Narr, Draco.", sagte er gepresst. „Es geht hier um mehr, als dein pubertäres Streben danach, unabhängig zu sein. Du willst das nächste Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen? Du weißt, dass das unmöglich ist. Denk nach, Junge! Du hast dem Dunklen Lord einen Eid gegeben! Du bist eingeschworen, diesen Sommer dein Mal zu empfangen. Du kannst nicht einfach unter Dumbledores Nase herumwandern, während du dabei bist, unserem Lord deinen Wert zu beweisen. Was diese Fixierung von dir darauf, Heilkunde zu studieren betrifft – wir haben bereits darüber geredet."

Lucius hatte kaum geendet, da wusste er schon, dass seine Rede keinen Effekt auf seinen Sohn hatte. Draco hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst und seine ganze Haltung drückte Auflehnung aus.

„Ich bin sicher, unser Lord wird auch bereit sein, noch ein Jahr zu warten, bis ich mein Mal empfange.", sagte sein Junge mit unbeirrbarem Trotz. „Wenn ich durchgefallen wäre, oder aus einem anderen Grund in Hogwarts bleiben müsste, wäre es schließlich auch nicht anders."

Unbeachtet der Tatsache, wie lächerlich allein der Gedanke war, dass Draco bei den NEWTs hätte durchfallen können. Als wenn der Dunkle Lord jemandem nur nach Lust und Laune das Privileg gewährte, vor seinem Abschluss in seine Reihen aufgenommen zu werden. Lucius zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, und sich nicht von der Wut überwältigen zu lassen, die sich wie eine glühende Schlange in seiner Brust ringelte.

Draco hielt unsicher inne. „Er wird es verstehen."

Lucius lachte beinahe hysterisch. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Draco? Er wird es verstehen? Du erwartest _Verständnis_ von dem Dunklen Lord? Du hast keinen Wert für ihn, nicht mehr als ein Käfer an der Wand, und wie einen Käfer der ihn ärgert wird er dich vernichten, wenn du dich ihm widersetzt. Er hat erfahrenere und lange in seinem Dienst befindliche Zauberer für weniger umgebracht. Beende diesen Wahnsinn. Du wirfst dein Leben weg für eine kindische Obsession!"

„Du verstehst es nicht!", schrie Draco. „Du hast es von Anfang an nicht verstanden! Dies ist keine fixe Idee von mir, es ist was ich bin! Es ist mein Leben, meine Bestimmung! Ich bin mit dem Blut eines Heilers geboren, es ist das Blut unserer Familie. Alles was du mir beigebracht hast über unsere Geschichte, über Tradition, über das was wir sind... was uns unterscheidet einfachen Schlammblütlern, _das_ ist unsere Geschichte! Eine Bestimmung die in unserem Blut liegt seit Generationen. Ich werde mich dem nicht widersetzen und mein Leben lang unglücklich und mittelmäßig bleiben nur um dich zufrieden zu stellen. _Er_ wird das verstehen, auch wenn du es nicht tust!"

„Hast du vor dem Dunklen Lord zu sagen was du bist?", schrie Lucius zurück, nun absolut die Beherrschung verlierend. „Begreifst du nicht, dass das Selbstmord ist?"

„Ich werde ihm sagen, dass ich ein normaler Heiler bin!", rief Draco. „Er weiß, dass die Begabung zu heilen in unserer Familie liegt. Dein Vater war ein Heiler, du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass er deshalb neutral geblieben ist!"

„Ja, und er ist gestorben dafür!", schrie Lucius, außer sich.

Draco starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Ja, ich habe dir das niemals erzählt, nicht wahr?", sagte Lucius, noch immer bebend vor Zorn. Er fühlte sich hilflos, weil es ihm nicht gelang Draco umzustimmen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sein Sohn tat, was er vorhatte. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich Neleus Snape umgebracht habe? Er hat deine Großeltern auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords vergiftet. Jeder dachte, sie starben durch einen Unfall, dass dein Großvater sich an Drachenpocken angesteckt hätte und sie nicht rechtzeitig einen Heiler erreichten, als sie das Reservat besuchten. Aber ich kenne die Wahrheit. Der Bastard, er prahlte damit, als er sah, dass ich das Mal empfangen hatte. Der Dunkle Lord befahl ihren Tod, weil sie sich ihm nicht anschließen wollten, und er hat sie niemals getroffen. Sie haben ihm niemals ein Versprechen gegeben. Glaubst du wirklich, er wird _dich_ am Leben lassen?"

Draco war sehr bleich geworden, aber er hatte seine Fäuste geballt. „Ich habe mich ihm bereits angeschlossen.", sagte er stur. „Ich werde ihm meinen Wert beweisen, sobald ich Hogwarts verlasse. Er wird es verstehen, ich weiß dass er es wird. Er wird mich vielleicht bestrafen, weil ich es ihm nicht früher gesagt habe, aber er wird mich nicht umbringen. Du willst nur, dass ich tue was du sagst, aber das werde ich nicht. Ich habe gekämpft für diese Chance, und ich werde sie nicht verschenken, nicht für dich."

Lucius packte Draco und schüttelte ihn, als könnte er Verstand in ihn hineinschütteln. „Es geht hierbei nicht um mich, Kind. Es geht um dein Leben, bist du wirklich so dumm?"

„Ja, es ist mein Leben!", entgegnete Draco trotzig. „Es ist mein Leben, und meine Entscheidung was ich damit tue."

„Deine Entscheidung es wegzuwerfen?", rief Lucius zornig. „Offensichtlich bist du lang noch nicht erwachsen genug, Entscheidungen zu treffen! Ich nehme sie dir ab, verstehst du mich? Du wirst tun was ich sage, und diesen Irrsinn vergessen!"

„Nein!", schrie Draco. „Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen!"

„Ich kann und ich werde!", schrie Lucius. Er traf nicht einmal die bewusste Entscheidung, Draco zu schlagen, er tat es einfach. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben Draco gegenüber so hilflos und frustriert gefühlt.

Draco hob instinktiv die Arme um sich zu schützen und Lucius' Stock traf seinen Unterarm. Es gab ein hässliches Knacken, als der Knochen brach. Draco fiel zu Boden, den verletzten Arm an die Brust gepresst und die Augen weit vor Schock und Schmerz.

Der zweite Schlag traf Dracos Schulter und er schrie auf.

„Bitte, Vater, hör auf! Es tut mir leid, bitte!"

„Wirst du mir gehorchen?", fragte Lucius, blind vor Wut.

Draco sah zu ihm auf. Seine Lippen bebten. „Nein."

Der dritte Schlag traf den gebrochenen Arm erneut und Draco schrie vor Schmerzen. Beim vierten schaffte er es, sich aus dem Weg zu rollen.

„Bitte Vater! Stopp!" Draco schaffte es auf die Beine und brachte den Tisch zwischen sie.

„Du kannst mir nicht für immer davonrennen.", zischte Lucius.

„Ich weiß." Draco benutzte seinen heilen Arm, um an dem Kragen seiner Robe zu zerren. „Nimm die Peitsche." Die Robe löste sich und Draco schluchzte auf, als er seinen verletzten Arm bewegen musste, um sie ganz auszuziehen, doch er schaffte es. Der Arm verfärbte sich bereits purpurn. Draco duckte sich aus Lucius Reichweite, dann fiel er in der Mitte des Raumes auf die Knie. „Bitte, Vater, nimm die Peitsche."

Lucius schlug ihn beinahe ein weiteres Mal, aber er fing sich und schleuderte seinen Stock von sich weg in den Raum. Er fiel klappernd zu Boden. „Warum?", rief er. „Warum kannst du nicht einfach tun was ich dir sage?"

„Weil es mein Leben ist.", sagte Draco erstickt.

Lucius packte Dracos Haare und riss seinen Kopf zurück. „Ich habe es dir gegeben, dieses Leben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du es wegwirfst, für... für..."

„Eine fixe Idee?", fragte Draco bitter, Tränen in den Augen. „Es ist mein Leben. _Mein_ Leben."

Lucius atmete tief durch. Er wollte nichts mehr, als seinem fehlgeleiteten Sohn Verstand einprügeln, aber er erkannte auch, in diesem Moment, dass es sinnlos war. Nichts würde Dracos Vorsatz ändern, nichts, abgesehen davon ihn zu brechen. Lucius war dazu fähig, er hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, wie einfach es war einen Menschen zu zerstören und neu zusammenzusetzen. Aber das wäre nicht viel anders als Draco umzubringen.

Lucius sah auf den Jungen vor sich hinunter. Er hatte ihn aufwachsen sehen, von seinen ersten, unsicheren Schritten an über alle seine kindlichen Torheiten bis zu dem willenstarken, wenn auch fehlgeleiteten Mann, der nun vor ihm kniete. Er hatte ihn beschützt, so gut es ein Vater konnte. Aber wie alle Eltern irgendwann war er an dem Punkt angekommen, wo alles was er tun konnte vergeblich blieb.

Lucius erinnerte sich an die Persönlichkeiten, die seine Kunst hervorgebracht hatte, und er konnte es nicht tun. Es wäre nicht mehr Draco. Es mochte das Muster all dessen sein, was er sich wünschte, aber es wäre nicht mehr die Person, an die er sein törichtes Herz gehangen hatte. Als wenn ihn die Vergangenheit nicht ausreichend gelehrt hatte, wie sinnlos es war, sich an Menschen binden, die so wankelmütig und verwundbar waren. Er war nicht Voldemort. Er hatte es nie geschafft, seinen Verstand über sein Herz siegen zu lassen.

Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, es zu tun, nicht einmal, um seinem Sohn das Leben zu retten. Einen Moment lang erfüllte ihn seine Schwäche mit Bitterkeit. Nun, wo die Wut nachgelassen hatte, blieb nichts als die nagende Furcht zurück, ein weiteres Kind zu verlieren. Und zugleich war ein Teil von ihm unbestreitbar stolz auf seinen Sohn.

„Lass mich zuerst mit ihm reden.", sagte er, den Schmerz in seiner Brust ignorierend. „Wenn ich es ihm sage, vielleicht hat sein Zorn dann wenn er dich sieht genug nachgelassen, dass er dich leben lässt." Aber noch während er es sagte wusste Lucius, das war nichts als eine schöne Lüge.

o

Draco lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sein Vater hatte ihm einen Trank gegeben, aber der Knochen war dreimal gebrochen gewesen und heilte noch immer. Dennoch, der resignierte Blick seines Vaters schmerzte mehr, als die Schläge. Dachte er wirklich, der Lord würde ihn umbringen? Draco konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, das zu glauben. Er war kein Narr, er wusste, wie leicht es dem Dunklen Lord fiel, jemanden zu töten. Aber er war überzeugt, dass der Lord sehen würde, dass er noch immer nützlich für ihn war. Oh, er würde wütend sein, er würde ihn bestrafen, Draco erwartete nichts anderes. Er rieb seinen Arm geistesabwesend. Er würde ihn bestrafen, aber er würde ihn nicht umbringen. Draco war sich sicher. Aber es schien, er war der einzige.

Tigris war wütend gewesen, als er gesehen hatte, dass Draco verletzt war, aber als Draco ihm gesagt hatte warum, war er noch wütender geworden. Er weigerte sich mit Draco zu reden, weil Draco nicht bereit war seine Meinung zu ändern. Er hatte selbst gedroht, Draco zu verhexen. Er hatte erst aufgegeben, als Draco sagte, dass das nicht das Geringste ändern würde.

Warum konnten sie es nicht verstehen? Warum begriffen sie nicht, wie wichtig dies für Draco war? Es war keine Besessenheit, keine alberne Idee von der er nicht lassen wollte. Es ging darum wer er war, und wenn er aufgab, würde er ein anderer Mensch sein, jemand der nur ein halbes Lebens führte. Aufzuhören zu heilen war nicht anders, als wie seine Magie zu verlieren oder einen anderen ausschlaggebenden Teil seines Selbst. Er konnte es nicht. Er würde eher sterben.

o

Als der Tag schließlich da war, schlug Tigris' Herz wie ein gefangener Vogel in seiner Brust. Es war der Tag, an dem der Pakt endgültig besiegelt werden würde, den er getroffen hatte. Er stand mit den anderen Todessern in ihrem Kreis und begegnete dem Blick des Dunklen Lords mit Zuversicht.

Die roten Augen musterten ihn wohlwollend.

„Dies ist ein großer Tag für dich, Tigris."

Tigris warf sich dem Lord vor die Füße. Er fühlte keine Bedenken. Dies war, was er gewollt hatte.

„Ich habe ihn lange herbeigesehnt, mein Lord."

Voldemort winkte ihm mit der Hand.

„Steh auf, Junge."

Tigris gehorchte. Voldemort lächelte ihm zu, ein wohlwollendes Lächeln.

„Du hast mir in dem letzten Jahr gute Dienste erwiesen, Tigris. Ich freue mich, dich nun als vollständiges Mitglied in meinem Kreis willkommen zu heißen. Ich weiß, du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen."

Tigris senkte den Blick. „Ihr ehrt mich, mein Lord."

Die Todesser stampften mit ihren Füßen auf die Erde, ein Rhythmus wie Trommelschlag.

„Erneuerst du deinen Eid? Schwörst du mir zu dienen, mit jedem deiner Gedanken, jedem Herzschlag, mit allem was du bist?"

„Ja, ich schwöre."

Der Dunkle Lord berührte mit der Spitze seines Stabes Tigris' Stirn, Tigris' Brust und schließlich seinen Mund. Eine widerlich schmeckende Flüssigkeit füllte seine Kehle, und Tigris schluckte sie herunter, gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfend.

„Gib mir deinen Arm."

Ohne zu Zögern schob Tigris seinen Ärmel hoch und hielt dem Dunklen Lord seinen linken Arm hin. Spinnengleiche Finger schlossen sich um Tigris' Handgelenk und die schwarze Schlange auf seinem Arm wurde sichtbar.

Der Dunkle Lord deutete mit seinem Stab darauf.

„Mit diesem Mal sollst du mein sein, mir zu dienen als deinem Lord und Meister, mit Leib und Geist, meinem Willen zu folgen als wäre es dein eigener, mich zu wertschätzen über allem anderen, bis dass der Tod deinen Dienst beendet. _Signum Morsmordre_."

Ein weißer, brennender Schmerz schoss Tigris' Arm hoch und er brach beinahe in die Knie. Er hatte gedacht, es würde nur eine Sekunde andauern, aber der Schmerz verschlang ihn, brannte in jeder Faser seines Körpers. War das der Preis, den er für ein Jahr Freiheit zu zahlen hatte? Tigris schrie nicht, aber er schloss die Augen und krümmte sich. Der Schmerz verschlimmerte sich nur und er fiel doch.

Tigris fühlte ein Ziehen in seinem innersten Kern, der Quelle seiner Magie, seiner Lebensenergie. Alles in ihm strebte danach, dagegen anzukämpfen, aber er gab nach. Es war Bestandteil des Zaubers. Tigris fühlte, wie seine Essenz sich an etwas band, flüchtig, fast unbemerkbar. Eine winzige Menge seiner Kraft folgte diesem Band und verschwand. Mit ihr verringerte sich der Schmerz.

Schließlich fand Tigris sich auf den Knien wieder. Der Dunkle Lord hielt noch immer sein Handgelenk. Der Schmerz verschwand vollständig, aber die Verbindung blieb. Sie entzog Tigris einen kleinen, aber stetigen Teil seiner Lebensenergie. So wenig, dass es ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer nicht bemerkt hätte. Es war nicht genug, ihn schneller altern zu lassen, jedenfalls nicht wesentlich. Schlimmstenfalls würde es seine Lebenserwartung um ein, zwei Jahre reduzieren. Tigris musste sich anstrengen, seinen Ärger und seine Neugier zu verbergen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er riss sich zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Der Dunkle Lord ließ ihn los und Tigris kam taumelnd auf die Füße. Er sah auf seinen Arm, auf dem nun das Dunkle Mal zu sehen war und lächelte.

„Willkommen in meinen Reihen.", sagte der Dunkle Lord.

„Habt Dank, mein Lord."

Er verbeugte sich, setzte seine Maske wieder auf und wich in den Kreis der Todesser zurück. Nun war er wirklich einer von ihnen.

Blaise trat vor. Sie war blass, aber entschieden.

„Auch du hast mir gute Dienste erwiesen.", sagte Voldemort. „Bist du bereit, das Mal zu empfangen?"

„Mit ganzem Herzen und ganzer Seele, mein Lord." Oh, Blaise...

Voldemort lächelte wieder und streckte die Hand aus.

„Ich wünschte, alle meine Gefolgsleute wären so treu wie ihr, Kinder."

Sobald Voldemort die Worte des Bindezaubers gesprochen hatte, schrie sie. Sie fiel auf die Knie und obwohl sie offensichtlich versuchte, nicht in Krämpfe zu verfallen, gelang es ihr nicht ganz. Trotzdem bewegte der Dunkle Lord sich nicht im Geringsten, ohne ihr Handgelenk loszulassen. Die Stärke des Mannes erstaunte Tigris. Als Blaises Körper sich beruhigt hatte senkte sie beschämt den Kopf. „Verzeiht, mein Lord."

Der Dunkle Lord strich ihr über den Kopf. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Kind. Du warst sehr tapfer."

Sie sah überrascht auf und lächelte dann dankbar. Der Dunkle Lord erwiderte das Lächeln. „Willkommen in meinen Reihen."

„Danke, mein Lord."

Blaise stand auf und trat neben Tigris. Er fand ihre Hand und drückte sie, ohne den Blick von ihrem Meister abzuwenden. Blaise erwiderte den Händedruck, ohne sonst eine Regung zu zeigen. Ihre Hand war kalt und zitterte leicht.

Draco betrat den Kreis und warf sich vor dem Dunklen Lord zu Boden. „Mein Lord..."

Ärger wallte in Tigris auf, aber er unterdrückte ihn. Dies war nicht der Ort dafür. Draco würde seine Unterstützung an diesem Tag brauchen, mehr als jemals zuvor.

„Ja?"

„Wie Ihr ohne Zweifel wisst, habe ich eine Assistentenstelle in Hogwarts angenommen. Ich werde noch ein weiteres Jahr dort sein..."

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords verengten sich etwas. „Hast du gesehen, was die Beiden vor dir gespürt haben, als sie ihr Mal empfingen?", fragte er mit einem boshaften Unterton. „Der Schmerz, den sie fühlten, wird sich verdoppeln, für jedes Jahr, das der Empfang des Mals hinausgezögert wird."

„Ich bin dazu bereit, mein Lord.", erwiderte Draco, aber seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Bist du das?", zischte der Lord. „Und was gibt dir das Recht, deine persönlichen Bedürfnisse über die meinen zu stellen? Ich habe erwartet mit dem heutigen Tag drei meiner Gefolgsleute hier zu sehen, doch bereit mein Mal zu empfangen sind nur zwei. Wie kannst du es wagen, eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen, ohne es mit mir abzusprechen?"

Er umkreiste Draco bedrohlich.

Draco regte sich nicht. „Vergebt mir, mein Lord."

Tigris schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Draco, du sturer Narr...

„Crucio."

Tigris taumelte, als der Schmerz durch die Verbindung zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder strömte, aber schoss Draco nicht aus. Sein Bruder brauchte ihn jetzt.

Eine Hand packte Tigris' Kinn und zwang ihn dazu die Augen zu öffnen. Tigris starrte in die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords.

„Was ist los mit dir, Tigris? Gibt es ein Problem?"

Er rang nach Luft. Voldemort hatte den Fluch nicht aufgehoben und Draco schrie noch immer. „Nein, mein Lord. Aber Draco ist mein Zwillingsbruder, wir sind verbunden."

Der Dunkle Lord strich mit dem Finger die Seite von Tigris' Maske entlang. „Tatsächlich? Interessant. Also fühlst du, was er fühlt?"

„Zum Teil, ja, mein Lord."

„Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?"

„Nein, mein Lord. Er hat seine Strafe verdient. Wenn ich als sein Bruder nicht verhindern konnte, dass er Euch enttäuscht, ist es nur richtig, wenn ich auch einen Teil davon empfange."

Tigris sah zu Boden und verstärkte die Verbindung noch etwas. Es war zu lange, wenn der Lord nicht bald aufhörte konnte auch er nicht mehr verhindern, dass Draco ernsthaften Schaden nahm.

Plötzlich endete es. Draco lag vor den Füßen Voldemorts und hustete Blut.

„Zu schade, dass du nicht ein wenig mehr der Ergebenheit deines Bruders besitzt.", sagte der Dunkle Lord gefühllos. „Um seinetwillen lasse ich dich am Leben und gebe dir noch ein Jahr. Danach beweist du mir besser deinen Wert, oder du wirst das gleiche Schicksal erleiden, wie deine Schwester."

„Ja, mein Lord.", brachte Draco mühsam hervor.

Voldemort wandte sich ab und beachtete ihn nicht mehr.

Tigris lenkte genug seiner Kraft in Draco, dass dieser zu Blaise und ihm kriechen konnte, dann half er ihm auf die Füße. Blaise stützte Draco wortlos auf der anderen Seite.

Der Lord sprach noch mit einigen Mitgliedern seines inneren Kreises und ein paar Todessern, die Tigris nicht kannte, dann entließ er sie. Tigris apparierte mit Draco zum Herrenhaus und ließ ihre Todesserroben verschwinden. Draco war nicht in der Verfassung, zu zaubern.

Ihr Vater tauchte kurz nach ihnen auf. Er warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu und nickte Tigris dann zu. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Tigris. Hilf deinem Bruder in sein Zimmer und komm dann zu mir nach unten. Wir sollten diesen Tag nicht ohne eine Feier verstreichen lassen."

Tigris lächelte. „Natürlich, Vater. Vielleicht wollen Tante Bella und Onkel Rodolphus sich uns anschließen?" Nicht, dass er sich wirklich mit diesen Beiden abgeben wollte, aber er genoss den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Ich dachte an eine private Feier. Die Hauselfen könnten uns eine Flasche alten Wein nach oben bringen."

„Oh." Tigris hielt seine Stimme sorgfältig frei von Gefühlen. „Sicher. Ich bin unten, sobald ich mich um Draco gekümmert habe. Morgen ist Litha. Bis dahin muss er sich erholt haben."

Sein Vater musterte Draco gleichgültig, gefühllos. „Dein Bruder ist zäh. Er kommt wieder auf die Beine, keine Sorge."

Tigris verbarg den Ärger, der in ihm aufflammte, und half Draco die Treppe nach oben. Sein Bruder schien von dem Gespräch unberührt. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er kaum etwas davon mitbekommen. Seine Augen waren vor Schmerz verengt, und Tigris konnte fühlen, wie Dracos Muskeln noch immer unkontrolliert zitterten. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass Draco dies seiner eigenen Dummheit zuzuschreiben hatte, aber das war der Teil, der für den Dunklen Lord bestimmt war. Er hatte sich bei diesem Treffen erschöpft, Tigris konnte sich nicht länger einreden, dass er nur auf Draco ärgerlich war. Abgesehen davon, sein Ärger war irrelevant. Im Moment war es wichtig, Draco in sein Zimmer zu bekommen, wo sicher Heiltränke auf ihn warteten – und ein Bett zum Schlafen, wenn sein Bruder es nach diesen Ereignissen konnte.

Das Dunkle Mal brannte noch immer auf seinem Arm – oder vielleicht war das nur seine Einbildung. Dies war was Tigris gewollt hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Er hatte ihn ersehnt. Der Tag, der ihn seinem Ziel einen entscheidenden Schritt näher bringen würde. Alles hatte reibungslos funktioniert, Voldemort war verdammt noch mal vernarrt in ihn. Tigris sollte feiern.

Er fragte sich, warum die dumpfe Übelkeit in seinem Magen dann trotz alledem nicht weggehen wollte. Warum die Vorstellung, sich neben Draco auf dem Bett zusammenzurollen so viel verführerischer war, als zu seinem Vater hinunter zu gehen, um mit seinem verfluchten Wein anzustoßen. Aber Tigris hatte seine Wahl getroffen, und sich im Bett zu verkriechen war nicht Teil davon. War es niemals gewesen.

o

Es war ein wundervoller Tag für Litha. Der Himmel war klar, die Sonne schien, und die Zauberer und Hexen die sich im Garten des Malfoy-Herrenhauses versammelt hatten waren gut gelaunt und ausgelassen.

Eine Reihe von Dracos und Tigris' Klassenkameraden war da, und nutzten das Fest, um ihren Abschluss nachzufeiern.

Es hatte Tigris überrascht, dass auch Theodore und Richard da waren. Dies war ein Fest der Fruchtbarkeit, und während gleichgeschlechtliche Paare in der Zaubererwelt nicht ungewöhnlich waren, waren sie bei diesem Fest doch eher selten zu sehen. Der Grund wurde klar, als Theodores Stiefmutter mit einem blassen, dunkelhaarigen Mädchen ankam. Anscheinend war es Gwendoline Rowan, Theodores Verlobte. Sie schien sich bei diesem Treffen ebenso unbehaglich zu fühlen, wie Theodore, und es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden sich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben begegneten. Es half nicht gerade, dass Richard besitzergreifend an Theodores Arm hing und nicht im Geringsten einen Hehl daraus machte, wie genau sie zueinander standen.

Die Sache war gerade dabei einen hässlichen Gang zu nehmen, als Libentina – Theodores Stiefmutter – Richard einen lüsternen Draufgänger nannte. Was ein wenig dreist war von einer Frau, deren Kleid nichts zu erahnen übrig ließ, und die sich nicht im Geringsten von der Tatsache dass sie verheiratet war davon abhalten ließ, mit allem zu flirten was einigermaßen attraktiv und männlich aussah.

Sie wurden durch Narcissas Auftauchen gerettet, bei deren Anblick Libentina schlagartig die Flucht ergriff. Narcissa wechselte ein paar höfliche Worte mit Gwendoline und verschwand wieder.

Draco ließ sich daraufhin zu ein paar spitzen Bemerkungen über „Frauen die ihre Finger nicht bei sich behalten können" und die Zielgenauigkeit von den Castia-Flüchen ihrer Mutter hinreißen.

Zu aller Überraschung war es Gwendoline, die als erstes herzhaft darüber zu lachen begann, und danach stellte sich heraus, dass sie einen Freund in Beauxbatons hatte und nicht im Geringsten durch die Beziehung ihres Zukünftigen mit Richard beleidigt war. Im Gegenteil, wenn überhaupt erschien sie erleichtert.

o

Als der Tag voranschritt wurde der Wein weniger, und nach einer kurzen Erfrischung im See fanden sich die meisten auf der Liegeweise ein. Ein paar Hexen und Zauberer hatten sich zusammengefunden um Musik zu spielen, und eine Reihe der Anwesenden tanzten und sangen die Lieder mit, die sie kannten.

Es waren, wie Blaise Tigris erklärte, altbekannte Zaubererlieder, aber er kannte keines davon, und so hörte er abwesend zu, während sie mit Draco, Richard, Theodore und ein paar anderen picknickten. Sie waren alle guter Laune, auch Draco, der am frühen Morgen noch etwas steif gewesen war. Tigris wusste, dass sein Bruder einen Kosmetikzauber benutzte, um seine Prellungen vom Abend vorher zu verbergen, aber die Heiltränke hatten gute Arbeit geleistet. Draco zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als ein Tigris unbekanntes Mädchen sich auf ihn stürzte, um ihn zu umarmen.

Draco hatte vor einer Weile mit Athena Schluss gemacht. Bei der Abschlussfeier war er mit Indira zusammen gewesen, was aber wohl nur den Zweck verfolgt hatte, deren Ex Helena zu verärgern. Ein Abschiedsgeschenk, sozusagen.

Das blonde Mädchen wurde als Juliette Marybeth vorgestellt, eine Cousine aus Kanada, und wich den Rest des Abends nicht mehr von Dracos Seite. Tigris verlor den Faden nach der Hälfte von Dracos Erklärung, wie genau sie mit ihnen verwandt war. Allzu nah konnte es jedenfalls nicht sein. Außerdem wurde er abgelenkt von den silbernen Strähnen, die sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen in ihre Haare gezaubert hatte, vermutlich damit sie zu ihren lächerlich wirkenden golden gezauberten Augen passten.

Tigris fand jedenfalls Blaise und die Musik interessanter. Die Hexe die sang hatte eine gute Stimme.

„Hör zu.", sagte Blaise. „Kennst du das nicht? Es handelt von Morgana."

Tigris hörte zu, aber sein verwirrter Blick musste Blaise zeigen, dass er nicht verstand, was sie meinte.

„Es steht ein Mädchen mit rotem Haar  
am Strand von Avalon  
Ihre Stimme ist hell und klar  
gar lieblich ist ihr Ton

Mein Liebster es brennen Feuer  
mein Liebster verlass mich nicht  
mein Liebster ich sehe die Tränen  
von Müttern in der Gischt

Die Schlangen sind ihr gewogen  
ihr Herz ist stark und rein  
ein Rabe kommt geflogen  
verdeckt der Sonne Schein

Ach Liebste lass mich ziehen  
der Rauch ist schwarz und dicht  
die Raben müssen fliegen  
damit das Feuer erlischt."

Für Tigris klang es nicht anders als die restlichen schnulzigen und teilweise frivolen Liebeslieder, die für Litha üblich waren, und die selbst Zauberer wie Draco, die sonst nichts damit am Hut hatten, an diesem Tag zu mögen schienen.

„Der Rabe.", erklärte Blaise geduldig. „Der Rabe ist immer Morganas Wappentier gewesen."

„Also symbolisieren die Raben diejenigen, die Morganas Ansichten teilen?", sagte Tigris mit plötzlicher Erleuchtung. Das gab dem Lied einen ganz neuen Sinn, und er betrachtete die Sängerin genauer.

Das meiste was sie sang waren Vorschläge der Anwesenden, aber Tigris war überrascht, als er genauer zuhörte.

„Es war ein kleiner Hexer  
eine Feder an seinem Hut  
in seinem Stab ein Knick  
in seiner Tasche kein Knut"

„Schsch mein Kind  
trau ihm nicht  
der dir Treue leicht verspricht...", sangen die Anwesenden.

Offensichtlich war auch dies ein Lied, das gut bekannt war.

„Ein Muggel kam des Weges  
die Taschen dick und schwer  
Kleiner Hexer hex für mich  
ich geb dir Wegezehr...

Ein Mädchen sitzt in Glasgow  
so schön wie Elbengold  
Komm hex mir kleiner Hexer  
dass mir das Mädchen hold."

Tigris runzelte die Stirn. Sein Blick traf Richards und er bemerkte dass Theodores Freund die Sänger mit einem düsteren Blick bedachte. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, Richard hatte dies schon seit einer Weile getan.

„Gar schön sind Mut und Ehre  
den Hunger still'n sie nicht  
gebraut sind Liebestränke  
zu schnell im Dämmerlicht

Drei Tropfen gib am Abend  
in ihren süßen Wein  
so sollen ihre Augen  
dir wohl gewogen sein

Schsch mein Kind,  
trau ihm nicht  
der dir Treue leicht verspricht...

Das Mädchen war versprochen  
die Unschuld ihr verdarb  
die dunkle kalte Themse  
sie wurde ihr zum Grab

Der Teufel war im Bunde  
so riefen eilig sie  
der Hexer hat uns betrogen  
mit dunkler, schwarzer Magie

Der Muggel stand eifrig Zeuge  
der Hexer ward verbrannt  
von seinem Hut und Stecken  
man nur die Feder fand

Schsch mein Kind  
trau ihm nicht  
der dir Treue leicht verspricht..."

„Wirklich, können sie nichts anderes singen?", fragte Richard ungehalten. „Es gibt doch wirklich bessere Lieder in unserer Folklore."

„Warum denn?", fragte Draco. Er hatte inzwischen eine Menge Wein getrunken und war sichtlich angeheitert. „Was ist denn falsch daran, alte Zaubererlieder zu singen? Mir gefällt's."

Juliette kicherte und goss ihm Wein nach. Tigris lehnte sich gegen Blaise zurück. Gut, vielleicht hatte er selber ein oder zwei Gläser Wein zuviel, aber dies war ein Tag, an dem man es sich leisten konnte. Außerdem fühlte sich sein Kopf noch klar an, er war nur angenehm entspannt.

Tigris aß ein paar Weintrauben, die Blaise ihm hinhielt und musterte Richard, über dem sich ein Gewitter zusammen zu brauen schien.

„Hey, sei doch nicht so ein Spaßverderber.", sagte er, Blaise einen Kuss gebend. „Es sind nur Lieder."

„Das zeigt nur, dass du nicht richtig zuhörst.", entgegnete Richard. „Ich frage mich, warum solche Ereignisse immer zu einem Festival der Bigotterie ausarten müssen."

„Rick!", sagte Theodore schockiert.

Dracos Augen verengten sich.

„Oh, das ist aber wirklich hässlich und unhöflich.", sagte Juliette vorwurfsvoll. Tigris hatte plötzlich ein lebhaftes Bild vor Augen, wie sie, zwanzig Jahre älter, beim Dinner saß und ihren Sohn kritisierte, weil er vergessen hatte, die Salatgabel zu benutzen. Die gerümpfte Nase würde sicher ganz genauso aussehen.

„Richard kann nichts dafür, Juliette.", sagte Blaise in einem gelassenen Tonfall. „Das ist seine Art. Er hatte schon immer ein paar eher... seltsame... Ansichten, und er hat dieses unstillbare Bedürfnis, sie mit uns zu teilen. Ist es nicht so, Richard?"

Richard öffnete den Mund, aber Theodore unterbrach ihn hastig. „Vielleicht sollten wir eine Weile spazieren gehen. Mrs. Malfoy hat einen sehr bemerkenswerten Garten angelegt, denkst du nicht, Rick?"

„Das Leben ist ein Würfelspiel.  
Wir würfeln alle Tage.  
Dem einen bringt das Schicksal viel,  
Dem and'ren Müh' und Plage.", sang die Hexe.

„Prost darauf.", sagte Draco, und leerte sein Weinglas.

Tigris fragte sich, wie betrunken Draco genau war, insbesondere als sein Bruder diese Bemerkung zum Anlass nahm den Refrain mitzusingen.

„Drum frisch auf, Kameraden,  
Den Becher zur Hand,  
Zwei Sechsen auf den Tisch.  
Die eine ist für unsere Ahnen,  
Die andere ist für mich."

Draco lachte und zog Juliette zu sich, die seinen Kuss eifrig erwiderte.

„Noch würfeln wir um unser Glück  
Und um ein gut Gelingen.  
Vielleicht auch bald um das Genick,  
Wenn erst die Flüche singen.

Drum frisch auf, Kameraden,  
Den Becher zur Hand,  
Zwei Sechsen auf den Tisch.  
Die eine ist für unsere Ahnen,  
Die andere ist für mich."

„Was dir fehlt, Richie, ist Identität.", sagte Draco, eine Hand an Juliettes Brust und die andere an seinem Weinglas. „Du solltest dich mal daran erinnern, was du bist. Eines Tages brichst du noch deinen Zauberstab in Stücke und wirst, wie nennen sie es... _Eklektriker_?"

Juliette kicherte lauter, in einer schrillen, nervtötenden Weise die Tigris auf den Magen schlug.

„Oder vielleicht denkst du daran eine Organisation zu gründen.", fuhr Draco grinsend fort. „Dieses Schlammblut hat es getan, und ich bin sicher du hältst sie für ein _großartiges_ Vorbild. Du könntest sie SPAM nennen. Du weißt schon, _Society for the Preservation of aboriginal Muggles_."

Richard wand sich aus Theodores Griff, ärgerlich. „Ich denke, vielleicht sollte ich das Repertoire ein wenig aufbessern."

„Nein, Rick, wirklich...", sagte Theodore, aber Richard stolzierte bereits in Richtung der Musikgruppe, wie ein Stier, der ein rotes Tuch erblickt hatte. Nicht aufzuhalten.

Theodore seufzte und rieb sich fahrig mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Draco klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter.

„Mach dir nichts draus, du kannst nichts dafür, dass dein Freund ein Idiot ist."

Das schien Theodore nicht gerade aufzubauen.

Richard war unterdessen in eine hitzige Diskussion mit der Musikgruppe vertieft, was ihm bereits ungehaltene Blicke einbrachte, weil die Musik aufgehört hatte.

Schließlich griff Richard sich die Concertina und schob sie zusammen, was einen recht unangenehmen Ton erzeugte.

„Ich würde gerne mal ein bisschen was anderes singen.", sagte er laut. „Nur um das Spektrum etwas zu erweitern, ihr wisst schon."

Theodore schien im Boden versinken zu wollen.

„Dies ist ein Muggel-Song.", fuhr Richard fort, ignorant gegenüber den ärgerlichen Blicken, die er sich einfing. „Aber hey, auch Muggel können Musik machen. Also dann:"

Theodore stöhnte und murmelte vor sich hin, aber was genau er sagte war nicht zu hören, weil er das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

„Mein Lied für euch heut Abend, es soll euch nicht traurig machen  
und nicht beitragen zu den Sorgen unseres geplagten Lands  
doch kürzlich hab ich nachgedacht und es geht mir nicht aus dem Sinn  
Zwei Freunde, einst gute Freunde von mir, sind es von denen ich sing."

Obwohl es ein recht ruhiges, angenehmes Lied war, schaffte es Richard irgendwie, aggressiv zu klingen. Tigris hatte das Gefühl, dies konnte nicht gut ausgehen.

„Allan Bell aus Banagh lebte gleich gegenüber von mir  
ein großartiger Mann für die Musik, das Tanzen und den Reel;  
O'Malley kam von South Armagh um die junge Alice zu gewinnen,  
Wir trafen uns oft an der Ryan Road und man hörte Gelächter erklingen.

Auch wenn Allan Protestant war und Sean Katholik  
waren sie gute Freunde, wie es selten Freunde gibt;  
Und so manches Mal spät am Abend hörten wir Trommelschall  
und wir sagten, wir bleiben uns einig, es bringt uns nichts zu Fall."

„Weißt du Theo, ich sage dir das als ein Freund:", sagte Draco. „Was deinem Liebhaber fehlt ist ein gesunder Schlag auf den Kopf, um all den Schwachsinn daraus zu vertreiben."

Blaise grinste und Theo stöhnte erneut. Juliette kicherte immer noch. Hatte dieses Mädchen keinen Ausschalter?

„Denn unsere Erde ist die gleiche und unserer Väter Land  
Die Orte an denen wir beten werden nur anders genannt  
Wir gedachten gestorbener Freunde, und hofften es bliebe dabei  
Wenig wussten wir damals, was die Zukunft hielt bereit."

Tigris wusste nicht genau, was Richard damit bezweckte, ein Lied über Muggel zu singen, die sich gegenseitig umbrachten – und dies schien alles was es war, da Allan bereits in der nächsten Strophe ermordet wurde - aber einige der Gäste wurden ungehalten. Er stützte sich auf Blaises Schulter, um aufzustehen und seinen Vater zu suchen. Da sein Bruder Juliettes Ausschnitt offenbar tausendmal interessanter fand, als sich um derlei zu kümmern.

Sein Vater war wirklich der einzige, der einen Gast höflich darum bitten konnte, sich zu verabschieden.

Tigris hörte abwesend zu, während er in Richtung Haus ging, aber hielt inne, als sein Vater ihm entgegen kam.

Es schien, die Muggel in dem Lied brachten gerade Sean aus Rache für Allan um, was wirklich nicht den geringsten Sinn ergab.

„Allan war mein Freund!, versuchte er sie zu beschwören,  
doch Jahrhunderte des Hasses haben Ohren die nicht hören.  
Auge um Auge, mehr dachten sie nicht  
und ein weiteres Auge um ein weiteres Auge, bis jedermann blind ist."

„Ich denke, Theodores Freund hatte ein wenig zuviel Wein.", sagte Tigris. Das war nicht wirklich die Wahrheit, aber es war besser, als zu sagen, dass Theodores Freund nicht von seiner Begeisterung für Muggel lassen konnte. Tigris konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sein Vater _darauf_ reagieren würde.

„Ja, das sehe ich.", sagte sein Vater ruhig, Richard mit einem undefinierbaren Blick musternd.

„Mein Lied für euch heut Abend, es soll euch nicht traurig machen  
und nicht beitragen zu den Sorgen unseres geplagten Lands  
doch kürzlich hab ich nachgedacht und es geht mir nicht aus dem Sinn  
Zwei Freunde, einst gute Freunde von mir, sind es von denen ich sing...

Ich kenn nicht die Moral dabei oder das Ende dieses Lieds  
doch frag' ich mich: Wie viele Kriege werden zwischen guten Freunden geführt?  
Wer immer die Befehle gibt, jene sterben nicht  
sondern Bell und O'Malley und Menschen wie du und ich."

Richard verbeugte sich in einer zornigen Gerste, und gab dem Musiker, dem er sie abgenommen hatte die Concertina zurück.

Theodore sprang hastig auf und zog Richard zur Seite. „Wie konntest du... Du hast mir versprochen..."

Er erstarrte, als sein Blick auf Tigris' Vater fiel. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Mister Malfoy."

„Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn Sie Ihren Freund nach Hause begleiten.", sagte Lucius seidig. „Antonios Wein hat es in sich dieses Jahr, nicht jeder verträgt ihn."

Richard schien etwas Ärgerliches entgegnen zu wollen, aber Theodore hielt ihm mit einer uncharakterisch nachdrücklichen Geste die Hand über den Mund.

„Natürlich, Mister Malfoy. Ich entschuldige mich nochmals für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Ich bin sicher, Richard wird es genauso leid tun, wenn er wieder nüchtern ist."

„Ich bin nicht...", protestierte Richard unverständlich durch Theodores Hand hindurch. Theodore machte eine ärgerliche Bewegung hinter seinem Rücken, und Tigris beobachte fasziniert, wie Richard, der definitiv nicht betrunken gewesen war, taumelte und mit einem überraschten Ausdruck gegen Theodore fiel. Theodore schlang den Arm um ihn.

„Morgen früh wird ihm das Ganze schrecklich peinlich sein."

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher.", erwiderte Tigris Vater gedehnt, Theodore mit einem nachdenklichen Blick bedenkend. „Einen schönen Abend noch, Mister Nott." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Ihr Vater ist enttäuscht, habe ich gehört.", sagte er dann, scheinbar zusammenhanglos.

Theodores Blick wurde kühl. „Wirklich?", entgegnete er in einem täuschend beiläufigen Tonfall. „Das bin ich auch." Er sah kurz zu Boden, dann begegnete er Lucius' Blick ohne zu Blinzeln. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein angenehmes Litha, Mister Malfoy." Er nickte Tigris zu. „Dir ebenso."

Theodore winkte Draco und den anderen kurz zu, dann zog er Richard mit sich in Richtung Ausgang.

„Interessant.", kommentierte sein Vater. „Du wirst dich bald mit Blaise verabschieden, nehme ich an?"

Tigris sprach einen beiläufigen Zeitzauber. „Ja, ihre Eltern wollten gegen Acht gehen, wegen Sameth."

„Gut. Wir sehen uns Ende der Woche." Sein Vater ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. „Und sag deinem Bruder, er soll ins Haus kommen. Cousin Gary wird nicht erfreut darüber sein, wenn er erfährt, dass seine Lieblingstochter ihre Jungfräulichkeit auf einem Picknickplatz verloren hat, selbst wenn es an Litha ist."

Tigris zuckte zusammen, aber bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, war sein Vater bereits gegangen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Reditus Mortis, Indy, strega79, babada, Caecus Dumbledore, Dax, schwarzeKatze, vege, Saleru, Liriel2006, Minnilein, Gandalf90, spellwinder, hotawa, Kurdt_

_A/N: Tut mir leid, diesmal hat es wirklich extrem lange gedauert, aber das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller, versprochen! Es gibt jetzt auch ein Forum, in dem ihr über die Geschichte diskutieren könnt, wenn ihr wollt. Schwarze Katze: Warum passt es?_

_1 ‚Das Leben ist ein Würfelspiel' basiert auf einem Volkslied_

_2 Richards Lied ist eine freie Übersetzung von Tommy Sands „There were Roses"_


	16. SdWCh16: Denn sie wissen nicht, was sie

_Disclaimer:_

_**Wetten was? Dass Harry Potter JKR gehört? Jederzeit.**_

_Ich hasse dich._

_**Tun sie das nicht alle?**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl 

16. Denn sie wissen nicht, was sie tun

„Nein, nein, nein, du kleiner Tölpel." Der Mann vor ihm warf in einer ungeduldigen Geste sein lockiges braunes Haar zurück. „Steh auf! Steh auf, sage ich!"

Tigris stemmte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in die Höhe. Als Rabastan Lestrange hereinspaziert war, mit seinem Stab herumfuchtelnd wie ein Mädchen mit einem Triangelschlägel, hatte Tigris auf der Stelle entschieden, dass er nichts als ein aufgeblasener Pfau war, Gilderoy Lockhart in Schwarz. Das hatte sich als ein schwerwiegender Fehler herausgestellt.

Es musste angenehmere Arten geben, seine Ferien zu verbringen. Verdammt, er hatte gerade die Schule abgeschlossen. Als Schulabgänger sollte man Spaß haben, von Mädchen umschwärmt werden und die Kneipen in London unsicher machen. Nirgendwo stand geschrieben, dass man sich von einem Geck in Stiefeletten und Seidenhandschuhen verhexen lassen musste.

Andererseits, wahrscheinlich war es im Kleingedruckten, wenn man sich dem Dunklen Lord anschloss. Zu dumm, dass Tigris sich nie darum gekümmert hatte, den Vertrag zu lesen.

„Worauf wartest du?", rief Lestrange. „Auf den ersten Schnee? Weiter, weiter, weiter!"

Tigris unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen, und versuchte sich an dem, worin er die letzten zwei Stunden spektakulär versagte – unsichtbar und unhörbar an Lestrange vorbei zu kommen, während dieser dabei war, ihn zu verhexen.

Tigris hatte genügend über die notwendigen Zauber gelesen, dass es ein leichtes sein sollte, aber leider war dem nicht so. Lestrange musste Werwolfsblut in sich haben oder so etwas. Es war einfach unnatürlich, wie er in der Lage war, jeden von Tigris' Zaubern zu umgehen. Es war, als ob er ihn riechen konnte.

Wo waren die Zeiten hingekommen, als Tigris mit seinem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel überall hin kam, wo er wollte?

Damals hatte es keine aufgeblasenen Zauberer gegeben, die unfairer Weise Dunkle Magie benutzten, von der Tigris noch nie im Leben gehört hatte. Denn das war die einzige Erklärung dafür, wie Lestrange es schaffte, jeden einzelnen seiner Zauber zu durchschauen.

Tigris konzentrierte sich. Er apparierte lautlos, etwas das ihm nach einer Stunde der Erkenntnis, dass Lestrange verdammt viel schneller war als die Schüler von Hogwarts, schließlich gelungen war. Zur selben Zeit rief er die Zauber auf, die alle Geräusche, Gerüche, magische Signaturen, alle verdammten Schwingungen der Luft die er erzeugte verschwinden ließen. Und ihn unsichtbar machten natürlich. Er sollte unsichtbar sein. Er sollte bei Merlin inEXISTENT sein.

Diesmal dauerte es drei Minuten, bis Lestrange ihn mit einem Fluch traf. Sein Rekord bisher.

„Hörst du überhaupt zu, was ich sage?", zeterte Lestrange. „Du musst dich anstrengen. Anstrengen! Warum unser Lord jemanden der so erbärmlich unfähig ist wie du in seine Dienste aufgenommen hat, übersteigt meine einfachen Begriffe!"

Tigris stemmte sich hoch – und fragte sich, ob der Dunkle Lord sehr unglücklich darüber wäre, wenn er ein Mitglied seines Inneren Kreises in einen Truthahn verwandelte, und die Hauselfen anwies, ihn zum Abendessen zu servieren.

o

Sechs Wochen nach Litha fand Tigris endlich Gelegenheit, seinen neuen Status als Maturant zu genießen und Diagon Alley unsicher zu machen. Sein Vater hatte ein Verlies in Gringotts auf Tigris' Namen eingerichtet, und eine hübsche Menge Galleonen darin hinterlegt. Eigentlich war das Verließ dazu gedacht, Tigris' zukünftige Einkünfte aufzunehmen. Das Gold darin war nur ein Zeichen der Eitelkeit, da, wie sein Vater sagte‚ Malfoys keine leeren Verliese besaßen – und um die Kobolde wohlwollend zu stimmen. Wie auch immer, Tigris hatte endlich einen guten Batzen Geld zu seiner freien Verfügung, und er hatte vor, eine Menge davon auszugeben.

Seine Mutter gab Geld aus, wenn sie frustriert war, also warum sollte Tigris es nicht auch tun? Die letzten Wochen hatten ihm wahrlich allen Grund zur Frustration geliefert. Wenn er nicht Voldemorts Botenjunge spielte, diente er als Prügelknabe für die Todesser aus seinem Inneren Kreis. Da, wie der Dunkle Lord sagte, Tigris erst lernen musste nützlich zu sein, bevor er von ihm selbst unterrichtet wurde. Er nannte es Training. Tigris nannte es eine kreative Art der Folter. Oh, er lernte etwas, so war es nicht. Die meisten im Inneren Kreis waren nicht umsonst dort. Aber das Wichtigste, was sie ihm offenbar beizubringen versuchten, war, dass er ein kleines Nichts war, dessen Lebenszweck darin bestand, ihre Genialität und Überlegenheit zu bewundern. Spätestens am dritten Tag war Tigris von dem inbrünstigen Wunsch erfüllt gewesen, sie alle in die tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle zu schicken. Inzwischen war er soweit, dass er ernsthafte Pläne schmiedete, dies in die Tat umzusetzen.

Da dies jedoch einen heftigen Rückschlag für alle seine Pläne bedeutet hätte, musste er sich damit begnügen, seines Vaters Gold auszugeben – und auszuprobieren, wie viele Kneipen in Diagon und Knockturn man an einem Abend unsicher machen konnte, bevor man trotz einer Handvoll Galleonen hinausgeschmissen wurde. Jedenfalls hatte er das vor, als er mit zielstrebigen Schritten durch Knockturn Alley schritt.

Er hatte ein paar der obskureren Läden dort durchforstet, und war bisher recht zufrieden mit seinen Erwerbungen. Einige Bücher, die selten und unverschämt teuer gewesen waren – aber hey, es war seines Vaters Geld – und einige obskure Artefakte, welche, mochte man Borgin glauben, mit komplizierten Flüchen bedacht waren und aus der Keltenzeit stammten. Tigris freute sich schon darauf, sie genauer zu untersuchen.

Während Tigris noch nach der nächsten zwielichtigen Spelunke Ausschau hielt, fiel sein Blick auf das verwaschene Aushängeschild von ‚Gred & Forge's', und er hatte eine wahrlich brillante Idee. Etwas, was ihn noch mehr aufheitern würde, als sich ausgiebig zu betrinken und es auf das Titelblatt des Tattler zu schaffen, bevor sein Vater die Redakteure bestechen konnte.

Er grinste, sah sich kurz um, und öffnete dann zielstrebig die Tür.

o

Der Raum den er betrat war düster. Die Regale an den Wänden wirkten schief und staubig, und merkwürdige, teils unheimliche Dinge türmten sich in ihnen. Die spinnenartigen Geräte in der obersten Reihe schienen boshaft auf Tigris hinunter zu starren, und wenn er genau hinsah, glaubte er sie in den Schatten an der Wand hinunter krabbeln zu sehen.

Entweder war dies die Quintessenz all dessen, was Knockturn Alley ausmachte, oder eine sehr subtile Verspottung davon. Wie er die Zwillinge kannte, vermutlich beides.

„Ah, ein Kunde.", sagte plötzlich eine hohle Stimme direkt über seiner Schulter.

Tigris fuhr zusammen, und unterdrückte einen sehr unmännlichen Aufschrei.

Jemand kicherte hinterhältig, als er sich nervös umdrehte.

Eine Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten. „Ich sehe, dass dir etwas fehlt...", sagte die Stimme in einem ominösen Tonfall. „Du bist auf der Suche... nach deiner anderen Hälfte..."

„Traco!", rief Fred – oder war es George – der plötzlich hinter einem der Regale auftauchte, eine strassbesetzte lila Brille auf der Nase, die sich schmerzhaft mit seinen roten Haaren biss. „Der dabei ist Vater zu werden, haben wir gehört. Hast du eine Stellungnahme dazu abzugeben?"

„Wir werden es niemanden weiter erzählen..."

„...bis auf Luna und Linda..."

„... und unserer guten Freundin Rita..."

„... aber nur weil sie eine so gute Kundin unserer „Die absolute Wahrheit"- Griffel ist."

„Fred! George!", sagte Tigris halb verärgert, halb amüsiert.

„Ja, Mama?", erwiderten die beiden unschuldig.

Tigris seufzte. „Dieses dämliche Mädchen ist nicht schwanger, sie ist nur eine ruhmesgeile Pute. Wie Vater dem Prophet bereits sagte."

Fred – Tigris war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Fred war – schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Nun ja, du weißt schon, der Daily Profit... man kann nicht wirklich für bare Münze nehmen, was er schreibt."

„Es sei denn natürlich, unsere liebe Freundin Rita führt die Feder..."

„... sie ist so ein süßer kleiner Käfer..."

Die Zwillinge grinsten sich zu.

„Man möchte sie ins Regal stellen und niemals wieder gehen lassen."

„Aber wie dem auch sei..."

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Wir dachten schon, Lucius wäre dich schließlich leid geworden und wir müssten dich aus einem entlegenen Loch ausgraben..."

„Fred hat schon die Spaten besorgt."

„Sie leuchten im Dunkeln."

„Wegen den finsteren, finsteren Abgründen, in denen Old Lucy sich immer herumtreibt."

Tigris lachte wider Willen. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte er dann. „Ich wollte euch schreiben, aber alles war ein wenig hektisch, mit den NEWTs, und dann Litha, und die Bewerbung für den neuen Job... ihr wisst schon."

„Genaugenommen..."

„Nein."

„Da wir nie etwas von all dem getan haben."

„Aber es klingt stressig..."

„Also wollen wir dir mal glauben."

George seufzte trübsinnig. „All diese großartigen Pläne der Rache, vergebens…"

„...und dabei gefiel mir besonders dieser eine so gut, der Malfoy Manor, eine Reihe rosa Ballettröckchen und unsere ‚Farbenfrohen Feuerwerke für Freudlose' enthielt."

„Ah ja, der war wirklich wundervoll.", stimmte George wehmütig zu.

Sie starrten einen Moment lang gemeinsam theatralisch ins Nichts, dann richteten sie ihre Blicke mit einschüchternder Konzentration auf Tigris.

„Aber sag uns, Bewerbung, das hört sich spannend an. Ein wahres Abenteuer, für jemanden der es nie getan hat."

„Du musst uns aufklären. Erzähl uns alles..."

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit, sich gegenseitig zu erzählen, was seit ihrem letzten Treffen alles geschehen war. Tigris blieb natürlich bei der zensierten Version der Ereignisse.

Das Geschäft der Zwillinge lief offenkundig hervorragend. Sie hatten vor kurzem Zonko's aufgekauft, und hatten nun ihr Augenmerk auf den Kontinent gerichtet, da Bills Verlobte Fleur jemanden in Paris kannte, der an Handel mit ihnen interessiert war.

Sie köpften einige Flaschen Elfenwein, die die Zwillinge in ihrem Büro aufbewahrten, und Tigris erfuhr, was ‚Mondschein' für Zauberer bedeutete.

„Also braucht ihr kein Geld.", sagte Tigris. „Ich frage, da ich welches über hätte, und ich habe mir gedacht..."

„Du willst dich einkaufen?", fragte George.

„Das ist eine brillante Idee!"

Tigris grinste. „Ja, das dachte ich mir auch. Es liefert mir den perfekten Vorwand, mit euch in Kontakt zu bleiben."

„Das wird deinen alten Herrn ganz schön sauer machen."

„Es ist mein Geld.", sagte Tigris selbstzufrieden. „Er kann nicht das Geringste dagegen tun." Nun, genaugenommen war es das nicht. Aber das machte das Ganze nur umso lieblicher.

„Wir werden dir einen guten Rabatt geben."

„Da wir bei dir das Gefühl haben, als wären wir schon immer Partner gewesen." Fred zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Du kannst alle Freunde von Daddy zu uns schicken. Wir versprechen auch, sie nicht zu verhexen..."

„Nicht allzu sehr jedenfalls..."

„Das tust du doch, oder, Partner?"

„Mal sehen.", entgegnete Tigris amüsiert.

So gab Tigris sein restliches Geld aus, um einen Anteil an dem Geschäft der Zwillinge zu erwerben, der ein Vielfaches dieser Summe wert war. Die Zwillinge waren offenkundig hoch erfreut darüber, ihm etwas von dem zurückzugeben, was sie glaubten ihm zu schulden.

„Es ist gut, dich mal wieder zu sehen.", sagte Fred mit uncharakterischem Ernst, als der Abend vorangeschritten war. „Die Dinge sind ziemlich angespannt in der letzten Zeit. Bekommst du irgendetwas mit in Malfoy Manor? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, du bist da noch viel näher dran als wir."

Tigris wusste auf der Stelle, was Fred meinte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lucius behält das ziemlich für sich. Es ist schwer zu glauben, erinnert man sich, wie Draco sich in der Schule verhalten hat, aber er redet nicht wirklich über diese Dinge. Sicher, man merkt, dass etwas vor sich geht, aber ich kann ihn nicht gerade direkt fragen."

„Nicht einmal Vermutungen?", hakte George nach.

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht liegt es auch an mir. Aber ich denke, er will auch Mutter da raus halten. Sie mag es nicht, wisst ihr... aber sie macht beide Augen zu."

„Hm.", brummte George. „Sie ist eine Black, es ist schwer zu glauben."

„Sirius war auch ein Black."

„Ja, aber Sirius war die Ausnahme. Sie dir seine Mutter an."

„Kann es Narcissa nicht auch sein? Tonks ist ihre Nichte."

„Ja, aber sie hat Lucius geheiratet."

„Sie ist meine Mutter."

„Ja, aber du bist nicht wirklich ein Malfoy. Du bist mehr ein Weasley als ein Malfoy, wenn überhaupt."

Tigris lächelte. „Sie ist trotzdem meine Mutter."

„Ja...", meinte Fred unsicher.

„Die alte Truppe ist recht rege gewesen, in der letzten Zeit.", sagte George. „Sie haben uns schließlich reingelassen, nun, da wir auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Außerdem, wir haben gezeigt, dass wir mit den Schwarzkutten fertig werden, nicht, Fred?"

Fred nickte energisch. „Diese Feiglinge lassen den Fuchsbau in Zukunft in Ruhe, das ist mal sicher."

„Der Fuchsbau wurde angegriffen?", fragte Tigris alarmiert. Davon hatte er nichts gewusst.

„Sie haben es versucht. Ein paar Monate ist das her." Fred lachte beißend. „Aber da sind sie an die Falschen geraten. Direkt in eine Reihe unserer besten Produkte gelaufen sind sie, ein nettes kleines Feuerwerk ist das gewesen."

George nickte grimmig. „Nur schade, dass für die Auroren nichts mehr übrig war. Die Kutten haben Fersengeld gegeben, sowas hast du noch nicht gesehen. Für die Zukunft haben wir ein paar neue Überraschungen parat. Das nächste Mal kann sie sich das Ministerium bei uns abholen, verpackt und verschnürt."

„Die sind kein zweites Mal so dumm.", meinte Fred.

„Wer weiß." George lächelte boshaft. „Voldy Moldy sucht sie nicht gerade nach Intelligenz aus, oder?"

Fred lachte. „Nun, das ist wahr."

„Was ist mit Molly und Ginny?", fragte Tigris besorgt.

„Ginny war in Hogwarts.", wehrte Fred beruhigend ab. „Und Mum ist sicher im Potter-Haus. Das Ding hat so viele Schutzzauber, da trauen sie sich nicht ran. Dumbledore hat selbst noch mal nachgesehen."

„Das ist gut.", sagte Tigris, doch innerlich war er noch immer beunruhigt. Warum hatten sie die Weasleys überhaupt angegriffen? Er hoffte wirklich, es hatte nichts mit Rons törichtem Angriff auf Draco zu tun. Deans Familie war Blaises Idee gewesen. Aber Tigris wusste auch, die Thomases waren nicht seines Vaters erste Wahl, hätte er die Entscheidung getroffen.

„Gin kann auf sich aufpassen.", bekräftigte George. „Sie ist ein Heißsporn, das weißt du doch. Sie wird Ron bei den Auroren noch den Rang streitig machen, das kannst du wohl glauben. Sie hat den gleichen Ehrgeiz, aber sie hat mehr Grips."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ginny auch zu den Auroren will.", sagte Tigris überrascht und ein wenig beunruhigt. Ron störte ihn nicht sehr, Ron hatte er schon lange abgeschrieben, aber Ginny? Ginny wollte er gewiss nicht eines Tages gegenüberstehen.

„Oh ja, das hat sie schon seit einiger Zeit fest vor. Hermione ist davon zwar nicht so begeistert, aber in diesem Fall bleibt Gin hart."

Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen. George deutete seinen Gesichtsausdruck falsch.

„Unser Angebot steht noch immer.", sagte er. „Du kannst zu uns kommen, wenn du es leid bist. Wir nehmen sogar dein Anhängsel mit auf, wenn er sich überzeugen lässt."

„Es muss frustrierend sein, nach allem was du erlebt hast plötzlich auf die Zuschauertribüne verbannt zu sein."

„Nun ja...", murmelte Tigris. „Ich kann es nicht tun, das wisst ihr. Es ist nicht möglich. Außerdem, Draco würde niemals..."

„Ja, der Klotz am Bein.", sagte Fred missmutig.

„Er ist kein...", begann Tigris ärgerlich, dann unterbrach er sich. „Lasst uns einfach über etwas anderes reden, okay?"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. „In Ordnung.", sagte Fred dann. „Dumbledore denkt, Voldemort plant wieder etwas Großes in der nächsten Zeit. Er ist ziemlich lange ruhig gewesen nach dieser Aktion in Hogwarts. Es hat ein paar kleinere Anschläge gegeben, aber das waren wahrscheinlich nur Schwarzkutten, die sich langweilten. Nichts wirklich Organisiertes. Er versucht, es dem Ministerium begreiflich zu machen, aber die sind träge wie immer."

„Bones ist auf unserer Seite, aber sie ist noch immer nur provisorisch im Amt.", sagte George. „Eigentlich hätte es längst einen Termin für Neuwahlen geben müssen, aber jemand im Ministerium sperrt sich dagegen."

„Du hast nicht vielleicht mitbekommen, was Lucius da treibt?"

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. Dies konnte er ganz ehrlich beantworten. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Vater im Ministerium macht. Offengestanden, es interessiert mich auch nicht besonders. Ich habe es nicht besonders mit Politik."

Fred lachte. „Nein, du warst schon immer mehr der handfeste Typ."

„Der Hippogreife befreit und eigenhändig das Ministerium stürmt."

Tigris grinste. „Ich bin vernünftiger geworden."

„Wie langweilig."

„Die Leute haben einfach keinen Spaß mehr. Es juckt uns schon seit langem in den Fingern, mal an ein paar strategischen Punkten etwas Chaos zu veranstalten, aber Dumbledore macht da nicht mit."

George verzog das Gesicht. „Er sagt, das ist nicht die Vorgehensweise des Ordens. Wir sind eine defensive Gruppe." Er verdrehte die Augen.

Tigris atmete tief durch. „Seht mal, ihr zwei, ich sag das nur einmal, okay? Es ist nicht, dass mich das nicht interessiert, aber ihr solltet vielleicht ein wenig zurückhaltender sein bei dem was ihr mir sagt. Ich bin nicht im Orden, ich bin ein Außenseiter."

Fred lächelte. „Sei doch nicht immer so verdammt nobel, Tigris. Wir wissen doch alle, wenn einer das Recht hat, Bescheid zu wissen, dann du. Dumbledore hat dich lange genug aus allem herausgehalten, wir waren nie wirklich einverstanden damit."

Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen. „Das ist es ja, ich bin nicht mehr so beteiligt wie früher. Ich bin offensichtlich nicht derjenige, für den Dumbledore mich gehalten hat. Ich kann nicht wirklich etwas für die Sache tun, vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn ich ganz draußen bleibe. Ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich will damit nicht sagen... Ich meine, was, wenn mein Vater mich fragt, worüber ich mit euch geredet habe?"

„Du bist inzwischen ein guter Okklumens, oder?", entgegnete Fred. „Dieser Zauber, George und ich haben ihn getestet, und es gibt keinen Trank den wir kennen, der ihn aufheben kann, nicht mal Veritaserum. Also machen wir uns da keine Sorgen, wirklich."

George legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Hab mehr Selbstvertrauen, Tigris. Du hast ein Recht, Bescheid zu wissen."

Tigris seufzte innerlich. Die Zwillinge waren doch sonst so clever, warum mussten sie in seinem Fall so vertrauensselig sein? Er trank einen Schluck Wein. „Habe ich das? Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin ein Außenseiter."

„Aber du bist ein Sonderfall, Tigris. Wir wissen, dass wir dir vertrauen können."

Tigris trank einen weiteren Schluck Wein. „Fein. Aber sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt."

Fred lachte und rubbelte ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare, wie einem kleineren Bruder. Tigris wurde mit einem Gefühl der Übelkeit bewusst, dass das wahrscheinlich wirklich war, als was die Zwillinge ihn sahen. Ihr kleiner Bruder, der nichts falsch machen konnte.

„Wenn sich herausstellt, dass du das ultimative üble Böse bist, versprechen wir dir, wir legen dir Fische in dein Bett und hexen deine Haare grün, großes Zigeunerehrenwort."

„Das ist beruhigend.", erwiderte Tigris sarkastisch, und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug.

o

Die ersten Tage seiner Ausbildung waren hektisch. Tigris kannte natürlich bereits vieles von seinem Praktikum, und die Leute hatten sich nicht verändert. Nun hatte jedoch alles eine ernstere Note gewonnen, und er hatte entscheidende Aufgaben, welche ihn zum einen stolz machten die Verantwortung zu tragen, zum anderen aber auch nervös, weil er sich darüber klar wurde, wie viel von seiner Arbeit abhing. Nach den ersten Wochen gewöhnte er sich daran, und die Neugier auf die vielen neuen Dinge die er lernte begann zu überwiegen. Sally hatte eingewilligt, ihn in Sprachen und Schriften für seinen Magister zu unterrichten, und Tigris konzentrierte sich zunächst darauf, bevor er Snape für den Tränketeil aufsuchen würde.

Er hatte ohnehin nur wenig Zeit dafür, während er zum einen mit seiner Ausbildung beschäftigt war, und zum anderen noch immer viel Zeit in der Basis des Dunklen Lords verbrachte. Hier war er auch in diesem Moment, und hörte Cornelia Nerva zu, wie sie dem Lord über die Geschehnisse im Ministerium Bericht erstattete.

„Wie ich höre, diskutiert der Wizengamot wieder über Neuwahlen.", sagte der Lord mit einem ungehaltenem Unterton.

Nerva bebte kaum sichtbar, und Tigris war sicher sie schwitzte hinter ihrer Maske. „Lucius hat ein paar Probleme damit, seinen Einfluss auf den Wizengamot aufrecht zu erhalten, mein Lord. Dumbledore ist unermüdlich in seinem Drängen, und Moody hat sein übriges getan."

Alastor Moody war ein paar Monate zuvor von Ministerin Bones zurück in den aktiven Dienst beordert worden, und war nun Hauptverantwortlicher für die Ausbildung der Auroren, während sein Vorgänger eine der neuen Aurorenstaffeln übernommen hatte, die unter anderem Diagon Alley patrouillierten.

„Moody...", zischte der Dunkle Lord ärgerlich. „Er ist schon viel zu lange ein Stachel in unserer Seite."

„Ich werde ihn für euch erledigen, mein Lord.", verkündete Bellatrix eifrig.

Der Lord betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Nein", sagte er dann. „Ich habe eine interessantere Aufgabe für dich, liebe Bella. Nein..." Sein Blick wanderte über die Anwesenden und blieb dann an Tigris haften.

Tigris gefror unwillkürlich.

„Ich möchte gerne sehen, wie mein kleiner Schüler sich an dieser Aufgabe bewährt. Ich bin sicher, Tigris, du brennst bereits darauf, zu beweisen, was du in den letzten Monaten gelernt hast."

Tigris neigte den Kopf. „Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, mein Lord."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. „Ich erwarte auch nicht weniger."

Tigris unterdrückte den Schauder, der ihn durchlief. Er würde nicht versagen.

o

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Tigris ungehalten.

Lestrange grinste. „Keine Sorge Kleiner, ich werde mich schon nicht einmischen. Ich lehne mich ganz in Ruhe zurück und sehe zu. Zwing mich nicht mehr zu tun, indem du Mist baust."

Tigris warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu. „Das hatte ich nicht vor."

„Gut!", sagte der braungelockte Mann bei Weitem zu fröhlich. „Ich freue mich schon auf das Feuerwerk."

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. „Bleib mir einfach aus dem Weg und lass mich meine Arbeit machen."

Lestrange verbeugte sich spöttisch, und verschwand. Tigris starrte einen Moment lang ärgerlich auf die Stelle, an der er verschwunden war, dann riss er sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich. Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, aber davon ließ er sich nicht von seinem Ziel abbringen. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass er tötete. Gut, das erste Mal war Notwehr gewesen, und der Mann den er getötet hatte war ein buchstäblich besessener Verrückter gewesen, der im Grunde sein eigenes Ende herbeigeführt hatte... das zweite Mal war es nicht einmal ein wirklich lebendiger Mensch gewesen, nur eine Erinnerung. Aber er hatte zuvor getötet. Auch wenn dies das erste Mal war, dass er es plante, und wusste, dass es gelingen würde.

Tigris atmete tief durch, und apparierte.

Er trug eines der Amulette, die mit Blut gemacht waren. Der Zauberer, dessen Gesicht er trug war erst vor kurzer Zeit gestorben, ein Opfer eines der letzten Anschläge, und sein Tod war bisher nicht bekannt geworden. Moody würde ihn nicht wiedererkennen, aber Tigris hatte nicht viel Zeit, bevor der alte Auror merken würde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er war zuversichtlich, dass seine Verkleidung auch das magische Auge täuschen würde – schließlich hatte auch Dumbledore sie nicht durchschaut – aber Moody hatte einen überdurchschnittlichen Gefahreninstinkt. Deswegen war sein Plan einfach und schlicht.

Tigris ging zielstrebig den Weg zu dem schiefen alten Haus hoch und benutzte seine Okklumentik so gut er konnte, nichts als freundliche, unbedeutende Gedanken an der Vorderfront. Es würde seinen Plan vorzeitig zunichte machen, wenn Moody ihn in einem seiner vielen Feindgläser erblickte.

Er klopfte an der Tür und lauschte geduldig auf das Klopfen des Holzbeins auf den Dielen des alten Hauses, das auch bald ertönte.

Die Tür wurde ruckartig aufgerissen, und Alastor Moody starrte ihm misstrauisch entgegen. Tigris erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, wie der Auror mit ihm gemeinsam in der Küche von Grimmauld Place gesessen hatte, um ihm das Bild des alten Ordens zu zeigen. Ein Bild von Menschen, die nun fast alle tot waren. Heute würde es einer mehr werden.

„Mister Moody?", sagte Tigris auf eine unschuldige Weise. „Marcus Stebbins schickt mich, um Ihnen den Aufsatz von letzter Woche nachzureichen. Er konnte ihn leider nicht selbst abgeben, weil er krank war." Stebbins war tot, ermordet zusammen mit seiner Familie nicht einmal drei Tage zuvor, aber das konnte Moody nicht wissen. Seine Eltern hatten eine Eule mit einer Entschuldigung gesandt, bevor sie starben. Der Imperius war ein nützlicher Fluch.

„Ah ja, ich erinnere mich.", entgegnete Moody, zur Seite tretend um ihn einzulassen.

„Und Sie sind?"

„Ich bin Daniel, sein Bruder."

Moody musterte ihn kritisch. „Ja, ich sehe die Ähnlichkeit. Warum haben Sie es nicht in meinem Büro abgegeben?"

Tigris sah verlegen zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, er sagte, ich solle es an Sie geben, und man sagte mir, ich würde Sie hier erreichen, ich wusste nicht..."

Moody betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Haben wir uns nicht schon mal getroffen, zum fünfundzwanzigjährigen Hochzeitstag deiner Eltern vor ein paar Jahren?"

Tigris sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das müssen Sie verwechseln, Sir. Meine Eltern feiern ihren Hochzeitstag nie." Wie gut, dass die Todesser ab und zu auch mal gründlich waren, wenn sie wollten. Rookwood hatte Tigris alles über die Stebbins beantworten können, was er hatte wissen wollen.

„Hmm...", brummte Moody.

Tigris zögerte nicht länger. Moody war bereits argwöhnisch, sonst hätte er nicht solch eine Frage gestellt. Je mehr Zeit er verschwendete, desto kritischer wurde es.

Er zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor und trat einen Schritt auf Moody zu, um sie ihm zu geben. Während er das noch tat, verwandelte er sie in ein Messer und sprang vorwärts, um es Moody in den Hals zu stoßen.

Der Auror war zu überrascht um zu reagieren, er hatte nicht mit einem körperlichen Angriff gerechnet. Die wenigen Sekunden des Zögerns waren sein Verderben, er hatte noch immer einen Ausdruck der Überraschung auf dem Gesicht, als das Messer seine Halsschlagader durchschnitt. Er fiel mit seinem Stab in der Hand.

Tigris fiel über ihn und Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht und auf seine Kleidung. Er unterdrückte den Würgereiz, der in ihm aufstieg. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so viel Blut geben würde. Dumm von ihm, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte. Tigris fummelte nervös nach seinem Stab, fand ihn schließlich und richtete ihn auf die Gestalt unter sich.

Moodys echtes Auge war bereits glasig, auch wenn sich das künstliche noch immer in seiner Höhle hin und her bewegte. Er war tot, doch Tigris wollte kein Risiko eingehen. „Avada Kedavra!", sagte er laut, mit so viel Überzeugung, wie er zustande brachte.

Grünes Licht brach aus seinem Stab hervor und durchfloss den Körper unter ihm. Plötzlich war die Übelkeit verschwunden und Tigris betrachtete nur noch fasziniert, wie sich Moody ein letztes Mal aufbäumte und für immer erschlaffte. Er hatte es geschafft. Der große Alastor Moody war nicht mehr. Tigris schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der Dunklen Magie für einen Moment, aber er wusste dass er nicht lange bleiben konnte. Die Auroren würden nun spätestens alarmiert sein. Er zog das Messer aus Moodys Hals und wischte es an der Robe des Toten ab. Er würde es als Andenken behalten. Er grinste. Recht ironisch, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, dass er für seinen ersten wirklichen Mord die gleiche Waffe gewählt hatte, wie sein Vater. Aus einem plötzlichen Einfall heraus streckte er die Hand aus und griff nach dem sich noch immer drehenden Auge und steckte es in seine Tasche. Er war schon immer neugierig gewesen zu erfahren, wie es funktionierte.

Anschließend stand er auf und hob seinen Stab. „Morsmordre!"

Er sah gerade noch das erste grüne Schimmern des Dunklen Mals, bevor er apparierte.

o

Draco war noch immer dabei, ein paar Slytherins und Gryffindors, die sich in die Haare geraten waren, zu verarzten, als die Sirenen ertönten. Er erstarrte, unwillkürlich daran erinnert, wie er sie das letzte Mal gehört hatte. Wurde Hogwarts erneut angegriffen? Wie war das möglich?

Es war nicht Hogwarts, wie sich herausstellte.

„Hogsmeade.", keuchte Madame Pomfrey. Ein paar ihrer Haare hatten sich aus der Haube gelöst und fielen ihr wild ins Gesicht. Irgendwie verstärkte das Dracos Gefühl der Panik mehr, als der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

Pomfrey schien seine Gefühle zu sehen, denn sie griff nach seinen Schultern und schüttelte ihn einmal, heftig. „Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür. Pack deine Tasche zusammen. Es gibt Verletzte, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Irgendwie durch ihre energischen Hände zur Handlungsfähigkeit zurückgebracht, atmete Draco tief durch und tat, was sie ihm gesagt hatte.

Die nächsten paar Stunden waren wie ein Rausch. Er dachte nicht nach, er handelte einfach. Halb Hogsmeade brannte. Die Auroren hatten das Feuer unter Kontrolle, und die Todesser hatten das Dorf längst verlassen, doch überall waren Verletzte und es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch und Tod. Überall schrieen Menschen. Manche, weil sie einen Heiler benötigten, andere aus reiner Panik. Draco konnte nicht allen helfen. Manche gab er einfach an die Heiler von St.Mungos weiter, als sie endlich eintrafen, für andere war es selbst für ihn zu spät. Er nutzte seine Fähigkeit so wenig er konnte, dennoch holte er an diesem Tag mehr als einen vom sicheren Tod zurück. Irgendwann waren die Tränke in seiner Tasche alle, und jemand füllte sie nach, er nahm es kaum wahr. Er spürte nicht, wie seine Kleidung von Blut und Staub besudelt wurde, wie er immer erschöpfter wurde. Er reagierte einfach, schleppte sich von einem Patienten zum nächsten, bis er nicht mehr weiter konnte, und jemand ihn auffing, als er fiel.

„Du hast genug für heute getan, Menschfohlen.", sagte Firenzes volltönende Stimme. Das war das letzte, was Draco hörte, bevor die Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit ihn umfing.

o

„Es ist geschehen wie Ihr gewünscht habt, mein Lord." Als Tigris aufsah, sah er den Dunklen Lord zu ihm hinunter lächeln.

„Gut.", sagte der dunkle Magier zufrieden. „Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen." Er winkte ihm, aufzustehen und sah zu Bellatrix hinüber.

Die Hexe wirkte aufgekratzt. Sie tänzelte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und ihre Finger spielten unruhig mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte erneut und winkte ihnen mit einer Handbewegung. „Begleitet mich, ihr beiden."

Er wandte sich ab in Richtung der Seitentür, aus der ihn Tigris schon mehrmals hatte auftauchen sehen, aber die er selbst noch nie durchtreten hatte. Zögernd folgte Tigris ihm. Er ignorierte den unfreundlichen Blick von Bellatrix, der offensichtlich nicht gefiel, dass Tigris nun ebenfalls dieses Privileg gewährt würde.

„Ich habe vor kurzen einige neue Schriftrollen aus dem Iran bekommen, auf die du einen Blick werfen sollst.", sagte der Dunkle Lord, während er eine schmale Treppe hoch ging, in respektvollem Abstand von Tigris und Bellatrix gefolgt. „Du wirst sie ohne Zweifel interessant finden, und wie ich hoffe hast du deinen aramäischen Wortschatz inzwischen erweitert."

„Ja, mein Lord.", erwiderte Tigris, den Gang den sie hochgingen mit verhohlener Neugier betrachtend. Die Wände waren schmucklos und aus unverkleidetem Stein, wie im Rest des Anwesens. Dennoch war etwas seltsam an ihnen. Tigris hatte den Eindruck, wenn er länger auf eine Stelle sah bewegte sich etwas in den Wänden, doch er hatte keine Zeit, dies länger zu beobachten, denn sie erreichten eine eisenbeschlagene Tür, die der Dunkle Lord öffnete.

Tigris zögerte einen Augenblick lang, bevor er dem Lord über die Schwelle folgte. Ihm war klar, dass dies die privaten Räume des Lords waren, ein Privileg das er niemals so früh in seiner Lehrzeit erwartet hatte.

Sie hatten einen breiten Flur betreten, von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Die Räume hier waren offensichtlich magisch, da dies von unten als nicht mehr als ein schmaler Turm erschien.

Wenn Tigris jedoch etwas in der Art von Grimmauld Place erwartet hätte, wäre er enttäuscht worden. Die Dekoration passte eher zu einem reichen Adligen als zu einem Schwarzmagier. Dicke Teppiche bedeckten den Boden, die Tigris an seinen Besuch in Lybien erinnerten. An den Wänden standen Vitrinen aus Mahagoni, welche obskure, aber nicht auf den ersten Blick dunkelmagische Gegenstände enthielten. Zwei der abgehenden Türen standen offen, und gaben den Blick auf helle Räume mit großen Fenstern frei, von denen man das ganze Anwesen überblicken konnte.

Direkt gegenüber von der Tür, durch die sie hereingekommen waren befand sich ein mannshohes Gemälde eines tanzenden Bacchus, das Tigris auf den ersten Blick für ein Muggelgemälde hielt, bis er sah, wie die Weinranken sich bewegten.

„Attraktiv, nicht wahr?", meinte der Dunkle Lord mit einem amüsierten Unterton, neben das Gemälde tretend. „Es ist ein echter Caravaggio, ein Geschenk, das mir auf meiner letzten Italienreise von der Boneri Familie gemacht wurde. Mir wurde gesagt, es ist leicht, sich in seiner Schönheit zu verlieren." Er strich fast zärtlich mit seinen Fingern über die Leinwand. „So leicht, dass jene, die es ohne Erlaubnis betrachten, alles andere vergessen, wie Narcissus vor seinem Spiegelbild. Du kennst die Legende von Narcissus, nicht wahr, Tigris?"

„Ja.", brachte Tigris hervor, sich nur mit Mühe von dem Bild losreißend.

„Die Leute verwandeln sich natürlich nicht in Narzissen, wenn sie es betrachten. Sie werden zu Weinblättern stattdessen." Die Weinranken schienen unter den spinnengleichen Fingern die über sie glitten zu erbeben, und Tigris wandte hastig den Blick ab.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte. „Ich hatte schon immer eine besondere Leidenschaft für Dinge, die einzigartig, schön und zugleich gefährlich sind." Seine Hand lag noch immer auf dem Rahmen des Bildes, als er das sagte, aber sein Blick ruhte auf Bellatrix, die auf eine beunruhigende Weise lächelte, und wanderte von ihr zu Tigris.

Tigris sah zu Boden, verunsichert von dem Ausdruck der roten Augen. Er konnte ihn nicht deuten.

„Komm.", sagte der Dunkle Lord, winkend.

Sie betraten einen der angrenzenden Räume, in dem sich ein großer Schreibtisch befand und ein halbes Duzend Bücherregale, dicht gefüllt mit alten und neuen Bänden, Pergamentrollen und Schrifttafeln.

„Hier." Der Lord reichte Tigris ein paar Pergamentrollen. „Schreib dir auf, was dir daran nützlich erscheint. Du kannst die Bücher hier zu Hilfe nehmen, wenn du sie brauchst."

„Danke, mein Lord.", sagte Tigris, die Rollen in Empfang nehmend. Er sah zu dem Schreibtisch und zögerte. Es lagen ein offenes Buch und mehrere Pergamentrollen darauf, doch selbst wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass er das Recht hatte, ihn zu benutzen.

„Es ist jede Menge Platz auf dem Boden.", sagte der Lord etwas ungehalten.

Tigris kniete sich auf der Stelle hin. „Natürlich, mein Lord, wie gedankenlos von mir."

Der Lord schob Tigris' Kapuze zurück und vergrub seine kalten Finger in Tigris' Haaren, seinen Kopf schmerzhaft nach hinten ziehend. „Ich mag keine Gedankenlosigkeit bei meinen Schülern. Aber ich bin guter Laune heute, also will ich es vergeben." Er ließ ihn abrupt los.

„Du weißt, wo der Ausgang ist, wenn du fertig bist. Lass dich nicht durch Cecco ablenken."

Bellatrix kicherte.

Der Dunkle Lord machte einen Schritt zur Tür und hielt noch einmal inne. „Noch etwas... Du arbeitest in der Nähe von Percy Weasley, habe ich gehört?"

Tigris sah verwundert auf. Wie kam der Lord so plötzlich auf Percy? „Wir sehen einander hin und wieder in den Pausen."

„Gut, ich möchte, dass du ihn näher kennen lernst. Erwirb sein Vertrauen. Es sollte einfach sein, wie ich gehört habe ist der Junge nicht besonders intelligent."

Das war, wie Tigris wusste, nicht wirklich die Wahrheit. Percy mochte ignorant und blasiert sein, aber ein Dummkopf war er gewiss nicht. Ihm fielen noch etliche andere Gründe ein, warum das nicht funktionieren würde, die uralte Feindschaft zwischen Weasleys und Malfoys der herausragendste davon – oh, und dass er Percy auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte - aber er sagte sie nicht laut. „Wenn ihr es wünscht, mein Lord."

„Das sagte ich gerade, oder?" Der Lord winkte Bellatrix. „Komm Bella, wir haben viel zu besprechen."

Bellatrix grinste Tigris noch einmal über ihre Schulter hinweg zu, der Triumph in ihren Augen offensichtlich, auch wenn Tigris nicht wusste, warum sie triumphierte. Einen Augenblick später waren die beiden gegangen, und Tigris war allein im Arbeitszimmer des Dunklen Lords.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Dax, Reditus Mortis, Gandalf90, Crowman, Sancte Diabolus, strega79, schwarzeKatze, Saleru, Alter Muggel_

_A/N: Ich habe beschlossen, Fragen aus euren Reviews in Zukunft im Forum (findet ihr in meinem Profil) unter dem Thread „Reviewantworten" zu beantworten, da ich so ausführlicher darauf eingehen kann, ohne Ffnet zu verärgern. Ich bin der Meinung, alle sollten meine Antworten lesen können, schließlich haben vielleicht noch andere von euch die gleiche Frage, oder lesen einfach gerne was zum Hintergrund der Geschichte._

_Weiterhin bin ich noch immer dankbar für eure Mithilfe, was Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler angeht, wenn ihr welche findet, bitte weist mich im Forum oder mittels Review darauf hin! _

_Nebenbei möchte ich mich mal an die etwas über 90 Prozent der Leute wenden, die mich auf ihrem Alert haben und nicht reviewen... ihr wisst, Autoren mögen Reviews lieber als Schokolade, nicht wahr? Je mehr ich bekomme, desto eher lasse ich mich überreden an SdW zu schreiben, anstatt für mein Examen zu lernen..._


	17. SdWCh17: Unheilbar Teil 1

_Disclaimer:_

_Q, du bist hier in meiner Geschichte. Hier bin ich die allmächtige Wesenheit, also nimm dich in Acht!_

**_Ich schlottere vor Angst. Du magst mich viel zu sehr, sonst wäre ich nicht aufgetaucht. Außerdem brauchst du jemanden, der sagt dass Harry Potter JKR gehört..._**

_Du nervst._

_**Und genau deshalb lieben sie mich alle, hab ich nicht recht?**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl 

17. Unheilbar 

Teil 1

Es war ein grauer, nasskalter Regentag in London. Der Sprühregen hatte die Pflastersteine in Diagon Alley mit einem feinen Wasserfilm überzogen, der die Schuhe der hastig dahineilenden Passanten zum Ausgleiten verleitete. Trotz des ungemütlichen Wetters hatte sich auf dem Marktplatz vor Gringotts, wo sich Diagon und Knockturn kreuzten, eine Menschentraube angesammelt. Da die Versammelten Zauberer waren, ließen sie sich durch den stetigen Regen nicht stören, und unterhielten sich angeregt, auch wenn der ein oder andere missmutige Blick zu dem grauen Himmel hoch ging. Eine ältere Frau fuchtelte wild gestikulierend mit ihrem Regenschirm, und traf beinahe ein kleines Mädchen mit einem Pudel im Arm. Das Mädchen wich ihr hastig aus und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, ihren Hund fester umklammernd, der protestierend aufheulte. Die Dame reichte der ihrem Schlag Entkommenen schuldbewusst ein Bonbon, welches das Mädchen missmutig in den Mund steckte, ohne sich zu bedanken. Zwei jüngere Zauberer waren in der Nähe in eine heftige Diskussion vertieft, die sie immer wieder unterbrachen, um einen Blick in Richtung der Bank zu werfen. Direkt neben ihnen machte sich eine Frau mit einer großen rosa Brille Notizen auf einem Schreibblock.

Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten kam Bewegung in die Menge, und die Ursache für den Menschenauflauf offenbarte sich.

Für den heutigen Tag war eine Rede der Zaubereiministerin zu der aktuellen Lage angekündigt, und die Versammelten beobachteten mit Spannung, wie sich die Ministerin von mehreren Auroren begleitet ihren Weg von der Zaubererbank zu dem hölzernen Podium bahnte, welches zu diesem Zweck auf dem Platz errichtet worden war.

Unvermittelt trat Schweigen ein, und alle sahen erwartungsvoll zu dem Rednerpult hoch.

Nur die ältere Frau hatte anscheinend von dem Ganzen nichts bemerkt, denn sie diskutierte immer noch lautstark über die Stärken und Schwächen von Gilderoy Lockharts neustem Buch, ‚Mein langer Wanderweg durch die Höhen und Tiefen eines brillanten Geistes zu mir selbst'.

Erst als ihr einige der Nebenstehenden ungehalten zuzischten, still zu sein, hielt sie inne, und schwenkte erschrocken ihren Schirm herum, als sie die Ministerin bemerkte. Diesmal fegte sie dem kleinen Mädchen zielsicher den Hut vom Kopf. Dieses schrie empört und erschrocken auf und ließ ihren Pudel fallen, der mit einem Aufquietschen auf dem Boden landete. Er sauste in Panik durch die Menge der Umstehenden, geradewegs auf das Podium zu, auf dem die Ministerin geduldig wartete, bis Ruhe einkehrte.

„Komm zurück, Pinky!", rief das Mädchen aufgebracht, aber ihr erschreckter Hund hörte nicht auf sie, sondern schaffte es irgendwie auf das Podium zu springen, wo er von der amüsierten Ministerin aufgefangen wurde.

Das Mädchen drängte sich zu dem Podium vor. „Es tut mir leid, Madam!", rief sie. „Es ist alles ihre Schuld!"

Sie deutete auf die ältere Dame, die tief errötete und nach Luft schnappte.

Der Hund wand sich in den Händen der Ministerin, und, als das nicht genügte zu entkommen, biss sie herzhaft in die Hand. Die Ministerin ließ ihn mit einem überraschten Aufschrei fallen, und der Hund raste erneut los, durch die Beine der Umstehenden hindurch. Das Mädchen rannte ihm nach, und schon bald waren die beiden in einer der Seitengassen verschwunden.

Die Ministerin hielt sich ihre blutende Hand und seufzte. Die bebrillte Frau murmelte aufgeregt vor sich hin, während sich ihr Griffel von allein weiterbewegte. Die Auroren versuchten, die aufgeregte Menge zu beruhigen. Die ältere Dame brach in Tränen aus, als mehrere der Anwesenden sie mit Vorwürfen überschütteten. Die beiden jüngeren Zauberer schüttelten missbilligend die Köpfe.

Einer der Auroren versuchte, das Mädchen zu verfolgen, aber sie war nicht mehr aufzufinden.

o

Vor einer heruntergekommenen Hütte in Bodmin Moor wurde ein Fuchs aus seiner Mittagsruhe gerissen, als plötzlich aus dem Nichts zwei Frauen auftauchten. Die Jüngere der beiden wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch angewidert über den Mund.

„Das war..."

„Hervorragend, Kindchen.", unterbrach sie die Ältere. „Gib mir das." Sie riss der Jüngeren das Taschentuch aus der Hand und verzog ihren sinnlichen Mund zu einem hässlichen Lächeln.

„Narren.", sagte sie gedehnt, sich über die Lippen leckend. „Alles Narren. Komm, wir haben keine Zeit zu vertrödeln."

Die Jüngere zog eine Grimasse, aber nickte, und so schnell wie sie erschienen waren, waren sie wieder verschwunden.

Der Fuchs lugte aus seinem Versteck hervor und, sein Vertrauen in dieses Quartier erschüttert, machte sich auf dem Weg, sich einen neuen Schlafplatz zu suchen.

o

„Percy? Percy Weasley?"

Percy kam gerade von einer sehr wichtigen Besprechung mit Ministerin Bones, und war ganz und gar nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit einem der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die sich bei ihm einschleimen wollten, zu beschäftigen, oder, Merlin bewahre, Reportern. Dennoch blieb er stehen, als sein Name gerufen wurde, denn man konnte nie wissen, es mochte jemand wichtiges sein. Selbst wenn nicht, eine der wichtigsten Leitlinien in allen Karriereführern, die er gelesen hatte war, dass man immer Kontakte zu allen in seiner Firma haben sollte, vom Pförtner bis zum Chef. Also lächelte Percy den grauhaarigen Jungen vor sich an und versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, wo er sein Gesicht schon einmal gesehen hatte. Denn dass er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte, dessen war sich Percy sicher. Er hatte ein gutes Personengedächtnis. Verdammt, warum fiel ihm der Name nicht mehr ein?

„Tigris Malfoy.", erlöste ihn der Junge, die Hand ausstreckend.

Percy atmete innerlich auf. Natürlich, Lucius' adoptierter Sohn, sie hatten sich vor zwei Jahren auf der Malfoy-Weihnachtsfeier getroffen. Wie hatte er ihn vergessen können?

„Natürlich, ich erinnere mich an Sie.", sagte er, die Hand ergreifend. „Sie arbeiten in der Abteilung für Artefaktkunde, nicht wahr?" Wie gut, dass Lucius so viel redete!

Ein flüchtiger Ausdruck der Überraschung huschte über das Gesicht des Jungen, bevor er nickte. „Ja, woher wussten..."

„Nenn mich doch Percy.", unterbrach ihn Percy. „Tigris... Ich darf dich doch Tigris nennen, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich.", entgegnete Tigris etwas überrumpelt.

„Natürlich." Percy lächelte breit. „Wir sind schließlich Kollegen, oder? Du warst auf dem Weg zur Kantine, nehme ich an?"

Tigris nickte erneut.

„Warum gehen wir nicht zusammen? Ich wollte auch gerade etwas essen. Stressiger Tag heute, ich komme gerade von der Ministerin..."

Es konnte nie schaden, die Beziehungen zu denen die an den Hebeln der Macht saßen etwas enger zu knüpfen. Auch wenn Percy die Hoffnung bei seiner Familie aufgegeben hatte, war der schnellste Weg in die Herzen und vor allem Erinnerung der meisten Zauberer und Hexen noch immer über ihre geliebten Söhne und Töchter. Percy hatte die Edgecombes auf diese Weise eingenommen, und nun war er einer der engsten Vertrauten der Ministerin. Lucius Malfoy war ein Königsmacher, dass hatte Percy schon gewusst, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Der politische Hintergrund des Mannes kümmerte ihn nicht viel. Sein Vater hatte immer zuviel Wert darauf gelegt, und man sah ja, wohin es ihn gebracht hatte. Percy hatte aus den Fehlern seiner Familie gelernt. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, was ein Mann dachte, sondern allein, was ein Mann bewegen konnte. Heute aß er mit einem kleinen unbedeutenden Lehrling der Abteilung für Artefaktkunde zu Mittag – und morgen, wer weiß, würde er vielleicht hinter dem Schreibtisch des Ministers sitzen.

o

Draco schickte die zwei Hufflepuffs, die sich in Kräuterkunde zu nah an die Spuckende Wasserlilie gewagt hatten zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und lachte leise, als sie aus der Krankenstation flüchteten. Die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws hatten sich im Laufe des letzten Jahres schnell an ihn gewöhnt, aber manchen Hufflepuffs war er noch immer unheimlich, wie es schien. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und verschloss den Topf mit Heilsalbe, den er gebraucht hatte, um ihn wieder zurück in den Schrank zu stellen. Er war fast alle. Er würde Severus bei Gelegenheit bitten müssen, neue herzustellen. Draco hätte es auch selbst tun können, aber er war einfach zu beschäftigt, nun da Mme. Pomfrey immer regelmäßig in Hogsmeade war. Er hätte vorher nie gedacht, dass in diesem kleinen Schloss an einem Tag so viele Unfälle passierten. Mittlerweile war er ein eifriger Befürworter von Argus Filchs Bannliste für gefährliche Scherzartikel.

Ein Hüsteln riss ihn aus denn Gedanken und er drehte sich um und versteifte sich. In der Tür stand Minerva McGonagall. An ihrer gegenseitigen Abneigung hatte sich in dem Jahr, das er nun in Hogwarts arbeitete, nicht viel verändert. Sie war die einzige im Kollegium, die ihm nicht das Du angeboten hatte, und hatte von Beginn an keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie seine Anwesenheit missbilligte. Das, und die Feindseligkeit einiger der Slytherins, die offenbar von seiner Auseinandersetzung mit dem Dunklen Lord gehört hatten, war das einzige, was Draco die Freude an seiner Arbeit getrübt hatte.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen, Professor?", fragte er kühl.

McGonagall sah ihn unbehaglich an. „Ist Mme. Pomfrey nicht da?"

„Sie ist in Hogsmeade.", erwiderte Draco ein wenig ungehalten.

„Oh... in Ordnung.", sagte McGonagall steif. „Dann werde ich später wiederkommen."

Sie wandte sich ab um zu gehen, und Draco fiel auf, dass sie den rechten Arm merkwürdig an die Brust gedrückt hielt.

„Sind Sie verletzt, Professor?", fragte er alarmiert, ein paar Schritte auf sie zugehend.

McGonagall wich zur Seite. „Es ist nichts, nur ein kleiner Unfall. Es kann ruhig noch eine Weile warten."

„Seien Sie nicht töricht, Professor.", sagte Draco ärgerlich. „Wenn Sie verletzt sind, dann werde ich Sie auch behandeln. Setzen Sie sich hin!"

Irgendwie schaffte Draco es mit seinem energischen Tonfall, McGonagall dazu zu bringen, dass sie ihm gehorchte.

„Was haben Sie denn gemacht?", fragte er ungläubig, als er einen Diagnosezauber gesprochen hatte. „Ihre Hand ist ja gebrochen! Und Sie wollten weiter so herumlaufen! Nicht zu glauben!"

„Eins der Kinder ist auf meine Pfote getreten, als ich in Katzenform war.", sagte sie verteidigend. „Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm..."

„Sie haben sich mit einer gebrochenen Hand verwandelt!", rief Draco entsetzt. „Wissen Sie denn nicht, wie gefährlich das ist? Und lassen Sie mich mal entscheiden, wie schlimm das ist, ich bin hier schließlich der Heiler von uns beiden, nicht wahr?"

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", fragte McGonagall indigniert. „In Katzenform hierher humpeln? Wer weiß, Sie hätten mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht erkannt!"

„Ich kenne nur eine Tabby in diesem Schloss, deren Musterung wie eine Brille aussieht!", rief Draco aufgebracht. „Halten Sie mich für minderbemittelt? Nein, beantworten Sie das nicht. Hier, trinken Sie das."

Er drückte ihr einen Trank in die Hand, der eine Blutvergiftung verhindern würde. Die törichte Frau! Man sollte meinen, sie wäre lange genug ein Animagus, um die Gefahren zu kennen!

„Was ist das?", fragte McGonagall misstrauisch.

„Ein Heiltrank!", sagte Draco, und rollte mit den Augen. „Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Sie vergiften wollte, gäbe es einfachere Methoden das zu tun. Ich könnte Sie zum Beispiel einfach wegschicken, und den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen, nachdem Sie sich mit einer GEBROCHENEN HAND VERWANDELT haben!" Er hob fassungslos die Hände zum Himmel.

Jedenfalls brachte das McGonagall dazu, den Trank ohne weitere Widerworte zu trinken.

Draco richtete die Knochen mit einem Zauber, schiente die Hand und gab ihr dann einen Trank, um die Knochen zu heilen.

„Legen Sie sich hin.", sagte er. „Sie können heute ohnehin nicht mehr unterrichten. Ich werde Sie bei Albus entschuldigen." Er drückte Sie sanft aber bestimmt auf die Liege.

Sie grummelte etwas, aber ließ es sich schließlich gefallen. Die Tränke begannen bereits, sie müde zu machen. „Sie sind genauso schlimm wie Poppy.", murmelte sie.

Draco grinste. „Das sehe ich als Kompliment."

„Hm.", brummte sie, und nahm etwas umständlich mit ihrer linken Hand die Brille ab. „Ich halte Sie nicht für minderbemittelt, wissen Sie? Das war nicht der Grund, warum der Meinung war, dass Sie nicht zum Heiler geeignet sind."

„Ich weiß sehr gut, was Ihre Meinung ist und worauf sie basiert, Professor.", sagte Draco mit unterdrücktem Zorn. Diese Frau würde niemals wissen, wie viel Schaden sie mit ihren verdammten Vorurteilen angerichtet hatte. Wenn sie nicht wäre, wäre Draco jetzt in St. Mungos angestellt, und hätte sich niemals den Unwillen des Dunklen Lords zugezogen. Er wäre niemals mit dem Cruciatus verflucht worden. Er würde seinem Bruder nicht sein Leben schulden. Draco ballte hinter seinem Rücken die Fäuste, und versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten.

Wie sehr er sich wünschte, sie einfach wegzuschicken, oder sie tatsächlich zu vergiften, wie sie es von ihm erwartete. Aber da er nicht der Mensch war, für den sie ihn hielt, tat er es nicht. Er fühlte sich nicht besser deswegen.

Sie sah ihn an, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. „Ich bin müde.", sagte sie schließlich. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Mister Malfoy. Ich hatte sie nicht erwartet."

„Als wenn ich das nicht wüsste.", murmelte Draco, sich abwendend. Er ging ärgerlich in sein und Poppys Büro und widerstand der Versuchung die Tür hinter sich zu zuknallen. Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. „Missgünstige alte Schabracke."

o

„Jeder Muggelgeborene, den wir unvorbereitet in Hogwarts aufnehmen, kostet unsere Kinder ein Jahr ihrer Ausbildung. Zum Zeitpunkt seines Abschlusses hat er die Zaubererwelt fünftausend Galleonen gekostet, und er wird fortfahren, unser Geld und unsere Ressourcen zu verbrauchen, bis er einen Arbeitsplatz erhält, für den unsere Söhne und Töchter in dieser Zeit hart gearbeitet haben."

Tigris bahnte sich seinen Weg zwischen den Tischen des Clubs hindurch und hielt nach seinem Vater Ausschau. Schließlich sah er ihn an einem Tisch mit ein paar Leuten, die Tigris vage aus dem Ministerium kannte. Eine war die Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, wenn Tigris sich richtig erinnerte.

Sein Vater winkte ihn hinüber und Tigris gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Das ist mein älterer Sohn, Tigris.", stellte er ihn vor. „Tigris, dies ist Ronald Hardwick, Vorsitzender des Wizengamot-Verwaltungsdienstes."

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen." Tigris schüttelte dem dicklichen, dunkelhaarigen Mann die Hand.

„Sandra Kowalski, Mitglied des Ausschusses zur Beseitigung gefährlicher magischer Geschöpfe." Tigris begrüßte die hochgewachsene blonde Frau ebenfalls.

Sein Vater stellte auch die restlichen Anwesenden am Tisch vor. „Du bist spät dran.", sagte er dann. „Die Reden haben bereits angefangen."

„Ja, tut mir leid." Tigris setzte sich und warf einen Blick zu der schlanken kleinen Frau am Rednerpult. „Ich wurde auf der Arbeit aufgehalten."

„Schön, mal einen pflichtbewussten jungen Mann zu treffen.", sagte ein älterer Zauberer, den sein Vater als den Leiter des Besenregulationskontrollamtes vorgestellt hatte. „Das ist heutzutage so selten geworden."

Sein Vater lächelte.

„Ich sage nicht, dass wir keine Muggelgeborenen in Hogwarts aufnehmen sollen.", sagte die Hexe auf dem Podium.

Einige im Publikum murmelten unwillig.

Sie hob die Hände. „Nein, das sage ich nicht. Aber ich bin in der Meinung, wir müssen endlich anfangen, neue Standards zu setzen. Es kann nicht sein, dass es auf dem Rücken aufrechter Zauberer und Hexen ausgetragen wird, dass Muggel sich weigern ihren Kindern vor Schulbeginn auch nur eine minimale Ausbildung angedeihen zu lassen. Es kann nicht sein, dass es elfjährige Schulanfänger in unserer Welt gibt, die keine Vorstellung davon haben, was Quidditch ist!"

Einige an ihrem Tisch klatschten. „Recht hat sie.", sagte die blonde Frau. „Ein Unding ist das. Meine Tochter sagte mir, in ihrer Klasse hatten drei der Kinder keine Ahnung, wie man einen Besen richtig hält! Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Das ist doch traurig, einfach nur traurig."

„Das Ministerium redet immer von Integration. Aber die Muggelgeborenen wollen sich ja gar nicht in unsere Welt integrieren. Sie wollen, dass wir uns in ihre integrieren. Ich hatte eine muggelgeborene Mitschülerin in meiner Klasse, wissen Sie, was sie sagte? Sie sagte, die Zaubererwelt wäre PRIMITIV, aber es wäre ihr Ziel, darauf hinzuarbeiten, das zu ändern."

Ein Raunen der Empörung lief durch den Saal.

„Muggelgeborene müssen endlich begreifen, dass sie keine Missionare einer fortgeschrittenen Kultur sind, sondern dass ihnen das Privileg gewährt wird, Teil einer Welt zu werden, die sehr alte und erprobte Werte besitzt, und die hervorragend so ist, wie sie ist. Die Zaubererwelt hat sich vor fünfhundert Jahren von der Muggelwelt abgespalten."

„Und zu Recht.", rief jemand im Publikum.

„Und zu Recht!", wiederholte die Hexe nickend. „Wollen wir heute anfangen, das zu ändern? Seit vor fünfzig Jahren die unbeschränkte Eingliederung von Muggelstämmigen in unsere Gesellschaft Gesetz wurde, hat sich die Kriminalitätsrate im magischen England um fünfzehn Prozent erhöht. Ja, es gibt heute Verbrechen in unserer Welt, die man vorher nicht einmal kannte! Die Muggelwelt ist die primitive Welt. In dieser Minute werden in dieser sogenannten fortschrittlichen Welt Menschen umgebracht, nur weil sie eine andere Hautfarbe haben, einen anderen Glauben, weil sie aus einem anderen Land stammen als die Mörder, oder einfach, weil sie jemanden lieben, der das gleiche Geschlecht hat wie sie selbst. Wollen Sie in solch einer Welt leben? Ich nicht. Eine solche Welt hat keinen Platz für Zauberer, und Zauberer stehen über solch einer Welt. In diesem Moment arbeiten Muggelgeborene in UNSEREM Ministerium darauf hin, Gesetze zu schaffen, welche die Aushöhlung unserer Werte und Traditionen weiter vorantreiben. Wir, die wahren Hexen und Zauberer, wollen und brauchen solche Gesetze nicht. Muggelgeborene müssen lernen, das zu akzeptieren, und wenn sie das nicht können, müssen geeignete Maßnahmen getroffen werden, um sie dazu zu zwingen!"

Aus dem Publikum erklang Beifall.

„Ich danke Ihnen.", sagte sie. „Damit möchte ich diese Rede abschließen." Erneut erklang Beifall, und sie verließ das Pult.

„Eine energische junge Frau.", sagte Lucius anerkennend.

„Kennen wir sie näher?", fragte Tigris. Es war eine dezente Umschreibung der Frage, ob sie zu den Todessern gehörte.

„Nein, aber ich bewundere ihre Überzeugungskraft. Es ist gut, dass es noch junge Leute gibt, die sich trauen, ihre Meinung laut zu sagen. Das sehe ich immer wieder gerne."

„Das ist wahr.", stimmte ein braunhaariger Mann mittleren Alters zu, den Lucius als den stellvertretenden Leiter der Regulierungsbehörde für Handel und Gilden vorgestellt hatte.

Ein anderer Redner trat an das Pult, aber er sprach langsam und behäbig, und schon bald hatte sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums anderen Dingen zugewandt.

„Du bist sehr beschäftigt gewesen in letzter Zeit, habe ich mitbekommen.", meinte Mrs. Kowalski zu Lucius gewandt. „Wie es aussieht hat es der Quibbler ja doch noch mal geschafft. Es war ein so schönes Manöver, ich hätte es dir gegönnt, dass du ihn bekommst. Warum du ihn allerdings wolltest, habe ich noch immer nicht verstanden."

Lucius lächelte. „Es ist ein Schandblatt, was nichts als Lügen und Unsinn publiziert. Ich wollte der Zaubererwelt einen Gefallen tun, in dem ich die Leitung der Redaktion jemandem mit Kompetenz übergebe."

„Ich muss zugeben, ich kaufe die Zeitschrift auch, aber nur, weil ich gerne mal etwas zu Lachen habe.", meinte der braunhaarige Mann. Bobin, erinnerte sich Tigris. „Niemand glaubt schließlich wirklich, dass das Ministerium einen Basilisk in der Mysteriumsabteilung versteckt, oder dass sich ein Fenriswolf in Baskerville herumtreibt. Aber es ist amüsant."

„Das mag ja sein, aber es gibt einige Menschen da draußen, die diesen Schund tatsächlich für bare Münze nehmen.", sagte Lucius. „Außerdem, es würde mir gefallen, hin und wieder ein wenig mehr Einfluss auf die heimische Presse zu nehmen."

„Um Gegendarstellungen zu den Vaterschaftsklagen gegen deine Rabauken drucken zu können?", fragte Bobin amüsiert.

„Hey!", protestierte Tigris. „Gegen mich wurde niemals eine Vaterschaftsklage eingereicht. Sowieso, das ist ein Jahr her, und die Frau war eine Scharlatanin."

Bobin lachte. „Ich glaube dir Junge, aber dein Bruder steht nicht gerade im Ruf, zölibat zu leben, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich habe volles Verständnis dafür, schließlich war ich auch mal jung. Merlin weiß, ich habe in diesem Alter nichts anbrennen lassen."

„Lass das nur nicht Majorie hören.", meinte Hardwick schmunzelnd.

„Oh, meine Majorie ist da sehr pragmatisch."

„Hat sie überhaupt Geld bekommen?", fragte Mrs. Kowalski interessiert.

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte Lucius indigniert. „Ihr Vater hat UNS Schadensersatz wegen übler Nachrede bezahlt. Leider waren die Medien daran weit weniger interessiert, als an der vorhergehenden Geschichte."

„Ich kann verstehen, dass dir Einfluss auf die Presse gut gefallen würde.", sagte Hardwick erheitert.

„Es geht um mehr als solche Trivialitäten.", sagte Lucius ernst. „Ich will, dass die Informationslandschaft ein wenig ausgeglichener wird. Menschen wie Miss Chamberlain benötigen eine Stimme. Wir müssen den Menschen deutlich machen, dass es auch noch andere Meinungen als den Daily Prophet in unserer Welt gibt."

„Der Prophet war doch bisher immer recht zuverlässig.", warf Bobin ein.

Lucius machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Ja, aber es gibt einfach Sachen, die ein Blatt was dem Ministerium so nahe steht nicht drucken kann. Nehmen wir das, was Miss Chamberlain gesagt hat. Wir alle hier wissen, dass es die Meinung einer Mehrheit ist. Zauberer und Hexen würden sich wünschen, es schwarz auf weiß zu sehen. Aber solange prominente Stimmen wie Bones und Dumbledore sich dagegen aussprechen, wird es nie im Prophet stehen. Ein kleineres Blatt mit unabhängigeren Geldgebern hat da mehr Möglichkeiten."

„Warum nicht eine eigene Zeitschrift etablieren?", fragte der ältere Mann.

„Der Quibbler hat bereits eine Stammleserschaft. Ich sagte nie, ich wollte nicht auch von diesem Unternehmen profitieren." Lucius grinste, und trank einen Schluck.

Die Anwesenden lachten.

„Wo wir gerade von Bones reden...", sagte Hardwick. „Wieso bist du so gegen Neuwahlen? Du weißt, ich unterstütze dich darin, aber ich würde gerne genauer wissen warum. Bones ist unfähig, das hat das letzte Desaster in Diagon Alley wieder mal eindeutig bewiesen."

Lucius drehte sein Glas in der Hand. „Sie hat ihre Schwierigkeiten, aber bisher hat sie den Posten erstaunlich gut gemeistert. Ich denke, der Zeitpunkt für Neuwahlen ist falsch gewählt. Wir befinden uns zur Zeit in einer Krise. Wir brauchen einen Minister, der handlungsfähig ist. Bones hat bereits langjährige Erfahrung mit dem Regierungsapparat. Während der Wahlen und der Einarbeitungszeit, die ihr Nachfolger benötigen wird, verlieren wir kostbare Zeit, die besser darauf verwendet wird, sich auf die aktuelle Lage zu konzentrieren. Außerdem, wen würdest du zur Wahl aufstellen? Hier am Tisch wird es keiner machen, und sonst? Es gibt niemanden."

„Warum machst du es nicht?", fragte Mrs. Kowalski. „Du bist kompetent genug. Meine Unterstützung hättest du."

Lucius lachte. „Ich würde es tun, wenn ich glauben würde, gewinnen zu können. Aber wir alle wissen, Dumbledore würde das nie zulassen. Er würde sich eher selbst zur Wahl stellen, bevor er der alten Welt ihre Stimme wieder gibt. Er weiß, seine neumodischen Ideen hätten keine Chance mit mir als Minister."

„Es wäre auch höchste Zeit, dass jemand einschreitet.", brummte Hardwick.

„Da sind wir sicher alle einer Meinung, aber die Realität steht dem leider im Wege."

Es wurde reihum etwas getrunken und alle am Tisch hörten beiläufig dem aktuellen Redner zu, der etwas von Handelsbeziehungen und dem Einfluss des Ölmarktes auf den Goldpreis erzählte.

„Wann hast du eigentlich mal wieder Zeit für ein Spiel?", fragte Hardwick Lucius. „Ich bin selbst sehr beschäftigt gewesen, aber wir sind schließlich nicht nur des Namens wegen Mitglied in diesem Club hier. Du kannst deine Söhne mitbringen." Er sah Tigris an. „Spielst du Gobstones, Tigris?"

Tigris schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. „Ich bin eher ein Quidditchspieler."

„Draco spielt.", warf Lucius ein. „Er ist allerdings zur Zeit sehr beschäftigt mit seiner Ausbildung."

„Zu schade.", meinte Hardwick. „Dennoch, Lucius, meine Einladung steht. Ich erwarte, dass du sie demnächst einmal annimmst."

Lucius lächelte. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

„Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg.", sagte Bobin sarkastisch. „Ich versuche schon seit Monaten, ihn dazu zu bekommen, aber Lucius ist ein eiserner Geschäftsmann, Arbeit kommt vor Vergnügen. Was waren das noch für glorreiche Tage, als wir jung waren, und nichts im Kopf hatten als Wein, Weib und Gesang!"

Hardwick lachte leise. „Wein hat Lucius zu genüge, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hat er vor kurzem eins der exklusivsten französischen Weingüter aufgekauft. Antonio Fiorelli war ganz und gar nicht glücklich darüber, nicht wahr, Lucius? Was das Weib betrifft, da hat er denke ich auch an einem mehr als genug."

„Und ich wollte es auch nicht anders haben.", sagte Lucius sein Glas hebend. „Auf Narcissa, die einzige Blume im Garten, an der sich meine Augen ergötzen, denn sie ist die schönste von allen."

„Hört hört.", sagte Mrs. Kowalski. Sie stießen an.

„Du bist ein beneidenswerter Mann, Lucius."

Lucius grinste. „Ich weiß."

„Dennoch, es ist ein trauriger Tag, wenn ein Mann heiratet.", sagte Bobin. „Der Spaß unserer Junggesellenzeit ist vorbei. Bei Pumphutt, ich wünschte mir diese Tage zurück! Du bist doch auch mal jung und unvernünftig gewesen, Lucius."

„Lucius war niemals unvernünftig.", sagte Mrs. Kowalski ernsthaft. „Ich wette er hat schon auf dem Schoss seiner Mutter begonnen, sein erstes Empire zu planen."

Lucius lächelte nur.

„Es muss in der Familie liegen.", sagte Bobin wehmütig. „Zumindest investiert sein Sohn in etwas, das mit Spaß zu tun hat. Das ist beruhigend."

Tigris konnte den genauen Augenblick benennen, in dem sich die kameradschaftliche Fassade seines Vaters in richtige Aufmerksamkeit verwandelte. Wie bei einer dösenden Katze, die das Geräusch von Beute gehört hatte, änderte sich seine Haltung nicht im Geringsten, und dennoch war es unübersehbar. Tigris fluchte innerlich. Er hatte gedacht, Lucius hätte schon vor einer Weile davon erfahren.

„Ist das so?", fragte Lucius in einem uninteressiert scheinenden Tonfall.

Bobin nickte, ohne etwas von der Veränderung zu bemerken. „Ich muss zugeben, aus geschäftlicher Sicht ist Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes eine hervorragende Wahl. Sie sind ein aufsteigender Stern in der Geschäftswelt, das ist mal sicher. Eine der lohnenswertesten Anlagen im Moment auf dem Markt. Was Prestige betrifft... nun ja... Aber das ist das Recht der Jugend, nicht wahr?"

Tigris begegnete dem Blick seines Vaters, und bemühte sich, nicht zusammen zu zucken. Er konnte den Sturm fühlen, der sich zusammenbraute. Plötzlich war er sehr froh, dass er an diesem Abend noch eine dringende Verabredung hatte, mit jemandem, dem auch sein Vater nicht absagen konnte.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Giftschnecke, strega79, Gandalf90, Dax, vege, Inopia, Saleru, Reditus Mortis, ebbie_

_A/N: Aha, da tauchen ja doch ein paar neue Namen auf... Hat mich sehr gefreut, macht weiter so! An die, die schon länger Reviews schreiben, euch liebe ich natürlich ebenso... ;)_

_Saleru hat mich freundlicherweise darauf hingewiesen, dass das Forum in meinem Profil nicht richtig verlinkt war, ich habe das inzwischen nachgebessert. Der Link funktioniert jetzt. Ich habe übrigens viel Spaß an eurer Diskussion, ich hoffe, sie wird noch mehr in Fahrt kommen! Alle sind herzlich eingeladen. _

_An alle Liebhaber der dunklen Seite: Keine Sorge, es wird noch reichlich Böses auf uns zukommen. Muhahaha... (für alle, die es nicht erkannt haben: sehr böses Lachen) Ähem. Allerdings, wie wir wissen gibt Dumbledore jedem eine zweite Chance. Jedem? Wir werden es noch sehen... _


	18. SdWCh17: Unheilbar Teil 2

_Disclaimer:_

_**Wie wäre es mit einem Blasorchester?**_

_Nein._

_**Ein Chor netter kleiner Kinder die alle singen: Joanne K. Rowling hat Harry Potter erfunden?**_

_Nein!_

_**Och... du verstehst keinen Spaß.**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl 

17. Unheilbar 

Teil 2

Draco strich noch einmal über die Stickereien auf seiner neuen Robe, die ihn als Heiler in Ausbildung kennzeichnete. Dies war sein erster Tag in St. Mungos, und er war nervös, auch wenn er sein Bestes tat, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, und disapparierte.

Er apparierte inmitten von Chaos. Der Vorraum des Krankenhauses war voll mit Menschen und eine Hilfskraft schrie ihn an, aus dem Weg zu gehen, sobald er vollständig erschienen war. Draco sprang hastig zur Seite und versuchte, seinen Schock zu überwinden.

„Was stehst du da dumm herum wie eine Muggelstatue!", schrie eine rothaarige Hexe in den grünen Roben der Heiler ihn an. „Komm her und mach dich nützlich!"

Draco öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. „Ja, Ma'am." Er trat zu ihr und wunderte sich, wie er ihr helfen sollte. Sie war offenbar gerade dabei, eine Hexe mit schweren Brandwunden zu behandeln.

Die Heilerin griff grob nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihren Nacken. Draco wollte sie automatisch zurückziehen, da er es verinnerlicht hatte, dass es sich nicht gehörte, eine ältere Frau auf eine so intime Weise anzufassen, aber er ließ es, als die Heilerin ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Sie rollte mit den Augen, griff nach seiner anderen Hand und legte sie auf die andere Seite.

„Muss man euch jungen Leuten denn heute jeden Handgriff zeigen?", rief sie ärgerlich.

Draco schwieg wohlweislich, da er nicht eine seiner zukünftigen Vorgesetzten an seinem ersten Tag noch mehr verärgern wollte, als sie es offensichtlich schon war, auch wenn er sich sehr merkwürdig vorkam.

Er begriff jedoch, welchem Zweck das Ganze diente, als er plötzlich einen Sog verspürte, der seine magische Energie auf die Heilerin übertrug, während sie begann, die Heilung der Frau einzuleiten. Natürlich, offensichtlich befanden sich eine Menge Leute mit schweren Verletzungen hier, die die Heiler sehr viel Kraft kosteten. Es machte Sinn, dass die erfahrenen Heiler die Lehrlinge benutzten, um sich nicht zu schnell zu erschöpfen.

Von da an wusste Draco, was er tun musste. Er blieb noch eine Weile bei der rothaarigen Hexe, bis diese Patienten mit leichteren Verletzungen übernahm. Anschließend hielt er nach anderen Heilern Ausschau, und half ihnen auf die gleiche Weise, wenn sie ihm winkten. Er fühlte seine magischen Reserven schnell schwinden, sehr viel schneller als wenn er selbst heilte. Dies musste daran liegen, dass all die Heilungen bei denen er Energie spendete sehr kompliziert waren.

Schließlich, er assistierte gerade einem älteren Heiler bei der Behandlung einer Fluchwunde, tippte ihm eine junge Hexe auf die Schulter, die wie er Lehrlingsroben trug.

„Geh und ruh dich eine Weile aus, ich löse dich ab." Sie legte ihre Hände über seine, und für einen kurzen Moment vermischte sich ihre Magie, bevor er seine Hände zurückzog. Draco errötete unwillkürlich.

Die Hexe grinste. „Du bist neu, richtig?"

Draco nickte. „Mein erster Tag heute."

Die Augen der Hexe wurden groß. „Na, das nenne ich mal einen höllischen ersten Tag. Ich bin Hilda. Der Pausenraum ist einen Stock über uns, auf der rechten Seite, hinter dem Portrait von Chauncey Oldrige."

„Danke.", sagte er. „Ich bin Draco."

Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Bis später, Draco."

Als Draco die Treppen hoch ging, merkte er erst, wie erschöpft er war. Er taumelte auf dem Weg nach oben, was die Zauberer in den Porträts an der Wand zu besorgten Ausrufen hinriss.

„Ein Auszug von Carica papaya, gemischt mit Budimun-Essenz, mein Junge!", rief ein graubärtiger Zauberer in mittelalterlicher Kleidung, der ihm durch die anderen Porträts bis in den Gang zum Pausenraum nachlief. „Das ist die einzig wirksame Hilfe!"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe kein Interesse daran impotent zu werden, danke vielmals!"

„Man muss Opfer für das große Ganze bringen!"

Draco seufzte, und schlug die Tür des Pausenraumes hinter sich zu.

Auf der Couch dort, die sehr verführerisch aussah, saß ein blasser blonder Mann etwas älter als Draco und lachte leise.

„Hat dich auch der gute alte Salernus verfolgt?"

„Keine Ahnung wie er heißt.", grummelte Draco, und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Der Mann lachte erneut, und schwenkte seinen Stab, woraufhin sich die Couch verbreiterte. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an.

Der Mann zog eine Braue hoch. „Ich habe keine Lust auf dem Boden zu schlafen, und du siehst aus, als fällst du gleich im Sitzen um. Also?"

Er schubste Draco, so dass er nach hinten auf die verbreiterte Couch fiel und Draco ließ es zu, dass er ihn einmal kurz schweben ließ, bis er ganz darauf lag. Einen Moment später war es ihm völlig egal, da er bereits eingeschlafen war.

Er erwachte von der Bewegung eines Körpers neben sich.

„Schlaf nur weiter, ich muss wieder zum Dienst.", sagte die Stimme des Mannes, dessen Name Draco noch immer nicht kannte, eine beruhigende Hand auf Dracos Schulter legend. Einen Augenblick später war er gegangen, und Draco schlief wieder ein.

Als er das zweite Mal erwachte, lag eine junge Frau neben ihm, auch anscheinend eine der Lehrlinge. Neben ihm stand eine ältere Hexe, die ihn offenbar geweckt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid dich schon wieder zu holen, aber wir brauchen mehr Helfer.", sagte sie.

Draco nickte nur und setzte sich auf. Die Hexe die neben ihm gelegen hatte murmelte nur etwas und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, als er aufstand. Draco griff sich eine Tasse Kaffee, und folgte der älteren Hexe.

Unten in der Halle war es leer geworden, und die ältere Hexe unterhielt sich einen Moment mit dem Zauberer am Empfangsschalter.

„Vierter Stock.", sagte sie dann. „Sie sagen dir dann schon, wer Hilfe braucht."

Also ging Draco wieder die Treppen nach oben, bis er im vierten Stock angekommen war. Dort fand er die gleiche Hexe vor, die ihm am Tag zuvor so wütend angefahren hatte, und er versteifte sich unwillkürlich.

Sie wirkte erschöpft, aber nicht mehr so ärgerlich wie vorher. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern so angeschnauzt habe.", sagte sie. „Es fährt manchmal in mich, wenn ich unter Stress stehe. Ich bin übrigens Heilerin Galenus."

„Draco Malfoy.", stellte er sich vor.

„Ah, Smethwycks neuer Lehrling.", sagte sie. Dann hielt sie inne. „Solltest du nicht gestern anfangen?"

Draco nickte.

„Du liebe Zeit." Sie warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Nochmals Entschuldigung. Das wusste ich natürlich nicht." Sie lachte leise. „Du musst ja einen Eindruck von mir bekommen haben."

Draco grinste schief. „Es geht. Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Todesseranschlag in Huffleigh. Bisher gab es keine Toten, aber etliche Schwerverletzte. Einige schweben noch immer in Lebensgefahr. Ich verstehe nicht, was die da überhaupt wollten!", rief sie plötzlich, ärgerlich. „Dort ist nichts von Interesse für diese Bastarde, nur ein paar Familien mit Kindern und alte Leute!"

„Familien von Auroren oder anderen politisch wichtigen Personen?", vermutete Draco.

„Nein!", erwiderte sie, noch immer zornig. „Nichts dergleichen. Der einzige, der überhaupt etwas mit dem Ministerium zu tun hat, ist ein alter Wachmann, der vor fünfzehn Jahren in den Ruhestand gegangen ist."

„Vielleicht wollten sie nur Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken.", sagte Draco unsicher.

„Ja, indem sie unschuldige Kinder umbringen und ihnen ihr Zuhause rauben.", sagte Galenus bitter. Sie machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Genug davon, wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen."

In dem Gang von dem die Patientenzimmer abgingen warteten eine Reihe Angehörige. Galenus wechselte leise ein paar Worte mit einem übernächtigt wirkenden Mann, in dessen Schoss ein kleines Mädchen schlief, reichte einer erschöpften jüngeren Frau eine Decke und brachte einen unruhig auf und ab gehenden Mann dazu sich hinzusetzen und eine Tasse Tee zu trinken. Anschließend winkte sie Draco in eines der Patientenzimmer und sie begannen mit ihrer Arbeit.

Die Frau die sie behandelten war mit einem Fluch belegt worden, der ihre Eingeweide langsam auflöste, und die Heiler hatten bisher nichts finden können, um ihn zurückzudrängen. Draco kannte diesen Fluch sehr gut. Sein Vater hatte ihn ihm und Tigris im Jahr zuvor beigebracht, nur dass sie ihn lediglich auf Ratten angewandt hatten. Draco hatte Dunkle Magie nie sonderlich gemocht, aber zu sehen welche Auswirkungen dieser Fluch auf einen Menschen hatte, machte ihm erst richtig klar, wie abartig er war. Die Heiler fuhren fort, Heilenergie in die Frau zu leiten, aber es war ein vergeblicher Kampf. Drei Stunden später starb die Frau direkt unter Galenus' Händen.

Galenus ließ sich erschöpft gegen die Wand sinken und schloss die Augen.

„Ich sage es ihnen.", sagte die junge Hexe, die neben Draco assistiert hatte.

Die Heilerin schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nein, Lydia, danke, aber... ich bin es ihnen schuldig es ihnen selbst zu sagen." Sie atmete tief durch und straffte sich.

Draco folgte ihr auf den Gang. Sie trat zu dem Mann mit dem kleinen Mädchen, der inzwischen eingedöst war, und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter.

Der Mann wachte auf und sah sie einen Augenblick hoffnungsvoll an, dann wurde ihm offenbar ihre ernste Miene bewusst und er seine Augen weiteten sich ängstlich.

„Kann ich einen Augenblick mit Ihnen reden, Mister Farland?", sagte Galenus in einem sanften Tonfall. „Lassen Sie Ihr kleines Mädchen für einen Augenblick bei Draco hier, ich verspreche Ihnen, er kümmert sich gut um sie."

Der Mann erhob sich wie in Trance und überließ das schlafende Mädchen Dracos Armen. Die Kleine murmelte für einen Moment, aber schlief weiter.

Galenus führte den Mann ein wenig zur Seite und redete mit leiser Stimme auf ihn ein. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes wandelte sich langsam zu Verzweiflung, und Galenus zog ihn in eine Umarmung, als er zu weinen begann.

Draco wiegte das kleine Mädchen ein wenig steif. Er fühlte sich miserabel. Das Mädchen begann sich in seinen Armen zu regen und sah mit großen, verschlafenen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Bist du ein Heiler?", fragte sie mit der unschuldigen Neugier einer Fünfjährigen.

Draco schluckte. „Noch nicht ganz.", sagte er. „Aber ich will einer werden."

„Das ist toll.", sagte sie, ihre kleinen Hände in seiner Robe vergrabend. „Dann wirst du meine Mama wieder gesund machen, nicht wahr? Mein Papa sagt, Heiler machen Leute wieder gesund."

„Ja, das ist richtig.", sagte Draco mit rauer Stimme. „Aber manchmal, weißt du..." Er schaffte es nicht, den Satz zu Ende zu sagen.

Das Mädchen sah ihn mit verständnislosem Blick an. Dann lächelte sie. „Du musst nicht traurig sein, Mister Heiler.", sagte sie ernsthaft. „Mein Papa hat gesagt, alles wird wieder gut."

Draco versuchte, zurück zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diesem Kind sagen sollte, dass eben nicht alles wieder gut werden würde – dass ihre Mutter gerade in dem Raum nebenan gestorben war und sie sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Er war sehr erleichtert, als der Vater des Mädchens sich schließlich zusammenriss, und ihm das Kind abnahm.

„Komm.", sagte Galenus. „Wir haben noch mehr Patienten, die auf uns warten."

Draco begann, ihr zu folgen, als plötzlich ein scharfer Schmerz seinen Arm hochschoss. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Einen Moment lang kämpfte er mit sich, dann bat er die Heilerin um Erlaubnis, nach Hause gehen zu dürfen.

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment. „Natürlich.", sagte sie dann. „Ich weiß, wie hart es ist, das erste Mal. Geh nach Hause. Du hast für heute genug getan."

Das Mitgefühl in ihrem Blick ließ Übelkeit in Draco aufsteigen. Wenn sie wüsste, warum er gehen wollte... Aber sie wusste es nicht, und so entließ sie ihn ohne große Widerstände, und er verließ St. Mungos und apparierte zu dem Ort, an den sein Mal ihn zog.

o

„Ich habe entschieden, deine Initiation vorzuziehen.", sagte der Dunkle Lord, als Draco vor ihm kniete. „Da einige meiner törichten Diener dafür gesorgt haben, dass sie einen Heiler benötigen, und ich nicht beabsichtige, die Fähigkeiten meiner qualifizierteren Gefolgsleute an sie zu vergeuden."

Dracos Blick wanderte zu ein paar Gestalten, die dem Lord zu Füßen krochen und ihre Reue beteuerten.

„Still!", zischte der schlangengleiche Mann zornig. „Oder ich entscheide vielleicht, dass es Vergeudung ist, eure jämmerlichen Leben überhaupt zu retten!"

Die Gestalten wichen zurück und schwiegen, auch wenn einige von ihnen sich vor Schmerzen wanden.

Der Blick der roten Augen richtete sich auf Draco. „Dein Arm."

Draco streckte hastig seinen linken Arm aus und der Lord ergriff sein Handgelenk.

„Schwörst du, mir in Zukunft loyal zu sein? All deine Gedanken in meinen Dienst zu stellen?"

„Ja, ich schwöre.", erwiderte Draco, alle seine Zweifel in die hinterste Ecke seines Geistes verbannend.

Er würgte die Flüssigkeit hinunter, die seine Kehle füllte, und fühlte sich unwillkürlich an den Beitritt zur Schattengemeinschaft erinnert. Der Inhalt des Kelches hatte allerdings nicht halb so widerlich geschmeckt.

Der Dunkle Lord deutete mit seinem Stab auf die schwarze Schlange, die auf Dracos Arm sichtbar geworden war.

„Mit diesem Mal sollst du mein sein, mir zu dienen als deinem Lord und Meister, mit Leib und Geist, meinem Willen zu folgen als wäre es dein eigener, mich zu wertschätzen über allem anderen, bis dass der Tod deinen Dienst beendet."

Der Dunkle Lord fügte noch etwas in Parsel hinzu, aber Draco nahm es kaum wahr. Der Schmerz, der jede Faser seines Körpers erfüllte schloss jeden anderen seiner Gedanken aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, kein Mensch könnte diesen Schmerz ertragen und wartete nur darauf, dass sein Herz aussetzte, aber das passierte niemals. Als er, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wieder ins Bewusstsein zurückkehrte, brannte seine Kehle vom Schreien, und sein Handgelenk fühlte sich an, als sei es gebrochen, aber er war am Leben.

Der Dunkle Lord öffnete seine Hand und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. „Heil sie.", befahl er abfällig. „Anschließend geh zu Snape, du weißt wo er wohnt. Er benötigt Hilfe mit einem Trank und wie er sagt bist du dafür von Nutzen."

Draco wollte antworten, aber stellte fest, dass seine Stimmbänder seinen Schreien nicht standgehalten hatten. Der Dunkle Lord jedoch beachtete ihn nicht länger und disapparierte.

Draco rappelte sich auf und schleppte sich zu den Verletzten hinüber, um zu beginnen, sie zu heilen.

Aus ihren Gestammel schloss Draco, dass es sich bei ihnen um die gleichen Todesser handelte, die Huffleigh angegriffen hatten. Anscheinend hatten sie nicht auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords gehandelt, sondern – Draco hatte Mühe, sich nicht zu übergeben – weil sie es für einen unterhaltsamen Zeitvertreib hielten. Wie es schien hatten sie sich betrunken, und dann, in einem Anfall unglaublicher Geistesstärke, beschlossen, ein paar Schlammblütler ‚aufzumischen'. Das nun hatte den Dunklen Lord nicht weiter gestört. Was ihn so wütend gemacht hatte war, dass sie dabei von Auroren überrascht und zum Teil gefangengenommen, zum Teil verwundet worden waren. Folglich hatte er sie obendrein für ihre Idiotie verflucht, was Dracos Heilungsanstrengungen nicht gerade leichter machte.

Wenn er nun zurückdachte, wurde es Draco bewusst, dass der Mann mit dem kleinen Mädchen ein Muggel gewesen sein musste. Doch seltsamerweise änderte das seine Gefühle den beiden gegenüber nicht im Geringsten.

Verwirrt, und von Übelkeit überwältigt, apparierte Draco schließlich nach Snape Hall.

o

Severus Snape war gerade inmitten einer kritischen Phase eines komplizierten Trankes, den der Dunkle Lord von ihm verlangt hatte, und so passte es ihm ganz und gar nicht, als die Überwachungszauber ihn alarmierten, dass er einen Gast hatte. Er beschloss, jeder Gast, wer immer es auch war, konnte warten, bis er fertig war. Falls nicht, würde besagter ungeladener Gast schon wissen, wo er ihn fand. Er braute den Trank bis zu dem Punkt weiter, bei dem er eine Weile ungestört ziehen konnte. Anschließend ging er die Treppe aus dem Keller, den er sein Tränkelabor nannte, nach oben, um nachzusehen, wer ihn störte.

Das Haus in dem Snape lebte war schlicht und klein. Das Haus, was sich vor Jahren Snape Hall genannt hatte, war vor etlichen Jahren bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt, und Severus hatte es niemals wieder aufgebaut. An seiner Stelle stand nun ein einfaches, schmuckloses Haus, das für seine Bedürfnisse aber vollkommen ausreichte. Es bestand aus nicht viel mehr als einem Wohnzimmer, dem Keller, der Küche und einer Bibliothek. Somit fiel es ihm nicht schwer, seinen ungebetenen Gast zu finden.

Severus war unangenehm überrascht, als er seinen Patensohn erkannte, der in einem offensichtlich erbärmlichen Zustand war. Draco war anscheinend auf Severus' Couch zusammengebrochen. Er wirkte blass, und trug eine Todesserrobe, die blutbesudelt war. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Warum war Draco nicht im Malfoy-Herrenhaus? Narcissa würde ausrasten, wenn sie hiervon wüsste.

Er legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, und sein Patensohn fuhr erschrocken hoch, einen Moment lang desorientiert.

Severus wartete einen Moment, bis er ganz zu sich gekommen war.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte er dann.

Draco öffnete den Mund, aber nur ein unverständliches Krächzen kam aus seiner Kehle. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und gestikulierte zu seiner Robe.

„Unser Lord schickt dich.", vermutete Severus, und legte eine Hand an Dracos Hals, um den Schaden zu ermessen.

Draco nickte.

„Um mir mit seinem Trank zu helfen, nehme ich an."

Der Junge nickte erneut. Severus seufzte unhörbar. Dracos Zustand hatte ihn schon dergleichen vermuten lassen. Die Stimmbänder des Jungen waren vollkommen zerstört, aber ansonsten schien er hauptsächlich erschöpft zu sein. Er holte einen Trank aus seinem Vorratsschrank und reichte ihn Draco.

„Sprich nicht.", sagte er. „Bei dem Schaden wird es mindestens einen Tag brauchen, bevor alles geheilt ist, oder deine Stimme wird nie mehr so sein wie zuvor."

Draco nickte stumm, und schluckte den Trank mit einer Grimasse.

„Geh und wasch dich.", sagte Severus, zu seinem Bad deutend. „Wenn du fertig bist, komm nach unten und wir können anfangen." Severus wusste, dass es grausam erschien, aber tatsächlich würde es nicht das Geringste einfacher machen, wenn sie es hinauszögerten. Er hatte dem Dunklen Lord gesagt, dass dieser spezielle Trank von einem der Brauer verlangte, einen halluzinogenen Trank zu sich zu nehmen, und er konnte es nicht selbst tun. Alles in allem war es keine große Überraschung, dass der Lord Draco gesandt hatte. Severus hätte sich zwar gewünscht, es wäre jemand anders gewesen, aber es war nun nicht zu ändern. Der Trank musste in einem Tag fertig sein. Severus konnte es sich nicht leisten, den Brauprozess hinaus zu zögern, es war schwer genug gewesen, die Zutaten für diesen einen Trank zusammen zu bekommen. Sollte er beim Brauen versagen, würde der Dunkle Lord äußerst ungehalten reagieren. Der Prozess würde so oder so für Draco qualvoll sein, so erschöpft wie er war würde er es vielleicht weniger merken.

Severus wusste das aus Erfahrung, da er selbst zuvor diese Aufgabe beim Brauen des Sirenentrankes übernommen hatte. Er hatte gehofft, dadurch an das Rezept zu gelangen, aber es war vergeblich gewesen, und hatte ihm am Ende nichts als Alpträume eingebracht. Wie so oft war es schließlich Lucius gewesen, der das Rezept von den Afrikanern erworben hatte, und der Dunkle Lord war lange nicht so dankbar dafür gewesen, wie er hätte sein sollen. Der Schwarzmagier mochte es nicht, wenn anderen etwas gelang, wozu er selbst nicht fähig war, so sehr es ihm auch nutzen mochte. Der Gedanke daran, dass der hochmütige Magier von jemandem ignoriert wurde, weil man ihn aufgrund seiner Herkunft nicht für Zauberer genug hielt, erfüllte Severus immer wieder mit hämischer Schadenfreude. Andererseits, darüber in der Gegenwart des dunklen Zauberers nachzudenken war ein sicherer Weg, es sich für den Rest seines (kurzen) Lebens mit ihm zu verderben, und ihn zudem für die nächsten Tage in schlechte Laune zu versetzen.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich von dir verlangen muss, Draco.", sagte Severus, als sein Patensohn aus dem Bad zurückkam. Die Todesserrobe war verschwunden und er trug seine grüne Heilerrobe, offenbar hatte er keine Zeit gehabt, sie auszuziehen, bevor Voldemort ihn zu sich rief.

Draco straffte sich und begegnete Severus' Blick mit einem Ausdruck gleichgültiger Akzeptanz, der Severus fast körperlich weh tat.

„Komm.", sagte er. „Es hat keinen Sinn, zu warten."

o

Als Draco schließlich wieder Zuhause war und in seinem Bett lag, konnte er trotz seiner Erschöpfung nicht einschlafen. Er fuhr halb bewusst, halb unbewusst, die Linien des Dunklen Mals auf seinem Arm nach. Der brennende Schmerz war einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen, gerade genug um ihn daran zu erinnern, was er jetzt war. Endgültig und für immer. Dracos Gedanken wanderten zu dem kleinen Kind im Krankenhaus, das ihn mit großen Augen angesehen hatte. Als wäre er ein Gott oder so etwas. ‚Du kannst sie wieder gesund machen, nicht wahr, Heiler?' So viel kindisches Vertrauen. Er lachte heiser auf und fühlte sich im selben Moment schlecht. Plötzlich schmeckte er Galle im Mund und seine Brust hob und senkte sich, als er gegen den Drang ankämpfte, sich zu übergeben. Draco schloss die Augen ohne sich zu rühren, und wartete darauf, dass es abebbte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es nur Stress war, die Nachwirkungen eines wahrlich grauenhaften Tages. Aber tief in ihm nagte das Gefühl, dass er an diesem Tag den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte. Er nahm nie wahr, wie er in den Schlaf glitt.

_Draco flog über ein verlassenes Schlachtfeld. Die Landschaft unter ihm war verbrannt und öde. Er sah Verwundete, Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Sie schrieen um Hilfe, aber er flog weiter. Schließlich erreichte er einen Hügel, auf dessen Spitze sich eine schwarze Schlange aufgerichtet hatte. Um sie herum knieten verhüllte Gestalten, die ihr huldigten. Als Draco über ihr schwebte, wichen die Gestalten zur Seite, um einem schwarz-weißen Tiger Platz zu machen, der mit der geschmeidigen Eleganz eines Raubtiers auf die Schlange zuging. Die Schlange zischte und starrte mit ihren roten Augen auf den Eindringling. Als der Tiger die Schlange erreicht hatte, neigte er den Kopf und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. Alles in Draco schrie, dass es falsch war, unendlich falsch. Die Schlange ringelte sich um den Hals der Raubkatze, aber diese bewegte sich nicht. Draco hatte plötzlich das überwältigende Verlangen, sich kreischend auf den Tiger niederzustürzen und seine Klauen in ihn zu schlagen, nur damit er das tat, wozu er bestimmt war: Sich zur Wehr setzen, kämpfen. Aber er tat nichts, er kreiste nur über ihnen und sah zu. Gerade als er sich endlich entschloss, anzugreifen, hob der Tiger den Kopf und sah ihn aus eisblauen Augen an. Draco wusste nicht genau, was er erwartet hatte. Resignation, Leere, Zorn? Sicher hatte er nicht erwartet zu sehen, was er sah: Verachtung. Der Blick traf ihn wie ein Stich und plötzlich hatte er seine Flügel verloren und fiel, fiel und fiel..._ und erwachte schweißgebadet.

o

Amelia stand am Fenster ihres Apartments und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sie war vor einiger Zeit in diese Wohnung gezogen, entgegen dem Widerspruch der Auroren. Sie hatte nicht länger in ihrem Haus bleiben können, es war kalt und leer. So wie sie sich innerlich fühlte, kalt und leer. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, woher dieses dumpfe Gefühl der Verzweiflung gekommen war, aber es verfolgte sie nun schon einige Tage lang. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder darum, wie ihre Nichte gestorben war, und alle ihre anderen Verwandten. Es erschien so sinnlos, dass sie einfach weiter machte, wie bisher. Sie war die letzte der Bones. Sie hatte keine Erben mehr, denen sie etwas hinterlassen konnte. Wofür machte sie eigentlich noch weiter?

Amelia öffnete die Tür zum Balkon und trat in die kühle Herbstluft hinaus. Tote Blätter wirbelten trostlos von den Bäumen und Amelia sah ihnen wehmütig hinterher. Sie fragte sich, was es wohl für ein Gefühl wäre, sich einfach treiben zu lassen.

Irgendwie war sie auf das Geländer des Balkons geklettert, ohne es zu merken. Sie kicherte etwas nervös und breitete die Arme aus. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Mädchen. Wie lang es her war, dass sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Ihre Mutter hatte sie immer gescholten, wenn sie auf den Zäunen der Nachbarn herumgeklettert war. Amelia fühlte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ihre Mama war tot, alle waren sie tot. Alle starben immer, überall, und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie hatte es versucht, wirklich, aber es war sinnlos.

Sie bewegte ihre Hand und sprach einen Zauber, ohne wirklich zu wissen warum. Als sie den grünen Lichtschein über sich sah kicherte sie erneut. Vielleicht war ihre Hand auch tot, so wie alles andere. Nicht länger ein Teil von ihr, machte sie was sie wollte. So wie alles um sie herum immer machte, was es wollte. Niemand kümmerte es, was sie dachte. Sie war ganz allein.

Amelia ließ ihren Stab fallen und sah ihm fasziniert nach, wie er fiel, Stockwerk um Stockwerk. Der Wind drehte ihn wie die Blätter, erst in eine Richtung, dann in die andere, bis er auf dem Boden auftraf und zerbrach. Zerstört, wie alles andere auch. Sie schluchzte plötzlich. Es war so ein schöner Stab gewesen, es war nicht fair, das er gehen musste. Alles war so unfair.

Sie drehte eine Pirouette und lachte, als der Wind um sie herumwirbelte. Sie war wie ein Blatt, ganz genau wie ein Blatt. Der Wind würde sie forttragen, für immer, und immer, und immer.

o

**Tödlicher Anschlag auf Amelia Bones**

**Mit Entsetzen und Trauer musste die Zaubererwelt Großbritanniens heute erfahren, dass Amelia Bones, langjährige Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und seit dem Rücktritt von Cornelius Fudge provisorische Zaubereiministerin, tot ist. Die Ministerin wurde in der gestrigen Nacht von Auroren auf dem Hof ihres Hauses in Abberdovey, Gwynedd, tot aufgefunden, nachdem Anwohner das Ministerium wegen dem Erscheinen des Dunklen Mals alarmierten. Die weiteren Umstände ihres Todes sind bislang ungeklärt, jedoch ist nach Aussage von Gawain Robards, Leiter der zuständigen Auroreneinheit, eine direkte Beteiligung von Sie-wissen-schon-wem auszuschließen. Amelia Bones war schon zuvor das Ziel zahlreicher Anschläge, welche jedoch bislang stets von Auroren vereitelt werden konnten. Erst vor zwei Jahren kam dabei die siebzehnjährige Nichte der Ministerin, Susan Bones, zu Tode.**

**Wie konnte es Todessern gelingen, trotz der strengen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in die Wohnung der Ministerin zu gelangen? Gibt es eine Sicherheitslücke in den oberen Ebenen der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung? Die Öffentlichkeit hat ein Recht auf die Wahrheit, doch das Ministerium schweigt.**

**Lesen Sie weiter im inneren Teil. Es berichtet für Sie mit Erschütterung: Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet**

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Reditus Mortis, Gandalf90, Dax, strega79, SoleilNoir, Momo-chan21989, roman, Saleru, Sancte-Diabolus, KleineLady87_

_Reviewantworten gibt's weiterhin im Forum. Ich hoffe, ihr diskutiert auch weiter, ich bin gespannt, was für Meinungen es noch gibt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an Hermy, du hast meinen versteckten Tipp gefunden. Vielleicht findest du ja noch mehr ;) Mit allem was ihr geschrieben habt liegt ihr bislang zwischen arktischen Breiten und nah an der Sonne... das kann ja noch spannend werden. :)_


	19. SdwCh18: Atri Ianua Ditis Teil 1

_Disclaimer:_

_Nein, tu ich auch nicht. Mein Vorname ist Ernst. Ernst Seriously Pilarius. Du brauchst mir auch nicht zu sagen, dass JKR Harry Potter erfunden hat. Das weiß ich schon. Deswegen kannst du jetzt auch gehen. Das Universum ist groß. Milliarden von Kreaturen, die du belästigen kannst. Worf zum Beispiel. Worf hört sich doch gut an. Wie wäre es mit Worf?_

_**Aber es gefällt mir hier. So entspannend. Keine minderbemittelten Sternenflottler die immer nur das Schlimmste von mir denken. Nur du.**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl 

18. Atri Ianua Ditis

Teil 1

_"...you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside... Everyone's worst fear ... the very worst." **Arthur ****Weasley **(Joanne K. Rowling, GF)_

Draco erwachte durch den Geruch von Lavendel, und er fühlte sich an seine Kindheit erinnert, an das blumige Parfüm seiner Mutter, die ihn in den Schlaf sang. Er war ein wenig überrascht, als er die Augen aufschlug und sie war wirklich da.

„Fühlst du dich besser, Qinglong?", fragte sie mit einem Ausdruck milder Fürsorglichkeit. „Ich habe mit Severus gesprochen, und er schien besorgt."

Draco lächelte, als sie ihn bei diesem Kosenamen nannte. Er hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr gehört, nicht seit er ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Er griff nach seinem Stab und schwenkte ihn, worauf seine Gedanken in Form leuchtender Buchstaben zwischen ihnen erschienen.

„Es geht mir schon besser, Mutter. Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen."

„Ich mache mir immer Gedanken, Qinglong." Sie strich ihm sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ist deine Stimme noch nicht besser?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es nicht ausprobiert.", antwortete Draco mit Hilfe des Zaubers. „Severus sagte mir, ich sollte vierundzwanzig Stunden warten, sonst ist die Heilung nicht vollständig."

Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Er hat natürlich Recht. Ich habe dich für heute in St. Mungos krank gemeldet, ruh dich aus."

Draco schloss die Augen. Erst sein dritter Tag und er fehlte schon. Aber er konnte wohl kaum wie er war zur Arbeit gehen. Es würde Fragen aufwerfen.

„Ich habe mit ein paar Leuten geredet, du wirst keine Probleme bekommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte sie. „Erhol dich nur."

Draco blinzelte überrascht. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass seine Mutter auch Beziehungen haben könnte, oder dass sie ihm in irgendeiner Form helfen würde. Doch nun war es eigentlich offensichtlich, dass sie etwas erreichen konnte. Sie war nicht nur eine Malfoy, sie war auch eine Black. Nicht nur das, sie hatte sich mit all ihren Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen und Partys ihren ganz eigenen Einflusskreis aufgebaut. Im Grunde hatte Draco das immer gewusst, aber er hatte nie sonderlich darüber nachgedacht. Es war immer sein Vater, der alles regelte, und sie blieb so... im Hintergrund.

Als wenn sie wüsste, was er dachte – vielleicht tat sie das, überlegte Draco – lächelte seine Mutter zärtlich, aber nachsichtig.

„Schlaf und gesunde, mein Sohn." Sie strich durch seine Haare. „Lass mich dir etwas vorsingen, dann schläft es sich leichter."

Sie tat was sie gesagt hatte und sang, leise und melodisch, wie sie es getan hatte als er ein Kind war. Trotzdem er gerade aufgewacht war, fühlte sich Draco müder und müder, bis er schließlich, von ihrer Stimme getragen, in einen traumlosen und erholsamen Schlaf fiel.

o

„Crucio!"

Tigris wich hastig aus, und der Grabstein vor dem er noch kurz zuvor gestanden hatte ging in Flammen auf. Der Dunkle Lord lachte. „Ist das das Beste, was du kannst? Jämmerlich!"

Tigris apparierte, seine Präsenz verbergend als er wieder auftauchte. Er kroch hinter den Grabsteinen entlang und verwandelte einige von ihnen in belebte Steinstatuen, die sich mit ihm zusammen anschlichen.

Das war jedoch nur eine Ablenkung. Tigris konnte fühlen, dass der Lord bereits wusste, wo er in etwa war. Der Magier musste gespürt haben, dass Tigris Magie benutzte. Dennoch, bislang schien er es nicht genau genug zu wissen, um Tigris anzugreifen – oder er spielte einfach nur mit ihm.

Die Luft wurde wärmer, bemerkte Tigris mit Unbehagen. Es war bereits viel zu warm für Januar, und die Hitze nahm zu. Er war bislang noch nicht erfahren genug, um der Wettermagie des Lords etwas entgegen zu setzen, und Tigris vermutete, der Schwarzmagier mochte Schlange genug sein, um ihn irgendwann allein an seiner Körperwärme zu erkennen. Nicht nur das, die Kälte hatte ihm einen Vorteil verschafft, weil sie den Lord träger werden ließ, mit jedem Grad zusätzlich begann dieser Vorteil zu schwinden.

Tigris legte eine Hand auf den Boden und versuchte die Magie darin zu fühlen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Dunkle Lord das Haus an sich gebunden hatte, aber Tigris war sich recht sicher, dass er dazu nicht die traditionellen Rituale benutzte. Zweimal war er nun bereits zu Yule nicht hier gewesen, und mit wem würde der Magier wohl das Litha-Ritual durchführen? Bellatrix? Sie war verheiratet, und da sie und Rodolphus zu Yule zusammen waren, war es relativ sicher anzunehmen, dass das zu Litha auch der Fall war.

Tigris fühlte die Magie des Ortes unter seinen Fingerspitzen und lächelte. Dies war Black-Eigentum, und er war ein Black, wenn auch nicht aus Cassiopeias direkter Linie. Der Boden war verseucht mit Dunkler Magie, aber er erkannte Tigris als seinen Meister, und würde ihm nichts entgegen setzen, wenn er ihn zu manipulieren versuchte.

Langsam begann Tigris, die Energielinien des Ortes seinen Zwecken anzupassen, ohne die Augen dabei von seinem Gegner abzuwenden. Als der Lord seine Augen misstrauisch verengte – offensichtlich spürte er etwas, Tigris müsste ihn schon sehr überschätzen wenn nicht – gab er seinen Statuen den Befehl, anzugreifen. Sie überlebten natürlich nicht lange, aber brachten Tigris die entscheidenden Sekunden Zeit, die er brauchte, um seinen Zauber zu beenden.

Als die letzte der Statuen zu Staub zerfallen war, begann die Erde zu grollen und sich um den Dunklen Lord herum zu einem Wall aufzutürmen. Tigris meinte, einen flüchtigen Ausdruck der Überraschung auf dem schlangengleichen Gesicht zu sehen, und er grinste triumphierend, als der Boden seinen Gegner verschlang.

Einen Augenblick später ging alles in Schmerzen unter, und Tigris wand sich unter einem Fluch, der ihn aus dem Nichts getroffen hatte. Kurz darauf erschien der Dunkle Lord über ihm, halb in der Luft schwebend wie ein Dementor. Er hielt den Fluch eine Weile, bevor er sich zu Boden sinken ließ und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf Tigris herabsah.

„Der größte Fehler eines jeden Duellanten ist es, seine Position preiszugeben, bevor er sich sicher ist gewonnen zu haben.", sagte er, während Tigris keuchend wieder zu sich kam.

Der Schmerz wich langsam. „Es wird nicht wieder geschehen, mein Lord.", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Der Dunkle Lord grinste. „Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst. Jedermann gibt sich in einem Duell Blößen. Jeder. Je erfahrener du wirst, desto weniger werden es, aber solange dein Gegner stärker und erfahrender ist, wirst du niemals gewinnen. Für einen Anfänger war deine Leistung nicht schlecht. Ich denke, mit genügend Zeit können wir dein Potential zu etwas wahrhaft Nützlichem formen."

„Warum...", begann Tigris, aber hielt inmitten der törichten Frage inne. Warum hatte der Lord ihn dann bestraft, hatte er wissen wollen. Anscheinend hatte er doch nichts falsch gemacht! Aber er wurde sich noch rechtzeitig bewusst, dass ihm diese Frage nicht zustand.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte. „Ich habe dich nicht verflucht, um dich zu bestrafen, dummer Junge. Ich habe es getan, weil es mir Spaß macht. Ich genieße es, zuzusehen, wie du dich vor Schmerzen windest. Ihr Malfoys könnt so wunderschön schreien."

Tigris holte scharf Luft. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte.

„Steh auf.", sagte der Lord mit einem nachlässigen Wink seiner Hand. „Bist du mit Weasley vorrangekommen?"

Tigris kam mit etwas Anstrengung auf die Füße. Seine Nerven protestierten. „Ja, er war lächerlich einfach zu überzeugen. Wir essen ab und an zusammen zu Mittag, und ich habe ihn schon einige Male zu einer unseren Interessen gewogenen Diskussionsrunde mitgenommen. Er scheint nicht abgeneigt." Um ehrlich zu sein, es war beinahe zu einfach gewesen. Es war fast, als hätte Percy nur darauf gewartet, dass Tigris ihn ansprach. Tigris hatte niemals erwartet, dass ein Weasley sich so leicht in Richtung der Todesserideale beeinflussen lassen würde. Aber Percy schien das Gerede in den Diskussionsrunden – welches zum Teil wirklich Längen von den Moralvorstellungen Dumbledores und seiner Lakaien entfernt war – nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, der rothaarige Chefsekretär stimmte öfter zu, als Tigris gedacht hatte.

„Gut.", zischte der Dunkle Lord zufrieden. „Er akzeptiert dich als seinen Ratgeber, ja?"

„Ja, das denke ich.", sagte Tigris, ein wenig unsicher, worauf das hinaus lief.

Der Lord lächelte sinister. „Dann sollte es ja kein Problem für dich sein, ihn davon zu überzeugen, als Minister zu kandidieren."

Tigris musste sich Mühe geben, den Lord nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. „Als Minister? Percy?", stammelte er. „Aber... er ist zu jung. Nicht nur das, er wird niemals gegen seinen Vater kandidieren! Und er hat keine Aussicht, zu gewinnen!" Arthur Weasley hatte sich, sehr wahrscheinlich auf Dumbledores Drängen, als Kandidat aufstellen lassen, und er hatte bislang erstaunlich viel Unterstützung. Der einzige andere Kandidat war Amycus Carrows, ein reinblütiger Zauberer der im vorigen Krieg der Verhaftung als Todesser entgangen war, indem er auf Imperius plädierte.

„Ziehst du mein Urteil etwa in Zweifel?", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

Tigris senkte hastig den Blick. „Nein mein Lord, natürlich nicht. Es fällt mir nur schwer, Eure Gründe nachzuvollziehen."

Der Lord strich mit seinen knochigen Fingern Tigris' Wange entlang, welche erstaunlich warm waren. Vermutlich lag das an der erwärmten Luft, da Tigris sie bislang immer nur kalt in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ich kann kaum erwarten, dass du alle meine Gedankengänge verstehst, Aqrabi.", zischte er. „Aber wenn du versagst, werde ich sehr enttäuscht sein, verstehst du mich?" Sein Griff verstärkte sich schmerzhaft, bis Tigris sicher war, dass er blaue Flecken hinterließ.

„Ja, mein Lord.", sagte er leise.

Der Griff um sein Kinn lockerte sich, und die Finger des Lords strichen fast liebvoll über die Male, die sie hinterlassen hatten. „Vergiss das nicht."

Die Zeit schien einen grausamen Moment lang still zu stehen, dann trat der Lord einen Schritt zurück und winkte in Richtung des Friedhofes, woraufhin sich die Steine, die während ihres Duells zerstört worden waren, wieder zusammensetzten und an ihre alten Stellen zurückkehrten, verwittert und moosbewachsen wie zuvor. Tigris begann zu vermuten, dass der Lord ganz einfach die Atmosphäre des Hofes schätzte, und ihn deshalb auf diese Weise erhielt.

„Wie ich hörte findet heute Abend eine Feier statt, beabsichtigst du, teilzunehmen?"

Tigris war etwas verwundert von der Frage. Es fand in der Tat an diesem Abend ein Kostümball bei den Lestranges statt. Natürlich waren nur Todesser eingeladen, daher auch die Kostüme, viele von ihnen wollten ihre Gesichter nicht preisgeben.

„Wenn ihr keine weitere Verwendung für mich habt, mein Lord.", sagte er.

„Nein, geh ruhig.", erwiderte der Lord. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, Bella und Rodolphus selbst einen Besuch abzustatten."

Tigris war vollkommen überrascht, aber sagte wohlweislich nichts. Der Gedanke, den Dunklen Lord auf einem Ball zu sehen war ein wenig... merkwürdig, um es gelinde auszudrücken.

o

Als Tigris nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehrte, waren seine Eltern bereits gegangen, aber hatten einen Portschlüssel für ihn und Blaise zurückgelassen. Haus Lestrange war aus offensichtlichen Gründen mit etlichen Zaubern geschützt, so dass man nicht einfach dorthin apparieren konnte. Wie Malfoy Manor war es durch uralte Magie an seine Eigentümer gebunden. Als die letzten Lestranges nach dem Fall Voldemorts verhaftet worden waren, war das Haus unauffindbar geworden, und seitdem nicht wieder aufgetaucht – außer für die, die wussten, wo sie zu suchen hatten.

Tigris ging zu seinem Zimmer, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Anschließend griff er sich das Amulett, das er für diesen Anlass angefertigt hatte und legte es um. Dieses Mal hatte er eine wenig auffällige Verkleidung gewählt, Korumel, ein Zauberer der um die Jahrtausendwende im nördlichen Europa gelebt hatte und recht berühmt war. Es existierten keine echten Bilder mehr von ihm, nur Gemälde, und Tigris hatte sein Erscheinungsbild nach einem davon ausgerichtet. Als er in den Spiegel sah, blickte er auf einen Mann mittleren Alters mit langen blonden Haaren. Da es Tigris störte, wie die Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen, band er sie zu einem Zopf zusammen. Anschließend überredete er Sarin, auf seinen Arm zu kriechen.

Die Schlange sträubte sich eine Weile, aber ließ sich schließlich durch das Versprechen einiger saftiger Küken überzeugen. Sie mochte es nicht, wie ein Schmuckstück zwischen einer Menge Leute umhergetragen zu werden, doch Tigris hatte Blaise versprochen, sie ihr für den Abend zu überlassen. Sie hatte vor, sich als Anguitia zu verkleiden, eine Hexe aus dem antiken Rom, welche als Parselmund bekannt war. Sarin war darüber mehr als unglücklich, aber musste schließlich tun, was Tigris ihr sagte.

Als Blaise schließlich auftauchte, legte er ihr die Schlange um den Hals, und sie nahmen zusammen den Portschlüssel.

Sie erschienen in einem großen Saal, in dem bereits viele Leute versammelt waren. Nur wenige von ihnen hatten wie Blaise und Tigris detaillierte Verkleidungen gewählt. Die Kostüme der meisten bestanden lediglich aus kunstvollen Masken und Perücken, und die bereits allgemein bekannten Todesser hatten sich überhaupt nicht verkleidet.

Der Saal erinnerte Tigris beklemmend an Grimmauld Place. Er war düster und verräuchert. An der Seite spielte ein Orchester, aber es wurde von den lauten Unterhaltungen der Besucher übertönt.

Sein Blick fand schnell Bellatrix, die sich lachend mit Rabastan, Rodolphus und einigen unbekannten Zauberern unterhielt. Nun, nicht ganz so unbekannt vielleicht. Einer von ihnen sah aus, als sei er geradewegs aus einem der Bilder aus der Malfoy-Ahnengalerie herausgetreten. Wenn sein Vater noch unsubtiler hätte sein wollen, hätte er ganz auf ein Kostüm verzichten müssen. Bellatrix sah gut aus. Sie hatte nichts mehr mit dem abgemagerten Gespenst einer Frau gemein, das vor vier Jahren im Daily Prophet abgebildet gewesen war. Sie hatte sich erholt, und nun, da sie ein elegantes Kleid trug, konnte Tigris leicht verstehen, warum sie als eine der schönsten Frauen in ihrer Familie galt. Zu schade, dass ihre Seele so hässlich wie eine Moorleiche war.

„Hör auf deine Tante anzustarren, ich werde eifersüchtig.", sagte Blaise, nur halbwegs spaßhaft. „Komm, lass uns tanzen. Wie soll ich dich übrigens nennen? Ich bin Lamiah, wie ich von unserem Lord genannt werde."

‚Lamia?', wunderte sich Tigris im Stillen. War das nicht eine Bezeichnung für Vampire? Oder hatte er das nur von den Muggeln so in Erinnerung?

„Gut, dann kannst du mich Aqrab nennen.", sagte er laut. Er wusste inzwischen, dass Aqrab Skorpion bedeutete. Die al'Serab hatten ihn so genannt, nachdem er einen von ihnen angegriffen hatte, da Skorpione bei ihnen als aggressiv und unberechenbar galten. Der Dunkle Lord nannte ihn seitdem immer ‚Aqrabi', was, wie Tigris erfahren hatte, nichts anderes hieß als ‚mein Skorpion'. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das schmeichelhaft oder beunruhigend finden sollte.

Blaise und er tanzten eine Weile, dann ging sie, um sich mit Bellatrix zu unterhalten, und Tigris wanderte zum Büffet. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes befanden sich einige Sitzgruppen mit bequemen, barocken Polstermöbeln, in denen sich bereits etliche Zauberer und Hexen niedergelassen hatten um zu rauchen, zu trinken und sich zu unterhalten.

Tigris betrachtete die mumifizierten Elfenköpfe, die über dem Büffettisch an der Wand hingen, und fragte sich, ob sie der Grund dafür waren, dass so wenige Leute etwas aßen. Aber vielleicht hatte Bellatrix ja auch alle ihre Hauselfen umgebracht und war selbst eine miserable Köchin. Nach einem Blick auf die eher unappetitlich aussehenden Speisen vermutete er das zweite.

Er sah seinen Vater in der Nähe, der sich mit einem grünbekleideten Zauberer mit blonden Haaren und einer schwarzen Maske unterhielt. Da Tigris zu Beginn schon nicht wirklich Hunger gehabt hatte, schlenderte er zu ihnen hinüber.

„Guten Abend.", sagte er. „Wir haben euch leider verpasst, es ist ein wenig später geworden als ich dachte. Ist..."

Sein Vater unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung.

„Ich bin Naja.", sagte er. „Und du bist?"

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen, ärgerlich auf sich selbst. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sein Vater sich nicht darum kümmerte, ob er erkannt wurde oder nicht, da seine Verkleidung so offensichtlich war. Er hatte vergessen, dass das für ihn selbst nicht galt. „Aqrab.", sagte er.

Er musterte den Zauberer mit dem sein Vater sich unterhalten hatte. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick mit kristallblauen Augen. Tigris konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen, somit hatte er keine Idee wer er war.

„Mein Name ist Adder.", sagte der Mann. Sein Blick löste sich von Tigris und richtete sich auf Lucius. „Ich will die Damen nicht länger warten lassen. Denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe, ja?"

Lucius lächelte ohne dass es seine Augen erreichte. „Das werde ich, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich etwas ausrichten kann."

„Nun, ich bin es nicht, der den Schaden davon hat.", entgegnete der Mann kühl, und ging, um eine dunkelhaarige Frau in einem schwarzen Kleid zum Tanz zu bitten. Tigris konnte ihre Gedanken ebenfalls nicht lesen, und da sein Vater es merken würde, wenn er es bei ihm versuchte, gab er es für den Moment auf, die Identität des Blonden herauszufinden.

„Wir sollten uns über nichts unterhalten, was unsere Identität preisgibt.", sagte sein Vater, nachdem Adder gegangen war. „Man weiß nie, wer zuhört. Rede über nichts, was in einem Gerichtsverfahren als Beweis verwendet werden könnte."

Dies gab dem Ganzen schließlich einen Sinn. Wahrscheinlich wusste der halbe Saal, wer Lucius wirklich war, aber solange ihn niemand mit Namen ansprach, konnte es keiner beweisen. Selbst Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium würden nichts zeigen, als einen Mann in einem Kostüm. Es war eine merkwürdige Art der Absicherung, aber sie funktionierte.

Leider hieß das auch, dass Tigris nicht herausfinden konnte, hinter welchen Kostümen sich seine Mutter und Draco verbargen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Frauen in der Nähe wandern. Keine von ihnen kam ihm bekannt vor.

Er wusste nicht wirklich, worüber er sich unterhalten sollte, aber wurde dieser Sorge enthoben, als zwei kichernde Hexen auf sie zukamen.

„Tanzen Sie mit mir?", fragte die eine, mit einen ungehemmt lüsternen Blick auf Lucius. Die andere betrachtete Tigris mit einem einladenden Lächeln. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nahm er ihre Hand und geleitete sie auf die Tanzfläche. Sie war sehr hübsch, aber trug offensichtlich einen aussehensverändernden Zauber. Aus ihren Gedanken las er, dass ihr Name Alecto war. Nach einer Weile wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie die Ehefrau von Amycus Carrows war, dem Mann, der neben Arthur als Minister kandidierte. Dies wiederum erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie in Wirklichkeit deutlich hässlicher war als sie gegenwärtig aussah, und er trennte sich schnell von ihr, als sie begann, ihm beim Tanzen immer näher zu kommen.

Als die Musik für einen Moment abbrach, sah Tigris sich nach der Ursache um. Am Rande des Saals waren Bellatrix und ein paar andere Todesser auf die Knie gefallen. Die anderen Anwesenden betrachteten sie mit Verwirrung, bis der junge Mann neben ihr aufsah, und jeder seine roten Augen sehen konnte. Tigris durchquerte den Saal in seine Richtung, während einige der anderen Todesser begannen, Bellatrix' Beispiel zu folgen. Der Dunkle Lord lachte und machte eine nachlässige Handbewegung.

„Feiert weiter! Ich bin nicht offiziell hier!" Er klang amüsiert.

Die Todesser verharrten verunsichert, aber nahmen ihn schließlich beim Wort und die Feier kam langsam wieder in Gang.

Tigris verbeugte sich, als er den Lord erreichte. „Willkommen, mein Lord. Ihr habt Euch also entschlossen, zu kommen."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. Er sah etwas älter aus als der Tom Riddle, den Tigris in Erinnerung hatte. Seine Haare waren schulterlang, und natürlich waren seine Augen rot und seine Pupillen schlitzförmig wie die einer Schlange. Ein genauerer Blick zeigte Tigris, dass er ein Amulett an einer Kette um den Hals trug. Offenkundig hatte er inzwischen gelernt, sie selbst herzustellen und nach seinen Bedürfnissen zu verändern. Das Ergebnis war ziemlich beeindruckend.

Wenn Tigris diesen Mann vor sich sah, konnte er verstehen, warum sich zu Beginn seiner Machtübernahme so viele Hexen und Zauberer von ihm hatten verführen lassen. Tom Riddle hatte ein sinisteres Charisma, das es schwer machte, ihn zu vergessen.

Tigris erkannte, dass er den Lord anstarrte, und senkte hastig den Blick. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Tigris' Blick – einen Blick den etliche der übrigen Anwesenden teilten – natürlich bemerkt, aber er schien mehr amüsiert als verärgert davon zu sein.

„Ja.", antwortete er, mit Tom Riddles einnehmender Stimme, in der nur ein kaum hörbares Zischen mitklang. „Es ist eine Weile her, dass ich an einer solchen Feier teilgenommen habe, ich wollte sehen, wie ihr euch amüsiert. Amüsiert ihr euch bisher, Jameela?"

„Ja, mein Lord.", sagte Bellatrix ein wenig atemlos.

Der Lord streckte die Hand aus. „Wie wäre es mit einem Tanz, Bella? Es ist dreißig Jahre her, seit ich das letzte Mal getanzt habe, aber ich versichere dir ich war ein guter Tänzer zu meiner Zeit."

Das wusste Tigris aus eigener Erfahrung, da das Blut des Lords ihm in Hogwarts tänzerische Fähigkeiten verliehen hatte, wie er sie selbst nie besessen hatte.

Bellatrix sah mit Bewunderung zu ihrem Lord auf. „Natürlich. Ich bin geehrt, mein Lord..." Sie stammelte fast.

Der Dunkle Lord grinste, und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche, was einen kleinen Tumult hervorrief, als die anderen Paare hastig zur Seite wichen. Offiziell oder nicht, niemand wollte offenbar riskieren, dem Lord auf die Füße zu treten.

Tigris fragte sich plötzlich, wie genau der Lord das Amulett hergestellt hatte. Hatte er Blut seines jüngeren Selbst verwendet? Wenn das so war, konnte es sein, dass er dann auch einige Gefühle dieses Selbst teilte? Zaubererblut konnte eigenartige Nebenwirkungen haben. Es würde jedenfalls erklären, warum der Lord sich ein wenig eigenartig verhielt.

Tigris wanderte um die Tanzfläche herum zum Büffet zurück, wo sich zwei Hexen gerade heftig stritten und so aussahen, als würden sie jeden Moment aufeinander losgehen. Er erkannte eine als die Blondine, die zuvor mit seinem Vater getanzt hatte.

„Fein!", schrie die andere gerade. „Du wirst ja sehen, was du davon hast!"

„Ach, verhex dich doch selbst in einen Schirmständer, du neidische Zicke!", schrie die Blonde zurück und stürmte davon, um Lucius erneut auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen, der ziemlich verblüfft aussah.

Tigris zog amüsiert die Brauen hoch.

„Lust auf einen Tanz, Hübscher?", fragte eine Stimme neben ihm.

Tigris drehte sich um und sah sich einem blonden Zauberer gegenüber, der eine Robe trug, deren Stil ihm unbekannt war. Erst wollte er ablehnen, aber dann riss er sich zusammen. Es war in der Zaubererwelt nicht ungewöhnlich, dass zwei Männer miteinander tanzten, und er hatte nicht wirklich etwas Besseres zu tun, da Blaise wer weiß wohin verschwunden war.

Er ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand, und der Blonde zog ihn mit einem Grinsen an sich. Tigris wurde zu spät klar, dass das hieß, dass er den ‚weiblichen' Part beim Tanzen übernahm, und es gab ein leichtes Gerangel, bis Tigris schließlich den anderen Zauberer führen ließ. Er trat ihm dabei ein paar Mal auf die Füße, aber seinen Tanzpartner schien das nicht zu stören.

„Entspann dich.", sagte der Blonde. „Es ist ganz einfach, folge einfach meiner Bewegung."

Tigris grummelte ein wenig, aber tat was er sagte. Nachdem er es versuchte, war es überraschend leicht. Leichter als selber zu führen in jedem Fall.

Der Zauberer lächelte. „Siehst du, ich sagte ja es ist einfach. Mein Name ist übrigens Loki. Du bist Aqrabi, richtig?"

„Aqrab.", verbesserte Tigris.

„Ah, natürlich, wie dumm von mir. Unser Lord hat arabisch gesprochen. Ich hätte es wissen sollen." Loki schüttelte selbstkritisch den Kopf. „Aqrab also. Ein interessanter Name. Hat er eine Geschichte?"

„Hat deiner eine?", entgegnete Tigris.

Loki zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe ihn mir selbst ausgedacht. Ich stehe unserem Lord nicht so nahe, dass ich einen von ihm bekommen würde. Ich nehme an, du gehörst zum inneren Kreis? Tut mir leid, das ist eine ein wenig vermessene Frage."

„In der Tat.", grollte Tigris. Die Fragen des Zauberers begannen ihn ein wenig zu verärgern.

Der Mann senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Ich rede immer zuviel, ich weiß. Aber ich finde dich sehr interessant. Du hast so etwas an dir, das fasziniert mich."

„Wirklich?", meinte Tigris uninteressiert.

„Ehrlich, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."

„Schon in Ordnung." Tigris war abgelenkt. Er hatte eine vertraute Präsenz gespürt, was den Verdacht in ihm weckte, dass Draco sich irgendwo in der Nähe befand. Er musterte die Tanzfläche. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf einen Zauberer, der mit einem braunhaarigen Jungen tanzte. Den Jungen erkannte er schnell als Marcus Sanguine, einen kindlichen Vampir, über den er schon einiges gelesen hatte. Es war aber nur ein gut gemachtes Kostüm. Der Mann mit dem er tanzte war der blonde Mann namens Adder, also musste der Vampir Draco sein. Ein etwas genaueres Hinsehen bestätigte das.

„...versuchen?", beendete der Mann mit dem er tanzte eine Frage.

„Was? Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht zugehört.", sagte Tigris.

Der Mann lächelte und zog Tigris näher zu sich. „Ich habe gefragt, ob du vielleicht interessiert bist.", sagte er lüstern. Dann küsste er Tigris geradewegs auf den Mund.

Tigris war für einen Moment so verblüfft, dass er einfach nur erstarrte, was Loki zum Anlass nahm, seine Zunge in Tigris' Mund zu schieben. Das war der Moment, in dem Tigris wieder zur Besinnung kam, und den anderen Mann heftig von sich stieß.

„Was beim Hades sollte das denn?"

Loki grinste. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du interessiert bist. Wie es scheint, bist du nicht ganz uninteressiert..."

„Was?", brachte Tigris empört hervor. „Ich bin nicht... Ich habe kein Interesse an... Meine Freundin ist hier irgendwo! Sie hat möglicherweise zugesehen!"

Er sah sich ein wenig panisch um, konnte Blaise aber nirgendwo entdecken.

„Oh.", sagte Loki enttäuscht. „Vielleicht können wir ja weitermachen, wenn sie uns nicht sieht?"

„Nein!", schrie Tigris aufgebracht. „Bleib mir vom Leib!"

Er schubste den anderen erneut und stürmte von der Tanzfläche, zornig vor sich hinmurmelnd. Die Dreistigkeit! Was bildete der sich ein! Wenn er das gewusst hätte! Er hatte ohnehin nie vorgehabt, mit einem Mann zu tanzen, er hätte bei diesem Vorsatz bleiben sollen! Die Unverschämtheit! Die Frechheit! Tigris stapfte zum Büffet, wo er zu seiner Überraschung auch Blaise wieder fand.

„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte sie amüsiert.

Tigris öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder und spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Sie war die letzte, mit der er darüber reden wollte! „Ich habe genug von dieser Veranstaltung!", grollte er. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir gehen?"

„Das wäre höchst unhöflich gegenüber der Gastgeberin.", sagte eine seidige Stimme hinter ihm.

Tigris fuhr herum und sah sich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber. Dieser streckte die Hand aus. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir stattdessen den nächsten Tanz gewährst. Ich möchte schließlich keinen meiner Schüler bevorzugen."

Tigris ergriff die Hand widerwillig, sehr gut wissend, dass er nicht nein sagen konnte.

Der Lord lächelte und zog ihn an sich. „Bist du ein guter Tänzer, Aqrabi?"

„Nicht wirklich.", murmelte Tigris.

„Das macht nichts. Folge einfach meiner Führung, und du hast nichts zu befürchten."

Das nächste Stück begann, und Tigris wurde auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Er hatte bereits gesehen, dass der Lord ein guter Tänzer war, nun konnte er es auch spüren. Jede seiner Bewegungen war sicher und makellos, und Tigris kam nie auch nur in Versuchung einen falschen Schritt zu machen – er wurde mit Leichtigkeit in die richtige Richtung gelenkt.

„Sieh hin...", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit gesenkter Stimme.

Als Tigris stehen bleiben wollte, ließ er es jedoch nicht zu. „Nein, sieh einfach nur hin. Was siehst du?"

Tigris sah über die Schulter seines Tanzpartners auf die Leute jenseits der Tanzfläche. „Sie starren uns an."

„Dich, sie sehen dich an – und was siehst du in ihren Blicken, mein kleiner Schüler?"

Tigris studierte die Gesichter, die sie beobachteten. Da war Bellatrix, erstarrt vor Missgunst. Sein Vater, er konnte ihn nicht einschätzen. Dutzende andere.

„Neid.", sagte er schließlich. „Ich sehe Neid."

„Und?"

„Und Furcht." Doch Tigris bezweifelte, dass diese ihm galt.

„Ja.", zischte der Schwarzmagier. Sein Griff verstärkte sich und zog Tigris näher. „Das ist Macht, Junge. Diese lächerlichen Gestalten im Ministerium, sie halten sich selbst für mächtig, aber sie sind nichts. Es ist der menschliche Geist, der die Welt regiert. Der, welcher den Geist der Menschen beherrscht, beherrscht durch die Menschen die Welt. Und was ist es, was den Geist der Menschen über allem regiert, mein Schüler?"

„Furcht?"

„Furcht. Furcht ist die Macht aller Mächte. Was immer die Menschen auch antreibt, sie werden es vergessen, wenn sie sich fürchten. Sieh sie dir an. Sind sie nicht jämmerlich?"

Tigris wurde einer Antwort enthoben, da der Lord ihn in eine Pirouette stieß. Als er wieder zu Atem kam, grinste der rotäugige Magier süffisant. „Du erinnerst mich manchmal an deine Großtante. Sie kämpfte auch ständig gegen ihre menschlichen Schwächen an, mit der arroganten Sicherheit, dass sie eines Tages über sie hinauswachsen würde. Manchmal gelang es ihr sogar. Das waren die Augenblicke, in denen ich sie am schönsten fand."

Er blieb stehen und trat einen Schritt von Tigris weg, und Tigris brauchte einen Moment, bevor er begriff, dass der Tanz aufgehört hatte. Er verbeugte sich hastig.

Der Lord wandte sich ab und verließ die Tanzfläche ohne eine weitere Bemerkung. Tigris blieb verwirrt und ein wenig beunruhigt zurück.

Schließlich machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büffet zurück, in der Hoffnung, Blaise dort wieder zu finden. Stattdessen traf er auf die Hexe, die er vor einiger Zeit mit seinem Vater hatte tanzen sehen. Sie stand ein wenig vornüber gebeugt und sah sehr blass aus, als hätte sie Schmerzen. Von den Umstehenden machte keiner Anstalten, ihr zu helfen. Tigris wollte sie gerade fragen, was mit ihr los war, als eine Hexe in einem schwarzen Kleid neben sie trat und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Du armes Ding.", sagte sie mit falschem Mitgefühl. „Ist dir etwas nicht bekommen?"

Die andere Frau stöhnte und krümmte sich.

Die dunkelhaarige Hexe packte sie bei den Haaren und zerrte daran. „Das kommt davon, wenn man so gierig ist. Die Augen und Fingerchen sollten sich immer mit dem begnügen, womit man umgehen kann."

Einige der Umstehenden lachten.

„Was tust du da, Azhar, Liebes?", fragte Bellatrix erheitert. Sie hatte mit ihrem Mann etwas abseits gestanden und war nun herüber gekommen, um sich das Spektakel anzusehen.

„Ich bringe einer kleinen Schlampe Tischmanieren bei.", zischte die Frau namens Azhar boshaft.

Sie schubste die Blondine, die zu Boden fiel und sich übergab.

„Entfernt nun endlich jemand diesen Abschaum?"

Bellatrix lachte hemmungslos und winkte mit der Hand. Eine extrem hässliche Hauselfe erschien und verschwand, nach einem Blickwechsel mit Bellatrix, zusammen mit der kranken Frau, den Boden sauber zurücklassend.

Bellatrix schlang einen Arm um Azhar. „Danke, Liebling, das war zu amüsant. Hat jemand Lust, sich an etwas noch Amüsanterem zu beteiligen? Rodi hier sagt er kennt den perfekten Ort."

Die schwarz gekleidete Frau verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Nein danke, Bella. Deine Vorstellung von Vergnügen ist mir zu schmutzig."

Bellatrix lachte erneut. „Armes Baby. Ist jemand hier, der keine Probleme damit hat, sich die Finger dreckig zu machen?"

Anscheinend genug, denn sie und Rodolphus waren schnell von einer Menschenmenge umgeben.

Tigris konnte sich schon denken, worauf das hinaus lief. Er machte Blaise ausfindig und drängte sich zu ihr durch. „Lass uns gehen, ich habe genug für heute."

Blaise schien einen Moment protestieren zu wollen, aber dann überlegte sie es sich offenbar anders. „Gut. Malfoy Manor?"

„Ist mir gleich."

Der Pulk Bellatrix bewundernder, zum größten Teil betrunkener Hexen und Zauberer erinnerte Tigris an eine Meute wilder Tiere, und ihm war übel.

„Malfoy Manor.", sagte Blaise. „Ich denke, Feuerstellen sind im Eingangsbereich."

Tigris folgte ihr, und sie hatte recht. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatten sie Haus Lestrange kurz darauf hinter sich gelassen.

* * *

_A/N: Lamiah ist tatsächlich ein arabischer Name und bedeutet ‚strahlend, leuchtend'. _

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: strega79, roman, Imobilus, Gandalf90, Saleru, Dax, Sancte-Diabulus, Reditus Mortis, dragon-topas, Inopia, Rshiel-te-Ortyn, Fairylein, zissy_

_Aus irgendeinem Grund funktioniert der Review Alert im Moment nicht. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle den Story Alert bekommen. Vielen Dank insbesondere an zissy, die den kompletten Teil 1 nochmal gelesen und reviewt hat!_

_Reviewantworten gibt's wie immer im Forum. _


	20. SdWCh18: Atri Ianua Ditis Teil 2

_Disclaimer:_

_Kathryn. Wie wäre es mit Kathryn? Kathryn magst du doch, oder?_

_**Ah, aber Kathryn kümmert sich gerade um q. Nein, ich bin froh hier zu sein. Außerdem brauchst du noch immer jemanden, der sagt, dass Harry Potter JKR gehört.**_

_Hmpf._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl 

18. Atri Ianua Ditis

Teil 2

_"The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."__**Albus Dumbledore **(Joanne K. Rowling, PS)_

Die Geschehnisse des Abends hatten Tigris mit Unbehagen und Abscheu erfüllt. In der vertrauten Umgebung seines Zimmers und Blaise bei sich fielen diese Gefühle langsam von ihm ab und er konnte wieder klar denken. Sie hatten langsamen, zärtlichen Sex, und es war wie eine Dusche nach einem stickigen, staubigen Sommertag – befreiend. Danach genoss er das Gefühl, wie ihre Finger über seine Brust strichen, und dachte darüber nach, wie er den neuesten Wunsch Voldemorts erfüllen sollte. Percy war ein machtgieriger kleiner Bürokrat, doch war er machtgierig genug etwas so Ungeheuerliches zu tun, wie als Minister zu kandidieren? Vielleicht, wenn er ernsthaft glaubte, gewinnen zu können.

„Was denkst du?", fragte Blaise, die Augen halb geschlossen. Sie wirkte, wie eine satte, zufriedene Katze.

Tigris fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare. „Ich denke nur an einen Auftrag, den unser Lord mir erteilt hat."

Blaise gähnte. „Es gab eine Zeit, da hast du an nichts anderes gedacht als an mich, wenn wir zusammen im Bett waren."

Tigris sah stirnrunzelnd auf ihren Kopf hinunter, aber sie hatte das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt.

„Ich denke immer noch jede Menge an dich."

„Aber die meiste Zeit haben andere Dinge den Vorrang."

„Bist du unzufrieden?", fragte Tigris verwirrt. Sie hatte bisher nie diesen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihn immer bestärkt, wenn er eine seiner anderen Verantwortungen vor ihre Beziehung stellte.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Nein. Aber ich denke, wir sind nicht mehr das, was wir mal waren. Es ist alles so alltäglich geworden. Wir treffen uns, wir haben Sex, und dann leben wir unsere eigenen Leben weiter. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie deine Kollegen alle heißen, und ich wette, du kennst meine auch nicht."

Tigris versuchte sich an die Namen ihrer Kollegen zu erinnern, aber musste zugeben, dass sie recht hatte. Sie hatten sich einfach nicht genug darüber unterhalten, als dass es ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben wäre.

„Was sollen wir dann deiner Meinung nach ändern? Ich erzähle dir gerne etwas über meinen Beruf, und höre dir ebenso gerne zu."

„Aber es wird dich nicht wirklich interessieren. Die Wizengamot-Verwaltung hat nur mit Politik und Arithmantik zu tun, und ich weiß das langweilt dich. Zugegeben, alte Artefakte faszinieren mich auch nicht gerade." Blaise seufzte. „Aber das ist auch gar nicht der Punkt. Ich denke, vielleicht sollten wir diese Beziehung zuende gehen lassen, solange alles noch so gut zwischen uns läuft."

„Du willst mit mir Schluss machen." Tigris fühlte sich surreal, als wäre er plötzlich in eine andere Realität gewechselt, wo nichts mehr Sinn ergab.

Blaise lächelte. „Ich mag dich, Tigris, wirklich. Ich hoffe, wir können trotzdem immer Freunde bleiben. Aber das Feuer in dieser Beziehung ist einfach nicht mehr da, und ich denke nicht, dass es noch Sinn macht, so weiter zu machen."

„Wie kannst du das sagen!", rief Tigris, von einen Moment auf den anderen ärgerlich. „Nach all der Zeit die wir zusammen sind, wie kannst du da einfach so sagen, es macht keinen Sinn mehr? Was immer das Problem ist, ich bin sicher, wir können es klären, mit ein wenig Arbeit. Wie kannst du einfach sagen, das ist es nicht wert?"

Blaise setzte sich auf. „Weil ich nicht denke, dass es das ist.", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich mag dich Tigris, aber ich fühle mich noch nicht alt genug um zu heiraten. Ich war verliebt in dich, aber ich liebe dich nicht. Vielleicht heiraten wir ja trotzdem irgendwann, aber bis dahin möchte ich noch etwas vom Leben mitbekommen."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Sei nicht zornig. Ich bin sicher, du wirst schneller als du denkst jemand anderes finden. Ich will nicht im Streit auseinander gehen."

Tigris atmete tief durch und ballte die Fäuste. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du gehst.", sagte er, bemüht, nicht in seiner Stimme mitklingen zu lassen, wie verletzt er war. Blaise war immer so verdammt logisch, man konnte einfach nicht gegen sie ankommen ohne wie ein Narr zu erscheinen. Aber in diesem Moment hatte er keine Lust vernünftig zu sein. Er wollte sie anschreien und verhexen und festhalten und anflehen zu bleiben. Letztendlich tat er nichts von alledem, sondern schloss nur die Augen und wartete, bis sie gegangen war.

o

„Nein, ich habe keine Zeit zu quatschen!", schnappte Tigris, bevor seine Kollegin überhaupt etwas sagen konnte. „Geh und verplempere deine Zeit anderswo, ich habe zu arbeiten!"

Er sah sich nicht zu ihr um und dachte, sie wäre gegangen, bis sie eines seiner Bücher vor seiner Nase zuknallte und es vor ihm auf den Tisch schlug.

„Was zum Hades soll das!", schrie er. „Das sind empfindliche Sachen die ich hier mache, wegen dir kann ich jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder von vorne anfangen!"

„Halt für zwei Minuten mal die Klappe und hör mir zu was ich sagen will!", schrie sie zurück.

Tigris war so verblüfft, dass er genau das tat.

„Ich arbeite normalerweise gerne mit dir zusammen.", sagte sie, ihre braunen Augen ärgerlich funkelnd. „Aber seit einigen Tagen verhältst du dich wie ein verdammter Bastard und das muss aufhören. Es ist mir egal was passiert ist, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Wir sind eine Arbeitsgruppe. Wir arbeiten zusammen. Du kannst nicht auf allen anderen herumtrampeln, nur weil du dich mies fühlst. Ich hätte darauf warten können, bis Polly dir was sagt, und sie ist drauf und dran dir 'ne Verwarnung zu geben, nur dass du es weißt – aber ich hab einfach genug von deinem Gehabe. Was immer es ist, reiß dich endlich zusammen, Ti. Du bist hier nicht auf einem Schulausflug."

Tigris öffnete den Mund um etwas Zorniges zu erwidern, aber dann sackte er in sich zusammen, als er erkannte dass sie Recht hatte. Er atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Merlin. Es tut mir leid, Mandy. Ich hätte dich nicht anschreien sollen. Was wolltest du denn?"

Mandys ärgerlicher Gesichtsausdruck wich Besorgnis. „Ich wollte nur fragen, wie es dir geht. Du bist in den letzten Tagen nicht du selbst gewesen."

Er seufzte. „Ich bin in Ordnung. Nur ein paar private Probleme. Ich hätte es nicht an euch auslassen dürfen."

Mandy setzte sich auf einen der Bücherstapel in Tigris' Büro. Es war nicht groß, nur ein Schreibtisch und ein paar Bücherregale, und die Materialien, die er für seine Experimente brauchte. Mit zwei Leuten wirkte es bereits überfüllt.

„Du weißt, dass du mit allen von uns reden kannst, nicht wahr? Sally hätte dich als nächstes gefragt, das sehe ich ihm an."

Tigris sah zu Boden. „Fein, ich vermute, ich schulde es euch. Es ist eigentlich lächerlich. Meine Freundin hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Wir waren drei Jahre zusammen, und auf einmal entscheidet sie, dass uns ‚das Feuer fehlt' und dass es das Ganze nicht wert sei." Er wusste, er klang bitter, aber für den Moment war es ihm egal. „Drei Jahre, und sie verabschiedet sich einfach so." Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Ich verstehe diese verdammte Frau nicht."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es lächerlich ist.", sagte Mandy. „War es die große Liebe?"

„Ja... Nein. Ich weiß nicht." Tigris seufzte. „Es ist nur... es waren drei Jahre. Wir waren ein wirklich gutes Team, und ich dachte, alles wäre okay. Der Sex war phantastisch. Ich dachte wir machen einfach so weiter und eines Tages tauschen wir Ringe aus und setzen ein paar Kids in die Welt." Tigris hatte sich das vorher so nicht eingestanden, aber nun wurde er sich bewusst dass es wahr war. „Sie war einfach eine Konstante in meinem Leben. Ich hab nie damit gerechnet, dass es einfach so zuende sein kann."

„Sex ist nicht alles.", sagte Mandy.

„Ich weiß. Aber wir waren seit der Schule zusammen, wir haben uns immer gut ergänzt. Ich dachte da wäre mehr. Offensichtlich war das für sie nicht so."

„Anscheinend." Mandy musterte ihn. „Hey, ich weiß wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn Daniel Schluss machen würde. Nicht dass er es wagen würde, er weiß ich würde ihn kreischend und heulend bis in die Hölle verfolgen und zurückzerren."

Tigris lachte unwillkürlich und Mandy grinste.

„Wie wär's wenn wir uns heute Abend in den Dancing Imp zusammen setzen und ein paar gute Feuerwhiskys killen? Nichts treibt den Liebesschmerz so gut aus wie eine Nacht in der man sich besoffen vollkommen lächerlich macht und der Kater danach. Wenn du danach nicht weißt, dass sie den Katzenjammer nicht wert ist, ist dir auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Glaube mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

Tigris grinste zurück. „Würde ich zwar gerne, aber ich muss heute pünktlich zuhause sein. Aber es tat gut mit dir zu reden, danke dir."

Mandy klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Dafür sind Pseudo-Verwandte doch da."

Das war ein ständiger Witz zwischen ihnen, da Mandys Nachname Black war. Ihre Eltern waren jedoch Muggel, so dass sie nicht die geringsten Beziehungen zur Black-Familie besaß, auch wenn sie dummen Fragern gerne mal erzählte, die verschollene Tochter des berüchtigten Sirius Black zu sein. Mandy hatte eine Vorliebe für alles Dunkle und Mysteriöse, und der Gedanke mit einem bekannten Schwerverbrecher verwandt zu sein kam ihrem Gefühl des Romantischen gerade entgegen. Tigris dachte manchmal bei sich, dass sie ironischerweise sehr enttäuscht wäre, würde sie erfahren, dass Sirius unschuldig gewesen war.

„Nur denk daran, reiß dich zusammen. Glaub mir, du willst Polly nicht sauer machen. Sie ist eine Harpie."

Die Vorstellung davon, wie die zierliche alte Frau sich in eine wütende Harpie verwandelte brachte Tigris erneut zum Lachen. Polly mochte es wohl fertig bringen, sie war eine patente Persönlichkeit.

„Ich verspreche es.", sagte er.

„Gut." Mandy stand auf. „Und falls du es dir doch noch anders überlegen solltest – mein Angebot steht."

o

„Hast du bei dem Auftrag den ich dir erteilt habe einen Fortschritt erzielt?", fragte der Dunkle Lord.

Tigris senkte den Blick. „Ich hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit, mit Percy zu reden.", antwortete er. Dies war mehr als eine Halbwahrheit, aber Tigris hoffte, dass er diesmal damit durchkam. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen zu sehr in seinem Unglück geschwelgt, um an Percy zu denken. Percy erinnerte ihn an seine letzte Unterhaltung mit Blaise, und das erinnerte ihn an Blaise, etwas woran er sich ganz und gar nicht erinnern wollte. Folglich hatte er Percy erfolgreich verdrängt. Es kam Tigris nun zu Bewusstsein, dass das alles andere als schlau gewesen war.

„Ich erwarte demnächst etwas Besseres zu hören!", fauchte der Dunkle Lord ärgerlich. Er schwenkte seinen Stab ungehalten, aber verhexte Tigris nicht, was recht erstaunlich war.

„Du hast dich sehr früh von der Feier deiner Tante verabschiedet.", sagte der Lord etwas ruhiger. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich ihrem Steifzug anschließen."

Tigris versteifte sich. Das war eine trickreiche Frage, aber er hatte sie erwartet. „Meine Tante mag das anders sehen, aber ich ziehe es vor die Gesellschaft von Muggeln zu meiden wenn es geht.", sagte er kühl. „Ich will so wenig wie möglich mit diesem Ungeziefer zu tun haben."

Der rotäugige Schwarzmagier musterte Tigris nachdenklich. „Eine Meinung, die nur wenige meiner Gefolgsleute teilen. Du hast es von deiner Mutter schätze ich? Nein? Sie hat jedenfalls auch diese Phobie. Es spielt keine Rolle. Du wirst froh sein zu hören, dass dein nächster Auftrag nicht das Geringste mit Muggeln zu tun hat."

Der Lord trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ seinen Blick über die restlichen Todesser schweifen, die ein wenig von ihnen entfernt knieten. Dies war eine große Versammlung.

„Ich war zufrieden mit der Arbeit, die du mit Moody geleistet hast. Was ich nun von dir möchte, stellt eine etwas größere Herausforderung dar. Ich möchte, dass du Arthur Weasley für mich tötest."

Tigris fühlte, wie das Blut in seinen Adern gefror. Alle Geräusche schienen plötzlich lauter und die Farben ihrer Umgebung unnatürlich grell. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Eine winzige Stimme in seinem Inneren trommelte an ihre Kerkerwände und schrie, aber Tigris ignorierte sie und öffnete die Augen, um seinem Lord weiter zuzuhören.

„Ich möchte, dass es wie ein Unfall aussieht.", sagte der dunkle Magier. „Du sollst es nicht sofort tun. Ein oder zwei Monate vor der Wahl, denke ich, sind ein guter Zeitpunkt. Das gibt dir genug Zeit, alles vorzubereiten."

„Ja, mein Lord.", sagte Tigris heiser.

„Gut. Und Aqrabi..."

„Ja?"

Der Lord schwenkte nachlässig seinen Stab und Tigris schrie, als Schmerz ihn durchfloss.

„Das nächste Mal erwarte ich Ergebnisse von dir."

„Ja, mein Lord."

Der Dunkle Lord winkte, und Tigris rappelte sich auf und apparierte zurück in den Kreis.

o

Als die Besprechung zuende war, kam einer der anderen Todesser auf ihn zu, und Tigris fragte sich ungehalten, was er wollte. Er hatte sich bisher abgesehen von dem Inneren Kreis nicht viel mit den übrigen Todessern abgegeben. In den unteren Rängen waren eine Menge dumme, aggressive Fanatiker, von denen Tigris sich abgestoßen fühlte. Wenn es auch andere gab, hatte er sich bisher nicht darum gekümmert, sie zu finden.

„Einige von uns wollten etwas trinken gehen, hast du Lust, dich uns anzuschließen?", fragte der Mann.

Tigris runzelte die Stirn. Der Mann hatte einen groben, aber effektiven Okklumentikschild. Tigris konnte ihn durchbrechen, aber es lohnte sich nicht wirklich für eine so simple Angelegenheit. Er fühlte sich unentschlossen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum dieser Mensch ausgerechnet ihn fragte, aber wahrscheinlich war es nur Schleimerei. Einer der Favoriten des Lords zu sein brachte Tigris die Aufmerksamkeit der seltsamsten Leute ein.

Tatsache war, er könnte einen guten Schluck vertragen. Schließlich traf Tigris eine spontane Entscheidung und nickte.

„Großartig. Kannst du mir folgen, wenn ich appariere?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Tigris ein wenig beleidigt. Was dachte dieser Typ, wer er war? Neville Longbottom?

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte der Mann hastig. „Das war nicht böse gemeint."

Tigris' Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich etwas. Die Art des Mannes kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

Der Mann apparierte, und Tigris folgte ihm. Während er das tat, ließ er seine Todesserrobe verschwinden und aktivierte einen aussehensverändernden Zauber. Er würde den meisten Prüfzaubern nicht standhalten, und die meisten fähigeren Zauberer würden auch wissen, dass er sein Aussehen verändert hatte, aber darauf kam es Tigris ja diesmal nicht an. Er wollte nur nicht, dass diese Gruppe Todesser, wer immer sie waren, seinen Namen erfuhr.

Als Tigris auftauchte, sah er, dass der andere Mann das Gleiche getan hatte. Sie waren am Rande eines kleinen Dorfes, und nicht weit vor ihnen war eine erleuchtete Kneipe, über deren Tür ein schiefes Schild hing, auf dem ‚Countess Goldsmith' stand.

„Ich bin übrigens Loki.", sagte der Mann. „Wir kennen uns ja schon. Ich habe gehört deine Hummel ist abgeflogen, vielleicht wird's ja doch noch was mit uns?"

Tigris starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sein erster Impuls war es, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen, aber schließlich zog er einfach seinen Stab stattdessen. „Wenn du es fertig bringst, den Rest des Abends das Maul zu halten und dich so weit wie möglich von mir fern zu halten, kann ich mich vielleicht beherrschen und verhexe dich nicht auf die Thickey Station.", zischte er.

Loki erblasste unter seinem Illusionszauber und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ist ja gut. Nicht gleich ausflippen, okay?"

Tigris wandte sich nur ab und betrat die Kneipe. Es war eine verräucherte, düstere Spelunke mit einer niedrigen Decke und verschachtelten Ecken, in denen roh behauene Holztische mit langen Bänken standen. Die einzigen Gäste waren eine Gruppe Zauberer, von denen nur zwei sich nicht darum gekümmert hatten, ihr Aussehen zu verstecken. Dies waren Reginald Nott und Gilbert Goyle. Tigris schloss daraus, dass es sich bei der Wirtin um eine Mitläuferin handeln musste, da die beiden gesuchten Todesser sonst wohl kaum ihre Gesichter so offen zeigen würden.

Er setzte sich mit an den Tisch und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Loki sich an dem anderen Ende nieder ließ.

Die Wirtin, eine breitschulterige, rothaarige Frau, servierte ohne große Worte allen Krüge mit einem warmen, dunklen Gebräu. Es schmeckte würzig recht stark für ein Bier.

„Du hast es also geschafft, ihn mitzuschleifen. Einen Freund hast du dir damit aber anscheinend nicht gemacht, was Loki?" Goyle lachte rau.

Loki lächelte schwach und nippte an seinem Krug. „Solange du deinen Spaß hast, Gilbert."

Tigris lehnte sich zurück und trank schweigend sein Bier, während die anderen sich unterhielten. Sie schienen zu merken, dass er in schlechter Stimmung war, denn keiner von ihnen versuchte, ihn in die Unterhaltung mit einzubeziehen.

Es war ziemlich trivial, worüber sie redeten. Nott beschwerte sich darüber, dass er seine Frau so selten sah, und ein paar der anderen diskutierten über die Ergebnisse der letzten Quidditchspiele. Die Chudley Cannons hatten am Tag zuvor nur knapp gegen die Kestrels verloren, und einer von ihnen war der Überzeugung, dass sie auf dem Weg zu einer Gewinnserie waren. Die meisten der anderen lachten ihn aus und meinten, die Kestrels hätten nur einen schlechten Tag gehabt.

Tigris' Gedanken drifteten ab. Die Leute am Tisch waren alle nicht intelligent genug, als dass er sich hätte besonders in acht nehmen müssen. Loki war der einzige von ihnen, der Okklumentik benutzte, und sein jämmerlicher Gebrauch bezeugte, dass Legilimentik seine Fähigkeiten überstieg.

Arthur Weasley. Tigris hatte immer gewusst, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem er Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten für seine Ziele würde opfern müssen, aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell und so nachhaltig geschehen würde. Arthur war immer der Vater gewesen, den Tigris nie gehabt hatte. Er hatte Tigris bei sich aufgenommen, als er eine unerfahrene Waise gewesen war, ihm Familie gegeben als die einzige Familie die Tigris kannte diese Muggel waren, die ihn hassten. Obwohl er bereits Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine eigenen Kinder zu ernähren hatte er nie gezögert, Tigris mit einzubeziehen und ihm das Gefühl zu geben, daheim zu sein. Tigris hatte ihm dafür seine Liebe und Dankbarkeit gegeben, und daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

Der erste Gedanke der Tigris kam war natürlich, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, Arthurs Leben zu retten. Doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde er sich bewusst, dass es unmöglich war. Wenn Tigris es nicht tun würde, würde ein anderer an seine Stelle treten. Das einzige was es ihm einbringen würde war Voldemorts Ungnade. Wenn er es schaffte, den Orden zu warnen, und Arthur in Sicherheit gebracht wurde, würde Voldemort sofort wissen, wer der Verräter war. Tigris war der einzige, der von diesem Auftrag wusste, und Arthur war nun eine sehr bekannte Persönlichkeit. Im Rahmen des Wahlkampfes hatte er fast wöchentlich öffentliche Auftritte. Er konnte nicht einfach unauffällig verschwinden. Wie Tigris Arthur kannte, würde er es womöglich nicht einmal wollen, und stattdessen aus falschverstandenem Pflichtgefühl einfach weiter machen wie bisher. Snape würde Voldemort ohne Zweifel mitteilen, dass der Orden alarmiert worden war, Tigris hatte selbst dafür gesorgt. Das wäre das Ende von allem, worauf Tigris hingearbeitet hatte.

Tigris dachte selbst darüber nach, sich an die Zwillinge zu wenden, doch das war ebenso unmöglich. Wenn er ihnen sagte, dass er es nur überhört hatte, würde sich das gleiche Problem ergeben, wie zuvor. Wenn er ihnen die Wahrheit sagte, würden sie ihm im besten Fall nicht glauben, im schlimmsten würden sie ihn an das Ministerium ausliefern. Tigris machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie Todesser hassten, ein Hass der ihre Loyalität zu ihrem alten Freund Harry Potter allemal übertraf. Vielleicht würden sie sich einreden lassen, dass Tigris gezwungen worden war, oder dergleichen. Aber sie würden darauf bestehen ihm Veritaserum zu geben, und wenn herauskam, das Tigris Moody getötet hatte und für den Anschlag auf Hogwarts verantwortlich war – er brauchte gar nicht weiter zu denken.

Am Ende gab es nur einen logischen Schluss – er musste tun, was Voldemort von ihm verlangt hatte. Das einzige, was er für Arthur tun konnte, war, es schnell und schmerzlos geschehen zu lassen. Das würde ein anderer Todesser wohl kaum tun.

Tigris trank einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Krug. Er wollte dies nicht tun. Aber er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und konnte nun nicht zurück. Fast unbewusst spielten seine Finger mit dem Ärmel, unter dem sich das Dunkle Mal befand, im Moment verborgen von einer Tarnsalbe, die Snape ihm großzügig zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Wenn du mit Wölfen jagst, darfst du nicht um Lämmer weinen. Tigris hatte vergessen, wo er das gelesen hatte, aber es war wahr. Tigris hatte sich entschieden ein Wolf anstelle eines Schafes zu sein, und nun musste er die Konsequenzen dafür tragen, so sehr er es auch hasste. Er hasste Voldemort dafür, dass er ihm diese Wahl aufzwang. Aber er konnte sich ebenso gut selbst dafür hassen, dass er sie zu Beginn getroffen hatte. Es würde nichts ändern.

Die Unterhaltung am Tisch hatte sich inzwischen politischeren Themen zugewandt. Tigris sprach beiläufig einen Nüchternheitszauber auf sich. Er bemerkte mit ein wenig Bedauern, wie sich die angenehme Betäubung, die sich bereits eingestellt hatte, lüftete. Er hätte sich liebend gerne sinnlos betrunken, aber dies war nicht die geeignete Gesellschaft dafür. Loki hatte die ganze Zeit die Augen nicht von ihm abgewandt, und es war offensichtlich, dass er nur darauf wartete, dass Tigris seine Hemmungen etwas verlor.

„Ich frage mich, was unser Lord vorhat.", sagte Nott gerade missmutig. „Seit Monaten sitzen wir nur sinnlos herum, oder jagen irgendwelchen nutzlosen alten Folianten nach."

Zu Tigris' Bedauern wusste Nott nicht einmal, was für ohne Zweifel alles andere als nutzlose alte Folianten das waren.

„Es ist nicht an dir, unseren Lord in Frage zu stellen.", schnappte Tigris; die ersten Worte, die er an diesem Tisch sprach. Als Konsequenz hatte er sofort ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Seine Pläne sind nicht für dich bestimmt. Er befielt, und du gehorchst, so einfach ist das."

Tigris konnte spüren, dass seine Worte Unwillen hervorriefen, aber keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen. Ja, die Wahrheit war bitter, nicht wahr?

„Nur du und ihr anderen Typen vom Inneren Kreis seid die Ausnahme, ja?", sagte einer der anderen Zauberer ärgerlich. „Ihr seid schließlich was Besseres als wir dummen Lakaien."

„Wir sind alle seine Diener, und wir erfahren, was er für richtig hält.", antwortete Tigris kühl. „Was immer er wünscht ist unser Wunsch, oder hast du vergessen, was du geschworen hast?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", erwiderte der Mann missmutig.

„Wir fragen uns nur, wann wir endlich einmal etwas von all dem sehen, was er versprochen hat.", sagte ein anderer der Männer. „Ich habe mich ihm angeschlossen, weil er etwas gegen das verdammte Ministerium unternehmen wollte, und die Schlammblütler die unsere Welt verpesten. Zwanzig Jahre, und es ist schlimmer als je zuvor. Meine Tochter muss sich mit einem Job als Hilfsarbeiterin begnügen, wenn ihr als reinblütigem Mädchen etwas viel Besseres zustünde. Ich gehe durch Diagon Alley und sehe Muggel, die herumstolzieren und ihre Bälger in Samt und Seide kleiden. Das ist nicht die Welt, für die ich meine Haut aufs Spiel gesetzt habe."

Tigris schlug auf den Tisch. „Willst du dir anmaßen, dem Dunklen Lord vorzuschreiben, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat?", zischte er. „Du hast deine Loyalität nicht deinen egoistischen kleinen Vorstellungen geschworen, du hast dein Leben und deine Seele EINEM Mann gegeben. Wenn sein einziges Ziel in dieser Welt ist, Albus Dumbledore zu töten, dann wirst du alles dafür tun, damit es sich erfüllt, und du wirst es mit Freuden tun. Es steht dir nicht zu, Forderungen zu stellen!"

„Er will Albus Dumbledore töten?", fragte Goyle verblüfft.

„Natürlich, aber das war nur ein Beispiel, du Idiot.", sagte Tigris in einem verärgerten Tonfall.

Die Männer am Tisch murmelten ungehalten, aber entgegneten nichts laut. Tigris konnte bereits spüren, wie sich Unwillen in ihnen ausbreitete und festsetzte. Es gefiel ihnen nicht, zu erkennen, wie sklavisch sie den Launen ihres Lords in Wirklichkeit ausgeliefert waren. Es war so einfach. Tigris fragte sich, warum er dies nicht früher getan hatte. Als die dummen Herdentiere die sie waren, würden sie ohne Zweifel weitererzählen, was er gesagt hatte. Sei es auch nur, um ihre falsche Untertänigkeit zu bekunden. Unzufriedenheit war ein Unkraut, was eifrig wuchs und schnell Nährboden fand. Es erfüllte Tigris mit diebischer Freude, diese Samen auszustreuen. Das Beste daran war, niemand konnte ihm irgendetwas zum Vorwurf machen. Er hatte nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass nicht alle dem Lord so ergeben waren wie er selbst.

o

Die Männer tranken mehr nach diesem Gespräch und redeten weniger. Sie alle brüteten über ihren eigenen Gedanken, und Tigris hatte kein Problem damit. Er brütete über seinen. Über den Auftrag, den er nicht wollte, und über Blaise, mit der er weitaus lieber diesen Abend verbracht hätte. Mordraud wusste, wo die dumme Gans nun war. Vielleicht hatte sie ja bereits jemand neues gefunden, der ihr das ‚Feuer' gab, das sie so vermisste. Je mehr Tigris darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wuchs in ihm das Bedürfnis, etwas zu zerschlagen.

„Wisst ihr, dass sie jetzt Auroreneinheiten in der Nähe von Dörfern platzieren, in denen Schlammblütler wohnen?", fragte Nott plötzlich.

„Was?", rief einer der anderen Männer empört. „Haben sie nichts Besseres im Sinn um unser Geld zu verschwenden?"

„Ja, ich habe es auch im Prophet gelesen.", sagte einer der anderen. „Das Ministerium will vorbeugen, wegen den Anti-Apparier-Zaubern, die wir letztes Mal auf Huffleigh hatten. Sie sagen, das ist der Grund, warum die Blaumäntel letztes Mal so spät kamen."

„Haben immer noch genug Schaden angerichtet.", brummte Goyle.

„Wisst ihr, was ich gern tun würde?", fragte Loki. „Ich würde gerne mal diesen Blaunasen zeigen, mit wem sie es wirklich zu tun haben."

Ob es nun das Bier war, oder nur seine allgemeine Stimmung, Tigris entschied spontan, dass dies eine hervorragende Idee war. Die anderen am Tisch standen um nichts zurück.

Ein Dorf, das mit einem solchen Aurorenstützpunkt bedacht war, war schnell gefunden. Der Daily Prophet hatte sie freundlicher Weise alle aufgelistet. Nicht nur das, er hatte sogar eine Karte abgedruckt, wo genau sie waren. Um, so schrieb Daisy Witless, besorgte Zauberer und Hexen aufzuklären. Wie gut, dass es eine solch informative Presse gab.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: roman, PadfootLi, Reditus Mortis, Fairylein, Imobilus, Dax, Gandalf90, Giftschnecke, Leila, Die Happy, Saleru, vege_

_Reviewantworten gibt's wie immer im Forum. _


	21. SdWCh18: Atri Ianua Ditis Teil 3

_Disclaimer:_

**Qqq...**

**_Was? Was tut sie denn hier?_**

_/grins/_

**Q, komm schon, wo treibst du dich wieder herum? Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt...**

_**Das wirst du mir büßen. Ich komme zurück! Hier bin ich, Liebling...**_

_Bye, bye._

_**Und Harry Potter gehört noch immer Joanne K. Rowling!**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl 

18. Atri Ianua Ditis 

Teil 3

"_If the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember…" **Albus Dumbledore **(Joanne K. Rowling, GF)_

„Bleibt zurück.", flüsterte Tigris. Er konnte die Schutzzauber über dem Lager spüren, auch wenn es bislang noch nicht zu sehen war. Zu seiner Überraschung gehorchten ihm die anderen Todesser.

Tigris schloss die Augen und legte seine Hände auf dem Boden. Das Zaubererdorf unweit von ihnen war neu. Es gab keine alten Familien, die einen Anspruch auf die wilde Magie dieses Ortes hatten. Sie würde Tigris keinen Widerstand leisten. Im Geiste den Energielinien des Ortes folgend, untersuchte er die Zauber, die das Lager umgaben. Am einfachsten zu erkennen war ein simpler Hausfriedenszauber. Tigris beendete ihn ohne Probleme, zusammen mit den Zaubern die magische Aktivität in der Nähe des Lagers registrierten und Alarm auslösten. Die anderen waren ein wenig schwieriger, Zauber welche die magischen Fähigkeiten all derjenigen, die nicht in den Schutz eingebunden waren, schwächten, und solche, die diejenigen im Lager zu einem Kontinuum verschmolzen, so dass sie bei Gefahr in der Lage waren, als eine Einheit zu reagieren. Nach einigem vorsichtigen Tasten beendete Tigris auch diese. Seine Arbeit mit Artefakten hatte Tigris' Gespür für Zauber und ihre Trigger deutlich geschärft.

Tigris aktivierte einen Anti-Apparier-Zauber, aber achtete darauf, sich und die anderen Todesser davon auszunehmen. Wer immer einen allgemeinen Anti-Apparier-Zauber über Huffleigh gelegt hatte war selten dämlich gewesen. Die Auroren hatten sich sicher über die Hilfe gefreut. Andererseits, vielleicht war derjenige einfach nicht fähig gewesen, einen selektiven Anti-Apparier-Zauber zu sprechen. Diese Art von Zauber war recht kompliziert. Anders als die Barrieren in Hogwarts und Malfoy Manor verhinderten Zauber Apparieren nicht vollkommen. Sie schufen lediglich eine Art Rauschen im Zeit-Raum-Kontinuum, welches es erschwerte sich zu konzentrieren und das Risiko erhöhte zu splintern. Es machte es fast unmöglich, an einen solchen Ort zu apparieren, und zu disapparieren war zumindest extrem unratsam.

Tigris sparte es sich, selbst einen dämpfenden Zauber zu legen. Es kostete zuviel Energie, und würde die Auroren vor ihrer Anwesenheit warnen. Was er tat, war einen Zauber auf ihre Gruppe zu legen, der sie nur gegenseitig ihre Geräusche hören ließ.

„In Ordnung, die Schutzzauber sind unten.", sagte er laut. „Es sind zwölf Auroren dort unten, zwei Anführer, wenn ich es richtig gelesen habe. Ich schlage vor, wir schnappen uns diese zuerst. Die anderen sollten leichtes Spiel sein." Die magischen Felder der restlichen Auroren waren schwach und diffus. Sie waren noch unausgebildet, oder nicht bei ihrer vollen Leistungsfähigkeit. Die beiden hochqualifizierten Auroren beunruhigten Tigris ein wenig, aber mehr als das juckten ihn die Finger nach einer Herausforderung. Ihnen gegenüber brauchte er sich nun endlich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er freute sich bereits darauf.

Sie trafen die Auroren völlig unvorbereitet an. Sie hatten sich offenbar auf die Alarmzauber verlassen, und es war nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass einer von ihnen sich zufällig außerhalb der Zelte befand, dass sie nicht im Schlaf erledigt wurden.

Der junge Auror löste Alarm aus, kurz danach traf ihn ein Avada Kedavra und er war tot. Als seine Kollegen aus den Zelten stolperten, sahen sie sich acht Todessern gegenüber, die sie bereits erwarteten.

Vier mehr von ihnen fielen, bis sie sich der Gefahr bewusst wurden und ernsthaft zu kämpfen begannen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war das Ganze nicht mehr so leicht.

Während die Todesser aggressiv und in der Überzahl waren, waren die Auroren im Gegensatz zu ihnen jedoch ausgebildet und nüchtern. Nachdem das Überraschungsmoment vorüber war, waren die Kräfte ausgeglichen. Oder wären es gewesen, wäre Tigris nicht dabei gewesen.

Tigris verfluchte einen Auror, kurz bevor er Goyle betäuben konnte, und lachte, als die Dunkle Magie ihn durchfloss. Er hatte bereits einen Heidenspaß.

Tigris disapparierte, und apparierte hinter demjenigen, von dem er sich eine wirkliche Herausforderung erwartete – einem der Anführer der Gruppe.

Der Mann versuchte, Befehle zu erteilen, während er gleichzeitig zwei Todesser abwehrte, die ihn angriffen. Er fuhr herum, als er Tigris' Präsenz spürte, die Zauber der anderen beiden zur gleichen Zeit abblockend.

„Überlasst ihn mir.", sagte Tigris.

Die beiden zögerten einen Moment, dann stürzten sie sich auf ein anderes Opfer.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte der Mann.

Tigris grinste. „Dein Tod.", antwortete er, und verfluchte ihn.

Der Mann schaffte es auszuweichen.

„Dumm, sehr dumm, Mister Savage.", spottete Tigris, den Namen des Mannes aus seinen Gedanken lesend. „Gaius... Ich kann dich doch Gaius nennen, oder?"

Es war viel zu leicht. Tigris konnte jede Bewegung des Mannes aus seinen Gedanken vorhersehen, die Okklumentikfähigkeiten seines Gegners waren lächerlich.

Tigris durchbrach den Schild des Aurors und verfluchte ihn mit Vahvisatkar. Der Mann brach zusammen und schrie.

„Ihr habt uns beinah hierher eingeladen.", spottete Tigris, neben ihn tretend. „Vielleicht solltet ihr die Dorfbewohner bitten, EUCH zu beschützen."

„Fahr zur Hölle!", keuchte der Mann. Sein halber Körper war verbrannt, und er hatte seinen Stab längst fallen gelassen.

„Bist du ein Schlammblut?", fragte Tigris amüsiert. „Es gibt keine Hölle. Aber falls doch, findest du es sicher gleich heraus. Avada Kedavra!"

Tigris widerstand der Versuchung, die Augen zu schließen, als die Magie in seinen Adern sang. Er hatte sich seit Tagen nicht so gut gefühlt. Es war, als könnte er die Süße auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

Tigris musterte das Schlachtfeld. Es war noch ein zweites Ziel übrig. Drei weitere Auroren waren tot, aber der zweite leitende Auror lieferte seinen Angreifern einen guten Kampf. Goyle war bereits bewusstlos, und Tigris weckte ihn mit Verachtung.

Er apparierte in die Kampfzone ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er ins Kreuzfeuer geriet. Seine Schilde hielten den schwachen Zaubern seiner Kameraden mit Leichtigkeit stand.

„Spielt mit den anderen.", sagte Tigris. „Einer erledigt, einer noch übrig. Wie darf ich dich nennen?"

Tigris bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass dieser ihn nicht seine Gedanken lesen lies.

„Du Bastard, du hast Gaius umgebracht!", rief der Mann. „Du kannst dir meinen Namen merken, wenn du in Askaban verrottest!"

„Ich vermute, dann werde ich ihn schnell vergessen.", erwiderte Tigris amüsiert, einem Fluch ausweichend, den er nicht hätte blocken können. Wenn ein Schild dagegen existierte kannte Tigris ihn nicht. „Es wäre gelogen, würde ich behaupten, dein Freund wäre erinnernswert gewesen. Vielleicht machst du es ja besser?"

Tigris disapparierte, und tauchte hinter dem Auror wieder auf. Er sandte einen Fluch auf ihn, doch der Auror schaffte es auszuweichen und ging hinter einem der Zelte in Deckung.

„Versteck dich nicht vor mir!", rief Tigris, und ließ das Zelt in Flammen aufgehen. „Ich dachte immer, Gryffindors wären mutig?"

„Nicht dass es dich was angeht", fauchte der Mann, „aber ich war ein Ravenclaw!"

Der Auror ließ einen Wasserschwall auf das Zelt niedergehen, der sie in eine Rauchwolke einhüllte.

„Ah, die Schlauen.", rief Tigris, einen Zauber wirkend um frei atmen zu können. „Warum bist du dann noch hier? Ich dachte, ein Falke würde wissen, wann er verloren hat."

„Noch habe ich nicht verloren!", zischte sein Gegner, überraschend nah neben ihm. Bevor Tigris reagieren konnte, hatte der Auror ihn mit sich zu Boden gerissen.

Tigris wehrte sich mit Hilfe seiner Nahkampftechnik und trat dem Mann seinen Stab aus der Hand.

„Das war töricht.", sagte Tigris. Er hatte zur gleichen Zeit stablos einen Lähmungszauber gewirkt, und rief nun seinen Stab in seine Hand zurück.

Der Auror sah hasserfüllt zu ihm hoch.

„Willst du mir nicht doch sagen, wie du heißt, bevor ich dich töte?", fragte Tigris spöttisch. Über den Rauch hinweg konnte er die Schreie der noch lebenden Auroren hören, die von den anderen Todessern gefoltert wurden.

Tigris drehte nachdenklich seinen Stab in der Hand. Er hätte nichts dagegen, in dieser Nacht noch ein wenig mehr dunkle Magie zu benutzen, und es waren keine kampffähigen Gegner mehr übrig. Andererseits, es machte keinen Spaß, jemandem Schmerzen zuzufügen, der sich nicht wehren konnte.

„Fang.", sagte Tigris, und warf dem Auror seinen Zauberstab zu, nachdem er den Lähmungszauber gelöst hatte.

Dieser fing den Stab verblüfft. „Warum..."

„Crucio." Tigris lachte, als die Augen des Mannes sich ungläubig weiteten, bevor er schrie. „Ravenclaws... müssen immer alles wissen."

Tigris ging neben dem zuckenden Körper in die Knie. „Erbärmlich."

Tigris sprach einen Detorquete über dem Cruciatus, und als er die Zauber beendete, war der Mann vor ihm nicht mehr fähig, seine Gliedmaßen zu bewegen.

„Wer bist du?", krächzte der Auror. „Ich will wissen, wenn ich heimsuchen werde, wenn ich tot bin."

Tigris lachte. „Ich hätte sicher meinen Spaß daran, dich zu exorzieren. Mein Lord sagte mir, dass es ein Märchen ist, dass Geister keinen Schmerz fühlen. Ich habe es schon einmal heute gesagt: Ich bin dein Tod."

Er tötete den Mann mit Dahana, dann stand er auf um zu sehen, was die anderen inzwischen getan hatten. Es waren nur noch zwei Auroren am Leben, und wie es schien hatten die Todesser ihren Spaß mit ihnen. Tigris übersah beinah den Alarm SEINES Hausfriedenszaubers, der Verstärkung für die Auroren ankündigte.

„Tötet sie und verschwindet!", rief er.

Tigris verfluchte sie, als sie nicht auf ihn hörten, wahrscheinlich, weil sie von dunkler Magie trunken waren. Der Schmerz brachte sie schließlich dazu, auf Tigris zu hören, und sie gehorchten. Als sie alle fort waren, zerstreute er ihre Appariersignale, so dass sie nicht verfolgt werden konnten. Bei ihrer Intelligenz waren sie vermutlich direkt wieder an ihren Ausgangspunkt appariert.

Die ersten Auroren tauchten auf, und Tigris wich nur knapp ein paar Flüchen aus. Er traf die vordersten Auroren mit einem Patanterital, und schaffte es, ihre beginnende Apparier-Barriere zu durchbrechen und zu apparieren, nachdem er das Dunkle Mal an den Himmel gezaubert hatte.

Das letzte was er sah, war die grün leuchtende Schlange, die fast höhnisch auf die Auroren herunter starrte.

Tigris apparierte einige Male von Ort zu Ort, bis er sicher war, dass sie seine Spur verloren hatten, dann apparierte er zur ‚Countess Goldsmith' zurück. Wie er vorrausgesehen hatte, waren die Schlaumeier alle dort versammelt. Zu ihrem Glück fühlte Tigris sich zu gut, um sich darüber aufzuregen.

„Seid ihr dämlich!", schrie er stattdessen ohne wirklichen Zorn. „Wollt ihr, dass sie euch wie Hühner von der Stange lesen? Was steht ihr alle hier herum?"

Wie verscheuchte Hühner stoben sie in alle Richtungen davon und apparierten. Tigris lachte, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Die Zwillinge hatten recht, Voldemort suchte sie wirklich nicht nach Intelligenz aus. Er bemerkte erst verspätet, dass einer von ihnen zurückgeblieben war.

„Das war großartig.", sagte der Mann. Er ließ seine Todesserrobe verschwinden, und Tigris erkannte verblüfft, dass er keinen Illusionszauber benutzte. Er hatte langes, dunkelrotes Haar und blassgrüne Augen, die in der Dunkelheit glänzten. Tigris wusste natürlich, dass dies von der dunklen Magie kam.

Tigris ließ seine Todesserrobe ebenfalls verschwinden, aber beschwor zur gleichen Zeit eine Illusion herauf. Was immer diese Geste darstellen sollte, er würde sie nicht erwidern.

Der Mann zog ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Zu schade. Ich hätte so gerne gesehen, wie du wirklich aussiehst. Was, wenn du in Wirklichkeit potthässlich bist?"

„Loki!", zischte Tigris. Mit all der Magie, die ihn noch immer durchströmte, war die Idee den impertinenten Mensch mit Cruciatus zu belegen nicht nur verführerisch, sondern auch sehr viel greifbarer.

Der Mann lächelte. „Mein richtiger Name ist Asmodeus Olivier, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich Asmodeus nennst. Es tut mir leid, dass wir keinen guten Start hatten."

Tigris musterte ihn. Er war überrascht, als sein Wunsch den Mann in die Schranken zu weisen plötzlich eine neue Form annahm. Tigris hatte an diesem Abend so viel dunkle Magie benutzt wie noch nie zuvor, und sie sang in ihm und machte ihn euphorisch. Wenn er Asmodeus genauer betrachtete, musste Tigris zugeben, dass er recht attraktiv war. Mit seinen langen Haaren und seiner schlanken Figur hatte er etwas ziemlich feminines an sich.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, trat Tigris einen Schritt auf sein Gegenüber zu. Bevor Asmodeus reagieren konnte, packte er ihn bei den Haaren und küsste ihn. Tigris hatte keinerlei Gefühle für den Mann, ja, er verabscheute ihn, und so gab es nichts was ihn daran hinderte so grob zu sein wie er wollte.

Asmodeus küsste ihn jedoch mehr als willig zurück, und als Tigris schließlich zurückwich, waren seine Augen mit Lust überschattet. „Also willst du mich doch.", sagte er, heftig atmend.

Tigris vergrub seine Finger in Asmodeus' Haaren. „Das einzige was ich will ist, dir weh zu tun.", zischte er. „Du reizt mich."

Asmodeus keuchte auf, aber wich nicht zurück. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst, kannst du es haben."

„Bist du verrückt, oder was ist dein Problem?", fuhr Tigris ihn an. Er zog Asmodeus näher an sich, im vollen Wissen, dass er ihm Schmerzen zufügte, und stellte fest, dass es ihm egal war. „Wo lebst du, du nutzloser kleiner Wicht?"

„Apparier einfach mit mir.", flüsterte Asmodeus.

Einen Moment später erschienen sie in einer schlichten Wohnung – genau genommen, im Schlafzimmer derselben.

Tigris stieß Asmodeus auf das Bett und ließ seine Kleidung verschwinden.

„Ist es das, was du wolltest?"

Asmodeus nickte zögernd. Er versuchte sichtlich, entspannt zu wirken, aber es war offensichtlich, dass ihm das nicht ganz gelang.

Tigris packte ihn erneut bei den Haaren und drückte ihn bäuchlings auf die Matratze. Es fiel ihm leicht, den schmaleren Mann mit seinem Gewicht unten zu halten. „Das, ja? Antworte mir."

„Ja.", brachte Asmodeus hervor. „Aber bitte nimm..."

Tigris drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht nach unten in die Kissen, was immer er sagen wollte unterbrechend.

„Ich muss gestehen, es kümmert mich nicht wirklich, was du willst."

Er genoss es, als der Mann unter ihm schrie.

o

„Haltet diesen Todesser von mir fern! Wage es nicht, mich anzufassen, Malfoy!"

Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Keiner von uns hier ist ein Todesser, Mister Weasley.", sagte Lydia. „Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, oder wir können Sie nicht behandeln."

„Ha!", rief Ron Weasley. Er zitterte vor Anstrengung, und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. „Ihr habt nur noch nie einen guten Blick auf seinen Arm geworfen."

Draco schob seinen linken Ärmel hoch und zeigte Weasley seinen makellosen Unterarm, einmal mehr dankbar für Severus' Tränkegenie. „Da, ist es das, was du meintest, Weasley? Willst du wirklich an deinen Brandwunden verrecken, nur wegen einer alten Schulrivalität? In jeder Minute die wir hier diskutieren frisst sich dieser Fluch weiter."

„Ich will einen vernünftigen Heiler!", schrie Weasley.

„Ich bin der einzige, der zur Verfügung steht.", entgegnete Draco kühl. „Oder vielleicht soll ich einen der Heiler aus dem Behandlungszimmern herausrufen?"

Der letzte Todesserangriff war einer der schlimmsten bisher gewesen. Zehn Auroren waren tot, und zwei schwebten in größter Lebensgefahr und beanspruchten alle der erfahreneren Heiler in St. Mungos. Eine Reihe weiterer hatte Brandverletzungen von einem außergewöhnlich hässlichen Patanterital - Fluch, der Mann vor Draco einer von ihnen. Das tückische an diesem Fluch war, dass er die Lebensenergie des Opfers nutzte, um sich immer weiter auszubreiten. Draco hatte nicht gelogen, als er Weasley gesagt hatte, dass jede Minute sie kostete. Zu Weasleys Glück hatte einer der Auroren am Tatort einen Gegenzauber gesprochen, der den Fluch verlangsamte. Um ihn wirklich aufzuheben bedurfte es jedoch komplizierter Zauber und Tränke, und Draco verlor langsam die Geduld mit dem sturen Rotschopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", keuchte Weasley. Er sah fast flehentlich zu Lydia. „Können Sie es nicht tun?"

Draco konnte sehen, dass sie Mühe hatte, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich habe nicht die gleiche Erfahrung mit der Behandlung dieser Zauber wie Mister Malfoy."

„Ist mir egal. Jeder ist besser als er!" Weasley warf Draco einen giftigen Blick zu.

Lydia seufzte. „Also gut, ich sehe, was ich tun kann."

Weasley entspannte sich. Sie hob ihren Stab und betäubte ihn. Der Rotschopf hatte nicht einmal Zeit, empört zu gucken, bevor er in die Kissen zurück fiel.

„Ich hoffe ich habe nichts schlimmer gemacht...", sagte sie besorgt. „Ich weiß, man soll Fluchopfer eigentlich nicht..."

Draco winkte ab. „Noch ein wenig mehr von dieser Diskussion, und das wäre seine geringste Sorge gewesen, glaub mir. Du bist ein Merlinsgeschenk, Liebes. Nun lass uns zusehen, dass wir diesen Sturkopf wieder gesund bekommen."

Sie lächelten sich zu, und machten sich an die Arbeit.

o

Als Tigris in seinem Bett in Malfoy Manor erwachte, fühlte sich sein Kopf an als wäre eine Herde Erumpents hindurchgetrampelt. Das erste, woran er dachte, war ein Kopfschmerztrank. Als er diesen heruntergeschluckt hatte, fühlte er sich plötzlich doppelt so schlecht, weil er sich jäh erinnerte, was die Ursache für seine Kopfschmerzen war.

Der große Nachteil von dunkler Magie in Kombination mit Alkohol im Gegensatz zu einem puren Alkoholrausch war, dass man sich am nächsten Morgen kristallklar an alles erinnerte, was am Tag zuvor geschehen war.

Tigris hatte Asmodeus verletzt und blutend in seiner Wohnung zurückgelassen, nicht im Geringsten beunruhigt von dem was er getan hatte. Im Gegenteil, er war recht zufrieden damit gewesen, dass er den nervigen Idioten in die Schranken gewiesen hatte.

Nun, am nächsten Morgen, war ihm nur noch übel. Der ganze letzte Abend war wie ein böser Traum, von dem Moment an, an dem Tigris dem rothaarigen Mann gefolgt war. Absurder Weise erweckte das aufs Neue Ärger in ihm. Wenn Asmodeus ihn nicht überredet hätte, ihn zu begleiten, wäre all das nicht passiert. So gesehen war der andere Mann selber schuld, warum hatte er Tigris provoziert?

Tigris erinnerte sich auch, wie gut sich der Kampf angefühlt hatte. Dass er die Auroren getötet hatte, bereitete ihm nicht viel schlechtes Gewissen, schließlich war es ihr Job, Todesser zu bekämpfen. Dass er den letzten Auror noch mit Cruciatus verflucht hatte, beunruhigte ihn ein wenig, aber er wusste, dass es der Einfluss der dunklen Magie gewesen war. Von sich aus hätte er das niemals getan.

Als Tigris unter der Dusche stand, beschloss er, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zuviel darüber nachzugrübeln. Dies war Krieg, und im Krieg starben Menschen. Tigris hatte das schon lange akzeptiert. Er hatte wichtigere Dinge, mit denen er sich beschäftigen musste. So wie Percy Weasley.

o

„Als Minister kandidieren?" Percy betrachtete Tigris über seinen Teller hinweg, die Gabel halb gehoben.

Sie saßen beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen in der Kantine. Da sie beide eher spät zum Essen gekommen waren, war die Halle weitgehend leer. Die Hauselfen waren wie immer begeistert, dass sie noch jemanden mit Essen beglücken konnten, auch zu etwas späterer Stunde.

„Ich bin sicher, dass du es tun kannst.", sagte Tigris. „Jeder hat mitbekommen, dass du einen großen Teil der Arbeit gemacht hast, erst für Fudge, und dann für Bones. Du bist der jüngste Chefsekretär, den es im Ministerium je gegeben hat. Meine Stimme hättest du jedenfalls. Ich meine, was sind die Alternativen? Arthur Weasley? Dann eröffnen bald Muggelgeschäfte in Diagon Alley." Er hielt inne, als wäre ihm gerade erst bewusst geworden, in welcher Beziehung Percy zu Arthur stand. „Aber ich verstehe, er ist dein Vater..."

Percy lehnte sich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht das Problem. Merlin weiß, er würde sich als Minister nur lächerlich machen. Ich meine, der Mann hat keine Ahnung von Politik, das kann keiner besser bezeugen als ich. Ich würde ihm einen Gefallen tun, wenn ich ihm die Blamage erspare. Nein..." Percy runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht, dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür ist. Ich bin zu jung, und noch kaum bekannt. Wer würde mich wählen?"

„Alle, denen klar wird, dass du der Beste für den Job bist.", antwortete Tigris ohne zu zögern. „Ohnehin, wenn du diesmal verlieren solltest, hindert dich nichts daran, in ein paar Jahren erneut zu kandidieren. Aber du wirst nicht verlieren, da bin ich mir sicher."

Percy rührte nachdenklich in seinem Plumpudding. „Ich dachte, du würdest für Amycus stimmen. Ist das nicht Lucius' Favorit?"

Tigris grinste schief. „Ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich stimme nicht für jemanden, der mit Sicherheit verlieren wird. Mein Vater hat oft recht, aber diesmal hat er auf den Falschen gesetzt. Außerdem, ich glaube, der einzige Grund warum er für Amycus ist sind die anderen Kandidaten."

Sie beide wussten, dass es nur einen anderen Kandidaten gab – Arthur.

Percy grinste schief. „Vielleicht. Dennoch, ich bin mir nicht sicher... Das ist ein großer Schritt..."

„Willst du wirklich deines Vaters Sekretär werden?", fragte Tigris. „Ich weiß, du würdest an den Wänden hochgehen, wenn du zusehen müsstest, was er aus seinem Amt macht."

Ein Ausdruck intensiven Widerwillens huschte über Percys Gesicht. Es schien, darüber hatte er sich bisher noch nicht viele Gedanken gemacht.

_Komm schon_, dachte Tigris. _Ich weiß, du lechzt nur danach, du machtgieriger Affe. _

„Weißt du was? Bring mir noch zwei Leute, die deiner Meinung sind, und ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach.", sagte Percy.

Tigris gab sich keine Mühe, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. „Kein Problem, die werden leicht zu finden sein." Er wusste auch schon ganz genau, wer sie sein würden. Er mochte mit einer gewissen Brünetten aus der Wizengamot-Verwaltung im Moment nicht auf bestem Fuße stehen, aber wenn einer diesen Fisch ins Netz bringen konnte, dann Blaise. Dafür würde Tigris sogar seinen Stolz ausnahmsweise einmal schlucken.

o

„Er will was?", rief Draco außer sich.

„Das Krankenhaus verklagen, weil du ihn gegen seinen Widerspruch behandelt hast." Heilerin Galenus sah äußerst unglücklich aus.

„Dieser Bastard!", schimpfte Draco. „Wenn wir es nicht getan hätten, wäre er jetzt sieben Fuß unter der Erde! Was hätte ich tun sollen, ihn verrecken lassen?"

„Das weiß ich doch.", sagte Galenus. „Smethwyk redet mit ihm, wenn alles gut geht kann er ihn umstimmen. Aber auch wenn nicht, hast du nichts zu befürchten. St. Mungos hat Anwälte für solche Fälle. Du hast nicht das Geringste falsch gemacht, jedes Mitglied des Wizengamot wird das einsehen."

Draco war sich da nicht so sicher. Etliche der Wizengamotmitglieder hatten nie vergessen, dass sein Vater versucht hatte, den Schulrat zu erpressen. Der Wizengamot teilte sich fein säuberlich in diejenigen, die für Lucius die Hand aufhielten, und diejenigen, die ihn hassten. Das eine schloss das andere nicht unbedingt aus. Draco war sich nicht sehr sicher, dass sein Vater ihm in diesem Fall helfen würde, schließlich konnte er nur gewinnen, wenn Draco in St. Mungos flog.

„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht.", sagte Lenus, einer der älteren Assistenzheiler. „Es wird schon wieder werden. Hippocrates ist gut darin, Leute zu überzeugen."

„Du verstehst das nicht.", sagte Draco verdrossen. „Weasley hasst mich, schon seit der Schule. Ich habe mal eine Woche auf der Krankenstation gelegen wegen ihm."

Hilda aus der Unfallaufnahme holte schockiert Luft. „Das war aber ein heftiges Duell."

Draco verzog das Gesicht, ärgerlich mit sich selbst, dass er es zur Sprache gebracht hatte. „Ein ziemlich einseitiges Duell. Die meiste Zeit waren Weasley und seine Freunde die einzigen, die Zauberstäbe hatten."

„Um so mehr Grund, sich keine Gedanken zu machen.", sagte Lenus resolut. „Wenn er schon in der Vergangenheit gezeigt hat, dass er es nicht schafft seinen Verstand einzusetzen, gilt das jetzt erst recht. Niemand wird bei eurer Geschichte im Ernst glauben, dass seine Anschuldigungen begründet sind. Außerdem, du bist einer der fähigsten Assistenzheiler hier, dutzende Patienten können das bestätigen."

Die anderen Assistenzheiler und auch Heilerin Galenus stimmten ihm nachdrücklich zu.

Wie sich am Ende herausstellte, hatte Smethwyk es geschafft, Weasley zur Vernunft zu bringen. In diesem Moment jedoch fand Draco es sehr ironisch, dass Weasleys kindische Missetaten nun dazu führten, dass niemand ihn Ernst nahm, nun wo er die Wahrheit sagte.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Condor07, Dax, Imobilus, strega79, roman, Gandalf90, Fairylein, Reditus Mortis, Saleru, Giftschnecke, spellwinder, Merowinger_

_Reviewantworten wie immer im Forum._


	22. SdWCh18: Atri Ianua Ditis Teil 4

_Disclaimer:_

_**Piep. (Computersprache: Harry Potter gehört JKR.)**_

_Was kommt denn jetzt, eine übergroße blinkende Blechbüchse?_

**_Piep, Piep!(Ich bin keine Blechbüchse, ich bin eine hochintelligente künstliche Lebensform!)_**

_Offensichlich ist sie kaputt, sie tut nichts anderes als piepen._

**_Piep, piep, piep! (Ich kommuniziere in fortgeschrittener Computersprache, du dämlicher Mensch!) _**

_Nun, das nervt. Ich werde den Schrotthändler rufen._

**_Piiiep! (Hilfe!) /saust davon/_**

_/murmelt/ Ha, bisher bin ich sie noch alle losgeworden!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

18. Atri Ianua Ditis

Teil 4

_No one in this world has ever lost money by underestimating the intelligence of the great masses of the plain people. Nor has anyone ever lost public office thereby. **Samuel Johnson**_

Sobald Percy Blaise das erste Mal reden gehört hatte, zog er sie an sich wie eine Krake und ließ sie nicht mehr aus seinen Klauen. Der Instinkt dieses Mannes, was Menschen betraf die ihm nützlich sein würden, war bisweilen beängstigend.

Blaise hingegen hatte soviel Spaß wie noch nie zuvor, schien es. Sie machte sich selbst sofort zur Leiterin der Wahlkampagne, noch bevor Percy überhaupt eingewilligt hatte, eine solche zu starten. Irgendwie brachte sie den Daily Prophet und Witch Weekly dazu, Artikel über Percy zu schreiben. Beide waren so schmeichelhaft, das sie schon an Unglaubwürdigkeit grenzten, und wurden den Verlagen aus den Händen gerissen. Percy war ein zielstrebiger, gutaussehender, verantwortungsbewusster, vor Erfahrung strotzender Idealist, der gegen die Widerstände seiner Familie – die er natürlich trotzdem über alles liebte – seinen Weg gegangen war um einen Beitrag zur Verbesserung der Zaubererwelt zu leisten. ‚Für alle Bürger.', sagte Percy. ‚Wenn man als Kind von Armut umgegeben ist, so wie ich, so kann man zwei Dinge tun: Man kann resignieren, oder sich daran machen, etwas zu ändern. Ich habe mich für das zweite entschieden, und ich habe nicht bei mir selbst aufgehört. Denn ich sah mich um, und ich sah Zauberer und Hexen denen es genauso und noch schlechter ging als mir. Was diese Welt braucht, sind bessere Bedingungen für uns alle, und das ist es, worauf ich seitdem hingearbeitet habe.'

Irgendwie kam die Frage, ob Percy tatsächlich als Minister kandidieren wollte, von da an nie wieder auf. Er tat es einfach. Die Öffentlichkeit liebte ihn.

o

„Also,", fragte Blaise in einem beiläufigen Moment, in dem sie allein waren, „wann soll ich ihn absägen? Wenn wir genug Stimmen von Arthur Weasley abgezogen haben, nehme ich an? Oder besser kurz vor der Wahl?"

„Gar nicht.", antwortete Tigris überrascht. „Tu alles, damit er gewinnt."

Blaise sah daraufhin etwas verblüfft aus, aber sie tat, was Tigris ihr gesagt hatte – und wie immer tat sie es mit Exzellenz.

o

„Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?", fragte sein Vater. „Geschäfte mit den Weasleyzwillingen, Percy Weasley als Minister... Du wirst deine Tändelei mit dieser Familie auf der Stelle beenden!" Man konnte die Wut fast in ihm zunehmen sehen, wie bei einem Kessel, der drohte überzukochen.

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun.", entgegnete Tigris kühl. „Und du tätest besser daran, dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten."

„Wie kindisch.", fügte er hinzu, als sein Vater seinen Spazierstock nach ihm warf. Tigris hatte zum Glück gute Reflexe. Er blieb allerdings nicht, um zu testen, ob die Zielgenauigkeit seines Vaters mit seinem Zauberstab genauso schlecht war.

o

„Wollt Ihr, dass wir Percy absichtlich verlieren lassen, mein Lord?", fragte Tigris Voldemort, ein wenig verunsichert durch Blaises Frage.

Der Dunkle Lord beugte sich zu ihm herunter und lächelte. „Lass es unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Die Antwort ist Nein."

o

Zwei Wochen nach Beginn der Kampagne bekam Tigris einen unsignierten Brief, der ihn mit einem Pulver bespuckte, welches ihn für drei Stunden in ein grünes Kamel verwandelte. Das ließ ihn vermuten, dass die Zwillinge die Meinung seines Vaters ein einziges Mal zwischen Schöpfung und Weltuntergang teilten. Tigris sandte einen zurück, der sie in Streifenhörnchen verwandeln würde, und nahm sich vor, Percy vorzuschlagen, seine Familienbeziehungen zu verbessern. Außerdem würde er sich nie wieder von Blaise überreden lassen, mit Rita Skeeter zu reden.

Percy nahm Tigris' Vorschlag zum Anlass, Marietta Edgecombe zu heiraten, und Tigris bekam einen Brief, den er diesmal wohlweislich hinter einem Schutzschild öffnete. Der Brief versuchte zwei Stunden lang, Tigris zu beißen, bevor Sarin ihn verschlang. Danach war sie zwei Tage krank und weigerte sich eine Woche, mit Tigris zu reden.

Tigris begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob es das wert war.

o

„Aqrab! Hey, Aqrab!"

Tigris erstarrte und drehte sich ungläubig um. Gerade ging ein Todessertreffen zuende, bei dem der Dunkle Lord äußerst zufrieden mit ihm gewesen war. Tigris hatte gute Laune gehabt, bis dieser Mensch auf ihn zu kam.

„Was willst du?", fragte er ungehalten. Tigris' Abneigung kämpfte mit seinen Schuldgefühlen, und das alles sorgte nur dafür, dass er den Mann noch weniger mochte.

„Die Kollegen waren absolut begeistert von der letzten Aktion. Das hat Spaß gemacht, denkst du nicht? Hast du Lust, uns heute wieder zu begleiten?" Asmodeus war ein wenig außer Atem.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir stattdessen gleich zu dem Spaß danach übergehen?", fragte Tigris kalt. Er meinte es natürlich nicht wirklich. Ja, er hatte sich das letzte Mal abreagiert, aber er hatte sich danach auch extrem schlecht gefühlt.

„Wirklich?", fragte Asmodeus, zu Tigris' Überraschung mit unverhohlener Begeisterung.

„Wie kannst du dich so freuen, nach dem, was ich letzte Mal mit dir gemacht habe?", zischte Tigris mit Abscheu. „Du musst wirklich verrückt sein, Olivier!"

Asmodeus machte einen Schritt auf Tigris zu, plötzlich ärgerlich. „Nenn mich Loki.", fauchte er. „Nur weil ich dir gezeigt habe, wer ich bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich will, dass es alle wissen."

„Fein, _Loki_.", gab Tigris zurück. „Du musst verrückt sein, und ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es ansteckend."

„Aber du findest mich attraktiv.", sagte Asmodeus, noch näher tretend. Näher, als es Tigris angenehm war. Als Tigris einen Schritt zurück treten wollte, legte Asmodeus die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Sonst hättest du keinen Sex mit mir gehabt. Es stört mich nicht, wenn du ein wenig derb zupackst, wirklich."

Tigris packte den Mann grob bei den Haaren und wurde noch ärgerlicher, als Asmodeus nur lächelte. „Was willst du, Loki? Du strapazierst meine Geduld. Entweder hast du wirklich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank, oder du willst etwas. Was, wenn ich wirklich potthässlich bin, hm? Und sag mir nicht, ich wäre gut im Bett, denn das bin ich nicht. Nicht für dich jedenfalls. Also was gewinnst du hieraus?" Er packte fester zu, zufrieden als Asmodeus nach Luft schnappte und aufhörte zu lächeln. „Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du ja ein kleiner Spion. Nicht die Methode, die ich dem Ministerium zutrauen würde, aber man kann ja nie wissen. Sie greifen langsam zu verzweifelten Maßnahmen."

In Asmodeus' Augen blitzte es zornig auf. „Ich bin kein Spion! Ich bin loyal!"

„Und woher weiß ich das, hm?" Tigris griff Asmodeus mit der zweiten Hand im Nacken und fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Kehle. „Nach allem, was ich weiß, könntest du ein verräterische kleine Kanallie sein, ich kann schließlich deine Gedanken nicht lesen. Oder warum tust du es sonst?"

„Ich würde den Dunklen Lord nie verraten.", keuchte Asmodeus. Zu Tigris' Erstaunen senkte er seine Okklumentikschilde tatsächlich weit genug, dass Tigris spüren konnte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. „Ich tue es für den Einfluss, okay? Du bist im Moment bei unserem Lord am höchsten in der Gunst. Ich bin nur ein kleines Licht in den Rängen, und ich will mehr. Als dein Liebhaber respektieren die anderen mich. Insbesondere nachdem sie gesehen haben, zu was du fähig bist."

Tigris ließ den Mann angewidert los. Er bezweifelte keinen Augenblick, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Er lachte garstig. „Und warum tun sie das? Denkst du, ich würde auch nur einen Finger für dich rühren, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten kommst?"

„Nein.", sagte Asmodeus. „Aber sie glauben es."

„Ich verstehe." Tigris betrachte den Mann vor sich. Er wollte ihn also um seines Einflusses Willen. Das war ein neuer Gedanke für Tigris, aber etwas, das er hätte erwarten sollen. Er hatte schließlich gesehen, wie die anderen Todesser den Inneren Kreis umschwärmten. Es war widerlich. Offensichtlich hatte Tigris Asmodeus das letzte Mal nicht wirklich verletzt, sonst wäre er nun nicht wieder angeschlichen gekommen. Tigris konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er seinen Spaß gehabt hatte. Es tat gut, ein wenig Dampf abzulassen. Wenn Asmodeus es wollte, warum nicht?

Tigris trat auf Asmodeus zu, packte seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und lächelte finster. „Fein. Gehen wir doch zu dir."

o

„Diese Familie,", sagte Lucius beim Abendessen, „hat sich entschieden Amycus Carrows während dieser Wahl zu unterstützen. Es ist meine Entscheidung als Familienoberhaupt, und du, mein Sohn, wirst dich ebenfalls daran halten."

„Da du schließlich auch nur menschlich bist, Vater, steht es dir frei, falsche Entscheidungen zu treffen.", gab Tigris kühl zurück. „Ich sehe jedoch keinen Grund, warum ich sie mitmachen sollte."

Seine Mutter verfolgte ihre Diskussion mit Besorgnis. Draco runzelte nur die Stirn.

„Weil ich es dir sage!", zischte sein Vater. Sie hatten über dieses Thema nun zum Erbrechen hin und her diskutiert, und es war offensichtlich, dass Lucius langsam die Geduld verlor.

„Vielleicht solltest DU deine Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken.", sagte Tigris ruhig. „Wenn ich Familienoberhaupt wäre, würde ich jedenfalls unseren Ruf nicht durch die Unterstützung eines bekannten Todessers aufs Spiel setzen. Insbesondere, wenn sich keinerlei Profit daraus ergibt, da er offensichtlich verlieren wird."

„Du wirst niemals Oberhaupt dieser Familie sein.", sagte Lucius zornig. „Draco ist der Erbe in dieser Familie, und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, solange ich noch etwas zu sagen habe. Offiziell bist du nicht einmal mein Sohn. Ich werde dich niemals anerkennen – und Draco, ich denke es wird Zeit, dass du dein Haar lang wachsen lässt."

Narcissa holte scharf Luft und Draco wurde bleich. Tigris und Draco hatten es bisher beide vermieden, die Frisuren aus ihrer Kinderzeit aufzugeben. Normalerweise ließ der Erbe einer Familie seine Haare lang wachsen, sobald er erwachsen wurde, wenn das Familienoberhaupt auch dieser Tradition folgte. Da jedoch Tigris der ältere von ihnen war, und ihr Vater niemals etwas dazu gesagt hatte, hatten sie sich nie einigen können und es immer wieder hinausgeschoben.

Tigris ließ sein Besteck auf seinen Teller fallen. „Fein. Da ich offiziell nicht dein Sohn bin brauche ich mich – ganz offiziell – ja auch nicht das Geringste darum scheren, was du als Familienoberhaupt beschließt." Er stand auf. „Entschuldige, Mutter, Draco, aber mir ist der Appetit vergangen." Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und ging.

Es überraschte Tigris, wie weh es tat. Was kümmerte es ihn, wenn Lucius sagte, er wäre nicht sein Sohn? Hatte er sich nicht oft genug gewünscht, er wäre es nicht? Dennoch fühlte es sich an, als hätte sein Vater ihm einen Dolch in die Brust gestoßen.

Tigris lehnte sich neben seinem Zimmer an die Wand und lachte bitter. Er war ein Narr. Familie ist ein Segen und ein Fluch, so sagte man. Seine hatte sich mit Sicherheit weit mehr als ein Fluch erwiesen.

Doch das war unfair, rügte Tigris sich, als er Draco die Treppe hochkommen sah. Unfair gegenüber Draco und seiner Mutter. Die beiden hatten es nicht verdient, wegen Lucius gehasst zu werden. Tigris hatte auch Auseinandersetzungen mit ihnen gehabt, das stimmte. Aber keine davon konnte ihn dazu bringen, sie zu hassen – und wenn er ehrlich war, hasste er nicht einmal Lucius. So sehr er es auch wollte. Er verabscheute ihn nur, den arroganten, sturen, boshaften...

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Draco besorgt. „Vater hatte kein Recht, das zu sagen. Ich denke, Mutter ist gerade dabei, ihn anzuschreien."

„Warum sollte er es nicht sagen, wenn es doch wahr ist?", fragte Tigris bitter.

„Es gibt Wahrheit und es gibt Wahrheit!", fauchte Draco. „Du bist genau so sehr sein Sohn, wie ich es bin. Nur weil du ihn manchmal wütend machst, hat er kein Recht, das abzustreiten. Merlin weiß, er hat oft genug gedroht mich zu enterben, wenn ich ihn aufgebracht habe."

„Das hat er?", fragte Tigris überrascht. Er fühlte sich ein klein wenig besser.

„Natürlich." Draco ballte die Fäuste. „Ich bin nicht gerade sein Mustersohn, oder?"

„Aber ich.", sagte Tigris resigniert. Er wusste, auch wenn sein Vater gerade wütend auf ihn war, normalerweise kam er Lucius' Vorstellung eines idealen Erben sehr viel näher als Draco. Eine Arbeitsstelle im Ministerium, politischer Einfluss, in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords... es war das, was Lucius für Draco gewollt hatte. Eigenartig, wie die Dinge anders verlaufen waren. Dabei war dies das letzte, was Tigris gewollt hatte. Der Stolz seines Vaters kümmerte ihn nicht das Geringste. Oder doch?

„Ich beneide dich nicht darum.", sagte Draco ruhig. „Ich hätte niemals tun können was du tust. Außerdem, je höher du schwebst, desto tiefer kannst du fallen, nicht wahr?" Er deutete nach unten, von wo dumpf die streitenden Stimmen ihrer Eltern zu ihnen hoch drangen.

Tigris lachte humorlos. „Scheint so."

Eine Tür knallte, und sie beide zuckten zusammen. Kurz darauf kam ihre Mutter die Treppe hoch. Sie hatte eine Prellung ihm Gesicht, die bereits begann, sich blau zu verfärben.

„Mutter!", sagte Draco aufgebracht. „Lass mich das ansehen."

„Ich werde diesem Bastard zeigen, wer in diesem Haus wen schlägt!" Tigris wandte sich zur Treppe, aber seine Mutter legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Nein, Tigris, lass es." Sie seufzte. „Es ist nichts. Sieh nur, dein Bruder hat es bereits geheilt."

In der Tat hatte Draco das. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihn nicht einmal richtig verhext.", sagte Draco. „Deine Flüche sind mindestens so gut wie seine. Du solltest dir das nicht gefallen lassen."

Narcissa lächelte schwach. „Für euch Jungen ist immer alles so einfach." Sie strich Draco über die Wange und griff nach Tigris' Hand. „Seid nicht zornig auf euren Vater, er wird sich schnell genug beruhigen und dann wird es ihm leid tun. Er ist ein guter Mann, das ist er wirklich."

„Sicher, Mutter.", sagte Draco, aber sah sie nicht an. Tigris schwieg. Wenn er den Mund geöffnet hätte, wäre etwas herausgekommen, was sie nicht hören wollte.

Narcissa seufzte erneut und ließ Tigris' Hand los. „Warum geht ihr nicht und tut... was immer junge Männer in eurem Alter tun. Ich bin müde, ich werde mich etwas hinlegen." Sie ging und schloss die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich.

Tigris ballte die Fäuste. „Wenn es Mutter nicht unglücklich machen würde, dann..."

„Ich weiß.", unterbrach ihn Draco. „Ich weiß." Er lächelte humorlos. „Komm, lass uns ausreiten. Wir sehen uns ohnehin selten genug. Ich habe keine Lust, mir diesen Tag von ihm vermiesen zu lassen."

„Ja." Tigris atmete tief durch. „Ja, lass uns gehen." Die frische Luft und die Aethonans würden ihn hoffentlich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Im Moment hatte er das Bedürfnis, etwas zu zerstören. Das Beunruhigende daran war, nichts würde ihn davon abhalten, wenn er es tat.

o

Tigris hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, wie er Arthur Weasley töten würde. Er hatte Bücher gewälzt und Pläne geschmiedet. Einige Male dabei hatten ihn Zweifel überfallen, aber er hatte sie immer erfolgreich zurückgedrängt. Nun, als der Tag schließlich da war, fühlte er sich nur kalt.

Tigris wusste, das Arthur immer länger arbeitete, als die meisten anderen. Dank seiner gestiegenen Popularität hatte er nun ein Büro für sich allein, und einen Sekretär im Vorzimmer, der meistens um vier ging. Tigris verließ seine Arbeitsstelle um fünf und verabschiedete sich wie immer an der Pforte. Als er das Ministerium verlassen hatte, apparierte er zu einer Kneipe, wo sich häufig einige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu einem Umtrunk trafen. Wie immer gingen einige von ihnen frühzeitig, und es fiel Tigris leicht, einen von ihnen unbemerkt zu betäuben und etwas von seinem Blut zu stehlen. Tigris verwandelte den betäubten Mann in einen Stein, ein Zauber, der sich nach einigen Stunden auflösen würde. Ein Gedächtniszauber sorgte dafür, dass er sich an nichts erinnern würde. Alle würden annehmen, dass der Mann nur völlig betrunken gewesen war.

Anschließend fertigte Tigris mit dem Blut ein Amulett und kehrte über die Feuerstelle in das Ministerium zurück. Tigris grüßte den Pförtner und sagte ihm, das er etwas vergessen habe. Anschließend nahm er den Aufzug und stieg im zweiten Stock aus, wo sich Arthurs Büro befand. Die Flure waren leer, da es bereits spät am Abend war. Tigris benutzte Legilimentik, um sich zu versichern, dass der Flur in dem er sich befand tatsächlich bis auf Arthur leer war. Anschließend schloss er die Tür des Vorzimmers und legte einen Zauber darauf, der dafür sorgte, das niemand es betreten würde. Er wirkte ähnlich wie ein Muggelabwehrzauber. Wer immer in diesen Bereich des Stockwerks wollte, würde sich plötzlich erinnern, dass er etwas anderes, wichtigeres zu tun hatte, und wieder gehen. Es war ein einfacher Zauber, dessen Magie in einigen Stunden nicht mehr feststellbar sein würde.

Nachdem das geschehen war, verschmolz Tigris mit den Schatten und kletterte mit Hilfe eines Zaubers an die Decke des Raumes. Anschließend ließ er die Flaschen zu Boden fallen, die er mitgebracht hatte. Weißer Nebel begann sich auf dem Boden auszubreiten.

Tigris hatte lange überlegt, wie er diesen Mord möglichst schmerzlos wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen konnte. Er war schließlich auf die Idee gekommen, Methoden von Muggeln zu verwenden. Niemand würde etwas dergleichen vermuten, und was er tat war selbst von Muggeln nicht festzustellen. Die Substanz in den Flaschen unter ihm, die Tigris vergrößert hatte, war Trockeneis – mit anderen Worten, Kohlenstoffdioxid. Es breitete sich als ein feiner Nebel am Boden aus und kroch unsichtbar in den Raum hinein, der an das Zimmer angrenzte. Jeder, der es einatmete, würde nach einiger Zeit immer müder und schließlich bewusstlos werden. Nach einiger Zeit dann würde er ersticken. Tigris wollte jedoch nicht, dass Arthur erstickte, denn das würde den Heilern reichlich seltsam vorkommen, wenn sie es feststellten. Er verwendete das Kohlenstoffdioxid, um sein Opfer zu betäuben, da die Methode, die er gewählt hatte, um Arthur umzubringen, ziemlich schmerzhaft sein konnte.

Als seine Legilimentik ihm zeigte, dass Arthur in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit versunken war, zauberte Tigris die Luft wieder rein. Es war ein Zauber, der niemandem auffallen würde, da einige in diesem Stockwerk rauchten, und der Zauber ziemlich häufig verwendet wurde.

Tigris steckte die Flaschen wieder ein und betrat Arthurs Büro. Der Mann war über seinem Schreibtisch zusammengesunken.

Tigris schob Arthurs Ärmel hoch und holte die Spritze aus der Tasche, die er zu diesem Zweck vorbereitet hatte. Er hatte dies ein paar Mal zuvor bei sich selbst mit ungefährlichen Substanzen geübt, und war sich sicher, dass er es konnte. Arthur hatte gute Venen und Tigris konnte ihm den Inhalt der Spitze ohne Schwierigkeiten injizieren. Das Kaliumchlorid würde einen Herzinfarkt auslösen, den niemand für merkwürdig halten würde. Jeder wusste, dass Arthur in der letzten Zeit eine Menge Stress gehabt hatte. Es war bei Zauberern zwar nicht so häufig wie bei Muggeln, aber bis man es entdeckte, konnte auch Magie nichts mehr retten. Wahrscheinlich würde erst am nächsten Morgen jemand in diese Räume kommen, und Arthur blieb oft bis spät nach Mitternacht. Molly war nicht zuhause, sie besuchte gerade Fleur und Bill, und würde somit auch nichts bemerken. Tigris hatte die Uhr der Weasleys nicht vergessen.

Tigris heilte die Einstichstelle mit Arthurs Stab, der auf dem Tisch lag, und ließ ein wenig mehr Kohlenstoffdioxid in den Raum strömen, damit Arthur nicht aufwachte, bevor das Kaliumchlorid zu wirken begann. Dann ging er. Die Auroren würden die Heilmagie vielleicht bemerken, aber sie würden wahrscheinlich glauben, Arthur hätte sich an einem Blatt Papier geschnitten oder etwas ähnliches. Tigris verließ das Gebäude auf dem selben Weg, wie er gekommen war. Niemand schöpfte den geringsten Verdacht.

Als Tigris schließlich begann, sich schlecht zu fühlen, war er bereits bei Asmodeus, und konnte alle miesen Gefühle an ihm auslassen. Tigris dachte nicht allzu sehr darüber nach, was ihre Ursache war. Ein wenig Dunkle Magie war alles, was er brauchte, um es zu vergessen, und er hörte es immer gerne, wenn Asmodeus schrie.

o

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Belle-mère?", fragte Fleur besorgt. „Du siehst plötzlich so blass aus."

Molly schluckte und legte eine Hand auf die Brust. „Ich hatte nur gerade so ein schreckliches Gefühl... Als wäre etwas Furchtbares geschehen."

„Diese verfluchten Dementoren.", sagte Bill, und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Ich wette, sie treiben sich wieder in der Nähe herum."

Seine Mutter schüttelte beunruhigt den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht..."

Fleur und Bill wechselten einen besorgten Blick. Sie hofften beide, dass Molly nicht wieder einen Rückfall hatte. Sie waren alle so froh, dass es ihr wieder besser ging.

„Komm, Belle-mère. Ne sois pas malheureuse.", sagte Fleur, einen Arm um Molly legend. „Ich koche dir einen schönen heißen Kakao, und wir sehen uns noch mal das Kinderzimmer an, qui? Du kannst mir sagen, welcher Vorhangstoff dir am Besten gefällt. Du weißt doch sicher, was kleine Mädchen mögen."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Molly, und lächelte mühsam. „Es war wahrscheinlich wirklich nur ein Dementor." Aber sie sah nicht überzeugt aus.

o

Tigris stand neben Reportern und anderen Schaulustigen am Rand des Friedhofes von Ottery St. Catchpole. Es war ein kalter und nebliger Morgen im März. Zwischen den Bäumen konnte er die Gruppe Trauernder erkennen, unter ihnen Percy mit Marietta, der Mann auf den er wartete. Alle Weasleys waren natürlich da. Bill war mit Fleur gekommen, die hochschwanger war, und auch Charlie hatte eine Frau an seiner Seite. Hermione, Luna, Neville und einige andere Mitglieder des Ordens waren ebenfalls anwesend, insbesondere Dumbledore. Tigris schauderte in der morgendlichen Kälte und sprach einen Zauber, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Als die Trauerfeier zuende ging, sprachen die Anwesenden der Witwe ihr Beileid aus. Tigris sah, wie Percy seine schluchzende Mutter in die Arme nahm und ein paar Kameras klickten. Was die anderen Weasleys davon hielten, konnte Tigris aus dieser Entfernung nicht erkennen. Er hatte plötzlich den Wunsch, die geifernden Paparazzi neben sich zu verhexen. Mussten sie aus allem ein Spektakel machen? Arthurs Tod war dank der Ministerwahlen auch so schon Medienereignis genug.

Die Gruppe auf dem Friedhof unterhielt sich noch eine Weile, dann apparierten die meisten von ihnen, und Percy und Marietta kamen zu ihnen hinüber. Tigris konnte fühlen, wie die Zauber, welche die nicht zu der Trauerfeier geladenen ausgrenzten, sich auflösten. Im selben Moment war das Paar von Reportern umschwärmt.

„Was fühlen Sie in diesem tragischen Moment, Percy?", rief Rita Skeeters Stimme aus dem Pulk.

„Wird dieses Ereignis Ihr Wahlprogramm beeinflussen?"

„Haben Sie sich mit Ihrer Familie ausgesöhnt?"

„Wie steht ihre Familie zu Ihrer kürzlich getroffenen Aussage, dass sie die Befugnisse der Auroren erweitern wollen? Einer Ihrer Brüder ist Auror, steht er für ein Interview zur Verfügung?"

„Ruhe!", rief Tigris. „Mister Weasley hat gerade ein schweres Ereignis hinter sich! Ihre Fragen werden beantwortet werden, aber geben Sie ihm einen Moment Zeit!"

Er trat neben Percy. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.

Percy atmete tief durch und nickte. „Lasst es uns hinter uns bringen." Er räusperte sich, und die Reporter hingen an seinen Lippen.

„Ich bin, man braucht es nicht extra zu sagen, tief getroffen.", sagte Percy, seine Stimme belegt. „Mein Vater war ein großartiger, warmherziger... ein einzigartiger Mensch. Ihn in so jungen Jahren zu verlieren war ein schwerer Verlust für unsere gesamte Familie. Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich es bedaure, dass ich niemals die Gelegenheit hatte, mich mit ihm auszusöhnen, bevor dies passieren musste. Wir hatten unsere Differenzen, doch ein Teil von mir hat immer tiefe Bewunderung für ihn empfunden, für seinen Idealismus, für seinen unerschütterlichen Glauben an seine Träume. Ich wünschte, ich hätte..."

Percy brach ab und sah zu Boden, um Fassung ringend. „Selbstverständlich werden meine Frau und ich alles tun, um in dieser schweren Zeit für meine Familie da zu sein. Es hat Missverständnisse gegeben, aber natürlich liebe ich meine Familie. In diesen schweren Zeiten ist die Familie eine der wichtigsten Säulen unserer Gesellschaft, und wir alle sollten das nie vergessen." Percy atmete tief durch und zog Marietta an sich. „Ich muss Sie bitten, Ihre restlichen Fragen auf später zu verschieben, meine Frau und ich brauchen etwas Zeit, um das Ganze zu verarbeiten. Ich danke Ihnen."

„Sie haben Mr. Weasley gehört!", sagte Tigris. Er schwenkte seinen Stab und bahnte Percy so einen Weg zu seiner Limousine. „Alle weiteren Fragen, die Sie haben, können bis zum nächsten Interview warten."

Tigris bückte sich in die Limousine, bevor die Moskitos auf ihn losgehen konnten, und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Die verdunkelten Scheiben schirmten sie von dem Mob ab.

„Denkt ihr, ich habe zu dick aufgetragen?", fragte Percy besorgt, als die Türen sich geschlossen hatten.

„Nein, Darling, du warst großartig.", sagte Marietta. Sie küsste ihren Mann auf die Wange. Percy lächelte.

„Wie hat die Familie reagiert?", wollte Blaise wissen.

„Mutter ist überglücklich, dass ich da war, wie zu erwarten.", sagte Percy. „Bei den anderen ist es schwer zu sagen. Ich denke nicht, dass Bill es besonders gemocht hat, aber keiner von ihnen wird etwas sagen. Sie sind alle viel zu besorgt über Mutters schwache Gesundheit. Haben Angst, dass sie wieder austickt, wie nach Potters Ableben."

„Also werden sie der Familienversöhnung nicht im Wege stehen."

„Nein, das denke ich nicht."

„Gut."

Blaise tippte mit ihrem Stab auf das Notizbuch in ihrem Schoss. „Die Umfrageergebnisse sind gut soweit, mal sehen wie sie morgen aussehen, wenn die Zeitungen raus sind. Dies könnte genau der Rückenwind sein, den wir brauchen. Die Leute lieben Tragödien."

Percy grinste schief. „Ein bisschen mehr von der ‚Trauernder Sohn' - Karte, und Arthurs Wähler werden ihren Stab auf meinen Namen tippen, wenn der Wahltag kommt." Er zog Marietta an sich, die überrascht quietschte. „Und dann meine Liebe, bist du Mrs. Zaubereiminister."

Marietta kicherte und Percy küsste ihren Nacken.

Tigris war angewidert.

Blaises Lippen kräuselten sich etwas, aber ihre Augen ruhten auf ihren Statistiken.

„Was mir da gerade noch einfällt, Tigris... Ich weiß eigentlich solltest du Pate unserer Kinder sein, da du Trauzeuge warst, aber ich habe entschieden, dass Marietta und ich der Weasleytradition folgen werden und einen von meinen Brüdern ernennen. Ron denke ich, er hat eine Schwäche für solche Gesten. Es wird gut bei der Öffentlichkeit ankommen. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen."

„Oh nein, es ist eine gute Idee.", sagte Tigris sofort. Er war froh, nichts mit Percys Bälgern am Hut zu haben.

„Den alten Traditionalisten wird es nicht passen.", meinte Blaise.

„Ja, aber wir haben die neutralen Traditionalisten bereits in der Tasche, und die Erzkonservativen wählen ohnehin Carrows. Dies ist für die Liberalen, die, die meinen Vater gewählt hätten, die sind sentimental in dieser Beziehung."

„Ja, in Ordnung.", sagte Blaise. „Wenn du es so siehst, hast du recht."

o

Tigris betrachtete mit Genugtuung, wie die Flammen über dem Zeltdorf vor ihm höher und höher schlugen. Ein weiterer Aurorenstützpunkt erledigt. Die Asche lag dick in der Luft und verfärbte seine Robe weiß.

„Zurückziehen!", rief er, als er fühlte, wie die Unterstützung sich näherte. Diese Idioten waren immer zu spät. Er beobachtete, wie die Auroren zwischen den Ruinen auftauchten. Tigris machte sich einen Spaß daraus, das Dunkle Mal genau über ihren Köpfen erscheinen zu lassen, bevor er apparierte.

Später am Abend heilte Tigris Asmodeus' Verletzungen und zog den anderen Mann anschließend an sich. Er machte sich nicht länger die Mühe, direkt nach ihrem Sex zu gehen. Eines Abends war er eingeschlafen und sein Illusionszauber hatte sich über Nacht aufgelöst, also wusste Asmodeus nun, wer er wirklich war. Es kümmerte Tigris nicht besonders. Er hatte Asmodeus mit einen Fluch belegt, so dass er es nicht weiter sagen konnte. Die Zeiten, wo er Einverständnis für diesen Zauber brauchte waren vorbei.

„Warum bist du damals so früh abgehauen, als Lestrange ihre Party geschmissen hat?", fragte Asmodeus. Seine Finger strichen über Tigris' Brust. „Du bist nie dabei, wenn wir Schlammblütler fertig machen, dabei macht das den meisten Spaß."

„Was ich tue oder nicht ist nicht deine Angelegenheit.", sagte Tigris kühl. „Aber damit deine arme Seele Ruhe hat: Ich mag es nicht, mir die Finger schmutzig zu machen. Soll Lestrange doch in Muggeldreck wühlen, wenn es ihr Spaß macht."

„Ich rede nicht von Muggeln.", schmollte Asmodeus. „Ich rede von Schlammblütlern. Muggel sind langweilig für dich, das kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Sie sind nicht langweilig, ich verabscheue sie." Tigris stieß Asmodeus von sich. „Aber du hast recht, ich jage lieber Großwild. Nur weil alle anderen zu inkompetent oder zu feige sind, sich mit richtigen Gegnern einzulassen, muss ich sie nicht nachmachen."

Asmodeus krabbelte über Tigris und grinste zu ihm hinunter. „Wer weiß, vielleicht hast du ja doch ein großes Herz für die armen Unschuldigen irgendwo da drin."

Tigris sah ärgerlich zu ihm hoch. „Möglicherweise habe ich auch nur Prinzipien. Kein Wunder das eine Hure wie du das nicht versteht." Er stieß Asmodeus von sich herunter, und der Mann landete unsanft auf dem Fußboden und knallte dabei gegen den Nachttisch.

„Verflucht, das hat wehgetan, du Bastard.", sagte Asmodeus, während er sich wieder aufrappelte.

„Ich tu dir gleich noch viel mehr weh, wenn nicht anfängst deinen Mund für was Besseres zu benutzen.", grollte Tigris. Asmodeus schaffte es immer wieder, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen.

Der Mann grinste und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Zumindest hatte er seinen Nutzen.

o

Am Ende kam alles genau so, wie Percy vorrausgesagt hatte. Tigris fragte sich, ob es das war, was der Dunkle Lord die ganze Zeit geplant hatte. Mit den Stimmen des linken Flügels und der Mitte hinter sich, gewann Percy die Wahlen mit mehr als sechzig Prozent der Stimmen und zog mit wehenden Fahnen ins Ministeramt ein.

Die Zwillinge schrieben Tigris, dass Molly tief getroffen von ihrem Verlust war, aber dass es ihr gut tat, Percy wieder zu haben. Sie waren sichtbar unglücklich über letzteres. Sie hatten Tigris nun schon mehrmals eingeladen, mit ihnen zu reden, vermutlich über Arthur, aber Tigris fand immer Ausreden. Da er bald seinen Gesellenschein machte, hatte er einen guten Vorwand. Tigris wollte nicht mit ihnen reden. Allein die Vorstellung, ihnen in die Augen zu sehen, machte ihn krank.

Die Zaubererwelt feierte ihren neuen Minister. Der Dunkle Lord war sehr zufrieden mit Tigris. Mehr noch, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, was Tigris in seiner Freizeit trieb. Voldemort hatte Tigris anvertraut, dass er nicht wirklich viel von Bellatix' Jagd auf Muggelgeborene hielt. Es brachte ihn seinen Zielen nicht näher. Die Zerstörung der Aurorenstützpunkte hingegen war etwas, das neben reiner Zerstörung noch einen Sinn hatte.

Voldemort hatte Tigris offiziell die Aufgabe gegeben, damit fortzufahren, und Tigris gehorchte nur zu gerne. Um so mehr, da er nun auch ein paar der erfahreneren Todesser zu seiner Verfügung hatte. Es hatte seinen Reiz, seinen Vater herumzukommandieren.

Merkwürdigerweise behielt Tigris' Robe noch einige Zeit nach dem Brand ihren weißen Schimmer. Tigris hatte aufgegeben, das ändern zu wollen, nachdem er erkannte, dass seine Leute ihn so besser als Anführer erkennen konnten. Es machte es leichter, eine größere Gruppe zu leiten. Als sie schließlich doch zu dem gewöhnlichen Schwarz verblasste, zauberte er sie aus dem gleichen Grund wieder hell.

Dass die Auroren ihn ebenfalls erkannten, war ein notwendiges Übel, was Tigris nicht sehr störte. Er traf selten genug auf einen, der wirklich eine Herausforderung für ihn darstellte. Je mehr Tigris dunkle Magie benutzte, desto leichter fiel sie ihm. Er konnte seine Gegner fühlen, bevor sie überhaupt wussten, dass er da war, und las in ihren Gedanken, womit sie ihn angreifen wollten. Schon bald wurden die Kämpfe für ihn zu einem mehren Spiel, und er legte es nicht mehr darauf an, so schnell wie möglich zu gewinnen. Das stahl ihm den ganzen Spaß, da er ohnehin immer gewann. Tigris folterte jedoch nie allein um der Magie willen. Das war der Punkt, an dem er die Grenze zog. Was an jenem Abend mit dem Auror geschehen war wiederholte sich nie wieder. Er bildete sich ein, dass er sich dadurch seine Menschlichkeit bewahrte, dass es ihn daran hinderte, jene feine Linie zwischen Mensch und Monster zu überschreiten, die so viele der anderen Todesser bereits weit hinter sich gelassen hatten.

o

Als der Rummel um die Ministerwahl sich gelegt hatte, richtete sich der Blick der Medien erneut auf den andauernden Krieg. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis etliche ihrer Schlagzeilen sich um die Anschläge auf die Aurorenstützpunkte rankten, und den weißgekleideten Todesser, der sie anführte. Bisher hatte er noch keinen Kampf verloren, und nur selten Überlebende zurückgelassen. Die Auroren hassten ihn, und schon bald war auf seinen Kopf ein Preis ausgesetzt, der mit jedem Auror stieg, der getötet wurde. Die Auroren wurden vorsichtiger, und die Kämpfe intensiver, aber es gelang ihnen nie, ihres Ziels habhaft zu werden. Lyrisch wie sie waren, tauften ihn die Zeitungen schließlich den weißen Tod. Der Name stand auf einer Liste mit Bellatrix Lestrange und ‚Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' selbst.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Imobilus, Gandalf90, roman, Reditus Mortis, Dax, Saleru, Sancte-Diabolus, Giftschnecke, Avallyn Black, strega79_


	23. SDWCh19: Sein liebster Diener Teil 1

_Disclaimer:_

_**Ich stehe hier und singe...**_

_Oh nein!_

_**...dass Harry Jooottt Kahhh Eeeerrr gehöööhrt...**_

_Argh!!!_

_**Und schöne Grüße von Q.**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

19. Sein liebster Diener

Teil 1

Draco las den Daily Prophet und runzelte dabei die Stirn. Tigris musterte seinen Bruder dabei interessiert. Er fragte sich, was seine Konzentration so einnahm. Den Kopf zur Seite neigend sah er ein Bild seiner Arbeit von letzter Nacht. Das Dunkle Mal hang über den qualmenden Ruinen eines Bauernhauses. Die Auroren waren klüger geworden. Sie quartierten sich nun in den Dörfern selbst ein, wo sie schneller Unterstützung herbeirufen konnten.

Das einzige was es brachte war, dass unschuldige Dorfbewohner mit in die Kämpfe hineingezogen wurden, etwas das Tigris in hohem Maße ärgerte. Er versuchte schon seit einiger Zeit, Percy zu überreden, diese Praxis zu verbieten. Leider blieb Percy, vielleicht aus fehlgeleiteter Sorge um seinen Bruder Ron, in diesem Fall stur.

Percy brauchte sich um Ron nicht die geringsten Gedanken zu machen. Nachdem so viele Auroren umgekommen waren, hatte das Ministerium die Ausbildungszeit verkürzt, was hieß, dass Ron inzwischen ein voll zugelassener Auror war. Nicht nur das, er hatte sich schnell an die Spitze gekämpft und war nun der Leiter einer der erfolgreichsten Einsatzgruppen des Ministeriums. Ron hatte in den letzten zwei Monaten drei von Bellatrix' Vergnügungstouren vereitelt, und sie damit äußerst aufgebracht. Er war auch einer der Auroren mit der höchsten Erfolgsquote, was Verhaftungen betraf. Die Zeitungen nannten ihn Red Fire, ihren neuen Hoffnungsträger. Nicht nur, weil er rote Haare hatte, sondern auch, weil er lautstark geschworen hatte ‚das Übel der Schwarzmagier ein für alle mal auszubrennen'. Er nahm es recht buchstäblich. Nein, Ron brauchte Percys Rückendeckung nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, um ihn vor Todessern zu beschützen. Was die Verwendung illegaler Zauber im Dienst betraf – nun, das war etwas anderes. Tigris hatte von den anderen Todessern gehört, dass Ron sich im Gegensatz zu anderen Auroren nicht sehr daran störte, wenn aus Versehen einer seiner Gegner ins Grass biss.

„Wolltest du das lesen?", fragte sein Bruder, die Zeitung hoch haltend.

**Der weiße Tod schlägt erneut zu**

Unter der schreienden Überschrift sah Tigris nun die Leichen, die auf dem Foto sichtbar waren. Je mehr der Krieg voranschritt, desto mehr verloren die Fotografen den Respekt vor den Toten und ihren Angehörigen.

„Ich fragte mich nur, was deine Konzentration so einnimmt.", sagte Tigris, und überflog den Text.

Er las Ausdrücke wie „beispiellose Gräueltaten" und „entsetzliches Blutbad", die er ziemlich amüsant fand. Wer immer das geschrieben hatte, hatte mit Sicherheit noch nie Bellatrix bei der Arbeit zugesehen. Sie verlieh dem Wort Blutbad eine ganz fassbare und ziemlich morbide Bedeutung.

„Findest du das etwa lustig?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", sagte Tigris bemüht ernst.

„Doch das tust du.", sagte Draco anschuldigend. „Du bist krank. Weißt du, dass Familien in diesem Dorf gelebt haben? Zaubererfamilien, möchte ich hinzufügen."

Tigris wurde schlagartig ernst. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass diese verdammten Auroren Zivilisten als Schutzschild benutzen!", sagte er ärgerlich. „Ich greife nie mit Absicht Zivilisten an, aber ich kann nichts dafür, wenn sie ins Kreuzfeuer geraten. Im Übrigen, es waren nicht meine Todesser, die für den Tod dieser Familie verantwortlich sind. Das war dieser Feigling William Calley und seine Auroren. Sie haben sie direkt in die Flüche hineinlaufen lassen, um sich selbst Deckung zu geben."

Es hatte Tigris besonderen Spaß bereitet, jeden einzelnen von ihnen dafür büßen zu lassen.

„Deine Todesser?", fragte Draco überrascht. „Was meinst du damit, du..." Er verstummte und bedachte Tigris mit einem ungläubigen Blick.

Tigris lehnte sich verblüfft zurück. „Sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht gewusst hast."

„Ich... du... Du bist der weiße Tod.", sagte Draco tonlos. „Nein, das habe ich nicht gewusst."

„Es ist ziemlich ironisch, findest du nicht? Dieser lächerliche Spitzname?", meinte Tigris. „Ich meine, lange Zeit war ich doch genau das für sie – ihr reiner weißer Junge, der ihren Nemesis für sie töten sollte. Eine unschuldige Waffe. Ein Widerspruch in sich selbst." Er lachte.

Draco starrte auf die Zeitung. „Ja, ziemlich ironisch.", sagte er.

Tigris bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem prüfenden Blick. Er machte sich Sorgen um Draco. Sein Bruder war seltsam still, wann immer das Thema auf die Anschläge kam, und er gab hin und wieder seltsame Bemerkungen von sich, so wie gerade eben.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich bei unserer nächsten Aktion mitnehmen.", sagte Tigris spontan. „Es wird Zeit, dass du unserem Lord deinen Wert beweist. Du verlierst noch deinen ganzen Kampfgeist, immer eingeigelt in diesem Siechenhaus."

Draco versteifte sich und ließ die Zeitung sinken. „Warum? Ich tue doch bereits was ich kann für ihn. Ich heile seine Todesser und braue ihm seine Tränke. Warum muss ich unbedingt Leute umbringen?"

„Weil dies ein Krieg ist, und dieses Mal auf deinem Arm bedeutet, dass du auf unserer Seite kämpfst.", fauchte Tigris. „Glaubst du, einen Auror kümmert es, für was du deinen Stab benutzt hast? Du bist zum Kämpfen ausgebildet, es wird Zeit, dass du das auch tust. Wenn du nicht an meiner Seite kämpfst, wird Bellatrix die nächste sein, die fragt." Tigris wagte es sich nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn Draco ihr eine Absage erteilte. Begriff Draco nicht, dass sein Leben davon abhängen konnte, wie nützlich er ihrem Lord erschien?

Draco starrte einen Moment auf den Tisch, dann sah er auf. „Ich werde natürlich gerne alles tun, was unserem Lord dient.", sagte er.

Es klang nach einer auswendiggelernten Bekundung und beruhigte Tigris' Sorgen nicht im Geringsten.

o

Um Mai herum erschütterte der nächste große Skandal das Ministerium. Ein Todesser hatte es geschafft, mit Hilfe von Handmagie aus der Untersuchungshaft zu entkommen. Dies führte zu einer öffentlichen Diskussion darüber, ob Handmagie bei den Benutzern dunkler Magie weiter verbreitet sei als angenommen, und warum das Ministerium keine Maßnahmen dagegen ergriffen hatte. Es war natürlich Unsinn, dass Handmagie mit dunkler Magie zusammen hing. Es war einfach eine angeborene Gabe in etlichen alten Familien, die muggelliebende Ignoranten wie Dumbledore bisher ignoriert hatten. Es auf dunkle Magie zu schieben machte es leicht zu verdrängen, dass Muggelgeborene manche Dinge einfach nicht konnten.

Die neue Zeitschrift, die Lucius ins Leben gerufen hatte, Watchwizard, brachte einen beißenden Artikel dazu.

Etwa zu der gleichen Zeit begannen Polly und Mandy mit einem strenggeheimen Projekt, an dem Tigris nicht teilnehmen durfte. Voldemort war natürlich sofort ungemein daran interessiert, und Tigris tat sein Bestes, um herauszufinden, worum es sich handelte.

Was Tigris dabei enorm half, waren seine Beziehungen zu Percy Weasley. Nach einigem Drängen und Bitten, und einer Menge Betonung seiner wissenschaftlichen Neugier, war es ihm schließlich erlaubt, an dem Projekt teilzunehmen. Was er entdeckte, war ziemlich beunruhigend.

In der Zeit seines Praktikums war ein Stein entdeckt worden, in dessen Gegenwart Magie unbrauchbar wurde. Tigris erinnerte sich vage daran, hatte dem damaligen Befund jedoch keine Bedeutung beigemessen. Nun jedoch forschten Polly und Mandy an einer Möglichkeit, diese Eigenschaft des Steines auf andere Gegenstände zu übertragen. Wenn es ihnen gelingen würde... was für ein entsetzlicher Gedanke. Es würde bedeuten, dass ganze Gebäude entstehen konnten, in denen jeder Zauberer nicht besser war als ein gewöhnlicher Muggel. Ziel des Ganzen war es natürlich, es auf Askaban anzuwenden. Aber was, wenn das Ministerium nicht bei Askaban aufhörte? Was, wenn es Muggeln in die Hände fiel? Es konnte das Ende der Zaubererwelt bedeuten.

Tigris' erster Gedanke war natürlich, den Stein irgendwie zu zerstören. Leider hatte sich dies jedoch bereits bei ihren ersten Experimenten als unmöglich herausgestellt. Das verdammte Ding hatte nur zwei Eigenschaften, Magieblockade und Unzerstörbarkeit. Eigenschaften, wegen denen Tigris es zuvor als nichts als einen großen, unnützen Felsbrocken angesehen hatte, und die es nun plötzlich gefährlich machten.

Er mochte sich zu viele Gedanken machen. Möglicherweise war das Wissen um diesen Stein in der Vergangenheit verloren und all ihre Versuche würden vergeblich bleiben. Allerdings, Tigris wusste, wenn es jemandem gelingen konnte, das Geheimnis herauszufinden, waren es Polly und Mandy. Er wusste aus täglicher Erfahrung, wie brillant sie waren. Dies jedoch konnte er Voldemort unmöglich mitteilen. Wenn der Schwarzmagier es erfuhr, würde seine erste Reaktion darin bestehen, den Tod der beiden zu befehlen, und das konnte Tigris nicht zulassen. Er musste also eine andere Lösung finden.

Tigris wälzte Bücher und alte Schriftrollen in der Bibliothek seines Vaters, der des Dunklen Lords, und der Slytherins.

o

Um in die Slytherin-Bibliothek zu gelangen, musste Tigris Hogwarts besuchen. Dabei traf es sich gut, dass er inzwischen den Tränketeil seines Magisterstudiums begonnen hatte. Es war noch immer nicht Tigris' größtes Talent, aber er kam besser damit zurecht als während seiner Schulzeit. Eine große Hilfe war es, dass er inzwischen weitaus besser mit Snape zurecht kam.

Tigris genoss inzwischen seine Unterhaltungen mit dem Mann, und er blieb recht häufig abends noch etwas länger, nachdem sein Unterricht zuende war. Meistens um Schach zu spielen, wobei Tigris regelmäßig verlor.

Tigris hatte eine Menge über Snape erfahren, was er vorher nicht gewusst hatte, eingeschlossen, dass der Tränkemeister einer der wenigen noch existierenden Alchemisten in Britannien war. Alchemie war in den letzten Jahrhunderten in Verruf geraten, zunächst wegen der engen Zusammenarbeit der Alchemisten mit Muggeln, dann wegen ihrer Nähe zu den Dunklen Künsten. Albus Dumbledore war einer wenigen Alchemisten, die heutzutage nicht als Schwarzmagier galten, aber er war auch ein Schüler von Nicholas Flamel, der als einer der letzten wahren Weißmagier berühmt war.

„Das war eines der wenigen Dinge, die mich wirklich geneigt gemacht haben, mich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen.", sagte Snape an einem Abend, an dem sie beide bereits eine Menge Absinth getrunken hatten. „Es gibt sieben Grade der Alchemie, musst du wissen. Dumbledore ist ein Alchemist dritten Grades, Flamel hingegen besaß den höchsten, den siebten Grad. Die meisten Alchemisten kommen jedoch nicht über den ersten Rang hinaus, weshalb man sie als Schwarzalchemisten bezeichnet. Das hat nichts mit schwarzer Magie zu tun, aber da die Zaubererwelt zum größten Teil aus ungebildeten Idioten besteht, ist es kein Wunder, dass die meisten das glauben."

Snape hielt einen Moment inne und starrte nachdenklich in sein Glas.

„Von dem Moment an, an dem ich mich das erste Mal mit Alchemie beschäftigte, wusste ich, das ich mehr wollte. Aber nach dem, was mein Vater aus mir gemacht hatte..."

Tigris wusste in dem Moment, dass Snape bereits ziemlich betrunken sein musste, denn normalerweise redete er niemals über seinen Vater, nicht einmal beiläufig.

„...hatte ich niemals eine Chance im Rahmen legaler Magie über den ersten Rang hinauszukommen. Wenn man also Alchemie in schwarze und weiße Kunst aufteilen will, so bin ich ein durch und durch schwarzer Alchemist. Ironischerweise bedeutet das, dass der sechste Grad der höchste ist, den ich jemals erreichen werde, und dieser ist in der Sprache der Alchemisten der weiße."

Tigris hätte in diesem Moment natürlich liebend gern erfahren, welchen Grad Snape inne hatte, und Snape beantwortete ihm diese Frage. Er war ein Alchemist fünften Grades.

„Da man für den sechsten Grad verheiratet sein muss.", sagte er. „Und da ich bezweifle, dass dies in naher Zukunft geschehen wird, werde ich wohl auf dem fünften Grad bleiben."

„Warum konnten Sie nicht über den ersten Grad hinauskommen?", fragte Tigris. Er wusste, es war wahrscheinlich eine sehr persönliche Frage, aber er war neugierig. Er wusste nicht besonders viel über Alchemie, abgesehen von dem, was Snape ihm erzählt hatte.

Snape musterte ihn einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. „Weil man als weißer Alchemist für die zweite Stufe körperlich unversehrt sein muss.", sagte er dann. „Du siehst, wo das Problem liegt."

„Haben Sie je darüber nachgedacht, mit Draco darüber zu reden?", fragte Tigris vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass er sich mit diesem Vorschlag auf dünnem Eis bewegte. „Er würde sicher niemandem davon erzählen, und er ist ein brillanter Heiler."

Snapes Augen verengten sich ärgerlich, aber die boshafte Entgegnung, die Tigris erwartete, kam nicht. Stattdessen lehnte Snape sich in seinen Sessel zurück und atmete tief durch. „Vielleicht... Ich denke nicht, dass er etwas tun kann, aber ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Tigris war so überrascht über dieses Zugeständnis, dass er es dabei bewenden ließ.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Draco.", sagte er stattdessen.

Dies war etwas, was Tigris vor niemand anderem eingestanden hätte, aber er hatte entdeckt, dass er mit Snape ehrlicher sein konnte, als mit allen anderen Menschen in seinem Leben. Vielleicht sogar ehrlicher als mit sich selbst. War das Vertrauen? Tigris wusste es nicht genau. Aber er hatte bei Snape die Sicherheit, dass er jederzeit in seinen Geist sehen konnte, um nachzuprüfen, ob er ihn hinterging. Tigris tat das inzwischen nur noch sehr selten, aber es beruhigte ihn. Er hatte die Gewissheit, dass seine Geheimnisse hinter Snapes Okklumentikschilden sicher waren, solange der Mann sich nicht entschied, sie preis zu geben.

Sollte Snape das tun, würde Tigris es kurz darauf wissen, und das war die beste Versicherung dass Snape es nicht tun würde.

„Warum?", fragte Snape in einem neutralen Tonfall. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er in irgendeiner Form von Tigris' Aussage beunruhigt war, oder ob er sie lächerlich fand.

„Ich frage mich, ob er Zweifel an unserem Lord hegt.", gestand Tigris zögernd.

Snapes schwarze Augen musterten ihn durchdringend. „Und wenn es so wäre? Was würdest du tun?"

„Ich weiß ich nicht.", sagte Tigris. Er starrte in die grüne Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas, als könnte sie ihm Antworten geben. „Das ist es ja gerade, ich weiß es nicht."

Snape lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete einen Punkt an der Decke. „Ich denke nicht, dass dies ein Grund zur Sorge ist.", sagte er. „Draco, musst du wissen, ist sein ganzes Leben lang darauf vorbereitet worden, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Selbst wenn er Zweifel hätte, würde das nichts ändern. Seine Loyalität ist ein Teil von ihm. Etwas daran zu ändern würde ihm nie in den Sinn kommen."

Das war, so dachte Tigris, äußerst logisch. Er wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Es beruhigte ihn.

o

Die Antwort auf seine Frage bezüglich des Steins fand Tigris schließlich nicht in der Bibliothek Slytherins, sondern in der des Dunklen Lords. Es war das Zepter des Re, was ihm zu einer Lösung verhalf. In einer der alten Schriftrollen fand Tigris eine Erwähnung eines magieblockierenden Steines. Ein alter ägyptischer Zauberer hatte ihn auf einer seiner Reisen entdeckt, und war sehr beeindruckt davon gewesen. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass, ähnlich wie bei einem Magneten, die Wirkung des Steines in der Substanz des Steines selbst lag und nicht nachgemacht werden konnte. Folglich gab es auch keine Möglichkeit, den Stein zu zerstören. Es gab jedoch eine Möglichkeit, den Stein in kleinere Bestandteile – von dem ägyptischen Zauberer Münzen genannt – auseinander zu brechen. Diese Münzen hatten weitaus weniger Kraft als der gesamte Stein, aber konnten noch immer Magie blockieren. Dies nun brachte Tigris auf eine Idee.

„Mein Lord", sagte er, nachdem er dem Dunklen Lord von seinen Erkenntnissen berichtet hatte, „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es nicht nützlich wäre, diese Steine dem Ministerium zu überlassen. Es würde sie in einem falschen Gefühl der Sicherheit wiegen."

In der letzten Zeit war in den Zeitungen vermehrt darüber diskutiert worden, ob es nicht besser wäre, Todesser sofort nach der Verhaftung hinzurichten. Tigris hatte es nicht leicht gehabt, Percy von dieser Idee abzubringen. Seine stärksten Argumente dagegen waren, dass es das Ministerium auf ein Level mit den Todessern bringen würde, und dass das Ministerium kein Recht hatte, Auroren zu Killern zu machen. Leider standen dem eine Menge Auroren gegenüber, die lautstark verkündeten, sie würden diese Aufgabe mit Freuden übernehmen. Zum Glück hatte Tigris Dumbledore und seine Leute auf seiner Seite, und Dumbledores Stimme war noch immer mächtig.

„Ich könnte aus diesen Münzen ein Artefakt herstellen, was Handmagie unterdrückt.", sagte Tigris. „Meine Gesellenarbeit steht ohnehin an. Wenn das Ministerium sicher ist, dass die Gefangenen keine Magie mehr verwenden können, wird das diese ganze Debatte über Hinrichtungen hoffentlich eindämmen. Zumindest kann ich Percy damit überzeugen. Er hat noch immer diese humane Ader, seine größte Angst besteht darin, Unschuldige zu verurteilen. Darum hat er es bisher nicht abgesegnet."

„Warum sollte es mich kümmern, ob diejenigen, die töricht genug waren sich verhaften zu lassen, hingerichtet werden?", fragte der Dunkle Lord. Er klang nicht verärgert, nur uninteressiert. „Tote Gefangene können nicht reden."

„Wenn ihnen Amnestie versprochen wird, sind sie wahrscheinlich geneigter, Verrat zu begehen.", wandte Tigris ein. „Außerdem werden sich die Auroren bestimmt nicht davon abhalten lassen, die Gefangenen zu befragen, und wenn sie danach hingerichtet werden, brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass etwas von ihren Methoden an die Öffentlichkeit dringt. Solange unsere Leute leben, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie auf legalem Weg freikommen, oder dass wir sie befreien."

Der Dunkle Lord dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Meinetwegen.", sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich will einige von diesen Münzen für uns. Wenn sie für das Ministerium von Nutzen sind, dann sind sie das für mich auch."

„Natürlich, mein Lord.", sagte Tigris. Wie er diese Münzen aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt der Mysteriumsabteilung herausschmuggeln würde, darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen.

o

„Draco, hallo!"

Draco drehte sich um, und war überrascht, Theodore und Richard zu sehen, die in der Eingangshalle standen. Sie trugen beide Muggelkleidung. Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr von Theodore gehört. Richard machte eine Menge von sich reden. Er war der Anführer einer sogenannten Friedensbewegung, die hauptsächlich aus jüngeren Hexen und Zauberern bestand. Sie veranstalteten Protestmärsche in Diagon Alley, sangen Lieder welche Liebe zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern forderten und ähnlichen Unsinn. Draco fand es ziemlich peinlich, und wunderte sich, warum Theodore sich noch immer mit diesem Träumer abgab.

„Hallo.", sagte er. „Was macht ihr hier? Ist einer von euch verletzt?"

„Nein, wir warten auf Hilda.", sagte Theodore. „Hilda Fleming, sie wollte mit uns und ihrer Freundin zusammen ins Kino."

Hilda war eine muggelgeborene Hexe, wie Draco wusste. Er hatte dies erst herausgefunden, als sie schon ziemlich gut befreundet waren, und dann erschien es recht lächerlich, die Freundschaft deswegen aufzukündigen. Es war ohnehin nur eine berufliche Freundschaft, und Draco versuchte seine politischen Überzeugungen aus seinem Beruf heraus zu halten.

„Und wo ist ihre Freundin, verlorengegangen?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Nein, sie ist ein Muggel.", erklärte Richard. „Wir haben vor, sie am Kino zu treffen."

„Warum kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Theodore. „Deine Schicht ist jetzt zuende, oder? Hilda hat schon eine Menge über dich erzählt, sie mag dich, und wir haben uns schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen."

„Mitkommen? In die Muggelwelt? Mit einem Muggel?", fragte Draco entsetzt. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Ich bin sicher, es ist ein ziemlicher kultureller Schock für dich.", sagte Richard mit einem, wie Draco fand, boshaften Grinsen. „Aber in Wirklichkeit sind es nur ein paar Schritte aus der Tür."

„Nein danke.", sagte Draco. „Sowas mache ich nicht."

„Ach komm, sei nicht so.", sagte Theodore. „Du tust geradezu, als wollten wir dich zu was Kriminellen überreden. Es ist nur die Muggelwelt. Sie beißen nicht. Sie sind sogar recht lustig, wenn man sie erst näher kennen lernt."

Draco fragte sich, ob Richards Verrücktheit ansteckend war, und musterte Theodore mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Sieh ihn dir an.", kicherte Richard. „Er denkt, du hast nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."

Theodore sah beleidigt aus. „Es ist wirklich so!", sagte er. „Du musst mal über deinen Tellerrand gucken. Komm schon, Draco. Es wird dir Spaß machen, das verspreche ich."

„Was habt ihr mit dem armen Draco vor?", fragte Hildas amüsierte Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Hilda, Schatz, du musst uns helfen.", sagte Richard sofort. „Wir haben ihn dazu eingeladen, mitzukommen, aber er will nicht."

„Oh Draco, warum nicht?", fragte Hilda. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du kommst, und Candace hat bestimmt auch nichts dagegen."

„Ich...", begann Draco. Er hatte gegenüber Hilda seine Meinung über Muggel nie eingestanden, und hatte auch merkwürdigerweise Hemmungen, das gerade jetzt zu tun. „Ich habe nichts anzuziehen!", sagte er schließlich, dankbar, eine Ausrede gefunden zu haben.

„Oh, das macht nichts!", sagte Richard mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Wir wollten ohnehin noch in unserer Wohnung vorbei, du kannst etwas von mir leihen."

„Großartig! Das ist so lieb von dir Richard!", rief Hilda. „Siehst du, es ist alles kein Problem."

Sie hakte sich bei Draco ein. Wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort tat Richard dasselbe auf Dracos anderer Seite. „Es ist ein hervorragender Film.", sagte er enthusiastisch. „Die Vorschau war mega-cool."

„Halt, ich...", stammelte Draco überrumpelt. „Ich habe wirklich nicht vor..."

„Ich gebe uns allen Popcorn aus!", verkündete Hilda. „Candace liebt Popcorn. Kino ohne Popcorn ist kein richtiges Kino."

Sie steuerten zielsicher zum Ausgang, Dracos halbherzige Versuche sich zu befreien unbeachtet.

„Fein, dann bezahlen Rick und ich die Getränke.", sagte Theodore. „Hast du schon jemals Coca Cola getrunken, Draco?"

„Nein.", sagte Draco, nicht ganz sicher zu was er nein sagte. Zu allem eigentlich, aber niemand hörte ihm zu.

Entführt von Muggelliebhabern, dachte er, kurz bevor sie apparierten. Konnte das Leben noch schlimmer werden?

o

„Wie machen sie das?", fragte Draco eine Weile später fasziniert. Er betrachtete die Muggel auf der Leinwand, die Dinge vollführten, die verdächtig nach Zauberei aussahen, aber in dem _Film_ wurde es nicht so genannt. Gerade hatte ein kleiner Junge namens Erik ein großes Eisentor zerstört, nur mit einer ausgestreckten Hand.

„Es ist nur eine Illusion.", flüsterte Theodore. „Sie benutzen dazu ihre Technik, sie können das nicht wirklich. Es hat irgendwie was mit Licht und einem komischen Gerät namens Komuter zu tun. Richard hat es mir erklärt, aber ich habe es auch nicht ganz verstanden. Es ist so wie Pfeifenrauchfiguren oder Schattenspiele."

„Oh.", sagte Draco. „Natürlich."

Theodore hatte Draco zuvor erklärt, dass dieser Film eine Art gespieltes Märchen war, und all die Charaktere darin nicht wirklich existierten. Trotzdem fand Draco die Geschichte interessant.

Sie lenkte ihn davon ab, dass er ein ziemlich unbequemes Kleidungsstück namens Dschiens trug, das Richard ihm _freundlicherweise_ geliehen hatte, und dass sich überall um sie herum Muggel befanden, die Merlin wusste was taten. Zum Glück saß Draco in der Mitte zwischen Theodore und Hilda, und lief nicht in Gefahr, dass diese Muggel ihn berührten. Schlimm genug, dass er die Muggel namens Candace hatte anfassen müssen. Sie hatte Theodore und Richard umarmt, zum Glück hatte sie das nicht mit Draco getan. Obwohl – so widerwärtig war sie gar nicht. Wenn Draco nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie eine Muggel war...

Wie auch immer, der Film zeigte klar, dass sein Vater recht hatte, was Muggel betraf. Da waren diese komischen Muggel mit ihren magieähnlichen Fähigkeiten, und was taten die anderen Muggel? Sie hassten sie und verfolgten sie. Einige wollten sie sogar umbringen. Da der Film von Muggeln gemacht war, versuchten die Helden der Geschichte natürlich, den Muggeln zu helfen, so wie Dumbledore. Dankten ihnen die Muggel dafür? Nein. Draco konnte es wirklich nicht verstehen, warum sie es überhaupt versuchten. Der Typ namens Magneto war seiner Meinung nach weitaus einfacher zu begreifen als der glatzköpfige Pseudo-Dumbledore. Da Magneto der Schurke in der Geschichte war, war er natürlich alles andere als sympathisch. Den Muggeln magische Fähigkeiten zu geben oder sie alle umzubringen ging ein wenig weit, Dracos Meinung nach. Den Muggeln magische Fähigkeiten zu geben war ein ziemlich furchteinflössender Gedanke, auch wenn Draco Magnetos Idee dahinter verstand. Selbstverständlich verlor Magneto in der Geschichte... anscheinend hätte der Zauber oder was es war mit dem er den Muggeln magische Kräfte geben wollte sie alle umgebracht... und wurde eingesperrt. Das war ein ziemlich enttäuschendes Ende, aber vorhersehbar. Warum sollten Muggel auch eine Geschichte erfinden, in der sie alle umgebracht wurden?

Nicht, dass Draco wollte, dass sie alle umgebracht wurden. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben. Wirklich gewonnen hatten die Helden in der Geschichte nicht. Sie waren noch immer so unbeliebt wie zuvor und mussten sich verstecken. Die Typen waren alle den Muggeln überlegen, warum taten sie sich nicht zusammen und übernahmen die Macht? Dann bräuchten sie keine Angst mehr davor haben, dass die Muggel sie einsperrten und Experimente mit ihnen machten oder sie umbrachten. Zugegeben, es gab nur recht wenige von den Typen mit Zauberfähigkeiten und eine ganze Menge Muggel, aber da war zum Beispiel dieser Dumbledore-Verschnitt der Gedanken manipulieren konnte, welche Chance hatten die Muggel gegen ihn? Oder diese seltsam aussehende Frau namens Mystique, die so etwas wie ein Metamorph war. Genau genommen hatte sie am Ende wirklich allen geholfen, indem sie das Muggelministerium infiltrierte, aber in dem Film hielten sie natürlich alle für böse. Nun, vielleicht war sie das, schließlich brachte sie im Laufe des Films etliche Leute um, aber letztendlich war sie im Recht, oder? Draco runzelte die Stirn.

Als sie das Kino verließen brütete Draco noch eine Weile vor sich hin, und schaffte es schließlich erfolgreich, Theodore davon zu überzeugen, dass er nach Hause wollte, obwohl die anderen unbedingt noch einen Muggel namens McDonald besuchen wollten.

Als er schließlich zuhause in seinem Zimmer war, kam Draco letztendlich zu dem Schluss, dass dieser Ausflug nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen war, wie er gedacht hatte. Er konnte verstehen, warum Theodore dieses Kino mochte, auch wenn die vielen Muggel darin beunruhigend waren. Solange sie nicht wussten, dass Zauberer unter ihnen waren, waren sie ja ganz in Ordnung. Ein wenig wie Werwölfe, solange es nicht Vollmond war. Aber wenn sie es wüssten... Draco schauderte. Er würde dieses Abenteuer wenn möglich jedenfalls nicht nochmals unternehmen.

o

Nach einiger Planung war es erstaunlich einfach, die Münzen aus der Mysteriumsabteilung zu schmuggeln. Da sie Magie blockierten, wurden sie von den Überwachungszaubern nicht wahrgenommen. Da sie Magie blockierten, mussten sie von Hand gezählt werden. Die einzige Schwierigkeit bestand somit darin, sie hinauszubefördern, bevor sie gezählt waren, und ohne dass es jemand merkte. Tigris tat dies mit einem versteckten Beutel unter seiner Robe. Er musste nur darauf achten, dass niemand in der Umkleide war, als er ging. Es kostete ihn eine Menge Nerven – er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass sein Erfolg nur von Glück abhing, und er konnte nicht zaubern, während er sie trug – aber er schaffte es.

Tigris hatte dem Ministerium gesagt, er habe den Zauberspruch für die Spaltung des Steines in der Bibliothek eines exzentrischen Zauberers gefunden, der gerne ungenannt bleiben wollte. Das war, genau genommen, nicht einmal gelogen. Das Ministerium kaufte es ihm ab, was eine Menge damit zusammen hing wer der Minister war. Polly, Mandy und Sally waren verständlicherweise nicht glücklich darüber, dass sie nicht mehr über die Herkunft des Zaubers erfuhren, aber sie gaben sich damit zufrieden, dass es funktionierte. Tigris fertigte als seine Gesellenarbeit das Artefakt an, über das er mit Voldemort gesprochen hatte. Er bekam dafür eine hübsche Medaille für ‚besondere Verdienste im Kampf gegen den Terror', und einen Artikel im Daily Prophet, in dem er in einer Zeile erwähnt, aber zumindest sein Name richtig geschrieben wurde.

Asmodeus und Tigris amüsierten sich köstlich darüber. Tigris fand den Mann noch immer unglaublich nervtötend, aber sie hatten begonnen, sich hin und wieder normal zu unterhalten. Tigris nahm an, es war einfach unmöglich, jemanden auf Dauer zu verabscheuen, wenn man regelmäßig Sex mit ihm hatte. Nicht dass er Asmodeus deswegen auf irgendeine Weise freundlicher behandelte. Zum einen genoss er es zu sehr, seine Frustrationen an ihm auszulassen, zum anderen... hatte Asmodeus eine Art ihn wütend zu machen, wie es zuvor nur Draco gekonnt hatte, als sie noch Feinde in Hogwarts waren.

o

Zu Yule war Voldemort wieder einmal außer Landes, dieses Jahr jedoch ohne Tigris. Sein Vater sagte ihm, dass er den Dunklen Lord darum gebeten hatte, dass Tigris dieses Yule mit seiner Familie verbringen konnte. Tigris fand es ein wenig beunruhigend, dass der Lord dieser Bitte tatsächlich stattgegeben hatte. Es hieß, dass sein Vater wieder in seiner Gunst gestiegen war, und Tigris war sich nicht wirklich sicher, dass dies etwas Gutes war.

Einige Wochen zuvor war jedoch ein Mitglied des Inneren Kreises ums Leben gekommen, und sein Vater war noch immer ein gewöhnlicher Todesser, also war diese Gunst im besten Fall flüchtig.

Tigris wusste, warum sein Vater darauf bestand, dass er an der Yulefeier teilnahm. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit zu viel getan, um sich ihm zu widersetzen, und das passte Lucius nicht. „Angst, dass ich außer Kontrolle gerate, hm?", konnte Tigris sich nicht enthalten zu spotten. „Hoffst du, ein wenig mehr Loyalität in mir zu wecken?"

Zu Tigris' Überraschung reagierte sein Vater jedoch relativ gelassen darauf. „Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass Loyalität zu deiner Familie etwas ist, was du wertschätzen solltest, und solange ich Oberhaupt bin, ist das Loyalität zu mir.", sagte er.

„Nur, weil ich mich freiwillig unterordne.", entgegnete Tigris. Er hatte noch immer nicht vor, das zu ändern. Nun, da er noch so viele andere Verantwortungen hatte weniger denn je. Er würde einige widerliche Tränke schlucken müssen, um sein magisches Potential zu unterdrücken.

„Das weiß ich.", sagte sein Vater. „Und ich weiß es zu schätzen."

Es wurmte Tigris, dass er nicht sagen konnte, was sein Vater wirklich dachte. Letztlich jedoch spielte es keine große Rolle. Wenn das Ritual Tigris dazu brachte, dass er nicht länger nach jedem Streit seiner Eltern den Wunsch verspürte, Lucius langsam und qualvoll umzubringen, war das im Großen und Ganzen wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache. Mehr Kontrolle über Tigris hatte es Lucius nie gegeben.

o

Als Tigris die Dämpfung seiner Armschienen für das Ritual heraufsetzen wollte, erlebte er eine positive Überraschung. Es war fast zwei Jahre her, seit er sie das letzte Mal abgenommen hatte, hauptsächlich weil er nicht dazu kam, sich in Slytherins Kammer zurückzuziehen, und wo sonst ließ sich ein fast ausgewachsener Basilisk verstecken? Nun, Tigris hatte dies auch nicht sonderlich nachgeforscht, denn als er es nun tat, entdeckte er, dass sich tief unter Malfoy Manor ausgedehnte Katakomben befanden, die durchaus dafür geeignet waren. Was Tigris jedoch feststellte, war, dass er sie nicht brauchte. Als er die Armschienen abnahm, fühlte er nicht den Drang, sich sofort zu verwandeln. Er konnte sie sogar fast eine halbe Stunde ab lassen, bevor er begann, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Wie es schien, hatte sich Tigris' Körper besser daran gewöhnt, mit größeren Mengen Magie umzugehen, und wurde nicht länger überwältigt. Leider hatte Tigris keine Zeit, das genauer zu erforschen, bevor das Yuleritual stattfand.

Die stärkere Dämpfung der Armschienen, kombiniert mit den Tränken die sein Vater ihm verabreichte, sorgte dafür, dass Tigris von dem Ritual selbst kaum etwas mitbekam. Er bewegte sich rein mechanisch, und fühlte die Magie des Hauses nur sehr schwach. Seine Wahrnehmung klärte sich erst, als sie sich bereits fast am Steinkreis befanden, und auch dann war Tigris noch so desorientiert, dass er sich auf Draco stützen musste. Das Ritual am Steinkreis war ganz wie Tigris es in Erinnerung hatte, auch wenn er diesmal die Magie des Ortes nicht so stark spürte. Einige Namen im Kreis fehlten, aber das war nicht überraschend. Der Krieg hatte bereits seinen Blutzoll bei den alten Familien gefordert. Was überraschend war, war ein Neuzugang einer alles andere als neuen Familie.

„Bill Weasley.", sagte die selbstsichere Stimme eines Mannes, hinter dem eine Reihe weiterer Gestalten standen. „Für die Weasley Familie."

Bill trug einen der alten Lichtsteine, und Tigris vermutete, dass er Haus Potter an sich gebunden hatte. Tigris hätte nie gedacht, dass Bill diese Tradition wieder aufnehmen würde, nun da er Familienoberhaupt war. Es wäre sicher nicht Arthurs Wunsch gewesen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er sich in Bill verschätzt. Tigris erinnerte sich daran, dass Molly Bill immer wegen seinen langen Haaren gescholten hatte. Von seinem Muggelhintergrund aus hatte Tigris einfach angenommen, dass Molly altmodisch war - aber was, wenn es genau das Gegenteil war? Bill war der Erbe der Familie, und es entsprach der Tradition, dass der Erbe sein Haar lang trug. Vielleicht war Bill ein wenig zu traditionsbewusst für Mollys Geschmack? Es würde sicherlich erklären, warum er nun hier war, und Fleurs Stimme sich zu dem Gesang der Frauen gesellte. Die Halbveela hatte eine beeindruckende Stimme, die so manch andere Sängerin neben ihr verblassen ließ.

o

Das folgende Jahr ging rasend schnell dahin. Tigris steckte Hals über Kopf in seinem Magisterstudium, und Draco bereitete sich auf seine Abschlussprüfung als Heiler vor. Nebenbei ging der Krieg weiter. Tigris leitete noch immer Überfälle auf Aurorenstützpunkte, aber es war zunehmend schwieriger geworden. Es wuchs eine neue Generation von Auroren heran, die nicht von Jahren des Friedens träge geworden war. Sie kämpften verbissener, und zögerten weniger ebenso heftig zuzuschlagen, wie es die Todesser taten. Noch hatte das Ministerium die Unverzeihlichen nicht freigegeben – und würde es auch nicht, solange Percy Minister blieb – aber es gab eine ganze Reihe grenzgängiger Flüche, die vom Ministerium großzügig toleriert wurden. Tigris hatte bisher keinen seiner Leute verloren, und er war stolz darauf, aber es hatte etliche Male Verletzte gegeben, und mehr als einmal waren sie gezwungen, sich zurückzuziehen. Voldemort hörte das nicht gerne, aber er tolerierte die Realität, dass man nicht immer gewinnen konnte – gelegentlich. Alles in allem entkam Tigris dem Cruciatus häufiger als die meisten anderen Truppführer, Bellatrix eingeschlossen. Es hatte ihn nicht gerade beliebt gemacht, aber das kümmerte Tigris nicht viel. Er war den Todessern nicht beigetreten, um einen Beliebtheitswettbewerb zu gewinnen. Seiner Meinung nach lag es daran, dass er im Gegensatz zu den anderen noch immer erfolgreicher war, aber etliche neidische Stimmen unkten, dass der Dunkle Lord Tigris aus Sympathie bevorzugte. Nur wer wie Tigris schon einmal im Geist des Schwarzmagiers gewesen war, konnte wissen, wie vollkommen absurd auch nur der Gedanke war. Voldemort empfand keine Sympathie, er sah es als eine Schwäche. Hätte er Sympathie für Tigris empfunden, hätte er ihn möglicherweise umgebracht, nur um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er es nicht tat.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Imobilus, Indy, strega79, Giftschnecke, roman, Pady, Gandalf90, Dax, Zimtstern, Condor07, Nissa7, Reditus Mortis, Crowman, Mideon, Leila, Saleru_

_Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch euch allen! Weiter geht's im nächsten Jahr..._

_A/N: Für diejenigen, die den Film nicht erkannt haben: Draco und Co schauen sich X-Men 1 im Kino an. _


	24. SdWCh19: Sein liebster Diener Teil 2

_Disclaimer:_

_**Die Affen rasen durch den Wald...**_

_Wurden singende Zwerge nicht für illegal erklärt?_

_**...von überall ihr Ruf erschallt...**_

_Diese Flügel, ich bin sicher, die verstoßen gegen die Luftverkehrs-Ordnung._

_**Potter gehört JKR, Potter gehört JKR, Potter gehööört JK Errrr...**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

19. Sein liebster Diener

Teil 2

St. Mungos war voll am Sonntagnachmittag. Die Eingangshalle war voll mit Besuchern. Mittendrin befanden sich ein paar unglückliche Patienten, unter ihnen ein Zauberer, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, seinen Kopf in den eines Gockels zu verwandeln. Als Tigris die Tür zum vierten Stock öffnete, stolperte er beinahe über eine schwarze Katze, die zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch ins Treppenhaus rannte. Er verfluchte sie beinahe, aber dann musste er lachen. St. Mungos konnte ein rechtes Irrenhaus sein.

„Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen, Magister?", fragte die Stimme seines Bruders amüsiert. „Sind Sie hier wegen einer ernsthaften Krankheit, oder kommen Sie nur um unsere wertvolle Zeit zu vergeuden?"

„Manche sagen, ich hätte als Kind einen Fluch an den Kopf bekommen, aber der Beweis steht bis jetzt noch aus.", gab Tigris grinsend zurück.

„Nun, das ist ein äußerst schwerer Fall.", sagte Draco ernsthaft. „Ich denke, ich werde meine Kollegen konsultieren müssen."

„Warum?", scherzte Tigris. „Haben sie in der letzten Minute doch erkannt, welch einen Flegel sie da in ihre Zunft lassen, oder hast du es durch ein Wunder geschafft durch all deine Prüfungen zu fallen?"

„Nun, ehrlich gesagt...", begann Draco mit einer niedergedrückten Stimme, „...hielten sie meine Ergebnisse für so schlecht, dass sie mir gleich die Leitung der Merwyn Station übertragen haben."

„Du Bastard.", lachte Tigris. „Für einen Moment dachte ich fast, du bist durchgefallen. Gratuliere! Ich meine Smethwyk, dafür dass er dich los ist."

„Sei vorsichtig, oder ich verfluche dich, und ich habe gute Beziehungen zu dem zuständigen Heiler.", drohte Draco.

„Hast du nicht einen Eid geschworen keinen Schaden zuzufügen oder so was?", gab Tigris zurück.

„Nein.", sagte Draco. „Das gilt nur für Patienten, nicht für dahergelaufene Unruhestifter."

„So so. Nun, dann habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als dir zu gratulieren." Tigris zog Draco in eine Umarmung. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie haben dir wirklich gleich die Stationsleitung gegeben?"

„Ja." Draco grinste. „Heiler Prunus hatte schon seit einiger Zeit vor in Ruhestand zu gehen, und da ich Galenus ohnehin schon oft assistiert habe..."

„Das ist großartig. Feiern wir heute Abend?"

Draco zögerte einen Moment. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin ziemlich beschäftigt. Ich muss mich in die Leitung einarbeiten... und ich hatte schon ein paar meiner Kollegen versprochen, dass wir heute Abend feiern."

„Oh." Tigris hoffte, seine Enttäuschung war ihm nicht zu deutlich anzusehen, er hatte sich den Abend extra frei gehalten. Seinen Magister hatten sie schließlich auch in Malfoy Manor gefeiert. „Nun, das macht nichts, wir können es ja immer noch später irgendwann feiern."

„Tut mir wirklich leid, aber das war wirklich schon seit einer Weile besprochen...", sagte Draco bedauernd. „Wie wäre es mit nächstem Wochenende? Ich habe Samstag frei."

„Ich weiß, aber nächstes Wochenende geht nicht, ich treffe mich mit ein paar alten Freunden."

Tigris hasste es, zu sehen, wie Dracos Gesicht sich verschloss. Er hatte seinen Bruder nicht daran erinnern wollen, dass das nächste Wochenende ein Anschlag geplant war, aber Draco hatte das gewusst! Tigris sagte es ihm immer im Voraus, da Draco schon so Probleme hatte, Voldemorts Rufe mit seinen Schichten zu vereinbaren.

Nachdem Tigris ihn aufgefordert hatte, an den Anschlägen teilzunehmen, hatte Draco sich dazu durchgerungen, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Trotz seines Widerwillens war er jedoch einer von Tigris' besten Kämpfern, und Tigris war nicht bereit, auf ihn zu verzichten. Draco benutzte nur selten Dunkle Magie, er zog nichtmagische Waffen kombiniert mit Verteidigungsmagie vor, aber genau das erwarteten die Auroren von einem Todesser nicht.

„Wir finden schon noch einen Zeitpunkt.", sagte Draco. „Hör zu, ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, dass du gekommen bist, aber ich habe noch Patienten..."

„Ja, in Ordnung.", sagte Tigris, und lächelte. „Eine schöne Feier heute Abend. Wenn Mädels dabei sind, brauche ich dich wohl morgen früh beim Frühstück nicht erwarten, oder?"

„Eher nicht." Draco grinste. „Da ist diese kleine Brünette aus der Unfallaufnahme..."

Tigris lachte. „Na dann viel Glück."

Sie verabschiedeten sich. Als Tigris ging, fühlte er seine gute Laune schwinden. Warum musste alles zwischen ihnen immer so kompliziert sein? Warum waren sie nicht wie die Weasleyzwillinge, die sich gegenseitig in allem ergänzten? Doch nein, stattdessen mussten Draco und er immer wie Spiegelbilder sein, die sich nicht miteinander in Einklang bringen ließen.

o

Ein Zelt neben Tigris explodierte, und er fluchte lautlos, als sein Schild der magischen Eruption fast nicht standhielt. Dies war der bislang schlimmste Kampf, in den er verwickelt war.

Tigris hätte auf Blaise hören sollen, als sie ihm von diesem Ziel abgeraten hatte. Als Tigris gesehen hatte, dass die Auroren wieder anfingen, außerhalb der Dörfer ihre Stützpunkte aufzubauen, hatte er sofort einen von diesen ausgewählt. Er wollte keine unschuldigen Zivilisten in Gefahr bringen, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ. Nicht im Traum war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass die Auroren dies erwartet hatten. Das Ganze war eine Falle gewesen. Als er mit seinen Leuten aufgetaucht war, hatte Tigris zwölf magische Signaturen festgestellt, von denen zwei leitende Auroren waren, die übliche Einheit also. Sobald sie angegriffen hatten, tauchten jedoch aus dem Nichts zwei weitere Einheiten auf, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten, Tigris' Scan zu entgehen. Nun waren Tigris' Leute hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl, und der Anti-Apparier-Zauber zehrte an seinen Reserven.

Tigris kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich. Der Zauber war stark, aber nicht stark genug für ihn. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm schon vor einer Weile gezeigt, wie er mit Hilfe von Okklumentik den Anti-Apparier-Zauber durchbrechen konnte. Es war jedoch alles andere als einfach.

Tigris apparierte in die Mitte des Kampfgeschehens, etwas über dem Boden, und blieb dort für einen Augenblick schweben. Es stellte sicher, dass alle seine Leute ihn sahen, machte ihn aber auch gleichzeitig zu einem perfekten Ziel. Tigris verließ sich darauf, dass seine Schilde stark genug waren.

„Zurückziehen!", schrie er, verstärkt durch einen Sonorus. „Nehmt die Gefallenen mit euch!"

Tigris tötete einen Auror, der dabei war, einen seiner Leute von hinten zu betäuben, und disapparierte, bevor sein Schild noch weiter strapaziert wurde.

Als Tigris wieder auftauchte, sah er, dass nur etwa die Hälfte der Todesser ihm gehorcht hatte. Die anderen waren zu sehr in Kämpfe verwickelt, als dass sie den Fokusstein hätten greifen können, der es ihnen zu apparieren ermöglichte. Ärgerlich verfluchte Tigris eine Gruppe Auroren mit Vahvisatkar, aber nur bei der Hälfte durchbrach er ihren Schild. Sie hatten dazugelernt. Er warf ein vergiftetes Wurfmesser nach einem der beiden Übriggebliebenen und traf ihn in die Schulter. Der Auror schrie, und lenkte seinen Kollegen lange genug ab, dass er Tigris' Avada Kedavra zu spät bemerkte. Vier erledigt, noch zwanzig übrig, und Tigris hatte nur noch sechs Todesser zur Verfügung, von denen einer gerade durch einen Blitzschlag zu Boden ging.

Tigris apparierte erneut und stolperte fast über zwei weitere Gefallene, die er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Zwei seiner Todesser hatten sich freigekämpft, warum apparierten sie nicht? Diese Narren!

„Verschwindet hier!", rief Tigris. Er apparierte zwischen die drei anderen Todesser und schaltete ihre Gegner mit einem weitgestreuten Schockzauber aus. Es würde die Auroren nur kurz kampfunfähig machen, aber durchbrach ihren Schild. Einer der Todesser apparierte sofort, nachdem er frei war. Tigris hatte immer gewusst, das Asmodeus ein Feigling war.

„Lamiah, Turdus!", wandte er sich an die zwei restlichen Kämpfer. „Dort drüben sind noch zwei von unseren Leuten, nehmt sie euch und weg hier." Die beiden gehorchten auf der Stelle.

Sie waren kaum verschwunden, als ein heftiger Fluch Tigris Schild traf, und ihn mehrere Meter durch die Luft schleuderte.

Er traf hart auf dem Boden auf und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er wieder auf die Beine kam. Glücklicherweise war er zu Füßen eines seiner zwei verbleibenden Todesser gelandet, der ihm die Auroren vom Leib hielt.

„Apparier endlich!", schrie Tigris Draco an, sobald er wieder stand. „Oder ich schwöre, ich spreche den Cruciatus selbst!"

Er hatte keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern, ob sein Bruder auf ihn hörte, denn sein Gegner hatte ihn eingeholt.

„Dieser Tag ist dein Ende!", rief Ron Weasley, ein triumphierendes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Nur in deinen Träumen, Weasley!", gab Tigris zurück, und sprach einen Dahana, den Ron mit Leichtigkeit blockte. Verdammt, der Bastard war gut geworden. Wie es schien, hatte er sogar irgendwann in den letzten Jahren Okklumentik gelernt.

„Adduco Maske!", rief Ron, einen Zauber aussuchend, der weitaus stärker war als Accio.

Tigris lachte. „Haben sie dir in der Aurorenakademie nicht beigebracht, dass das nicht funktioniert?", spottete er. „Crucio!"

Die Maske eines Todessers war kein wirklicher Gegenstand. Wie die gesamte Todesserkleidung bestand sie aus mit dem Dunklen Mal verbundener Magie. Man konnte sie nicht herbeirufen oder sonstwie verschwinden lassen.

Ron wich Tigris' Fluch aus und sprach einen Blitzschlagzauber, der nur weniges neben Tigris einschlug. Es war Zeit, dass Tigris hier verschwand, aber er konnte keinen seiner Leute zurücklassen.

Ein Auror fiel tot neben Tigris zu Boden, und der letzte noch kämpfende Todesser trat neben ihn, Tigris den Rücken deckend. „Ich habe euch befohlen zu apparieren!", schrie Tigris. Er konnte die Antwort des anderen unter dem Zischen der Flüche um sie herum nicht verstehen.

Tigris blockte einen weiteren von Rons Flüchen und warf ein Wurfmesser nach ihm, Ron nur knapp verfehlend. Offenbar hatte Ron noch immer nicht gelernt, nichtmagische Attacken abzuwehren.

Plötzlich wurde Tigris von hinten gepackt, und bevor er reagieren konnte, spürte er das vertraute Gefühl des Apparierens.

Sobald sie auftauchten stieß Tigris den Todesser hinter sich von sich. „Wie kannst du es wagen!", schrie er. „Da war noch immer einer von unseren Leuten übrig! Crucio!"

Der Mann brach zusammen und schrie.

Als Tigris den Fluch beendete nahm der Mann schwer atmend seine Maske ab und Tigris starrte in das Gesicht seines Vaters. „Belais ist sehr wahrscheinlich tot, _Sir_.", sagte er. „Und wenn ich uns nicht da rausgeholt hätte, dann wären wir beide es jetzt auch."

Tigris atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Wie konnte Lucius es sich anmaßen... dies war Tigris' Kommando gewesen, er hatte kein Recht... Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte Tigris' linken Arm und er zischte ärgerlich. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht glücklich.

„Ich befasse mich später mit dir!", fauchte er, und disapparierte.

Tigris apparierte auf einer Lichtung. Nur der Dunkle Lord und ein weiterer Todesser waren anwesend, er wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war. Tigris brach in die Knie. Er fühlte sich schwindelig von dem Rausch Dunkler Magie und der Erschöpfung durch den Kampf. „Mein Lord."

„Komm her, Aqrabi.", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

Tigris kroch zu ihm. Der Lord hatte ihm nicht befohlen aufzustehen, und _das_ war ein schlechtes Zeichen. Er wusste nur noch nicht, wie schlecht.

„Wie ist der Kampf ausgegangen?", fragte der Schwarzmagier in einem fast neutralen Tonfall.

„Einer meiner Leute wurde zurückgelassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch am Leben ist. Etwa zehn Verluste auf der Gegenseite, ich weiß die genaue Anzahl nicht." Tigris war noch glücklich, dass der zurückgelassene Todesser Belais war. Belais war ein niederrangiger Todesser, der nicht genug wusste, um großen Schaden anzurichten, wenn er redete.

„Du weißt es nicht.", sagte der Dunkle Lord kühl. „Vielleicht weißt du ja stattdessen, warum du meine Todesser in eine Falle geführt hast?"

„Ich... Was?", stammelte Tigris schockiert. „Mein Lord, ich habe es nicht gewusst! Ich konnte zwei zusätzlichen Einheiten nicht erfassen, und als ich merkte dass sie da waren, war es bereits zu spät!"

„Warum hast du dieses Ziel überhaupt ausgewählt?", zischte der Lord. „Ist es dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es eine Falle sein könnte?"

„Ich hielt es für besser, wenn uns keine Zivilisten in den Weg kommen. Die Dörfer sind unübersichtlicher und bieten mehr Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Ich habe nicht gedacht..."

„Du hast nicht gedacht.", unterbrach ihn der Dunkle Lord. „Ja, das vermute ich auch. Hatten wir diese Unterhaltung nicht schon einmal, Tigrisss?"

Tigris zuckte zusammen. Der Zorn des dunklen Magiers war beinahe schmerzhaft, und er würde mit Sicherheit noch sehr buchstäblich schmerzhaft für ihn werden, bevor der Tag zuende ging.

„Ich frage mich nur, wie groß deine Idiotie tatsächlich ist.", zischte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich frage mich, würdest du mich anlügen, Aqrabi? Denn mir wurde gesagt, du hast einen anderen Grund für deine Entscheidung, einen Grund der meine Geduld sehr viel mehr auf die Probe stellt. Ich habe deine Schwäche für Schlammblütler bisher toleriert. Es gefällt mir jedoch nicht zu hören, dass dieses fehlgeleitete Mitgefühl deine Entscheidungen beeinflusst!"

„Was?", brachte Tigris hervor, vollkommen überrascht. Wer in aller Welt erzählte dem Dunklen Lord so etwas? „Ich habe nicht... Ich würde nie... Mein Lord, ihr wisst, wie sehr ich Muggel verabscheue! Ich ziehe nicht gerne Zivilisten in meine Kämpfe mit hinein, aber das hat nichts mit irgendeiner Sympathie für Schlammblütler zu tun."

Der Dunkle Lord starrte auf Tigris herunter. „Also stimmt es nicht, dass du Zweifel an unserem Ziel hegst? Dein Bruder scheint kein Problem damit zu haben, sich mit Schlammblütlern und Muggeln zu umgeben, es fällt nicht schwer zu glauben, dass es dir ähnlich geht."

Furcht stieg in Tigris auf und umklammerte ihn wie ein eisiger Krake. Was in aller Welt hatte Draco getan? Dieser Idiot, wie oft hatte Tigris versucht ihm klar zu machen...

„Du hast mir schließlich selbst gesagt, dass du meine Meinung über Schlammblütler nicht teilst. Ich habe zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht angenommen, dass das eine große Rolle spielt, hat sich das geändert?"

„Stellt Ihr meine Loyalität in Frage, mein Lord?", fragte Tigris heiser.

„Ja, das tue ich.", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

Tigris sah auf und starrte in die roten Augen, in denen Zorn loderte. Tigris fühlte eine antwortende Wut in sich aufsteigen, Wut auf die Person, wer immer es war, welche die Dreistigkeit besaß, diese Zweifel zu erregen. „Wer immer euch gesagt hat, dass ich nicht an unsere Sache glaube, ist ein Lügner.", sagte Tigris. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Zorn zu verbergen. „Ihr kennt mich, mein Lord. Ihr kennt mich besser als irgendjemand sonst. Ich habe Euch noch nie belogen, egal was mich die Wahrheit gekostet hat. Ich bin loyal. Ich habe bei dieser Mission versagt, das weiß ich. Ich hätte auf Lamiah hören sollten, sie hat mich gewarnt, aber ich war überzeugt sie irrt sich. Das ist mein Fehler und dafür verdiene ich eine Strafe, aber ich habe nicht aus mangelnder Loyalität versagt! Sagt mir, wer Euch etwas anderes erzählt hat, und ich werde Euch beweisen, dass er lügt!" Tigris' Stimme war mit jedem Satz lauter geworden. Er bebte vor Zorn. Seine Finger gruben sich in die steinige Erde. Die Erschöpfung und die dunkle Magie die Tigris benutzt hatte, gemischt mit seiner Wut, trommelten in ihm wie Flutwellen, die höher und höher schlugen. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Magie kurz davor war außer Kontrolle zu geraten.

Tigris wusste nicht, woher er es wusste, aber plötzlich war ihm alles klar, er wusste, WER versucht hatte ihn in Ungnade zu bringen. Er fuhr mit einem Schrei herum und stürzte sich auf den Todesser hinter ihm, ihm die Maske vom Gesicht reißend. Es hätte nicht möglich sein sollen, aber wen kümmerte das? Tigris' Magie prickelte um ihn herum, unkontrolliert und wütend.

„Du!", schrie Tigris und grub seine Fingernägel in das Gesicht des anderen. „Du verlogener, hinterhältiger, niederträchtiger Wurm!"

Der andere Mann schrie, aber der Dunkle Lord tat nichts um einzuschreiten. Tigris kümmerte es in diesem Moment auch nicht das Geringste, was er wollte.

„Warum hast du das getan?", schrie Tigris, unbekümmert von der Tatsache, dass der Körper unter ihm unter einem Cruciatus zuckte, mit dem er ihn nicht einmal bewusst belegt hatte. „Wer hat dich dazu überredet? Denn ich glaube nicht eine Minute, dass ein Feigling wie du den Nerv hat, so etwas alleine durchzuziehen!"

Tigris brach wie eine Naturgewalt durch die schwachen Okklumentikschilde seines Gegners. „Sag die Wahrheit!"

„Bellatrix Lestrange!", schrie Asmodeus. „Bitte, es tut mir leid! Hör auf, bitte, hör auf!"

„Es wird dir noch sehr viel mehr leid tun!", zischte Tigris, schwer atmend. „Nun sag die Wahrheit, die ganze Wahrheit!"

„Sie sagte, sie würde wissen, dass du nicht loyal wärst.", schluchzte Asmodeus. „Sie sagte, sie bräuchte nur ein paar Beweise... Sie sagte, wenn ich ihr helfen würde, würde sie mir eine bessere Position verschaffen, mich zum Truppenführer machen. Aber ich konnte nichts finden, nicht wirklich. Sie war wütend auf mich deswegen, aber sie sagte, wenn ich unserem Lord nur sagen würde, welchen Verdacht wir hegen... Wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt... Sie sagte, sie würde es wissen!"

Tigris rollte sich angewidert von Asmodeus herunter und blieb neben ihm liegen, plötzlich erschöpft. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Hass erfüllte ihn. In diesem Moment wusste er mit einer eisig kalten Sicherheit, dass er Bellatrix umbringen würde. Nicht heute. Nicht einmal morgen, falls der Lord ihr vergab. Aber eines Tages, wenn ihr Nutzen für den Dunklen Lord sich erschöpft hatte, würde er sie in winzig kleine Stücke schneiden und jeden ihrer Schreie genießen.

„Wie wirklich interessant zu erfahren." Der Dunkle Lord trat neben Asmodeus und ging neben ihm in die Hocke, zu ihm herunter lächelnd. „Ich mag keine Lügner." Er strich mit einem Finger über Asmodeus' Hals und Tigris konnte den Terror fühlen, der den Mann erfüllte. Er hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm. „Wenn nur Unrat aus deinem Mund kommt, solltest du am Besten aufhören zu reden. Wie es scheint, ist dein Inneres bereits _verrottet_."

Asmodeus begann plötzlich zu würgen und seine Augen weiteten sich panisch. Der Dunkle Lord stand auf.

Tigris wich hastig zur Seite, als Asmodeus in Krämpfe verfiel und begann, Maden auszuspucken. Er verfärbte sich langsam blau.

Tigris wandte das Gesicht ab, bis nach einer halben Ewigkeit der Körper neben ihm aufhörte zu zucken und in einer unnatürlich verrenkten Form leblos liegen blieb. Die Leiche war aufgedunsen, als hätte sie schon Tage dort gelegen, und Ungeziefer umschwärmte sie.

„Steh auf.", befahl der Dunkle Lord. Tigris gehorchte so schnell er konnte und brachte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den Leichnam. Ihm war schlecht.

„Gib mir deinen Arm."

Tigris streckte seinen linken Arm aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was nun geschehen würde.

Der Lord berührte Tigris' Mal mit seinem Stab, und ein scharfer, doch erträglicher Schmerz schoss durch Tigris' Arm. Einen Augenblick später erschien eine Gestalt auf der Lichtung. Sie kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und verharrte, als sie die Leiche sah.

Tigris erkannte mit Genugtuung, dass es Bellatrix Lestrange war.

Sie fiel auf die Knie. „Ihr habt mich gerufen, mein Lord."

„Ja, Bella." Der Lord ging zu ihr hinüber und zog ihr die Kapuze vom Kopf, dann ließ er ihre Maske verschwinden.

Sie sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Bella, Bella, Bella... du enttäuscht mich."

„Mein Lord!", rief sie. „Ich wollte..."

„Schsch...", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich weiß, was du wolltest, Bella. Dummes Mädchen, du hast nachgelassen. Von wertlosen Geschöpfen wie diesem dort deine Arbeit machen zu lassen... du bist einmal klüger gewesen. Hast du Angst, zu verlieren, meine Liebe? Und wenn es so ist, wie kannst du es wagen mich eines Dieners zu berauben, der offensichtlich nützlicher ist als du selbst?"

Bella zuckte zurück wie ein getretener Hund. „Er ist nicht loyal mein Lord, das weiß ich!", rief sie. „Ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber ich fühle es! Mein Gefühl hat mich noch nie getäuscht!"

„Hältst du dein Urteilvermögen für besser als mein eigenes?"

„Ich..." Bellatrix senkte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht, mein Lord."

Der Dunkle Lord beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Ich will kein Wort mehr davon hören, Bella, nicht ein Wort. Von diesem Moment an habe ich genug von deiner kindischen Eifersucht. Offensichtlich kann ich dir nicht so sehr vertrauen, wie ich gedacht habe."

Tränen stiegen Bellatrix in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, mein Lord, vergebt mir! Ich werde mich bessern, das schwöre ich! Schickt mich nicht weg!"

„Wie du weißt, habe ich schon mehrmals Boten zu den Werwölfen gesandt, aber bislang haben sie mir keine Ergebnisse liefern können.", sagte der Lord kalt, und ignorierte Bellatrix' Schluchzen. „Ich möchte, dass du Deargnos Kinslayer davon überzeugst, sich mir anzuschließen, Bella. Zeig mir, dass du noch einen Nutzen für mich hast. Offensichtlich kann ich dich nicht mehr meine loyalste Dienerin nennen."

„Ja, mein Lord, was immer Ihr wünscht.", sagte Bellatrix. Sie sah vollkommen niedergeschmettert aus.

„Oh, und Bellatrix..."

Die Frau sah mit rotgeweinten Augen auf.

„Wenn du noch einmal bei einem meiner Todesser den Eindruck hinterlässt, du hättest irgendeinen Einfluss darauf, welchen Rang ich ihm gebe, werde ich dich über dem Eingang meines Hauses kreuzigen und Nagini deine Reste überlassen. Crucio."

o

Als Bellatrix verschwunden war, trat der Dunkle Lord zu Tigris. „Komm mit mir.", sagte er.

Sie apparierten, und erschienen im Hauptquartier. Tigris sah sich unsicher um.

Der Dunkle Lord machte eine Handbewegung, und Tigris' Todesserkleidung verschwand. Er legte seine Hände auf Tigris' Schultern.

„Ich hätte nicht auf diesen nichtigen Dummkopf hören sollen, bevor ich in deine Gedanken gesehen habe.", sagte er, beinahe bedauernd.

Tigris starrte den Lord mit großen Augen an, unfähig zu glauben, was er hörte. Hatte er sich gerade entschuldigt? Bei _ihm_?

„Du musst wissen", fuhr der Lord fort, „von all meinen Dienern warst du mir von Anfang an der liebste. In dem Moment in dem ich dich das erste Mal sah wusste ich, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Es existiert eine Verbindung zwischen uns... wir haben viele Ähnlichkeiten, weißt du? Wir beide sind unter Muggeln aufgewachsen, ohne von unserem Erbe zu wissen. Beide hassen wir unsere Väter. Beide sind wir mächtig geworden in Slytherin. Oh, und da ist so viel rohe Macht in dir, mein Junge, ich kann sie unter meinen Fingerspitzen fühlen, wenn ich dich berühre. Es war weise von dir dich mir anzuschließen, denn ich kann dir helfen große Dinge zu erreichen." Er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Tigris' Gesicht und Tigris wurde zunehmend unruhig. In den roten Augen, die ihn anstarrten, war ein Hunger, den Tigris zuvor nie wahrgenommen hatte – oder vielleicht hatte er ihn nur nicht als das erkannt, was er war. „Du und ich, wir werden die Welt nach unserer Vorstellung gestalten.", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Komm mit mir."

Tigris folgte dem Dunklen Lord unsicher, als sie in den Turm des Hauses hoch gingen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, der Lord verhielt sich eigenartig. Ein Teil von ihm sagte Tigris, er sollte wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Tigris' Blick blieb einen Moment lang an dem Bild von Cecco hängen, das in der Eingangshalle hang, aber der Lord schob ihn weiter, auf ein ihm unbekanntes Zimmer zu.

„Ich sollte dich für dein Versagen bestrafen.", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Aber stattdessen habe ich beschlossen, dich zu belohnen. Du bist schließlich mein loyalster Diener, und ich belohne Loyalität."

Die Tür zu dem Zimmer öffnete sich und Tigris fuhr beinahe zurück, aber fing sich noch rechtzeitig. Die ganze schreckliche Wahrheit seiner Situation wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst und er wollte sich umdrehen und wegrennen, doch er konnte nicht. Der Dunkle Lord stand genau hinter ihm und legte seine Hände auf Tigris' Schultern.

Tigris war es in diesem Moment egal, ob Voldemort merkte, dass er Okklumentik benutzte, er konnte das was er fühlte nicht durch etwas ersetzen, was dem Schwarzmagier besser passen würde. Die einzige Chance die er hatte war, seine Okklumentikschilde so dicht zu schließen wie er konnte und zu versuchen, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Tigris starrte auf das dunkle Schlafzimmer vor sich.

Töte ihn! Töte ihn jetzt! schrie seine innere Stimme. Aber Tigris wusste nicht wie! Wenn er es jetzt versuchte, würde Voldemort nur wieder auferstehen, boshafter und mächtiger als zuvor. Wie eine Hydra, der man einen Kopf abschlug, nur damit ihr zwei neue wuchsen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, und Tigris kämpfte sie mit Macht nieder. Er hatte so viel geopfert, um zu dem Punkt zu kommen, an dem er jetzt war. Er war geworden, was er immer gehasst hatte. Alles was er getan hatte... Alle Menschen die er geopfert hatte... Er hatte nicht das Recht, nun aufzugeben, wo er dem Ziel so nahe war. Es konnte nicht schlimmer sein, als das, was er mit Asmodeus getan hatte, und Asmodeus hatte es gemocht, oder zumindest so getan, nicht wahr?

„Wenn du es vorziehst es als deine Strafe zu sehen, kannst du das natürlich auch tun.", sagte Voldemort hinter ihm. Seine kalten Hände strichen über Tigris' Nacken. Wie die Finger einer Leiche. Tigris schauderte erneut.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Lord.", brachte Tigris mühsam hervor. Er versuchte verzweifelt seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Tigris hatte es zuvor getan. Sie tief in sein Unterbewusstsein gedrängt, weit weg, bis zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem er mit ihnen umgehen konnte. Oder vielleicht auf ewig.

„Das muss es nicht." Der Dunkle Lord klang amüsiert. „Ich weiß, was du fühlst. Du musst dich nicht vor mir verstecken. Es kümmert mich nicht."

Tigris bezweifelte sehr, dass Voldemort wusste, was er fühlte. Wenn Voldemort es wüsste, hätte er Tigris in dem Moment umgebracht, in dem er ihn das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam. Er schaffte es gerade noch, nicht hysterisch aufzulachen. Er musste dies tun. Er konnte dies tun. Endlich schaffte Tigris es, seine Gedanken einigermaßen zu ordnen und vergrub die meisten seiner Gefühle tief genug, dass er seine äußeren Okklumentikschilde wieder senken konnte. Er ließ nur die Furcht und einen Teil seines Widerwillens an der Oberfläche. Es wäre lächerlich gewesen, sich nicht zu fürchten.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Lord.", wiederholte Tigris, und fühlte Beschämung dafür, dass er nicht sein konnte, was sein Lord von ihm wollte.

„Du bist ganz genau was ich will.", sagte sein Lord. „Jetzt zieh deine Robe aus."

Tigris' Finger bewegten sich fast von selbst.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: indy, Dax, Imobilus, Gandalf90, strega79, Reditus Mortis, Giftschnecke, Sancte Diabolus, Leila, roman, Crow-man_

_Antworten findet ihr wie immer im Forum. _

_A/N: Als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk habe ich die Charakterseite auf meiner Homepage geupdatet. Einiges was ihr dort findet, ist euch sicher schon bekannt, aber anderes ist bisher noch nicht in der Story aufgetaucht..._


	25. SdWCh20: Götterdämmerung Teil 1

_Disclaimer:_

_**Schni, schna, schnappi...**_

_Hat jemand ein KitKat?_

_**Potter Potti Pott... gehört JKR …**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl 

20. Götterdämmerung

Teil 1

Draco war beunruhigt. Das Gefühl der Unruhe hatte früher an diesem Abend begonnen und seitdem stetig zugenommen. Nun summte es am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung wie ein lästiges Insekt, das sich einfach nicht vertreiben ließ. Draco musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass es etwas mit Tigris zu tun hatte.

Nach dem Kampf hatte Draco zunächst eine Weile auf einen Ruf gewartet, aber als der nicht gekommen war, war er nach Hause appariert. Sein Vater war eine Weile später aufgetaucht, missgelaunt, wortkarg und kaum bemerkbar nervös. Lucius schien auf das Eintreten eines nicht näher definierten Unglücks zu warten, aber als der Abend voranschritt und nichts geschah beruhigte er sich langsam und zog sich schließlich mit Narcissa zurück.

Draco, der auf seinem Bett lag und vergeblich versuchte einzuschlafen, hatte genau gespürt, wann sein Bruder nach Hause gekommen war. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, und Draco war froh, dass der nächste Tag ein Sonntag war und er keinen Dienst hatte. Da er ohnehin nicht schlafen konnte, stand er schließlich auf und ging zu Tigris' Zimmer hinüber, um nachzusehen, was los war. Tigris war jedoch im Badezimmer, und die Dusche war an. Draco klopfte ein paar Mal an der Tür, aber erhielt keine Antwort. Er nahm an, Tigris hatte ihn unter dem Rauschen des Wassers nicht gehört, also ging er wieder, und beschloss ein Buch zu lesen und später noch einmal nachzusehen, wenn sein ungutes Gefühl blieb. Wenn Tigris einschlief, würde es verschwinden.

Als er aus dem Raum trat sah er einen Schwarm der kleinen weißen Papiervögel, die seine Mutter vor einiger Zeit zu falten begonnen hatte, und lächelte. Sie flogen zu Dutzenden im Haus herum. Sein Vater grummelte immer vor sich hin, wenn er sie sah, aber hatte bisher nichts dagegen unternommen. Draco mochte es. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass seine Mutter die Fähigkeit besaß, mit liebevoller Sorgfalt etwas Schönes zu schaffen. Als Draco noch klein gewesen war, hatte seine Mutter eine zeitlang versucht, ihm beizubringen, Origami zu falten. Es hatte ihm gefallen, aber sein Vater war der Meinung gewesen, es sei ein Zeitvertreib für Mädchen, und so hatte sie aufgehört. Es hatte sie jedoch nichts davon abgehalten, einen Musiklehrer einzustellen, egal was sein Vater davon hielt.

Draco lächelte bitter. Sein Vater hatte andere Wege gefunden, seine Missbilligung darüber zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Immer wenn sie Besuch hatten, verlangte er von Draco, dass er für die Gäste spielte, dumme Tanzlieder, für die ein Zauber völlig ausgereicht hätte. Es war seine Art zu zeigen, wie albern und nutzlos er dieses Talent fand, auch wenn er im gleichen Atemzug sagte, wie stolz er auf Dracos Fähigkeiten war. So war es mit vielen Dingen die Draco tat.

Manchmal fragte Draco sich, warum er es überhaupt versuchte. Er würde nie gut genug für Lucius sein. Sein Vater hatte eine Idealvorstellung eines Sohnes, der kein Mensch gerecht werden konnte. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr wurde Draco auch klar, dass er es gar nicht wollte. Es gab Dinge, die er an seinem Vater bewunderte. Es gab Erwartungen, die Draco sich einmal gewünscht hatte zu erfüllen. Aber was war der Sinn darin, etwas sein zu wollen, was nicht in seiner Natur lag? Draco würde nie erfolgreich darin sein, er würde immer nur zweitklassig bleiben. Es waren die Dinge, für die er Talent besaß, in denen er sich hervortun konnte. Leider waren das nicht die Dinge, die sein Vater bewunderte. Doch je länger Draco darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kam er zu dem Schluss, dass die Meinung seines Vaters gegenüber der Meinung des Rests der Welt nur sehr wenig zählte. Schließlich würde Draco noch immer am Leben sein, wenn sein Vater längst tot war, und er würde mit dem Leben leben müssen, das er sich geschaffen hatte. Draco zog ein erfolgreiches Leben mit seiner eigenen Art von Macht und Einfluss dem im Schatten eines anderen allemal vor.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Während er in seinem Zimmer vor sich hin grübelte war über eine halbe Stunde vergangen, aber er fühlte sich noch immer nicht besser. Tigris musste inzwischen längst im Bad fertig sein. Er stand auf und ging ein zweites Mal zum Zimmer seines Bruders hinüber. Überrascht musste er feststellen, dass sein Bruder noch immer im Bad war. Das passte ganz und gar nicht zu ihm. Draco selbst konnte durchaus manchmal eine Stunde im Bad verbringen. Er mochte es, Zeit auf sein Aussehen zu verwenden, aber Tigris war da anders. Außerdem, es war spät in der Nacht, es gab keinen Anlass, aus dem er so viel Zeit im Bad hätte verbringen müssen, selbst wenn ihn ein plötzlicher Anfall uncharakterischer Eitelkeit überfallen hätte.

Draco klopfte erneut an der Tür, aber erhielt wiederum keine Antwort. Schließlich frustriert griff er nach der Klinke und trat ungebeten ein. Er hatte schließlich mehrere Jahre mit etlichen anderen Jungen Gemeinschaftsduschen geteilt, und dies war sein Bruder, kein schamhaftes Mädchen. Außerdem, er machte sich Sorgen, dass sein Bruder vielleicht verletzt war. Er spürte, dass er nicht bewusstlos war, aber das sagte nichts über seinen restlichen Zustand aus.

Als Draco die Tür öffnete schlug ihm eine Wolke von Wasserdampf entgegen. Einen Moment lang fiel es ihm schwer zu atmen, bis sich seine Lungen an die Luftfeuchtigkeit gewöhnt hatten. Er verengte seine Augen und versuchte, etwas in dem zugenebelten Raum zu erkennen.

„Tigris? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, und trat einen Schritt vorwärts.

Einen Moment lang erhielt er keine Antwort.

„Ja.", erklang dann Tigris' Stimme aus der Richtung der noch immer laufenden Dusche. Erklang heiser. „Ich bin in Ordnung, tut mir leid wenn ich dich geweckt habe."

„Du bist nicht in Ordnung.", sagte Draco und versuchte, etwas Genaueres zu erkennen. „Es hat mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten. Ich weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Was ist es?"

„Nichts. Bitte geh einfach, ja?"

„Ich dachte, wir hätten beschlossen, uns nicht mehr gegenseitig anzulügen.", sagte Draco. Er hatte schließlich die Dusche erreicht und stoppte das Wasser mit einer Stabbewegung. Eine weitere, und die Luft klärte sich. Als er schließlich klar sehen konnte holte Draco tief Luft.

„Das nennst du in Ordnung?", fragte er dann fassungslos.

Tigris hatte sich in einer Ecke der Dusche zusammengerollt. Seine Haut war rot und warf Blasen, wo das heiße Wasser darauf eingeprasselt war. An einigen Stellen hatte er sich mit einer Bürste blutig geschrubbt.

„Lass mich in Ruhe.", flüsterte Tigris, das Gesicht hinter den Knien verborgen. „Es ist nichts."

„Nichts?", fragte Draco ungläubig. „Du brauchst einen Heiler! Lass mich..."

Er streckte die Hand aus, aber als er Tigris' Bein berührte zuckte sein Bruder heftig zurück.

„Nein!" Tigris sah auf, zornig, obgleich er ein Sinnbild des Unglücks bot. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen! Ich will deine Hilfe nicht!"

„Es ist mir egal was du willst!", rief Draco, selbst ärgerlich werdend. „Du bist irrational! Diese Wunden werden ernsthaft gefährlich werden, wenn niemand etwas dagegen tut. Willst du dich umbringen?"

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille.

„Nein.", sagte Tigris dann, den Blick senkend. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Er entrollte sich langsam und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz.

„Vorsicht.", sagte Draco. Er half ihm behutsam auf. Tigris entzog ihm seine Hand, sobald er sich sicher an der Wand abstützen konnte.

Als Tigris stand, konnte Draco sehen, dass die Wunden seinen ganzen Körper bedeckten. Dies würde entweder eine Menge Heilenergie oder ein paar gute Heiltränke erfordern.

Draco haderte einen Moment mit sich. Wenn er ging, um Heiltränke zu holen, würde Tigris ihn möglicherweise aussperren und etwas Dummes tun. Wenn er eine der Hauselfen schickte, würde sie ohne Zweifel seine Mutter informieren, und das würde Tigris bestimmt nicht wollen. Heilenergie also. Jetzt musste er nur noch das Problem lösen, wie er Tigris längere Zeit anfassen konnte. Er hatte als Heiler genug erlebt, um eine gute Vorstellung davon zu haben, was mit Tigris passiert war und warum er nicht angefasst werden wollte. Es erregte Übelkeit in ihm, aber im Moment waren andere Dinge wichtiger. Tigris würde ihm ohnehin nicht antworten, wenn er fragte.

„Komm. Schaffst du es zum Bett?", fragte er. Er sprach einen Trocken- und einen Kühlungszauber auf Tigris.

„Ja.", krächzte Tigris, auch wenn er ganz und gar nicht so aussah.

Draco zauberte das Bettzeug zur Seite und verwandelte das Bettlaken in die Art kühlender silbriger Auflage, die sie in St. Mungos benutzten. Irgendwie schaffte Tigris es tatsächlich, sich darauf zu legen.

„Ich muss dich berühren, um dich zu heilen.", sagte Draco sachte, als er neben das Bett trat.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Tigris zornig. „Worauf wartest du?"

Draco unterdrückte seinen eigenen Ärger. Er wusste, Tigris' Tonfall war nur ein Anwehrmechanismus. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf Tigris' Brust.

Tigris zuckte zusammen und hob seine Hände, wie um Draco wegzustoßen, aber nach einem Moment ließ er sie wieder sinken.

„In Ordnung?", fragte Draco besorgt.

„Ja!", zischte Tigris mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Mach schon."

Draco schloss die Augen. Er konnte Tigris' heftigen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern spüren. Schließlich gelang es ihm, sich auf die Verletzungen zu konzentrieren und er begann die Heilung. Was er fand bestätigte seine vorigen Befürchtungen.

Als er alle Verletzungen geheilt hatte, fühlte Draco sich erschöpft. Er ließ sich neben dem Bett zu Boden sinken und sah zu Tigris hoch.

„Wer?", fragte er leise. Er wusste, dass Tigris nicht darüber reden wollte, aber er musste es einfach wissen.

„Wer was?", schnappte Tigris.

„Jemand hat sich dir aufgezwungen.", sagte Draco. Er versuchte neutral zu klingen, aber das war schwierig, wenn es um seinen eigenen Bruder ging. „Wer..."

„Niemand!", schrie Tigris. „Niemand hat mich zu irgendetwas gezwungen!"

Draco öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, aber Tigris sah ihn zornig an. „Ich war einverstanden, okay? Niemand hat mich zu etwas gezwungen. Das ist die Wahrheit."

Draco starrte ihn an und versuchte diese absolut unverständliche Aussage zu begreifen. Tigris' Verletzungen – und nicht nur die, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte – sprachen eine andere Sprache. Warum log Tigris ihn dann an? Warum stritt er etwas ab, das offensichtlich war?

Die Antwort darauf war nur zu logisch, obwohl Draco sie nicht wahrhaben wollte. Wer konnte seinen Bruder das antun, ohne Gegenwehr befürchten zu müssen? Mit wem hatte Tigris die letzten Stunden verbracht?

Draco wandte sich abrupt ab und rannte ins Bad, um sich zu übergeben.

o

Tigris starrte an die Decke. Er konnte seinen Bruder im Bad hören, und die würgenden Geräusche erinnerten ihn an seine eigene Übelkeit wenige Stunden zuvor. Sie war nun verschwunden. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er für kurze Zeit einem fieberischen Irrsinn verfallen, aus dem er nun erwacht war. Beiläufig ließ er das kalte Laken verschwinden, das Draco gezaubert hatte, und zog die Decke über sich. Er war geheilt, aber seine Nerven erinnerten sich wie bei einem Echo an den Schmerz, den er zuvor ignoriert hatte. Unter dem heißen Wasser hatte nichts anderes seine Gedanken erfüllt als das widerliche Gefühl von leichenkalten Händen auf seiner Haut, das er nicht abzuschütteln vermochte. Der Schmerz war nebensächlich gewesen.

Tigris dachte an die Gier in den roten Augen, und schauderte.

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Er hatte gedacht, er wäre stark genug, dies durchzuziehen, aber er war schwach. Erbärmlich. Allein die Vorstellung, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Mal bleiben würde, entsetzte ihn. Er war ein nutzloser Feigling, und all diese Menschen waren umsonst gestorben. Es widerte ihn an.

Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Draco hatte immer gesagt, Tigris wäre nicht besonders gut darin, nachzudenken. Vielleicht hatte er Recht.

Zu Beginn war es die vage Vorstellung gewesen, seine Bestimmung mit der Rache an seinem Vater zu verbinden. Die Prophezeiung galt noch immer, es war Tigris' Schicksal, Voldemort zu töten. Doch er war ein unerfahrenes Kind gewesen. Wenn er eine Chance gegen den Schwarzmagier haben wollte musste er stärker werden, ihm ebenbürtig werden. Von wem es besser lernen, als von Voldemort selbst? Tigris hatte es für einen brillanten Plan gehalten.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie sehr es ihm gefallen würde.

Macht hatte etwas so Berauschendes an sich. Am Anfang hatte Tigris die Demütigungen mit dem Gedanken ertragen, dass es einem höheren Ziel genügte, doch als er mächtiger wurde, hatte er es genossen, diejenigen in die Schranken zu weisen, die zu Beginn auf ihn herabgesehen hatten. Sie respektierten ihn um seiner selbst willen, nicht weil er ein Symbol war. Sie fürchteten ihn. Voldemort hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, Menschen wurden von Furcht beherrscht.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Tigris nichts geändert hatte, als er gesehen hatte, wie Voldemort von den Toten auferstand. Der Schwarzmagier war unsterblich. In diesem Moment hätte er sehen müssen, dass sein Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Er würde Voldemort nicht umbringen können, selbst wenn er ihm eines Tages ebenbürtig war. Aber das hatte ihn nicht gekümmert.

Das Ziel, mächtiger zu werden, hatte sich verselbstständigt. Immer wenn er zweifelte, hatte er sich gesagt, dass es einem höheren Ziel diente, dass er eines Tages die Welt von Voldemort befreien würde... dass er es tun musste. Aber Tatsache war, Tigris hatte es nicht getan, weil er es musste. Tigris hatte es getan, weil er es wollte.

Er hatte es getan, weil er es genoss, wenn die Dunkle Magie in seinen Adern sang, weil er es genoss, wenn er die Furcht in den Augen der Auroren und Todesser sah, weil er es genoss, wie ihm das Zaubern leichter und leichter fiel. Er hatte es getan, weil er sich in seiner eigenen Überlegenheit gesonnt hatte.

Nun, wenn Tigris zurückblickte, kam er sich so töricht vor. Es stimmte, er war mächtig. Dennoch hatte er Voldemort bisher kein einziges Mal in einem Duell geschlagen. Warum nicht? Weil Voldemort ihm nur das beibrachte, was er wollte. Wie hatte Tigris jemals glauben können, der Dunkle Lord würde ihm beibringen, ihm ebenbürtig zu sein! Voldemort hatte mit ihm gespielt, und Tigris hatte es zugelassen.

Vielleicht sollte er es nun beenden, dieser Charade ein Ende setzen. Voldemort offen gegenübertreten. Doch konnte Tigris das? Er war bereits viel zu weit gegangen. Die andere Seite würde ihn nicht länger mit offenen Armen empfangen. Er war ein Mörder. Der Preis auf seinem Kopf war der dritthöchste im Land. Nein, er hatte nicht die Wahl, nun umzukehren. Er hatte die Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen. Nicht nur das, wenn er Voldemort verriet, würde dieser alles zerstören, was Tigris etwas bedeutete – und der dunkle Magier wusste ganz genau, was Tigris am meisten bedeutete. Es wäre das Todesurteil für seine Familie und alle die er kannte.

Tigris konnte Voldemort nicht offen bekämpfen, es war zu spät. Tigris konnte Voldemort nicht töten. Aber konnte er ihn von innen heraus zerstören? Er wusste nicht wie.

Damit nicht genug, er stellte sich nun auch zum ersten Mal die Frage: Was dann? Er hatte nie über Voldemorts Tod hinaus gedacht. Als er noch Harry gewesen war, hatte er nie wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er den letzten Kampf überleben würde. Er hatte geglaubt, er würde heldenhaft mit seinem Nemesis sterben, und die Welt in Frieden und Harmonie zurücklassen.

Merlin, was war er für ein naives Kind gewesen.

Voldemort war nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Die Welt war ein hässlicher Ort, und hässliche Kreaturen lebten in ihr. Wenn ein Monster starb, erhob sich bereits ein nächstes, um seinen Platz einzunehmen. Es würde nie zuende sein.

Vielleicht war Harry Potter selbstlos genug gewesen, heroisch zu sterben, aber Tigris wollte leben. Er wollte leben, und sehen, wie die Welt sich zum Besseren veränderte. Er wollte das Unheil dieser Welt ein für alle mal ausmerzen und die Früchte des Neubeginns genießen.

Tigris lachte heiser. Er klang wie Ron Weasley. Das Unheil ausmerzen, in der Tat. Was genau war überhaupt das Unheil? Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen würden behaupten, dass Tigris selbst ein großer Teil davon war. Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen? Und dann? Nichts als verbrannte Erde.

Draco hatte Recht, er war ein Narr. Doch Tigris war ein sturer Narr, und er konnte nicht einsehen, dass alles umsonst gewesen war. Er wollte, dass was er getan hatte einen Sinn hatte. Er wollte das Ruder herumreißen und seine Pferde zum Sieg lenken. Er war der Überzeugung, dass es ihm zustand.

Vielleicht war das der Grund für seinen Untergang.

Trotz allem war Tigris sich sicher, dass was er getan hatte nicht völlig falsch war. Voldemort vertraute ihm. Er vertraute ihm genug, um neben ihm einzuschlafen. Das mochte nicht viel sagen, bei jemandem, der auf ihrem eigenen Grund und Boden eine Blutfehde mit blutrünstigen Berbern begann. Andererseits, es mochte die Welt bedeuten.

Voldemort hatte Tigris als seinen liebsten Diener bezeichnet. Tigris war nicht so dumm, diese Schmeichelei als etwas anderes als den Trick zu sehen, der sie war, aber er war dennoch geschmeichelt.

Voldemort war überzeugt, dass er Tigris vollkommen in seiner Kontrolle hatte. Tigris hatte es geschafft, den Magier erfolgreich vorzugaukeln, dass er sein loyalster Gefolgsmann war. Das musste zu etwas nützlich sein, oder?

Andererseits, war dies nicht die gleiche Lüge, die Tigris zuvor in die Irre geführt hatte? Er hatte sich gesagt, dass alles was er tat eines Tages zu etwas führen würde, als würde die Lösung all seiner Probleme eines Tages aus dem Nichts vor ihm erscheinen. Das war töricht. Das Schicksal half denen, die sich selbst halfen.

Wenn er wollte, dass was er tat einen Sinn hatte, musste er wirklich beginnen, darauf hinzuarbeiten, anstatt weiter darauf zu warten, dass sich die Lösung ihm von selbst offenbarte.

Macht war nicht länger das Problem. Tigris musste lernen, wie er Voldemort besiegen konnte. Er musste herausfinden, wo das Herz der Hydra lag. Er musste herausfinden, was Voldemort unsterblich machte.

Bis er das herausgefunden hatte, musste er überleben – und das war wahrscheinlich die schwierigste Aufgabe von allen.

o

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Tigris, als Draco wieder aus dem Bad auftauchte.

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen.", sagte Tigris. „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast."

„Das war doch selbstverständlich.", entgegnete Draco, Tigris mit einem besorgten Blick messend.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco sich zusammengereimt hatte, was geschehen war. Tigris wollte aber nicht darüber reden, und sein Bruder wusste das. Offensichtlich war er unschlüssig, was er sagen sollte.

„Auch für selbstverständliche Dinge kann man sich bedanken.", sagte Tigris. „Ich danke dir. Es geht mir schon wieder sehr viel besser."

„Bist du sicher…", begann Draco.

Tigris unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Das bin ich."

„Ich würde nicht weitererzählen, was du mir erzählst.", sagte Draco. „Das weißt du, oder?"

„Ja." Tigris lächelte etwas bemüht. „Aber es gibt andere Gefahren, die damit verbunden sind. Ich weiß, du wirst mir nicht glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich will dich auch nicht anlügen. Aber du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich kann damit umgehen."

„Es ist deine Selbsteinschätzung, der ich misstraue.", sagte Draco. „Auch wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, ich werde dich im Auge behalten. Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Das weiß ich, und unter anderem darum bin ich sicher, dass ich damit umgehen kann.", sagte Tigris. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Wirklich."

Tigris konnte sehen, dass Draco ihm nicht glaubte, aber sein Bruder wusste, wie starrsinnig er war. Draco wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und ging, aber Tigris wusste, er würde die Sache nicht so einfach vergessen.

o

Tigris schlief am nächsten Tag bis weit in den Mittag hinein. Als er schließlich aufwachte, war er von einem unruhigen Tatendrang erfüllt, der kein bestimmtes Ziel hatte. Er aß hastig das Frühstück, das die Hauselfen ihm brachten und vergrub sich dann in der Bibliothek. Er wusste nicht, wonach er genau suchte, aber er durchblätterte Buch um Buch.

Es musste etwas geben, das ihm weiter half. Tigris wusste nicht genau was. Vielleicht Informationen darüber, wie man mit Hilfe von dunkler Magie Unsterblichkeit erlangen konnte, oder etwas, das ihm helfen würde, es herauszufinden. Bisher hatten ihn Bücher nie im Stich gelassen. Die Bücher in der Bibliothek seines Vaters waren selten und obskur, aber keines von ihnen brachte ihn der Lösung näher. Wie gern hätte Tigris in der Bibliothek des Dunklen Lords selbst gesucht! Doch allein der Gedanke an den schwarzen Magier erfüllte ihn mit Übelkeit. Im Moment wollte er ihm fern bleiben, solange es nur ging.

Tigris fragte sich, ob es ihm helfen würde, sich in einen Basilisk zu verwandeln. Der Basilisk war rationaler. Er mochte Dinge erkennen, die Tigris entgangen waren. Andererseits, der Basilisk war eine MAUS, eine magisch angefertigte unnatürliche Spezies. Er würde sehr wahrscheinlich nicht einmal verstehen, was Tigris so beunruhigte. Für die Schlange waren die Fortpflanzungsrituale von Säugetieren nichts als eine absonderliche Kuriosität. Der Basilisk verstand, dass Voldemort ihr Feind war, und dass sie ihn vernichten wollten. Warum Tigris ihm aus dem Weg gehen wollte, würde er jedoch nicht verstehen.

Tigris starrte auf das Buch, das er gerade durchblätterte, und das ihm nicht im Geringsten half. Ein Teil von ihm – vielleicht war es der Basilisk-Teil – war noch immer der Überzeugung, dass er zuviel aus dem letzten Ereignis machte. Voldemort wollte ihn als seinen… ja, was? Liebhaber konnte man es wohl kaum bezeichnen. Lustknaben vielleicht. Im Grunde wollte er Tigris nur benutzen, wie er ihn auf unzählige andere Weisen benutzte. Wie auch sonst war das mit Schmerzen verbunden. Das gehörte zu dem dunklen Zauberer wie sein Schatten. Tigris hatte alles andere akzeptiert, aus der Überzeugung heraus, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligt. Warum nicht auch das?

Vielleicht, weil er aufgehört hatte, den Nutzen darin zu sehen. Voldemorts Vertrauen war eine Illusion, in der sich seine ‚Getreuen' trugselig sonnten. Tigris hatte nicht die Absicht, Bellatrix' Nachfolger zu werden. Man sah ja, was es ihr gebracht hatte. Voldemort hatte sie buchstäblich den Wölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen.

Nein, wenn Tigris weiter machte, dann musste er genau wissen, was es ihm bringen würde. Letztendlich war es das, wonach er suchte. Eine Antwort auf die Frage, was der Sinn in allem war, was er tat. Je mehr Tigris darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er, dass er diese Antwort hier nicht finden würde. Er wagte sich nicht in die Bibliothek des dunklen Lords, aber das war schließlich nicht die einzige, die ihm zur Verfügung stand. Wenn einer ihm weiterhelfen konnte, dann Slytherin.

o

Es war einfach, Snape an einem Tag aufzusuchen, an dem der Mann anderweitig beschäftigt war. Tigris fragte sich jedes Mal, wenn er Hogwarts betrat, ob Dumbledore wusste, was seinen Arm zierte. Er ging dem Schulleiter so weit es ging aus dem Weg. Bislang schien Dumbledore keinen Verdacht geschöpft zu haben. Trotz seiner scheinbaren Allwissenheit war er offenbar nicht fähig, das Mal zu erkennen. Kein Wunder, dass Crooch und Quirrel ihm entgangen waren.

Slytherins Bibliothek war so groß, wie Tigris sie in Erinnerung hatte. Es war wie nach Hause zu kommen. Tigris war entschieden zu lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, die Feder neben Slytherins Tagebuch zu ergreifen, und es weiter zu führen, aber er wusste, dass es zu gefährlich war. So unwahrscheinlich es auch war, dass der einzige lebende Parselmund außer ihm diese Kammer je betreten würde, Tigris wollte auch dieses Risiko nicht eingehen.

Nach seinem mentalen Zusammenbruch einen Tag zuvor waren Slytherins Erinnerungen nah an der Oberfläche, und erfüllten Tigris mit einer seltsamen Mischung von Gefühlen. Voldemort war brillant. Er wusste so viel, und hatten sie Wissen nicht immer bewundert? Auch war es sein Ziel, die Zaubererwelt endlich von dem Einfluss der Muggel zu befreien, und das war, was Slytherin immer gewollt hatte. Andererseits, Voldemort war offensichtlich ein Psychopath. Dennoch, sie hatten ihm Loyalität geschworen, das hieß sie schuldeten ihm zumindest Respekt. Slytherin hatte Gryffindor als seinen Lord immer respektiert, auch wenn er ihn am Ende für seine Arroganz und Engstirnigkeit gehasst hatte. Voldemort jedoch war nicht Gryffindor. Er war ihr Feind. Er würde die Zaubererwelt zerstören, wenn ihn niemand aufhielt, er opferte die Mitglieder der ältesten Familien, die, welche die Traditionen weiterführten, wie Spielsteine für seine egoistischen Ziele. Das war es nicht, was Slytherin gewollt hatte. Er hatte die Zaubererwelt erneuern, verbessern wollen, aber nicht durch ein Blutbad, dass kaum etwas von ihr übrig ließ. Nicht durch Terror und Zerstörung.

Viele der Todesser waren nur fehlgeleitet. Andere, wie Bellatrix, waren kaum mehr als Monster. Und was waren sie? Hatten sie nicht auch getötet, viel zu oft sinnlos?

Was von Harry noch übrig war, war entsetzt von dem, was sie geworden waren. Irgendwann in seinem Leben hatte er gelernt, dass es falsch war zu töten, dass jedes Leben wertvoll war. Er wusste, Hermione würde niemals verstehen, was er getan hatte. Sie würde ihn dafür verabscheuen. Wahrscheinlich tat sie es bereits, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wer er war. Dass er all das für den Mann getan hatte, der die Menschen umgebracht hatte, die für ihn ihr Leben geopfert hatten, machte all das nur noch schlimmer. Er wollte sich einfach in einer Ecke zusammenrollen und alles ungeschehen machen. Oder spurlos aus der Zaubererwelt verschwinden. Was für einen Sinn hatte es, weiter zu machen, wenn er seine Bestimmung nicht erfüllen konnte? Vielleicht sollte er Voldemort einfach direkt angreifen und sein bestes tun, ihn zu erledigen. Wenn er dabei starb, gab es zumindest einen dunklen Magier weniger.

Der Basiliskteil von Tigris betrachtete das Ganze pragmatischer. Schlangen töteten für Nahrung und um sich zu verteidigen. Sie hatten es getan, um zu überleben. Es war ein Teil der Natur, dass Wesen starben. Als ein Raubtier verstand der Basilisk nicht, wo das Problem lag. Die Auroren machten Jagd auf Todesser, also war es nur ihr gutes Recht, sie zu töten. Es widerstrebte dem Basilisk, dass sie für einen anderen töteten anstatt für ihre eigenen Zwecke. Er war ein einzelgängerisches Wesen. Aber er hatte es als eine der vielen menschlichen Eigenarten akzeptiert, die er nicht verstand. Sein einziges Ziel war es, zu überleben, egal was es kostete. Sie hatten sich Voldemort angeschlossen, nun mussten sie tun was er verlangte, einfach und simpel.

Slytherin hatte niemals gezögert, zu töten, wenn es ihn seinen Zielen näher brachte. Er hatte niemals bereut, dass er all die Dorfbewohner umgebracht hatte, die seine Mutter getötet hatten. Seiner Meinung nach hatten sie es verdient. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, wenn Muggel starben. In seinen Augen waren sie kaum mehr als tollwütige Hunde. Slytherin war der eifrigste Verfechter der Überzeugung, dass alles gerechtfertigt war, wenn es einem höheren Ziel genügte. Was ihn störte, war, dass sie bisher keinen Vorteil daraus gezogen hatten. Gut, sie waren mächtig geworden. Aber hätten sie das nicht auch ohne Voldemort erreichen können? Mit geringeren Kosten? Es erfüllte ihn mit Wut. Sie waren ein mächtiger Zauberer, es war inakzeptabel, einfach zu resignieren! Sie mussten einen Weg finden, das Ganze zu ihrem Vorteil zu wenden!

Die Gesamtheit dieser Teile, die Tigris war, war verwirrt von den unterschiedlichen Empfindungen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was ER wollte. Das einzige, was er sicher wusste, war, dass er etwas an der Situation ändern musste, wie sie im Moment war.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich in Schuldgefühlen zu ertränken. Tigris hatte von Anfang an gewusst, auf was er sich einließ. Sich nun davon auffressen zu lassen, weil nicht alles so gelaufen war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, war seiner Ansicht nach ziemlich erbärmlich. Er wollte überleben. Aber nicht nur einfach überleben. Er wollte, dass das, was er getan hatte, einen Sinn hatte, denn nur so konnte er damit leben. Er hatte eine Bestimmung, und diese war, Voldemort zu töten. Aber was sprang für ihn dabei heraus? Sein Leben opfern für ein hehres Ziel? Nein, das ging ihm entschieden gegen den Strich.

Was war er denn? Derjenige, der auserwählt war Voldemort zu töten. Ein mächtiger Magier, der auch ein Basilisk war. Ein Slytherin, der mehr als nur Slytherins hochgestochene Pläne für die Zaubererwelt geerbt hatte. Ein Sohn und Bruder. Ein Magister der Artefaktkunde. Voldemorts Schüler und Lustknabe. Einer der meistgesuchtesten Schwarzmagier der Welt.

Ergab sich ein Ziel aus all dem? Und wenn ja, wollte Tigris es erreichen? Was wollte er überhaupt? Frieden? Eine bessere Welt? War es das, was er wollte? Voldemorts Tod?

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war sein vorrangigster Gedanke, dass er dann sein Leben wie es nun war aufgeben musste, und das widerstrebte ihm. Vom Verstand her wusste er, dass es Wahnsinn war, einfach so weiter zu machen. Seine Gefühle jedoch sprachen eine andere Sprache. Er genoss sein Leben, wie es jetzt war. Er genoss seine Macht und sein Ansehen. Er war zufrieden mit seiner sicheren Position in der Zaubererwelt, der Gunst des Ministers, die er genoss, und seiner Arbeit, die in erfüllte. Es erfüllte ihn mit Genugtuung, dass sein Vater widerstrebend zu ihm aufsah. Er genoss Voldemorts Vertrauen. Wenn er Voldemorts Avancen nicht so verabscheuen würde, wäre er niemals auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, etwas daran zu ändern.

Ein Teil von ihm – wahrscheinlich war es der Harry-Teil – war entsetzt davon. Wann war er so selbstsüchtig geworden? Seit wann war sein eigener Vorteil wichtiger als alles andere?

Ein rationalerer Teil fragte kritisch, wohin das alles führen sollte. _Im Moment_ war er angesehen und mächtig. Doch all das war kurzlebig. Was, wenn er eines Tages den Auroren nicht mehr ausweichen konnte? Was, wenn er seiner Arbeit überdrüssig wurde? Was, wenn Voldemort ein neues Schosstier fand?

Vor langer Zeit einmal hatte er dauerhaftere Ziele besessen. Voldemorts Tod, ja, aber was stand denn dahinter? Eine Welt, in der es sich zu leben lohnte. Damals hatte Tigris an eine Familie gedacht, eine lebenswerte Zukunft für seine zukünftige Frau und ihre Kinder. Warum war das heute nicht mehr so? Er war nicht mehr so naiv zu glauben, dass Voldemorts Tod allein diese lebenswerte Zukunft schaffen konnte. Aber er hatte auch gelernt, wie man die Welt nach seinen Vorstellungen beeinflussen konnte. Hatten er und Blaise es nicht mit Percy Weasley getan? Tigris war kein Stratege wie Blaise, aber auch Voldemort war kein Politiker. Er bediente sich Lucius' und anderer Todesser, um politisch Einfluss zu nehmen. Der Grund dafür, dass er nicht wirklich etwas erreichte, war, dass er zu arrogant war einzusehen, dass andere etwas besser konnten, als er. Wenn er mehr auf seine Ratgeber hören würde... Doch das würde er nie tun. Außerdem, seine Vorstellungen einer perfekten Welt waren nicht Tigris'. Voldemorts Vorstellungen beinhalteten einen Haufen toter Muggel und einen Rest Zauberer, die ihn als ihren Gott und Meister verehrten. Nicht gerade eine erstrebenswerte Zukunft für irgendjemanden außer ihm selbst.

Es lief nur wieder auf das gleiche hinaus – Voldemort musste verschwinden. Nur wie?

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Milli93, roman, Ugur, Imobilus, Real Indy, Reditus Mortis, Dax, Giftschnecke, strega79, Esta, spellwinder, Saleru, marco, sebastian, Zauberlehrling, Harrys dunkle Seite_

_Reviewantworten wie immer im Forum. _


	26. SdWCh20: Götterdämmerung Teil 2

_Disclaimer:_

_**Marmor, Stein und Eisen briiicht...**_

_Das ist einfach nur grausam._

_**...aber Potter bekommst du niiicht...**_

_Ausgefallen und grausam... Hilfe!_

_A/N: Ich möchte mich bei allen entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Vielen Dank, dass ihr trotzdem so fleißig weiter reviewt habt. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle noch dabei!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

20. Götterdämmerung

Teil 2

„Nutzlos, das ist allesamt nutzlos!" Eine Pergamentrolle flog quer durch den Raum und verfehlte nur knapp ein paar Glasflaschen, die auf dem Regal an der Wand standen.

Tigris schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Um ihn herum befand sich ein Berg von Büchern und Schriftrollen, von denen eins auf das andere verwies und keines ihm weiterhalf.

In welcher Sprache oder Schrift auch immer, sie sagten alle das selbe – das was er suchte, ließ sich nicht finden.

Es gab den Stein der Weisen, ja. Doch dieser bewirkte nicht, was er Voldemort hatte tun sehen. Der Stein verlängerte das Leben. Er sorgte nicht dafür, dass jemand weiter existierte, wenn der Körper tot war.

Die meisten Bücher behaupteten, dass so etwas gar nicht möglich war. Die magische Essenz, so stand geschrieben, war an den Körper gebunden und konnte nicht ohne ihn in der sterblichen Welt existieren. Selbst Geister waren nicht mehr als ein schwaches Abbild des ursprünglichen Wesens, was schon daran ersichtlich war, dass sie nicht zaubern konnten. Eine Ausnahme waren Poltergeister, aber diese waren eine Art magische Kreatur, sie entstanden nicht aus Menschen.

Die Bücher, in denen stand, dass es durchaus möglich war, waren äußerst wortkarg darüber, wie.

‚Magie, so obskur, dass sie schon vor Jahrhunderten in Vergessenheit geraten ist...', schrieb ein Buch, das selbst schon Jahrhunderte alt war.

Eine lateinische Schriftrolle sprach von einem Mythos, nach dem ein Kult in Mesopotamien um einen Zauberer herum entstanden sei, welcher Unsterblichkeit erlangt habe, doch im gleichen Atemzug zweifelte der Autor die Wahrheit dieses Mythos an.

‚Zauber, die kein Zauberer auszusprechen wagt.", schrieb eine Hexe aus dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert in fast unleserlichem Griechisch, und ließ es konsequenter Weise dabei.

‚Kein Sterblicher soll anrühren, was seit Anbeginn der Zeit mit unserer Welt verwoben ist.', stand in dem ältesten Text den Tigris gefunden hatte. ‚Jene, die versuchen, die Fäden des Schicksals umzuspinnen, sollen verdammt sein, den sie beschwören ein uraltes Unheil herauf. Wo einst Licht war, wird nichts als Finsternis herrschen, alle Wege werden in die Irre führen und alles was wahr ist wird unwahr, denn die Ewigkeit ist den Göttern vorbehalten, und ihre Macht ist eifersüchtig.'

Tigris ballte die Fäuste. Keiner dieser Feiglinge mochte gewagt haben, es aufzuschreiben – wenn sie überhaupt wirklich etwas gewusst hatten – aber Voldemort hatte offensichtlich keine solchen Skrupel gehabt. Was sollte er nun davon halten? War das was er suchte, wenn überhaupt, nur in Voldemorts Bibliothek zu finden? Wenn dem so war, würde es der Magier kaum irgendwo herumliegen lassen, wo es jemand außer ihm in die Hände bekommen konnte.

Hieß das, er hatte keine Chance? Tigris wollte das nicht akzeptieren. Es musste einen Weg geben. Schließlich gab es die Prophezeiung, die aussagte, dass es ‚die Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen' gab. Er musste sie nur finden, was immer es war.

Auch wenn er davon überzeugt war, Tigris wusste, er hatte alle seine Möglichkeiten ausgereizt. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto näher rückte der Zeitpunkt, zu dem Voldemort ihn erneut zu sich rufen würde. Je mehr Tigris suchte, desto klarer wurde die furchteinflößende Wahrheit, dass es ein utopisches Unterfangen war, noch vor dem nächsten Treffen eine Lösung finden zu wollen. Selbst wenn sie existierte – sie würde sich nicht innerhalb von ein paar Tagen finden lassen. Er hatte sich selbst etwas vorgemacht.

Tigris verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit, die in ihm aufstieg. Die abstrakte Vorstellung, bereit zu sein, alles zu tun, um zu gewinnen, konnte gegenüber die Realität niemals standhalten.

Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Voldemort es genoss, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Damit an sich hätte Tigris leben können. Der Schwarzmagier widerte ihn an, und je näher er ihm war, desto stärker wurde dieser Widerwillen. Allein die Erinnerung daran, wie er ihn anfasste, machte ihn krank. Voldemort war so kalt wie eine Schlange, die niemals an die Sonne kam. Wenn er einen Herzschlag hatte, so war er nicht zu spüren. Wenn er sich nicht bewegen und sprechen würde, wäre sein Körper nicht von einer Leiche zu unterscheiden. Damit nicht genug, selbst Tigris' Okklumentik konnte das Echo der Gefühle nicht ausgrenzen, die er empfing, wenn Voldemort ihn so ausgiebig berührte. Ob es nun ihre Verbindung war oder die Tatsache, dass der Schwarzmagier vollkommen auf ihn konzentriert war – er konnte ihn nicht ausgrenzen. Er hatte zuvor nie verstanden, was Draco damit meinte, dass er Voldemort nicht anfassen konnte. Nun wusste er es. Es war, als würde man in ein abartig verzerrtes Kaleidoskop starren, auf Figuren, die Sinn ergeben sollten, aber es nicht taten, bis man schließlich selbst nicht mehr wusste, was real war, und was nicht. Er hatte nie zuvor so empfunden, wenn er seine Gedanken mit denen Voldemorts verband. Vielleicht war der Grund dafür, dass es gegen seinen Willen geschah, dass er die Berührung von vornherein so verabscheute, während der Kontakt zuvor immer von ihm ausgegangen war. Tigris wusste es nicht. Aber er wollte es auch gar nicht wirklich wissen.

Tigris starrte auf die nutzlosen Bücher vor sich und sprach einen Zeitzauber. Stunden waren vergangen, seit er hergekommen war. Möglicherweise war Snape bereits zurück. Wie auch immer, es hatte keinen Sinn, hier zu bleiben. Was er suchte, war nicht in diesen Büchern. Er seufzte und stand auf. Eine Bewegung seines Stabes bannte die Bücher und Pergamentrollen an ihre Plätze auf den Regalen zurück. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Es schien immer mehr, als würde er akzeptieren müssen, was auf ihn zu kam, aber Tigris war noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, der das konnte.

o

Tigris wanderte mit düsterer Stimmung durch die Kerker. Snape war noch nicht wieder da, wovon er auch immer aufgehalten wurde. Er wich ein paar Zweitklässlern aus, die es anscheinend sehr eilig hatten. Sie flüchteten hastig, als er ihnen einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Hey, Tigris!"

Er drehte sich überrascht um und starrte einen Moment unschlüssig auf den hochgewachsenen Teenager, bis er ihn erkannte.

„Sameth?", sagte er verblüfft. „Meine Güte, du bist groß geworden!" Er hatte den Jungen das letzte Mal vor fast einem Jahr bei Litha gesehen, und da hatte er ihm noch gerade zur Schulter gereicht. Plötzlich sah man ihm wirklich an, dass er sechzehn war.

Sameth grinste. „Ich werde dir noch über den Kopf wachsen. Was tust du hier?"

„Davon träumst du wohl." Tigris grinste zurück. „Ich bin nur hier, um Snape einen Besuch abzustatten, aber er ist nicht da."

„Professor Snape.", verbesserte Sameth mit gespielter Strenge.

„Ich bin nicht mehr Schüler, da darf ich den Titel weglassen.", entgegnete Tigris.

„Wirklich?", fragte Sameth fasziniert. „Heißt das, ich darf in etwas über einem Jahr Professor McG Minnie nennen?"

„Das bezweifle ich.", sagte Tigris amüsiert. „Aber du kannst es ja ausprobieren."

Sameth verzog das Gesicht. „Lieber nicht. Sie hat so ein kratzbürstiges Temperament."

„Du hast schon deine Erfahrungen damit gesammelt, ja?"

Sameth guckte unschuldig. „Reines Hörensagen. Ein Musterschüler wie ich würde doch nie bei Frau Professor in Ungnade fallen. Die Gerüchte, ich hätte Katzenminze in ihrem Büro versteckt sind maßlos übertrieben."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja! Es war nur Baldrian, weil sie immer so übernächtigt aussieht. Ich wollte ihr einen Gefallen tun. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass sie sich auf den Gryffindor-Turm stellen und ‚Lang lebe König Robert der Große' singen würde. Auf Schottisch."

Tigris lachte. „Hat sie es herausgefunden?"

„Nein! Ich bin ein bescheidener Mensch. Ich helfe im Stillen wie ein Elf."

„Wir können wahrscheinlich nur froh sein, dass nicht alle Elfen so hilfsbereit sind wie du.", meinte Tigris. Seine schlechte Laune hatte sich für eine Weile verflüchtigt.

„Wie geht es Blaise?", fragte Sameth. „Ich sehe kaum noch etwas von ihr, sie ist immer im Ministerium."

„Ich sehe sie auch nicht oft.", gab Tigris zu. „Sie hat alle Hände voll zu tun, seit Minister Weasley sie zur Pressesprecherin gemacht hat."

„Ja, ich sehe sie mehr im Prophet als zuhause.", sagte Sameth ein wenig missgestimmt. „Wie auch immer, gut dich mal wieder gesehen zu haben, aber ich muss gehen, Melvyn wartet auf mich. Wir sehen uns an Litha, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich."

„Gut!", sagte Sameth fröhlich. „Dieses Jahr bringe ich Harriet mit."

„Harriet?", fragte Tigris etwas verwirrt.

„Meine Freundin, du Nase. Ich sage dir, sie ist ein großartiges Mädchen und der beste Jäger in unserem Team außerdem."

„Ich bin sicher, das ist sie.", sagte Tigris in Gedanken vertieft. Er sah dem Jungen nach. Seltsam. In seiner Erinnerung war Sameth noch immer ein strubbelköpfiger kleiner Junge, der Süßigkeiten stahl. Nun war er plötzlich fast so groß wie Tigris selbst und hatte eine Freundin. Die Zeit verging zu schnell.

„Denkst du schwerwiegende Gedanken?", fragte eine Stimme über seiner Schulter.

Tigris fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Ein kalter Schauer durchlief ihn, und vor ihm tauchte Binns auf. Er war geradewegs durch ihn hindurch geflogen.

„Habe ich dich erschreckt?", fragte der Geist. „Tut mir leid. Das ist mir seit fünfzig Jahren nicht passiert."

Tigris warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Binns klang mehr amüsiert als zerknirscht. „Schon in Ordnung.", grummelte er.

„Du hast mich schon lange nicht mehr besucht.", sagte der Geist. „Ich habe mich gefragt, was in der faszinierenden weiten Welt dort draußen passiert. Hast du interessante Menschen getroffen? Schon Geschichte gemacht?"

„Bislang nicht.", murmelte Tigris. Wenn er mit Voldemort weiterhin solche Fortschritte machte, wie bisher, würde das so bald auch nicht der Fall sein. Vielleicht würde man mal einen Zeitungsartikel über ihn schreiben. ‚Malfoy-Sohn Werwölfen zum Opfer gefallen', oder etwas in der Art.

„Du scheinst mir bedrückt.", sagte Binns. „Was lastet auf deiner Seele, hmm?"

Tigris sah ihn an und war sich nicht sicher, was er antworten sollte. „Es suche etwas, was sich nicht finden lässt.", sagte er schließlich missmutig. „Aber ich brauche es wirklich dringend."

Binns neigte den Kopf etwas schief. „Nun, wenn du es nötig brauchst, dann solltest du vielleicht an einem Ort danach suchen, wo man alles Wünschenswerte findet."

Tigris sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, bis er plötzlich begriff, was der Geist ihm sagte. Der Raum der Wünsche! Natürlich, warum war er nicht früher darauf gekommen?

„Danke!", rief er, schon halb dabei, die Treppe hinauf zu rennen.

„Gern geschehen!", sagte der Geist mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

o

‚Ich brauche Informationen, wie ich Voldemort vernichten kann. Ich brauche etwas, was mir hilft, ihn zu töten. Ich brauche etwas, was mir hilft, die nächsten Wochen zu überleben.' Tigris' Gedanken waren beinahe fieberisch, als er vor dem Raum auf und ab ging.

Als die Tür schließlich erschien, zuckte er zusammen, so nervös war er. Würde es funktionieren? Konnte der Raum der Wünsche ihm wirklich geben, was er vergeblich gesucht hatte? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden. Tigris öffnete die Tür.

Der Raum den er betrat war rund und hoch, mit nur wenigen Fenstern weit oben. Er erschien wie ein ausgehöhlter Turm. Die Wände ringsherum waren mit Regalen bestückt, die sich meterhoch erstreckten. Sie quollen über mit Büchern. Es mussten Tausende sein. Die Luft war trocken und stickig.

Tigris stöhnte, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Wie sollte er all diese Bücher jemals durchsehen? Dafür brauchte man länger als ein Menschenleben! Sicher, es gab Zauber, aber auch die würden ihm nur beschränkt weiterhelfen.

In der Mitte des Turmes befand sich ein Schreibpult, auf dem sich eine Schriftrolle befand. Es sah so aus, als hätte jemand in aller Eile etwas niedergeschrieben, und dann dort liegen lassen.

Neugierig trat Tigris näher. Die Handschrift kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Es war die geschwungene Handschrift einer Frau. Sie schrieb in altertümlichen Französisch.

Tigris beugte sich über das Pergament und begann zu lesen. Satz für Satz wurde ihm die Schreiberin vertrauter.

**Meine geliebten Kinder,**

**es schmerzt mich so, dass ich euch verlassen muss. Aber ach, als eine Hexe, eine Mutter und eine Freundin habe ich keine Wahl. Ich muss versuchen, ihm zu helfen, auch wenn es vergeblich sein sollte. Schließlich sind wir die einzigen, die übrig sind. Rowena selig, ich hoffe sie wird mir vergeben, dass ich dies in ihrer Bibliothek schreibe, aber ich weiß, auf diese Weise wird unser Hogwarts es denjenigen Kunde tun, die es wissen müssen. **

**Kinder, ich bin im Begriff etwas Furchtbares, etwas Schreckliches zu tun. Meine einzige Entschuldigung ist, dass ich verzweifelt bin. Es ist meine Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen ist. Ich wollte nur Gutes bewirken, aber ich hätte einen anderen Weg finden müssen. Ich hätte ihn niemals gehen lassen dürfen. Es ist meine Schuld, was aus ihm geworden ist. Merlin... er sagt, er liebt mich. Ist das nicht der Beweis, dass noch Menschlichkeit in ihm ist, dass noch etwas von ihm übrig ist, etwas, das gerettet werden kann? Er würde wollen, dass ich es tue. Mein alter Freund, der Mann der er war, er würde es wollen. Selbst wenn ich sein Leben nicht retten kann, so rette ich doch wenigstens seine Seele. Ich kann dieser Kreatur nicht erlauben weiterzuleben, dieser Perversion die sein Gesicht trägt. Es wäre sein Wille, dessen bin ich mir sicher. **

**Ich habe Cassius bei Wesley in Hogsmeade zurückgelassen. Der arme Junge, er hat nicht das Geringste von seinem Vater und all das rote Haar seiner Mutter. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm etwas hinterlassen, was ihm nicht nur Hass und Missgunst unter den Muggeln einbringen wird. Ich gebe ihm all meinen Segen. Ich hoffe, ihm wird die Familie vergönnt sein, die mir versagt geblieben ist.**

**Was bin ich doch für ein närrisches altes Weib. Wenn ich auf diese Mauern blicke, dann erinnere ich mich an so viel Wunderbares, und auch an so viel Schreckliches. Ich hoffe, ihr Kinder werdet etwas besseres daraus machen, als wir es getan haben. Ich bin guter Hoffnung, denn ich weiß, auch wenn wir viele Fehler begingen, unser aller beste Eigenschaften bleiben mit euch zurück. Ich wünsche mir so, dass es unsere Freundschaft ist, die in Erinnerung bleibt, und nicht, wie es geendet ist.**

**Doch ich schweife ab. Ich muss gehen, die Zeit drängt. Mit jedem Tag bleibt weniger und weniger von ihm zurück. Es zerreißt mir das Herz. **

**Ich muss schreiben was ich tat. Wenn ich scheitere, wird die Welt in eine Dunkelheit fallen, schlimmer als Corne Mlynk. Salazar, alle deine Gaben werden dir nun zum Fluch. Hätten wir dich doch niemals alleine gelassen.**

**Ich muss es schreiben... Ich habe das Ritual der Batmeraris heraufbeschworen. Es ist so furchtbar, doch ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll. Er vertraut mir, und ich werde dieses Vertrauen, diese Liebe, die er behauptet zu fühlen, gegen ihn benutzen. Nein, nicht gegen ihn, denn dies ist er nicht. Es ist eine Perversion, ein Produkt des Wahnsinns in den ihn seine Gefangenschaft getrieben hat.**

**Warum hast du uns nicht um Hilfe gebeten, Salazar? Doch ich weiß warum. Du warst immer zu stolz. Wir sind es, die dich verlassen haben, nicht umgekehrt. Ich werde es wieder gut machen. Ich werde dich befreien, und das Kapitel der Gründer von Hogwarts für immer schließen. **

**Lebt lange, meine Kinder, lebt weiser, als wir es getan haben. Mit all meiner Liebe**

**Helga**

Tigris starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Brief. Helga... Helga hatte ihn getötet. Plötzlich wurde alles so klar, die Erinnerungen, von denen er gedacht hatte, dass sie verloren gegangen wären. Als wäre der Brief ein Schlüssel gewesen, der eine Tür öffnete.

Als Salazar Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte er sich der Kolonie um Marek Bator angeschlossen, welche die Drachen betreute, die er und Helga aufgezogen hatten. Obwohl er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, war er einige Zeit zufrieden gewesen. Er hatte sich in seine Forschungen vertieft und schließlich die Schlangen erschaffen, von denen Sarin ein Abkömmling war. Er hatte geplant, seine Erinnerungen in ihnen zu hinterlassen, wenn er starb, aber seine Pläne wurden durchkreuzt.

Die Siedlung wurde in einen Territorialstreit zwischen Vampirklans hineingezogen. Marek weigerte sich, den Ort zu verlassen, und war einer der ersten die starben. In Sorge um die Zukunft hatte Salazar den Zauber auf den Schlangen verfrüht heraufbeschworen, und sie aus der Kampfzone fortgeschickt. Tigris sollte keine Erinnerungen danach haben. Aber der Zauber hatte nicht so gewirkt, wie er sollte. Irgendwie hatte Salazar mit seinen Erinnerungen auch einen Teil seiner magischen Essenz an die Schlangen gebunden. So wurden Fragmente späterer Erinnerungen auf sie übertragen, aber sie waren verzerrt und beschädigten den eigentlichen Zauber. Dies hatte nichts mit dem Zauber zu tun, und alles mit dem, was danach geschah.

Die Kolonisten verloren den Kampf mit den Vampiren. Viele von ihnen starben und etliche wurden gefangen genommen, darunter auch Salazar. Durch die Stärke seiner Magie überlebte er, aber sein Verstand brach unter der Folter. Er wurde zu einer Kreatur, die sich kaum noch menschlich nennen konnte, doch mit all der Macht, die er zuvor besessen hatte und einem unstillbaren Hass auf alle, die ihm Schaden zugefügt hatten.

Helga, die von den Kämpfen gehört hatte, fand ihn, auf der Suche nach Überlebenden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er bereits die meisten der Vampire getötet und der Rest folgte ihm aus Furcht. Selbst in dem Zustand in dem er war, erinnerte er sich noch an seine Freundschaft mit Helga, aber in seinem Wahnsinn verwandelten sich diese Gefühle in etwas anderes, sie verwandelten sich in Lust. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehrere Frauen, einige von den überlebenden Siedlern und einige von den Vampiren, aber Helga wurde zu einer Besessenheit. Als sie, entsetzt von dem was er geworden war, versuchte ihn zu verlassen, drohte er, alles zu zerstören, was ihm im Weg stand, um sie zurück zu holen. Er ließ sie schließlich gehen, aber nur, weil er genau wusste, wo sie war. Als sie zurück kam, tötete sie ihn.

Tigris war froh, dass die Erinnerungen nach dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem Salazar den Zauber gesprochen hatte, nicht wirklich Erinnerungen waren, sondern mehr ein Wissen darüber, was geschehen war, ohne die tatsächlichen Ereignisse, die es begleiteten. Helga hatte recht gehabt – Salazar hätte nicht auf diese Weise existieren wollen, hätte er die Wahl gehabt. Er war immer stolz auf seinen Verstand gewesen, aber in diesem Zustand war nichts davon übrig. Was Helga getan hatte, war eine Gnade gewesen. Er wusste nicht, was danach geschehen war, aber wie es schien, hatte sie es nicht überlebt. Sie hatte das natürlich gewusst, als sie begann. Selbst wenn der Zauber sie nicht umgebracht hatte, Salazars Gefolgsleute hatten es mit Sicherheit getan. Nicht aus Loyalität, sondern weil sie gewissenlose, blutrünstige Kreaturen waren, so wie er eine geworden war, nur mit weniger Macht.

o

Tigris riss sich aus den Erinnerungen, und versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er gelesen hatte. Wie konnte er es für die Situation nutzen, in der er sich befand? Es musste einen Grund geben, warum der Raum ihm das gezeigt hatte. Warum hatte Helga diesen Zauber benutzt? Wie es schien, konnte sie Salazar nicht einfach mit einem gewöhnlichen Zauber töten. Warum auch immer das so gewesen war, vielleicht war dies der Zauber den Tigris brauchte. Er las ihn erneut – das Ritual der Batmeraris. Es sagte ihm nichts, aber er war schließlich in einer riesigen Bibliothek. Ravenclaws Bibliothek, wie er nun wusste.

Tigris sprach den Zauber, der Bücher zu dem Thema zu ihm rief, und sprang gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Weg, bevor eine Schriftrolle von einem der obersten Regale ihn beinahe erschlug. Sie war aus Leder, beschrieben mit hebräischen Schriftzeichen. Tigris nahm sie vorsichtig in die Hand und lächelte. Auch ohne sie zu lesen hatte er ein Gefühl... das Gefühl, dass dies die Lösung seiner Probleme war.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete sie.

**Der Herr ist mit mir, er gibt mir Kraft. Nicht anders als in äußerster Not werde ich die Gaben die er mir gab zu Rettung meines Volkes nutzen, er soll meine Hand führen, so wird es keine Sünde sein, sondern der Wille des Schicksals. Es soll mein Körper sein, durch den das Werk vollbracht wird, aber es wird nicht Sünde sein, denn es ist bestimmt. Es ist die Sünde meiner Feinde, die sie in meine Hände geben wird. Sie selbst werden ihr Untergang sein. Ich glaube fest daran, ich bin das Werkzeug, durch dies es geschehen wird, ich fürchte mich nicht. **

Es folgte eine Beschreibung eines Rituals, das teilweise Sinn ergab, teilweise aus purer Mystik zu bestehen schien. Aber der Kern war ein Trank aus seltenen Zutaten, der offensichtlich magische Kräfte besaß.

**So du für eine gerechte Sache kämpfst, fürchte dich nicht, denn der Herr wird mit dir sein und deine Hand leiten. Er wird den Geist deines Feindes in deine Hände geben durch seine Lust, durch dein Opfer kommt Errettung, und man wird dich lobpreisen in seinem Namen.**

Tigris rätselte über diesen Text. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, was dieses Ritual überhaupt bewirkte. Es stand nicht einmal dort, dass der Trank jemanden töten würde. Nur, dass derjenige, der einen Feind besiegen wollte, das Ritual durchführen sollte – wozu das Trinken des Trankes gehörte – worauf er seinen Feind besiegen würde. Helga musste etwas gewusst haben, das Tigris entging. Er wiederholte stirnrunzelnd die Passage ‚er wird den Geist deines Feindes in deine Hände geben durch seine Lust'. Salazar hatte Helga begehrt. Tigris wusste nicht, ob er tatsächlich mit ihr geschlafen hatte, bevor er starb, aber es war sehr gut möglich. Er wollte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken, aber vielleicht war das der Punkt?

Das war die einzige Parallele, die er zu seiner besonderen Situation ziehen konnte, und es verlieh dem Text einen gewissen Sinn. Die Schreiberin sprach davon, dass ihr Körper das Werkzeug des Zaubers sein würde. In ihrer kryptischen Weise meinte sie vielleicht nichts anderes als Sex. So ungern es sich Tigris auch eingestehen wollte, er wusste, dass sexuelle Rituale zu den mächtigsten magischen Ritualen gehörten, die es gab. Vielleicht war genau das, was er versuchte zu vermeiden, der Schlüssel zu seinem Erfolg.

Wie auch immer, Helga hatte diesen Zauber angewandt und war erfolgreich gewesen. Dennoch hatte Tigris nicht vor, es ihr einfach blind nachzumachen. Er würde zunächst herausfinden, was der Zauber bewirkte. Sein Wissen über Ritualmagie sollte inzwischen ausreichen, um mit einiger Arbeit das Grundprinzip des Rituals zu verstehen. Dann würde er sich auch auf den Teil beschränken können, der tatsächlich magisch war – denn er hatte wirklich nicht vor unter dem Vollmond einen ihm unbekannten Gott durch Tanz und Gesang zu preisen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

o

Er nahm die Schriftrolle mit zurück in Slytherins Bibliothek und begann nachzuforschen, was die einzelnen Bestandteile des Rituals bedeuteten. Während er seine Pergamentrolle mit Notizen füllte, wurde es zunehmend klarer, dass seine anfängliche Vermutung stimmte. Es handelte sich um ein sexuelles Ritual. Von dem, was in der Schriftrolle stand, war im Grunde nur der Trank wesentlich, und die magischen Zeichen, die dabei verwendet wurden. Es ließ sich jedoch vermuten, dass ein wichtiger Teil des Rituals nicht aufgeschrieben worden war – der, in dem es Wirkung entfaltete. Tigris verstand nicht vollkommen, was das ganze bewirkte – nichts davon schien tödlich zu sein – aber klar war, dass derjenige, der das Ritual durchführte, das Bindeglied war, durch den es seine Wirkung entfaltete. Es benutzte sowohl seine Magie, als auch die desjenigen, auf den es wirken sollte – und die einzige Weise, wie das funktionieren konnte, war ein sexuelles Ritual. Abgesehen davon hatte es ohne Zweifel eine negative Auswirkung, die Bestandteile des Trankes in Kombination mit den Runen deuteten auf eine geistige Beeinflussung hin, kombiniert mit halluzinogenen Effekten, die dafür Sorgen würden, dass das Opfer nichts davon mitbekam, was passierte.

Tigris betrachtete die Pergamentrollen mit gemischten Gefühlen. Es war vielversprechend. Selbst wenn er Voldemort damit nicht töten konnte, würde sich der Schwarzmagier niemals erinnern, dass er es versucht hatte. Es war ein kostenloser Versuch.

Doch es hieß, dass er sich ihm ein weiteres Mal ausliefern musste.

Er wollte es nicht... doch hatte er am Ende wirklich eine Wahl? Es würde geschehen, ob er es wollte, oder nicht. Wenn er es zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte, hatte es wenigstens einen Sinn...

Tigris schluckte die bittere Galle hinunter, die in seiner Kehle aufstieg. Er hatte immer noch die Möglichkeit aufzugeben und unterzutauchen. Vielleicht würde er es schaffen, ein paar Jahre ein friedliches Leben zu führen, bevor sie ihn aufspürten. Tigris lachte bitter auf. Er brauchte sich nichts vorzumachen – wenn es so weiter ging, würde Britannien in ein paar Jahren Voldemort gehören, und er würde sich nicht damit zufrieden geben. Wenn Tigris ihn nun verließ, würde der Schwarzmagier es zu seiner persönlichen Vendetta machen, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Voldemort war kein Mensch, der ein Nein akzeptierte, in welcher Form auch immer. Es würde ein Desaster heraufbeschwören, und nicht allein für ihn.

Er wollte es nicht... aber wann hatte es jemals wirklich eine Rolle gespielt, was er wollte? Von Geburt an war er für Dinge bestimmt gewesen, die außerhalb seiner Kontrolle lagen. Er konnte genauso gut weiter machen wie immer, denn es gab nur eine richtige Entscheidung. Sie war niemals wirklich seine Wahl gewesen.

Tigris schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Er würde es versuchen. Selbst wenn es nicht funktionierte, hatte er es zumindest versucht.

Langsam suchte er die Zutaten für den Trank zusammen. Viele von ihnen waren selten, oder es gab sie in dieser Zeit nicht mehr. Er würde sie nirgendwo außerhalb dieser Kammer finden, aber er konnte den Trank nicht hier brauen. Er hatte bereits lange genug in Hogwarts verbracht. Er spürte, wie sich die Übelkeit in seinem Magen festsetzte wie ein Stein. Sie machte ihn schwindelig. Ein Teil von Tigris ärgerte sich über seine Schwäche. Nun, da er die Entscheidung gefällt hatte, sollte er nicht länger damit hadern. Es war unabänderlich und er würde einfach damit leben müssen.

Manchmal, wenn er die Augen schloss, kam es ihm vor als wäre er noch immer in diesem Bett. Er konnte beinahe die Schmerzen fühlen, die seine Muskeln durchzuckten und Voldemorts Gelächter hören, während sein Verstand gegen den Instinkt ankämpfte, sich zu wehren oder zu fliehen. Er rieb über seine Handgelenke und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl unbarmherzig kalter Finger, die sie umschlossen, während der Schwarzmagier sich Befriedigung verschaffte. Es kümmerte Voldemort nicht, wenn Tigris sich wehrte. Es schien fast, als genoss er es.

Warum konnte er die Erinnerungen nicht einfach in eine Schublade schieben und ignorieren, wie er es mit so vielen anderen unangenehmen Dingen getan hatte? Warum wiederholten sie sich immer wieder in seinen Gedanken? Es machte Tigris zornig, dass er es nicht unter Kontrolle bekam. So viele andere Dinge lagen außerhalb seiner Kontrolle, zumindest seine eigenen Gedanken sollten sich seinem Willen unterwerfen! Zumindest seine Entscheidungen sollten von dem bestimmt werden, was er wollte, und nicht von solch dummen Gefühlen, die andere in ihm wachgerufen hatten. Die Realität sah jedoch anders aus, sein eigener Körper verriet ihn.

Tigris packte eine Kopie der Schriftrolle und die Tränkezutaten in seine Tasche und verschloss sie. Sie schrumpfte, und er steckte sie in seine Robe. Es war Zeit zu gehen.

o

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass sich noch mehr in dieser Kammer versteckt."

Tigris fuhr herum, gerade, als die Tür sich verschloss. Snape grinste schief, selbstzufrieden.

„Was tun Sie hier?", entfuhr es Tigris ohne nachzudenken.

„Das sollte ich wohl besser dich fragen.", entgegnete Snape seidig. „Ich bin hier, weil in der nächsten halben Stunde das heutige Training anfängt, so wie immer. Deine Anwesenheit hier hingegen ist höchst dubios, insbesondere wenn sie Geheimtüren in diesem Raum einschließt."

Tigris presste verärgert die Lippen zusammen. „Das geht sie nicht das geringste an. Ich habe McGonagall gesagt, dass ich einen Grund habe, hier zu sein."

„Ja, um mit mir zu reden. Was sie sehr verwundert hat, da ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass ich deinen Vater besuche. Ich konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass du lediglich nichts davon wusstest. Denkst du niemals über solche Sachen nach, wenn du schon so durchschaubare Lügen erfindest?"

Tigris starrte den Tränkemeister böse an. Nein, er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht.

Snape ging an ihm vorbei und strich mit der Hand über die Wand, hinter der sich die Tür erneut verborgen hatte. „Also, was ist hier hinter?"

„Ich werde es Ihnen nicht sagen.", sagte Tigris kühl.

Snape grinste. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich es nicht herausfinden werde." Er beugte sich zu Tigris. „Du riechst nach altem Pergament und Tränkezutaten. Ich habe mich immer gewundert, wie du an die Zutaten für den Bindetrank gekommen bist."

„Wie... Woher wollen Sie wissen..."

„Junge.", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Ich bin ein Alchemist. Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich mir diesen Trank nicht genauer anschauen würde, wenn ich eine Probe davon in die Hände bekomme."

Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte Snape den Trank gegeben, damit er die neuen Mitglieder der Schattengemeinschaft einweihen konnte, da er selbst dazu keine Zeit hatte. Er musste zu seiner Schande gestehen, dass ihm nie der Gedanke gekommen war, dass Snape irgendetwas anderes damit anfangen würde. „Und, fanden Sie ihn interessant?", fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

In Snapes Augen glitzerte es. „Oh ja. Es ist mir bisher nicht vollständig gelungen, ihn zu entschlüsseln, was ich höchst faszinierend finde. Du könntest mir nicht vielleicht das Rezept geben, oder?"

Tigris lachte ungläubig. „Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

„Zu schade, dann wird es wohl noch etwas länger dauern, bis ich genau weiß, wie er funktioniert." Snape grinste und Tigris fiel etwas auf.

„Sie sehen anders aus.", sagte er stirnrunzelnd. Er betrachtete den Tränkemeister eingehender. „Haben Sie etwas mit Ihren Zähnen gemacht?"

Snape grinste erneut und dabei kam eine Reihe vollkommen gerader weißer Zähne zum Vorschein. „Ich kann diese Frage ehrlich verneinen. Aber du hast recht, ich habe den aussehensverändernden Zauber verändert." Snape schwenkte seinen Stab und eine Reihe verblassender Narben erschien auf der rechten Seite seines Gesichts, von wo sie über seinen Hals liefen und unter dem Kragen seiner Robe verschwanden. Zur gleichen Zeit gewann sein Gesicht eine gesündere Farbe.

„Sehen Sie wirklich so aus?", fragte Tigris überrascht. „Wie...?"

„Dein Bruder ist ein wirklich beeindruckender Heiler.", sagte Snape.

„Sie sind meinem Vorschlag gefolgt...", sagte Tigris. Er grinste durch eine plötzliche Eingebung. „Das bedeutet, Sie schulden mir was, nicht wahr?"

„Wir reden besser nicht darüber, was du mir schuldest.", schnappte Snape.

Tigris runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Snape starrte ihn mit leicht verengten Augen an, dann sprach er erneut den Zauber, der seine Narben verbarg. „Wie sagtest du vorhin so schön... das geht dich nicht das geringste an. Du solltest gehen, bevor Minerva merkt, dass du noch hier bist. Die Burg hat nun nachts verstärkte Schutzzauber. Benutz meine Feuerstelle, um zu gehen."

Tigris zögerte, aber ihm war klar, dass Snape recht hatte. Das Gespräch ließ ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm zurück.

„Geh, Junge.", sagte Snape. „Du bist bereits zu lange hier."

„Ja, in Ordnung.", sagte Tigris. Er maß Snape noch mit einem langen Blick, dann ging er.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Imobilus, Dax, Giftschnecke, Roman, Nissa7, Reditus Mortis, Sancte-Diabolus, Spellwinder, Liriel2006, Milli93, Kathlcat, Darkangel-Luzifel, Harrys dunkle Seite, noni3, Saleru, Paki, Strega79, vege, tatze 85, LunaNigra  
_

_Reviewantworten gibt es wie immer im Forum! _


	27. SdWCh21: Draco dormiens

_Disclaimer:_

_**Wenn du dann fragst, gehört der Potti mir...**_

_Qqqqqqq!_

_**...und ich dann sag, nicht mal nach zehn Bier...**_

_Gibt's hier irgendwo ein tiefes, tiefes Loch?_

_**...dann wirst du versteeeehen, er gehöört Joaaanne...**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl 

21. Draco dormiens

„Hör auf die Schaufenster anzustarren, du eitler Kerl."

Draco lachte. „Ich sehe nicht mich selbst an."

Hilda errötete ein wenig. Draco mochte keine Muggelkleidung, aber er musste zugeben, dass die engen Jeans Hildas hübsche Beine sehr vorteilhaft zu Geltung brachten. Er musste sich bemühen, sie nicht zu lange anzustarren.

Draco mochte Hilda, und es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie etwas von ihm wollte, aber er hatte sich bisher nicht dazu durchringen können, etwas mit ihr anzufangen. Sie war schließlich muggelgeboren und lebte in der Muggelwelt. Was, wenn Fiona recht hatte, und sie eine Muggelkrankheit in sich trug? Er mochte sie, aber es gab so viele Bedenken.

Bislang war es bei einer guten Freundschaft geblieben. Sie gingen hin und wieder zusammen essen, so wie heute. Immer öfter in Restaurants, die an der Grenze zur Muggelwelt lagen, denn Hilda mochte die internationalen Speisen, die dort häufig angeboten wurden. Das italienische Restaurant, in dem sie an diesem Tag gewesen waren, war es wert gewesen. Draco fragte sich, was sein Vater dazu sagen würde, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass sich der Wein eines Muggelwirtes mit dem seines Weingutes messen konnte.

Hilda hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Was machst du dieses Wochenende, hm? Candace und ich wollen uns Wakehurst Place ansehen, du könntest mitkommen."

Das war ein anderes Problem, sie versuchte immer, ihn dazu zu überreden, Zeit in der Muggelwelt zu verbringen.

„Ich habe Familienangelegenheiten, um die ich mich kümmern muss."

Hilda rollte mit den Augen. „Manchmal komme ich mir vor, als wäre ich irgendwie in ‚Der Pate' geraten, wenn ich mit dir rede." Sie senkte ihre Stimme verschwörerisch. „_Lass mich dir ein Angebot machen, dass du nicht ablehnen kannst..._"

Draco sah sie verständnislos an.

Sie lachte. „Du bist so ein unverbesserlicher... _Zauberer_."

Draco zog eine Braue hoch. „Was erwartest du soll ich darauf antworten? Ich kann dir schwerlich widersprechen."

Hilda schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Trinken wir noch einen im Imp, oder willst du gleich nach Hause?"

Draco zögerte einen Moment, aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Klar, warum nicht?"

o

„...und dann fragt er sie: Gibt es was, was ich für dich tun kann?, und sie antwortet: Ja, ich hätte gern einen Zungenkuss."

Sie lachten, und Hilda spuckte ihren Mund voll Feuerwhisky fast über den Tisch. Einige der anderen Gäste warfen ihnen missbilligende Blicke zu. Draco seufzte innerlich. Morgen würde ihm sein Vater wieder einen seiner Vorträge über das angemessene Benehmen eines Malfoy halten.

Sollte er doch. Draco genoss Hildas ungehemmte Art, die Weise, auf die sie Witze machen konnte, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, was andere davon hielten. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, was andere von ihr dachten oder was morgen im Prophet stehen würde. Das war so erfrischend an Muggelgeborenen. Die reinblütigen Hexen, die er kannte, würden sich nie so verhalten. Sie hatten viel zu viel Angst, in welches Licht es sie rücken würde. Das Erscheinungsbild war das Alpha und das Omega. Draco verzog das Gesicht und trank sein Glas leer. So sehr er es auch verabscheute, er musste an sein eigenes Erscheinungsbild denken.

„Lass uns gehen, es ist schon spät geworden.", sagte er.

Hilda verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht aber nickte. Draco legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch.

„Ich bringe dich noch zum Leaky Cauldron. Nach all dem Alkohol fährst du besser mit dem Bus."

„Ja, Daddy.", sagte sie augenrollend, aber nahm seinen Arm. „Es ist so schön, mit einem Gentleman auszugehen."

„Wenn man mit einer Lady ausgeht, muss man sich auch wie ein Gentleman verhalten."

Hilda lachte erneut. Sie verließen das Lokal. Es war bereits dunkel draußen. Draco musste einen Moment überlegen, bis er in die richtige Gasse nach Diagon Alley einbog. Er ging nur noch selten längere Strecken zu Fuß.

„Hier sind keine Ladys.", sagte sie. „Nur ich. Ladies sind solche alten Schachteln, die auf ihren Stühlen sitzen, als hätten sie einen Stock verschluckt, und mit abgespreiztem kleinen Finger ihre Teetassen halten."

Draco räusperte sich, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was seine Mutter dazu sagen würde. „Ich würde dich niemals eine alte Schachtel nennen.", sagte er bemüht ernsthaft.

„Das hoffe ich doch wohl." Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Komm mit zu mir nach Hause, Draco."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. „Hilda...", sagte er dann.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn. „Komm...", sagte sie lächelnd. „Du bist morgen früh auch ganz bestimmt zuhause für deine _wichtigen_ Familienangelegenheiten. Ich verspreche dir es wird sich lohnen."

Draco löste sich behutsam aus ihrer Umarmung. „Das ist wirklich keine gute Idee, Hilda."

Sie starrte ihn an und ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Was ist das Problem, bin ich nicht gut genug für dich?"

„Wir sind Kollegen...", benutzte er die erstbeste Ausrede.

Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Komm mir nicht mit dieser Scheiße, Draco Malfoy. Das hat dich bisher doch auch nie gestört." Sie musterte ihn. „Ah, aber ich sehe schon... das war etwas anderes, nicht wahr? Das waren _echte_ Hexen."

Draco schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er entgegnen sollte.

„Mist, ich hätte auf die anderen hören sollen." Sie stieß ihn von sich. „Du bigotter Scheißkerl, du kannst mich mal. Ich dachte, du wärst anders."

„Hilda...", sagte Draco hilflos. „Es ist nichts gegen dich..."

Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern, aber sie bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Ich kann alleine nach Hause gehen.", sagte sie steif. „Spar dir die Höflichkeit. Ich hab mich heute schon genug zum Narren gemacht." Sie stolperte, aber fing sich, und ging.

Bevor Draco sich aus seiner Starre reißen konnte, war sie um die Ecke der Gasse verschwunden. Draco schloss die Augen. Das war voraussehbar gewesen, aber er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Er hatte es vor ihr nicht für immer geheim halten können. Sie war schließlich keine dumme Hexe. Warum verdammt musste sie ihn fragen? Alles war doch gut so gewesen, wie es war! „Verdammt.", sagte er laut. Dann seufzte er und griff seinen Stab um zu apparieren. Vielleicht war es am Besten so. Es wäre eh nie etwas daraus geworden.

Er war kurz davor, den Zauber zu sprechen, als er einen Schrei hörte. Einen Moment lang war er erstarrt, dann rannte er in die Richtung des Geräusches. Die schlecht beleuchteten Gassen erschienen ihm wie ein Irrgarten, aber die Frau schrie erneut, und er fand die richtige Richtung. Was war er für ein Idiot gewesen, Hilda um diese Zeit allein gehen zu lassen!

Er bog um eine weitere Ecke und fand vor sich exakt was er befürchtet hatte. Vor ihm waren zwei Männer, an die er sich aus dem Lokal erinnerte. Einer von ihnen hatte Hilda gepackt, aber sein blaues Auge bezeugte, dass es ihm nicht leicht gelungen war. Sie kämpfte noch immer gegen ihn an.

Der zweite Mann grinste, als er Draco sah. „Hallo, Malfoy.", sagte er. „Willst du was von der Schlammblutschlampe abhaben?"

Draco richtete seinen Stab auf ihn. „Lasst sie gehen!"

„Nicht doch...", sagte der Mann spöttisch. Er packte Hildas Haare. „Sieh dir doch an, wie sie aussieht. Sie bettelt geradezu darum."

Draco hob seinen Stab, aber im selben Moment traf ihn ein Lähmzauber in den Rücken. Er verfluchte seine Gedankenlosigkeit. Ein weiterer Mann trat neben ihm und trat ihn in den Magen. „Hast du etwa gedacht, wir lassen uns von dir den Spaß verderben, Muggelfreund?"

Draco kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an und versuchte, sich genug zu konzentrieren, um den Zauber zu lösen. Er hatte seinen Stab noch immer in der Hand. Hilda schrie erneut und trat nach dem Mann, der ihr gegenüber stand, ihn nur knapp verfehlend.

Ein Zauber zischte an ihm vorbei und traf den Mann neben ihm. Er fiel bewusstlos neben Draco zu Boden.

„Verdammt, was...", fluchte der Mann, der Hilda hielt.

Draco schaffte es endlich, den Zauber zu durchbrechen und er verhexte den zweiten Mann.

Hilda wand sich im Griff des dritten Mannes und traf ihn mit dem Hinterkopf, ihm zielsicher die Nase brechend. Kurz darauf betäubte ihn ein zweiter Zauber ihres unbekannten Helfers.

Eine braunhaarige Frau in Aurorroben trat in die Gasse. Sie betrachtete die drei Männer prüfend und sah dann auf Draco herunter.

„Wenn das nicht mein kleiner Cousin ist. Hast dir ja einigen Ärger eingehandelt."

Draco starrte sie an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sie einordnen konnte. „Nymphadora.", sagte er dann.

„Ich ziehe Tonks vor.", sagte sie kühl. Sie ging zu Hilda und legte ihr besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung, Mädchen?"

„Sie haben meinen Stab zerbrochen.", flüsterte Hilda. Sie sah Tonks mit großen Augen an, als könne sie noch nicht ganz begreifen, was passiert war. Dann ließ sie sich von ihr in eine Umarmung ziehen und begann zu schluchzen.

„Schsch...", sagte Tonks, ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streichend. „Die Bastarde werden in Null Komma Nichts in Askaban verrotten."

Draco kam taumelnd auf die Füße. Er sah die beiden Frauen an und plötzlich erfüllte ihn Panik. „Bitte, Tonks...", sagte er. „Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt..."

Ein Ausdruck der Abneigung huschte über das Gesicht seiner Cousine. „Keine Sorge.", sagte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Geh, ich kümmere mich darum."

„Wirklich?", sagte er erleichtert. „Merlin, ich weiß nicht, wie..."

„Spar dir das.", unterbrach sie ihn kalt. „Ich kenne deinen Vater, das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich dir helfe. Ich denke trotzdem, du bist ein erbärmlicher Feigling. Aber falls du jemals ein wenig Courage in dir entdecken solltest... es gibt Leute, die dir helfen können. Leute, denen du auch einiges helfen könntest. Das nächste Mal bin ich vielleicht nicht zufällig in der Nähe, wenn so etwas passiert. Denk mal darüber nach. Wenn du dich wirklich bedanken willst... du weißt, wo Hogwarts liegt. Dumbledore ist immer in seinem Büro, so sagt man jedenfalls."

Draco starrte sie an, aber dann apparierte er, ohne noch mehr darüber nachzudenken.

o

Tonks sah auf die Stelle, an der Draco verschwunden war und verzog bitter den Mund. „Ich hoffe, du behältst recht, alter Mann.", murmelte sie. Dann zog sie Hilda an sich. „Ist ja gut. Es ist vorbei."

Sie schwenkte ihren Stab und sah dem weißen Vogel nach, wie er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Manchmal verabscheute sie die Zaubererwelt.

o

Draco spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, dann sah er auf und starrte auf sein Spiegelbild über dem Waschbecken. Es war, als würde er einen Geist sehen, er erkannte sich selbst in diesem Gesicht nicht wieder.

Was macht es für einen Unterschied?, fragte ein ärgerlicher Teil von ihm selbst. Es war nicht so, als wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass solche Dinge passierten.

_Ich denke trotzdem, du bist ein erbärmlicher Feigling_, erklang Tonks Stimme in seinen Gedanken. Er schlug die Faust in das verhasste Bild und der Spiegel schrie.

o

Tigris rührte die bläuliche Masse in seinem Kessel langsam im Uhrzeigersinn. Magie vibrierte in der Luft. Er hatte sich entschieden, den Trank in dem alten Tränkelabor nahe der Ahnenkammer zu brauen, da er dort sicher sein konnte, dass ihm nicht eins seiner Familienmitglieder ungebeten über den Weg lief. Er konnte spüren, dass das Haus es mochte, ein unbeabsichtigter Vorteil. Während er das Ritual durchführte, floss seine Magie durch den Raum, und so nah am Zentrum des Gebäudes vermischte sich ihre Magie miteinander. Dass es nicht mehr lange bis Litha war schadete wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Zu seinem Glück war sein Vater gerade nicht in England, oder er hätte bestimmt gemerkt, dass etwas vor sich ging. Tigris hatte jedoch bewusst gewartet, bis Lucius zu dem Kongress der Schulräte nach Frankreich aufgebrochen war, da er nicht von ihm gestört werden wollte.

Gegenüber seinem Vater zu erklären, warum er einen Trank wie diesen braute, gehörte ganz und gar nicht zu Tigris' Plänen.

Schließlich erreichte der Trank die letzte Phase und seine Farbe wandelte sich zu einem intensiven Blau. Tigris nahm den Trank vom Feuer und schöpfte eine Kelle daraus. Sobald der Trank abgekühlt war, war er unbrauchbar. Tigris musste nur zwölf Schluck des frischen Trankes trinken, damit er wirkte.

Er nahm den ersten Schluck und spuckte das Gebräu benahe wieder aus. Es schmeckte widerwärtig. Schlimmer als alles, was Snape jemals gebraut hatte, und das schloss einige sehr abscheuliche Mixturen mit ein. Tigris unterdrückte den Brechreiz und atmete tief durch. Er konnte nun aufhören, und das Ganze war umsonst gewesen, oder er konnte sich überwinden und hoffen, dass er keinen Fehler beim Brauen gemacht hatte. Schließlich rang er sich durch und trank langsam einen Schluck nach dem anderen, bis dass er auch den zwölften hinuntergezwungen hatte.

Sein Magen rebellierte und es kostete all seine Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht zu übergeben. Tigris sank langsam zu Boden und atmete langsam und gleichmäßig, bis die Übelkeit etwas nachließ. Es würde wohl eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder etwas essen konnte.

Während Tigris sich beruhigte, hatte der Rest des Trankes sich giftgrün verfärbt und begann unheilverkündend zu brodeln. Tigris ließ ihn mit einem „Evanesco" verschwinden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Es ging ihm wieder etwas besser, das sprach dafür. Endgültig würde er es aber erst wissen, wenn er Voldemort das nächste Mal gegenüber stand.

o

Der nächste Überfall verlief gut, nicht zuletzt weil Tigris mit Genuss seinen Ärger an den Auroren ausließ. Er hatte mit voller Absicht einen Aurorenstandort inmitten eines Dorfes gewählt. Es war ein kleinlicher Racheakt, aber es gereichte ihm zum Vorteil, denn die Auroren waren vollkommen überrascht. Das Überraschungsmoment führte dazu, dass auch die schnell eintreffende Verstärkung nur noch Leichen vorfand. Es hatte einige tote Zivilisten gegeben, aber dadurch, dass die Todesser sich schnell zurückzogen, hielt sich dieser Kollateralschaden in Grenzen. Insgesamt war Tigris mit dem Verlauf der Aktion sehr zufrieden. Er hatte es nie gemocht, wenn Zivilisten zu Schaden kamen, aber diesmal hatte er es in Kauf genommen, um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Es freute ihn, dass es sich im Rahmen gehalten hatte.

Dennoch trat er dem Dunklen Lord nicht gelassen gegenüber. Es war das erste Mal, dass es keine Rolle spielte, ob er erfolgreich gewesen war oder nicht. Tigris wusste, dass das Resultat in jedem Fall unerfreulich sein würde. Er erkannte ungehalten, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, Lob zu empfangen, wenn seine Anschläge gut verliefen – und das taten sie meistens. Er vertraute dem Lord offenbar zumindest soweit, dass er von ihm Fairness erwartete, selbst wenn er rational wusste, dass das lächerlich war.

Nun, der Dunkle Lord war Tigris gegenüber eigentlich immer fair gewesen, aus seiner Sicht. Tigris fragte sich, wann er die Sicht des Dunklen Lords als gegeben anerkannt hatte. Der Lord war sehr leicht zu enttäuschen, und die Strafen dafür waren immer drakonisch. Erfolge ernteten die meiste Zeit nicht mehr als einige wohlwollende Worte. Trotzdem war Tigris irgendwie zu dem absurden Schluss gelangt, dies sei _fair_. War er wirklich so blind?

Tigris verbannte diese Gedanken, während das Treffen voranschritt. Er bekam das Lob, das er erwartet hatte. Nicht nur das, der Lord nannte ihn zum ersten Mal vor allen anderen seinen treusten Diener – einen Titel, der bislang Bellatrix vorbehalten gewesen war. Sie war noch nicht wieder von ihrem Auftrag zurückgekehrt.

Zuvor hatte Tigris dies mit Stolz erfüllt, und er hatte die neidischen Blicke genossen, die ihm zugeworfen wurden. Neid und Furcht. Das war Macht, oder? Nun jedoch, als hätte sich ein Schleier gelüftet, erkannte er die Zwietracht, die es säte. Keiner der Todesser traute dem anderen. Die in den höheren Rängen wussten, dass nur ein kleiner Fehltritt einem anderen den Aufstieg ermöglichen konnte, und sie beobachteten argwöhnisch, wer von ihren Untergebenen dabei war, in der Gunst des Lords aufzusteigen. Die weiter unten neideten den anderen die Freiheiten und den Einfluss – schließlich waren es nicht ihre Anführer, die zumeist dafür verflucht wurden, wenn etwas schief ging – zumindest nicht vor der gesamten Versammlung. Der Dunkle Lord schien seinen Favoriten zuzuhören, ihnen zu vertrauen – ohne Zweifel warteten in der neuen Weltordnung Macht und Reichtümer auf sie. Als Konsequenz daraus waren sie bei den meisten anderen Todessern verhasst. Teile und herrsche – der Lord konnte sich sicher sein, dass seine Leute sich niemals gegen ihn verschwören würden. Selbst wenn sie es versuchen sollten, einer würde sie immer verraten, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.

o

„Bleib, Aqrabi.", sagte der Dunkle Lord, als die restlichen Todesser apparierten.

Tigris hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er dem Schwarzmagier in den Turm hinauf folgte. Nun war der Moment gekommen, an dem sich zeigen würde, ob er erfolgreich gewesen war.

„Noch immer so zögerlich?", meinte Voldemort amüsiert, als Tigris innehielt, bevor er das Schlafzimmer betrat. Er trat hinter ihn und strich mit seinen kalten Fingern über Tigris' Nacken. Zur gleichen Zeit verschwand Tigris' Kleidung. Anscheinend war der Lord heute ungeduldig. „Denk an die Macht, die ich dir verleihe.", zischte Voldemort. Selbst sein Atem war kalt, als er über Tigris' Haut strich. Tigris bebte unwillkürlich, als die Hände des dunklen Zauberers ihn berührten. „Ich habe dich über all meine anderen Gefolgsleute erhoben.", sagte Voldemort. „Du bist der einzige, den ich würdig befunden habe... ich habe in dir ein Potential gesehen, über sie alle hinaus zu wachsen, und das wirst du..."

Tigris verbiss sich die Frage, ob er es auch in Bellatrix gesehen hatte. Er war froh, in diesem Moment offen Okklumentik anwenden zu können. Er dachte eine Menge, was Voldemort nicht gefallen würde.

„So einzigartig, so kräftig." Voldemorts gespaltene Zunge züngelte über Tigris Schulter und seine kalten Arme umschlangen ihn. „Crucio." Er sagte es fast liebevoll.

Tigris schrie auf und wand sich in Voldemorts Umarmung, als glühender Schmerz jede Faser seines Körpers in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Als der Schmerz schließlich wich fand er sich auf dem Bett wieder und der Dunkle Lord sah auf ihn hinunter.

„Du siehst aus wie eines von Caravaggios Gemälden. Makellos.", sagte er. „Ich könnte die ganze Nacht damit verbringen, deine Magie zu schmecken."

Tigris zitterte noch immer vom Nachhall des Cruciatus, aber er wusste, es würde nicht der letzte bleiben. Voldemort hatte nicht gescherzt, als er gesagt hatte, dass er es genoss, seine Schreie zu hören. Der Schwarzmagier beugte sich zu ihm herunter und plötzlich veränderte sich alles, so abrupt, dass Tigris nach Luft schnappte.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen war es nicht mehr der schlangengleiche Magier, der sich über ihn beugte, sondern Schemen pulsierender Energie. Es faszinierte Tigris und stieß ihn zugleich ab. Der Kern des Schemens war reinstes Schwarz, doch Blitze grellster Farbe durchzuckten ihn. Von ihm ausgehend, wie ein Spinnennetz, zogen sich Fäden unterschiedlichster Farbe in alle Richtungen, aber sie alle verfärbten sich zu Schwarz, bevor sie den Kern erreichten.

Wie durch einen Schleier konnte Tigris fühlen, wie der Schwarzmagier ihn berührte, aber er nahm es kaum war. Obwohl er wusste, was geschah, spielte es nicht wirklich eine Rolle. Es war, als geschehe es mit einer anderen Person, der er von Weitem zusah.

Die Energie über ihm verdichtete sich und umhüllte ihn. Silbrige Streifen, die Tigris erst nach einem Moment als seine eigene Magie erkannte, vermischten sich mit ihr und wurden in sie hineingezogen. Als Tigris erkannte, was das bedeutete, erfüllte ihn unbändiger Zorn. Voldemort stahl seine Magie! Plötzlich ergab alles, was der Schwarzmagier gesagt hatte, Sinn. Darum hatte er ihn in sein Bett geholt! Tigris' Magie flackerte wütend auf und kämpfte für einen Augenblick gegen die parasitische Wesenheit an, aber blieb erfolglos. Was immer Voldemort getan hatte, war zu stark um es ohne weiteres zu durchbrechen. Tigris wusste, dass es nur zeitweilig war, die Energie die er verlor würde sich regenerieren. Dennoch... wie konnte er es wagen! War das das Geheimnis hinter Voldemorts Macht? Diebstahl von anderen?

Nein, das konnte nicht stimmen. Als er der Energie zusah, wusste Tigris, dass sie nicht von Dauer war. Sie würde Voldemort nur für kurze Zeit stärken, bevor sie sich verflüchtigte. Was der Schwarzmagier getan hatte war dauerhafter, komplizierter als dieberische Sexmagie. Es musste etwas mit den Fasern zu tun haben, die von seiner Aura ausgingen. Tigris wusste aus Slytherins Erinnerungen, dass eine Aura wie diese einzigartig war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was dazu führte. Es war fast, als sei sie in Hunderte von Teilen gespalten, deren Kraft sich in Voldemorts Körper vereinigte. Wie konnte ein Wesen überhaupt so existieren?

Ein gleißender Schmerz durchzuckte Tigris und zur gleichen Zeit wurde er plötzlich von Erinnerungsfetzen überschwemmt, gemischt mit Magie, die seinen Geist mit Ekstase erfüllte.

Eine gleißende Wüste. Er diskutierte mit dunkelhäutigen Zauberern über Arithmantik und Zauber, so alt, dass sie bereits als Mythos galten. Inmitten der Erinnerung wusste er mit einer brillanten Klarheit, worüber sie sprachen. Er verstand die Mysterien dieser Zauber mit einer einzigartigen Einsicht, wie er sie nie zuvor verspürt hatte. DIES war das Wissen, das er immer ersehnt hatte. Es würde ihm zu wahrer Größe verhelfen, ihm ermöglichen, Dinge zu erreichen, die kein Zauberer zuvor erreicht hatte...

Die Kerker von Hogwarts, kalt und dunkel, während in ihm das Bedürfnis brannte, sich zu beweisen. Noch verachteten die reinblütigen Zauberer ihn für seine Herkunft. Bald schon würden sie eines besseren belehrt werden.

Der scharfe Geruch von Rauch, vermischt mit Blut und Magie. Er sprach einen Cruciatus und lachte, als Hochgefühl ihn erfüllte. Je mehr dunkle Magie er anwendete, desto mehr liebte er sie. Er wusste, nichts und niemand konnte sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Seine Macht war grenzenlos. Tigris wusste, es waren nicht seine Gefühle, doch er erkannte sich in ihnen wieder. Er musste sich bewusst daran erinnern, dass dies ein Abgrund war, in dem er für immer untergehen würde, damit er nicht in ihnen versank. Es war so einfach, sich nur fallen zu lassen. Das war es, was der Zauberer über ihm vor langer Zeit getan hatte, ohne es jemals zu bereuen. Einen Moment lang, erfüllt von Lust und dem Hunger nach mehr, war es schwer zu verstehen, warum das falsch war.

Die Erinnerungen durchflossen Tigris in rascher Abfolge, begleitet von Gefühlen, die ihn fast überwältigten. Der Geist des Dunklen Lords lag ihm offen. Er brauchte nur die Hand auszustrecken, und er würde alles wissen, was er wissen wollte. Es sollte einfach sein, aber Tigris sah sich unfähig, es zu tun. Es war zu viel, viel zu viel. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er zuerst tun wollte... Jene Erinnerung noch einmal sehen, vollständig verstehen, was der Lord in ihr gedacht hatte... und das würde er, er würde die kalte Brillanz für einen Augenblick teilen, die diesen Magier so mächtig hatte werden lassen... Tigris wusste, Voldemort besaß etwas, was er niemals haben würde, und er beneidete ihn so sehr dafür. Der Schwarzmagier BEGRIFF die Zusammenhänge der ältesten Zauber mit einer traumtänzerischen Sicherheit, die in seinem Blut liegen musste. Tigris erinnerte sich vage, dass Slytherin genauso gewesen war. Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte.

Mit was für einem Vorsatz hatte er noch einmal diese Verbindung ins Leben gerufen? Tigris erinnerte sich nicht mehr. Genuss überwog bei weitem die Schmerzen, die sein Körper empfand, als er in eine weitere Erinnerung eintauchte. Tief aus seinem Unterbewusstsein tauchte die Erinnerung auf, dass er hatte herausfinden wollen, wie er Voldemort vernichten konnte. Dies vernichten? Niemals wieder fühlen, was er so sehr vermisst hatte, das wahre Verständnis für all die neue Magie, die ihn umgab? Dies war doch, was er immer gewollt hatte. Es aufzugeben war einfach lächerlich.

o

Später in dieser Nacht lag Tigris in seinem Bett in Malfoy Manor und dachte über die Ereignisse des Tages nach. Er hatte Voldemort schlafend zurückgelassen, offensichtlich erschöpft. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass ihm bewusst war, was geschehen war.

Einen Moment lang kämpften zwiespältige Gefühle in ihm. Er hatte die Gelegenheit gehabt, es zu beenden, und sie nicht wahrgenommen. Aber was brachte es ihm denn, Voldemort jetzt umzubringen? Jetzt, wo er endlich nicht mehr nur sein Spielzeug war? Wo er endlich die Oberhand in diesem Spiel gewonnen hatte?

Tigris lächelte. Er wusste mit unerfindlicher Sicherheit, er konnte dies so oft tun wie er wollte, und der Dunkle Lord würde niemals etwas erfahren. Allein in dieser Nacht hatte er bereits Wissen gewonnen, von dem er nie zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er wusste zwar noch immer nicht, wie er Voldemort töten konnte, aber das hatte Zeit. Nun hatte er den Schlüssel in der Hand, es zu tun, wann immer er wollte. Es würde ihm nicht das Geringste bringen, es nun zu tun.

Flüchtig tauchte der Gedanke auf, dass er beschlossen hatte aufzuhören. Warum? Er war bereits ein Mörder, nichts würde entschuldigen, was er bereits getan hatte... und im Grunde war es ihm auch egal. Er hatte den Kampf an diesem Morgen genossen, so wie alle Kämpfe zuvor. Es hatte nichts mit Dunkler Magie zu tun, oder mit einem Bedürfnis, Voldemort zu beeindrucken. Tigris genoss einfach den Rausch eines guten Kampfes. Das war bereits so gewesen, als er noch Harry gewesen war, nur dass er damals alleine für die ‚gute' Seite gekämpft hatte, gegen die ‚Bösen' eben. Er hatte sich vorgemacht, dass er es nicht aus Spaß an der Sache getan hatte. Doch wie oft hatte er einfachere, sicherere Wege ausgeschlagen, nur um sich selbst ins Abenteuer stürzen zu können? Wenn damals Menschen gestorben waren, war es Gerechtigkeit, nicht Mord, aber das Adrenalin in seinen Adern hatte deshalb nicht weniger gesungen. Letztendlich lag der Unterschied allein in Semantik.

Tigris lachte. Da war noch immer diese nagende kleine Stimme, die er in seinen Gedanken ‚Harry' getauft hatte, die ihm sagte, das er den falschen Weg einschlug. Aber er hatte Harry schon vor langer Zeit hinter sich gelassen. Er konnte nicht mehr sein, was er einst war, es war viel, viel zu spät dafür. Was er getan hatte, das Leben das er führte, war unverzeihlich, in buchstäblichster Weise. Also warum sollte er versuchen, etwas daran zu ändern? Warum nach etwas streben, was er niemals erreichen konnte? Er hatte den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt in der Hand. Warum sollte er diese einmalige Gelegenheit verschenken? Tigris lachte erneut, und nur ein Hauch Bitterkeit war in seiner Stimme. Er würde ihn erst einmal am Leben lassen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: LunaNigra, Dax, Pady, Imobilus, roman, Milli 93, HermyBookworm, Giftschnecke, tatze85, LuJo, strega79, caringangel, spellwinder!_

_Reviewantworten gibt's wie immer im Forum. _


	28. SdWCh22: Good Intentions

_Disclaimer:_

_Harry Potter gehört mir. Mit gehört mir meine ich, er gehört mir nicht. Harry Potter gehört gänzlich und vollkommen Joanne K. Rowling. Aber wir alle bewundern Joanne, und heißt das nicht letztendlich, tatsächlich gehört er uns allen? Die Antwort ist Nein._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

22. Good Intentions

_Draco rannte, umgeben von den lächerlichen Papiervögeln, die seine Mutter mit solcher Vorliebe faltete, und sie verbargen ihn vor Tigris' Blick. _

_Tigris schrie ihm nach, stehen zu bleiben, aber sein Bruder hörte nicht auf ihn. Um Tigris herum schlängelte sich Sarin und zischte zornig. Tigris fühlte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Warum hörte Draco niemals auf ihn, wenn es darauf ankam? Wusste er nicht, dass niemand mehr als Tigris das Recht hatte, Gehorsam zu verlangen?_

_Sarin sauste Draco nach, und holte ihn schließlich ein. Sie schlang sich um seine Beine und brachte ihn zu Fall. _

_Tigris schlenderte ihr nach und sah schließlich lächelnd auf Draco hinunter. _

„_Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass dein Widerstand zwecklos ist?", fragte er amüsiert. _

_Plötzlich stürzten sich alle Papiervögel in der Luft wie ein erzürnter Bienenschwarm auf ihn, aber Tigris lachte nur und winkte mit der Hand. Die Vögel gingen in Flammen auf. Als die Luft sich klärte, war Draco verschwunden und Tigris wurde mit Entsetzen klar, dass er mit den Vögeln zusammen zu Asche zerfallen war. Er schrie. _

Tigris erwachte keuchend und suchte unwillkürlich in seinem Geist nach der Verbindung zu seinem Bruder. Er beruhigte sich erst, als er sie in normaler Stärke fühlen konnte und sicher war, dass Draco friedlich in dem Raum nebenan schlief.

Die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klicken, und seine Mutter trat ein. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie leise. „Ich hörte dich schreien."

„Ja.", antwortete er, und strich sich fahrig über den Kopf. „Nur ein Alptraum."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wenn überhaupt noch besorgter.

„Man sagt, die Träume vor Litha zeigen die Zukunft... Ich habe heute Nacht auch nicht gut geschlafen. Ich fürchte, uns stehen schlimme Zeiten bevor..."

Tigris lachte unsicher. „Das sind doch Ammenmärchen, Mutter. Alles ist in Ordnung. Es war nur ein Traum."

Sie atmete tief durch, blass in ihrem weißen Nachthemd. „Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur dieses Gefühl... es verfolgt mich schon seit Monaten." Sie rang die Hände. „Manchmal frage ich mich... man hat mir immer erzählt, Großmutter hatte die Gabe der Wahrsage... ich habe es nie geglaubt."

„Und zu Recht.", sagte Tigris ärgerlich. „Du weißt doch, dass das Unsinn ist, Mutter."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen. „Versprich mir nur, vorsichtig zu sein, Tigris. Bitte."

Er lächelte ihr zu. „Bin ich das nicht immer?" Auf ihren Blick hin schüttelte er den Kopf. „Fein, fein, ich verspreche es."

Als sie gegangen war, lehnte er sich in die Kissen zurück. Merlin, nicht mehr lange, und sie würde sich in ein paranoides altes Weib verwandeln. Prophetische Träume... was für ein Quatsch.

Dennoch fand er keinen Schlaf mehr in dieser Nacht.

o

Draco beobachte Hilda verstohlen, während sie arbeitete. In den Wochen nach dem Vorfall mit Tonks war sie ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Durch vorsichtiges Fragen hatte er herausgefunden, dass sie sich an ihren Streit vor dem Imp erinnerte, aber nicht daran, dass er ihr in die Gasse gefolgt war. Sie glaubte, dass er appariert war, sobald sie ihn verlassen hatte... und verabscheute ihn umso mehr dafür. Draco konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Sie würde ihm noch viel weniger vergeben, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüsste.

Er hatte Tonks einen anonymen Blumenstrauß gesandt, der postwendend zu ihm zurückgekommen war. **Feigling**, hatte sie auf eine Karte dazu geschrieben. Draco hatte sie zerrissen, aber er schaffte es nicht, wirklich wütend deswegen zu sein. Seine Cousine hatte schließlich recht, er war ein Feigling.

Tag für Tag sah er die Folgen, die Voldemorts hehrer Kampf für eine bessere Welt hatte. Er zerstörte ihre Welt, langsam aber sicher. Dennoch folgte er ihm noch immer, folgte den leeren Phrasen, die ihm von Kindesbeinen an beigebracht worden waren.

Er war mehr als ein Feigling, er war ein Heuchler. Tagsüber heilte er die Opfer der Eskapaden seiner Kameraden, nachts schloss er sich ihren Gemetzeln an. Hier tröstete er die Hinterbliebenen der Ermordeten, dort wurde eine weitere Familie durch seine Hand zu Waisen.

Doch das Schlimmste war, trotzdem er das alles wusste, änderte er nicht das Geringste daran. Er machte einfach weiter wie immer – und Tag für Tag verabscheute er sich mehr dafür.

o

Ein erneuter Rückzug. Ärger brodelte in Tigris. Diese verdammten Auroren wurden immer besser. Dies war der dritte Angriff in Folge, der erfolglos verlief. Wenn Voldemort nicht so vollkommen unter Tigris' Zauber gestanden hätte, würde er langsam beginnen sich Sorgen um seinen Status zu machen.

Er war nun offiziell ein Angehöriger des Inneren Kreises, nachdem die Ratte, Pettigrew, von der Suche nach Bellatrix nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. Tigris grinste unwillkürlich. Wie es schien, hatte das Rudel ihn in Stücke gerissen. Was für ein passendes Ende für Voldemorts Speichellecker. Bellatrix hingegen war noch immer MIA. Niemand wusste, was mit ihr passiert war.

Was Tigris überrascht hatte, war zu erfahren, dass Snape Mulcibers Nachfolger war. Der Mann war eine listige kleine Schlange, das so lange vor ihm geheim zu halten. Leider hatte Tigris im Moment Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um den Tränkemeister zu kümmern.

Tigris runzelte die Stirn. Einer seiner Todesser stand noch immer auf dem Kampfplatz und machte keine Anstalten, zu apparieren. Was bei Mordraud hatte der Narr vor? Es schien, als wäre er auf der Stelle gefroren. War er von einem Zauber getroffen worden, den Tigris nicht kannte? Tigris murmelte einen Finite Incantato, aber nichts geschah. Verdammt, er konnte ihn nicht zurücklassen! Ihn erwartete bereits ein Cruciatus für sein Versagen, einen weiteren gefangenen Todesser konnte er nicht gebrauchen! Voldemort mochte unter seinem Zauber stehen, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, ihn zu verfluchen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Tigris versuchte auch gar nicht, ihn daran zu hindern. Es würde nur dazu führen, dass die anderen Todesser Verdacht schöpften. Sie waren bereits der Überzeugung, dass der Schwarzmagier seinen Schüler viel zu sehr bevorzugte.

Tigris warf einen bösen Blick auf das Feld. Wohl oder übel musste er selbst eingreifen.

Tigris wich einem Fluch aus und sah sich rasch um, um sich zu versichern, dass dies wirklich der letzte seiner Leute war. Anschließend apparierte er neben den Mann und packte ihn. Sobald sie in Sicherheit waren, würde er diesen Idioten verfluchen, bis er seinen Namen nicht mehr wusste!

Nur Tigris' starker Schild verhinderte, dass sie beide von einem Blitzzauber getroffen wurden. Sobald Tigris den Mann gepackt hatte, wusste er, wer es war, und das Wissen machte ihn umso wütender.

Er apparierte ein paar Mal, bis er sicher war, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde, dann warf er seine Last zu Boden. Die Todesserkleidung verschwand und er sah in Dracos Gesicht. Sein Bruder starrte wie benebelt zu ihm hoch.

„Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?", schrie Tigris wütend. „Bist du betrunken, oder was?"

„Nein.", brachte Draco hervor. „Es tut mir leid, ich..."

Tigris lachte fassungslos auf. „Bist du nicht ganz klar im Kopf? Wolltest du etwa gefangen genommen werden? Sie hätten dich umbringen können!"

Draco starrte ihn wortlos an, dann sah er zur Seite. „Bestraf mich einfach.", flüsterte er.

Die lakonische Antwort ließ heiße Wut in Tigris aufsteigen. WAS dachte Draco sich? Dachte er, dies sei ein Spiel? Er hatte ihn beinahe verloren! „Tu das niemals, niemals wieder!", zischte er. „Crucio!"

Er fühlte Dracos Schmerzen durch ihre Verbindung und machte keinen Versuch, sie auszuschließen. Stattdessen verfluchte er ihn wieder und wieder, bis er spürte, dass es gefährlich zu werden begann. Anschließend apparierte er, um seine eigene Strafe in Empfang zu nehmen.

o

Draco wartete, bis die Krämpfe, die seinen Körper durchliefen, nachließen, und er sich aufsetzen konnte. Er hatte es nie geschafft, das Stigma seines ersten Jahres in dem Dienst des Dunklen Lords auszulöschen. Er hatte sich ihm widersetzt, und Voldemort hatte das nicht vergessen. Als Konsequenz daraus war Draco sehr vertraut mit dem Cruciatusfluch und seinen Nebenwirkungen. Er schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Der Fluch seines Bruders war beinahe schlimmer als der des Dunklen Lords selbst. Tigris hatte eine Menge roher magischer Kraft, und sie tendierte dazu, stärker zu werden, wenn er wütend war.

Manchmal machte es Draco Angst. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Tigris nicht aufgehört hatte, als er ihn darum angefleht hatte. Er war nicht einmal wütend auf ihn deswegen.

Draco wusste, dass Tigris nur sein Bestes im Sinn hatte, auch wenn es ironisch erschien. Er und sein Vater waren sich in dieser Hinsicht sehr ähnlich. Wie in die Enge getriebene Raubtiere reagierten sie mit Aggression und Gewalt, wenn sie Angst verspürten. Draco brauchte nicht ihre Verbindung, um zu wissen, dass Tigris Angst um ihn gehabt hatte.

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er inmitten des Kampfes erstarrt war. In einem Moment hatte er noch einem Auror seinen Dolch in die Brust gestoßen, im nächsten hatte er sich gefühlt, als hätte ihn ein Lähmzauber getroffen. Plötzlich erschien alles so sinnlos, all der Tod und die Zerstörung um ihn herum. Er hatte Tigris' Befehl sich zurückzuziehen gehört, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Es war, als wäre er inmitten all dieses Horrors eingefroren. Ja, ein Teil von ihm hatte sich gewünscht, dass sie ihn festnahmen. Zumindest wäre dann alles zu Ende – auch wenn er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn umbringen würde, sobald sein Vater ihn frei bekam.

Draco lachte bitter, und ein neuer Schmerzensschauer durchlief ihn. Severus würde zornig auf ihn sein. Er hatte ihm extra einen Trank gegen die Nachwirkungen gegeben, aber Draco hatte ihn zuhause gelassen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, unter dem Kommando seines Bruders verflucht zu werden.

Merlin, was für eine Bande armseliger Bastarde sie waren.

Draco lachte erneut, bis sich sein Gelächter in Schluchzen verwandelte. Er rollte sich auf den Felsen zusammen, wo Tigris ihn zurückgelassen hatte und weinte, bis er das Gefühl hatte, alle Tränen seines Lebens verbraucht zu haben. Auf die eine oder andere Weise musste es enden, auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Familie es ihm niemals verzeihen würde. Die schlichte, kalte Wahrheit war, dass er nicht auf diese Weise weiter leben konnte. Er war so oder so ein Feigling – aber er zog es vor, vor dem zu fliehen, von dem er wusste, dass es nicht nur ihn zerstören würde, sondern alles, was ihm etwas bedeutete. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, konnte er ja doch ein wenig bewirken. Wie ironisch, dass er einmal das Schicksal von Clarence Nightingale gefürchtet hatte. Er würde ihn zwanzig Jahre übertreffen, und was für ein armseliges Leben hatte er im Vergleich dazu vorzuweisen! Es wäre besser gewesen, er wäre ihm gefolgt. Doch die Wahl, die er getroffen hatte, ließ sich nicht rückgängig machen. Nun musste er mit den Schatten leben, die sie hinterließ.

o

„Macnair berichtet mir, dass dein Bruder wieder einmal mit diesem Unruhestifter Willis gesehen worden ist.", sagte Voldemort. Er war von ihrem magischen Austausch erschöpft, aber schlief noch nicht. Voldemort erinnerte sich nie daran, dass er seine Erinnerungen mit Tigris geteilt hatte, doch von Mal zu Mal schien er ihm mehr zu vertrauen. Es fiel Tigris immer leichter, seine Entscheidungen zu beeinflussen, auch wenn er sich vorsah, keine Vorschläge zu unterbreiten, die den Vorhaben des Lords vollkommen entgegen liefen. Diese Suggestibilität nahm ab, je länger sie getrennt waren, und irgendwann würde Voldemort merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Ich werde dieser Eskapaden langsam müde.", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort. „Ich habe ihm wieder und wieder die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich mir zu beweisen, aber er stellt meine Geduld nur weiter auf die Probe. Der Ärger den er mir bereitet übersteigt bei weitem seinen Nutzen. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ich mich seiner entledige."

Tigris schluckte. Er hatte dies kommen sehen, dennoch war es ein unangenehmer Schock. „Bitte, mein Lord...", sagte er. „Er versucht es ja, aber es liegt nicht in seiner Natur..."

„Es liegt nicht in seiner Natur, mir zu dienen, wie es mir zusteht?", zischte Voldemort. „Nur ein weiterer Grund, dieses Problem endgültig zu lösen, oder nicht? Einen Jagdhund, der nicht zur Jagd taugt, ertränkt man besser, anstatt ihn durchzufüttern. Niemand hält sich eine Eule, die nicht fliegt."

„Er hat doch seinen Nutzen.", sagte Tigris hastig. „Er ist ein guter Kämpfer, und er setzt seine Fähigkeiten als Heiler und Tränkebrauer für Euch ein. Er ist der beste Heiler, den wir haben, mein Lord. Ich gebe zu, sein Verhalten im Alltag entspricht nicht immer Euren Erwartungen, aber in St. Mungos ist er ständig im Auge des Ministeriums, er muss ein Erscheinungsbild aufrecht erhalten. Seine Loyalität gehört Euch, das schwöre ich."

Voldemort verzog das Gesicht. „Ein Heiler, ja. Das ist mehr Ärger als sonst etwas. Hältst du mich für einen Narr, Aqrabi? Die Zweifel in seinem Geist sind so blatant, er könnte sie mir genauso gut ins Gesicht sagen. Es ist eine Beleidigung für meine Intelligenz zu behaupten, er sei loyal."

Voldemorts Stimme war zorniger geworden, aber er war noch immer sehr entspannt, ein Zeichen dafür, wie stark der Zauber noch wirkte. Tigris wusste, dass er sich bereits auf dünnem Eis bewegte.

„Er ist loyal, mein Lord.", beharrte er. „Er mag Zweifel haben, aber er würde Euch nie verraten. Er tut sein Bestes, Euch zu dienen, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Du gibst dich einer Illusion hin und glaubst, was du glauben willst.", sagte Voldemort. „Bist du dir sicher genug, dein Leben darauf zu verwetten?"

Der Schwarzmagier fuhr mit der Hand über Tigris' Brust. Der Zauber erwachte flüchtig zum Leben und erlosch wieder. Entweder hatte er sich in dieser Nacht bereits aufgebraucht, oder der Ärger Voldemorts überwog sein Lustgefühl zu sehr. Es war manchmal wirklich schwer, das zu beurteilen. Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte seinen wild tobenden Herzschlag. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort ihn dank des Zaubers so sehr brauchte, dass er alles tun würde, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Er setzte sein Leben also nicht wirklich aufs Spiel, und er war sich Dracos sicher... Dennoch... „Ja, das bin ich.", sagte er. Er tat dabei sein Bestes, um den Nachhall des Zaubers zum Leben zu erwecken, bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass der Lord tun würde, was er wollte.

Voldemort starrte auf ihn herunter. „Ich werde ihn fürs erste am Leben lassen.", sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich beginne bereits, diese Entscheidung zu bereuen. Ich schlage vor, du tust dein Bestes, damit ich dieses Problem vergesse, bevor ich mich wieder anders entscheide."

„Ja, mein Lord.", sagte Tigris. Er schluckte. Diesmal würde er sich nicht in Magie davonstehlen können. Zu seinem Glück war es ohnehin nicht in erster Linie Sex, wonach dem Lord der Sinn stand.

o

Tigris taumelte auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch. Dieser verdammte Trank, den Snape gebraut hatte, war ein Witz. Er hielt nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde an – oder vielleicht wurde er langsam immun. Langsam ging er hoch in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Sarin war gerade auf einem Jagdausflug, wie es schien. Sie würde ihn heilen, wenn sie zurück kam. Er stöhnte leise. Er hatte sie in der letzten Zeit viel zu oft beansprucht, ihre Magie war auch nur begrenzt.

Tigris spürte Draco mehr, als er ihn sah, bevor sein Bruder aus den Schatten trat.

„Warum lässt du dir das antun?", fragte Draco, auf ihn herabsehend. „Ich verstehe es nicht."

„Wegen der Macht, die es mir gibt.", sagte Tigris ehrlich.

„Du bist doch selbst ein mächtiger Zauberer. Du musst das nicht tun, um dir etwas zu beweisen."

Draco streckte die Hand nach Tigris aus, aber Tigris zuckte zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel es ihm zunehmend weniger, von Draco geheilt zu werden. Sarins Methode war zwar zu Anfang unangenehmer und nicht so effektiv, aber sie hinterließ nicht dieses nagende Gefühl, das ihn noch Tage später verfolgte. Wenn Draco ihn heilte hatte Tigris danach regelmäßig Alpträume, und seine Gedanken kreisten um Dinge, die er ansonsten verdrängte.

„Das ist nicht der Grund.", sagte er. „Du kannst es nicht verstehen."

„Es hat etwas mit Dunkler Magie zu tun.", vermutete Draco. Tigris konnte verstehen, warum er zu diesem Schluss kam, auch wenn er falsch war. „Bitte sei vorsichtig, es kann gefährlich sein, mit diesen Dingen zu spielen. Du weißt doch, wie diese Magie auf dich wirkt."

„Natürlich, ich bin kein Kind mehr.", sagte Tigris ärgerlich. „Du bist wirklich der letzte, der MIR etwas über Dunkle Magie erzählen muss. Ich habe das schon seit langer Zeit unter Kontrolle."

„Ja, das sieht man.", murmelte Draco.

„Was willst du denn damit sagen?", rief Tigris ärgerlich. „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, wovon du redest!"

„Nichts." Draco sah zur Seite. „Du hast natürlich Recht. Ich gehe besser. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe."

Tigris Ärger verfloss. „Du musst nicht gehen.", sagte er. „Ich weiß, du machst dir nur Sorgen, aber es gibt wirklich keinen Grund dafür. Tatsächlich gibt es glaube ich mehr Grund, dass ich mir um dich Sorgen mache. Du bist schon seit einiger Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig."

Draco lächelte schwach. „Es ist nichts. Nur ein paar Probleme auf der Arbeit. Außerdem ist meine letzte Beziehung nicht so gut gelaufen. Nichts wichtiges, wirklich."

„Oh.", sagte Tigris. „Ist es das Mädchen, mit dem du so viel Zeit verbracht hast? Dieses Halbblut?"

„Muggelgeborene.", verbesserte Draco automatisch. „Nein, wir haben uns schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen."

„Das ist gut. Ich wusste doch, du würdest zur Vernunft kommen."

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun.", sagte Draco. Sein Gesicht war steinern. „Du hast dich wirklich verändert. Nicht unbedingt zum Besten, denke ich manchmal."

Tigris lachte. „Du hast mein altes Selbst verabscheut, vergiss das nicht."

„Ja, ich war ein ziemlich ignoranter Junge." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe besser. Ich bin müde, und du auch. Nimm ein paar Heiltränke, wenn du dir schon von mir nicht helfen lassen willst."

„Das werde ich." Tigris sah Draco nachdenklich nach, als er ging. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie Draco sich veränderte, aber er wusste auch nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte. Vielleicht konnte ihr Vater ihm ins Gewissen reden, bevor wirklich ein Unglück geschah.

o

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte Lucius, als Tigris zuende geredet hatte. „Dein Bruder ist erwachsen. Ich habe keinen Einfluss auf seinen Umgang, oder seinen Lebensstil. Erst recht nicht darauf, was er denkt."

„Ich weiß es nicht!", rief Tigris frustriert. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Du kennst ihn besser als ich, bring ihn zur Vernunft!" Er zuckte zusammen, als draußen Donner grollte. Über ihnen tobte ein Herbstgewitter, und Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster.

„Ist das ein Befehl?", fragte sein Vater.

Tigris fuhr zu ihm herum. „Was?"

„Du weißt sicherlich, dass unser Lord mir schon öfter aufgetragen hat, die Ansichten von Leuten zu ändern.", sagte Lucius kühl. „Ich kann ihn umformen, wenn es das ist, was du willst."

Tigris sah ihn entsetzt an, als er begriff, wovon er redete. „Du meinst, ihn foltern. Nein, natürlich nicht! Wie kannst du auch nur annehmen..."

„Ich finde es in der letzten Zeit recht schwierig zu beurteilen, was du denkst.", sagte sein Vater, im gleichen kühlen Tonfall. „Es ist sicherlich das, was ich von unserem Lord erwarten würde. Ich nehme an, er denkt darüber nach, ihn zu töten."

„Ich habe ihn davon abgebracht." Tigris ging unruhig auf und ab.

„Tatsächlich?" Lucius klang überrascht. „Warum?"

„Weil er mein Bruder ist! Was denkst du denn warum? Denkst du, ich würde ihn einfach ins offene Messer laufen lassen?"

Sein Vater betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Du bist in der letzten Zeit sehr distanziert gewesen.", sagte er dann. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es dir wirklich noch etwas bedeutet."

„Natürlich bedeutet es mir etwas!", rief Tigris schockiert. „Ihr alle bedeutet mir etwas, wie kannst du auch nur das Gegenteil annehmen?"

„Es hat sich als überraschend einfach herausgestellt.", sagte Lucius, erneut kühl.

„Das selbe könnte man über dich auch sagen.", schnappte Tigris ärgerlich.

Ein eigenartiger Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht seines Vaters. Wenn Tigris ihn nicht besser gekannt hätte, hätte er es als Bedauern bezeichnet. „Wie es scheint, sind wir uns in der Hinsicht ähnlich.", sagte er. „Ich werde versuchen, mit ihm zu reden, aber ich kann nichts versprechen." Er lächelte humorlos. „Meine Söhne neigen dazu, ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen, egal was ich sage. Wie lange denkst du, kannst du unseren Lord noch hinhalten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Tigris unsicher. „Wenn Draco nichts Dummes anstellt, hoffentlich unbegrenzt, aber in letzter Zeit neigt er zu irrationalen Dingen. Ich weiß nicht, was in ihm vorgeht!"

„Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, sicher zu gehen." Es war Lucius anzuhören, dass er die Idee nicht mochte, aber er war offensichtlich bereit, es zu tun. „Es gibt ein paar Tränke und Zauber, die es beschleunigen. Ich habe sie ausreichend erprobt..."

„Nein!", rief Tigris. „Nein. Es muss auch so gehen. Er wird schon einsehen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann."

„Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber es könnte ihm das Leben retten."

„Es wäre nicht er. Du hättest zwar noch deinen Erben, aber es wäre nicht er."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ist alles, worum es mir geht?", rief Lucius zornig. „Ich weiß nur zu gut, wovon du redest, glaubst du, es hat mir keine schlaflosen Nächte bereitet? Vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Weg, ich wünschte es wäre so. Aber ich will ihn nicht tot sehen!"

Tigris schloss die Augen. „Wenn das die einzige Alternative ist, ist es vielleicht besser."

Einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Das Unwetter schien noch an Stärke zuzunehmen. Die Bäume draußen bogen sich unter dem Wind, aber es war nur zu sehen, wenn die Blitze für kurze Zeit die Landschaft erhellten. Tigris war froh, dass er an diesem Tag nicht nach draußen musste. Er würde die nächsten Tage in der Mysteriumsabteilung verbringen und an seinem aktuellen Projekt arbeiten. Er begrüßte die Ablenkung, die es ihm für eine Weile geben würde. Manchmal tat es sehr gut, sich für eine Weile einfach nur mit etwas Abstraktem, Ungefährlichen zu beschäftigen, was nichts mit dem Krieg und Voldemort zu tun hatte.

„Ich will nur sein Bestes.", sagte Lucius schließlich.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Tigris. „Ich auch."

o

Draco wünschte Lydia ein schönes Wochenende und sortierte die Heiltränke fertig, die an diesem Tag geliefert worden waren. Die meisten Patienten schliefen bereits. Als er seine Arbeit beendet hatte sprach er einen Überwachungszauber und ging zum Pausenraum. Er war der letzte auf der Station. Als Stationsleiter musste er nicht unbedingt die Nachtschicht übernehmen, aber er tat es hin und wieder ganz gerne. Schließlich war es nicht so, als ob er etwas anderes zu tun hatte. Nachts war es zumindest meist ruhig und er hatte die Gelegenheit, in Ruhe seinen Papierkram zu erledigen oder die neusten Veröffentlichungen aus dem Bereich der Heilkunde zu lesen. Draco griff nach einem Tränkejournal und hielt inne.

Verdammt, er hatte an diesem Abend etwas vorgehabt! Er war mit Theodore und Richard verabredet! Er hatte sich seit Tagen vorgenommen, Lydia zu bitten, ihn zu vertreten, aber immer, wenn er sie hatte fragen wollen, war ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen, und schließlich hatte er es vergessen. Das war nun schon das dritte Mal! Ärgerlich warf er die Zeitschrift auf den Tisch. Wie konnte er nur so vergesslich sein? So viel Stress hatte er nun auch wieder nicht! Leider war es nun zu spät, Lydia hatte bereits Feierabend, und die restlichen Mitarbeiter kamen erst am nächsten Morgen.

Zum Glück gab es in der Rezeption ein Telefon, so dass Draco den beiden absagen konnte. Sie wohnten in Richards Wohnung in der Muggelwelt, die nicht an das Floonetzwerk angeschlossen war. Der Muggelapparat ersparte es ihm, Theodores Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, aber Draco konnte hören, dass er nicht gerade begeistert war, dass Draco schon wieder absagte. Sein Freund musste langsam denken, er vermied ihre Treffen mit Absicht.

Als er wieder auf die Station zurück kam, starrte er nachdenklich auf die Zeitschrift, die er liegen gelassen hatte. Er war eigentlich sehr gewissenhaft, was Verabredungen anging. Wie merkwürdig, dass er sie in letzter Zeit so häufig vergaß. Er hätte es auf Stress geschoben, wenn es nicht das einzige gewesen wäre, bei dem er so zerstreut war. Als wenn etwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein ihn daran hindern wollte... Er gefror, als ihm ein ungeheuerlicher Gedanke kam.

Probehalber dachte er darüber nach, einige seiner Freunde zu besuchen, die er über Theodore kennen gelernt hatte. Sie alle waren Mitglieder der Friedensbewegung, und meistens verabredeten sie sich in der Muggelwelt, weil es dort ungefährlicher war als in der Zaubererwelt. Einige von ihnen hatte er schon längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen, und er hätte gerne gewusst, wie es ihnen ging. Er hatte Zeit, eigentlich könnte er Claude oder Sophie mal wieder anrufen, um sich zu verabreden. Anderseits, er sollte wirklich noch einmal nach Mister Pauling sehen. Der Mann hatte sich bei einem Streit mit seinem Nachbarn einen komplizierten Kombinationsfluch zugezogen... Nein! Draco konzentrierte sich stärker auf den Gedanken, und spürte plötzlich das fremde Gedankennetz dahinter.

Einen Augenblick war er erstarrt von dem Schock, dass sein Bruder tatsächlich so weit gegangen war. Als es schließlich eingesunken war, dass er es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, erfüllte Draco schlagartig eine unbändige Wut. „Bleib raus aus meinen Gedanken!", zischte er, die Finger in seinen Haaren vergrabend, als könne er ihn so herauszerren. „Was maßt du dir an, du selbstgerechter, scheinheiliger... Verschwinde!" Draco schloss seine Okklumentikschilde so dicht er konnte, bis er schließlich nichts mehr von ihrer Verbindung wahrnahm, dann lehnte er sich heftig atmend zurück. Er spürte, wie ihm Zornestränen in die Augen stiegen. „Wie konntest du...", flüsterte er. „Ich habe dir vertraut... Ich habe dir vertraut." Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so verraten gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment.

o

„Ich habe es nur zu deinem Besten getan.", sagte Tigris.

Draco war versucht, ihn zu schlagen. Wenn sie noch Kinder gewesen wären, hätte er es getan. „Du hast nicht das Recht!", zischte er. „Es ist meine Entscheidung, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe! Ich brauche nicht deine Erlaubnis dazu! Lebe deine verdammte Hybris woanders aus! Ich verabscheue sie auch so schon genug! Du wirst Vater von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher, aber leider übernimmst du nur seine schlechtesten Eigenschaften in vielfacher Ausfertigung!"

Tigris ballte die Fäuste, rot werdend. „Nimm das zurück!"

„Warum, wenn es doch die Wahrheit ist?", schrie Draco. „Er sagt es mir zumindest gerade ins Gesicht, wenn er mein Leben ruinieren will! Weißt du, was du bist? Ein mieser Feigling."

„Als wenn du auf mich gehört hättest, wenn ich offen mit dir geredet hätte!", schrie Tigris zurück. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du willst dich selbst zerstören! Du bist doch nicht zurechnungsfähig!"

Draco lachte hässlich. „DU willst mir was über Zurechnungsfähigkeit erzählen? Das ist gut, das ist wirklich gut!"

„Was willst du denn damit sagen?", fragte Tigris eisig.

„Oh, nicht das Geringste. Warum philosophierst du nicht über meinen und deinen Geisteszustand, wenn du das nächste Mal von unserem Lord durchgefickt wirst, hm?"

Tigris wurde bleich und presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich vergebe dir, weil du nicht weißt, was du sagst."

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich sage.", flüsterte Draco, entgegen aller Vernunft. „Du vergisst, dass ich einen Logenplatz für diese Vorstellung besitze, insbesondere, wenn er mal wieder entscheidet, dass deine Schreie ihn aufgeilen. Ich frage mich, was unsere _Freunde _dazu sagen würden, wenn ich ihnen erzählen würde, wie Recht sie damit haben, wenn sie sagen, dass du ihm die Füße leckst – und so einiges anderes." Tigris wurde wenn möglich noch bleicher, und Draco grinste triumphierend. „Bleib aus meinem Kopf, und ich bleibe aus deinem! Glaub mir, es ist nur zu deinem BESTEN." Er zischte das letzte Wort mit einer angewiderten Grimasse, und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Dies war vielleicht die schlechteste Entscheidung, die er jemals getroffen hatte, aber es war Draco egal. Er wollte Tigris nur ebenso verletzen, wie er sich von ihm verletzt fühlte – und er wusste ganz genau, wo er ihn am schmerzhaftesten traf.

o

Tigris wusste nicht, was er mit seinem Bruder tun sollte. Er verstand, dass Draco wütend war, aber wirklich, es _war_ nur zu seinem Besten. Irgendwann später würde er erkennen, wie nah er dem Abgrund gewesen war, und ihm dankbar sein. Natürlich hieß das, dass Tigris nicht aufhören würde. Dracos Okklumentik war besser geworden, aber Okklumentik nutzte nichts gegen ihre Verbindung. Zwar konnte Tigris Draco nicht immer überwachen, denn es kostete ihn eine Menge Konzentration, aber er hatte gelernt, die Verbindung tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein so weit offen zu halten, dass bestimmte Gedanken seine Aufmerksamkeit weckten, wenn er nicht gerade sehr mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war. Es genügte, um Draco von Torheiten abzuhalten. Tigris war klar, dass Draco noch viel wütender sein würde, wenn ihm das klar wurde, aber das ließ sich nun einmal nicht vermeiden. Wenn er wieder zu Verstand kam, würde er einsehen, dass Tigris recht hatte. Aber nur zur Sicherheit – vielleicht hatte sein Vater eine Idee, womit sie ihn für eine Weile ablenken konnten. Wenn er beschäftigt war, würde er vielleicht aufhören, sich so viel mit der Muggelwelt zu beschäftigen, und Tigris brauchte sich nicht länger einmischen. Das wäre das Beste für alle Beteiligten. Er musste Draco beschützen. Eines Tages würde er es verstehen.

o

„Ich soll was?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du heiratest.", wiederholte sein Vater.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Draco atmete tief durch. „Jedermann weiß, dass Pansy so gut wie mit Michael Corner zusammen lebt. Warum? Ich meine, warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Mutter und du seid noch immer jung, es besteht keine Veranlassung für mich, den Hausvorstand zu übernehmen."

„Das erwarte ich auch nicht." Sein Vater lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte ihn. „Ich halte es nur für sinnvoll, dass du ein wenig mehr Verantwortung übernimmst. Eines Tages wirst du Vorstand unseres Hauses sein. Davon abgesehen, sowohl ich als auch deine Mutter hätten gerne einen Enkelsohn. Wenn du erst einmal Familie hast, vergisst du vielleicht ein paar der Flausen, die dich immer noch umtreiben."

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich habe nicht die Absicht zu heiraten, und das gleiche gilt für Pansy..."

„Miss Parkinson wird ihre Meinung ändern. Ich habe bereits ihren Eltern geschrieben."

„Du hast was?!", rief Draco empört. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"

„Achte auf deinen Ton.", sagte Lucius eisig.

Draco zuckte zusammen. Auch wenn er erwachsen war, dieser Tonfall seines Vaters bedeutete für ihn noch immer eine folgende Bestrafung. Er riss sich zusammen. „Du kannst so etwas nicht einfach entscheiden.", sagte er. „Pansy und ich haben auch etwas dabei mitzureden."

„Ich kann und ich habe.", entgegnete sein Vater kühl. „Dies ist das Ende dieses Disputs. Ich hab die Parkinsons nächsten Sonntag zum Dinner geladen. Ich erwarte, dass du dich deinem Status angemessen verhältst. Miss Parkinson wird bis dahin selbstverständlich ihren unangebrachten Umgang beendet haben."

Draco fühlte sich sehr versucht ihn anzuschreien, aber stattdessen drehte er sich nur um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Hatte sich denn seine ganze verdammte Familie verschworen, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen?

o

Draco fühlte, wie sein Bruder das Haus verließ, und verspürte einen Anflug von Bedauern für wen immer er sich ausgewählt hatte, um seinen Zorn abzureagieren. Seltsam, als Kind hatte Draco es immer einfach gefunden, seine Wut und Frustration an anderen auszulassen. All die Hilflosigkeit, die er daheim empfunden hatte, hatte er aufgestaut und als Antrieb genutzt, dafür zu sorgen, dass andere sich ebenfalls klein und hilflos fühlten. Damals hatte es dafür gesorgt, dass er sich besser fühlte. Er konnte es sehr gut verstehen.

Heute jedoch fand er keine Genugtuung mehr darin, andere zu verletzen, wenn er sich mies fühlte. Im Gegenteil, selbst wenn er für kurze Zeit in alte Gewohnheiten zurück fiel, fühlte er sich danach nur schlechter als zuvor. Irgendwie hatte er gelernt, sich mit ihnen zu identifizieren. Tigris hingegen schien all die Empathie verloren zu haben, die er einmal besessen hatte. Wie sonst konnte er Gewalt und Blutvergießen so genießen, Spaß an Dingen finden, die Draco den Magen umdrehten? Ignorierte er all das Leid einfach, das er verursachte? Kümmerte es ihn nicht, dass die Menschen, die er umbrachte, ein Leben besaßen, Freunde und Familie? Manchmal schien es, als wären seine Gegner gar nicht menschlich für ihn. Er sprach nur von ihren Fähigkeiten im Kampf, und Zahlen, so als wären sie Spielfiguren auf einem Schachbrett, Bauern, die er achtlos zur Seite warf, weil sie ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen vermochten. Er sagte oft genug, dass es ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen sei, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Erkannte er nicht, dass die meisten dieser Auroren genauso wenig eine Wahl hatten, wie die Unschuldigen, die er angeblich verschonte? Konnte er nicht sehen, dass sie verzweifelt waren, dass sie nur versuchten, eine Welt zu beschützen, von der sie ahnten, dass sie dem Untergang geweiht war? Draco hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, seinen Bruder zu verstehen. Er konnte nicht begreifen, wie die Gier nach Macht einem gegenüber allem anderen blind machen konnte.

Andere Dinge hingegen verstand er nur zu gut. Während Draco in seinem Bett lag, unfähig zu schlafen, verblasste langsam sein Zorn über die Einmischung seiner Familienmitglieder in sein Leben. Er war mit einem Vater aufgewachsen, der sein Leben kompromisslos nach seinen Vorstellungen lenkte, und erst in den letzten Jahren hatte er langsam das Selbstbewusstsein gefunden, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Sein Vater hatte die Zügel lange schleifen lassen, und nun war er schockiert wie ein Pferd, das mitten im Galopp gebremst wurde. Draco wusste jedoch, dass es nicht grundlos sein konnte. Diese Idee des Heiratens kam nicht aus dem Nichts, ebensowenig wie das plötzliche Kontrollbedürfnis seines Bruders. Mit etwas Nachdenken war es nicht schwer, die Wurzel des Ganzen zu erkennen.

Irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren hatte Draco immer gewusst, dass er an einem Abgrund spielte, der ihn eines Tages verschlingen würde. Wie es schien, war die Zeit der Mirakel nun abgelaufen, und der Dunkle Lord verlor seine Geduld mit ihm. Es kam nicht überraschend. Von dem Moment an, an dem Draco entschieden hatte, von seinem vorgezeichneten Pfad abzuweichen und sein Schicksal selbst zu meißeln, hatte er mit geliehener Zeit gelebt. Nun versuchten Tigris und sein Vater ihn zu beschützen, auf die ihnen typische törichte Weise. Draco lächelte bitter. Sie kämpften für Brücken, die er längst hinter sich abgebrochen hatte, aber wenn sie es schließlich erkannten, würde es zu spät sein. Sie machten ihm seine Entscheidung nur leichter. Auf gewisse Weise war er ihnen dankbar dafür, es nahm ein Gewicht von seinen Schultern, das er ganz unbewusst viel zu lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Zeitpunkt eines Tages kommen würde, auch wenn er es sich nicht hatte eingestehen wollen. Nun, da er da war, war es erstaunlich einfach. Irgendwie war es wohl von Anfang an sein Schicksal gewesen. Er hatte es nur nicht erkannt.

o

Minerva zuckte zusammen, als der Glockenton in ihren Räumen signalisierte, dass Besucher vor Hogwarts' Toren standen. Noch vor wenigen Jahren hatte sie derlei nicht aus der Ruhe bringen können. Nun jedoch hatten die Zeiten sich geändert. Besucher zu solch später Stunde brachten niemals gute Nachrichten.

Sie packte entschlossen ihren Stab und erhob sich. Wer immer es war, sie würde sie nicht draußen in der kalten Nacht warten lassen.

Kurz bevor sie die Tore erreichte, stießen Filius und Argus zu ihr. Auch wenn sie zuversichtlich waren, dass Hogwarts niemanden mit bösen Absichten so weit heranlassen würde, öffnete niemand aus dem Kollegium mehr alleine die Tür des Schlosses.

Minerva öffnete die schmale Pforte and der Seite des Tores mit Bedacht, und ihr Griff um ihren Stab lockerte sich nicht, als die Gestalt auf der anderen Seite sichtbar wurde. Sie mochte eine alte Katze sein, aber zahnlos war sie noch lange nicht. Jeder, der das glaubte, würde es bitter bereuen lernen.

„Ich bin hier, um mit Dumbledore zu reden.", sagte der Mann. „Bitte bringen Sie mich zu ihm, so schnell Sie können."

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns trat Minerva zur Seite. Albus erwartete diesen Besucher schon seit langer Zeit. Trotz all ihrer Bedenken würde sie ihren alten Mentor diesmal nicht in Frage stellen. Er hatte bisher noch immer recht behalten. Sie vertraute darauf, dass es auch diesmal so sein würde.

o

Sie stiegen schweigend die Treppen zu dem Büro des Direktors hinauf. Minerva war nicht überrascht, als der Wasserspeier geräuschlos zur Seite glitt, als sie kamen, ebenso wenig, wie es sie wunderte, dass Albus sie bereits mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee erwartete. Es gab viele Geheimnisse um den Schulleiter herum, aber diese hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit durchschaut.

Minerva zuckte zusammen, als ihr Besucher seinen Stab zog, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihnen hier in Dumbledores Reich nichts etwas anhaben konnte. Sie entspannte sich erst wieder, als er ihn ruhig vor dem Schulleiter auf den Tisch legte.

„Willkommen zu so ungewöhnlicher Stunde, Mister Malfoy.", sagte Albus, ruhig trotz der Umstände, wie er es immer war. „Welchen Umstand verdanke ich Ihren nächtlichen Besuch?"

„Ich vermute, ich bin hier, um Ihnen meine Seele zu verkaufen.", sagte der Mann, dunkler Sarkasmus im Bariton seiner Stimme. Er streifte seine Kapuze zurück und kalte graue Augen trafen die des Schulleiters ohne zu blinzeln. „Ich schlage vor, Sie nehmen mein Angebot ohne zu zögern an, denn es ist nur von kurzer Dauer. Es scheint die Zeit ist uns beiden sehr viel schneller davongelaufen, als wir dachten."

Albus lehnte sich langsam in seinem Stuhl zurück und lächelte traurig. „Und dennoch bin ich so, so froh, dass du zu mir zurückgekehrt bist, mein Junge."

* * *

**_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Immobilus, Reditus Mortis, spellwinder, Shereon, LuJo, strega79, roman, LujaNigra, Giftschnecke, Milli93, und Morgenstern_**

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel bekommt eine Fußnote, da ich diesmal ausnahmsweise keine Reviews beantworten werde. Ich werde es aber das nächste Mal extra ausführlich tun, versprochen._

_Eigentlich sollte das Kapitel an dieser Stelle noch nicht enden, aber es hat sich als sehr schwierig zu schreiben herausgestellt. Obwohl ich es geplant habe, bevor ich überhaupt die ersten Zeilen dieser Geschichte zu – virtuellem – Papier gebracht habe, sträubt es sich doch sehr, endgültig Gestalt anzunehmen. Das nächste Kapitel bringt uns zu einem Wendepunkt in dieser Geschichte, und ich weiß bereits, nicht alle von euch werden ihn mögen. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich bald updaten werde, denn der Alltag nimmt mich doch im Moment mehr ein, als ich erwartet habe. Ich hoffe dennoch, dass die meisten von euch dabei bleiben werden, denn es gibt noch einiges zu erzählen, und dies ist noch lange nicht das Ende. Bis zum nächsten Mal_

_pilarius _


	29. SdWCh23: Lost

_Disclaimer:_

_**Es gibt Reis, Baby, es gibt Reis...**_

_Argh..._

_**Du kannst dir aussuchen, Potter oder Harry... gehört Joanne K. Rowling... Oh Baby, ich zieh den Jerseyanzug an...**_

_Meine arme, unschuldige Vorstellungskraft! Sie ist für immer geschädigt!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl 

23. Lost

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Junge, Albus.", sagte Draco müde. „Ich war es nie – und ich kann nicht zu etwas zurückkehren, bei dem ich nie zuvor war."

Dumbledore lächelte lediglich. „Ich hatte einen anderen Eindruck, in dem Jahr, in dem du mit uns gearbeitet hast.", sagte er freundlich. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du hier sehr zuhause warst."

Draco ließ sich in den Stuhl gegenüber dem Schulleiterpult sinken. Noch während sie redeten, konnte er spüren, wie ihm die Zeit durch die Finger rann. Er hatte einen Zeitpunkt gewählt zu dem sein Bruder beschäftigt war, um herzukommen. Seine Animagusform hatte es erleichtert, unentdeckt her zu gelangen. Die Gedanken des Raben waren einfach und simpel, ein Grund warum Tigris nie herausgefunden hatte, dass Draco ihn schon in der Schule in diesem speziellen Talent übertroffen hatte. Es hatte sich seitdem schon oft als nützlich erwiesen. Nun jedoch, mit der Magie von Hogwarts um ihn herum, und allen seinen Gedanken bei dem, was er dabei war zu tun, würde es nicht lange dauern... „Wir haben keine Zeit dafür.", sagte Draco harsch. „Mein Geist steht Ihnen offen. Holen Sie sich, was sie brauchen, aber tun Sie es rasch." Er zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch, und hörte, wie McGonagall schockiert nach Luft schnappte. Als wenn die dumme Pute nicht schon immer geglaubt hätte, dass er ein Todesser war. Das Dunkle Mal glänzte schwarz und hässlich auf seiner Haut, offen sichtbar. „Sobald er Bescheid weiß war alles vergebens."

Es war Dumbledore zu Gute zu halten, dass er nicht länger zögerte. Er stand ruckartig auf und trat vor das Pult, Draco geradewegs in die Augen sehend. Einen Moment später spürte Draco die fremde Präsenz in seinem Geist. Wie er es versprochen hatte, fand sie keinen Widerstand.

o

Tigris befand sich mitten ihm Kampf, als ihn plötzlich ein schreckliches Gefühl überfiel. Er taumelte, und ein Fluch eines Aurors verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, aber Entsetzen lähmte ihn. Das was er am meisten auf der Welt fürchtete, war soeben eingetreten – jemand war durch seine geistigen Schilde gedrungen. Seine verborgensten Gedanken und Erinnerungen waren ungeschützt.

„Aqrab, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Tigris erkannte wie im Nebel die Stimme von Blaise, und nahm verschwommen war, dass drei seiner Todesser ihn umrundeten, um ihn zu beschützen. Er war zu desorientiert, um ihr zu antworten. Es erschien wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er erkannte, dass das fremde Bewusstsein das er spürte von Draco aus kam, und dass es bisher noch nicht durch ihre Verbindung zu ihm durchgedrungen war. Es reichte aus, dass er, mit größter Anstrengung, fähig war, seine Gedanken zu klären. Er richtete sich auf und stieg in die Luft. „Zurückziehen!", schrie er. Sie waren dabei zu gewinnen, aber das kümmerte ihn in diesem Moment nicht. „Abbrechen! Zurückziehen!" Zum Glück wussten alle seine Leute inzwischen, dass ein Befehl wie dieser sofort befolgt werden musste. Sie alle apparierten ohne zu zögern, und ließen die Auroren verwirrt zurück.

Tigris apparierte mehrere Male, bis er einigermaßen sicher war, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde. Als letztes erschien er auf einer einsamen Waldlichtung, die ihnen hin und wieder als Treffpunkt diente. Er wollte sich gerade auf seine Verbindung mit Draco konzentrieren, als jemand direkt hinter ihm apparierte. Er fuhr herum und vergaß, seinen Stab zu ziehen.

o

„_Das ist ein recht alter Stab.", sagte der alte Stabmacher. „Mein Großvater kaufte ihn von Nadua. Das war eine exzentrische Stabmacherin, wenn es je eine gab. Bereiste die ganze Welt, um seltene Bestandteile für ihre Stäbe zu finden. Er kaufte drei von ihr und dieser hier fand nie einen Besitzer." Er hielt dem grauhaarigen Jungen den Stab hin. „Mantikor - Herzfaser, Sequoia, 13 ½ Inch. Versuchen Sie Ihr Glück." _

_Draco starrte die beiden mit Ehrfurcht an. War seinem Bruder klar was er da gerade bekommen hatte? Die Stäbe Naduas waren legendär! Der letzte bekannte hatte Grindelwald gehört, und war bei seinem letzten Kampf zerstört worden. Er sah zu, wie Tigris den Stab schwenkte, wie alle anderen zuvor. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Ahnung. Nun, Draco würde es ihm gewiss nicht sagen! Wer wusste, auf welche Ideen es ihn bringen würde! Er hatte ihrem Vater versprochen, auf ihn aufzupassen. Außerdem, Tigris brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass er wieder mal etwas Besonderes war. Das letzte Mal, als er das gedacht hatte, hatte er Dracos Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und einen Weasley vorgezogen. Dieses Mal war er einfach nur Dracos Bruder, und so sollte es auch bleiben. _

Ein Blinzeln.

„_Du hast mir also tatsächlich Arithmantik vorgelesen?", fragte Draco. _

_Hermione errötete verlegen. „Ja, das habe ich. Wenn ich krank wäre, wäre es das, was ich gerne hören würde. Ich meine... ich würde all die Schulstunden nicht verpassen wollen!"_

_Draco grinste schief. „Das glaube ich." Sie schien entrüstet, möglicherweise fühlte sie sich verspottet, und er redete schnell weiter. „__Also, was schließt man daraus, dass im dritten Planquadrat von Berkana Mannaz Languz gleichgesetzt werden kann?"_

„_Nun, dass das Theorem von Marbellos zirkulär ist natürlich, und das..."_

„_...ist die Basis der Zeittheoretik.", sagten sie zusammen. Sie starrten sich an, und plötzlich lag ein kleines Lächeln auf Hermiones Lippen. _

_In diesem Moment stürmte plötzlich Tigris herein und sie fuhren auseinander, als hätten sie etwas Verbotenes getan. _

Die Erinnerungen wechselten sich in rascher Abfolge ab, und alle hatten sie etwas mit Tigris zu tun. Draco konnte nichts dagegen machen, aber in seinem Inneren tobte er. Was tat der alte Narr da! Er hatte nicht sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um Kindheitserinnerungen auszutauschen! Mehr noch, dies brachte Tigris geradewegs auf ihre Spur!

_Tigris wurde schlagartig ernst. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass diese verdammten Auroren Zivilisten als Schutzschild benutzen!", sagte er ärgerlich. „Ich greife nie mit Absicht Zivilisten an, aber ich kann nichts dafür, wenn sie ins Kreuzfeuer geraten. Im Übrigen, es waren nicht meine Todesser, die für den Tod dieser Familie verantwortlich sind. Das waren dieser Feigling William Calley und seine Auroren. Sie haben sie direkt in die Flüche hineinlaufen lassen, um sich selbst Deckung zu geben."_

_Der Schock war so stark, dass Draco beinahe die Kontrolle über seine Mimik verlor. Er hatte es nicht geahnt, nicht im Geringsten. „Deine Todesser? Was meinst du damit, du..." Er verstummte._

„_Sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht gewusst hast." Tigris klang kühl, unbeteiligt. _

„_Ich... du... Du bist der weiße Tod.", sagte Draco tonlos. Wie konnte das sein? Aber nun, da er Tigris ansah, seine völlige Gleichgültigkeit, war es weitaus begreiflicher als noch Minuten zuvor. „Nein, das habe ich nicht gewusst."_

„_Es ist ziemlich ironisch, findest du nicht? Dieser lächerliche Spitzname?", meinte Tigris. „Ich meine, lange Zeit war ich doch genau das für sie – ihr reiner weißer Junge, der ihren Nemesis für sie töten sollte. Eine unschuldige Waffe. Ein Widerspruch in sich selbst." Er lachte._

_Draco starrte auf die Zeitung, und hoffte, dass sein Entsetzen nicht in seinen Augen sichtbar war. Er hatte es nicht gewusst. Wie konnte er darüber lachen, wie... „Ja, ziemlich ironisch.", sagte er, während sich Übelkeit von seinem Bauch aus in seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete, bis er sicher war, dass er zitterte, und allein ein Aufblicken genug wäre, ihn zu verraten, den Abscheu zu verraten, den er fühlte. Das, und etwas, das er nie erwartet hatte zu fühlen – Furcht. _

Für einen Moment brach die Verbindung und Draco blickte in das entsetzte Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore. Dann fing der Mann sich und begann schließlich ernsthaft, Dracos Erinnerungen aus seiner Zeit als Todesser zu durchforsten. So als hätte er erst jetzt begriffen, was auf dem Spiel stand.

o

„Was ist los mit dir? Sie waren dabei, zu verlieren!"

Tigris atmete erleichtert auf, als er den Todesser erkannte. „Still!", sagte er. „Ich muss mich konzentrieren!"

o

„_Es tut mir leid, was ich von dir verlangen muss, Draco.", sagte sein Pate. _

_Draco wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Aber er wusste auch, dass ihnen beiden keine Wahl blieb. Er straffte sich und hoffte, dass Severus erkannte, dass er akzeptierte, was immer auf ihn zukam. Er gab nicht ihm die Schuld. _

„_Komm.", sagte Severus. „Es hat keinen Sinn, zu warten." _

_Draco folgte ihm hinunter in das Tränkelabor, wo ein goldschimmernder Trank vor sich hin köchelte. _

„_Zieh deine Robe aus."_

_Draco gehorchte. Seine Heilerrobe war verschwitzt und dreckig, und unter anderen Umständen wäre er froh gewesen, sie auszuziehen._

_Severus führte ihn zu einem Runenkreis auf dem Boden, und bedeutete ihm, sich links von der Mitte zu setzen. Als Draco das tat, erkannte er, dass dunklere Runen sich weiter über den Boden um den Kessel herum erstreckten. Mit dem Kreis in dem er saß formten sie eine Acht. _

„_Was ist das für ein Trank?", fragte er mit einem Wink seines Stabes, während Severus seine Robe ebenfalls auszog. _

„_Gesang der Sirenen__.", antwortete sein Pate. „Man nennt ihn auch Oxalas Stimme."_

_Draco erinnerte sich schlagartig an den Trank, mit dem Professor Hatkee in seinem sechsten Jahr den Großteil ihres Kurses unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hatte. _

„_Fernwirkender Imperius?", fragte er schockiert. „Wessen Blut..." _

„_Das brauchst du nicht zu wissen." Severus setzte sich Draco gegenüber. Er hatte zwei schmale Messer in der Hand, die er zwischen sie legte. _

„_Ich kann dir diesmal nichts geben." _

_Draco nickte nur. Sie hatten dies zuvor getan. Schwarze Alchemie erforderte oftmals ein Opfer, manchmal von einem freiwilligen Helfer, manchmal von dem Brauer selbst. Severus legte seine linke Hand auf Dracos Schulter, und Draco tat umgekehrt dasselbe. Er hoffte nur, dass er trotz seiner Erschöpfung konzentriert genug hierfür war. Er hatte mehr Angst davor, Severus zu verletzen, als vor dem Schmerz, der ihn erwartete. Er vertraute seinem Paten. Seine Bewegungen waren immer sicher und präzise, und das war auch diesmal so, als er nach dem Messer griff. Draco kopierte seine Bewegung. Er spürte es kaum, als die Klinge seine Haut ritzte und sah erst als Blut hervortrat, dass er wirklich geschnitten worden war. Er wusste, seine Hand war längst nicht so ruhig, als er dieselbe Rune auf den Arm seines Paten zeichnete. Severus lächelte ihm zu und der Stolz in seinem Blick war wie eine Salbe für Dracos verwundete Seele. Als er das Messer ein zweites Mal hob, wusste er, dass er weiter machen konnte, wie lange es auch dauern würde. _

o

„Wo ist Snape?"

„Er ist nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, soweit ich weiß."

Tigris blinzelte, er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass der Tränkemeister an diesem Abend Teil seiner Truppe gewesen war. Warum? Er stand nicht unter seinem Kommando. Tigris schüttelte den irritierenden Gedanken ab. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun. „Hol ihn. Er muss das Schloss auf der Stelle verlassen."

Tigris konnte die Verwirrung seines Vaters spüren, aber er wusste, dass er ihm gehorchen würde. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die Verbindung und die blinde Wut, die er zu Anfang empfunden hatte, verwandelte sich in einen kalten, zielstrebigen Zorn, der alles andere auslöschte. Er hatte noch nie zuvor so gefühlt. Es war, als wäre alles was er fühlte, die Enttäuschung, die Wut, die Angst, der Unglauben über diesen Verrat, kondensiert in dieser einzigen Empfindung, die seinen Kopf klar zum Denken ließ. Es war eisig klar, was er tun musste. Er zögerte nicht.

Draco war weit entfernt, zu weit als dass er etwas anderes tun konnte als zusehen. Zu beschützt von den alten Schilden um Hogwarts, die Tigris als einen Feind erkannten, auch wenn er nur in Gedanken war. Zu weit für die Magie eines normalen Zauberers. Aber nicht zu weit für ihn.

„_Pandora."_, flüsterte Tigris. Fast im selben Augenblick konnte er spüren, wie Magie ihn durchströmte, kalt und wundervoll, endlich befreit aus ihrem Gefängnis. Von einem Moment zu nächsten war alles ganz einfach. Er lächelte.

o

Minerva beobachtete die beiden Zauberer vor ihr besorgt. Sie starrten einander an und es schien Ewigkeiten, seit einer von ihnen geblinzelt hatte.

Sie musterte Draco Malfoy nachdenklich. Sie musste zugeben, er hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Zu sehr war in ihren Gedanken der boshafte, gedankenlose Junge eingegraben gewesen, der andere aus Spaß gequält hatte. Seine Späße hatten einige Male ihren Gryffindors beinahe das Leben gekostet. Minerva konnte viele Dinge vergeben, aber ihre Kinder zu verletzen, das war unverzeihlich.

Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass er zu dieser Zeit selbst noch ein Kind gewesen war, ein problematisches Kind, das von seinen eigenen Dämonen verfolgt wurde. Sie hatte viel zu sehr seinen Vater in ihm gesehen. Vom ersten Moment da sie Lucius Malfoy gesehen hatte, seine herablassende Arroganz, seine Bigotterie, die Grausamkeit die sich unter seiner geschliffenen Fassade verbarg, hatte sie ihn gehasst. Sie hatte nicht erst erfahren müssen, dass er ein Todesser war, um zu wissen, was er war. Er erinnerte sie an einen Jungen, den sie einmal gekannt hatte. Einen Jungen, der sie verraten hatte. Einen Jungen, dem sie nie vergeben würde, obwohl er längst in seinem dunklen, kalten Grab lag. Und sie hatte sich durchaus berechtigt gefühlt, ihn zu hassen.

Sie hatte Draco Malfoy Unrecht getan. Die Erkenntnis nagte bitter in ihr. Sie war immer stolz darauf gewesen, unparteiisch zu sein, gerecht, aber in seinem Fall hatte sie versagt. Nun, im Rückblick, konnte sie viele Dinge sehen, vor denen sie Augen und Ohren verschlossen hatte. Die Art, wie er sich um die Kinder gekümmert hatte, wenn sie verletzt waren. Den Tag, als Firenze ihn bewusstlos zurück zum Schloss getragen hatte, nachdem er seine letzten Kräfte in Hogsmeade aufgebraucht hatte, um Verwundete zu heilen. Die vielen Worte der Lobpreisung von Patienten, die er in St. Mungos behandelt hatte. Sie hatte es nicht wissen wollen. Nun, Jahre später, fragte sie sich, wie die Dinge wohl anders verlaufen wären, wenn sie nicht so blind gewesen wäre. Sie fragte sich, ob er vielleicht auch dieses Mal auf seinem Arm tragen würde, wenn sie ihn als das gesehen hätte was er wirklich war. Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte, die ihr Vater einmal zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie ein kleines Mädchen war: _Wer nur einen einzigen Menschen rettet, rettet die ganze Welt. _Wenn sie auf Draco blickte, fragte sie sich, ob sie ihre Chance verpasst hatte, und die Frage bohrte sich in ihre Brust.

Minerva zuckte im selben Moment zusammen, als Albus es tat, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ihre Hand umklammerte ihren Stab fester und sie wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie ihn niemals losgelassen hatte.

Albus taumelte einen Schritt zurück, als hätte ihn ein unsichtbarer Schlag vor die Brust getroffen. Er blinzelte orientierungslos, offensichtlich unfähig, sich auf die Situation zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem machte sich ein besorgter, fast geängstigter Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht breit, den sie nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Dann sah sie Draco eine Bewegung machen und reagierte aus reinem Instinkt. Sie schwang ihren Stab in einem hastigen Bogen, und aus dem Stuhl in dem er saß schlangen sich Fesseln um seine Arme, ihn in die sitzende Position zurückreißend. Ein Dolch fiel klappernd zu Boden, als die Riemen seine Hände an die Lehnen banden.

Er zerrte mit gesenktem Blick an den Fesseln und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Wie ich sehe, hat Ihr Kätzchen doch seinen Nutzen, Schulleiter. Zu bedauerlich. Das Gift an diesem Dolch hätte meinen Lord in Sekunden von Ihrer lästigen Existenz befreit."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ihr Verstand mit ihrem Zorn konkurrierte. Malfoys Stimme klang verändert. Kalt und bösartig, und auf eigenartige Weise unpassend für ihn.

Albus hatte sich inzwischen gefangen und seine Augen verengten sich leicht.

Malfoys Miene erstarrte und er sah auf.

Minerva fuhr unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Was...?", brachte sie ungläubig hervor.

Albus hob eine Hand und sie verstummte. Er trat zwischen sie und das Wesen im Stuhl, wachsam wie sie ihn immer nur in Situationen größter Gefahr erlebt hatte.

Dracos normalerweise graue Augen hatten sich zu einem unheimlichen Gelbgrün verfärbt und seine Pupillen waren schlitzförmig, wie die einer Schlange.

o

„Du hast uns verraten."

Draco begegnete dem Blick seines Bruders. Sie standen auf einer grauen, unendlichen Ebene. Er wusste, dies geschah in seinem Geist. Er hatte seinen Bruder im selben Moment gespürt, als er Dumbledore verdrängte und die Kontrolle übernahm. Die Leichtigkeit, mit der das geschehen war, ängstigte ihn. Nicht um seiner selbst willen – er wusste was er zu erwarten hatte – aber um der Menschen willen, denen er zu helfen versucht hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er in Tigris' Gesicht lesen konnte.

Da war eine Menge Zorn. Draco hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Doch daneben war noch etwas anderes, eine Mischung aus Furcht und Verzweiflung, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte. Wahrscheinlich machte es seinen Bruder nur noch gefährlicher als er ohnehin war. Der Mann vor ihm sah anders aus als Tigris in der Realität. Draco fragte sich, ob es eine Manifestation von dem Innenleben seines Bruders war, oder nur wie Tigris sich selbst sah. Die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater war weniger ausgeprägt, zum einen. Einige Eigenschaften stammten ganz eindeutig von Harry Potter, zum Beispiel die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Andere konnte Draco nicht im Geringsten zuordnen. So waren seine Haare zum Beispiel so lang, dass sie ihm über die Schultern fielen, aber noch immer grau. Seine Augen waren jedoch das beunruhigendste von allem, sie waren schlangengleich wie die Voldemorts.

„Ich habe den Dunklen Lord verraten.", entgegnete Draco ruhig. „Ich habe es mit Freuden getan."

„Denkst du das kümmert mich?", fauchte Tigris. „Du hast alles verraten, wofür ich gekämpft habe! Du hast das Versprechen gebrochen, das du mir gegeben hast!"

„Ich verstehe nicht...", sagte Draco verwirrt.

Tigris schrie wütend auf und eine Sekunde lang verschwand er, und eine riesige Schlange erhob sich an seiner Stelle. Ihr wütendes Zischen jagte Schauer über Dracos Rücken.

„Hast du vor, mich umzubringen, Bruder?", fragte er ruhig.

Tigris stand ihm erneut gegenüber. „Hast du es deswegen getan?", schrie er. „Ist es deine kreative Art, Selbstmord zu begehen? Dich aus der Verantwortung zu stehlen? Wenn du nicht mit den Folgen deiner Entscheidungen leben kannst, dann hättest du eben andere treffen sollen! Aber stattdessen wählst du den feigen Ausweg und quälst damit alle, denen du etwas bedeutest!"

„Ich?", rief Draco. „Ich? Ich bin nicht dabei, Brudermord zu begehen!"

„Nein!", schrie Tigris. „Du entscheidest dich nur dafür uns alle zu verraten, alles mit Füßen zu treten, was wir für dich geopfert haben, und unsere Eltern zusehen zu lassen, wie Voldemort ein Exempel an dir statuiert. Glaubst du, Mutter wird still in der Reihe stehen, während er dich langsam in Stücke schneidet und sie deinen Schreien zuhören muss? Glaubst du, Vater wird applaudieren, wenn er dich an Nagini verfüttert?"

„Dann töte mich." Draco breitete die Arme aus. Er fühlte sich plötzlich müde. Ja, er hatte flüchtig darüber nachgedacht. Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er hatte nie erwartet, so weit zu kommen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Tigris ihn aufhalten würde, lange bevor er Dumbledore von Nutzen sein konnte. „Töte mich, und das wird nie geschehen. Sie werden um mich trauern, aber es wird vorüber gehen."

„Du Narr.", sagte Tigris, seine Stimme erstickt. „Du unglaublicher Narr. Und ich dachte immer, du würdest Menschen besser verstehen als ich. Sind sie das wert, diese Muggel und Schlammblütler, die du retten willst?"

„Nicht nur sie." Draco lachte bitter. Die Kluft zwischen ihnen war so unendlich, es war, als würden sie in verschiedenen Sprachen sprechen. Tigris würde die Gründe für Dracos Handeln niemals begreifen. „Du hast nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Du siehst nur deine glorreichen Kämpfe, deine Figuren auf dem Brett. Ich sehe, was übrig bleibt. Die Waisen, die für immer Verstümmelten. Die zerstörten Familien. Die Heimatlosen. Ich sehe, was dieser Krieg mit dieser Welt wirklich macht. Er zerstört unsere Welt, jeden Tag mehr. Ich konnte nicht länger tatenlos zusehen. Der Dunkle Lord ist geisteskrank, es ist purer Wahnsinn, ihm zu folgen."

„Du bist es, der unsere Familie zerstört.", entgegnete Tigris bitter.

„Nein." Draco sah ihn geradeheraus an. „Wir alle tun das zusammen. Du mit deiner Arroganz und deiner Machtgier. Vater mit seinem Stolz und seiner Unfähigkeit, sich zu ändern. Mutter mit ihrer willentlichen Ignoranz. Und ich, ja. Wir alle. Doch selbst wenn es allein meine Schuld wäre – besser unsere Familie als hundert andere, die sich niemals so schuldig gemacht haben, wie wir. Es gab einmal eine Zeit, da hast du auch von Unschuldigen geredet, weißt du noch?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.", sagte Tigris, abgewandt. Er fuhr herum und seine Augen glitzerten grün in dem dämmrigen Licht. „Es wird bald zu Ende sein. Ich werde Voldemort töten, das war immer mein Plan..."

„Um seinen Platz einzunehmen." Draco begriff plötzlich Dinge, die zuvor keinen Sinn ergeben hatten, wie ein Puzzle, das sich vor seinen Augen entfaltete.

Tigris trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein." Er sah vollkommen überrascht aus, als sei ihm diese Idee nie zuvor in den Sinn gekommen. „Natürlich nicht."

„Warum dann?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Warum?", fragte Tigris zurück. „Um diesen Krieg zu beenden. Um eine bessere Welt zu schaffen."

„Aber du liebst diesen Krieg." Glaubte Tigris wirklich, was er da sagte? Oder waren es nur Lügen? Doch warum sollte er Draco anlügen, wenn Draco ohnehin nicht mehr lange leben würde? Vielleicht belog er sich selbst.

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Natürlich ist es wahr." Draco betrachtete seinen Bruder fasziniert. „Du bist verliebt in die Kämpfe, die Magie, die Bewunderung, die Macht. Du lebst dafür."

Tigris starrte ihn an, als hätte er etwas völlig Unverständliches gesagt.

Draco lächelte. „Töte mich, Bruder. Erspar unseren Eltern den Anblick meiner Hinrichtung. Ich vergebe dir."

„Nein." Tigris trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und plötzlich war erneut die Schlange an seiner Stelle. Sie umkreiste Draco, Schlinge um Schlinge, bis ihr Körper ihn wie ein dunkler Turm umgab. „Nein. Ich werde es dir nicht so leicht machen."

Draco schauderte und legte seine Hand auf die kühlen Schuppen. „So sei es dann." Er sah nach oben und blickte in die grünen Augen des Basiliken.

o

„Mein geliebter Bruder ist also ein Verräter.", zischte die Kreatur vor ihnen. „Oh, tun Sie nicht so überrascht, Schulleiter. Ich habe schließlich keine Geheimnisse mehr vor Ihnen, nicht wahr? Mein Bruder hat dafür gesorgt." Das Gesicht der Kreatur verzerrte sich in maßloser Wut. „Zu schade, dass Sie niemals dazu fähig sein werden, etwas davon zu beweisen. Alles was er Ihnen verraten hat ist nicht als das Hirngespinst eines senilen alten Mannes. Was für ein erbärmlicher Grund, sein Leben wegzuwerfen."

„Ich denke, du unterschätzt deinen Bruder.", erwiderte Albus fest. Minerva bewunderte seine Ruhe. „Er hat heute einen Mut bewiesen, wie ich ihn bisher nur in wenigen Menschen gesehen habe. Ich bin sicher, er wird nicht zögern, alles was ich nun weiß zu bezeugen."

„Mut?", schrie das Wesen. „Feigheit war das! Pure Feigheit!" Ein kalter, mitleidloser Ausdruck machte sich auf dem Gesicht breit. „Tote legen kein Zeugnis ab."

Albus erbleichte kaum merklich. „Das würdest du nicht..."

Die Lippen der Kreatur kräuselten sich in einem hässlichen Lächeln. „Würde ich nicht? Werde ich nicht? Das zeigt nur, wie wenig Sie mich kennen. Ich dachte, Sie hätten in den vergangenen Stunden dazugelernt. Aber Sie waren immer ziemlich blind, was mich angeht, nicht wahr, Albus?"

Minerva betrachtete Malfoy, oder vielmehr das Wesen, das ihn in Besitz genommen hatte, verwirrt. Was meinte es damit? Es sah sie an und grinste, als könnte es ihre Gedanken lesen. Minerva sah hastig zur Seite.

„Was soll ich also mit meinem mutigen kleinen Bruder tun?" Eine Mischung von Zorn und Boshaftigkeit lag in seiner Stimme. „Es wäre nicht fair, ihm einen schnellen Tod zu gönnen, denken Sie nicht? Es würde meinen Lord kaum zufrieden stellen, nach all dem Ärger, den er uns bereitet hat. Zu gerne würde ich ihn zu ihm bringen, aber es ist zu gefährlich... Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass Ihr lästiger kleiner Orden es schafft, ihn zu retten. Andererseits... es würde mich amüsieren, Sie dabei scheitern zu sehen."

Er grinste.

„Ja, ich weiß was seinem Vergehen angemessen ist. Er liebt die Muggel so sehr, dass er uns wegen ihnen verrät – da ist es doch nur passend, wenn er selbst einer wird, bevor er stirbt. Ich lösche seine Erinnerung an die Zaubererwelt. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an wird er der Überzeugung sein, dass diese Welt ein Märchen ist und nichts wird im Stande sein, ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Das mindert seinen Nutzen für Sie ganz schön, denken Sie nicht? Aber es ist nicht genug. Ich verfluche ihn, so dass jeder Gebrauch von Magie – durch ihn selbst oder in seiner nächsten Nähe – ihm Schmerzen bereitet, so stark wie der Cruciatus. Länger als zehn Minuten und seine Eingeweide werden beginnen sich aufzulösen und er wird langsam und qualvoll sterben. Das, Schulleiter, gilt natürlich auch für Orte, die so vollständig mit Magie durchdrungen sind wie Ihr wunderbares Hogwarts. Sie können ihm beim Sterben zusehen. Vielleicht bringt Sie das das nächste Mal zum Nachdenken, bevor Sie andere zum Verrat verführen."

Wut verzerrte Malfoys Gesicht und ließ ihn noch dämonischer erscheinen. „Ich werde Ihnen niemals vergeben!", schrie er. „Hören Sie mich, Albus Dumbledore! Ich weiß, dies ist Ihr Werk! Bis zum Tage Ihres Todes werde ich Sie dafür hassen! Erinnern Sie sich an mich, wenn Ihr Phönix fällt!"

Albus sah blasser aus als zuvor. Minerva glaubte fast, Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte er leise. „Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen."

Die Wesenheit schrie und verschwand. Minerva war sich nicht sicher, woher sie es wusste, aber die Veränderung in Malfoys Gesicht und Haltung war eindeutig. Eine Sekunde lang sah er entspannt aus, fast friedlich. Dann schrie er.

Sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich und wand sich in den Fesseln. Minerva beobachtete es mit Entsetzen. Sie hatte zuvor Zauberer unter dem Cruciatus gesehen, während der ersten Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords. Die Schreie verfolgten sie noch immer in ihren Albträumen. Dennoch, sie schien vergessen zu haben, wie furchtbar es sich anhörte. Ihre Hand zuckte, um die Fesseln zu lösen, aber sie fürchtete sich davor, es zu tun. Sie hatte Angst, das Wesen würde zurückkehren, aber auch, dass Malfoy sich selbst noch mehr verletzen würde.

„Um Merlins willen, Albus, tu etwas!", rief sie.

Die Hand ihres Mentors hatte sich um seinen Stab verkrampft. „Ich kann nicht.", sagte er gequält. „Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat, was immer ich tue wird Draco nur noch mehr verletzen."

„Er wusste es.", flüsterte Minerva in erschütterter Erkenntnis. „Deswegen wollte er, dass du Legilimens auf ihn sprichst, er wusste, er würde nicht überleben."

„Ich bin nicht bereit, das zu akzeptieren!", rief Albus mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Verzweiflung, die sie noch nie zuvor von ihm gehört hatte. „Es muss etwas geben, irgendetwas!"

Sie beobachtete in grausiger Faszination, wie das Dunkle Mal auf Dracos Arm sich veränderte. Längs über den Unterarm erschienen blutrot, wie eingebrannt, Buchstaben, die das Wort ‚Verräter' formten. Als der letzte Buchstabe vollendet war, verringerten sich die Schreie ein wenig, aber nicht viel. Plötzlich hob Albus seinen Stab und begann, eine lange Folge ihr unbekannter Worte vor sich hin zu murmeln. Langsam, aber stetig formte sich eine blau schimmernde Kuppel um Draco herum. Als sie vollständig war, verstummten die Schreie endlich, und der junge Mann verlor das Bewusstsein. Albus taumelte gegen seinen Schreibtisch und sie beeilte sich, ihm einen Stuhl zu reichen, in den er sich dankbar setzte.

„Du musst auf der Stelle Hermione benachrichtigen, Minerva.", sagte er, die Erschöpfung in seiner Stimme offenkundig. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es aufrechterhalten kann."

Sie nickte hastig und schob eines der Porträts beiseite, hinter dem sich der Spiegel verbarg, mit dem Albus die Mitglieder des Ordens benachrichtigte. Kurz darauf erschien Hermione Grangers freundlich lächelndes Gesicht vor ihr. „Minerva! Gibt es Arbeit für mich?"

„Du musst sofort nach Hogwarts kommen, es ist ein Notfall.", erwiderte Minerva.

Hermiones Gesicht wurde sofort ernst. „Natürlich. Ich bin in einer Minute bei euch."

Ihr Gesicht verschwand und treu zu ihrem Wort trat sie kurz darauf aus der Feuerstelle. Ihre Augen wanderten über das Bild vor ihr und blieben auf Draco haften. Es erweckte Stolz in Minerva, dass das Gesicht ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin keine Abneigung zeigte. Stattdessen biss sie sich auf die Lippen, offensichtlich in Gedanken die Situation einschätzend.

„Hermione.", sagte Albus heiser, und der besorgte Blick der jungen Frau fuhr zu ihm.

„Wie kann ich helfen, Albus?"

„Mister Malfoy wurde mit einem Fluch besprochen, der jede Art von Magie für ihn zum Risiko macht. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich aus Hogwarts herausbringen."

Hermione nickte verstehend. „Also benötigen wir einen sicheren Ort ohne Magie, an dem Todesser ihn nicht vermuten werden."

Stolz erfüllte Minerva. Wie immer, wenn sie Hermione sah, war es so leicht zu erkennen, was sie zu einem der wichtigsten Mitglieder des Ordens hatte werden lassen. Sie hoffte, dass sie auch dieses Mal eines der Wunder wirken konnte, die sie schon so viele Male zuvor vollbracht hatte.

„Ich befürchte, ich habe zurzeit nichts... Aber warten Sie... Werden normale Schutzzauber ein Problem darstellen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Albus, zusehends müder. „Aber es dürfte kein Problem sein."

„Was ist mit einem Portschlüssel?"

„Wir haben keine Wahl, als es zu riskieren."

Hermione nickte erneut, sehr ernst diesmal. „Ich werde sofort einen herstellen. Minerva, hast du etwas für mich mit dem ich..."

Minerva reichte ihr einen von Albus' goldenen Briefbeschwerern. Metall war immer am empfänglichsten für diese Art Magie.

„Danke." Hermione hielt ihren Stab gegen die kleine Löwenstatue und schloss die Augen in Konzentration. „Portus."

Die Statue leuchtete leicht auf und Hermione sah sie an, fast gleichgültig gegenüber dem Zauber, den sie gerade gewirkt hatte. Ein Zauber, von dem es hieß, nur Dumbledore könnte ihn vollbringen. Doch Minerva wusste, dass die unscheinbare kleine Hexe vor ihr es fast jede Woche tat. „Es ist geschafft. Kann ich ihn so nehmen, oder..."

„Beeile dich.", flüsterte Albus, und die Kuppel verschwand. Im selben Moment wurde Draco aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen, aber Hermione war schnell.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und rief „Jetzt!", und bevor er einen Schrei ausstoßen konnte, waren die beiden verschwunden.

Albus sank erschöpft in seinem Stuhl zusammen und lächelte müde. „Es macht diese Welt in der Tat etwas besser, dass jemand wie Hermione Granger in ihr existiert."

Minerva nickte mit einem schmalen Lächeln, dann betrachtete sie ihn besorgt. „Geht es dir gut, Albus?"

Er nickte etwas gequält. „Ja. Sorge dich nicht, Minerva. Es ist nur sehr anstrengend, so alte Magie wie sie Hogwarts durchströmt im Zaum zu halten."

Minerva holte tief Luft, als sie begriff, was er getan hatte.

„Du hast eine magische Leere geschaffen?"

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit."

„Selbst nach all den Jahren gelingt es dir noch immer, mich zu überraschen, Albus."

Er lachte leise. „Das schmeichelt einem alten Mann, Minerva." Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Ich hoffe nur, sie schaffen es." Er sah sie an und sie war schockiert von der Tiefe der Verzweiflung in seinem Blick. „Ich war ein Narr, Minerva, ein furchtbarer Narr. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mir jemals dafür vergeben kann."

o

Tigris tigerte auf und ab. Lucius hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so außer Kontrolle erlebt. Er wirkte fieberisch, fast ohne Verstand. Er war nicht bereit es zuzugeben, aber es jagte ihm Angst ein.

„Wo ist er?", zischte Tigris.

Lucius wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihm gesagt..."

„Auf der Stelle!", schrie Tigris. „War ich so unklar?" Ein Busch in ihrer Nähe ging in Flammen auf und Lucius zuckte zusammen.

„Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?" Lucius war von einem furchtbaren Gefühl erfüllt, nur dass er es nicht näher einordnen konnte. Etwas Schreckliches war geschehen, aber was? Er wusste, es hatte mit seiner Familie zu tun, es war, als würden die alten Zauber in ihm in Schmerzen schreien. „Bitte, sag mir doch, was passiert ist."

Tigris zischte ärgerlich und hob seinen Stab. Lucius entging seinem Fluch nur, weil in diesem Moment jemand apparierte. Es war Severus Snape.

„Du!", fauchte Tigris, und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

Severus war so überrascht, dass er nicht einmal die Hände hob, um sich zu verteidigen.

„Was genau war so schwer zu verstehen an dem Wort SOFORT?"

„Ich wurde aufgehalten."

„Von was?"

„Dem Schulleiter.", sagte Severus ruhig. „Er wollte mich sprechen. Ich konnte ihn hinhalten und habe einen Portschlüssel benutzt. Meine Abwesenheit wird äußerst verdächtig erscheinen."

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Deine Tarnung ist aufgeflogen."

Severus erbleichte. „Wie..."

Tigris zischte nur ärgerlich, und apparierte. Lucius und Severus wechselten einen besorgten Blick und folgten ihm. Sie apparierten geradewegs vor die Füße des Dunklen Lords.

Der Schock kostete sie ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie auf die Knie fielen. Zu ihrem Glück war die Aufmerksamkeit des Lords vollkommen von Tigris eingenommen.

„Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten, mein Lord.", sagte sein Sohn. Lucius wagte es nicht, aufzublicken, aber er konnte den Zorn des Dunklen Lords spüren, als hätte er Substanz.

„Welche, dass du einen Angriff grundlos abgebrochen hast?", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

„Nein." Tigris klang kühl, ein krasser Gegensatz zu seinem irrationalen Verhalten zuvor. „Draco Malfoy hat uns verraten." Er klang emotionslos, als rede er über einen Fremden. Lucius konnte es nicht glauben. Es konnte nicht wahr sein.

„Er hat seinen Geist für Dumbledore geöffnet.", fuhr Tigris unbarmherzig fort. „Alles zu dem er Zugang hatte steht auf dem Spiel. Dumbledore weiß, wie wir Amelia Bones getötet haben. Snapes Tarnung ist aufgeflogen. Er kennt die Namen aller Todesser, zu denen Draco Kontakt hatte, eingeschlossen meinen. Er weiß..."

Voldemorts Wutschrei erfüllte den Hof. „Du hast bei deinem Leben geschworen, dass er loyal ist!"

„Ich habe mich geirrt."

Von einer Minute zur nächsten war die Welt in Dunkelheit getaucht. Ein Blitz schlug neben ihnen ein und mehrere der Grabsteine explodierten. Donner grollte. Lucius konnte sich nicht helfen, er sah auf.

Tigris kniete sehr ruhig vor dem Dunklen Lord. Er sah zu ihm auf, sein Gesicht vollkommen bar jeden Gefühls, während der Lord ein Sinnbild des Zorns bot.

„Ich will ihn hier haben.", zischte der Lord. „Hörst du mich, Tigris? Du wirst ihn mir herbringen!"

„Es ist zu spät.", sagte Tigris, kein Unterschied in seinem Tonfall. „Er ist bereits tot."

„Nein!" Es brauchte einen Moment, bis Lucius erkannte, dass er geschrieen hatte. Er starrte entsetzt in die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords.

„Nein, Luciusss?" Der Dunkle Lord trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du wagst es, Nein zu schreien? Du, der du Verrat in meinen Kreis gebracht hast? Sei froh, dass er tot ist, denn wäre er am Leben, sein Tod würde Tage andauern! Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein wenig Genugtuung von demjenigen holen, der solch verräterische Brut hervorgebracht hat." Er hob seinen Stab.

„Nein." Tigris war aufgestanden und trat zwischen sie. „Wenn irgendjemand es verdient, bestraft zu werden, dann bin ich es, mein Lord. Ich habe Euch davon überzeugt, ihn am Leben zu lassen."

Die beiden Zauberer sahen sich an.

„Lucius, Severus, geht.", sagte der Dunkle Lord schließlich.

Lucius wollte protestieren, aber kein Laut kam aus seinem Mund. Er war gefroren. Er fühlte sich unfähig zu apparieren, aber Severus' Arm umschlang ihn und sie verschwanden. Das letzte was er hörte, waren Tigris' Schreie.

o

Sie erschienen am Apparierpunkt vor Malfoy Manor. Severus hatte Schwierigkeiten, Lucius aufrecht zu halten. Er taumelte wie tödlich verwundet. „Die Verbindung...", stöhnte er. „Die Verbindung existiert nicht mehr... Narcissa..."

Severus verstand auf der Stelle. In alten Familien wie den Malfoys bestand eine mentale Verbindung zwischen allen Familienmitgliedern, am stärksten für die Oberhäupter des Hauses. Wenn die Verbindung zu Draco gebrochen war, würde Narcissa bereits wissen, dass er tot war. Merlin allein wusste, zu was sie in ihrer Trauer fähig war. Wenn sie Tigris nun auch noch verlieren sollten... Severus ließ Lucius im Vorgarten zurück und rannte in Richtung Haus.

o

„Severus?"

Das Haus war dunkel. Nur das Mondlicht erhellte Narcissas blasses Gesicht. Sie stand in ihrem Nachthemd auf der Treppe, die in die Eingangshalle führte.

„Severus, ich hatte einen schrecklichen Traum..." Ihre Stimme klang unheimlich, fast wie ein Singsang. Plötzlich lachte sie, und das Geräusch jagte Severus mehr Angst ein, als alles andere, was er an diesem Tag gehört hatte. „Ich bin närrisch, eine närrische Frau. Alles ist in Ordnung. Nicht wahr?"

Sie kam eine Stufe weiter nach unten, auf Severus zu, und er konnte schließlich den wirren Blick in ihren Augen sehen. „Sag mir, dass alles in Ordnung ist!", schrie sie.

Severus schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber er wollte sie nicht anlügen. Takt war nie sein Steckenpferd gewesen. „Draco ist tot." Die Worte entkamen seinen Lippen, bevor er sich eines Besseren besinnen konnte.

„Nein!" Plötzlich war sie vor ihm und ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Robe. „Du lügst! Du bist ein Lügner! Es ist nicht wahr! Es ist nicht wahr..." Ihr Schrei verwandelte sich in ein gequältes Stöhnen. Sie fuhr fort, Verleugnungen vor sich hinzumurmeln, während sie auf die Knie sank.

„Komm.", sagte Severus so sanft er konnte. „Ich gebe dir etwas, damit du schlafen kannst."

„Nein!" Sie stieß ihn zur Seite, als er die Hand ausstreckte, um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Nein, nein..."

Severus konnte es schließlich nicht mehr mit anhören, und ließ sie mit einem Zauber in den Schlaf fallen.

„Elf!", rief er, ärgerlich darüber, dass die unfähigen Kreaturen sie in diesem Zustand durch das Haus hatten wandern lassen. „Licht!"

Das Haus erhellte sich schlagartig.

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Über den ganzen Boden verteilt lagen die Reste der Papiervögel, die Narcissa gefaltet hatte. Es mussten Hunderte sein. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie alle zum gleichen Zeitpunkt in Flammen aufgegangen. Nichts war von ihnen übrig außer graue Gerippe, die zu Asche zerfielen, sobald ein Lufthauch sie streifte.

o

Nachdem Severus Narcissa ins Bett gebracht hatte, ging er in die Halle hinunter, um sich um Lucius zu kümmern. Er hatte ihr einen Trank gegeben, der sie für eine Weile schlafen lassen würde, hoffentlich lange genug, um das Trauma zu überwinden. Zumindest lange genug, bis Lucius sich genug gefangen hatte, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Im Moment schien Lucius jedenfalls nicht in der Lage, sich um irgendetwas zu kümmern. Als Severus in die Eingangshalle kam, fand er ihn in einem Sessel, den offenkundig die Hauselfen herbeigebracht hatten, denn normalerweise waren dort keine Möbel. Lucius füllte sein scheinbar nicht erstes Glas Whisky, und schien dabei zu sein, es wie Wasser hinunter zu kippen.

Severus ließ den Alkohol mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes verschwinden. „Du wirst nichts dadurch lösen, dass du dich betrinkst." Insbesondere, da Alkohol in Lucius seine schlechtesten Eigenschaften zu Vorschein brachte, wie Severus aus hinreichender Erfahrung wusste.

Lucius sah ihn zornig an. „Es gibt nichts zu lösen, oder? Es gibt nichts zu ändern. Ich kann mich in meinem eigenen Haus verdammt noch mal so viel betrinken wie ich will, ohne dass mich ein Betteljunge wie du davon abhält."

Severus verzog das Gesicht und sprach einen Ausnüchterungszauber auf Lucius. Dabei rief er vorsichtshalber den Stab zu sich, nach dem Lucius gegriffen hatte. Er wusste, dass Lucius Handmagie beherrschte, aber er war ein erbarmungswürdig schlechter Okklumens, besonders in seinem Zustand. Er war kein Gegner für Severus.

„Wie geht es Tigris?", fragte er.

Lucius fuhr sich fahrig mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Er ist noch am Leben. Viel mehr kann ich nicht spüren. Tigris blockt mich schon lange aus."

Severus war überrascht, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Er wusste, dass Tigris ein hervorragender Okklumens war, aber um Familienmagie zu blockieren war etwas anderes vonnöten. Alles was Severus darüber wusste stammte aus Büchern, oder dem was er von Lucius aufgeschnappt hatte. Sein Vater, mochten die Würmer sich an ihm vergiften, hatte es nie für nötig gehalten ihn darüber aufzuklären. Folglich war er sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte gedacht, nur das Familienoberhaupt hätte dieses Vorrecht. „Dann wird er am Leben bleiben.", sagte er laut. „Wenn er ihn tot sehen wollte, hätte er seinen inneren Kreis gerufen, oder er wäre bereits tot."

Lucius sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Woher weißt du... oh." Erkenntnis, gemischt mit Demütigung, zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Severus war zuerst verwirrt, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er gerade preisgegeben hatte, dass er Teil des inneren Kreises war. Lucius' Reaktion ärgerte ihn ein wenig. Sein Cousin hatte niemals aufgehört sich für etwas Besseres zu halten. Nun, er würde damit leben müssen, dass Severus, Nachkomme einer verarmten und namenlosen Familie, sein nobles Selbst in diesem Fall übertrumpft hatte. Nicht, dass Severus besonders stolz darauf war. Es war geschehen, ohne dass er darauf hingearbeitet hatte. Ironischerweise war es Tigris, der dafür verantwortlich war. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Severus immer wegen seiner Fähigkeiten geschätzt, aber er hatte ihm nie genug vertraut um ihn in seinen Rängen aufsteigen zu lassen. Nun, da er ihm mehr und mehr von Dumbledores Geheimnissen preisgab, war er schließlich in seiner Gunst so weit gestiegen, dass er ihn zu einem der zwölf ranghöchsten Todesser gemacht hatte. Es wäre nie geschehen hätte Tigris Severus nicht dazu gezwungen. Ironisch, denn es war alles andere als das, was der Junge wollte. Severus wusste sehr wohl, dass Tigris ihm nicht traute. Der Junge hatte gute Instinkte, er hatte bislang nur nicht gelernt, auf sie zu hören.

„Du solltest froh sein, dass er am Leben ist."

Lucius nickte unsicher. „Das bin ich." Es klang nicht völlig überzeugt.

Severus konnte ihn verstehen, aber er hatte auch Verständnis für Tigris. „Er hatte keine Wahl.", sagte er kühl. „Wäre es dir lieber, er hätte getan, was unser Lord verlangt hat, und Draco zu ihm gebracht?"

„Welch einen hervorragenden Schutz Dumbledore seinen Spionen liefert.", sagte Lucius bitter. „Man sollte meinen ein solch großartiger Zauberer könnte seine eigenen Leute in Sicherheit bringen. Aber die Vergangenheit hat uns ja schon mehrmals eines anderen belehrt. Nur ein Narr würde sich ihm anschließen. Da habe ich immer gedacht, ich hätte meinen Söhnen Vernunft beigebracht."

Severus seufzte. „Ich bin sicher, Draco hatte seine Gründe. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass es sehr schwierig für ihn war, seine Heilbegabung mit den Interessen unseres Lords in Einklang zu bringen. Er war ein zu leidenschaftlicher Heiler. Es musste irgendwann schlecht enden."

„Ich habe es ihm von Beginn an gesagt!", explodierte Lucius plötzlich. Er sprang aus seinem Sessel auf und schritt zornig auf und ab. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, es wird sein Verderben sein, aber hat er auf mich gehört? Nein! Bestimmung! Schicksal! Reiner Irrsinn!"

Er vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren. „Der dumme Junge. Wenn er nur auf mich gehört hätte. Ich hätte ihn dazu zwingen sollen."

„Du kannst nicht wissen, ob ihn das gerettet hätte.", sagte Severus ruhig. „Ich habe das Gefühl, er war schon seit langer Zeit unglücklich. Es hätte so oder so passieren können."

Severus würde Lucius nicht sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, denn es wäre gelogen. Draco war nur Todesser geworden, weil Lucius ihn so aufgezogen hatte. Er hatte getan, was von ihm erwartet wurde, wie der gute Sohn, der er war. Wenn Lucius ihm auch nur das geringste Zeichen gegeben hätte, dass eine andere Entscheidung möglich gewesen wäre, dann hätte es niemals so weit kommen müssen. Doch Draco hatte immer nur eine einzige Wahl gehabt – die, die ihn ins Verderben führte. Severus wusste, dass Lucius das sehr wohl bewusst war. Aber der Mann vor ihm würde die Schuld niemals bei sich selbst suchen. Er würde niemals eingestehen, dass er sowohl Draco als auch seinen Mörder zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie waren.

Er erschuf mit einer Handbewegung einen Sessel und setzte sich Lucius gegenüber. „Du weißt selbst am Besten was du hättest tun können und was du nicht hättest tun können."

Lucius starrte ihn an. Unter seiner Verärgerung war noch flüchtig etwas anderes sichtbar. Einen kurzen Moment lang glaubte Severus, sein Cousin hätte verstanden, was er wirklich meinte. Es war ein zugleich hoffnungsvoller und erschreckender Gedanke. Dann jedoch wandte Lucius sich ab und der Moment war verflogen.

„Seltsam", sagte Lucius mit einem zutiefst bitteren Zug um seinen Mund, „wie manchmal unsere Wünsche, wenn sie in Erfüllung gehen, zu unseren größten Albträumen werden."

o

Die beiden Männer warteten in einer angespannten Stille. Hin und wieder stand Lucius auf und tigerte nervös auf und ab, bevor ihn Severus mit ein paar harschen Worten dazu brachte, sich wieder zu setzen. Sie hätten in einen der vielen anderen Räume des Hauses gehen können, aber aus irgendeinem Grund brachte es keiner von ihnen zur Sprache.

Sie beide sprangen auf, als die Türen der Eingangshalle sich schließlich öffneten.

Tigris trat mit ein paar schnellen Schritten ein, dann blieb er stehen und starrte sie an. Die Türen fielen mit einem Knall hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Lucius trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Geht es dir gut?"

Tigris öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Dann lachte er, ein gequältes, fast hysterisches Geräusch.

„Geht es mir gut? Es geht mir gut, keine Sorge. Es geht mir HERVORRAGEND." Er machte einen Schritt auf Lucius zu und Lucius wich unwillkürlich etwas zurück. „Draco ist tot!", schrie er. „Dein Sohn ist tot! Ich habe ihn umgebracht! Bedeutet das nicht das Geringste für dich?"

„Natürlich tut es das." Lucius versuchte anscheinend beruhigend zu klingen, aber er erreichte genau das Gegenteil.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!", schrie Tigris. „Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will nur allein sein!"

Er stürmte an ihnen vorbei und verschwand hinter der Tür, die zu der Ahnenkammer hinunter führte. Lucius fing sich nach einem Moment der Schockierung und schien ihm nacheilen zu wollen, aber Severus hielt ihn auf. „Lass ihn. Er braucht eine Weile, um das mit sich selbst auszumachen."

„Aber was...", protestierte Lucius unsicher.

„Es geht ihm gut.", unterbrach Severus ihn. „Er ist nicht unverletzt, aber er wird es überleben. Du hast noch andere Dinge, um die du dir Sorgen machen musst." Er sah bezeichnend die Treppe hinauf, in die Richtung, wo Narcissa noch traumlos schlief.

Lucius sah ihn an und gab schließlich nach.

o

Als Narcissa schließlich aufwachte, konnte sie sich nicht an das Geschehene erinnern. Lucius versuchte, es ihr klar zu machen, aber gab es schnell auf, als sie ihn einfach ignorierte. Es beunruhigte ihn sehr. Nach Livias Tod war es ähnlich gewesen. Sie hatte sich für eine Weile in ihre eigene Welt zurückgezogen. Vielleicht war es ihre Art damit umzugehen, aber für Lucius war es noch eine zusätzliche Belastung. Er war dankbar, als Severus es übernahm, sich um sie zu kümmern. Schon beim letzten Mal hatten seine Tränke Wunder gewirkt.

Tigris war irgendwo im Haus verschwunden. Lucius wusste, dass es ihm gut ging, aber er hätte gerne ausführlich mit ihm über das was geschehen war gesprochen. Er wollte wissen, was genau mit Draco passiert war.

Während er darauf wartete, dass sein Sohn wieder auftauchte, hatte er die unangenehme Pflicht zu erledigen, sich um den Rest der Welt zu kümmern. Lucius hatte in St. Mungos nachgefragt, da Draco offensichtlich ohne sich abzumelden nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Nachdem feststand, dass er auf der Arbeit fehlte, hatte er ihn vermisst gemeldet. Die zuständige Behörde hatte darauf sehr lakonisch reagiert. Es wurden ständig Menschen vermisst gemeldet, es würde nur die Einsatzkräfte des Ministeriums unnötig belasten, wenn sie schon nach einem Tag eine Suche veranlassen würden. Sollte tatsächlich ein Verbrechen vorliegen – und bei der Allgegenwärtigkeit des Terrors, der in der Zaubererwelt herrschte, war das in vielen Fällen der Fall – war es wahrscheinlich ohnehin bereits zu spät, etwas zu unternehmen. Wenn man Glück hatte, tauchte der Vermisste von alleine wieder auf. Die Auroren waren mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt.

Lucius war angemessen wütend gewesen – es fiel ihm nicht sehr schwer – und hatte einigen Leuten im Ministerium eine Eule geschickt. Möglicherweise würden sie eine Suche nach Draco veranlassen. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar. Normalerweise erfüllte es Lucius mit Genugtuung, seinen Einfluss spielen zu lassen. Diesmal konnte er sich kaum dazu aufraffen, das Nötigste zu tun, um den Anschein aufrecht zu erhalten.

Lucius hatte noch immer nicht vollkommen verinnerlicht, was passiert war. Mit seinem Verstand mochte er es erwartet haben, aber gefühlsmäßig war er nicht im Geringsten darauf vorbereitet gewesen, Draco zu verlieren. Ein Teil von ihm erwartete noch immer, dass Draco jeden Moment zur Tür herein kam und ihm sagte, dass alles ein schrecklicher Irrtum gewesen war.

o

Es war ein Tag später, als Tigris das Zimmer von Narcissa betrat. Severus hatte ihm gesagt, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, und sie Ruhe brauchte, aber er hatte sie einfach sehen müssen. Er hatte es geschafft, seinem Vater und Severus aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich zu ihr zu schleichen.

Tigris war überrascht, als er sie am Fenster sitzend vorfand. Sie blätterte in einem Buch. Als er eintrat sah sie auf und lächelte. „Tigris! Wie schön, dass du hier bist."

Nun war Tigris wirklich verblüfft. Hatten die beiden ihr nicht gesagt, was passiert war?

„Ich habe mir gerade ein paar Bilder angesehen.", fuhr sie fort, und winkte ihm.

Tigris machte einen zögernden Schritt auf sie zu. „Mutter...", begann er stockend. „Draco..."

„Schsch!" Einen Moment lang war ihr Gesicht zu einer zornigen Grimasse verzerrt, aber dann lächelte sie wieder. Der Übergang war so abrupt, dass Tigris für einen Augenblick nicht sicher war, ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte. „Schsch.", wiederholte sie sanfter. „Komm, schau dir ein paar Bilder mit mir an."

Verwirrt trat Tigris näher und konnte nun sehen, dass das Buch in ihrem Schoss ein Fotoalbum war. Das Bild auf das sie deutete zeigte drei kleine Mädchen, zwei dunkelhaarig und eines blond.

„Das ist Bella.", sagte seine Mutter. „Das ist Andy, und das bin ich. Waren wir nicht hübsch?"

Das älteste Mädchen auf dem Bild sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihm hoch. Sie war vielleicht zehn Jahre alt, dennoch erschien Tigris etwas an ihr falsch, link und bösartig. Die jüngeren Mädchen kuschelten miteinander ohne die Welt um sie herum zu beachten.

„Andromeda war meine allerliebste Schwester.", sagte seine Mutter. „Bella war immer gemein zu ihr." Sie blätterte weiter in dem Album und hielt schließlich bei einem anderen Foto inne. Es zeigte eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau, die seiner Mutter erschreckend ähnlich war, zusammen mit einem Tigris unbekannten Mann. In ihrem Arm wand sich ein ungeduldiges kleines Kind, dessen Haare beständig die Farbe wechselten. „Ein hübsches kleines Mädchen, oder? Man würde nie denken, dass es ein Schlammblut ist. Wusstest du, dass sie Nymphadora heißt? Ich hatte auch mal ein kleines Mädchen..." Ein Hauch von Traurigkeit huschte über ihr Gesicht, aber er war schnell verschwunden. „Es war nicht recht von Andromeda, sie so zu nennen. Alle in unserer Familie heißen immer wie die Sterne, das ist Tradition und Tradition ist wichtig. Ich habe dich und Draco auch nach Sternen benannt."

„Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen.", flüsterte Tigris.

Sie lächelte erneut und blätterte weiter. „Natürlich nicht, Kind."

Tigris starrte sie an. „Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir? Draco ist tot und du..."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und er verstummte. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst still sein.", sagte sie in einem ungehaltenen Tonfall. „Es ist nicht schön, so etwas zu sagen. Außerdem ist es nicht wahr."

Ungläubig trat Tigris einen Schritt zurück. „Was..."

„Ihr seid alle Lügner.", sagte sie, den Mund trotzig verzogen. „Du bist der allergrößte."

„Du bist verrückt...", flüsterte er.

„Ihr habt alle Geheimnisse vor mir.", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „Aber ich habe auch ein Geheimnis, ein großes Geheimnis, und ihr werdet es nie wissen." Sie lächelte selbstzufrieden und drückte das Album an ihre Brust.

„Ein Geheimnis.", sagte er unwillig.

„Ja! Aber ich sag es dir nicht, es ist ein Geheimnis." Narcissa kicherte kindisch.

Ärger wallte in ihm auf, vollkommen sinnloser Ärger, da sie offensichtlich nicht wusste, was sie redete. Der Ärger mischte sich mit dem Entsetzen über den Zustand, in dem sie war. „Ich gehe besser.", brachte er hervor.

„Ja, tu das.", sagte sie. „Du langweilst mich. Du hast mir nichts Interessantes gesagt. Langweilige Menschen sind furchtbar anstrengend." Sie öffnete das Album wieder und summte leise vor sich hin.

Tigris wich langsam zurück und aus dem Raum.

Sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fand er sich Auge in Auge mit einem wütenden Severus Snape. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie Ruhe braucht!", fauchte er. „Hörst du niemals auf irgendetwas, was man dir sagt?"

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass sie irre ist!", zischte Tigris zurück. Es kostete ihn große Mühe, den Mann nicht anzuschreien.

Severus ohrfeigte ihn und Tigris war so überrascht, dass er nichts dagegen tat. „Rede nicht so über deine Mutter! Kannst du auch nur im Geringsten nachvollziehen, was für einen Schock sie erlitten hat? Es dreht sich nicht immer alles nur um dich."

„Ich habe nicht...", begann Tigris.

Severus schnaubte abfällig, ohne ihn auch nur ausreden zu lassen. „Sag mir nicht, du hast an sie gedacht. Hättest du an sie gedacht, hättest du ihr die Ruhe gelassen, die sie braucht, um sich zu erholen. Glaubst du, sie erteilt dir Absolution? Dann weißt du nicht das Geringste über die Natur ihrer Liebe."

„Ich weiß mehr als genug.", sagte Tigris ärgerlich. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er Severus nicht für seine Dreistigkeit verfluchte, aber er stieß ihn nur zu Seite und ging an ihm vorbei.

Severus griff nach seinem Arm. „Was geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen. Die Folgen sind so wie sie sind. Akzeptiere es und lebe damit. Vergeben oder vergessen wird es niemand."

Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang an. Severus' Gesicht war kalt und unleserlich. Tigris wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Alles war in Chaos. Er wollte nur vergessen, nicht mehr denken. Sich nicht mehr darum kümmern, was alle anderen dachten. Er wollte nur Ruhe und Frieden. Schließlich riss er sich los und ging.

o

Einen Tag später tauchte die Leiche auf.

Es war ein schrecklicher Skandal. Dumbledore hatte den Leichnam nach St. Mungos überführen lassen, und es wurde schnell öffentlich, dass Draco ein Todesser gewesen war. Dumbledore sagte in dem nachfolgenden Interview, dass er getötet worden sei, weil er hatte aussteigen wollen. Lucius und der Rest der Familie stritten natürlich ab, etwas von all dem gewusst zu haben. Tigris konnte nicht zur Arbeit gehen, ohne von Reportern verfolgt zu werden, und musste schließlich Urlaub nehmen. Dank Tigris' Beziehungen zum Zaubereiminister wurden alle Untersuchungen in Richtung ihrer Familie schnell ad acta gelegt, aber deswegen war der Medienrummel längst nicht vorbei. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Draco ein Malfoy war, sondern auch, dass er ein inzwischen bekannter Heiler war, heizte das Ganze an. Ehemalige Patienten von ihm meldeten sich zu Wort, Arbeitskollegen, Bekannte und solche, die nur behaupteten, ihn gekannt zu haben. Lucius war unfähig, dem einen Riegel vorzuschieben.

Narcissa und Lucius hatten einen gewaltigen Streit, nachdem Lucius in einem Interview gesagt hatte, dass er einen Todesser nicht im Familiengrab würde beerdigen lassen. Der nächste Streit entstand, als Tigris sagte, er würde nicht an der Beerdigung teilnehmen.

Tigris weigerte sich weiterhin, seinen Eltern zu erzählen, was eigentlich passiert war, und so mussten sie mit dem leben, was die Heiler ihnen mitteilten, und das war nicht viel. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass Draco verflucht worden war, aber niemand kannte den Fluch. Als der Leichnam freigegeben wurde, war er bereits magisch wiederhergestellt und in Stasis versetzt, man sah nichts mehr von dem, was vielleicht passiert war.

Die Luft im Haus war zum Schneiden dick.

Hinzu kam, dass Narcissa immer wieder zwischen klaren Phasen und Phasen geistiger Verwirrtheit hin und her wechselte. Zu manchen Zeiten schrie und tobte sie, zu anderen zog sie sich völlig in sich selbst zurück und ignorierte alles um sie herum.

Inmitten von dem allen war Severus, der seine Stelle in Hogwarts gekündigt hatte und sich nun um Narcissa kümmerte, während er auf der Suche nach einer neuen Anstellung war. Jedenfalls war das die Begründung, warum er sich im Herrenhaus aufhielt.

Er beobachtete, wie Narcissa langsam zu ihrem alten Selbst zurückfand. Je mehr sie gesundete, desto mehr zog sie sich von Tigris zurück. Sie wurde kühl und distanziert, wie Severus es vorausgesehen hatte. Narcissa hatte immer das, was sie verloren hatte, weit mehr geliebt, als das, was ihr die Gegenwart bot.

Tigris' Gleichgültigkeit schockierte ihn dann und wann. Severus hatte immer gewusst, dass der Junge eine Grausamkeit besaß, die die seines Vaters überstieg. Er hatte zugesehen, wie Lucius und sein Meister die schlimmsten Eigenschaften des Jungen hegten und pflegten wie eine kostbare Blume, und still darauf gewettet, welches Monster eines Tages daraus hervorgehen würde. Dennoch hatte er geglaubt, dass Tigris wahrhaft etwas für seinen Zwilling empfand. Nun fragte er sich, ob es närrisch gewesen war, das zu glauben. Ihres Lords meistgeschätzter Diener machte sicher nicht den Eindruck, als würde er für irgendjemanden etwas empfinden, abgesehen von sich selbst. Severus fragte sich oft genug, ob Voldemort nicht nur geisteskrank sondern auch blind war, denn es war recht offensichtlich, dass sein Protege nicht loyal zu ihm war. Gewiss, Tigris mochte das lautstark verkünden, aber es war eine alte Weisheit, dass Lügen immer am lautesten gerufen werden. Im Gegensatz zu Bellatrix war Tigris nicht von sklavischer Bewunderung geblendet. Severus wusste nicht, warum er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, aber es war sicher nicht aus Glaube an seine Sache. Severus vermutete, der einzige Grund war Machtgier. Wenn der Dunkle Lord das nicht sah, wenn er nicht erkannte, welche Schlange er an seiner Brust nährte, war er ein größerer Idiot als Severus jemals gefürchtet hatte. Nicht, dass es ihn sehr kümmerte. Severus hasste Voldemort mit einer Leidenschaft, die Tigris noch lange nicht erreichte. Vielleicht würde sich das eines Tages ändern, aber bis dahin war Severus glücklich damit, sich zurückzulehnen, und zuzusehen, wie der Lord sich seinen eigenen Untergang schuf.

Nur zu seltenen Gelegenheiten fragte er sich, ob er nicht der Skylla entrann, nur um Charybdis gegenüber zu stehen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: **Morgenstern, Shereon, Reditus Mortis, Miriel17, Imobilus, strega79, LunaNigra, LuJo, Giftschnecke, Stocki, Spellwinder, xAuroraSkyx, roman, deme, Milli 93, kerze85**_

_Dieses Kapitel ist all jenen gewidmet, die es schon so lange sehnsüchtig erwartet haben und im Besonderen Reditus Mortis, die mich daran erinnert hat, zu posten._

_Reviewantworten findet ihr im Forum. _


	30. SdWCh24: Überlebende

_Disclaimer:_

**_ Ich sing für JKR, die ganze Nacht, und ewig weiter..._**

Bumm, Bumm, Bumm

_**Was ist das denn?**_

_Das ist ein Trommeln in der Tiefe..._

_**/schaut erschreckt/**_

_/verschwörerisch/ Ja, ihr Zwerge habt ziemlich tief gegraben, oder?_

_**Ähm, ich glaub ich geh besser...**_

_Ja, tu das /murmelt/ Das war Notwehr._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

24. Überlebende

Das erste, was Draco wahrnahm, als er aufwachte, war der seltsame Geruch. Es war ein Geruch, der ihm völlig unbekannt war. Eine flüchtige Note Alkohol, die von etwas Schärferem, völlig Fremden überdeckt wurde. Draco versuchte, sich zu bewegen, und Schmerz durchzuckte ihn so heftig, dass er nach Luft rang und schlagartig die Augen aufriss.

Alles um ihn herum war weiß. Die Decke und die Wände des Raumes – weiß. Das Bett in dem er lag – weiß. Selbst die zugezogenen Vorhänge vor dem Fenster waren weiß. Draco blinzelte in das weiße Licht. Ihm war nie zuvor bewusst gewesen, dass Licht eine Farbe hatte, aber nun wurde ihm klar, dass er ein Licht wie dieses noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Das Licht, das er kannte, war das gelbe und orange Licht von Kerzen und Kaminfeuer oder das goldene der Feuerfeen. Dieses Licht war so weiß wie der Raum, kalt. Draco fröstelte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Neben dem Bett standen ein weißer Tisch mit weißen Schubladen und ein weißer Stuhl. Auf dem Tisch befanden sich einige eigenartige Apparate, an denen Lichter blinkten.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Seine Gedanken waren furchtbar langsam. Ihm war klar, dass er sich in der Muggelwelt befinden musste. Dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, zu verstehen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er wusste, dass er verletzt war. Sein Arm tat noch immer weh, seit er sich bewegt hatte, ein dumpfer, von seinem Handgelenk ausgehender Schmerz, der sich bis zu seiner Schulter hochzog. Es war schwierig, sich daran zu erinnern, wie es dazu gekommen war. Draco war nicht vollkommen überrascht von seiner Situation, dennoch konnte er sich nicht erinnern warum. Es war, als wären seine Gedanken von einem zähen, undurchdringlichen Nebel durchzogen.

Draco wurde in seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen, als die Tür aufging. Eine Frau kam herein, die vollkommen weiße Kleidung trug. Draco erinnerte sich vage, dass er so etwas aus einem Film kannte, den er mit Richard und Theo gesehen hatte. Schon damals hatte er gedacht, dass Muggel seltsam waren.

„Oh, Sie sind ja wach! Das ist ja eine Überraschung." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Wir hatten noch gar nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet." Sie zog einen Wagen mit sich in den Raum und schloss die Tür, dann kam sie an sein Bett. „Ich bin Anja Pauling. Nennen Sie mich einfach Schwester Anja. Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch öfter in nächster Zeit."

Sie warf ein paar prüfende Blicke auf die Geräte neben Dracos Bett und auf den Beutel mit Flüssigkeit, der an einer Stange daneben hing. Er war beinahe leer und sie nahm einen vollen von dem Wagen und hängte ihn daneben. Die Schwester hantierte geschickt mit den Schläuchen herum, dann schlug sie die Decke zurück und Draco konnte sehen, dass der Schlauch zu seinem Handgelenk führte, wo er unter einem weißen Verband verschwand. Sie tat etwas, was er nicht genau sehen konnte, und der dumpfe Schmerz ließ ein wenig nach.

„Ich muss mir Ihre Wunden noch mal ansehen.", redete sie weiter. Offensichtlich störte es sie nicht besonders, dass Draco ihr nicht antwortete. „Ich fürchte, das wird ein wenig weh tun, aber keine Sorge, ich gebe Ihnen etwas."

Sie nahm zwei Spritzen von dem Wagen und injizierte eine nach der anderen in den Schlauch, der an der Seite eine Abzweigung hatte, die offenbar dafür gedacht war. Danach rollte sie den Wagen einmal um das Bett herum auf Dracos linke Seite. „Ich bin sicher, es wird Ihnen bald besser gehen.", sagte sie, während sie sich auf einen Hocker neben das Bett setzte. „Sie machen schon ganz große Fortschritte."

Draco versuchte ihr zuzuhören und zu erkennen, was sie tat, aber seine Benommenheit war von einem Moment zum nächsten stärker geworden. Er begriff, dass es etwas mit den Spritzen zu tun haben musste, aber war bereits zu müde, genauer darüber nachzudenken. Er nahm noch wahr, wie sie begann, den Verband abzunehmen, der seinen Arm bedeckte. Es schmerzte ein wenig, aber der Schmerz verschwand mit seiner zunehmenden Betäubung. Während sie noch arbeitete schloss er die Augen und fiel wieder in den Schlaf.

o

„Daniel? Sind Sie wach, Daniel?"

Draco grummelte leise und vergrub seinen Kopf tiefer in die Kissen. Es waren einige Tage vergangen, seit er das erste Mal aufgewacht war. Es ging ihm von Tag zu Tag besser, auch wenn er noch immer Schmerzen hatte. Er hatte erst wirklich gemerkt, wie stark die Schmerzmittel wirkten, als die Dosis herabgesetzt wurde. Auch ohne die Medikamente war er schwach wie ein Neugeborenes. Es war eine ungeheure Anstrengung, nur die paar Schritte zum Bad und zurück zu laufen, und Draco war lächerlich stolz gewesen, als er es endlich geschafft hatte. Sie ließen ihn nun richtige Dinge essen anstatt dem unidentifizierbaren Brei, den er die ersten Tage vorgesetzt bekommen hatte.

Draco hob schließlich den Kopf. „Ja, ich bin wach, Schwester Anja." Seine Stimme klang auch nach Tagen noch immer rau. Draco befürchtete langsam, sie hatte auf Dauer Schaden erlitten. Severus hatte ihn davor gewarnt, dass es eines Tages passieren könnte, und diesmal hatte er keine Zaubertränke gehabt, um sich zu heilen.

Die Schwester lächelte ihn an. „Soll ich Ihnen heute beim Waschen helfen, Mister Jackson? Wenn Sie sich danach fühlen, es ist Besuch für Sie da."

Draco sah die Schwester verwirrt an. Besuch? Wer um alles in der Welt kam ihn besuchen? Er hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass die Ärzte und Pfleger davon überzeugt waren, dass sein Name Daniel Jackson sei. Er hatte sie nicht korrigiert, es hatte sicher seinen Sinn. Wer immer ihn hergebracht hatte, musste ihnen diesen Namen genannt haben.

Schwester Anja bemerkte offenbar seine Verwirrung. „Es ist eine Dame von Scotland Yard. Sie möchte Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, wenn Sie sich nicht gut genug fühlen, muss sie wieder gehen."

„Nein. Nein, das ist in Ordnung." Draco war nun sehr neugierig auf seine Besucherin, auch wenn er eine Vermutung hatte, wer es sein könnte. „Wenn Sie mir im Bad ein wenig helfen? Eine Dame will schließlich gebührend empfangen sein." Ein paar Wochen zuvor hätte Draco sich geschämt, auf eine Frau, eine Muggel zudem, beim Waschen angewiesen zu sein, aber nun war es anders. Schwester Anja hatte seine Bettpfanne gewechselt und ihn mit einem Waschlappen gewaschen, als er zu schwach war, sich überhaupt aufzusetzen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht länger, ob sie ihn nackt sah.

Nun grinste sie ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Ich lasse Ihnen ein Bad ein."

Sie tat das und half ihm dann mit erstaunlicher Stärke für eine so zierliche Frau aus dem Bett. Die Badewanne in dem angrenzenden Bad war sehr klein, aber das war nur gut in Dracos Zustand. Er musste sich sehr auf die Schwester stützen, um überhaupt hinein zu kommen, und dann war er froh, dass die Wanne zur Hälfte aus einem Sitz bestand. Er konnte sich zurücklehnen und kam nicht in Gefahr, auszurutschen. Die Schwester ließ ihn allein, so dass er sich waschen konnte, und kam dann zurück um ihm beim Rasieren und Anziehen zu helfen. Draco war froh darüber, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man mit dem Apparat, den die Muggel zum Rasieren benutzten, umging. Zum Glück war der Schlafanzug kein so großes Rätsel, nachdem er schon einige Male in der Muggelwelt gewesen war.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco in den Spiegel sah, und er war überrascht, wie fremd das Gesicht war, das ihm entgegenblickte. Obwohl er blass und krank aussah war seine Haut dunkler als jemals zuvor, und seine Haare waren dunkelbraun anstatt blond. Seine Gesichtzüge waren noch dieselben, dennoch machten diese wenigen Veränderungen einen vollkommen anderen Menschen aus ihm. Als er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, tauchte ungebeten eine Erinnerung auf. Er erinnerte sich, wie er aufgewacht war, und Granger ihren Stab auf ihn richtete. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte, dass sie sich entschuldigt hatte, bevor sie den Zauber sprach. Alles danach war in Schmerz untergegangen.

Draco war überrascht, als die Schwester ihm eine Brille reichte.

„Sie haben sie ja bisher nicht gebraucht, aber ich nehme an, für Ihren Besuch wollen Sie sie aufsetzen?"

Draco entfaltete das silberne Gestell etwas verwirrt und schob es sich auf die Nase. Es verbesserte seine Sicht nicht im Geringsten, aber entstellte sein Gesicht noch mehr.

„Bereit für Ihren Besuch?", fragte die Schwester.

Draco nickte und sie half ihm zurück in das frisch gemachte Bett, wo sie das Rückenteil nach oben kippte, so dass er aufrecht sitzen konnte. Anschließend ging sie hinaus, um seine Besucherin zu holen. Draco erwartete sie mit Spannung.

Als sie schließlich eintrat, war er nicht überrascht von ihrer Identität, aber von der Art wie sie aussah. Hermione Granger hatte ihre Haare zu einem strengen Knoten zurückgesteckt und trug einen dunklen Muggelanzug, den Draco bislang nur aus Filmen kannte. Sie wirkte kühl und professionell, so als wäre sie tatsächlich nur beruflich hier. Vielleicht war es ja so. Vielleicht war Draco nur ein weiterer Job für sie – wenngleich einer, der ihr ungewöhnlich viele Umstände machte.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Jackson.", sagte sie in einem geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall. „Ich bin Detective Granger. Wir sind uns bereits einmal kurz begegnet, auch wenn ich nicht damit rechne, dass Sie sich an mich erinnern."

Draco wartete, bis Schwester Anja die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich, Granger.", sagte er dann.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Wirklich? Du erinnerst dich? Wir dachten..."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Die größte Besserwisserin unter all meinen Schulkameraden ist wohl schwer zu vergessen."

Sie atmete tief durch und lächelte schief. „Das ist großartig. Dumbledore wird begeistert sein. Erinnerst du dich an alles, was geschehen ist?"

Dracos Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich. „Ich bin nicht sicher.", sagte er. „Ich fühle mich, als sei ich von einem Lastwagen überrollt worden. Hast du mich hierher gebracht?"

Granger nickte. Dann wurde ihr Blick prüfend, nachdenklich. „Du erinnerst dich daran, dass du ein Zauberer bist, oder, Draco?"

Draco war versucht darüber zu lachen, dass sie diese Frage überhaupt stellte. Natürlich erinnerte er sich, war das nicht offensichtlich? Er lachte, aber aus seinem Mund kam etwas anderes. „Ich habe das schon eine Menge Frauen sagen hören, aber aus deinem Mund ist es eine Überraschung." Er grinste, obwohl alles in ihm versucht war, Grangers entgeisterten Gesichtausdruck zu teilen. Was bei Mordraud...

„Draco, an was genau erinnerst du dich?", fragte Granger. „Du weißt, dass wir zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind, weißt du auch wo?"

„In einem Internat in Schottland. Wir haben zusammen den Abschluss gemacht. Du hast danach Rechtswissenschaften studiert und ich Medizin. Versuchst du mir weiszumachen, dass ich unter Amnesie leide, Granger?"

Granger sank auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und Draco hätte es ihr gleichgetan, hätte er nicht bereits ein Bett unter sich gehabt.

„Also doch...", murmelte sie. „Ich hatte gehofft..." Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Es mag dir nicht klar sein, aber deine Erinnerungen sind unvollständig. Ich bezweifle zum Beispiel, dass du mir den Namen dieses Internats sagen kannst."

Draco öffnete den Mund um ihr zu widersprechen, aber musste ihn schließen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte Recht. So sehr seine Gedanken auch ‚Hogwarts!' schreien mochten, er konnte es weder aussprechen noch entsprechend reagieren. Es war, als wäre ein zweites Gedankengebäude in seinem Kopf, das ein Eigenleben führte. Es war ähnlich wie sein Wissen darüber, dass Tigris Harry Potter war. Es war, so wurde Draco sich plötzlich mit eisiger Klarheit bewusst, genau dasselbe. Derselbe Fluch, nur perfider, verwehrte ihm nun die Aussprache von nicht nur einer einzigen Sache, sondern einem kompletten Bestandteil seines Selbst.

„Draco... Daniel...", sagte Granger nun eindringlich. „Ich entschuldige mich für den Namen, nebenbei, aber ich war in Eile, und mir fiel nichts Besseres ein. Als Kind war ich ein großer Fan von Stargate... Aber was rede ich, das ist völlig unwichtig. Daniel, was ich dir nun sage ist sehr wichtig – ich bin Verantwortliche des Zeugenschutzprogramms. Wir haben dich in Sicherheit gebracht, du warst ein Zeuge gegen eine überaus gefährliche Organisation. Ich weiß nicht, an wie viel du dich erinnerst, aber wichtig ist, dass sie auf keinen Fall erfahren dürfen, dass du noch lebst. Wir haben es geschafft, deinen Tod vorzutäuschen..."

Draco fühlte, wie Schock sich in ihm ausbreitete. Granger redete weiter, aber er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, was sie sagte. Er war tot. Die gesamte Zaubererwelt hielt ihn für tot. Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie es so sein konnte, seine Mutter und sein Vater – vor allem auch Tigris – sollten wissen, dass es anders war. Dennoch war er überzeugt davon, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Er war verdammt dazu, verkrüppelt weiter zu existieren, ohne Magie, ohne auch nur über die Zaubererwelt reden zu können. Wie konnte man überhaupt so leben? Die Muggel konnten es, aber Draco war kein Muggel. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es erforderte, ein Muggel zu sein. Panik stieg in ihm auf und es fiel ihm plötzlich schwer, zu atmen. Schwarze Punkte tauchten vor seinen Augen auf und krochen über sein Blickfeld wie eine aufgescheuchte Kolonie Ameisen.

Draco nahm am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr, dass die Tür aufflog und Leute hereinstürmten. Jemand presste eine Plastikmaske auf sein Gesicht und das Bett kippte nach hinten. Schwester Anja schrie Granger an und schob sie aus dem Raum. Einige besorgte Gesichter starrten auf ihn herunter und eilten um ihn herum. Draco lächelte, als er schließlich wieder atmen konnte und ihn Müdigkeit aus dem Nichts überfiel. Seltsam, mit all den Muggeln um ihn herum fühlte er sich so sicher und umsorgt, wie nie zuvor. War das nicht ironisch? Vielleicht lachten die Nornen über ihn.

o

Die Muggel ließen Granger fürs Erste nicht wieder zu ihm. Draco lernte in der Zwischenzeit, wieder längere Strecken selbstständig zu laufen. Schwester Anja hatte ihn bereits einige Male in einen Rollstuhl verfrachtet und durch die Gegend gefahren. Draco hätte es auch allein tun können, aber nach dem Vorfall mit Granger war ihm nicht danach, seinen Raum zu verlassen. Schwester Anja jedoch kümmerte sich nicht um seine Proteste. Sie bestand darauf, dass er frische Luft und Sonne brauchte, und so schob sie ihn mit überschäumender Energie durch den riesigen Ameisenhaufen, den die Muggel Krankenhaus nannten. Inmitten der großen, viereckigen Gebäude, deren unzählige Fenster alle gleich aussahen, befand sich ein Stück Grün mit wenigen Bäumen, die fast wie eine Entschuldigung für das viele Grau um sie herum erschienen. Schwester Anja bestand darauf, es einen Park zu nennen, und sie schob ihn unermüdlich die asphaltierten Wege um den kleinen Teich in der Mitte herum, auf dem, wenn sie Glück hatten, ein paar Enten schwammen.

Draco ging es zunehmend besser, und etwa eine Woche nach Grangers Besuch begannen die Muggel davon zu sprechen, ihn zu entlassen. Schwester Anja hatte es ihm als eine freudige Nachricht mitgeteilt, aber der Gedanke jagte ihm Angst ein. Das Krankenhaus war ein sicherer Hafen inmitten der Muggelwelt. Alle schwierigen Dinge wurden ihm abgenommen, immer war jemand da, um ihm zu helfen, wenn er nicht zurechtkam. Was sollte er tun, wenn er auf sich selbst angewiesen war?

Die Muggel bemerkten seine Unruhe natürlich, aber sie deuteten sie falsch. Sie versicherten ihm tröstend, dass ein Psychologe ihm bei seiner Amnesie helfen würde und es etwas namens ambulante Therapie geben würde, was ihn unterstützen sollte. Sie sagten ihm, dass er schnell wieder mitten im Leben stehen würde. Aber genau davor hatte Draco Angst.

Eines Abends lag er in seinem Bett und drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Sie hatten ihn inzwischen aus seinem Einzelzimmer in einen Raum mit zwei anderen Männern verlegt.

Draco hasste es. Nicht genug, dass er sein Zimmer und das Bad mit Muggeln teilen musste – es waren auch noch kranke, nervtötende Muggel. Draco konnte nicht schlafen, weil der ältere seiner Zimmergenossen sich ständig ruhelos hin und her drehte.

Er hatte ein Nierenproblem, das in der Zaubererwelt innerhalb von Stunden geheilt gewesen wäre, aber hier musste er jeden Tag an einen Apparat angeschlossen werden, der sein Blut erneuerte. Draco verstand nicht wirklich, wie das möglich war, aber der Mann jammerte ständig darüber, dass er die Maschine hasste und dass sein Leben vorbei sei. Wenn er nicht jammerte, starrte er auf einen Kasten mit bewegten Bildern, der ihnen gegenüber an der Wand hing. Sie ergaben keinen Sinn für Draco, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass sie Muggel zeigten. Es waren nicht die Filme, die er aus dem Kino kannte. Diese erzählten eine Geschichte. Was in dem Kasten passierte war vollkommen sinnlos, zum Beispiel eine Reihe Personen, die um einen Tisch herum standen und sich gegenseitig stundenlang nur anschrieen, oder andere, die sinnlos kreuz und quer über eine Wiese rannten, ebenfalls stundenlang. Manchmal waren es auch Fahrzeuge, die immerzu im Kreis fuhren. Draco fragte sich, ob es eine spezielle Eigenschaft der Muggel war, von Dingen fasziniert zu sein, die sich sinnlos über längere Zeit wiederholten. Es gab Tiere, bei denen das vorkam. In der Schule hatten sie zum Beispiel den langschwänzigen Glappagock durchgenommen. Es war ein dem Pfau ähnelnder magischer Vogel, der inzwischen fast ausgestorben war. Er betörte sein Weibchen, indem er vor ihm über Tage hinweg fortwährend den gleichen Tanz aufführte. Da er diesen um keinen Preis in der Welt unterbrach, war er dabei eine beliebte Beute von Raubtieren.

Zugegeben, der jüngere Muggel störte Draco nicht sehr. Er war ein seltsamer, glatzköpfiger Wicht, der aussah, als hätte er seit Wochen nichts gegessen. Man bemerkte ihn nur, wenn seine Freunde ihn besuchten und leise mit ihm redeten. Die meiste Zeit schlief er. Wenn nicht, dann beschäftigte er sich mit einem Muggelapparat, der zur einen Hälfte aus einer leuchtenden Leinwand bestand, wie Draco sie vom Kino kannte, wenngleich viel kleiner. Es spielten sich jedoch nicht immer Filme darauf ab, manchmal waren es auch Buchstaben oder Bilder, etwas, das die Muggel seltsamer Weise als ein Netz bezeichneten. Die andere Hälfte des Apparats hatte jede Menge Tasten, auf denen der Muggel wie auf Klaviertasten spielte, nur dass dabei keine Musik herauskam. Zu Beginn hatten die kontinuierlichen Klickgeräusche an Dracos Nerven gezehrt, aber inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.

Im Moment schliefen beide Muggel im Raum. Der ältere Muggel schnarchte hin und wieder. Von dem jüngeren hörte man nichts. Diesmal waren es jedoch nicht die Geräusche, die Draco wach hielten, es war seine innere Unruhe. Draco grübelte endlos über seine Zukunft nach, und machte sich damit immer nervöser und unglücklicher. Als ein plötzlicher Schmerz seinen Arm entlang schoss, dachte er im ersten Augenblick, seine Wunde hätte sich wieder geöffnet. In den letzten Wochen hatte er ständig Schmerzen gehabt, so dass es fast Alltag geworden war. Erst, als der Schmerz von dem zweiten, viel intensiveren Schmerz gefolgt wurde, der jede Faser seines Körpers ausfüllte, wurde Draco bewusst, dass es sich um einen Ruf des Dunklen Lords handelte. Sein Körper wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt, und er nahm nur nebenbei wahr, dass er aus dem Bett fiel. Das Licht ging an.

Zu seinem Glück dauerte der Ruf nur Sekunden – Draco wusste, dass es nicht länger war, auch wenn es so erschien – und der Schmerz erlosch so schlagartig, wie er gekommen war. In den inzwischen seltenen Fällen, in denen der Lord alle seine Todesser gleichzeitig zu sich rief, dauerten die Rufe nie lange an. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass einer von ihnen deswegen enttarnt wurde. Draco kam gerade wieder zu Atem, als die Schwestern mit einem Arzt zur Tür herein stürmten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der jüngere Mann den Knopf gedrückt hatte, der Hilfe herbei rief.

Draco versuchte ihnen erfolglos zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Es half wenig, dass ihn noch immer leichte Krämpfe durchliefen. Sein geschwächter Körper reagierte überempfindlich auf einen Schock, den er normalerweise problemlos verkraftet hätte. Die Muggel klopften an ihm herum, maßen ihn mit ihren seltsamen Geräten und leuchteten ihm mit einer Lampe in die Augen, nur um ratlos über das zu bleiben, was passiert war.

Der folgende Tag war furchtbar. Der Arzt bestand darauf, dass ‚Komplikationen' aufgetreten wären, und dass sie herausfinden müssten, was los war. Sie fuhren Draco von einer seltsamen Untersuchung zur nächsten, zum guten Schluss eine, bei der sie ihn in einen langen schmalen Tunnel hinein schoben, der so furchtbare Geräusche von sich gab, dass er in Panik geriet und sie abbrechen mussten.

Sie stachen ihn mit ihren Nadeln und spritzten seltsame Flüssigkeiten in seinen Körper. Einige davon sollten angeblich Dinge in seinem Inneren sichtbar machen, was ihm ziemlich unheimlich vorkam. Sie klebten komische Plättchen mit Drähten daran auf seine Haut und er musste längere Zeit merkwürdigen Geräuschen zuhören, während der Arzt auf einen Monitor mit flimmernden Kurven starrte und weise nickte. Danach waren sie jedoch auch nicht schlauer. Sie fotografierten die Knochen in seinem Kopf und redeten darüber mit lateinisch klingenden Worten, die jedoch kein Latein waren. Jedenfalls keines, das Draco beherrschte.

Am Ende des Tages war er jedenfalls sehr verwirrt, ausgesprochen müde und durch und durch gereizt. Er fauchte sogar Schwester Anja an, die es nicht im Geringsten verdiente, aber zum Glück Verständnis hatte. „Ich weiß, es ist unangenehm, aber Sie wollen doch gesund werden, oder?", fragte sie.

Draco wollte ihr sagen, dass es etwas war, das dumme Muggel nicht heilen konnten, aber natürlich tat sein Mund nicht, was er wollte. Als er schließlich in den Schlaf fiel, ertappte er sich dabei, dass er hoffte, Granger würde bald wieder auftauchen, so dass er diesen Ort verlassen konnte.

O

„Sie sagen, du leidest unter Epilepsie."

Draco starrte Granger an, frustriert davon, dass er ihr nicht einfach sagen konnte, was los war. „Ja." Sie hatten sie wieder zu ihm gelassen, nachdem ein paar Tage nach seinem Anfall verstrichen waren und es ihm weiterhin gut ging. Er konnte inzwischen gut mit den Krücken, die sie ihm gegeben hatten, laufen.

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment nachdenklich, öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Draco wettete innerlich, sie brannte nur darauf, all ihre Ideen darüber, was diese Epilepsie wirklich war, jemandem mitzuteilen. Einerseits hätte er sie gerne gehört. Andererseits verspürte er eine schadenfrohe Genugtuung darüber, dass sie genauso zum Schweigen verdammt war, wie er.

„Ich habe deine Sachen mitgebracht." Granger deutete auf einen Koffer, den sie zuvor in das Zimmer geschleppt hatte. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Muggel im Bett nebenan, der auf seinem Gerät herumtippte. „Wenn du soweit bist, fahre ich dich nach Hause."

Draco nickte resigniert. Nach Hause. Sehr wahrscheinlich würde er sein wirkliches Zuhause nie wieder sehen. Er griff nach seinen Krücken und stemmte sich mit Mühe aus seinem Stuhl hoch. Granger eilte herbei um ihm zu helfen, aber er zuckte ärgerlich zurück. „Fass mich nicht an! Ich komme zurecht."

Sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Fein. Wie du willst."

Als sie schließlich ihr Auto erreichten, war Draco erschöpft und schweißgebadet. Granger schwieg taktvoll, als er sich in den Sitz zurücklehnte und nach Atem rang. „Es ist eine Wasserflasche im Handschuhfach.", sagte sie dann. „Falls du Durst hast."

Draco hatte Durst, aber hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich das Handschuhfach befand. Granger schien dies zu ahnen, denn sie lehnte sich etwas zu ihm hinüber und öffnete mit ihrer linken Hand das Fach vor ihm. „Danke.", sagte Draco widerwillig. Er nahm die Plastikflasche und trank einen Schluck. Das Material kam ihm noch immer seltsam vor, aber er hatte sich im Krankenhaus daran gewöhnt. Tag für Tag lernte er mehr über die Muggelwelt und kam ein wenig besser mit ihr zurecht. Wahrscheinlich war das gut so, schließlich war er nun mehr oder weniger ein Muggel. Draco presste die Lippen zusammen. Er hasste es. Er hasste die Fremdartigkeit dieser Welt. Er hasste die Art, wie Leute ständig über Dinge redeten, die er nicht verstand und nicht verstehen wollte. Er hasste es, dass alles, selbst der Geruch, der Geschmack und die Art, wie Dinge sich anfühlten, ihm fremd war.

„Wir hatten nur sehr wenig Zeit, alles zu organisieren.", sagte Granger, während sie ihren Wagen auf eine große Straße steuerte. Eine _Autobahn_, erinnerte sich Draco von den Kinofilmen, die er gesehen hatte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Erdöl oder etwas ähnlichem stieg ihm in die Nase. „Ich hoffe, du sprichst französisch, denn ich habe dir einen kanadischen Pass besorgt. Ich hielt es für das Beste, deinen Geburtsort ins weitere Ausland zu verlegen, so wird es weniger wahrscheinlich, dass jemand unpassende Fragen stellt. Wir können es zurzeit nicht riskieren, dich außer Landes zu bringen." Sie ging nicht näher darauf ein, aber es rief Besorgnis in Draco hervor. Hatte der Dunkle Lord das Ministerium bereits so stark infiltriert, dass er dessen Ressourcen zur Überwachung internationaler Reisewege nutzen konnte? Selbst wenn, warum würden sie nach _ihm_ suchen? „Fürs erste habe ich dich als einen entfernten Verwandten meiner Familie ausgegeben. Es war das einzige, was auf die Schnelle in Frage kam."

Draco sah sie schockiert an. Hatte er das richtig verstanden, sie wollte ihn bei ihren Muggelverwandten unterbringen?

„Ich habe eine Mappe zusammengestellt, in der sich alle Informationen über deine Vorgeschichte befinden, die in verschiedenen Situationen zur Sprache kommen könnten. Ich schlage vor, du liest sie sorgfältig. Ich habe schon vor einer Weile dafür gesorgt, dass keine Verbindung mehr von meinen Eltern zu mir hergestellt werden kann. Sie haben ihren Namen geändert und sind in eine andere Stadt gezogen. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, sie hätten England ganz verlassen, aber ich schätze, meine Sturheit ist vererbt." Sie lächelte flüchtig. „Wie auch immer, es sollte sicher sein, aber du musst trotzdem sehr vorsichtig sein."

Draco nickte benommen. „Was... wer bin ich dann, im Verhältnis zu ihnen?"

„Ein Neffe meiner Tante mütterlicherseits, sie ist vor etlichen Jahren nach Kanada ausgewandert. Der Mädchenname meiner Mutter war Conté, das ist der Name, den meine Eltern angenommen haben. Die Schwester meiner Mutter heißt Claudia. Wir haben nur sehr sporadischen Briefkontakt mit ihr. Es steht alles in der Mappe. Ich habe auch Fotos beigefügt, nur um sicher zu gehen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du diesem Teil der Familie jemals begegnen wirst. Wenn alles gut geht, können wir dir in ein paar Jahren eine bessere Identität verschaffen."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Draco. „Danke."

Granger nickte nur, und lenkte das Auto auf eine Ausfahrt zu. In der Ferne konnte Draco das Meer glitzern sehen.

o

„Leider, leider haben wir geschlossen.", sagte Fred, bevor er die Tür auch nur ganz aufgezogen hatte. Als er sah, wer dahinter stand, erstarrte er einen Moment vor Überraschung. „Tigris!" Er suchte einen Moment nach Worten, aber dann trat er einfach zur Seite. „Komm herein."

„Es tut mit leid, wenn ich störe.", sagte Harry.

„Nein, nicht im Geringsten! Verzeihung, ich muss nur kurz meine Gehirnzellen wieder einsammeln. George!", schrie er. Fred bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass Harry zusammenzuckte. Geschah ihm recht! Der Bastard hatte sich Ewigkeiten nicht gemeldet und nun stand er plötzlich vor der Tür. „George, komm her! Du glaubst nicht, wer hier ist!"

George, der dabei gewesen war, ihre Tageseinnahmen zu zählen, kam um die Ecke und blieb ebenfalls erst einmal verblüfft stehen. Dann legte er den Kopf schief. „Hmm, du siehst aus wie jemand, den ich mal gekannt habe. Ein paar mehr Falten und graue Haare, aber die Zeit nagt an uns allen. Es ist ein paar Jahre her, aber es fällt mir bestimmt gleich ein... Hilf mir, Fred... Wie heißt dieser Typ noch mal?"

Fred grinste als Harrys Verlegenheit zunahm.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe.", sagte Harry. „Ich hatte so viele Dinge um die Ohren und es war wirklich schwierig..."

„Wir dachten schon, du willst nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben.", sagte George. Diesmal machte er keinen Spaß. Fred wusste, sein Bruder war enttäuscht von Harry. Fred ging es ebenso, aber er verstand auch, dass es nicht leicht für Harry war. Einen Malfoy zu spielen konnte für niemanden leicht sein. Dennoch, es hatte wehgetan, dass er nur selten schrieb und niemals vorbei kam.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. „Niemals! Ihr gehört zu meinen ältesten Freunden. Ich wollte kommen, wirklich. Es ist nur..." Er sah zu Boden. „Ich war mir nicht sicher... mit Percy und allem..."

„So ein Quatsch!", sagte George ärgerlich. „Sicher, wir halten dich für einen Idiot, dafür das du dich mit ihm abgibst..."

„... aber wir haben dich oft genug eingeladen, oder?", beendete Fred den Satz.

Harry errötete. In seinem blassen Gesicht war die Röte noch deutlicher sichtbar.

„Na ja, wenigstens bist du jetzt hier.", sagte George grummelnd. „Du kannst es später wieder gut machen. Jetzt laden wir dich erst mal auf etwas zu Trinken ein."

Harry sah auf, überrascht und dankbar.

Fred lächelte. „Wir sind nur bei auserwählten Individuen nachtragend. Du gehörst bislang noch nicht zu diesem illustren Kreis. Komm her." Er zog Harry in eine Umarmung. Der grauhaarige Junge war steif, als wüsste er nicht genau, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Das war mit Harry schon immer so gewesen. Es machte Fred ein wenig wütend auf die Muggel, mit denen Harry aufgewachsen war. Er war froh darüber, dass George und er die Gelegenheit genutzt hatten, ihnen verhexte Süßigkeiten unterzujubeln. Es machte ihn außerdem wütend auf die Malfoys, aber das war nichts Neues. „Komm.", sagte er, in einem herzlicheren Ton, und schlang einen Arm um ihn. „Ich bin sicher, es gibt viel zu erzählen."

o

Ted kroch unter den Brombeerbüschen entlang und fluchte leise, als sich eine Ranke in seinem Hemd verfing und ein Loch hineinriss. „Felicitas!", zischte er leise. Er konnte nicht zu laut rufen, oder seine Mutter würde ihn hören. Sie würde mächtig sauer sein, wenn sie wüsste, dass er sich im Garten herumtrieb. Aber was sollte er auch machen, wenn sein verdammter Kniesel einfach aus dem Fenster sprang! Was, wenn sie sich verletzt hatte? Er musste sie finden und zurückbringen, bevor ihr etwas passierte.

Nach einigem Suchen fand er sie schließlich in einer von Ranken überwucherten Erdgrube. Er schob sich so nah heran, wie es ging. „Komm heraus, Felicitas.", sagte er leise, die Hand ausstreckend. „Komm nach Hause, komm! Ich habe auch etwas Leckeres für dich!" Sein Kniesel betrachtete ihn nur mit einem vernichtenden Blick und kauerte sich weiter in die gegenüberliegende Ecke der Grube. Ted wühlte in seinen Taschen und fand schließlich einen Streifen getrockneten Fisch, den er der Katze hinhielt. „Komm, das ist lecker. Komm!"

Felicitas zögerte einen Moment, aber konnte schließlich dem Fisch nicht länger widerstehen und kroch langsam näher, um daran zu schnuppern. Als sie schließlich den Kopf nach vorne streckte, um hinein zu beißen, beugte sich Ted vor, um sie zu packen – und rutschte kopfüber in die Grube hinunter.

„Verdammt.", murmelte er. Seine Kleider waren ruiniert. Nun würde seine Mutter auf jeden Fall merken, dass er draußen gewesen war! Die Katze saß seelenruhig einige Meter entfernt und knabberte an ihrem Fisch. Ted seufzte. „Du blödes Vieh. Wegen dir bekomme ich wieder Ärger."

Felicitas sah ihn an und leckte sich einmal mit ihrer langen rosa Zunge über das Maul, so als verstünde sie jedes Wort was er sagte und lachte über ihn. Ted warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Er begann gerade zu überlegen, wie er wieder aus der Grube herauskam, als er Stimmen in der Nähe hörte. Er duckte sich erschreckt. Es waren nicht die Stimmen seiner Eltern.

„Die Erwachsenen sind im Haus.", sagte ein Mann. „Aber das Kind ist verschwunden."

„Der Bengel kümmert mich nicht. Ich will nur die Frau.", antwortete eine kalte Stimme. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht apparieren können. Erledigt den Mann und bringt sie zu mir – nein, warte. Bringt sie beide. Das macht sie vielleicht geneigter, zu reden."

„Ja, Sir."

Jemand lachte boshaft.

Ted kauerte sich tiefer in die Grube, vor Furcht gelähmt. Dies mussten die bösen Leute sein, von denen seine Eltern gesprochen hatten. Sie hatten ihm verboten, aus dem Haus zu gehen, weil es gefährlich war. Sie hatten oft darüber geredet, dass furchtbare Dinge geschahen, wo sie auftauchten. Nun wünschte er sich, er hätte auf sie gehört. Sein Kniesel kam zu ihm und schnurrte beruhigend. Er schlang die Arme um sie und presste sie schützend an sich.

Ein wenig später hörte er die Geräusche einer Explosion und dann das Knistern von Feuer. Als er nach oben sah, war der Himmel in flackerndes Rot getaucht. Der Geruch von Rauch stieg ihm in die Nase. Die Katze wand sich in seinem Griff, aber er hielt sie fest. Jemand schrie, und erst nach einer Weile erkannte Ted die Stimmen seiner Eltern. Sie waren verzerrt vor Furcht.

„Du weißt, wer der Geheimnisbewahrer des Phönixordens ist. Sag es mir.", sagte die kalte Stimme.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden.", antwortete die zitternde Stimme seiner Mutter. „Ich habe nichts zu tun mit..."

Ein Schrei unterbrach sie.

„Ich befürchte, ich habe nur wenig Geduld. Ich _weiß_ bereits, dass du es weißt, es hat keinen Sinn es zu leugnen. Sag es mir, und ich lasse euch am Leben."

Seine Mutter lachte schrill. „Sie töten uns doch so oder so! Ich werde es Ihnen nicht sagen, niemals!"

„Deine Entscheidung."

Ein erneuter Schrei, lauter diesmal. Ted presste die Hände auf die Ohren, aber die Schreie ließen sich nicht ausschließen. In der Nähe ihres Dorfes lebten Bauern, und Ted war einmal zu einem der Höfe hinunter gelaufen, neugierig darauf, wie die Muggel lebten. Sie hatten gerade Bullen geschlachtet, und Ted erinnerte sich an die furchtbaren, gequälten Geräusche der Tiere, als sie in ihren Tod gezogen wurden. Er hatte danach nächtelang Albträume gehabt. Die Schreie nun erinnerten ihn daran. Sie waren kaum noch als menschlich zu erkennen. Ted rollte sich zusammen, gelähmt vor Entsetzen.

„Es ist Fleur! Fleur Weasley ist der Geheimnisbewahrer! Sie lebt in Haus Potter, in Helenshill Nummer zehn.", schrie seine Mutter schließlich. „Hör auf! Bitte hör auf!"

„Das war doch ganz einfach, oder?", sagte die Stimme kalt, spöttisch.

Teds Mutter schluchzte.

„Emmi..." Ted erkannte die Stimme seines Vaters fast nicht, so heiser und verzerrt war sie. „Nein, Emmi..."

„Danke, Emmeline.", sagte die schreckliche Stimme, heimtückisch freundlich. „Du bist sehr nützlich für mich gewesen._ Avada Kedavra_."

Ein Blitz aus grünem Licht mischte sich in das Rot des Feuers, und eine Sekunde später war alles entsetzlich still. Ted wimmerte leise.

„Geht!", befahl die Stimme harsch. „Morsmordre!" Ein weiteres grünes Licht, ein unheimliches Glühen, erhellte den Himmel und verblasste nicht. Ein unheimliches Zischen ertönte und Ted kauerte sich furchterfüllt zusammen.

Etwas raschelte, und Ted kroch aus reinem Instinkt weg von der Richtung, aus der es kam. Er duckte sich zwischen ein paar Wurzeln, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verbergen konnten. Zwischen den Blättern tauchte der Kopf einer Schlange auf. Ted atmete erleichtert auf, als er die bunte Färbung einer Kornnatter erkannte. Seine Cousine hatte eine Kornnatter, und er wusste, dass sie nicht gefährlich war. Sein Kniesel jedoch war anderer Meinung. Die Katze stellte sich zwischen ihn und die Schlange, ihr Fell gestäubt, und fauchte bedrohlich. Die Schlange erhob sich aus dem Laub und zischte zurück. Sie umkreisten einander, bis plötzlich die Schlange sich abwandte und auf Ted zusauste. Die Katze jagte ihr nach, aber war zu langsam. Die Schlange hatte bereits ihre Fänge in Teds Arm gegraben. Ted griff nach seinem Arm, mehr überrascht als verängstigt. Er spürte keinen Schmerz. Einen Moment später wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

o

„Wie blind seid ihr, dass ihr das Offensichtliche nicht seht?", schrie Ron Weasley. Sein Gesicht hatte sich rot verfärbt vor Zorn, und er hatte sich aus seinem Sitz erhoben. „Sie lesen uns wie Hühner von der Stange! Es gibt nur eine Erklärung dafür – jemand hat ihnen Namen gegeben. Jemand in diesem Raum hat uns verraten!"

Zustimmendes Murmeln ertönte von einigen Stellen des Tisches. Tonks sah sich unsicher um. Der Gedanke, dass einer ihrer Freunde sie verraten hatte, erfüllte sie mit Unruhe. Ron hatte jedoch Recht, es war unheimlich, mit welcher Präzision die Todesser in letzter Zeit Mitglieder des Ordens angegriffen hatten. Einige Blicke am Tisch wanderten unwillkürlich zu dem leeren Platz rechts von Dumbledore. Snape hatte schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr an ihren Versammlungen teilgenommen, aber Dumbledore hatte ihnen niemals eine Erklärung dafür gegeben.

„Ich gebe zu, die kürzlichen Ereignisse sind besorgniserregend.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Das ist jedoch kein Grund, unhaltbare Anschuldigungen in den Raum zu stellen. Vergesst niemals, nur gemeinsam sind wir stark. Wenn wir beginnen, uns untereinander zu misstrauen, wenn wir unsere Kräfte spalten, spielen wir nur Voldemort in die Hände."

Ron schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Du hast immer nur schöne Worte für uns, Albus! Ich bin es leid tatenlos herumzusitzen. Wir kennen doch die Schuldigen! Wir müssen handeln, bevor sie es tun!"

„Ich weiß, einige von euch wollen am liebsten unbedacht losstürmen." Dumbledores Tonfall war noch immer ruhig, aber hatte einen harten Unterton hinzugewonnen. Sein Augenzwinkern war verschwunden. „Aber wir werden diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen, wenn wir überstürzt handeln. Unsere Interventionen müssen wohlüberlegt sein. Wir müssen die Ressourcen nutzen, die uns zur Verfügung stehen. Uns in nutzlose Kämpfe zu verwickeln ist genau das, was Tom Riddle will. Er will uns ablenken von seinen eigentlichen Plänen. Das ist der wirkliche Grund, warum er zulässt, dass Todesser wie Lestrange diese scheinbar sinnlosen Anschläge verüben. Sein eigentliches Ziel ist die Kontrolle über das Ministerium. Wir müssen mit den Kräften im Ministerium zusammenarbeiten, nicht gegen sie."

„Scheiß auf das Ministerium.", fuhr Ron Dumbledore ins Wort. Mrs. Weasley öffnete empört den Mund. „Wozu existiert diese Gruppe, wenn wir nur am Gängelband des Ministeriums hängen? Ich bin beigetreten, weil ich dachte, dass wir handeln, während das Ministerium zu feige ist, es zu tun. Aber stattdessen sitzen wir nur herum, und reden. Ich habe genug davon!"

Tonks wurde klar, dass Ron Dumbledore überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte. Er hatte nichts im Kopf außer seinem blinden Jähzorn.

Dumbledore seufzte. Er sah älter aus, als gewöhnlich. Diese Diskussionen waren nicht neu. Ron war nicht der einzige, der ungeduldig war, aber er gab dem Missmut die lauteste Stimme. Sie verstanden Dumbledores Vorgehen nicht, sein Planen, sein Abwarten. Tonks war von sich selbst überrascht, dass sie es verstand. Es war nicht so, dass sie über Dumbledores Pläne Bescheid wusste, das nicht. Aber sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte – dieser Krieg war nicht mit blindem Aktionismus zu gewinnen. Sie vertraute Dumbledore. Ein Teil von ihr war sehr enttäuscht davon, dass nicht alle im Orden das taten.

„Es ist natürlich allein deine Entscheidung, ob du uns weiterhin unterstützen willst.", sagte Dumbledore.

Ron wurde noch röter als er schon war. „Dreh mir doch nicht die Worte im Munde um! Natürlich will ich den Orden unterstützen! Ich sage nicht, ich will nichts tun, hörst du mir nicht zu? Ich will mehr tun!"

„Was willst du denn mehr tun, Ron?", fragte Dumbledore. „Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass wir geduldig sein müssen."

„Wozu?", fauchte Ron. „Wir wissen doch, wer sie sind! Das Ministerium mag es nicht glauben, aber wir sind nicht das Ministerium, oder? Sie haben uns zuerst angegriffen! Wir sollten das einzig Vernünftige tun, und zurückschlagen!"

Tonks presste die Lippen zusammen. Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie einige Mitglieder des Ordens, die zustimmend nickten.

„Mord mit Mord zu beantworten wird nur dazu führen, dass es keinen Unterschied mehr gibt zwischen uns und dem was wir bekämpfen. Wenn wir beginnen zu denken wie die Todesser, wenn wir Leben gegen Leben aufrechnen und die Unverzeihlichen benutzen wie gewöhnliche Zauber – wenn wir vergessen, was sie mit der Seele desjenigen anrichten, der sie spricht – dann sind wir nicht länger Verteidiger des Lichts, sondern sind selbst Teil der Dunkelheit geworden.", sagte Dumbledore. „Solange ich lebe wird das niemals geschehen."

„Also sollen wir nur dasitzen und abwarten, wie sie uns einen nach dem anderen erledigen?", entgegnete Ron ärgerlich.

„Es gibt andere Wege..."

„Keiner deiner Wege hat sich bisher als effektiv erwiesen! Ich habe genug von dieser Farce!" Ron zog eine zornige Grimasse, und stürmte aus dem Raum. Die Tür schlug hinter ihm ins Schloss.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley!", rief Molly Weasley empört, aber Ron war längst aus ihrer Hörweite.

Amos Diggory, der bislang nicht viel gesagt hatte, richtete sich auf.

„Warum stimmen wir nicht ab?" Es war ein leise gesprochener Satz, aber er rief Stille im Raum hervor. „Viele von uns sind der Meinung, dass die Zeit zum Handeln schon lange gekommen ist." Er hob seine eigene Hand demonstrativ. „Ich sage, wir haben das Recht, uns zu verteidigen, wenn wir angegriffen werden. Ich sage, wir haben das Recht, unsere Kinder zu schützen, unsere Freiheit, unsere Zukunft. Der Feind kümmert sich nicht um Regeln. Wenn wir jetzt nicht handeln, sind wir nichts als Lämmer auf der Schlachtbank. Wer ist meiner Meinung?"

Murmeln erhob sich, empörte Stimmen redeten durcheinander. Aber nach und nach hoben sich Hände am Tisch, bis mehr als ein Drittel der Anwesenden ihre Zustimmung bekundeten. Tonks sah zu Dumbledore, aber der alte Zauberer tat nichts. Er sah nur müde aus, und, wenn man genau hin sah, enttäuscht und traurig.

„Fred, George!", schrie Molly.

„Sorry, Mum." „So schwer es fällt das zu sagen..." „...Ron hat diesmal Recht. Wir warten schon seit Jahren darauf..." „...endlich handeln zu können." Die Stimmen der Zwillinge klangen belustigt, aber ihr Gesichtausdruck war ernst.

„Was ist mit dir, Bill?", fragte Fred. „Emmeline Vance war deine Geheimnisbewahrerin. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie hinter Fleur und den Kindern her sind."

„Fleur ist in Sicherheit.", sagte Bill, sein Gesicht starr. „Ich werde das Andenken unseres Vaters nicht in den Schmutz ziehen, indem ich zum Mörder werde. Dumbledore hat Recht. Kommt zur Vernunft!"

Dumbledore stand auf. „Ich weiß, einige von euch sind unzufrieden mit meiner Art, diese Gruppe zu leiten. Ich könnte euch viele Dinge sagen. Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht alle meine Informationen mit euch teilen kann, es ist zu gefährlich. Ihr wisst, dass ich unprovozierte Angriffe nicht gutheißen kann. Ihr wisst, dass es das Ziel dieser Gruppe ist, Voldemort zu bekämpfen und nicht, die Kräfte auf unserer Seite durch Anschläge aufzuspalten, die ebenso terroristisch und verwerflich sind, wie die der Gegenseite. Letztendlich jedoch wurde all dies in der einen oder anderen Form schon gesagt. Am Ende muss jeder von euch mit seinem eigenen Gewissen vereinbaren, was er tut. Mir bleibt nur übrig zu sagen, dass dieser Orden aus gewissen Idealen besteht. Wer sich nicht länger mit ihnen identifizieren kann, für den ist kein Platz hier unter uns." Albus streckte beschwörend die Hände aus. „Ich bitte euch, überlegt es euch gut. Wir können nicht Monster bekämpfen, indem wir selbst zu ihnen werden. Ihr begeht einen furchtbaren Fehler."

Einige der Leute, die ihre Hand gehoben hatten, zögerten. Amos Diggory stand auf, wortlos, und verließ den Raum. Ein paar unsichere Blicke, ein paar grimmige Gesichter, dann erhob sich ein knappes Dutzend der Anwesenden, und folgte ihm. Fred und George waren unter ihnen. Molly schluchzte und Bill legte den Arm um sie. Tonks konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er nur schwer seinen Zorn im Zaum hielt.

Albus setzte sich wieder, sein Gesichtausdruck sehr ernst. „Ich verstehe ihren Zorn.", sagte er. „Zorn bringt Menschen dazu, törichte Dinge zu tun. Ich hoffe, dass sie alle bald erkennen werden, auf welchem Irrweg sie sich befinden. Es ist wichtiger als je zuvor, dass ihr, ihre Freunde und Familie, für sie da seit, wenn das geschieht." Er sah zu Bill und Molly, als er das sagte. Bill nickte nur, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über den verbleibenden Orden wandern. „Ihr Verlust trifft uns hart, aber leider haben wir nicht die Zeit, darüber zu reden. Ron hatte in einem Punkt Recht – wir müssen handeln, wir müssen die beschützen, die in Gefahr sind. Lasst uns darüber reden, was zu tun ist."

Als die Versammlung sich auflöste, blieb Tonks noch einen Moment zurück. „Geht es Hermione gut?", fragte sie. „Sie hat nun schon bei zwei Versammlungen gefehlt."

Albus strich sich müde über seinen Bart. „Sie arbeitet an einem speziellen Projekt, dass mehr Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, als wir dachten." Er sah plötzlich alt und grau aus, und Tonks betrachtete ihn besorgt.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Albus? Es ist furchtbar, was heute geschehen ist, aber wir sind nicht alle wie diese... diese..." Ihr fehlten die Worte und sie holte tief Luft. „Du hast sie doch gesehen – Molly und Bill, viele der anderen. Wir stehen hinter dir, was auch geschieht."

Albus lächelte ihr zu, aber sein Augenzwinkern war müde. „Ich weiß, Tonks, und ich bin sehr froh darüber."

„Aber du fühlst dich verantwortlich für den Rest?", riet sie. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr, dass sie Recht hatte. Ärger wallte in ihr auf, Wut auf den Hitzkopf Ron, Diggory, und all die dummen Idioten, die ihm nachliefen. Wo war ihr gesunder Menschenverstand? Wie konnten sie den Orden im Stich lassen, gerade jetzt, wo sie so dringend gebraucht wurden? Was würden sie anrichten? Wenn sie sich nicht in Acht nahmen, würde der Orden bald an zwei Fronten kämpfen. „Du musst dich nicht für alles verantwortlich fühlen.", sagte sie heftig. „Vertraue uns. Teile einen Teil deiner Last mit uns. Wie du gesagt hast, wir kämpfen zusammen, Seite an Seite. Du musst nicht immer die große Schildkröte für uns sein."

Albus sah sie halb überrascht, halb amüsiert über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an. „Wie bitte?"

Tonks spürte, wie sie verlegen errötete. „Es ist nur etwas, das Quanah gesagt hat. Quanah Longman, du erinnerst dich sicher an ihn." Quanah war einer der Kontakte des Ordens in Amerika, der vor einigen Monaten zu Besuch gewesen war. „Er hat uns eine Geschichte seines Volkes erzählt, von der großen Schildkröte, die die Welt auf ihrem Rücken trägt. Er sagte, du erinnerst ihn an diese Geschichte."

Albus lachte leise. „Ich versuche wirklich, mir nicht die ganze Welt aufzubürden." Dann jedoch wurde er schlagartig ernst und ein Glitzern trat in seine Augen. Er stand ruckartig auf. „Tonks, du hast mich da an etwas erinnert. Ich muss etwas nachprüfen. Entschuldige mich bei den anderen, bitte."

Er wandte sich ab, und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war er schon in der Feuerstelle verschwunden. Sie starrte ihm mit offenem Mund nach.

o

Fünf Schatten rannten einen Hügel hinauf. Es war Nacht, aber fahles Mondlicht erhellte die Landschaft und machte alle Versuche, sich zu verbergen, zunichte. Nicht weit vor ihnen befanden sich Bäume, der Beginn einer Allee, die auf ein großes Landhaus zuführte. Die Schatten bewegten sich mit der Schnelligkeit und Eleganz angreifender Raubtiere. Sie wussten, sobald sie die Allee erreichten konnten sie aus dem Blickfeld der Bewohner des Hauses verschwinden.

Sie hatten ihr Ziel fast erreicht, als etwas Eigenartiges geschah – das Haus und die Allee erzitterten, wie ein Spiegelbild im Wasser eines turbulenten Sees. Einen Moment später waren sie verschwunden, und kahles Land erstreckte sich an ihrer Stelle. Die Schatten hielten inne und ein Wutschrei entrang sich einem von ihnen.

„Der Fidelius muss verankert gewesen sein.", sagte ein anderer, kühl und ruhig. „Sie haben ihn auf einen anderen Geheimnisbewahrer übertragen."

Der Mann der aufgeschrieen hatte fuhr herum, und der Sprecher fiel zu Boden und schrie unter Schmerzen.

„_Danke_, dass du mir das Offensichtliche erläutert hast, Severus.", zischte der Mann. Er drehte sich zu der Stelle um, wo das Haus verschwunden war und ballte die Fäuste. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und ging, es den anderen überlassend, sich um den zu kümmern, den er verflucht hatte. Am Fuß des Hügels disapparierte er, und der Fluch endete, als er verschwand.

o

Narcissa war wohlauf. Es gab keinen wirklichen Grund, warum Severus so häufig Malfoy Manor besuchte. Seine Nachfragen nach ihrer Gesundheit waren nichts weiter als ein durchsichtiger Vorwand, aber es war ein Anzeichen für den Geisteszustand der Bewohner, dass niemand seine Besuche in Frage stellte.

Severus hatte eine lukrative Anstellung in einem Forschungsinstitut gefunden. Es war die Stelle, die er sich seit seiner Meisterprüfung gewünscht hatte. Jahre vorher hatte ihn seine Rolle als Doppelspion gezwungen, sie abzulehnen, aber heute brauchte er sich nicht länger darum zu kümmern. Mehr noch, er hatte alle Hilfe die er brauchte, sich das Beste vom Besten auszuwählen. Umso weniger Grund bestand, seine Zeit damit zu vergeuden, die Malfoys zu bemuttern. Dennoch war Severus alle paar Tage im Herrenhaus anzufinden.

Severus hatte ein neues Interesse daran gefunden, Tigris Malfoy zu beobachten. Als ein Spion war es ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, den Störungen im Muster des alltäglichen Verhaltens von Menschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen als irgendjemand sonst. Severus mochte seine Schwierigkeiten haben, mit Menschen umzugehen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sie nicht verstand. Im Gegenteil. Er war ein Experte darin, zu erkennen, was sie antrieb und warum. Gewöhnlich konnte er das Verhalten der Menschen vorhersagen wie den Verlauf eines Flusses in einer wohlbekannten Landschaft. Wenn das einmal nicht der Fall war, war sehr wahrscheinlich ein Faktor im Spiel, der ihm unbekannt war. Es war seine Aufgabe als ein Spion gewesen, diese Faktoren herauszufinden. Severus besaß jedoch genug Selbsterkenntnis, zuzugeben, dass er auch gerne seiner Neugier nachgab.

Im Moment trat Severus einen Schritt zurück, in seinem Blick Tigris und Rabastan, die im Salon ins Gespräch vertieft waren. Die beiden hatten ihn nicht gesehen, sie waren zu vertieft in ihre Unterhaltung und Severus war zu gut darin, unauffällig zu sein. Es wäre sein gutes Recht gewesen, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen, sicher. Er war ein Mitglied des Inneren Kreises, wie sie. Ihr Gleichgestellter. Dennoch hatte er sich dagegen entschieden. Er gestand sich nicht selbst ein, dass es aus Furcht war. Tigris war unberechenbar in letzter Zeit. Rabastan konnte offenkundig damit umgehen. Severus konnte es nicht. Er hatte ein Talent dafür, das Falsche zu sagen.

Abgesehen davon, Severus wusste nur zu gut, dass er und Tigris alles andere als Gleichgestellte waren. Keiner wagte es auszusprechen, aber Tigris war der Stellvertreter des Dunklen Lords, auch wenn der Lord in nie dazu gemacht hatte – und wahrscheinlich jeden verfluchen würde, der dergleichen behauptete.

Ein Stellvertreter mit der Tendenz, ebenso psychopathisch zu werden, wie ihr Lord. Tigris entwickelte sich schneller als erwartet zu einem von Rache besessenen Schwarzmagier, der in guten Momenten instabil, in schlechten eine Gefahr für alle um ihn herum war. Tigris war immer unbeherrscht gewesen, aber in letzter Zeit neigte er dazu, jeden zu verfluchen, der etwas sagte, das ihm nicht passte. Lucius hatte diese Erfahrung schon einige Male gemacht, was der Grund dafür war, dass er sich im Moment in seinem eigenen Haus versteckte.

Severus runzelte in der Dunkelheit die Stirn. Tigris hatte Rabastan Lestrange nie gemocht, aber plötzlich schmiedete er Pläne mit ihm als sei er ein alter Freund. Tigris hatte etliche Grausamkeiten begangen, aber er war immer davor zurückgeschreckt, Unschuldige umzubringen. Plötzlich schien ihn das nicht mehr zu kümmern. Nichts zählte außer seiner Vendetta gegen den Orden des Phönix, den er aus einem verrückten Grund für Dracos Tod verantwortlich machte. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Severus hasste es, wenn Dinge keinen Sinn ergaben.

Hatte Dracos Tod Tigris wirklich dermaßen getroffen? So stark, dass sich seine Persönlichkeit dermaßen änderte? Es erschien so unglaubwürdig. Sicher, der Tod eines Zwillings war ein Trauma. Aber Tigris hatte nie wie jemand gewirkt, der sich so stark davon beeinflussen ließ. Er war nicht gefühllos, aber er ließ sich nicht von seinem Weg abbringen. Severus war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass Tigris ein Mann mit einem Ziel war. Er kannte dieses Ziel zwar nicht, aber es war eindeutig in der Zielstrebigkeit, die allem was Tigris tat inne lag. Die Art, wie er stur mit bestimmten Dingen weiter machte, obwohl er sie offensichtlich nicht tun wollte. Selbst der Moment, in dem er sich entschieden hatte, Severus nicht auszuliefern, schien ein Kalkül zu enthalten. Was immer es gewesen war, es war verschwunden. Was Tigris im Moment tat, war Akt um Akt blinder, sinnloser Gewalt. Gewalt, die sich um ihrer selbst willen zelebrierte. Severus konnte nicht glauben, dass Dracos Tod das bewirkt hatte. Es musste einen anderen Grund geben, und er würde ihn herausfinden.

o

Draco starrte auf den seltsamen Raum und die zwei Muggel darin, die ihn freundlich anlächelten. Das Haus, zu dem ihn Granger gebracht hatte, war ein kleines Haus in einer langweiligen, von Muggeln geprägten Gegend mit etlichen weiteren gleichermaßen kleinen Häusern. Sie reihten sich in der Straße in der sich das Haus befand aneinander, jedes mit dem gleichen kleinen Garten davor. Jedes war ein wenig anders – ein wenig anders gebaut, andere Farben, andere Pflanzen im Garten – und doch jedes auf so triste Weise _gleich_, wie die Buchsbaumkugeln im Garten seiner Mutter.

Die Muggel begrüßten ihn herzlich, so als wäre er ein lang erwarteter Gast. Draco wusste nicht, was er zu ihnen sagen sollte. Sie erinnerten ihn an wohltrainierte Schoßhunde, die bellten und mit ihren Schwänzen wedelten, wenn sich Besuch ankündigte. Wie ein Mensch, der Hunde verabscheute, traute er sich nicht, es sich anmerken zu lassen, solange ihr stolzer Besitzer daneben stand. In diesem Fall war es Granger, die hinter ihm stand. Sie wirkte ein wenig nervös, doch zur gleichen Zeit so verdammt bestrebt, alles richtig zu machen. Draco fand sich unfähig, sie zu enttäuschen.

„Ich bin Bernard", sagte der Muggel, „und das ist Hannah. Daniel, richtig?" Er steckte die Hand aus.

Draco überwand sich und ergriff sie. Seltsam, es war ihm leichter gefallen, als die Muggel im Krankenhaus ihn anfassten. Aber da hatte er auch keine Wahl gehabt. Außerdem, dort hatte er sich um Krankheiten und dergleichen keine Gedanken gemacht. Dafür war es, na ja, ein _Krankenhaus_. Er schaffte es nicht, etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen nickte er nur.

„Hermione hat uns gesagt, dass du eine schwierige Zeit hinter dir hast.", sagte der Muggel. „Keine Sorge, du wirst genug Zeit haben, dich zu erholen. Wir sind mehr als froh, einem Freund unserer Tochter zu helfen."

Draco sah sich ungläubig zu Granger um. Granger lächelte ein wenig schuldbewusst. Offensichtlich hatte sie die Tatsachen gegenüber ihren Eltern ein wenig beschönigt.

„Wir sind also _Freunde_, Granger?", sagte er amüsiert. „Sieh an, sieh an. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du mich in so_ warmer_ Erinnerung behalten hast."

Granger wurde erst rot, dann weiß vor Zorn. „Sei dankbar, dass ich mich überhaupt erinnere.", sagte sie zuckersüß. „Es stimmt, ich hätte mich auch an anderes erinnern können. Du willst nicht vielleicht näher darauf eingehen?"

Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass Draco das nicht konnte.

Grangers Eltern waren ihrem Gespräch mit Verwirrung gefolgt, und sahen ihre Tochter nun fragend an. Granger winkte müde ab. „Ich erkläre es später. Warum zeigen wir Dr... Daniel nicht erst einmal seinen Raum. Ich bin sicher, er ist erschöpft."

Ihr Blick hielt Draco davon ab, zu widersprechen. Es war ohnehin wahr.

Die Muggel warf ihrem Mann einen unsicheren Blick zu, aber dann lächelte sie erneut. „Also gut, dann komm mit. Wir haben dir das Gästezimmer gegeben..."

Sie redete weiter, während Draco ihr mit etwas Mühe die Treppen hinauf folgte. Der Raum in den sie ihn führte war winzig. Sein Bett aus dem Herrenhaus hätte ihn bereits zur Hälfte eingenommen. Das Bett, das sich darin befand, war jedoch um einiges kleiner, so dass noch Platz für einen Schrank und einen Tisch übrig blieb. Sie sagte etwas von einem Bad am Ende des Ganges, und Draco begriff etwas verspätet, dass es nur ein Bad im ganzen Haus zu geben schien. Was bedeutete, dass alle Leute im Haus sich das Bad teilten! Draco verbarg nur mit Mühe sein Entsetzen. Granger hatte nicht gesagt, dass ihre Eltern arm waren. Vielleicht schämte sie sich dafür. Draco konnte das verstehen, nicht jeder trug seine Armut so unanständig zur Schau wie die Weasleys. Dennoch, seine Zukunft sah gleich noch ein Stück düsterer aus.

„Ruh dich erst einmal aus.", sagte die Muggel. „Ich habe ein paar von Bernhards alten Sachen in den Schrank getan. Ich hoffe, der Schlafanzug passt. Du bist etwas schlanker, aber dafür größer, vielleicht haben wir ja Glück. Sobald es dir wieder besser geht, müssen wir dir etwas Passendes kaufen."

Draco nickte nur dumpf. Seine Eltern hätten einem Gast niemals abgelegte Kleidung angeboten. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hätten die Weasleys es getan? Draco hatte sich niemals übermäßig mit solchen Dingen beschäftigt.

Die Muggel legte ihm den Schlafanzug aufs Bett, lächelte, und ging. Nicht ohne ihm vorher zu sagen, er solle Bescheid sagen, wenn er etwas wollte. Draco ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und ließ seine Krücken dabei zu Boden fallen. Sie klapperten auf dem teppichlosen Boden. Was er wollte, was er wirklich wollte, war aufwachen, und erkennen, dass dies alles ein Alptraum gewesen war. Er wusste jedoch, dass das nicht geschehen würde, also entschied er sich für das Nächstbeste – zu schlafen, und für eine Weile zumindest alles zu vergessen.

o

Tigris fröstelte, als er sein Zimmer betrat. Das Feuer war erloschen und es war eisig kalt in dem Raum. Es war untypisch für die Hauselfen, so sorglos zu sein. Es schien fast, als würde das Haus ein wenig verrückt spielen. Tigris erinnerte sich, dass er ein paar Tage vorher auf einer kaputten Stufe ausgerutscht war, die er nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn, aber verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran. Es war bereits spät, der Lord hatte ihn länger aufgehalten, als er gedacht hatte. Er suchte in seiner Kommode nach dem Fläschchen, und war einen Moment verwirrt, als er es nicht fand. Er war sich sicher, dass es noch halb voll gewesen war.

In letzter Zeit vergaß er öfter Dinge, aber dies war wichtig, es würde ihm nicht entfallen. Er suchte in den tieferen Schubladen nach seinem Vorrat, und sein Argwohn wuchs, als er auch diese Fläschchen nicht fand. Jemand hatte sich an seinen Sachen zu schaffen gemacht! Zorn wallte in ihm auf, aber wurde überdeckt von seiner wachsenden Panik. Was, wenn sie alle verschwunden waren? Er hatte nicht die Zeit, neu zu brauen. Zum Glück war dies nicht sein einziger Vorrat. Er verließ hastig den Raum und eilte die Treppe hinunter zu dem unteren Tränkelabor. Niemand außer ihm benutzte es, also erwartete Tigris auch nicht, jemanden anzutreffen.

Er blieb schockiert stehen, als er sah, dass er erwartet wurde. Snape drehte ein leeres Glasfläschchen zwischen den Fingern, einen hämischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Suchst du hiernach?"

Tigris begriff mit einem Gefühl der Übelkeit, dass auch seine Reserve dahin war. Irgendwie hatte Snape es herausgefunden. Einen Augenblick lang verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen, doch dann erfüllte ihn blinde Wut. „Wie kannst du es wagen an meine Sachen zu gehen!", schrie er. Seine Stimme überschlug sich und er musste nach Luft ringen. Er nahm beiläufig war, dass seine Hände zitterten.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte Snape. „Du scheinst dich für einen verkannten Tränkemeister zu halten... Obskure Tränke brauen, die Rezepte willkürlich verändern... Ich weiß nicht genau, was mich mehr irritiert... die Vorstellung, dass du so unglaublich dumm bist, oder die, dass du es mit Absicht getan hast. Hast du es mit Absicht getan?" Snape klang süffisant, abfällig.

Tigris brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken, bevor er ihn verfluchte. Der Cruciatus brauchte nicht viel Konzentration, aber er entspannte ihn. Tigris ging neben dem schreienden, sich am Boden windenden Mann in die Hocke. „Ich werde dich dafür umbringen.", sagte er gefühllos. „War es das wohl wert?"

Der Fluch erlosch von einem Moment auf den anderen, und Tigris war einen Moment lang zu verblüfft um zu reagieren. Schmerz explodierte hinter seinen Schläfen und es war bereits zu spät als ihm klar wurde, dass jemand ihn von hinten angegriffen hatte, dass Snape ihn ausgetrickst hatte. Normalerweise wäre er niemals so leicht angreifbar gewesen, aber Snape hatte sichergestellt, dass seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gerichtet war. Nun war es zu spät, und Tigris konnte nur noch seine eigene Dummheit verfluchen, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: strega79, Reditus Mortis, baba, haci.potter, ‚Wie konntest du nur?'__**- :)**__, LuJo, Gandalf90, Mideon, Giftschnecke, roman, Miriel17, xAuroraSkyx, ‚wann geht's endlich weiter' __**– genau jetzt ;)**__, Horst, Milli 93, Aidakhar, spellwinder, Stocki _

_Einen schönen Advent euch allen!_


	31. SdWCh25: Ausgespielt

_Disclaimer:__ I disclaim everything and claim nothing since claiming something would be disclaiming the superior claim of JKR, and I would never disclaim that._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

25. Ausgespielt

Tigris erwachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen. Er lag auf etwas Hartem, auch wenn sich unter seinem Kopf ein Kissen befand. Als sich sein Geist langsam klärte, wurde er sich der Krämpfe bewusst, die seinen Körper durchliefen. Jeder seiner Muskeln spannte und entspannte sich mit einer eigenen Frequenz, was dazu führte, dass sein ganzer Körper von dumpfen Schmerzen erfüllt war. Er hätte unkontrolliert um sich geschlagen, hätte ihn nicht etwas unten gehalten. Tigris öffnete langsam die Augen. Metallbänder umschlossen seine Unterarme und banden ihn fest an den Steintisch, auf dem er lag. Er konnte es nicht sehen, aber er nahm an, das gleiche traf auf seine Beine zu. Er versuchte, sie mit Magie zu öffnen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Er stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und bäumte sich in seinen Fesseln auf. „Diffindo!"

„Es wird nicht funktionieren.", sagte eine ruhige Stimme. „Wir haben deine Magie gedämpft." Snape trat in sein Blickfeld und sah selbstzufrieden auf ihn hinunter.

Tigris knurrte wütend. „Lass mich frei, oder ich schwöre dir, unser Lord wird seine Freude daran haben, deinen Tod in die Länge zu ziehen! Lass mich frei, und ich werde es schnell machen."

Snape verzog spöttisch den Mund. „So _verführerisch_ dieses Angebot auch sein mag, ich muss ablehnen. Du hast uns mit deinem törichten Versuch, dich zu vergiften, leider keine Wahl gelassen. Nun bleibt uns nichts übrig als abzuwarten, ob du die Folgen deiner Torheit überlebst."

Tigris spürte, wie die Krämpfe stärker wurden und wand sich frustriert in seinen Fesseln. „Lass mich... Du hast doch keine Ahnung... DU hast es mir doch erst beigebracht!"

„Ich habe dir ganz bestimmt nicht beigebracht, Drogen zu missbrauchen bis du von ihnen abhängig bist und sie dein Denken beeinflussen.", antwortete Snape kühl. „Noch weniger habe ich dir beigebracht, mit gefährlichen Tränken herumzuspielen und sie zu dir zu nehmen, ohne zu wissen, was sie bewirken."

„Du verstehst es nicht.", stöhnte Tigris. „Gib mir nur einen Schluck, und alles ist wieder in Ordnung. Ich werde vergessen, was du getan hast. Bitte."

„Nichts kommt dadurch wieder in Ordnung, du dummes Kind!", rief Snape ärgerlich. „Ohnehin, es ist nicht möglich. Ich habe alles von dem Teufelszeug vernichtet, was ich finden konnte. Glaube mir, ich war sehr gründlich."

Tigris schrie wütend auf. Seine Wut wich jedoch schnell Panik, als der Schmerz und die Krämpfe weiter zunahmen. „Bitte...", flehte er. „Du kannst es neu brauen, Severus. Bitte."

„Selbst wenn ich genau wüsste, welche Modifikationen du an dem Rezept vorgenommen hast, würde ich es nicht tun.", sagte Severus kühl. „Du wirst hier bleiben, bis du es nicht länger benötigst. Ja, ich sehe es ist unangenehm. Daran hättest du vorher denken sollen. Du hast es schließlich gewusst."

„Fahr zu Hölle!", schrie Tigris. „Ich hoffe, der Dunkle Lord lässt jeden seiner Todesser seinen Spaß mit dir haben, bevor er dich umbringt. Ich werde jeden deiner Schreie genießen! Ich hoffe, sie brechen jeden deiner Knochen einzeln und verbrennen dich lebendig! Ich hoffe..."

Snape hörte seiner Tirade unbeeindruckt zu, eine Augenbraue spöttisch hochgezogen, während Tigris eine grässliche Todesart nach der anderen für ihn erfand. Es machte Tigris nur wütender und wütender.

Die Krämpfe erreichten schließlich seinen Kopf und er verschluckte sich fast, inmitten einer Verwünschung.

„Das reicht.", sagte eine zweite Stimme. „Severus hat nur getan, was das Beste für dich ist. Du wirst ihm noch dankbar sein, wenn das hier vorbei ist."

Sein Vater trat von der anderen Seite neben ihn und Tigris sah ungläubig zu ihm hoch. „Dankbar? Ich werde euch verfluchen, bis ihr..."

Sein Vater schob mit ein paar erstaunlich geschickten Handgriffen einen Knebel in seinen Mund und band ihn fest.

„Du kannst uns alles darüber erzählen, wenn du wieder bei Sinnen bist, mein Sohn." Er wechselte einen Blick mit Snape. „Wie lange noch?"

„Er hat diese Tränke über Wochen genommen, es kann dauern, bis die letzten Spuren verschwunden sind. Einige Stunden mindestens."

„Lass uns gehen. Wir wissen ja, dass er bleibt wo er ist."

Snape maß Tigris noch mit einem langen Blick, dann nickte er.

Tigris schrie, unbeachtet, als sie gingen.

o

Tigris fühlte sich so schwach, wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Er war hungrig und durstig. Die Krämpfe hatten nachgelassen, nach einer schieren Ewigkeit. Es blieb ein dumpfer, alles umfassender Schmerz.

Tigris wusste, es war dumm gewesen, Mondschatten zu nehmen. Er brauchte Snape nicht, um ihm das zu sagen. Er hatte versucht, Snapes Abwandlung zu nachzumachen, die nicht abhängig machte, aber eine, deren Wirkung länger anhielt. Offensichtlich war er nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Er hatte nur eine Weile seinen Gefühlen entkommen wollen. Darin zumindest war er erfolgreich gewesen. Er hatte nichts außer Zorn gefühlt, während er den Trank nahm. Nichts von dem _Mitgefühl_, das ihn sonst so belastete. Dummerweise hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, welche Auswirkungen es noch haben mochte, wenn er seine Gefühle ausschaltete.

Er schloss die Augen. Ihm war übel, nicht nur vor Hunger. Er war nicht länger wütend auf seinen Vater und Severus. Sie hatten eine Menge riskiert. Es würde ihm noch immer leicht fallen, sie zu zerstören. Tigris fragte sich, was sie mit ihm vorhatten. Sie konnten ihn kaum als Gefangenen behalten. Früher oder später würde Voldemort nach ihm suchen. Vielleicht würde sein Vater versuchen, sein Gedächtnis zu löschen. Obliviate wirkte bei Tigris nicht, aber sein Vater kannte andere Zauber. Sie würden ihn dafür losbinden müssen – etwas an dem Tisch dämpfte offenkundig Magie – aber in seinem Zustand war er kein großartiger Gegner. Nicht, wenn er nicht vorhatte, sie umzubringen.

Tigris sah ruhig zu den beiden Männern hoch, als sie wieder kamen. Sein Vater löste den Knebel. „Bist du jetzt bereit, vernünftig mit uns zu reden?"

Sein Tonfall war anmaßend, aber Tigris wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, mit ihm zu streiten. „Ja.", sagte er heiser.

„Gut." Sie lösten die Fesseln und halfen ihm auf.

Tigris war so schwach, dass er in die Knie brach, sobald er versuchte, zu stehen. „Wie lange?", krächzte er.

„Zwei Tage.", antwortete sein Vater.

Tigris erbleichte. „Unser Lord..."

„Ich habe ihn wissen lassen, dass du krank bist. Es hat ihm nicht gefallen, aber er hat es akzeptiert."

Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen. Wie sollte er weiter machen, ohne dass es Verdacht erregte? Er konnte nicht fortfahren, zu morden, wie er es in den letzten Wochen getan hatte. Der reine Gedanke rief Übelkeit in ihm wach.

Er versuchte erneut, aufzustehen, und schaffte es diesmal, schwankend.

„Danke.", sagte er, so ruhig wie er konnte. „Danke euch beiden. Ich war... irrational."

Die beiden Männer wechselten einen Blick. Tigris schaffte es bis zur Tür. Der Anblick des Ganges rief unangenehme Erinnerungen wach. Er stützte sich im Türrahmen ab und kämpfte einen Moment lang seine Gefühle nieder. Er wäre niemals freiwillig in diese Kerker gekommen, auch wenn sein Geist klar genug gewesen wäre. Gut, dass sie ihn bewusstlos geschlagen hatten, dachte er zynisch.

Tigris wankte langsam in Richtung Treppe, sich immer wieder an der Wand abstützend. Er musste jämmerlich aussehen. Die beiden genossen den Anblick wahrscheinlich, und er konnte es ihnen nicht wirklich verdenken. Er war abscheulich zu ihnen gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wie oft er seinen Vater verflucht hatte. Bei Severus hatte er zumindest gewartet, bis er ihm einen Vorwand gab.

Er taumelte auf der Treppe und war überrascht, als die beiden plötzlich an seiner Seite waren, um ihn zu stützen. „Lass diesen Unsinn, dummer Junge.", sagte Severus mürrisch. „Du bist noch viel zu schwach."

Tigris öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Severus hatte schließlich Recht. Er ließ es widerwillig zu, dass die beiden ihm zu seinem Zimmer halfen. Es war noch immer kalt darin.

„Kümmere dich um deine Schlange, wenn sie aufwacht.", sagte sein Vater kühl. „Ich will nicht erleben, dass sie einen von uns angreift."

„Natürlich.", sagte Tigris, halb in Zustimmung, halb, weil er nun endlich begriff, warum es in seinem Zimmer so kalt war. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass in diesem Haus nichts ohne seines Vaters Zustimmung geschah.

„Hast du mich auf der Treppe stolpern lassen?", fragte er, plötzlich misstrauisch.

Sein Vater grinste flüchtig. „Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, was? Möglicherweise."

Tigris erinnerte sich, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich schlechte Laune gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte es sein Vater getan, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich entschuldigen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Es würde seinem Vater und Severus das Gefühl geben, dass er ihnen etwas schuldete, und Tigris hatte nicht vor, ihnen die Oberhand zu geben. Dies war eine zeitweilige Schwäche. Er konnte vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er töricht gehandelt hatte, selbst, dass sie im Recht gewesen waren. Sie hatten genug eigennützige Gründe, ihn zu kurieren, aber ihr Handeln brachte den Verdacht auf, dass ihnen wirklich etwas an seinem Wohlergehen lag. Sie wissen zu lassen, dass er dankbar dafür war, wäre ein fataler Fehler gewesen.

„Ich werde über eure Insubordination hinwegsehen.", sagte er stattdessen. „Ihr habt mir letztendlich einen Gefallen erwiesen." Er erwärmte den Raum mit einer Handbewegung. „Es wäre unratsam, mich nochmals so anzugreifen. Wäre ich bei klarem Verstand gewesen, hätte dies sehr unangenehm für euch ausgehen können." Tigris gefiel es, zu denken, dass es nur an den Drogen gelegen hatte, dass sie ihn hatten überwältigen können. Insgeheim war er sich dessen jedoch nicht so sicher. Sie hatten es klug geplant.

Sarin kroch träge unter dem Bett hervor und er streichelte sie abwesend. Sie war sehr kalt, kein Wunder. Durch seine Körperwärme wurde sie langsam reger, und zischte ein paar müde Sätze der Empörung. Noch war sie allerdings zu langsam, um etwas zu tun.

Die beiden betrachteten ihn mit einer gewissen Antipathie. Ihnen musste bewusst sein, dass sie nun unterlegen waren. Sie würden es nicht wagen, ihn zu verfluchen, solange Sarin wach war, und sie würde nun wach bleiben. Dies hieß, dass sie seine Erinnerung nicht löschen konnten. Das musste ihnen jedoch bewusst gewesen sein, als sie ihn in sein Zimmer brachten. Vielleicht hatten sie mit mehr Dankbarkeit gerechnet. Was wollten sie mehr? Er hatte ihnen gesagt, dass ihr Handeln keine Folgen haben würde, und das war an sich bereits ein großes Zugeständnis. Der Dunkle Lord würde wissen wollen, was Tigris aufgehalten hatte. Tigris würde ihn ihretwegen anlügen müssen. Es wäre sehr viel einfacher gewesen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, und sie mit den Folgen leben zu lassen. Der Lord hätte es sicher lieber gesehen, wenn sie mit ihrem Problem zu ihm gekommen wären, als es auf eigene Faust zu lösen. Tigris schauderte ein wenig. Für Voldemort war es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein Problem. Er hätte es für eine fabelhafte Möglichkeit gehalten, Tigris zu kontrollieren. Es war gut, dass er nichts davon erfahren hatte.

Also gut, er war ihnen dankbar. Tigris rang mit sich. Er war es nicht länger gewöhnt, Menschen zu vertrauen, erst recht nicht diesen beiden. Er hatte Draco vertraut, und man sah ja, wozu das geführt hatte. Nein, er konnte sie nicht wissen lassen, was er wirklich fühlte. „Was steht ihr noch hier herum?", fragte er. „Ich bin müde, ihr könnt gehen."

Severus kämpfte sichtlich eine zornige Erwiderung nieder. Sein Vater hingegen hatte dazugelernt, sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts. Er packte lediglich den Arm des Tränkemeisters und schob ihn aus dem Raum. Tigris war sicher, er hörte Severus eine Beleidigung murmeln, bevor die Tür zufiel, aber er ignorierte es. Der Mann hatte schließlich Recht, wenn er ihn undankbar nannte, selbst wenn Tigris ihn das nicht wissen ließ.

Tigris lehnte sich müde ihn die Kissen zurück und wechselte ein paar Worte mit Sarin. Sie war ärgerlich auf ihn, was ihn überraschte. Es hatte ihr nicht gefallen, dass er sich selbst vergiftet hatte, aber er hatte nicht auf sie gehört. Tigris erinnerte sich vage an diese Unterhaltungen. Er hatte sie ignoriert, und sie hatte nicht viel tun können, als er ihr befohlen hatte, das Thema ruhen zu lassen.

„_Dies darf nicht wieder geschehen."_, zischte sie. _„Ich werde dafür sorgen." _

„_Gut, tu das."_, sagte er. Es konnte nur gut sein, oder? Er machte sich erst Sorgen darüber, zu was er ihr die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, als sie ihn biss.

„_Keine Sorge, Meister.",_ zischte sie. _„Ich werde auf Euch aufpassen." _Sie klang fast hingebungsvoll.

Tigris lächelte müde. _„Ich bin sicher, das wirst du."_ Wie es schien, rief er Loyalität in den eigenartigsten Formen hervor. Die Art, die dazu führte, dass er gebissen und bewusstlos geschlagen wurde – Draco hatte ihn auch einmal bewusstlos gehext, nicht wahr? Fein, so lange es am Ende alles gut ausging. Manchmal war es nicht schlecht, wenn andere Menschen - und Schlangen – für ihn mitdachten. Auch wenn ihm ihre Schlüsse nicht immer gefallen mochten. Das war das letzte, was Tigris dachte, bevor er in den Schlaf fiel.

o

„Vielleicht solltest du mal mit deinem Freund reden."

Hermione begegnete dem Blick ihrer Mutter. Sie sah erschöpft aus. Wut brodelte in ihr. Wut auf den nutzlosen _Parasit_, der ihr altes Zimmer im zweiten Stock behauste. Hermione wusste, dass ihre Wut irrational war. Sie wusste, rein vom Verstand her, dass der Mann oben nicht wirklich Draco Malfoy war. Wie könnte er, wenn er sich an nicht das Geringste aus seinem früheren Leben erinnerte? Seltsam jedoch, wie er es ohne jede Erinnerung schaffte mit jeder Faser der arrogante, rassistische, verwöhnte Schnösel zu sein, den sie in ihrer Schulzeit mit Genuss geohrfeigt hatte! Hermione atmete tief durch und rief sich zur Ruhe. Sie musste vernünftig sein. Der Mann hatte ein Trauma hinter sich. Er brauchte Verständnis und keine Überreaktion aufgrund einer Vergangenheit, von der er nicht das Geringste wusste.

Hermiones Blick fiel erneut auf ihre Mutter. Weiß _Gott_, er verhielt sich nicht wie ein bemitleidenswerter Invalide. Ein wenig Amnesie hinderte ihn wohl kaum daran, etwas hilfsbereit zu sein. Wenn seine Erinnerung dazu ausreichte, Leute wie Dienstboten herumzuscheuchen, dann erinnerte er sich ja wohl auch an die simpelsten Gebote der Höflichkeit! Die Wut in ihr, die sie gerade ein wenig eingedämmt hatte stieg erneut und floss über. Sie nickte, ihren eigenen Worten nicht trauend, und stürmte zornbebend die Treppe hinauf.

Der Anblick, als sie die Tür aufriss, dämpfte ihren Zorn nicht besonders. Für einen reinblütigen Zauberer ohne den geringsten Schimmer von der Muggelwelt hatte es dieser erstaunlich schnell geschafft einige der ihr verhasstesten Eigenschaften der Muggelwelt anzunehmen.

„Kann ich einen Moment lang mit dir reden?", zischte sie, eine halb geleerte Pizzaschachtel zur Seite kickend. „Oder bist du beschäftigt?" Die Worte klangen bedeutend unfreundlicher, als sie es geplant hatte, aber das war ihr in diesem Moment egal.

„Geh zur Seite, du stehst mir im Bild.", kam die Antwort desinteressiert.

In dem Fernseher hinter ihr lief irgendeine vollkommen idiotische Talkshow. Allein die Stimmen der Teilnehmer gingen ihr bereits auf die Nerven. Sie drehte sich um und drückte den Ausschalter. „Ich hatte gesagt, ich will mit dir reden."

„Und ich hatte gesagt, ich wollte diese Show sehen. Was soll das? Mach das Gerät gefälligst wieder an!"

Hermione starrte den Mann auf dem Sofa an, und ihre Wut erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt. Als sie sich umsah, fiel ihr Blick auf eine Reihe leerer Chipstüten, die Pizzaschachtel und einen Stapel ungewaschener Wäsche direkt neben dem Korb der Wäsche, die ihre Mutter gestern gewaschen hatte. Draco trug einen der Trainingsanzüge ihres Vaters. Er hatte es offenbar nicht für nötig gehalten, sich umzuziehen, als er aufgestanden war. Warum auch, laut ihrer Mutter war das erst um vier Uhr nachmittags gewesen. Er hatte natürlich auch keine eigene Kleidung, weil er sich bislang geweigert hatte, mit ihren Eltern einkaufen zu fahren. Stattdessen vergammelte er lieber in diesem Zimmer und trieb alle mit seinem Benehmen zur Verzweiflung.

„Macht es dir Spaß in diesem Saustall zu leben?", fauchte Hermione.

„Nein, aber ich hatte ja kaum eine Wahl, als du mich hierher gebracht hast."

Sie ballte die Fäuste.

„Ich meinte: Ist es dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, hier aufzuräumen?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich werde dich nicht daran hindern, wenn du den Drang verspürst." Er machte eine ausholende Geste. „Bitte... Fühl dich frei anzufangen."

Sie ohrfeigte ihn. Es war in jeder Hinsicht so befreiend, wie das erste Mal, als sie es getan hatte.

Er rieb sich nachlässig das Kinn. „Autsch. Behandelt ihr Gäste immer so? Ich habe euch ja schon immer für barbarisch gehalten."

„Gäste?", rief sie schrill. „Wenn du dich wie ein Gast verhalten würdest vielleicht. _Gäste _verbringen nicht ihren Tag damit, die Gastfreundlichkeit ihrer Gastgeber auszunutzen indem sie sich verhalten wie _Schweine_."

Sie griff nach einer der Chipstüten und warf sie ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte den Nerv sie zu fangen, bevor sie ihn traf.

„Wir waren geduldig und rücksichtsvoll und verständnisvoll, aber irgendwann ist es genug! Verstehst du, was ich sage? Ich habe genug von dir!"

„Ach ja? Und was willst du tun? Mich zurückschicken?"

Sie holte einmal tief Luft. Er wusste, dass sie das nicht tun würde. Es wäre gleichbedeutend damit, ihn umzubringen. Er mochte sich nicht erinnern, aber soviel wusste er. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie das nicht tun würde.

„Ist es das, was du willst?", fauchte sie. „Denn dann bist du verdammt sicher auf dem richtigen Weg dahin."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht." Er rührte in der Chipstüte, fischte ein paar zerbröselte Paprikaschips heraus und schob sie sich in den Mund.

Sie starrte ihn an. „Willst du damit sagen, dein Leben ist dir egal?"

Er starrte zurück, dann warf er plötzlich die Tüte quer durch den Raum. „Ja! Was wenn es das ist, hmm? Für was sollte ich wohl leben wollen? Für das hier?" Er sprang auf und versetzte der Couch einen wütenden Tritt.

Hermione wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so aggressiv reagieren würde. Er machte jedoch einen Schritt von ihr weg, so als versuche er sich zu beruhigen. Das überraschte sie, er hatte bislang keinerlei Rücksicht für irgendjemanden gezeigt.

„Vielleicht hättest du mich sterben lassen sollen, du verdammtes Wechselbalg!", zischte er. „Du und deine scheiß Freunde, ihr wolltet schon immer alle retten. Sieh dir an, was daraus geworden ist! Alles, was ihr erreicht habt, ist, die Feuer der Hölle höher zu schüren!"

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie nervös. Sie hatte plötzlich erneut Zweifel an seiner Amnesie. Er hätte sie genauso gut ein Schlammblut nennen können. Seine Worte waren ständig zweideutig, aber ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass jedes davon wichtig war. Wie aber sollten sie das jemals herausfinden, wenn sie weder Legilimentik auf ihn anwenden noch ihm Veritaserum geben konnten?

„Was spielt es für eine Rolle, was ich meine?", zischte er. „Ich bin nichts als ein nutzloser Krüppel. Sieh dich doch an – du bereust bereits, was du getan hast. Na los, gib es doch zu! Es ist sicher kein unauswaschbarer Fleck auf deinem schneeweißen Gewand."

„Nein.", sagte sie, ihre Wut plötzlich aufgebraucht. „Ich bereue es nicht, dich gerettet zu haben."

Er lächelte zynisch. „Aber ich tue es."

o

Tigris hörte gelangweilt den Berichten der niederrangigen Todesser zu. Fortschritte im Ministerium. Der Wizengamot hat eines unserer neuen Gesetze verabschiedet. Eine weitere wichtige Person unter Imperius. Eine andere getötet. Es war immer das Gleiche. Zuvor hatte er auf die Namen gehört, versucht zu verstehen was es bedeutete. Es bedeutete doch immer nur dasselbe. Voldemort gewann an Macht, und die Zaubererwelt war machtlos dagegen.

Er begann wieder zuzuhören, als Amycus Carrows erzählte, dass ein paar unbekannte Attentäter versucht hatten, ihn anzugreifen. Glücklicherweise waren Auroren in der Nähe gewesen. Die Auroren hielten die Unbekannten für Todesser, Amycus vermutete den Orden des Phönix. Tigris runzelte die Stirn. Das war ganz und gar nicht Dumbledores Art. Er wusste, der Lord dachte ebenso.

„Was denkst du darüber, Aqrab?", fragte der Lord.

„Seltsam."

„Seltsam? Ist das alles?"

Tigris musste sich zwingen, nicht mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Vielleicht sind ein paar der Phönixer unzufrieden mit Dumbledores Führungsstil."

„Adder?"

Tigris war plötzlich aufmerksam. Er hatte diesen Namen zuvor gehört, aber wo?

„Ich teile seine Meinung. Solch ein Bruch zeichnete sich schon seit längerer Zeit ab. Unsere kürzlichen Erfolge könnten der entscheidende Auslöser gewesen sein." Tigris kannte diese Stimme, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, wer auf der anderen Seite des dunklen Lords stand. Wie hatte Severus es geschafft, dass seine Meinung plötzlich so gefragt war? Plötzlicher Zorn erfüllte ihn.

„Was also sollten wir dagegen tun? Aqrab?"

„Sie umbringen.", sagte Tigris gleichgültig. Es war immer das, was der Lord hören wollte. „Sie sind uns nur im Weg."

Der Lord sah zu Severus.

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie fürs Erste ignorieren, mein Lord."

Tigris sah überrascht auf. Severus musste wissen, dass er sich damit auf dünnes Eis begab.

„Bislang sehen die Auroren sie als Gegner an. Wenn herauskommt, dass sie zu Dumbledores Leuten gehören, kann das nur unserem Vorteil dienen. Es wird einen Keil zwischen die beiden Fraktionen treiben."

„Ein interessantes Argument. Aqrab, du bist anderer Meinung?"

Tigris dachte kurz nach. Zuvor hatte er das nicht getan, aber nun suchte er nach Argumenten für seine zuvor geäußerte Ansicht. „Er hat nicht Unrecht, aber ich halte es für den falschen Weg. Zum einen, sie greifen unsere Leute an. Wir sollten das nicht unbestraft lassen, damit geben wir uns eine Blöße. Wichtiger noch, was, wenn sie verhaftet werden? Wird das nicht die Frage aufbringen, wie sie ihre Ziele ausgewählt haben? Dumbledore hat sein Wissen bisher nie an die Presse weitergegeben, was uns zum Vorteil gedient hat. Diese Leute werden mit Sicherheit reden. Es wird eine Menge ungewollter Aufmerksamkeit auf Leute lenken, die bisher über jeden Verdacht erhaben waren. Es könnte unseren politischen Ambitionen schweren Schaden zufügen."

Der Lord lächelte. „Aber das werden sie ohnehin, nicht wahr? Sie werden der Presse Informationen zuspielen. Fakt ist, das haben sie bereits getan. Es spielt keine Rolle. Die Presse gehört uns. Xenophilius Lovegood ist nichts als eine lästige Ratte, derer wir uns bald entledigen werden. Nein, ich denke Adder hat Recht. Dumbledore ist unser wirkliches Problem. Bevor Dumbledore nicht beseitigt ist, werden wir niemals erreichen was wir anstreben. Wie es aussieht verliert er die Kontrolle über seine Leute. Gut. Er wird es noch bereuen, ihnen freie Hand gelassen zu haben."

Tigris war nicht der einzige, dem auffiel, dass der Lord an das Wohl seiner Todesser keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendete.

Wenig später löste sich die Versammlung auf. Der Lord winkte Tigris, nachdem die anderen gegangen waren, und sie apparierten zum Hauptquartier.

Sobald sie dort waren, zog der Lord Tigris an sich und vergrub eine Hand in seinen Haaren. „Ärgere dich nicht, Aqrabi.", sagte er mit fast liebevollen Amüsement. „Es gibt noch mehr als genug Muggelfreunde, die du umbringen kannst."

„Ich stelle Eure Entscheidung nicht in Frage, mein Lord.", erwiderte Tigris.

„Oh, aber das tust du."

Während sie sich unterhielten hatten sie das Schlafzimmer erreicht und der Lord öffnete Tigris' Robe mit einer Handbewegung und schob sie über seine Schultern. „Es spielt keine Rolle." Er strich über die verblassten Striemen auf Tigris' Brust. „Ich werde es genießen, dich dafür zu bestrafen."

Tigris war selbst davon überrascht, dass er die Berührung nicht länger abstoßend fand. Wenn er nun auf Voldemorts Hand sah, sah und fühlte er nicht länger die kalte Berührung spinnengleicher Finger, sondern er sah die dunkle Energie der Macht, die sie durchfloss. Es war nicht länger schwierig, ihm zu geben, was er wollte. Tigris brauchte sich nicht mit einem Zauber wegzuträumen. Er wollte es auch nicht. Nun streckte er die Hände aus, um Voldemort aus seiner Robe zu helfen.

Was tat er da eigentlich? Spielte es eine Rolle? Jeden Tag gewann Voldemort an Macht, und Tigris konnte nichts dagegen tun. Warum sollte er noch länger dagegen ankämpfen? Was war er der Zaubererwelt denn schuldig? Nichts. Natürlich hielt Tigris diese Gedanken vor Voldemort verborgen. Das war nicht mehr besonders schwierig. Tigris mochte nichts über das Geheimnis von Voldemorts Unsterblichkeit erfahren haben, aber sein Einfluss auf den Magier war größer als jemals zuvor. Ein Stich durchfuhr ihn, als er an Snape dachte und einen Augenblick lang war er abgelenkt. Er würde sich seine Position nicht streitig machen lassen. Ganz bestimmt nicht von Snape.

Voldemort lachte leise. „Lass meinen Alchemist leben, Aqrabi. Ich brauche ihn noch. Sei versichert, er ist dir keine Konkurrenz."

Er drückte Tigris unter sich auf das Bett. „_Niemand ist das, und niemand wird es je sein. Du gehörst mir. Für alle Ewigkeit._"

Tigris starrte in die roten Augen und fröstelte. Wenn Voldemort wüsste, dass er diese Worte verstanden hatte... Unfassbar, dass er sie überhaupt gesagt hatte, selbst in Parsel!

Voldemorts Nägel gruben sich plötzlich als Krallen in seine Brust und Tigris keuchte überrascht auf. „Ohnehin, er könnte nie so schön schreien wie du. Komm, schrei für mich." Als die Hand über seine Brust fuhr tat Tigris das.

o

Severus zögerte, als er einen Knall hörte. Er hatte geahnt, dass es Probleme gegeben würde, als Rabastan Lestrange sich zum Besuch anmeldete. Er hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass diese Probleme das Haus zum Einsturz bringen würden. Der herabfallende Verputz und die hysterischen Hauselfen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Wie es schien, hatten die beiden Idioten beschlossen, sich im Salon zu duellieren. Lucius und Narcissa würden _entzückt_ sein, wenn sie zurückkehrten.

Es war kein Duell, wie sich herausstellte, als er den Raum betrat. Es war Tigris, der ein Ventil für seinen Frust gefunden hatte. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte Rabastan immer für einen intelligenten Mann gehalten. Wie man sich täuschen kann.

„Lass ihn am Leben, Tigris.", sagte er ruhig. Severus wusste, dass er riskierte, mit Rabastan den Platz zu tauschen, aber er war sich seiner selbst inzwischen recht sicher. „Unser Lord wird nicht glücklich darüber sein, ihn zu verlieren."

Tigris sah auf und einen Moment lang glaubte Severus, grüne Augen gesehen zu haben. Im nächsten jedoch tat er es als eine Täuschung ab. Der grauhaarige Mann drehte seinen Stab einen Augenblick unentschlossen zwischen den Fingern, ließ ihn aber schließlich sinken. Es war eine nervige Angewohnheit. Eines Tages würde mal jemand clever genug sein, es als eine Schwäche zu erkennen, und diesen Moment dazu benutzen, Tigris zu entwaffnen. „Du hast nicht das geringste Recht, mir zu sagen, was ich tun soll. Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich beim nächsten Mal daran.", sagte Tigris kühl zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann. Er warf Severus Rabastans Stab zu. „Schmeiß ihn raus, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere."

Severus zögerte nicht, bevor er den Befehl befolgte, auch wenn ihm eine sarkastische Entgegnung auf der Zunge lag. Rabastan war einer der besten Duellanten in ihren Reihen. Er selbst hätte ihn vielleicht schlagen können, mit ein paar Tricks und dem Gebrauch Zaubertränken, wenn Rabastan es nicht erwartete. Bellatrix mochte es in einem fairen Duell gelingen, mit ein paar Schwierigkeiten. Tigris jedoch hatte nicht einmal einen Kratzer davon getragen.

o

Tigris ging unruhig auf und ab, als Severus zurückkam. Die Intervention des Mannes ärgerte ihn, aber er sah auch ein, dass sie notwendig gewesen war. Er war kurz davor gewesen, Rabastan umzubringen. Das hätte sich schlecht erklären lassen, auch wenn Voldemort ihn damit davonkommen lassen würde. Er hasste die Unruhe, die in letzter Zeit in ihm brodelte. Sie machte ihn unkonzentriert, fahrlässig.

Tigris vermisste Draco. Draco hatte mehr über ihn gewusst, als irgendjemand sonst. Tigris hatte das immer gehasst. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass es ein Risiko war. Er hatte sich dieses Risikos entledigt, doch um den Preis der einzigen Person, mit der er unzensiert reden konnte. Draco hatte ihm wenigstens immer die Wahrheit gesagt, und er hatte genug gewusst, um zu wissen, wovon er redete. Nun war Tigris wirklich völlig auf sich gestellt, und egal wie sehr er das zuvor gewollt hatte, er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel.

Tigris rang mit sich. Er hatte Draco vertraut. Zum einen, weil er sein Bruder war. Zum anderen aber auch, weil sie sich gegenseitig nicht ausschließen konnten. Er hatte ihm einfach vertrauen müssen, denn Draco war der einzige gewesen, der fähig war, ihn vollkommen zu verraten. Er hatte ihm zu Unrecht vertraut, Draco hatte ihn verraten. Aber er hatte es überlebt! Wenn er einen Verrat wie diesen siegreich überstand, würde er nicht auch fähig sein, jeden anderen zu überleben? Niemand konnte ihn jemals erneut so verraten, wie Draco es getan hatte.

Draco war Tigris' Anker gewesen. Ohne Draco hatte er keinen Halt, keine Bodenhaftung. Er traf törichte Entscheidungen und verlor den Blick für das, was notwendig war. Den Blick auf sein Ziel. Es konnte nicht so weiter gehen.

Tigris atmete tief durch. Er wusste nicht, ob das was er tat richtig war. In letzter Zeit war er sich mit sehr vielen Dingen nicht mehr sicher. Er ging ein Risiko ein, diesmal ohne Sicherheitsnetz und doppelten Boden. Aber Tigris war eines klar geworden – er musste es tun. Er musste jemandem vertrauen. Er konnte dies nicht völlig allein tun. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich für den Richtigen entschieden hatte. Vielleicht beging er einen fatalen Fehler, vielleicht nagelte er sich seinen eigenen Sarg. Er konnte es nicht wissen. Wenn er es bei Draco nicht vorhergesehen hatte, dann konnte er es bei niemandem wissen. Der Gryffindor jedoch, der in ihm noch übrig war, war willens, das Risiko einzugehen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, dann drehte er sich um und sah Severus an, der gerade eingetreten war.

Der Tränkemeister sah sich im Raum um. „Deine Eltern werden sehr überrascht sein, wenn sie ihren Salon das nächste Mal betreten."

Tigris folgte seinem Blick. Irgendwann während er Rabastan verfluchte hatte er die grandiose Idee gehabt, ihn dabei durch den Raum zu schleudern und als lebende Tontaube zu benutzen. Die Konsequenz daraus ließ sich in einer Spur zerbrochener Möbel, versengter Wände und zerstörter Portraits bewundern.

„Ja wahrscheinlich.", sagte er trocken. Er musterte Severus nachdenklich. „Sag mir, Severus, auf welcher Seite bist du wirklich?"

„Du weißt doch, auf welcher Seite ich bin.", antwortete der Mann ruhig. „Du hast mehr als genug getan, sicherzustellen, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord loyal diene."

„Habe ich das?", sagte Tigris nachdenklich. „Vielleicht habe ich das. Manchmal tut man Dinge, und dann wiederum unterlässt man Dinge, und erst am Ende wird einem klar, dass die Dinge die man getan hat besser die Dinge gewesen wären, die man unterlassen hat."

Severus verriet durch nichts in seinem Blick oder in seiner Haltung, ob ihm diese Worte etwas sagten. Tigris hatte das auch nicht erwartet. Vor ein paar Wochen noch hätte er es erwartet. Er war grandios dumm gewesen. Aber Severus hatte einen Fehler begangen. Der Mann für den Tigris ihn gehalten hatte, hätte Lucius niemals geholfen, Tigris von Mondschatten los zu bekommen. Er wäre zu feige gewesen, und zu opportunistisch. Mit diesem einen Akt hatte Severus Tigris in seine Karten blicken lassen. Hatte er es mit Absicht getan? Tigris war nicht sicher. Vielleicht war Severus das Spiel müde. Oder vielleicht wollte er Tigris zum nächsten Zug herausfordern. Severus war immer der bessere Schachspieler gewesen, aber Tigris hatte von ihm gelernt.

„Spielt Albus eigentlich noch immer Schach?"

Severus war einen Moment lang überrumpelt von dem Themenwechsel. War er das wirklich? Vielleicht erschien es auch nur so. Tigris hatte beschlossen, zunächst nichts auf den ersten Blick für bare Münze zu nehmen. „Vermutlich. Dumbledore war immer ein Spieler."

„Hast du jemals gegen ihn gewonnen?"

„Was lässt dich denken, wir haben gegeneinander gespielt?"

Tigris sagte nichts und sah Severus nur erwartungsvoll an. „Nein.", sagte der Tränkmeister schließlich. „Kein einziges Mal."

„Hättest du gewinnen können, wenn du gewollt hättest?"

Severus' Augen verengten sich etwas, und Tigris wandte ihm den Rücken zu, bevor er seinen Stab ziehen konnte. Wenn Severus seinen Stab gegen ihn zog – und er hatte allen Grund dazu – dann wäre diese Unterhaltung beendet, bevor sie begonnen hatte.

„Du hast Recht.", sagte Tigris. „Wir können diesen Raum nicht in diesem Zustand lassen." Als er sich wieder umdrehte, hatte Severus sich ein wenig entspannt.

Tigris winkte mit der Hand. „Reparo."

Severus' Augen weiteten sich und er wurde bleich, während hinter Tigris die Möbel sich wieder zusammenfügten, die Wände ihre alte Farbe wieder gewannen, und alles andere was zerstört gewesen war erneut so aussah, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Während Tigris die Hand sinken ließ verschloss sich die Tür und Schutzzauber erwachten um sie herum zum Leben. Tigris hatte inzwischen in Slytherins Bibliothek über Alchemisten nachgelesen. Er wusste, dass Severus, auf der fünften Stufe, spüren musste, was er getan hatte. Alchemisten auf dieser Stufe konnten Auren lesen. Nicht in derselben Weise wie Tigris oder Voldemort dazu fähig waren, oder wie Slytherin es getan hatte. Tigris war sich selbst nicht genau sicher, was sie sahen. Er wusste jedoch, es hieß, dass Severus immer gewusst hatte, dass Tigris etwas verbarg. Von Anfang an. Wäre Slytherins Geliebte nicht Alchemistin gewesen, Tigris hätte niemals davon erfahren.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich noch einmal frage – und diesmal hätte ich gerne eine ehrliche Antwort – auf welcher Seite bist du, Severus?"

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und schwieg. Er hatte seinen Stab bislang nicht gezogen. Tigris konnte sich denken, worüber er nachdachte. Severus wusste, dass Voldemort nicht über die Zauberkräfte Bescheid wissen konnte, die Tigris gerade gezeigt hatte. Er wusste auch, dass er in einem Duell chancenlos gegen ihn war.

„Ich könnte auch deine Gedanken durchforsten, um das herauszufinden.", philosophierte Tigris. „Ist es nicht seltsam, dass ich mich nach dem ersten Mal nie mehr wirklich mit deiner Loyalität beschäftigt habe? Es wurde mir erst sehr viel später klar. Ich habe viele interessante Dinge herausgefunden – über deine Kindheit, über meinen Vater, über seinen Vater. Allerdings - es wurde mir erst vor kurzem bewusst – ich habe niemals wirklich irgendetwas über deine Loyalität herausgefunden. Ich habe es einfach vergessen. Wirklich seltsam, nicht wahr?" Tigris grinste schief, selbstironisch. „Ich war ein wirklich dummer, arroganter Junge, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Severus verzog den Mund und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken. Es schien eine harmlose Geste zu sein, aber Tatsache war, Tigris konnte so seine Hände nicht mehr sehen. „Offensichtlich bist du kein Junge mehr."

Tigris lachte. „Aber arrogant? Und dumm vielleicht auch?" Er machte einen Schritt zurück. „Ich will deine Gedanken nicht lesen, Severus. Ich will, dass du mir die Wahrheit _sagst_." Er lauschte einen Moment. „Es ist besser für uns beide, wenn du diesen Trank nicht benutzt. Die Hände wieder nach vorne, komm schon. Ich will nicht herausfinden, ob du mich wirklich damit verletzen kannst."

Severus hob die Hände, diesmal mit einem Hauch von Furcht. Sarin schoss neben ihm in die Höhe und schnappte sich das Fläschchen, das er in der Hand hielt. Sie kroch zu Tigris, das Fläschchen im Maul. Tigris nahm es und stellte es beiseite. „_Gut gemacht_." Tigris wusste, dass dies diese simplen Worte zu Sarin die Gedächtniszauber brechen würden, unter denen der Tränkemeister stand. Er würde sich nun erinnern, dass er Tigris damals nicht das Leben gerettet hatte. Damit war der Grund, den Tigris ihm für seine Entscheidung ihn nicht auszuliefern genannt hatte, hinfällig.

Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn. Tigris wusste, er hatte ihm gerade ein ziemliches Puzzle gegeben. Man konnte nie wissen, Severus mochte zwei und zwei zusammenzählen, um fünf herauszubekommen. Es gab nicht sehr viele Parselmünder auf der Welt.

Schließlich schien Severus zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. „Ich war nie auf irgendeiner Seite, außer auf meiner eigenen.", sagte er. „Ich habe immer beiden Seiten die Informationen gegeben, die ich für richtig hielt. Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger."

„Hast du Dumbledore geholfen, an Draco heranzukommen?", fragte Tigris. Er musste das wissen. Auch wenn es sehr wahrscheinlich war, er würde Severus niemals vertrauen können, wenn er eine Rolle bei Dracos Verrat gespielt hatte.

„Nein." Snape sah ihn geradeheraus an. „Hast du den Eid vergessen, den du mich hast schwören lassen? Ich konnte ihn nicht völlig umgehen. Diene unserer Seite, hast du gesagt. Deine Seite war niemals die Seite des Dunklen Lords. Ich konnte ihn verraten, soviel ich wollte, aber ich konnte niemals dich oder Draco verraten, egal an wen."

Tigris dachte an den Tag zurück und ihm wurde klar, dass Severus die Wahrheit sagte. Er lachte. „Merlin, was war ich für ein Idiot! Das hätte mir schon von Anfang an klar sein müssen. Du musst mich furchtbar amüsant gefunden haben."

„Manchmal.", sagte Severus trocken. „Wenn du mich dafür verflucht hast, dass ich versucht habe, dir zu helfen, weniger."

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Tigris wurde ernst. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er Severus gebeten hatte, ihn zu kritisieren wenn er Fehler beging, und Severus geantwortet hatte, dass er nur dafür verflucht werden würde. Severus hatte es dennoch getan, nicht wahr? Tigris war im Gegenzug genauso arrogant und grausam gewesen, wie Severus es vorhergesagt hatte. Wie konnte er ihm versprechen, dass sich das ändern würde? Er konnte es nicht. „Ich begehe meine Fehler wieder und wieder, auch wenn ich mir das Gegenteil vornehme.", sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Warum hast du mich nicht ausgeliefert?", fragte Severus.

Tigris lächelte schief. „Weil ich nie auf irgendeiner Seite war, außer auf meiner eigenen.", sagte er. „Und weil du die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

„Welche Wahrheit?", fragte Severus. „Die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord geisteskrank ist? Oder die, dass seine Gefolgsleute es auch sind?"

„Beides.", sagte Tigris ruhig.

„Du nennst dich also selbst geisteskrank?"

„Du weißt die Antwort darauf doch besser, als ich selbst!", sagte Tigris ärgerlich. „Ich habe mit Magie gespielt, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst. In meinem Kopf sind Erinnerungen von vier verschiedenen Leben und zwei verschiedenen Spezies. Ich bin so geistig gesund, wie es mir möglich ist, nehme ich an." Tigris war sich nicht sicher, ob er zuviel gesagt hatte. Er streichelte Sarin um sich zu beruhigen.

Severus betrachtete ihn und seine Schlange nachdenklich.

„_Ich mag ihn nicht.",_ sagte Sarin. _„Er hat versucht, mein Gift zu stehlen. Töte ihn?"_ Tigris lachte. Sarin trug mit Sicherheit nicht immer zu seiner geistigen Gesundheit bei. „Wenn ich dich bitten würde, mich umzubringen, würdest du es tun?", fragte er.

„Könnte ich es tun?", fragte Severus zurück.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Tigris ehrlich.

„Nicht jetzt. Du hast vorher noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Vorausgesetzt du willst das noch."

Tigris lächelte schief. „Du weißt es also."

„Ich habe es vermutet." Severus betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Als du das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kamst – du, Tigris, meine ich damit – folgte dir ein Hirsch. Mit der Zeit verschwand er und ein Drachen trat an seine Stelle. Wenn ich dich nun ansehe, sehe ich nichts außer Dunkelheit."

Tigris sah ihn schockiert an. Er schluckte ein paar Mal. Sarin zischte protestierend. „Also hast du es von Beginn an gewusst.", brachte er hervor.

„Nein. Hirsche sind häufige Seelenbegleiter hier in Europa. Ungewöhnlich für einen Malfoy vielleicht, aber ich wusste ja, dass du unter Muggeln aufgewachsen bist. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht. Erst als ich dich Parsel sprechen hörte, aber das hast du mich ja vergessen lassen."

Tigris schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Anscheinend würde er nun keinen Patronus mehr zustande bringen. Er ballte kurz die Fäuste und entspannte sie wieder.

„Wenn ich ihn besiege, bin ich vielleicht wirklich unsterblich.", sagte er dann. „Hältst du das für eine gute Zukunft für diese Welt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Severus. „Aber ich kenne die Alternative."

„Also wirst du mich nicht verraten."

Severus lachte heiser. „Habe ich dir nicht bereits gesagt, dass ich dich nicht verraten kann? Die Frage, die du wirklich beantwortet haben willst, ist doch, ob ich auf deiner Seite bin. Ich weiß nicht. Du hast mir meine Frage bislang nicht beantwortet. Willst du dein Schicksal erfüllen, _Harry Potter_?"

Tigris schloss die Augen und kämpfte die Wut nieder, die in ihm aufgelodert war. Er hasste diesen Namen. „Ich bin nicht _er_.", brachte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Doch ja, wenn das bislang noch nicht offensichtlich ist. Ich will Voldemorts Untergang. Ich will ihn umbringen. Seit Jahren schon."

„Gut.", sagte Severus, plötzlich lächelnd. Es stand ihm nicht. Es verwandelte sein Gesicht in etwas Fremdartiges, und ließ Tigris sich fragen, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Bevor er seinen Zweifeln nachgehen konnte, redete Severus weiter.

„Ich werde dich, der du hier vor mir stehst, Tigris Malfoy, Harry Potter, in keiner Art und Weise verraten solange der Dunkle Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, existiert. Das schwöre ich, Severus Snape, bei meinem Leben und meiner Zauberkraft." Severus streckte die Hand aus, und sein Zauberstab erschien wie aus dem Nichts darin. Er drehte sich genau einmal im Kreis und verharrte dann über seiner Handfläche. Severus schloss die Hand darum. „Ich werde dir helfen, wenn ich es für richtig halte. Das muss genügen."

„Ich weiß nun, dass es so aussehen muss, wenn jemand einen ehrlichen Eid schwört.", sagte Tigris. „Es genügt. Ich bin überrascht."

„Ich wollte es so.", sagte Severus ruhig. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass ich diesen Raum sonst lebend verlassen hätte."

„Ist das dein einziger Grund?" Tigris stritt es nicht ab. Severus hatte schließlich Recht. Er hätte ihn ohne zu Zögern getötet, wenn er Zweifel gehabt hätte.

„Nein."

„Gut." Tigris fragte nicht nach Severus' Gründen. Sie mochten so simpel sein wie eine Bitte Dumbledores, ihn im Auge zu behalten, oder viel komplexer, als er sich vorstellen konnte. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Stattdessen deutete er zu Severus' Stab. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich habe ihn vorher nicht gesehen. Ich dachte immer, man kann Zauberstäbe nicht alleine apparieren."

Severus grinste amüsiert. „Ich bin ein Zauberer. Ich kenne ein paar Tricks."

o

Draco lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die weiße Decke des kleinen Raumes. Mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand fuhr er über seinen linken Unterarm, wo wulstige rote Narben unauslöschbar das Wort ‚Verräter' formten. Inzwischen kam ihm alles so sinnlos vor. Er war sich absolut sicher gewesen, das richtige zu tun, als er zu Dumbledore ging. Er war sich dessen noch immer sicher, wenn er ehrlich war. Nur alles danach war so sinnlos. Was sollte er hier? Er war nur eine Last für seine Gastgeber, und er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn insgeheim verabscheuten. Wie könnten sie nicht? Er verabscheute sich ja selbst.

Seine Finger gruben sich in seinen Arm. Er war immer so müde in letzter Zeit. Es fiel ihm schwer überhaupt aufzustehen, und wenn er es tat betäubte er seine Gedanken indem er in den Fernseher starrte, obwohl er das Gerät und seine dämlichen Programme eigentlich hasste. Er hatte keinen Appetit, und er sah keinen Sinn darin, etwas anderes zu tun. Was konnte er schon tun? Er war nutzlos, hilflos wie ein Baby. Es wäre besser für alle gewesen, wenn sie ihn hätten sterben lassen.

Draco schloss die Augen, angewidert von seinem Selbstmitleid. Er verabscheute die Muggel. Er verabscheute Granger. Er verabscheute alles um ihn herum. Am meisten jedoch verabscheute er sich selbst dafür, wie er sich gehen ließ. Plötzlich konnte er den Zustand des Raumes nicht mehr ertragen, und er rollte sich aus dem Bett und sah sich um. Ärger und Abscheu erfüllten ihn. Sein Vater hätte ihn blutig gepeitscht, wenn er ihn sehen könnte. Was spielte es für eine Rolle, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde? Erneut die Augen schließend und die Fäuste geballt wünschte sich Draco den Schmerz fast herbei. Schmerz hatte zumindest Substanz, er war nicht so gedämpft und surreal wie alles andere, was er in letzter Zeit empfand.

Ärgerlich trat er aus dem Raum, unbeachtet der Tatsache, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Er hatte Putzzeug im Badezimmer gesehen, und nun suchte er danach und fand es schließlich in einem der Schränke. Als er in sein Zimmer zurück kam stopfte er zuerst allen Müll in einen der Plastiksäcke, den die Muggel dafür benutzten, dann die dreckige Wäsche in den Korb, den Grangers Mutter vor Tagen dafür hingestellt hatte. Anschließend ging er in die Knie, um dem Boden zu schrubben. Er hatte auch einen Schrubber mit Stiel in dem Schrank gesehen, aber er wollte es auf diese Weise tun. Draco wollte fühlen, was er tat, in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der ganze Raum mit einem Dreckfilm überzogen war. Das Wasser war zu heiß, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, er begrüßte das Brennen auf seiner Haut. Es ließ ihn sich lebendig fühlen, mehr als ein wandelnder Toter.

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust ballte sich zusammen und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Draco presste die Lippen zusammen, wütend auf seine Schwäche. Er krallte die Hände um die Scheuerbürste und schrubbte härter, aber dennoch entkam ihm ein Schluchzen, bahnte sich seinen Weg egal wie sehr er es hasste, wie sehr es ihm widerstrebte. „Schwach, erbärmlich, wertlos...", zischte er bitter, zitternd von der Anstrengung, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Schließlich gelang es ihm nicht länger und er rollte sich mit einem heiseren Aufschrei auf dem nassen Boden zusammen und weinte um das Leben, das er verloren hatte.

o

Severus Snape lehnte sich zitternd gegen die Wand, als die Tür zu seinem Haus sich geschlossen hatte und die Schutzzauber sich erhoben hatten und ihn mit einem Kokon der Sicherheit umgaben. Ein trügerischer Kokon. Severus hasste es, verwundbar zu sein. Heute hatte er das Spiel beinahe verloren. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er so viel hatte preisgeben müssen, zuviel. Seine Geheimnisse in den falschen Händen waren ein sicherer Dolch in seinem Rücken, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartete. Diese Hände waren so falsch, wie sie es nur sein konnten.

Severus war nicht jemand, der sich im gleißenden Licht wohl fühlte, der seinem Gegner Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübertrat. Er formte lieber Umstände, wie es ihm gefiel, und ließ sie seine Arbeit für ihn tun.

Er füllte sich mit bebenden Fingern ein Glas Absinth und schluckte es herunter, nach Atem ringend, als er in seiner Kehle brannte. Seth, mit welcher Leidenschaft er Harry Potter verabscheut hatte. Er wollte nicht sagen, gehasst. Sein Hass war für nur wenige Menschen reserviert, der Dunkle Lord einer von ihnen. Hass war kalt, und führte zu Jahren und Jahrzehnten der Intrigen und Ränke, an deren Ende schließlich Genugtuung stand. James Potter hatte er gehasst – und ja, er hatte seinen Tod genossen wie einen auserlesenen Wein. Tat es noch immer, in Erinnerung. Sirius Black hatte er gehasst, und wie süß war es gewesen ihn von all den Jahren in Askaban gezeichnet zu sehen! Dumbledore hatte ihn nie gefragt, ob er von Peter Pettigrew gewusst hatte. Peter, dessen Name unter den Todessern als der Name eines Verräters wohlbekannt war, nachdem der Dunkle Lord fiel. Nicht genug Beweis jedoch um einen Hund zu retten, also warum hätte er etwas sagen sollten? Einen halb wahnsinnigen und leicht provozierbaren Hund, der nur zu leicht sprang, wenn man ihm einen Knochen hinwarf. Selbst in seinen Tod. Severus lachte heiser.

Nein, sein Abscheu für Harry Potter war heiß und brennend gewesen. Er hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich zu vergessen, mehr als einmal. Harry Potter, mit den grünen Augen der einzigen Frau, deren Tod er jemals wirklich bereut hatte. Der einzigen Person, der er jemals vertraut hatte, die er als einen Freund gesehen hatte, nur um sich nachher einen Narr dafür zu schelten. Sie hatte ihn schließlich verraten, nicht wahr? Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er sie zuerst verraten hatte. Das Schlammblut Evans. Seine ‚Kameraden' würden niemals verstehen, was er für sie empfunden hatte. Er hatte andere Menschen geliebt, er hatte ihnen seine Loyalität gegeben, aber ihr, ihr hatte er vertraut. Jedes Mal, wenn er in Harry Potters Augen sah, wurde er an ihren Verrat erinnert. An ihren Tod, den er so bitterlich bereut hatte, als es zu spät war. An ihren Ehemann, den er noch immer hasste, selbst im Tode. Seine Rache, die schal geworden war, weil sie auch gestoben war.

Welche Ironie, das alles war für nichts gewesen. Harry Potter war lange tot. An seiner Stelle lebte ein Junge, der seinen Abscheu weit mehr verdiente, nun zumindest. Aber Severus verabscheute ihn nicht. Tigris Malfoy beunruhigte ihn. Er beunruhigte ihn und faszinierte ihn zugleich, wie ein gefährlicher, aber mächtiger Zaubertrank, der in jeder Sekunde hochgehen konnte, wenn man einen falschen Handgriff tat. Severus kippte einen weiteren Schluck Absinth hinunter.

Es war eine Erleuchtung gewesen, der Moment, in dem all die Puzzleteile, die so lange an ihm genagt hatten, endlich Sinn ergaben. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass etwas mit Tigris Malfoy nicht stimmte. Zu viele Zufälle, zu viele Sackgassen. Wie fand ein normaler Junge Slytherins Kammer? Wie öffnete er Türen, die selbst Zauberern wie Dumbledore verschlossen blieben? Wie kam es, dass Menschen wie jene Kollegin von Severus, die Ginevras besucht hatte, plötzlich von ihm redeten, als hätten sie ihn ein Leben lang gekannt, wenn sie ihn vorher nie erwähnt hatten? Seltsam auch, wie viele alte Schüler von Ginevras in letzter Zeit eines unerwarteten Todes gestorben waren. Wie wurde Tigris von einem Jahr zum nächsten von einem unfähigen Brauer zu jemandem, der einen Trank zu Stande brachte, den selbst ein Alchemist wie Severus nach Monaten der Forschung noch immer nicht wirklich verstand?

Vier Leben, hatte Tigris gesagt. Zwei kannte Severus. Selbst drei, wenn er an Harry Potters Verbindung zu ihrem Lord zurückdachte. Dies im Sinn war es nicht länger so verwunderlich, dass Tigris so schnell in den Rängen aufgestiegen war, trotz seines in Ungnade gefallenen Vaters und als Todesser immer wieder enttäuschenden Bruders. Doch was war das vierte? Wagte er es, zu vermuten, nun da er sich an Slytherins silberne Tigerotter erinnerte? Die sich nun als unschuldige Kornnatter tarnte, wenn er sich nicht irrte, und selbst den Dunklen Lord an der Nase herumführte. Slytherin, so hieß es, war ein begnadeter Tränkemeister gewesen. War es nicht um die gleiche Zeit herum, zu der diese Schlange auftauchte, dass Tigris plötzlich auf mysteriöse Weise seine Unfähigkeit zum Brauen verlor?

Zwei Spezies? Severus wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber er würde es irgendwann herausfinden.

Wie auch immer, Tigris Malfoy hatte allen Grund, geistig instabil zu sein. Was hieß, dass Severus seine kostbarsten Geheimnisse einem Geisteskranken anvertraut hatte, der in einem beliebigen Augenblick entscheiden mochte, ihn zu opfern, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand. Severus hatte nicht wirklich etwas, um das auszugleichen. Wenn er erzählte, was er heute erfahren hatte, wer würde ihm glauben? Wer außer vielleicht Dumbledore, der, das war Severus auch klar geworden, seit langer Zeit Bescheid gewusst haben musste. Dumbledore war seinem goldenen Jungen gegenüber immer blind gewesen, selbst als er nicht mehr so golden war. Dumbledore hatte Harry Potter wirklich wie einen Enkel geliebt. Severus verzog angewidert den Mund. Der alte Mann war ein Narr. So brillant, und doch ein solcher Narr.

In jedem Fall hatte er allen Grund sich zu betrinken, und er war auf dem besten Weg dahin, sein fünftes Glas füllend. Er hatte zwar Lucius dagegen gewarnt, aber er, im Gegensatz zu Lucius, war allein. Allein in einem mit Zaubern eingedeckten Haus, das verhindern würde, dass er etwas Idiotisches tat, sollte er nach seiner zweiten Flasche auf die Idee kommen. Severus vertraute schließlich niemandem. Nicht einmal sich selbst.

o

Hermione war überrascht, als sie Klavierspiel hörte. Das Klavier im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern stand seit langem unbenutzt, da niemand im Haus in der Lage war, es zu spielen. Hermione hatte mit Klavierstunden angefangen, als sie zehn war, aber aufgehört, nachdem sie ihren Hogwartsbrief bekommen hatte. Sie hatte nie wieder damit angefangen, zu viele andere Dinge in ihrem Sinn, und so stand das Instrument nutzlos in der Ecke und verstaubte.

Obwohl sie es erwartet hatte, war sie überrascht, als sie Draco sah. Er spielte die Mondscheinsonate, eines ihrer Lieblingsstücke. Fehlerlos und ohne Noten.

Er hörte plötzlich auf zu spielen und drehte sich um. „Granger.", sagte er. „Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, es ist spät." Er klang nicht wirklich entschuldigend, eher müde.

„Nein, es ist ihn Ordnung.", sagte sie hastig. „Ich bin sicher, meine Eltern wird es nicht stören." Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie das sagte. Es war nicht wahr, ihre Eltern waren bereits zu Bett gegangen und würden das Klavier sicher hören. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie froh darüber war, dass er wenigstens endlich etwas tat. Etwas anderes, als in seinem Raum zu bleiben und zu schlafen, oder aus dem Fenster zu starren. Draco hatte aufgehört, sich wie ein Pascha zu benehmen, aber er ging ihnen noch immer aus dem Weg und igelte sich ein.

Nun verzog er das Gesicht. „Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin, Granger." Er klappte den Deckel des Klaviers zu. „Es spielt eh keine Rolle. Es ist nur ein nutzloser Zeitvertreib. Nutzlos wie alles, was ich tue." Er klang bitter.

„Vielleicht wäre es nicht so nutzlos, wenn du nicht so beschäftigt damit wärst, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken.", sagte sie ärgerlich. Es war seine Gleichgültigkeit, die sie wütend machte. Sie hatte ihn schließlich gerettet. Anstatt ihr zu danken, anstatt glücklich zu sein, dass er noch lebte – weiß Gott, genug andere hatten nicht dieses Glück! – lief er den ganzen Tag mit Trauermiene herum, als hätte niemand größeres Unrecht erlitten, als er.

„Ach ja? Dann sag mir doch, Granger, was ich alles Nützliches tun könnte. Wieder als Arzt praktizieren vielleicht? Zu schade, ich habe keine Erinnerung daran, wie man das macht. Ich habe nicht einmal eine Ahnung wie man kocht, oder Wäsche wäscht, oder, sagen wir es simpel, allein überlebt. Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine Clownsmütze überstülpen, und Ringelrein für kleine Kinder spielen. Hoffen wir nur, dass ich ihnen keine Angst einjage, sollte ich rein zufällig einen meiner fantastischen epileptischen Anfälle bekommen."

„Sarkasmus steht dir nicht.", sagte sie ungehalten.

„Ich sehe, du hast nichts Konstruktives beizutragen.", entgegnete Draco spöttisch. „Quod erat demonstrandum, Granger. Spar es dir beim nächsten Mal."

Hermione starrte ihm nach, als er den Raum verließ. Was sie am meisten ärgerte, war, dass er Recht hatte. So sehr sie auch nachdachte, ihr fiel nichts ein, was er hätte tun können. Alle seine Fähigkeiten waren in der Muggelwelt, genau wie er sagte, nutzlos. Es machte sie wütend. Sie entschloss sich, etwas zu finden. Sie würde ihm beweisen, dass es etwas gab. Es musste etwas geben.

o

„Ich fahre dieses Wochenende zu der Europäischen Kräuter- und Gesteinshandelmesse in Barcelona. Hast du Lust, mitzufahren?"

Tigris lehnte sich gelangweilt in seinem Sessel zurück. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Vater ihn fragte, ob er ihn auf einer seiner Geschäftsreisen begleiten wollte. Tigris hätte nicht desinteressierter sein können. Er hatte eine Menge anderer Dinge im Kopf. Kräuter- und Gesteinshandel war so weit unten auf einer langen, langen Liste, wie es nur ging.

„Nein. Du kannst mich auch das nächste Mal wieder fragen, und meine Antwort bleibt trotzdem die gleiche. Nein."

Sein Vater wandte sich ab, aber dann atmete er tief durch und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Sieh mal, Tigris: Unsere Familie besitzt Anteile in einem Drittel der Firmen, die auf dieser Messe vertreten sind. Ich weiß, ich habe mich nie darum gekümmert, dich in die Familiengeschäfte einzuweisen. Draco wusste alles darüber, was notwendig war, und du schienst nie daran interessiert, seinen Platz einzunehmen. Nun jedoch haben sich die Dinge geändert."

Tigris ließ sein Buch sinken und sah Lucius ungehalten an. „Was also? Dir ist plötzlich klar geworden, dass du älter wirst, und nun hast du Angst zu sterben und unser Vermögen verwaist zu hinterlassen? Was für eine entsetzliche Vorstellung. Was würde ich nur tun? Aber halt – ich habe gehört, es gibt da gewisse Menschen – man nennt sie Verwalter – die tun ihren ganzen Tag nichts anderes, als sich um genau solche Dinge zu kümmern. Merlin sei Dank. Für einen Moment lang war ich wirklich beunruhigt." Er hob demonstrativ sein Buch, um weiter zu lesen.

Sein Vater schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, und ihm war anzusehen, dass ihn das bereits eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung kostete. „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde den größten Teil meiner Zeit mit diesen Dingen verbringen, wenn man sie einfach einem Verwalter überlassen könnte? Im Moment kannst du dich glücklich schätzen, dass du mich nicht umgebracht hast, denn ansonsten wäre in der Stunde von Dracos Tod all dies hier um dich zu Staub zerfallen! Ich rede nicht nur von deinem hübschen Zimmer, und deinem Gringottsverlies und diesem Buch, was du da gerade so fasziniert liest, sondern auch von deinem angenehmen kleinen Job im Ministerium, der mich über die Jahre eine Menge Arbeit gekostet hat, nicht zu reden von dem größten Teil der finanziellen Basis unseres Lords! Er zumindest weiß, warum er mich am Leben lässt, im Gegensatz zu meinem eigenen Sohn, der so ignorant ist, wie ein Murmeltier!"

Tigris erhob sich ärgerlich. „Ich habe mir meinen Job selber erarbeitet, und ich behalte ihn, weil ich gut in dem bin, was ich mache!"

„Das denkst du wohl gerne. Ich wollte dir nur die Illusion nicht rauben!"

Lucius trat einen Schritt zurück, als Tigris nach seinem Stab griff. „Ich bestreite nicht, dass du ein fähiger Artefaktmeister bist.", sagte er mit einem Hauch von Abscheu. „Aber du hast diesen Job bekommen, weil ich mit den richtigen Leuten geredet habe. Auch wenn du etwas anderes glauben magst, das Wort einer einfachen Abteilungsleiterin hat nur sehr wenig Gewicht, wenn es um Einstellungen im Ministerium geht. Du magst gut in dem sein, was du machst, aber du hast diesen Job behalten, weil ich Leute dafür bezahlt habe, dass sie ein paar Dinge übersehen. Längere Abwesenheiten, zum Beispiel. Absichtlich verfehlte Projekte. Interesse an Dingen, die einem normalen Angestellten schon lange eine Kündigung eingebracht hätten. Du magst unserem Lord ein engagierter Diener sein, aber ich stelle sicher, dass du dabei nicht stolperst. Du magst das ignorieren, aber irgendwann wird unausweichlich der Tag kommen, an dem du es nicht mehr ignorieren kannst!"

Tigris starrte seinen Vater an. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er hatte nichts davon gewusst, dennoch bezweifelte er nicht, dass es die Wahrheit war. Er hatte sich nie um solche Dinge gekümmert, auch wenn es ihn manchmal gewundert hatte, wie reibungslos alles verlief. Es war wahr, Tigris hatte oft genug Projekte verfolgt, die die anderen in der Gruppe mehr als kritisch betrachteten, weil sie an Schwarzmagie grenzten – oder mehr als grenzten. Nicht nur, weil Voldemort es verlangt hatte, sondern auch, weil sie ihn faszinierten. Er hatte nie auch nur darüber nachgedacht, dass einer von ihnen ihn dafür melden würde, und selbst jetzt fühlte er sich ein Stück weit verraten davon, dass es offensichtlich einer getan hatte. Wie viel hatte Lucius noch getan, ohne dass Tigris es wusste? Wie viel von seinem Glück war in Wirklichkeit Arbeit und Planung, von der er nichts ahnte? Tigris juckte es in den Fingern, Legilimentik anzuwenden, aber er tat es nicht. Nicht aus Respekt, sondern weil er, auch wenn er es ungern eingestand, es gar nicht wissen wollte. Es beunruhigte Tigris, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung von dem hatte, was sein Vater tat. Er wusste auch, dass er es nicht verstehen würde. Er konnte solche Dinge nicht tun, Leute bestechen, erpressen und politische Fäden ziehen, im Hintergrund Netze spinnen. Er konnte viele andere Dinge, aber davon verstand er nichts. Was ihn wieder zu dem Beginn ihrer Diskussion brachte, nicht wahr?

„Ich kann das nicht tun.", sagte er.

Sein Vater sah ihn an, verwirrt von einem Satz, der ihm zusammenhanglos erscheinen musste.

„Ich kann die Familiengeschäfte nicht von dir übernehmen.", erklärte Tigris. „Im Grunde weißt du das auch. Es wird nichts ändern, wenn ich dich auf ein paar Messen und Konferenzen begleite und mit dir zusammen Briefe beantworte. Ich kann nicht tun, was du tust. Draco hätte es vielleicht gekonnt, aber ich kann es nicht."

„Du weißt es doch gar nicht, du hast es nie auch nur probiert.", entgegnete Lucius.

Tigris konnte jedoch erkennen, dass er nicht wirklich daran glaubte. „Ich weiß es und du weißt es.", sagte er ruhig. „Ich habe Blaise gebraucht, um Percy zu überzeugen, und er wollte überzeugt werden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man Menschen manipuliert. Ich mag wissen, was sie denken, aber ich weiß nicht, was sie begehren, was sie antreibt. Ich weiß, wie man Leute einschüchtert, aber nicht, wie man sie dazu bringt, an etwas zu glauben. Ich kann nicht tun, was du tust. Ich weiß zumindest genug, um das zu wissen."

Der Ärger seines Vaters verrauchte sichtlich und er verzog bitter das Gesicht. „Ich verstehe. Du kannst es nicht tun. Was heißt das dann, ich soll jemand anderen finden? Ich glaube nicht, dass unser Lord Verständnis dafür zeigen wird, wenn ich mir einen neuen Erben großziehe, so sehr er mein Geld auch brauchen mag."

„Ich denke, es heißt, du solltest besser am Leben bleiben.", sagte Tigris kalt. „Ansonsten müssen wir wohl zusehen, wie viel wir aus Staub zum Leben erwecken können."

o

Draco fühlte, wie er zunehmend wütend wurde. Es war wie ein schwelendes Feuer, und ein Teil von ihm war fasziniert davon, wie es wuchs. Die meiste Zeit über kam er sich vor wie in Dunkelheit getaucht und fühlte kaum etwas das er als ein klares Gefühl identifizieren konnte. Nur Hermione schaffte es wieder einmal, ihn daraus auftauchen zu lassen, wenn auch nicht gerade auf positive Weise. Gerade im Moment war es durch _Vorschläge._

Er hatte gedacht, er hätte einen Weg gefunden, mit den Muggeln zu leben. Er war mit ihnen einkaufen gegangen – es war furchtbar gewesen – und besaß nun eine Sammlung von Muggelkleidung und andere Muggeldinge, wie einen Rasierapparat. Er blieb noch immer die meiste Zeit in seinem Raum, aber er hatte sich angewöhnt, ein wenig im Haus zu helfen. Er tat nichts, was mit den ihm unverständlichen Muggelgeräten zu tun hatte, aber er putzte und half im Garten – damit kannte er sich zumindest ein wenig aus. Die Muggel schienen damit zufrieden zu sein, aber nicht Granger, nein. Granger hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, sich in sein Leben einzumischen und einen richtigen Muggel aus ihm zu machen. Mit anderen Worten, sie wollte, dass er arbeitete. Nicht wegen dem Geld – sie hatte ihm inzwischen erklärt, dass ihre Eltern nicht arm waren, Muggel lebten anscheinend nur gerne so als ob sie es wären – nein, sie wollte, dass sein Leben einen _Sinn_ bekam. Dieser Sinn bestand gerade im Moment in der Arbeit einer Hauselfe. Dabei hatte er gedacht, ein Muggel zu sein wäre bereits sein tiefstes Tief. Wie falsch man liegen kann.

„Mum sagte mir, du kommst so gut mit dem Garten zurecht, vielleicht probierst du es ja einfach mal? Ms. Prosser sagte, eigentlich braucht sie in der Gärtnerei im Moment keine Hilfe, aber sie würde es eine zeitlang ausprobieren, und wenn du dich gut machst stellt sie dich ja vielleicht ein."

„Mit anderen Worten, sie hat von dem armen Krüppel gehört, um den du dich kümmerst, und sich entschieden ihre gute Tat des Tages zu tun, indem sie ihm was zu tun gibt."

„Du drehst mir nur wieder die Worte im Munde um! Das ist es nicht, was ich gesagt habe!"

„Aber es ist die Essenz, Granger. Die Essenz, die leuchtend klar über all deinen netten Floskeln hängt."

Granger presste wütend die Lippen zusammen. „Weißt du, was die Essenz ist, Daniel?", sagte sie ärgerlich, aufstehend. „Du _willst _an deinem Leben nichts ändern, das ist die Essenz. Fakt ist, du bist intelligent genug, etliche Dinge zu tun, wenn du nur wolltest. Ich habe dir jetzt schon etliche Vorschläge gemacht, mit Leuten geredet, damit sie dich einstellen... Wozu eigentlich?"

„Das frage ich mich allerdings auch!", sagte Draco, aufgebracht durch ihren anschuldigenden Tonfall. „Ich habe dich schließlich nicht darum gebeten. Ich habe auch nicht darum gebeten ein Untermensch zu sein, ich habe keine Lust darauf, besser darin zu werden."

„Jetzt sagst du, dass meine Eltern Untermenschen sind, ja?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte aus Grangers zornweißem Gesicht schließen, dass er etwas wirklich Beleidigendes gesagt hatte, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht besonders. Er hatte ‚Muggel' sagen wollen, aber der verdammte Fluch hatte ihm wieder einmal das Wort im Mund umgedreht. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, das Wort mal in einem Kinofilm gehört zu haben, und dort war es auch eine Beleidigung gewesen. Fein, er hatte es ohnehin als solche gemeint.

„Du bist so ein mieses, rassistisches Arschloch, ich habe keine Ahnung warum du überhaupt hier bist.", zischte sie, bebend vor Zorn. „Wegen einem Ideenwandel kann es wohl nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich hast du bloß Panik bekommen und wolltest deinen feigen kleinen Arsch retten. Recht geschieht es dir, wo du gelandet bist! Vielleicht gibt dir das mal ein lange nötiges Update in Menschlichkeit!"

Sie neigte zu Profanitäten, wenn sie wütend war. Draco hatte festgestellt, dass dies bei Muggeln häufiger der Fall zu sein schien.

„Raus hier!", sagte sie, auf die Tür zeigend. „Raus!"

„Du schmeißt mich aus dem Haus?", fragte Draco, zu verblüfft um wirklich beunruhigt zu sein.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sichtlich, sich etwas zu beruhigen. „Ich will dich einfach nur für ein paar wundervolle Stunden nicht sehen und nicht in diesem Haus wissen. Wenn meine Eltern wüssten, was du gesagt hast, ich... ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen. Geh! Starr eine Mauer an, was auch immer. Vielleicht bedenkt dich ja irgendein gnädiger Geist mit einer Erleuchtung!"

„Fein." Draco stand auf und griff nach der Jacke, die sie ein paar Tage zuvor gekauft hatten. „Wenn ich nicht wiederkomme, nimm einfach an liege irgendwo tot im Graben."

Sie machte ein Geräusch, das einer wütenden Katze ähnelte, aber falls sie etwas zu sagen hatte, hörte er es nicht mehr, weil er schon die Treppe hinunter gegangen war.

Als er aus der Haustür trat schlug ihm ein Schwall kühler Luft entgegen. Mittwinter war vorübergegangen, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, aber die Tage waren noch immer kurz und die Abende kalt. Er zog die Jacke enger um sich und sehnte sich nach einem Wärmezauber. Für einen Moment war er versucht wieder ins Haus zu gehen, aber dann entschied er sich anders, und ging die Straße hinunter. Er achtete darauf, auf die Nummer am Haus zu sehen, bevor er ging. Es war gut, dass Muggel ihre Häuser nummerierten und ihren Straßen Namen gaben, denn sonst hätte er es gewiss nicht wieder gefunden. Grangers Mutter hatte ihm das erklärt, für den Fall, dass er irgendwann einmal das Haus verließ. Bislang hatte er das nicht getan. Die Straße hieß „Goldstone Crescent". Golden für die goldene Gryffindor. Das ließ sich zumindest leicht merken.

Draco wanderte die Straße hinunter bis er zu einem Park kam. An einer Seite des Parks verliefen kleine Schienen, auf denen eine winzige Eisenbahn herumfuhr. Draco sah ihr eine Weile zu, und fühlte sich an den Hogwarts-Express erinnert. Das Schild sagte, dass sie zu einem Museum gehörte. Nach einer Weile fühlte er sich noch schlechter als vorher und ging missmutig weiter. Er las die Straßenschilder, um sich zumindest etwas zu orientieren und bog hinter dem Park, der anscheinend „Hove Park" hieß, an der Seite auf eine große Straße ab. Nach einer Weile kam er zu einem Friedhof. Es passte zu seiner Stimmung, und so wanderte er eine Weile zwischen den Gräbern herum und las die Namen ihm unbekannter Muggel auf den Grabsteinen. Er fand es auf zynische Weise amüsant, als er Namen wie Black und Parkinson darunter fand. Keine Malfoys allerdings. Malfoys waren etwas besonderes, wie es schien. Er ging weiter, eine weitere große Straße hinunter, und sah schließlich in der Ferne das Meer. Er hatte gewusst, dass es in der Nähe sein musste, aber sich nicht weiter damit beschäftigt. Nun lief er weiter darauf zu. An der Grenze vor dem Ufer war eine Straße, und nachdem er diese überquert hatte fand er sich vor einem hässlichen steinernen Strand, von dem aus man in der Ferne einen zerbrochenen Steg sehen konnte, der wie ein Kriegsdenkmal in das Wasser hineinragte. Draco setzte sich auf eine Steinmauer und starrte auf das graue Wasser. Er war bislang nicht oft am Meer gewesen. Als er klein war, waren seine Eltern regelmäßig mit ihm nach Kroatien gereist, um dort auf ihrer Insel Urlaub zu machen. Es war nur eine kleine Insel, aber sie hatte einen Sandstrand, und Zauber, die sie vor Muggeln verbargen. Das kroatische Meer war blau, warm, und wunderschön. Es waren ein paar der schönsten Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit. Dieses Meer war grau, kalt und hässlich. Es passte zu seinen Gefühlen, die ganz genauso waren.

Entlang der Küstenlinie zog sich eine unendliche Reihe grauer Häuser. Die Muggel hatten alles versteinert. Nun fuhren sie mit ihren lauten, stinkenden Autos und ihren lauten, stinkenden Schiffen in dieser versteinerten Welt herum. Das war es, von dem er ein Teil werden sollte? Was sollte er in dieser Welt? Wie sollte er sich jemals in ihrer Unnatürlichkeit zurechtfinden? Es wuchs nicht einmal Moos zwischen den Steinen, alles war nur glatter, undurchbrochener Beton. Als wäre ihre ganze Welt ein einziger Stein. Wie konnten sie so leben? Dies mochte eine Welt für Muggel sein, aber nicht für Zauberer.

Draco seufzte und verzog das Gesicht. Er sollte sich wahrscheinlich bei Granger entschuldigen, für das, was er gesagt hatte. Er war wütend gewesen, aber sie versuchte nur, ihm zu helfen – auch wenn sie ein wenig damit übertrieb. Ihre Eltern waren nichts als freundlich zu ihm gewesen, obwohl er sich in den ersten Wochen scheußlich ihnen gegenüber verhalten hatte. Es war nicht fair gewesen, sie zu beleidigen. Sie konnten schließlich nichts dafür, dass sie Muggel waren.

Er hing noch eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach, bis es um ihn herum immer dunkler wurde, und die Straßenlaternen zum Leben erwachten. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie die Muggel versuchten, mit ihrer Elektrizität ihren Mangel an Magie wett zu machen. Das Resultat war meistens fehlerbehaftet, das stimmte wohl – laut, stinkend oder hässlich – aber zumindest hatten sie Ideen. Draco konnte sich nur einfach nicht vorstellen, sich je daran zu gewöhnen.

Schließlich stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Die Welt sah im Dunkeln anders aus und einen Moment lang war er sich nicht sicher, auf welcher Straße er gekommen war. Er folgte schließlich seinem Gefühl und folgte einer vagen Richtung, aber ihm wurde schnell bewusst, dass es nicht die gleiche Straße war. Sie war schmaler, und an den Seiten befanden sich ein paar erleuchtete Kneipen. Draco hatte ein paar Pfundnoten in der Jackentasche, die von ihrem Einkauf übrig geblieben waren, und er überlegte einen Moment, sich in eine der Kneipen zu setzen. Es gewann jedoch seine Abneigung gegen die Muggel darin, und er entschied sich dagegen, auch wenn er ein paar Gläser starken Alkohol begrüßt hätte. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was Muggel gewöhnlich tranken, aber er war sicher sie hatten etwas, das Feuerwhisky entsprach.

Schließlich bog er in eine der Seitenstraßen ab, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn auf die große Straße bringen würde, die an dem Friedhof vorbei ging. Von dort aus war er recht zuversichtlich, den Weg zurück zum Haus der Grangers zu finden.

Während er weiter ging bemerkte er drei Muggel auf der anderen Straßenseite, die über etwas diskutierten. Wahrscheinlich kamen sie aus einer der Kneipen. Sie waren ziemlich jung, der älteste vielleicht zwanzig. Draco warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu. Dies waren immerhin die ersten Muggel, die er in dieser Gegend gesehen hatte. Er zählte die Muggel in den Autos nicht. Sie passten zu der Gegend, entschied er, und ging weiter. Kurz ging ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, sie nach dem Weg zu fragen, aber er verwarf ihn schnell. Er würde seinen Weg auch so finden.

Die Gegend wurde je weiter er ging immer hässlicher. Die Häuser wurden spärlicher und wurden durch hohe Steinmauern ersetzt, hinter denen sich anscheinend eine Fabrik befand. Draco hatte durch das Fernsehen eine vage Vorstellung davon, was eine Fabrik war - ein qualmender Schornstein, in dem die Muggel Dinge brauten, zum Beispiel die Plastikflaschen die er kannte. Sie nahm jedenfalls eine Menge Platz ein, sehr viel mehr Platz als der hinter der Mauer emporragende Schornstein rechtfertigte. Vielleicht lagerten sie dort die Dinge, die sie brauten, oder die, aus denen sie brauten. Wie auch immer, es war sehr hässlich, und es beunruhigte ihn, weil sie dort war, wo seiner Meinung nach die Straße hätte sein sollen. Langsam musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich verirrt hatte.

Er blieb stehen und sah sich ratlos um. Von den Sternen her zu urteilen war die grobe Richtung die richtige. Er konnte Draco sehen, und auch Ursa Major. Die Muggel hatten einfach zu viele Häuser und Mauern überall. Draco sah einen Moment lang zu dem Sternbild hoch, das seinen Namen teilte. Als er klein war, hatte sich seine Mutter mit ihm zusammen den Himmel angesehen und ihm die Namen der Sterne und Sternbilder beigebracht. Sie hatte ihm auch von all seinen Verwandten erzählt, die danach benannt waren. Bellatrix zum Beispiel, Teil des Sternbilds Orion, das er auch sehen konnte. Wenn Scorpio im Osten aufging, würde es verschwinden.

Er drehte sich um, als er Stimmen hörte, und war überrascht, die Muggel von vorher zu sehen. Sie waren nun auf seiner Seite der Straße, und holten langsam zu ihm auf. Um es genau zu nehmen, sie sahen zu ihm, während sie sich unterhielten, und sie sahen nicht besonders freundlich aus. Draco wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass er sich in einer absolut verlassenen Gegend befand, nicht die geringste Idee hatte, wo sich die nächsten Häuser befanden, und drei recht unfreundliche Muggel auf ihn zukamen. Was immer sie wollten, es konnte nicht gut sein. Das passte zu seinem Glück. Wäre er nur im Haus geblieben.

Er seufzte und wartete, bis sie zu ihm aufholten. Sie gingen nun schneller, sie hatten offenbar gemerkt, dass er sie bemerkt hatte. Draco hatte nicht wirklich Angst vor ihnen. Er ärgerte sich nur ein wenig über die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt existierten.

„Könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wie man von hier aus zum Hove Park kommt?", fragte er, als sie in Hörweite waren.

„Sehen wir wie die Auskunft aus, Mann?"

„Nein, aber der Versuch schadet ja nichts."

Einer von ihnen machte einen Schritt vorwärts und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. Es überraschte Draco, und so taumelte er nur einen Schritt zurück, und machte dann noch zwei, um sich aus ihrer Reichweite zu bringen.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich zum Idioten macht.", sagte der Muggel, der ihn geschlagen hatte. Einer der anderen holte ein Messer aus der Tasche. Großartig.

Draco fuhr sich mit dem Finger über die Lippen und schmeckte Blut. „Warum, wenn du doch so klar einer bist?" Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er sie provozierte. Ein Teil von ihm fand es amüsant. Seltsam, er hatte keine Angst. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass die Angst ihn durch alle Kämpfe begleitet hatte. Die Angst, gefangen genommen zu werden. Die Angst, zu sterben. Nun war ihm das einfach gleichgültig.

„Pass auf, du gibst uns jetzt dein Handy, und deine Brieftasche, und vielleicht verunstalten wir dich nicht dauerhaft.", sagte der Muggel mit dem Messer. „Wie klingt das, Großmaul?"

„Bescheiden.", entgegnete Draco. „Mach einen anderen Vorschlag." Er nickte dem Muggel zu. „Was willst du damit, mich erstechen? Versuch's doch!"

Während sie redeten war er ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen. Dies brachte ihn in die Nähe eines kaputten Maschendrahtzaunes, wo er zuvor ein paar rostige Stangen gesehen hatte, die so aussahen, als ließen sie sich losreißen. Er hatte nicht vor, sich von ein paar dämlichen Muggeln verprügeln zu lassen. Sicher, er hätte ihnen das Geld in seiner Tasche geben können, aber wahrscheinlich hätten sie ihn trotzdem verprügelt. Sie sahen jedenfalls so aus.

„Bist du bescheuert oder was?", fragte der dritte Muggel.

„Vielleicht steht er ja auf Schmerzen."

Draco machte einen Satz zur Seite und es gelang ihm, die oberste Stange zu greifen. Nur um zu merken, dass sie fest hing. Innerlich sein Pech verfluchend rollte er sich aus dem Weg des ersten Muggels, der ihn bereits eingeholt hatte, und ging zum nächsten Plan über. Er war nicht mehr so fit, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte, nachdem er nicht das Geringste dafür getan hatte, nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war. Sie würden ihn einholen, wenn er wegrannte. Daher war sein Plan, sich zu wehren so gut er konnte, und auf sein Glück zu hoffen. Es war kein besonders guter Plan, zugegeben.

Es half, dass die Muggel keine Ahnung hatten, was sie taten. Draco konzentrierte sich auf den Muggel mit dem Messer, da dies der gefährlichste der drei war und es ihm eine Waffe verschaffen würde, wenn er Erfolg hatte. Er trat einen der anderen Muggel in die Seite, so dass er in den Zaun fiel und sich darin verhedderte. Damit waren es schon einer weniger. Der dritte war ein wenig zurückgewichen, offensichtlich überrascht davon, dass sein Opfer sich wehrte. Es kam Draco nun zugute, dass er kaum jemals seinen Zauberstab im Kampf benutzt hatte. Die Reflexe kamen von selbst zurück. Es gelang ihm, den Muggel dazu zu bringen, das Messer fallen zu lassen, und er bekam es in die Hand, während sein Gegner zurück taumelte.

Das war mehr als Glück, weil der Muggel, der in den Zaun gefallen war, es geschafft hatte, die Stange in die Hand zu bekommen, bei der er erfolglos geblieben war. Draco zögerte nicht, den Muggel, der ihm am nächsten war, mit dem Messerknauf bewusstlos zu schlagen. Anschließend packte er ihn und hielt ihm das Messer an die Kehle, was die anderen beiden Muggel erstarren ließ.

„Mögt ihr euren Freund?", sagte er kühl. „In ein paar Sekunden ist er tot, es sei denn, ihr verschwindet hier."

„Das tust du nicht. Das ist Mord.", sagte der Muggel, der die Stange in der Hand hielt.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte, man nennt es Ungezieferbeseitigung." Draco wog das Messer in der Hand. Es war kein Wurfmesser, aber der Muggel mit der Stange stand nah genug, dass er kein Problem damit haben würde, seine Kehle zu treffen. Der dritte war unbewaffnet und kein großes Problem. „Ich habe schon bessere Leute umgebracht als euch Abschaum."

Der dritte Muggel zögerte noch einen Moment, dann nahm er die Fersen in die Hand. Das war einerseits gut, andererseits schlecht, denn nun gab es einen Zeugen, falls er doch gezwungen war, den Idioten mit der Stange zu erledigen.

„Woher weiß ich, dass du ihn nicht umbringst, wenn ich abhaue?"

Draco stöhnte innerlich. Ein dummer, gewalttätiger Muggel mit _Gewissen_. Wenn es kein Muggel gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn für einen Gryffindor gehalten.

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte ich vor, dich zuerst umzubringen, wenn du es nicht tust."

Der Muggel zögerte noch immer, und Draco hatte genug. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts und schubste den bewusstlosen Muggel, so dass er dem anderen in die Arme fiel. Dieser konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ihn auf den Boden fallen zu lassen, und war so lange genug behindert, dass Draco die Stange packen und ihn entwaffnen konnte. Er schwang sie einmal und traf den Muggel zielsicher an der Schläfe, worauf er zu Boden ging.

„Idiot." Draco starrte auf die zwei Möchtegern-Räuber hinunter. Granger wäre sicher nicht glücklich darüber gewesen, wenn er sie umgebracht hätte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man solche Dinge in der Muggelwelt vertuschte. Von Fingerabdrücken hatte er allerdings gehört, und so wischte er das Messer und die Stange ab, bevor er sie liegen ließ und ging. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass die drei den Mund aufmachen würden, aber man konnte schließlich nie wissen.

Zu seiner Überraschung war Hove Park direkt hinter der Fabrik und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Goldstone Crescent wieder gefunden hatte. Er klingelte an der Tür des Hauses und Granger öffnete ihm. Sie war offenbar noch immer ärgerlich, aber als sie ihn sah starrte sie ihn erstmal mit offenem Mund an. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Draco begegnete ihrem Blick. Sie trug Muggelkleidung, der man ansah, dass die Trägerin sich nicht darum gekümmert hatte, was sie aus dem Schrank zog, solange es nur warm und bequem war. Ihre Haare fielen ihr wild ins Gesicht – wahrscheinlich hatte sie gelesen und dabei ihre Haarspange verloren, er hatte bemerkt, dass das öfter passierte. Sie musste zur Tür gerannt sein, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, auch wenn sie sich nun davon nichts anmerken ließ. Sie sah aus, wie ein ins Gewitter geratener Sennenhund. „Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe, Granger.", sagte er. „Es war dumm, es war bigott, ich entschuldige mich."

„Ja, okay. Was ist mit dir passiert?" Sie war so leicht abgelenkt, verwarf etwas, dass sie noch Stunden zuvor zur Weißglut gebracht hatte, nur weil er einen Kratzer hatte.

Draco trat an ihr vorbei ins Haus. „Ein paar Idioten haben versucht mich auszurauben. Keine Sorge, sie leben noch."

„Sie leben noch? Das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast? Hast du mal in den Spiegel gesehen?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, ich bin an keinem Spiegel vorbeigekommen. Erinnerst du dich, dass du mich vor einer Stunde noch gehasst hast?"

„Lass mich das ansehen. Ich habe dich nicht gehasst, nur verabscheut. Tu ich immer noch, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich hier verbluten lasse."

Draco seufzte und setzte sich, während Granger in Schubladen herumkramte und mit einem Kasten Medikamente zurückkam. Sie war wie eine Naturgewalt, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Vielleicht war das das Geheimnis ihres Erfolges – wenn sie sich einmal festgebissen hatte, gab sie nie wieder auf, wie ein Amazonaskrokodil.

„Ist so etwas hier an der Tagesordnung?", fragte er mit einem Blick darauf. „Du bist hysterisch, Granger."

„Sei kein Idiot.", entgegnete sie, während sie mit einem feuchten Tuch das Blut von seiner Lippe und seinem Gesicht abtupfte. „Meine Eltern sind Ärzte, natürlich haben wir einen Arzneikasten im Haus. Davon abgesehen, ich bin _nicht_ hysterisch. Willst du wissen, was passiert, wenn sich diese Wunde entzündet? Ich wette, darüber hast du nicht im Geringsten nachgedacht. Stell dir vor, es vereitert, und wir müssen dich wieder ins Krankenhaus bringen. Was sagst du dann, hmm? Das wird etwas brennen."

Sie hatte etwas von einer braunen Lösung auf ein Tuch geschüttet. Draco betrachtete sie etwas beunruhigt, aber bevor er etwas einwenden konnte, betupfte sie bereits die Wunde damit. Es brannte so höllisch, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Hastig stieß er ihre Hand zur Seite. „Verdammt noch mal, was ist das für ein Zeug?"

Sie grinste, vollkommen reuelos. „Das ist nur Jod, es desinfiziert. Sei kein Baby."

Draco atmete tief durch. Granger stand nicht über ein wenig kleinlicher Rache, so schien es. „Fein." Er biss die Zähne zusammen, und ließ sie die Wunde weiter bearbeiten. Schließlich klebte sie ein Pflaster darüber.

„Da. So gut wie neu. Jetzt erzähl noch einmal, was passiert ist."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen.", grummelte er. „Drei Typen haben versucht, mich zu überfallen, ich habe zwei bewusstlos geschlagen und einer ist abgehauen. Ende."

Granger sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wie..."

Draco wurde ungewollt ärgerlich. „Komm, Granger, dir muss doch was über mich erzählt worden sein. Ich kann dir zwar nicht viel sagen, aber ich weiß, dass ich Leute umgebracht habe, und ich kann mich erinnern wie man es macht. Drei dumme Bengel sind keine Gegner für mich." Er lachte hässlich. „Vielleicht findest du ja für diese Fähigkeit ein Jobangebot. Ich hörte, es wird gut bezahlt."

„Das ist nicht zum Lachen.", sagte sie leise.

Sein Ärger verschwand. „Nein, das ist es nicht, du hast Recht. Aber du solltest dein Mitleid und dein Engagement an jemand anderen verschwenden. Ich bin sicher, es gibt einen Haufen Leute, die es mehr verdienen und mehr zu wertschätzen wissen, als ich." Er stand auf. „Gute Nacht, Granger. Danke für die Hilfe."

„Ich hab's gern gemacht.", antwortete Granger. In ihrer Stimme war wieder dieser nervige Unterton, der unausgesprochen sagte – nicht nur das hier. Was war nur mit Granger los, dass sie ihm alles vergab? Schon in der Schule hatte sie diesen unverständlichen, beharrlichen Glauben daran besessen, dass er sich irgendwie ändern würde. Egal wie mies er zu ihr war, sie glaubte noch immer daran, dass er ein guter Mensch sei. Sie musste nur tief genug graben. Vielleicht war es nur ihre unerschütterliche Arroganz, die sie glauben ließ, dass sie sich niemals irrte. Sie würde schon noch einsehen, dass sie falsch lag.

Draco konnte ihren Blick in seinem Rücken fühlen, als er die Treppe hoch ging.

o

Es war ein wundervoller Frühlingstag. Kalt, doch die Sonne schien und die Vögel zwitscherten. Die Leute, die durch Diagon Alley spazierten schienen fröhlich und unbekümmert, so, als gäbe es keinen Krieg und keinen Terror. Tigris fühlte sich ebenfalls seltsam euphorisch, als er die Gasse entlang ging. Er hatte sich lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt – wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, seit Dracos Tod nicht. Es war dieses Gefühl, dass alles gut enden würde, was ihm für eine Weile abhanden gekommen zu sein schien. Das Gefühl, dass sein Leben Sinn ergab.

Tigris lächelte unwillkürlich. Er genoss es. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Spaziergänger schweifen, lachende Kinder, glückliche Familien. Es war eine Illusion, das wusste er. Außerhalb dieser Gasse tobte der Krieg gnadenlos, und jeden Tag starben Menschen. Im Moment jedoch kümmerte ihn das nicht, genauso wenig, wie es alle anderen hier zu kümmern schien. Gerade jetzt genoss er den Moment des Friedens, die Illusion, dass die Welt in Ordnung war.

Er stoppte bei Florean Fortescue's und betrachtete die Gäste, die an den Tischen in der Frühlingssonne saßen. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt saß eine junge Hexe alleine an einem Tisch, und schleckte mit Hingabe ein Erdbeereis. Nur aus einer Laune heraus entschloss Tigris sich, sich zu ihr zu setzen.

Sie sah auf, als er den Stuhl zurückzog. Zu seiner Freude erschien sie nicht ungehalten, im Gegenteil, sie lächelte. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Lächeln.

„Stört es Sie, wenn ich mich zu Ihnen setze?", fragte Tigris.

„Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Bitte, setz dich doch." Ihre Stimme war warm und melodisch. Sie hatte einen leichten Akzent, den er nicht ganz einordnen konnte.

Tigris lächelte zurück. „Mein Name ist Tigris.", sagte er. „Ich sah dich hier so alleine sitzen, und dachte, du bist jemand, den ich gerne kennen lernen würde."

Sie lachte. Tigris war erfreut und erleichtert, er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie sie reagieren würde. Sie schien jedoch geschmeichelt zu sein, und ihn sympathisch zu finden.

„Mein Name ist Kiahriah.", sagte sie, und sah ihn mit ihren hübschen braunen Augen über den Eisbecher hinweg an. „Warum spricht ein gutaussehender Mann wie du einfach so eine Frau wie mich an, hast du keine Freundin?"

Tigris war ein wenig verblüfft von ihrer Direktheit. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Was ist mit dir?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die kleinen Glöckchen, die in ihr blaues Kopftuch eingewebt waren, klingelten leise und glitzerten in der Sonne. „Ich bin noch nicht lange genug hier, um jemanden kennen zu lernen."

„Oh? Darf ich fragen, woher du kommst?"

Ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin Irakerin."

„Warum bist du nach England gezogen?", fragte Tigris neugierig.

Sie senkte die Augen und stocherte in ihrem Eis herum, plötzlich nicht mehr so fröhlich wie kurz zuvor. „Die meisten Zauberer kümmern sich nicht sehr darum, was in der Muggelwelt passiert, das weiß ich, aber es herrscht Krieg in meinem Heimatland. Ich bin zu meinem Cousin nach Frankreich gezogen, aber er ist ein Muggel und wir hatten ein paar... Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Ich wollte schon immer nach England, und meine Mutter hatte einen britischen Pass. Ich habe schnell Arbeit gefunden, als ich her kam, und so bin ich geblieben."

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Tigris. „Ich wollte keine schlechten Erinnerungen wachrufen. Dieser Tag ist zu schön, um unglücklich zu sein."

Sie seufzte noch einmal, dann lächelte sie. „Du hast Recht. Willst du nicht auch ein Eis essen?"

Tigris sah unschlüssig auf die Karte. „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht viel Hunger."

Kiahriah leckte den Rest von ihrem Eis von ihrem Löffel. „Warum teilen wir uns nicht einen Becher, und du erzählst mir ein wenig über dich?"

Tigris lächelte ihr zu und fühlte Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. „Das hört sich wundervoll an."

o

Tigris traf sich noch einige Male mit Kiahriah, nachdem sie sich an der Eisdiele verabschiedet hatten. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau, und ebenso intelligent. Ihre Eltern waren Squibs, und bei einem Bombenangriff ums Leben gekommen. Sie sprach nur zurückhaltend darüber, und Tigris fragte nicht weiter nach. Sie verbrachten ein paar wunderbare Tage und Nächte zusammen, und Tigris wäre noch länger mit ihr zusammen geblieben, wenn er nicht bei ihrer zehnten oder zwölften Verabredung herausgefunden hätte, dass sie Aurorin war. Er wusste, dass sie keinerlei Verdacht gegen ihn hegte – für sie waren die Malfoys nur ein Name, und er nicht mehr als ein Ministeriumsangestellter. Dennoch zog er sich von ihr zurück, und entschied sich, die Sache so bald wie möglich zu beenden. Er konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen.

o

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag. Die Grangers hatten sich entschieden, wandern zu gehen, und Draco mit sich geschleppt. Zuerst hatte er sich strikt geweigert, aber Hermiones unaufhörliches Nörgeln hatte ihn schließlich dazu gebracht, einzuwilligen. So kam es, dass er nun einige Schritte hinter zwei Muggeln und einer viel zu enthusiastischen Hexe auf einem schmalen Weg die Kreidefelsen entlang der Küste empor kletterte.

Der Blick wäre wunderschön gewesen, hätte Draco sich nicht so bitter gefühlt. Zu ihrer rechten Seite erstreckte sich das Meer, und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man am Horizont das französische Festland erahnen. Etwas vor ihnen, und zunehmend weiter unten, ragte ein rotweißer Leuchtturm in den Himmel. Überall am Rand des Weges blühten die ersten Frühlingsblumen, und Hermione sah in ihrem Wanderrock und mit geröteten Wangen ausgesprochen hübsch aus. Aber alles, woran Draco denken konnte, war, wie sehr er sein Leben hasste.

o

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag, aber Ron Weasley bekam nicht das Geringste davon mit. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war gespannt, wie der eines Raubtiers vor dem Sprung. Er hatte etwas gehört, dessen war er sich sicher. Dean duckte sich neben ihm, seine dunklen Augen musterten die Umgebung. Er spürte es ebenfalls.

_Sie kommen_, gestikulierte Ron. _Zehn Uhr. Zwölf Signaturen._

Dean nickte, und deutete zum Lager.

_Keine Zauberei. _Ron wusste, dass die Todesser Sentinels unter sich hatten, die sofort alarmiert wären, wenn sie einen Warnzauber spürten. Im Moment waren sie noch dabei sich anzuschleichen, und sehr wahrscheinlich arbeiteten sie bereits daran, ihre Schutzzauber auszuschalten.

Dean nickte erneut und kauerte sich dichter zusammen, sich in seine Animagusform verwandelnd. Der schwarze Mungo huschte durch das hohe Gras und war schnell verschwunden, um ihre Kameraden zu warnen. Ron stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Er hatte auf dieser Mission noch mehr Grund als sonst, seine Leute lebend nach Hause zu bringen. Je näher die Signaturen kamen, desto mehr konnte er mehrere starke Zauberer darunter fühlen. Es war besorgniserregend, aber Ron war zuversichtlich. Er lächelte grimmig, als er eine bekannte Aura spürte. _Dieses Mal kommst du nicht davon, Schlange._

o

Draco starrte auf das Meer. Es war unendlich. Er fühlte sich plötzlich schwindelig, fast als würde er schweben, als würde sich die ganze Welt um ihn drehen.

„Kommst du, Daniel?", ertönte Hermiones Stimme weiter vor ihm.

Draco zuckte zusammen. Er verabscheute diesen Namen. Sein Blick löste sich vom Wasser und fand auf den Weg zurück, ein schmaler Trampelpfad, der auf der linken Seite von Viehweiden gesäumt wurde. Sie hatten bereits zweimal über Zäune klettern müssen, um ihm weiter zu folgen. Auf der rechten Seite fielen die Klippen steil ab, nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt. Warnschilder sorgten dafür, dass niemand zu nah an den Rand trat.

Hermione war unermüdlich, stets ein paar Schritte voraus. Draco seufzte frustriert, und lief ihr nach.

o

Ein Fluch zischte durch die milde Frühlingsluft und ließ einen Busch auf Tigris' linker Seite in Flammen aufgehen. Es beunruhigte ihn nicht sehr. Die Auroren waren erbärmlich, wie immer. Zwei von ihnen waren bereits tot, und noch hatte keiner seiner Leute einen Kratzer davon getragen.

Plötzlich sah er einen Blitz grünen Lichtes, und der Todesser rechts neben ihm brach zusammen, tot. Tigris fuhr herum, außer sich, dass einer seiner Leute dermaßen sein Ziel verfehlt hatte. Er fand sich einer maskierten Gestalt in einer rotgoldenen Robe gegenüber, und schaffte es gerade noch, einem weiteren Avada Kedavra auszuweichen. Tigris keuchte schockiert auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dies einer der abtrünnigen Phönixer sein musste.

Weitere von ihnen waren auf der anderen Seite erschienen. Mehr dunkle Flüche schlugen ihnen entgegen, und zwei mehr seiner Leute fielen.

Tigris sprach zwei Patanteritals in rascher Folge, und zwei seiner Gegner gingen in Flammen auf. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Plötzlich war die Sache nicht mehr so einfach.

o

Die Grangers waren nun schon fünfzig Meter vor ihm, und verschwanden bereits in der nächsten Senke.

Draco sah zu dem Leuchtturm hinunter, der tief unter ihm auf einer Landzunge stand. Er sah von so weit oben winzig aus. Nicht weit vor ihm fielen die Felsen über hundert Meter ab, auf einen schmalen Streifen Steinküste, gegen den die Wellen unaufhörlich andonnerten. Unwillkürlich trat Draco einen Schritt näher an die Klippe. Sein Herz schlug schneller, in einer Mischung aus Furcht und Faszination. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so lebendig, wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Auf einmal waren seine Gedanken kristallklar, und er wusste, was er tun würde.

o

Ein Schrei ließ Tigris gefrieren. Nicht weit von ihm wand sich einer seiner Todesser in Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Der Fluch, der ihn getroffen hatte, fraß sich durch zu seinem magischen Kern, und würde ihn in Minuten umbringen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken tötete Tigris den Auror, gegen den er gekämpft hatte und eilte an die Seite des Gefallenen. Er benutzte einen Schwall roher Magie um den Fluch zu stoppen, ohne sich wirklich bewusst zu sein, wie er es getan hatte. Sein Vater starrte zu ihm hoch, seine grauen Augen vor Schmerz verengt. „Warum..."

Tigris wandte sich ab, unwillig, eine Frage zu beantworten, deren Antwort er selbst nicht wusste. „Adder!", schrie er.

Severus eliminierte seine Gegner, und war in Sekunden an seiner Seite.

„Schaff ihn hier weg.", befahl Tigris. Severus wollte etwas einwenden, aber Tigris zischte ärgerlich. „Schaff ihn hier weg und stell sicher, dass er am Leben bleibt! Das ist ein Befehl!"

Severus zögerte noch einen Augenblick, dann nickte er knapp, und die beiden verschwanden.

o

Draco trat einen Schritt näher an die Klippe, dann noch einen. Er stand schließlich ganz am Rand und blickte hinunter. Er spürte keine Furcht mehr. Er fühlte sich ganz ruhig. Dann machte er einen Schritt vorwärts und fiel einfach.

o

Tigris stand auf, wutentbrannt. Er bemühte sich nicht, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen ließ er sich von ihr vereinnahmen, nährte sich an ihr wie an einer schwarzen, giftigen Quelle.

Seine Magie knisterte um ihn herum und hob ihn in die Luft, ihm einen Überblick über das Schlachtfeld ermöglichend. Vier der Phönixer waren noch am Leben und kämpften gegen drei seiner Todesser. Die anderen zwei verbliebenen Todesser waren mit den Auroren beschäftigt. Sie waren hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl.

Tigris stieg höher in die Luft und ließ seine Magie mit roher Gewalt in die Schilde der Phönixer schlagen, sie auf der Stelle durchbrechend. Sie taumelten zurück. Sein Avada Kedavra tötete einen von ihnen, ein weiterer fiel durch einen seiner Todesser. Die letzten beiden, von seinem Angriff geschwächt, flohen.

Das ließ noch zwölf Auroren übrig, mit denen sie sich beschäftigen mussten.

Tigris überfiel ohne Vorwarnung ein Anfall der Schwäche, und er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Schwebezauber und fiel.

o

Die steinerne Küste kam ihm rasend schnell entgegen, und Draco fragte sich flüchtig, wie es sich anfühlen würde. Er war sich recht sicher, dass es schnell gehen würde, ein Aufprall aus dieser Höhe würde ihn sofort töten. Doch dann, kaum zehn Meter über dem Boden, verlangsamte er sich. Er hatte kaum Zeit, zu begreifen, was geschah, als jede Faser seines Körpers in Schmerzen aufging. Aus der Distanz nahm er wahr, dass er schrie.

„Denkst du wirklich", zischte eine aufgebrachte Stimme in seinen Gedanken, „dass ich mir solche Mühe gegeben habe, dich am Leben zu halten, nur damit du dich umbringen kannst? Du wirst leben, kleiner Bruder... und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue."

Draco keuchte schockiert auf. Im nächsten Moment prallte er auf den Steinen auf und konnte fühlen, wie mehrere seiner Knochen splitterten. Einen Augenblick später verlor er dankbar das Bewusstsein.

o

Tigris kam taumelnd auf die Füße, noch immer desorientiert. Um ihn herum tobte der Kampf weiter, und es war ein reines Wunder, dass er nicht getroffen worden war.

„Zurückziehen!", schrie er. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, drehte er seinen Stab zwischen den Fingern, während er fieberisch darüber nachdachte, was er tun sollte. Seine Todesser gehorchten und disapparierten. Sie hatten gelernt, dass Zögern ihnen nichts als Schmerzen einbringen würde.

Plötzlich streifte ihn ein Fluch, und sein Stab wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen. Tigris versuchte, ihn zu sich zu rufen, aber es gelang nicht. Er drehte sich um, und sah sich Ron Weasley gegenüber, der triumphierend grinste. Tigris fluchte innerlich. In einer automatischen Bewegung holte er zwei Wurfmesser hervor und warf sie. Eines traf Thomas, der neben Weasley stand, genau in die Brust. Das zweite traf Ron in die Schulter. Sein Grinsen verblasste und er fiel auf die Knie, einen verblüfften Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Tigris öffnete den Mund, um seine Armbänder zu lösen, aber bevor er dazu kam, trafen ihn mehrere Betäubungsflüche in den Rücken. Er wurde herumgeschleudert und fand sich seinem Angreifer gegenüber. Das letzte, was er sah, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, waren Ginny Weasleys hasserfüllte Augen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Reditus Mortis, Giftschnecke, SoleilNoir, LuJo, Saleru, bluetwinstar, LunaNigra, xAuroraSkyx, Joeygx, Chriiis, ragnosatnet, Demenor, Milli 93, Horst, Rapelelektroschock __**:D**_

_Ja, ihr musstet lange warten, ich weiß. Dafür gibt es diesmal ein schön langes Kapitel. Aber eine Warnung: Ich habe gerade Urlaub. Wenn ich bis zum Ende meines Urlaubs mit dem nächsten Kapitel nicht fertig bin, dauert es wieder ein Weilchen. Danke für eure Geduld und die Inspiration die ihr mir gebt!_

_Reviewantworten gibt es wie immer im Forum._


	32. SdWCh26: Ecdysis

_Disclaimer:_

_Ich bin deprimiert. In einem Augenblick bin ich vollkommen unglücklich damit, Schiffe einzuparken, im nächsten bin ich hier miserabel als Disclaimer. Erbärmlich, oder?_

_**Darf ich fragen, wer du bist?**_

_Schließlich ist es nicht so, als wenn es mich interessiert, dass Harry Potter JKR gehört. Ihr wisst das alle. Somit bin ich vollkommen überflüssig. Aber so ist das Leben, nicht wahr?_

_**Mann, du bist wirklich eine fröhliche Person, nicht wahr?**_

_Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin ein Roboter. Du brauchst nicht so zu tun, als wenn dich das interessiert. Ich weiß, das tut es nicht._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Endlich, ein neues Kapitel. Ah, ich muss sagen, ich war begeistert und sprachlos über eure nicht endende Unterstützung dieser Geschichte. Fast einhundert Reviews, Forenbeiträge und PMs – ihr habt alle an diesem Kapitel mitgeschrieben, ihr habt meine Flamme der Inspiration am Leben gehalten. Vielen, vielen Dank. Ein gutes, ein fantastisches neues Jahr euch allen!**

**

* * *

**

Schatten der Wahl

26. Ecdysis

Hermione rannte. Sie fühlte jeden ihrer Atemzüge, die Luft, die ihre Lungen füllte, das Blut, das hinter ihren Schläfen toste, Energie in ihre Muskeln pumpte, während sie sich vorwärts bewegte. Die Zeit schien sich auf ein Schneckentempo verlangsamt zu haben, so dass jeder einzelne Moment sich kristallklar in ihr Bewusstsein einbrannte.

Sie hatte sich umgedreht. Zuerst war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn sie es fühlte. Dieses Gefühl war es, weswegen sie sich überhaupt umgedreht hatte. Dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie Draco nicht sehen konnte. Kurz zuvor hatte er noch an der Klippe gestanden. Sie wusste sofort, was passiert war, auch wenn es keinen Beweis dafür gab. Er hätte noch immer dort sein können, nur ein paar dutzend Meter weiter hinten, außerhalb ihres Blickfelds. Sie wusste, es war nicht so. Vielleicht war er gestolpert, sagte ein Teil von ihr. Der Punkt an dem er gestanden hatte war gefährlich nah am Rand und das Moos war rutschig. Doch sie wusste, das war nicht der Fall. Sie wusste, er war gesprungen. Einige wenige Herzschläge lang hatte sie dort gestanden, eingefroren in Fassungslosigkeit. Dann hatte sie den Schrei gehört. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass sie losgerannt war.

Hermione war geblendet von den Gefühlen die sie erfüllten. Unfassbar. Sie war immer rational, bewahrte einen klaren Kopf in den gefährlichsten Situationen. Das war ihre Stärke, der Grund, warum Dumbledore so sehr auf sie zählte. Sie reagierte nicht panisch und rannte blindlings los ohne zu überlegen.

Nun hörte Hermione einen weiteren Schrei, den Schrei ihrer Mutter, als das Bewegungsmoment sie über die Klippe trug. Ein paar weitere Herzschläge, kalte Seeluft, die ihre Lungen füllte, bevor Hermiones Schwebezauber sie auffing und sanft zu Boden gleiten ließ.

Ihre Füße setzten auf dem Strand auf und sie krabbelte über die Steine näher zu Draco, der ein wenig weiter oben auf einem Felsvorsprung lag. Spitze Steine gruben sich in ihre ungeschützte Haut, aber sie dachte nicht darüber nach. Seine Arme und Beine langen in einem unnatürlichen Winkel, und er blutete aus mehreren Wunden, aber er atmete noch. Hermione war so erleichtert, dass sie beinah losgeheult hätte. Sie schniefte und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. _Ruhig, ganz ruhig. _Hermione wagte es nicht, Heilzauber anzuwenden, aus Furcht, innere Verletzungen zu verschlimmern, die Draco haben mochte. _Er ist in Ordnung. Du kriegst das hin. Alles wird gut. _Der eine Gedanke, der alle anderen verdrängte, war, dass sie es nicht ertragen würde, ihn zu verlieren. Sie würde es nicht verkraften, wenn ein weiterer Mensch unter ihrer Obhut starb. Es durfte einfach nicht geschehen.

Hermione schloss kurz die Augen und sammelte sich, dann holte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte ‚999'. Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als sie der Telefonistin sagte, dass sie den Seenotdienst benötigte. Erst als sie dann endlich durchgestellt wurde, war ihre Stimme wieder ruhig und sachlich. „Hier ist Hermione Conté.", sagte sie. „Ich befinde mich an der Küste zwischen Birling Gap und Beachy Head. Mein Cousin ist von der Klippe abgestürzt. Ja, ich warte." Sie schloss erneut ihre Augen, als sie darauf wartete, dass ihr Handy geortet wurde, während die Telefonistin ihr zuredete, während sie die Situation genauer beschrieb. Erst als sie ihr sagten, dass ein Boot auf dem Weg sei, und dass sie zurückgerufen würde, erst als sie ihre Eltern angerufen hatte um ihnen zu erklären was passiert war und sie zu beruhigen, erst als sie ihr Handy zur Seite gelegt hatte und nichts anderes mehr tun konnte als warten, erlaubte sie es sich, zu weinen.

o

Ginnys Augen waren verengt, als sie auf die unruhige See hinausblickte. Der Nebel verdichtete sich langsam, und sie konnte die weiter entfernt liegenden Riffe bereits nicht mehr erkennen. Die Gischt spritzte hoch und Tropfen von Salzwasser sprühten ihr ins Gesicht, während der Wind an ihren Haaren zerrte. Sie hatte ihre Kleidung mit einem Wärmezauber belegt, aber sie mochte das Gefühl der See auf ihrer Haut. Der Wind zerrte an ihr und sie stemmte sich ihm entgegen. Sie hätte für Stunden hier stehen können um auf die See hinaus zu starren, nur das Kreischen der Möwen und das Donnern des Wassers um sich. Es war friedlich, oder zumindest ihr erschien es so. Die See war mächtig und wild, aber nicht grausam wie Menschen es waren. Sie existierte einfach nur, riesig und unabänderlich.

Es war immer beruhigend für Ginny gewesen, daran erinnert zu werden, dass es größere Dinge gab, als sie selbst. Dinge, in deren Angesicht die meisten Probleme, die sie plagten, unbedeutend erschienen. Es waren Tage wie dieser, an denen sie darüber nachdachte, Britannien zu verlassen.

Der Gedanke war in den letzten vier Jahren öfter aufgetaucht, immer, seit ihr Vater gestorben war.

Sie war die endlosen Kämpfe müde, nicht nur die Kämpfe um sie herum, den alltäglichen Terror, der die Welt in der sie lebte gefangen hielt wie eine Schlinge, die sich täglich weiter zuzog, und Menschen die sie kannte in Karikaturen ihrer selbst verwandelte. Mehr noch war sie die Auseinandersetzungen innerhalb ihrer Familie müde, einer Familie, die sie mit aller Kraft versucht hatte zusammen zu halten, nachdem ihre Mutter es nicht mehr konnte. Tage wie dieser waren es, an denen Ginny sich eingestand, dass es ihre Kraft überstieg. Sie liebte alle ihre Brüder, aber sie verstand sie nicht länger. Am wenigsten Bill. Sie verstand die Wut der Zwillinge, die sie dazu brachte, sich Gefahren auszusetzen, die alle anderen in der Familie ängstigten. Sie verstand Rons Zorn, von dem er sich täglich mehr vereinnahmen ließ. Mehr als alles andere, weil es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, zu der sie es gerade noch geschafft hatte, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Sie verstand Charlies Furcht, die ihn dazu brachte, sich in Rumänien zu vergraben. Sie verstand selbst Percys Ehrgeiz. Was sie nicht verstand, war, wie Bill nicht einmal versuchen konnte, sie alle zu verstehen. Es war, als ob seine Rolle als Familienoberhaupt ihn gegenüber den Schwächen seiner Familienmitglieder blind machte.

Man verlor in jedem Kampf irgendwann. Das war etwas, was Ginny schon früh gelernt hatte, als sie ihre Ausbildung als Aurorin begonnen hatte. Während sie keine Schwierigkeiten im offenen Kampf hatte, zog sie ihre Arbeit in der Ermittlungsbehörde der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung vor. Sie sehnte sich zurück in ihr kleines Büro.

Es war ein vergeblicher Wunsch, das Ministerium brauchte im Moment jeden ausgebildeten Auror im Feld, und Ginny war zu gut in dem was sie tat, auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel.

Wie ihr letzter Kampf gezeigt hatte. Ginny presste bitter die Lippen zusammen. Was für ein glorreicher Sieg! Dean war tot. Merlin, Dean! Sie war einmal verliebt in ihn gewesen, und auch wenn das lange vorbei war, war sein Tod wie eine offene Wunde. Ron lag im Koma, und es war fraglich, ob er jemals aufwachen würde. Den Heilern war es gelungen, das Gift zu stoppen, welches an dem Messer gewesen war, das ihn verwundet hatte, aber es hatte bereits vielleicht irreparablen Schaden angerichtet. Ginny hatte noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben solche Wut empfunden, wie in dem Moment, in dem dieses Messer ihren Bruder traf. Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, das sie einen anderen Menschen wirklich hatte tot sehen wollen. In diesem Moment hätte sie diesen Todesser der verantwortlich war ohne Reue umgebracht.

Stattdessen hatte sie ihn nur betäubt, und nun war sie eine Heldin. Sie huldigten sie bereits als ihre neue Leitfigur. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn sie es gewollt hätte, und wenn es nicht Rons Podest gewesen wäre, auf das sie geschoben wurde. Ron mochte es genossen haben, der Auror des Jahrzehnts zu sein. Ginny verabscheute es. Das Rampenlicht erweckte in ihr nur den Wunsch, im Erdboden zu versinken.

Das Monster, welches sie heldenhaft besiegt hatte, war derweil ohne das Wissen der restlichen Zaubererwelt im Abschnitt Sieben der Aurorenzentrale eingesperrt. Ihr Abteilungsleiter hatte darauf bestanden, die Sache erst einmal vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim zu halten. Abschnitt Sieben war das neue Hochsicherheitsgefängnis der Zentrale, das nach der Zerstörung von Askaban gebaut worden war. Die meisten Zauberer, eingeschlossen vieler Auroren, wussten nicht einmal, dass es existierte. Ginny, als Schwester von Scrimgeours Musterknaben, hatte dieses Privileg schon länger, da Ron dort schon viele Male gearbeitet hatte. Es war ein Gefängnis für besondere Gefangene, insbesondere die berüchtigteren Todesser.

Ginny glaubte nicht an Monster. Sie glaubte an Menschen, Menschen die von Motiven getrieben wurden. Das hatte sie zu einem der besten Ermittler ihrer Abteilung gemacht, und das war es, was sie für ihre nächste Aufgabe qualifizierte.

Ginnys Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie fühlte, wie Walden, einer ihrer Mitarbeiter, sich näherte. Es erinnerte sie daran, dass dies nur eine kurze Erholungspause gewesen war, bevor der Alltag sie erneut einholte. Sie drehte sich um, nur flüchtig ungehalten darüber, dass sie gestört wurde. Sie wusste, dass es spät war.

„Inspektor Weasley, es ist Zeit, zu gehen.", sagte Walden, ein wenig außer Atem.

Ginny nickte nur, und folgte ihm, ohne zurückzusehen.

o

Es war ein irritierendes Gefühl, so als hätte die Welt ihren Angelpunkt verloren und es sei unmöglich zu unterscheiden, ob alles sich bewegte, oder still stand. Es dauerte einige Herzschläge lang, bevor es von Schmerz verdrängt wurde. Draco stöhnte, als er die Wirkung von Schmerzmitteln der Muggel wieder erkannte. Er war nur zu offensichtlich nicht tot. Er wusste, was er sehen würde, wenn er die Augen öffnete, also ließ er sie geschlossen. Draco war sich nicht völlig sicher, was er fühlte. Tigris hatte verhindert, dass er starb, was hieß, dass sein Bruder wusste, dass Draco noch lebte. Was fühlte er bei dieser Erkenntnis? Erleichterung, Zorn, Furcht? Ein wenig von alledem, wahrscheinlich. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, was es bedeutete. Er war nicht länger in der Lage, seinen Bruder einzuschätzen. Seine beste Vermutung war, dass Tigris Dracos fortwährende Existenz als eine Strafe für seinen Verrat betrachtete. Nicht den Verrat an Voldemort, sondern den Verrat an Tigris, etwas, was in den Augen seines Bruders ein mit Sicherheit sehr viel schwereres Vergehen darstellte.

Draco öffnete langsam die Augen. Das dumpfe Gefühl der Betäubung, das ihn erfüllte, hatte nichts mit den Schmerzmitteln zu tun.

o

Severus schrie auf, aber schaffte es irgendwie, seine Hand ruhig zu halten. Er hatte den Ruf des Dunklen Lords bislang ignoriert. Der Fluch, der Lucius getroffen hatte, war bösartig, es war ein reines Wunder, das er überlebt hatte. Was immer Tigris getan hatte, hatte seinem Vater das Leben gerettet, aber es bestand noch immer die Gefahr, dass er eine lebenslange Behinderung davon trug. Selbst Severus' weit reichendes medizinisches Wissen stieß an seine Grenzen, aber er hatte getan, was er konnte. Bislang hatte er den Schmerz in seinem Arm dabei nicht beachtet, aber nun hatte er sich gerade vervielfacht, was bedeutete, dass der Lord den Ruf ganz auf ihn konzentrierte. Auf ihn und Lucius, da der bewusstlose Mann etwa zur gleichen Zeit in Krämpfe verfallen war. Severus drehte sich zu Narcissa um.

„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Ich muss gehen."

Sie nickte, blass im Gesicht. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Severus taumelte, als er aufstand, aber schaffte es, trotz der Schmerzen zu laufen. Er apparierte, sobald er die Schutzschirme des Hauses verlassen hatte, und erschien einen Augenblick später auf einer Geröllhalde, kaum einen Meter von seinem Lord entfernt. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, auf die Knie zu fallen, bevor der Magier sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Severus war geübt darin, Furcht zu verdrängen, aber es war schwer, wenn er sich einem Dunklen Lord gegenüber sah, der außer sich war vor Wut. Als sein Fluch ihn traf, war er beinahe dankbar für den Schmerz. Er löschte jeden anderen Gedanken aus.

„Wo ist Luciusss?", war die erste Frage, als der Schmerz nachließ.

Severus zwang sich auf die Knie. „Er wurde von einem Magivescus-Fluch getroffen, mein Lord, und ist noch immer bewusstlos."

„Er hat überlebt?"

„Ja, aber nur knapp. Aqrab hat den Fluch aufgehalten, bevor er uns befahl, den Kampfplatz zu verlassen." Severus fragte sich, warum der Lord dies alles nicht bereits wusste.

„Das also ist der Grund, warum ihr euch entschieden habt, euren Anführer im Stich zu lassen."

Severus sah auf, schockiert von der Anschuldigung. „Lucius war bewusstlos. Aqrab hat mir einen klaren Befehl gegeben."

Die Legilimentik, die die Erinnerung aus seinem Bewusstsein holte, war weder sanft noch schmerzfrei. Severus war sich distanziert bewusst, dass er erneut schrie, während er die vergangene Stunde ein weiteres Mal durchlebte. Als seine Gedanken sich klärten, brauchte er all seine Konzentration, um den Schaden zu beheben. Ein geringer Okklumens wäre dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Was Severus wirklich entsetzte, war die Erkenntnis, dass es seinem Lord egal war. Er konnte nicht gewusst haben, dass Severus es überstehen würde. Bislang hatte Severus sich immer darauf verlassen können, dass der Schwarzmagier rational genug war, seine Leute am Leben zu lassen, wenn sie noch von Nutzem für ihn waren. Entweder war das nun Vergangenheit, oder Severus war in seinen Augen überflüssig geworden.

Severus zögerte einige Augenblicke, bevor er es wagte, sich vorsichtig umzusehen. Ihm wurde kalt, als er erkannte, dass sich um ihn herum die anderen Todesser befanden, die an diesem Anschlag teilgenommen hatten. Sie waren entweder in einem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand, oder tot. Plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr sicher, dass er diesen Tag überleben würde. Severus verdrängte mühsam die Panik, die in ihm hoch kroch. Wenn er noch eine Überlebenschance hatte, dann würde sie mit Sicherheit verschwinden, wenn er nicht ruhig blieb – und wenn er sterben sollte, dann wollte er zumindest wissen, warum. „Was ist geschehen?", brachte er hervor.

Der Lord starrte ihn an wie ein lästiges Insekt. „Ihr Idioten habt zugelassen, dass euer Anführer gefangen genommen wird!"

Tigris hatte den anderen ebenfalls befohlen, zu apparieren, vermutete Severus. Der Junge war arrogant genug, zu glauben, er könnte alleine gegen eine Übermacht aus Auroren und Phönixern ankommen, wie schon so oft zuvor. Irgendwann hatte das zu seinem Untergang führen müssen. Es spielte nun keine Rolle mehr, nichts davon. Dem Lord war es egal, wer die Verantwortung für dieses Desaster trug, in seinen Augen waren sie es alle, und sie alle würden darunter zu leiden haben. Noch während er seinen Zorn darüber niederkämpfte, erfüllten Severus Schuldgefühle. Wenn er dem Befehl nicht gehorcht hätte, wäre Lucius wahrscheinlich gestorben, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er geschworen hatte, Tigris zu beschützen. Es _war_ seine Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen war. Wäre er dort gewesen, er hätte zumindest sichergestellt, dass Tigris mit den anderen apparierte.

Der Dunkle Lord musterte ihn nachdenklich. Dann verfluchte er ihn erneut.

o

Tigris' war übel, als er aufwachte. Es geschah abrupt. Noch bevor er die Augen aufschlug, wusste er, was geschehen war. Eine kristallklare Erinnerung, gefüllt mit Details. Er wusste, dass er gefangen genommen worden war. Er wusste, dass er seinen Stab verloren hatte. Er erinnerte sich an alles, bis hin zu der Sekunde, in der er es nicht mehr geschafft hatte, seine Armbänder zu lösen. Aus diesem Grund wusste er auch sofort, als er an die steinerne Decke des dunklen Raumes starrte, dass er sich in einer Gefängniszelle befand. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Gefühle aufholten.

Er hatte _versagt_. Die Unbestreitbarkeit dieser Tatsache war ein Schock. Tigris hatte es nicht erwartet. Er hatte mit vielen Dingen gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er von einem Haufen jämmerlicher Auroren überwältigt werden würde. Es war einfach etwas, _das nicht passierte_. Aber es war passiert. Es starrte ihn an, eine dumpfe, kalte Wahrheit, geschrieben in den Steinwänden eines kahlen, fensterlosen Raumes, an dessen einer Seite sich eine Gittertür befand. Das einzige Licht kam von einer Fackel in einer Wandhalterung auf der anderen Seite davon. Tigris konnte den Ruß des Feuers riechen, gemischt mit dem feuchten Kellergeruch unterirdischer Räume. Es war ein Gefängnis, aber Tigris hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo es war. Er setzte sich langsam auf und atmete tief durch, als sein Magen protestierte. Er hatte hämmernde Kopfschmerzen.

Das Innere seiner Zelle bestand aus einer Toilette, einem Waschbecken, und dem Bett, auf dem er gelegen hatte. Die Kleidung die er getragen hatte, war verschwunden, ersetzt von einem orangenen Anzug, in die das Ministerium inzwischen Gefangenen kleidete. Tigris schob die Ärmel hoch, und war nicht wirklich überrascht, als er die Runen auf den schweren Handschellen sah, die seine Handgelenke umschlossen. Es war schließlich seine eigene Gesellenarbeit gewesen. Er musste es nicht einmal probieren, er wusste, dass er seine Magie nicht nutzen konnte. Seine Armbänder befanden sich schließlich nun unerreichbar unter den Fesseln.

Tigris ließ sich gegen die kalte Steinwand sinken und begann zu lachen.

o

„Ich habe Ihnen die Unterlagen auf den Tisch gelegt. Es ist eine schreckliche Menge... Ich meine ein großer Stapel, Madam, Entschuldigung. Ich meine... Inspektor... Tut mir leid..." Die dunkelhaarige Aurorin erbleichte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Ginny hatte schon am ersten Tag nachdrücklich klar gemacht, dass sie es verabscheute, mit Madam angesprochen zu werden. Das war ein Wort für Frauen, die mindestens doppelt so alt waren, wie sie selbst.

Ginny seufzte innerlich. Die Frau war nervös gewesen, seit sie Ginny in Empfang genommen hatte. Ginny erinnerte sich daran, dass sie selbst auch einmal jung und unsicher gewesen war. Es schien lange Zeit her zu sein. In ihrem Job wurden Menschen entweder sehr schnell erwachsen, oder niemals. Es war natürlich nicht nur Unsicherheit, welche die Nervosität hervorrief. Es war die Tatsache, dass Ginny ein _Idol_ war. „Ich pisse auch nur im Sitzen.", sagte sie mürrisch. „Also entspannen Sie sich, Auror."

Die Aurorin lief krebsrot an und sah beschämt zu Boden. Ginny stöhnte innerlich. „Gerade erst von der Akademie, hmm?", sagte sie in einem wie sie fand verständnisvollem Tonfall. Sie hatte von Beginn an nicht viel Verständnis für die lächerliche Idee aufbringen können, ihr eine Leibwächterin, nicht doch, _Assistentin_, zuzuteilen. Diese Frau machte es nicht gerade einfach, daran zu arbeiten.

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und sah mit großen Augen zu ihr hoch. „Ich bin jetzt drei Jahre im Dienst, Inspektor."

Ginny musterte sie kritisch. „Drei Jahre?", fragte sie etwas ungläubig. „_Wie _alt sind Sie?"

„Einundzwanzig, Inspektor." Die Frau hatte rote Flecken auf den Wangen. „Ich... ich entschuldige mich..." Sie flüchtete.

Ginny wurde verspätet klar, wie sie geklungen haben musste. „Hey, ich meinte das nicht so!", rief sie der Frau nach, aber die war schon außer Hörweite. Ginny fluchte leise und musterte dann den Papierstapel auf dem Tisch. Er war mindestens zweimal so dick wie das dickste Buch, was sie je gelesen hatte, und das war ‚Die Geschichte von Hogwarts' gewesen. Ginny hasste Papierkram. „Wunderbar.", murmelte sie. „Von hier an kann es nur besser werden."

Oben auf dem Stapel lag eine Pergamentrolle mit dem Siegel des Ministeriums. Sie brach das Siegel und überflog die gestelzten Worte. **Wir, das Ministerium, erklären...** bla, bla, bla. Das gewöhnliche Beamtengeschwafel. Schließlich kam sie zu dem wichtigen Teil, und sie las ihn zweimal, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht verlesen hatte. Als sie es schließlich verstanden hatte, stieg brennende Wut in ihr auf. „Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein...", zischte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um die Pergamentrolle nicht einfach in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Sie wollte es nicht glauben. Niemand konnte allen Ernstes dermaßen idiotisch sein. Nicht einmal... Doch. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, wenn jemand so idiotisch sein konnte, dann Percy.

Ginny hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Percival Ignatius Weasley. Du unverbesserlicher Kretin!"

Ein paar Meilen entfernt, während der Minister in seinem Sessel saß und Tee trank, zuckte er plötzlich, ohne genau zu wissen warum, zusammen. Er schob es auf einen Krampf. Wie Marietta sagte, er arbeitete wieder einmal zuviel.

o

Die dröhnenden Schläge hallten durch das Haus wie Trommelschläge und ließen die Hauselfen zusammenzucken. „Aufmachen!", folgte eine lautstarke Stimme. „Im Namen des Zauberreiministeriums!"

Dilly wich hastig zur Seite, als ihr Master an ihr vorbei schritt. Lucius Malfoy öffnete die Tür ärgerlich und blickte verächtlich auf die drei Auroren davor hinunter. „Was wollen Sie hier?"

Der vorderste Auror, Sidney McDougall, richtete seinen Stab auf den Mann vor sich. „Mister Malfoy, wir haben einen Haftbefehl gegen Sie. Tun Sie das Beste für alle Beteiligten und übergeben sie Ihren Stab ohne Widerstand."

Malfoy starrte ihn einen Moment an. „Lächerlich.", sagte er dann, trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich ab, um wieder ins Haus zu gehen.

McDougall folgte ihm, zusammen mit seinen Kollegen. Er wollte keinen unbewaffneten Mann von hinten angreifen, aber er hatte eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Unentschlossen holte er die Pergamentrolle die seinen Auftrag bestätigte hervor und hielt sie Malfoy hin. Der Mann ignorierte seine ausgestreckte Hand einfach.

„Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen. Dies ist ein reiner Akt der Willkür!"

„Dieses Dokument wurde von Viktoria Cadmus persönlich unterzeichnet.", erwiderte McDougall ruhig. Malfoy hatte sich bislang nicht offen feindselig ihnen gegenüber verhalten, und er wollte das Ganze so ruhig wie möglich über die Bühne bringen. Ärger mit den Malfoys war das letzte, was er und seine Familie gebrauchen konnten. Ihnen gehörte die Firma, in der sein Vater arbeitete. „Wenn die Anschuldigungen gegen Sie haltlos sind, wird es sich in wenigen Tagen aufklären. Bis dahin ist es in Ihrem eigenen Interesse, mit uns zu kooperieren."

Seine Kollegin neben ihm fuhr herum, als eine Seitentür in der Halle aufging. Ihre Reaktion war unbegründet, die braunhaarige Hexe, die heraustrat, war nur mit einer Aktentasche bewaffnet. Beim Anblick der auf sie gerichteten Zauberstäbe zog sie spöttisch eine Braue hoch. „Es scheint, ich bin gerade richtig gekommen. Mein Name ist Magister Zabini, ich bin Senioradvokatin am Institut für magisches Recht. Wie es aussieht, gibt es hier ein kleines Problem?"

McDougall nahm seine Hand herunter. Die Frau hatte das Lächeln eines Haifisches. Er war Leuten wie ihr schon öfter begegnet, und wusste, dass sie keine Chance gegen sie hatten. Sie würde die Gesetzbücher verdrehen und in ihrem Interesse umschreiben. Es war sicher kein Zufall, dass sie hier war. Malfoy hatte sie erwartet, aber sie würden es nie beweisen können. McDougall biss die Zähne zusammen. Eines war sicher, einfach würde er es ihr nicht machen.

Zehn Minuten später hatte Zabini die Pergamentrolle geöffnet und laut vorgelesen. „Sie können nichts hiervon beweisen.", sagte sie unbewegt. „Alles hierin beruht auf Hörensagen."

„Ich bin nicht der Wizengamot.", entgegnete McDougall. „Ich habe meine Befehle, das ist alles."

„Ihre Befehle entbehren einer Rechtsgrundlage."

„Sie vergeuden meine Zeit.", sagte Malfoy. „Meine Frau ist krank. Ich war die ganze Zeit hier."

„Wenn das wahr ist, haben sie sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich einen Lokitempus auf Sie spreche.", sagte McDougall, langsam ärgerlich.

Zabini öffnete protestierend den Mund, aber Malfoy breitete einladend die Arme aus. „Bitte, wenn es sie glücklich macht. Ich bin diese Farce langsam leid."

McDougall schwenkte seinen Stab und definierte den Radius großzügig auf eine halbe Meile Umkreis. Ein Datum und eine Zeit erschienen in leuchtenden Lettern über Malfoys Kopf und zählten rückwärts, bis sie schließlich stehen blieben. McDougall runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. „Sie haben das Haus seit drei Tagen nicht verlassen? Haben Sie nicht Geschäfte zu führen?"

„Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass meine Frau krank ist. Ich war bei ihr. Wie ich meine Geschäfte führe, ist nicht im Geringsten Ihre Angelegenheit, Auror."

McDougall musterte den blonden Zauberer. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Malfoy den Zauber irgendwie getäuscht hatte, aber er wusste nicht wie. Somit hatte er dem Mann gerade ein Alibi geliefert.

„Das alles ist doch eine sinnlose Diskussion.", sagte seine Kollegin neben ihm. „Wir haben Befehl, ihn zu verhaften, alles andere ist Sache des Wizengamot."

„Hier irren Sie sich.", sagte Zabini. „Sie mögen den Befehl haben, ihn festzunehmen, aber dieser Befehl bemächtigt sie nicht, ihn mit Gewalt abzuführen. Sie mögen die Berechtigung haben, seinen Stab zu beschlagnahmen. Sie mögen die Bemächtigung haben, ihn unter Hausarrest zu stellen. Aber Sie haben kein Recht, ihn zu zwingen, Sie zu begleiten, wenn ihm keine Straftat nachweisbar ist. Versuchen Sie es, und Sie können sich nächste Woche nach einem neuen Job umsehen."

„Hören Sie mal zu, Mädchen..."

McDougall unterbrach seinen Partner mit einer Handbewegung. „Sie hat Recht.", sagte er ungehalten. „Ihr Stab, Malfoy. Sie werden dieses Haus bis zu Ihrer Verhandlung nicht verlassen."

Malfoy wechselte einen Blick mit Zabini, dann hielt er ihm widerwillig seinen Stab hin. McDougall steckte ihn ein. „Ihre Hand bitte." Er schloss das Sucharmband um Malfoys Handgelenk. „Wenn Sie sich dieser Anordnung widersetzen, werde ich sie mit Freuden zu ihrer Zelle begleiten."

Malfoy zog seine Hand zurück, als hätte er etwas Ekelhaftes berührt. „Es hält Sie nun nichts mehr davon ab, dieses Haus zu verlassen, nehme ich an. Auf Wiedersehen, Mister McDougall."

McDougall verspürte einen kurzen Anflug echten Ärgers, aber unterdrückte ihn schnell. „Mister Malfoy, Miss Zabini.", sagte er stattdessen. Dann ging er.

Als die Tür sich hinter den Auroren geschlossen hatte, ließ sich Lucius Malfoy mit einem Seufzer auf die Treppe sinken. „Merlin, was für ein Ärger!"

Blaise sah ihn überrascht an. „Ist alles in Ordnung Lucius?"

„Was für eine Frage!", rief er. „Natürlich nicht!" Er strich sich mit einer uncharakteristisch frustrierten Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Du verstehst nicht, ich bin nicht Lucius!"

Blaise schnappte nach Luft, als plötzlich alles mehr Sinn ergab. „Narcissa!"

Die verwandelte Frau seufzte erneut. „Natürlich, wer sonst? Lucius ist noch immer bewusstlos und ich habe jetzt ein weiteres Problem." Sie betrachtete das Sucharmband mit Abscheu.

„Keine Sorge." Blaise lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Ich weiß wie man es überträgt."

Narcissa sah auf. „Du bist wirklich Gold wert, Kind."

Die braunen Augen ihres Gegenübers waren nicht im Geringsten bescheiden. „Ich weiß."

o

„Aufstehen! Hände an die Wand!"

Tigris sah auf. Vor der Gittertür standen zwei Auroren. Der kleinere von ihnen hatte den Befehl geschrieen. Sein Tonfall hatte einen gelangweilten Unterton, als wollte er ihn geradezu herausfordern, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Beide Auroren trugen Schlagstöcke, aber soweit er Tigris es sehen konnte, keine Zauberstäbe.

Tigris musterte sie einen Moment lang, dann gehorchte er. Er sah keinen Sinn darin, sie unnötig zu provozieren.

o

„Die Akte, Inspektor." Die braunhaarige Aurorin begegnete Ginnys Blick mit trotzig gehobenem Kinn.

Ginny unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln. „Haben Sie ein Problem mit mir, Auror? Wenn ja, heraus damit."

Die Aurorin starrte sie einen Moment unbewegt an. „Bei allem Respekt, Madam.", sagte sie dann. „Sie mögen der neue Star in Ihrer Einheit sein, aber ich arbeite länger in dieser Abteilung als Sie. Ich brauche mich von Ihnen nicht wie ein dummes Mädchen behandeln lassen."

Ginny starrte zurück bis die Frau sich unter ihrem Blick zu winden begann. Offensichtlich war ihr das Ganze bereits unangenehm, aber sie wich nicht zurück. Ginny hatte keine Geduld mit unsicheren Mädchen. „Na endlich, Sie zeigen Rückrat!", sagte sie. „Das ist die Einstellung, die ich an meinen Mitarbeitern schätze!"

Die Frau blinzelte und sah sie einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an. Dann verengten ihre Augen sich ärgerlich. „Waren Sie schon immer so oder haben Sie diese Art kultiviert?"

Ginny lachte. „Beides, Kleine. Gibt es auch einen Namen dazu?"

Einen Augenblick lang wusste die Aurorin offensichtlich nicht, was sie wollte. Dann wurde sie rot. „Khiariah Tayyar. Und ich bin nicht Ihre ‚Kleine'!"

„Fein, Cherry." Ginny klemmte sich die Akte unter den Arm. „Los geht's."

„Khia-ri-ah!", rief die Aurorin ihr hinterher.

„Ach Quatsch, das kann doch kein Mensch aussprechen." Ginny hatte eine boshafte Freude daran, Menschen zu provozieren, die sich von unwesentlichen Dingen aus der Fassung bringen ließen. Sie wusste, es war kein netter Charakterzug, aber sie war auch der Meinung, dass sie es sich in ihrer Position leisten konnte.

Die junge Aurorin stampfte einmal wütend mit dem Fuß auf, aber verbiss sich offensichtlich eine zornige Erwiderung, bevor sie Ginny folgte.

o

Der Durchgang zu Abschnitt Sieben war im Zentrum der Aurorenzentrale. Ginny und ihre Assistentin mussten mehrere Sicherheitsschleusen durchqueren, bis sie schließlich die Wachposten des Portals erreichten, wo sie ihre Stäbe abgeben mussten. Ginny wartete ungeduldig, während die Auroren sie überprüften. Khiariah schien das Ganze nichts auszumachen, was Ginny etwas Respekt abnötigte. Ginny fühlte sich äußerst unwohl bei dem Gedanken, ein Gebiet zu betreten, in dem Magie nicht funktionierte. Vielleicht war das für Muggelgeborene anders, aber Ginny war mit Magie aufgewachsen. Ohne sie fühlte sie sich nackt und blind.

Endlich waren die Tests abgeschlossen und sie konnten das Portal durchqueren. Das Portal an sich sah nicht anders aus als eine normale Tür, aber Ginny wusste, dass der Gang dahinter sich an einem völlig anderen Ort in Britannien befand. Sie wusste nicht genau wo. Es existierte das Gerücht, dass selbst die Erbauer es nicht mehr wussten, dass das Ministerium ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte, sobald das Gefängnis fertig war. Es war tief unter der Erde, soviel wusste sie. Der Geruch war das erste, was ihr auffiel, als sie den Gang betrat. Ron hatte ihr erzählt, dass er von dem Petroleum kam, das die Lampen an den Wänden leuchten ließ. Trotz den Lampen war der Gang noch immer dunkel. Es war ein beklemmender Ort. Magie wirkte nicht, Elektrizität funktionierte nicht. Die Kälte und die grauen Steinwände ließen alles wie ausgestorben erscheinen.

Ginny wartete einen Moment, bis Khiariah ihr folgte, dann ging sie mit energischen Schritten vorwärts. Sie wusste nun, warum Ron diesen Ort so verabscheut hatte, obwohl er stolz darauf gewesen war. Sie würde sich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen. Es gab sehr viel beängstigendere Dinge auf der Welt. Was sie beunruhigte war schließlich nur ein uralter Instinkt, der ihr sagte, dass sie sich in einer Falle befand. In diesem Fall jedoch war es keine Falle für sie, sondern für ihre Gegner, und in diesem Sinn eine äußerst gute Sache. Während sie ihrem Ziel näher kamen fühlte Ginny bereits, dass es ihr besser ging.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Empfangsraum, der offenbar gleichzeitig der Pausenraum war. An einem Tisch an der Seite saßen einige Auroren und spielten Karten. An der Wand befand sich eine Karte von Britannien. Stecknadeln kennzeichneten Orte an denen Anschläge stattgefunden hatten. Rechts daneben hangen Muggelfotos bekannter Todesser, die noch immer auf freiem Fuß waren. Einer der Auroren stand auf, als sie eintraten.

„Inspektor Weasley?"

Ginny nickte und deutete zu Khiariah. „Meine Assistentin, Auror Tayyar."

Die Aurorin, die mürrisch auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, sah überrascht auf, so als hätte sie nicht geglaubt, dass Ginny sich ihren Namen gemerkt hatte. Ginny ignorierte sie für den Moment. Sie musste sich auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren.

Der Auror führte sie durch den Irrgarten von Gängen zu ihrem Zielort. Ginny nickte ihm zu, als sie den Raum erreicht hatten, dann trat sie ein.

Es war ein kahler, rechteckiger Raum, dessen eine Seite fast völlig von einem Spiegel eingenommen wurde. Ginny wusste, dass sich dahinter, von dem Raum selbst aus unsichtbar, Auroren befanden, die sie beobachteten. Zwei weitere von ihnen waren mit im Raum. Sie lehnten an der Wand gegenüber, und wirkten gelangweilt, ungefährlich. Ginny wusste, sie waren alles andere als das. Ihr geübtes Auge sah ohne Probleme die verborgene Anspannung unter der lässigen Fassade, die sie augenblicklich zur Tat schreiten lassen würde, wenn sie gebraucht wurden.

In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein breiter Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. In einem davon saß der Mann, wegen dem sie gekommen war. Er sah in dem Licht der Lampe an der Decke blass aus, beinahe kränklich. Das hinderte ihn nicht daran, arrogant zu wirken. Selbst in der Gefangenenkleidung und mit Handschellen um seine Fuß- und Handgelenke schaffte er es, mit seiner ganzen Haltung auszudrücken, dass er sich für etwas Besseres hielt. Ginny verabscheute diese reinblütigen Popanze.

Er hatte aufgesehen, als sie eintraten, und musterte sie und Khiariah mit einem durchdringenden Blick, der Ginny noch einige Jahre zuvor verunsichert hätte. Nun fühlte sie nur eine Mischung aus kaltem Zorn und Verachtung. Ginny spürte, wie Khiariah hinter ihr einen Schritt zurück wich. Die Augen des Gefangenen verengten sich leicht, so als versuche er sie einzuschätzen, aber als er dann sprach klang seine Stimme gelangweilt.

„Sieh einer an, wenn das nicht die feige Schlampe ist, die mich von hinten angegriffen hat."

Ginny lächelte kühl und legte ihre Mappe auf den Tisch. „Mister Malfoy, ich bin Inspektor Ginny Weasley. Ich arbeite für die Ermittlungsbehörde. Lassen Sie uns die Nettigkeiten überspringen." Die öffnete die Akte, auch wenn sie sie nicht brauchte. „Das letzte Attentat, bei dem Sie verhaftet wurden – vierfacher Mord, mindestens ein versuchter Mord, Gebrauch schwarzer Magie – es ist bereits genug um mehr als fünfmal die Höchststrafe zu verhängen. Selbst wenn die Mitglieder des Wizengamot Sie freisprechen wollten – ihnen bliebe keine Wahl. Wir brauchen nicht einmal über die Vergangenheit zu reden. Jedoch, dies alles bedacht, wäre es in Ihrem eigenen Interesse, wenn Sie reden würden."

„Entschuldigung, Inspektor..."

Ginny drehte sich ungehalten um. Ihre Assistentin war kreidebleich. „Ich fühle mich nicht gut. Kann ich gehen, bitte?"

Ginny machte eine unwillige, aber zustimmende Handbewegung und die Frau verließ den Raum hastig. Ginny sah ihr einen Augenblick halbwegs besorgt nach, aber sie war in erster Linie ärgerlich über die Unterbrechung. Dies, nachdem sie gerade begonnen hatte, ihre Meinung über das Mädchen zu ändern! Was für eine Versagerin!

Malfoy hatte sie beobachtet, aber sagte nichts zu Khiariahs Weggang. Als Ginny sich ihm wieder zuwandte, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wie geht es deinem Bruder, Ginny? Ich kann dich doch Ginny nennen, oder? Wir kennen uns ja schließlich schon sehr lange."

Ginny unterdrückte ihren Ärger, aber konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme kälter klang als gewöhnlich. „Der Minister hat sich entschieden, Ihnen ein Angebot zu machen, und wenn Sie klug sind, dann nehmen Sie es an. Sie sagen uns alles was Sie wissen über Ihren _Lord_ und wir ermöglichen Ihnen im Gegenzug ein komfortables Leben im Exil. Das war nicht meine Idee, das sage ich frank und frei. Wenn es nach mir ginge, und der Mehrheit der Bürger dieses Landes, dann würden wir Sie in die tiefste Zelle dieses Gefängnisses stecken und den Schlüssel wegwerfen."

Der grauhaarige Mann breitete die Hände aus, soweit es ihm die Fesseln erlaubten. „Ich bin zutiefst getroffen, Ginny. Was soll ich nur ohne deine Liebe und Anbetung machen? Davon abgesehen, ich glaube, dass du dich in den Bürgern dieses schönen Landes irrst." Er lachte. „Der gute alte Percy, nun möchte er also, dass ich über den Dunklen Lord rede. Welch interessante Abwechslung, das Ministerium will, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Bist du sicher?"

„Es käme Ihnen zu Gute, wenn sie das Ganze ernster nehmen würden.", entgegnete Ginny kühl.

„Ich versuche es. Es ist, ich muss es zugeben, nicht leicht."

Ginny setzte sich und lehnte sich in dem hölzernen Stuhl zurück. Der Stuhl war unbequem, aber sie begrüßte das. Es half ihr, konzentriert zu bleiben, und bei ihrem Gegenüber konnte sie sich nichts anderes leisten als absolute Konzentration. Sie war sich wohl bewusst, dass Tigris Malfoy ein gefährlicher Gegner war, der sie manipulieren konnte und würde, wenn sie es zuließ. Sie hatte nicht vor, es zuzulassen. Sie war vertraut mit Menschen wie ihm, und sie wusste auch, dass hier in diesem Raum die Macht auf ihrer Seite war.

„Sie sind offenbar leicht zu amüsieren.", sagte sie. „Vielleicht kann ich Sie noch mehr amüsieren mit einer Geschichte, die mich selbst äußerst erheitert hat. Ist Ihnen klar, dass Sie bei Ihrem letzten Anschlag erwartet wurden? Mein Bruder mag gelegentlich ein wenig heißblütig sein, aber er ist auch ein äußerst gescheiter Kerl. Der Platz auf dem gekämpft wurde war mit Zaubern übersäht, die magische Signaturen einfangen. Eine recht simple Runenmagie. Die meisten Ihrer Leute sind direkt hineingerannt, sie haben sie nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Es war geradezu lächerlich einfach, sie zu identifizieren. Wir haben natürlich nicht lange gewartet, sie festzunehmen."

Sie beobachtete ihn eingehend und war befriedigt davon wie sich seine Augen kaum merklich verengten und sein Kiefer sich anspannte. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor er sich wieder entspannte. „Magische Signaturen?", sagte er mit offener Verachtung. „Jedermann weiß, dass es sich dabei um unzuverlässige Kinderzauberei handelt. Sie wird vor dem Wizengamot niemals als Beweis dienen."

Ginny lehnte den Kopf zurück und lächelte. „Ah, natürlich. Es scheint, das Humoristische des Ganzen entgeht Ihnen. Es wundert mich nicht. Schließlich wissen Sie ja nicht das Beste daran, die Pointe des Witzes, wenn Sie so wollen." Sie richtete sich gerade auf und sah ihn an. „Wir versuchten, sie ausfindig zu machen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass wir es nicht brauchten. Die meisten von ihnen sind tot." Er zuckte kaum sichtbar zusammen. Ginny entspannte sich wieder und lehnte sich vor, als wolle sie einem Freund ein Geheimnis anvertrauen. „Solche Runenmagie ist unzuverlässig, da haben Sie Recht. Vielleicht ist es nur Zufall, vielleicht sind diese Zauberer und Hexen unabhängig voneinander erkrankt und kuriosen Unfällen zum Opfer gefallen. Es ist im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten. Ich kann mir jedoch nicht helfen, ich glaube nicht daran. Nein, _ich_ denke _jemand_ war sehr, sehr unglücklich über den Ausgang dieses Kampfes. Jemand, der nicht die Gewohnheit hat, Entschuldigungen zu akzeptieren." Ihre Stimme wurde kalt als sie fortfuhr. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass Sie darüber nachdenken, mit wem Sie sich verbünden, Malfoy. Wir halten Ihnen unsere Hand hin, während Sie über einem Abgrund hängen. Sie sollten sie ergreifen, oder Sie werden fallen, und das sehr schnell und sehr tief."

Einige Augenblicke lang starrten sie sich an. Ginny konnte den stillen Kampf in seinen Augen sehen. Er dachte über das nach, was sie gesagt hatte. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie sogar, dass er ihr Angebot ernsthaft in Erwägung zog. Dann lehnte er sich abrupt zurück und lachte, mit einem Hohn für den sie ihn liebend gerne geschlagen hätte. Sie tat es natürlich nicht. Sie hatte zuviel Selbstachtung dafür.

„Sehr... bewegend gesprochen.", sagte er spöttisch. „Hast du die Nacht dafür wach gelegen, oder hast du nur das schlaue Schlammblut um Hilfe gebeten, mit dem du in Hogwarts gevögelt hast?"

Einer der Auroren bewegte sich, nur ganz kurz, aber Ginny sah es aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie brauchte Malfoy nicht zu schlagen, dachte sie. Sie konnte es die Auroren erledigen lassen, sie würden es wahrscheinlich genießen. Nur ein Wink von ihr wäre genug. Niemanden würde es kümmern, nicht hier. Der Gedanke half ihr, ruhig zu bleiben.

Sie musterte ihr Gegenüber. Er war nur ein Jahr älter als sie, machte sie sich bewusst. Er wirkte älter, überlegen, aber das war nur eine Illusion. Sie durfte sich nicht davon vereinnahmen lassen. Es fiel ihm leicht, sie zu provozieren, wurde ihr klar. Er schien genau zu wissen, was er sagen musste, um sie auf die Palme zu bringen. Sie runzelte ungehalten die Stirn. Warum aber tat er das? Es wäre einfach für ihn, eine Weile mitzuspielen, selbst wenn er nicht die Absicht hatte, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Es war in seinem besten Interesse, sie sich gewogen zu halten. Stattdessen tat er genau das Gegenteil. Er stachelte sie bewusst an, schürte ihre Wut, so als wollte er, dass sie ihn hasste. Wollte er sie dazu bringen, in ihrer Wut etwas Unbedachtes zu tun? Was war der Sinn dabei? Manche Todesser genossen es zu provozieren um der Provokation willen. Es gab ihnen ein Machtgefühl, zu sehen, wie andere auf sie reagierten. War das sein Grund?

Malfoy begegnete ihrem Blick, denn Kopf in einer arroganten Pose zurückgelehnt, die beabsichtigt sein musste. Nein, er war nicht der Typ dafür. Er war jemand, der sich manchmal zu dummen, übereilten Aktionen verleiten ließ, aber tief drinnen war er ein Planer, jemand der Dinge aus einem tieferen Grund heraus tat.

Vielleicht hatte er Angst davor, dass sie ihn überzeugen könnte. Solange sie ihren verbalen Schlagabtausch fortführten, solange ihre Gedanken mit seinen Beleidigungen beschäftigt waren, solange übte sie keinen Druck auf ihn aus.

Sein Bruder war übergelaufen, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis. Hatte Tigris vielleicht mit ähnlichen Gedanken gespielt? Es schien unwahrscheinlich. Andererseits, er war selbst ein beachtenswerter Schwarzmagier, und er schien nicht blind vor Loyalität zu sein wie Bellatrix. Voldemort war ein schwieriger Meister, und vielleicht war Tigris seiner Knechtschaft hin und wieder überdrüssig.

„Sie mögen lachen, aber Sie wissen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage.", sagte sie laut. „Sie sind am Ende, und ihre Familie mit Ihnen. Wir wissen, dass Ihr Vater dort war. Dieses Mal kann er sich nicht herausreden."

Malfoy verzog abfällig das Gesicht. „Mein Vater? Das zeigt nur, dass Sie nicht das Geringste wissen. Mein Vater ist ein Mann, der glaubt, man könne Veränderungen mit Geld und Worten erreichen. Er ist viel zu sehr in seinen Griffel verliebt, um seinen Schreibtisch zu verlassen. Er redet zwar, aber das Handeln überlässt er gerne anderen."

„Eine fast glaubhafte Lüge. Zu dumm dass ich genau weiß, dass es gelogen ist. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie er seinen Stab zu gebrauchen weiß. Der Imperius führt nicht dazu, dass jemand seine Flüche genießt."

„Ich bin sicher, du weißt alles darüber."

Ginny konnte es nicht verhindern, dass die Erinnerung sie eine Sekunde lang vereinnahmte. Erinnerungen eines elfjährigen Mädchens, die sie noch immer manchmal in ihren Alpträumen heimsuchten. Ja, sie wusste, wie es war, gegen seinen Willen gezwungen zu sein, andere zu verletzen. Genau aus diesem Grund würde sie niemals glauben, dass ein Fluch notwendig war, um Lucius Malfoy dazu zu bringen.

„Arbeiten Sie mit uns zusammen.", sagte sie, äußerlich ruhig. „Sie könnten damit anfangen, mir ein paar Namen zu nennen. Fühlen Sie noch immer Solidarität zu den Todessern? Sie haben Sie dort alle im Stich gelassen, das ist Ihnen bewusst, oder? Was schulden Sie diesen feigen Ratten?"

Malfoy sah auf den Tisch. „Nichts. Ich habe nie etwas für sie empfunden. Sie sind wie eine Horde hungriger Wölfe, die übereinander herfallen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt."

„Wenn Sie so denken, dann kann es Ihnen doch egal sein, was mit ihnen passiert. Geben Sie uns ein paar Namen, ein paar Adressen, und alle auf die es ankommt sind glücklich."

Er schloss einen Moment die Augen. Plötzlich sah er noch kränklicher aus als zu Beginn, und sehr müde. „Überlassen wir die Entscheidung doch einfach dem Wizengamot.", sagte er. „Ich würde gerne mit einem Rechtsbeistand reden."

„Nein.", sagte sie schlicht.

„Ich habe ein Recht darauf."

Ginny lachte heiser. „Sie sind schnell darin, Recht und Gesetz zu zitieren, wenn es Ihrem Vorteil dient. Wenn Sie danach gelebt hätten, hätten sie jetzt vielleicht Anspruch darauf. So wie es steht – nein, Mister Malfoy. Sie haben nicht das Recht. Sie haben überhaupt keine Rechte. Hier sind wir das Recht."

Malfoy starrte sie an und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich einen Moment lang zu einer Grimasse des Abscheus. „Fühlst du dich dabei nicht ein wenig wacklig in deiner moralischen Überlegenheit?", zischte er.

„Nein.", entgegnete sie ungerührt. „Nicht im Geringsten."

Nach einem Augenblick angespannter Stille lehnte Malfoy sich zurück, sein Gesicht erneut kalt und unleserlich. „Wenn du glaubst ich würde den Dunklen Lord für ein paar lächerliche Versprechungen verraten, bist du dümmer, als ich gedacht habe. Wenn er glaubt, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe, dann akzeptiere ich sein Urteil. Das Urteil des Ministeriums interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten. Ihr seid unbedeutend im Vergleich zu ihm. Er wird siegen. Fakt ist, er hat bereits gesiegt, ihr wisst es nur noch nicht. Wenn er mich befreien will, werden mich diese Türen nicht lange hier halten und ihr alle werdet sehr bald tot sein. Genau wie dein Ex und dein Bruder."

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre eine Tür zugefallen. Ginny wusste nicht genau, was passiert war, aber ihr war klar, dass sie nicht viel mehr erreichen würde. Nicht diesmal. „Ich gebe Ihnen etwas Zeit, um über unser Angebot nachzudenken.", sagte sie, aufstehend. „Was immer Sie sich vormachen, wenn Sie nicht kooperieren, werden Sie eine sehr lange Zeit hier verbringen. Willkommen in der Realität, Mister Malfoy."

Sie sah nicht zurück, als sie den Raum verließ. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen die kalte Steinmauer und atmete einmal tief durch. Was sie nun brauchte, war eine verdammt lange, heiße Dusche. Die letzte Stunde hatte ein Gefühl der Übelkeit in ihrem Magen hinterlassen. Wenn es ihr wieder besser ging, würde sie Ron einen Besuch abstatten. Sie musste sehen, dass er noch atmete, oder sie würde verrückt werden.

„Abwarten, Malfoy.", murmelte sie grimmig. „Du wirst schon bekommen, was du verdienst." Diesmal versuchte sie nicht einzudämmen, wie sehr sie ihn hasste. Es war befreiend.

o

Ron sah dünn und blass aus in den weißen Kissen. Ihre Mutter hatte einen bunten Quilt über das Fußende des Bettes gelegt, und die kräftigen Farben machten es umso deutlicher, dass Ron keine Farbe in sich hatte. Die Zauber auf dem Bett brachten die Luft darüber zum Schimmern, wenn das Licht in einem bestimmten Winkel fiel. Ron atmete nicht. Das erste Mal, als Ginny es gesehen hatte, hatte sie beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten, bevor die Heiler ihr erklärten, dass sie die Zeit für seinen Körper angehalten hatten. Es waren Zauber, die nahezu außer Gebrauch gekommen waren, da niemand Temporalmagie vollständig einschätzen konnte, aber ihnen war keine Wahl geblieben. Das Gift in seinem Körper war zu schnell vorangeschritten, und Ron war beinahe gestorben. Nun forschten sie fieberhaft nach dem Gegengift. Es war ein kompliziertes Gift, hatten sie Ginny erklärt. Eine Mischung aus unterschiedlichen Bestandteilen, die sie noch immer nicht alle kannten. Die ersten zwei Tests mit ihren Gegenmitteln waren bereits fehlgeschlagen, und nun zögerten sie, Ron ein weiteres Mal aus der Stasis zu holen. Jedes Mal brachte ihn dem Tod ein wenig näher.

Nun, da sie so kurz davor stand, ihn zu verlieren, dachte Ginny einmal mehr über ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem älteren Bruder nach. Ron war nie ihr Lieblingsbruder gewesen, im Gegenteil. Vielleicht gerade weil sie fast gleich alt waren hatte Ginny ihn immer kritischer betrachtet als alle ihre anderen Brüder.

Als Kind hatte Ginny Ron und was er tat nie verstanden. Obwohl sie Geschwister waren, waren sie sehr unterschiedlich aufgewachsen. Ginny war das Nesthäkchen der Familie gewesen, das Mädchen, das ihre Mutter immer gewollt hatte. Ron war nur der sechste Sohn nach fünf anderen, die alle auf ihre Weise herausragend waren, während er sich immer als mittelmäßig empfunden hatte. Manche hatten gelästert, dass dies der einzige Grund für Rons Freundschaft mit Harry Potter gewesen war, der Abglanz des Rampenlichts. Ginny wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Ron hatte Harry dafür verehrt, dass er, der Held der Zaubererwelt, _ihn_ zu seinem Freund erkoren hatte, trotz Rons Armut, seiner Mittelmäßigkeit und seinen vielen Fehlern. Er hatte Harry geliebt weil dieser Ron immer vergeben hatte, auch wenn er sich idiotisch verhalten hatte. Harry hatte Ron das Gefühl gegeben, etwas Besonderes zu sein, nicht weil er der Freund des Jungen-der-lebte war, sondern einfach er selbst. Wenn Harry noch am Leben wäre, hätte Ron vielleicht nie mehr gewollt, er wäre zufrieden damit gewesen, der Patroklos zu Harrys Achilles zu bleiben. Erst Harrys Tod hatte ihn dazu getrieben, über sich hinauszuwachsen, und auf seine eigene Weise zu etwas Herausragendem zu werden. Ginny hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis sie zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt war. Sie hielt das Ganze im Grunde für sehr traurig.

Ron und Ginny waren beide Auroren geworden, aber aus sehr unterschiedlichen Motiven heraus. Für Ginny war es ein Abenteuer gewesen, und zudem etwas, für das sie Talent hatte. Ron mochte auch Talent besitzen, aber er hatte diesen Beruf gewählt, um sich zu beweisen, dass er in Harrys Fußstapfen treten konnte. Sein Ziel war es, Harrys Bestimmung für ihn zu erfüllen. Wie ironisch, dass Ron auf diese Weise seine eigene Größe erreicht hatte, ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Er sah sich selbst noch immer als mittelmäßig, den ewigen Zweitbesten.

„Du schaffst das.", flüsterte Ginny, auf Rons geschlossene Augen hinunter blickend. „Du bist immer ein Kämpfer gewesen, du kannst jetzt nicht aufgeben und diesen Abschaum gewinnen lassen! Bleib bei uns, Ron." Ginny betrachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick lang, dann wandte sie sich abrupt ab und ging, bevor ihre Gefühle sie überwältigen konnten. Sie musste noch ein weiteres Mitglied ihrer Familie besuchen, eines, dem sie mit mindestens ebenso gespaltenen Gefühlen begegnete.

o

Percy schob die Kartoffeln auf seinem Teller hin und her, und jedes Mal wenn er die Gabel bewegte wuchs Ginnys Verlangen danach, ihn dafür zu ohrfeigen. Bisher hatte noch nie jemand etwas an den Kochkünsten ihrer Mutter auszusetzen gehabt, und die Elfen im Ministerium mussten schon begnadete Meisterköche sein, um sie zu übertreffen.

„Möchtest du noch etwas Fleisch, Percy?", fragte ihre Mutter besorgt. „Du bist so dünn geworden. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du keine Kartoffeln magst, hätte ich etwas anderes gekocht." Sie war so froh darüber, dass Percy ausnahmsweise einmal die Zeit gefunden hatte, sie zu besuchen, dass sie ihn von vorne bis hinten bemutterte.

„Nein, es ist schon gut, Mama.", antwortete Percy mit seinem patentierten Lächeln, einem lügenden Gesicht das er so perfektioniert hatte, dass Ginny es nicht länger von einem wahrhaftigen unterscheiden konnte. „Ich habe nur nicht viel Appetit."

„Mir würde auch der Appetit vergehen, wenn ich meinen Tag damit verbringen würde, Kriminelle vor ihrer gerechten Strafe zu schützen.", sagte George bissig. Er war seit dem Überfall sehr schweigsam gewesen. Er und Fred waren nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen, sie waren die einzigen der abtrünnigen Mitglieder des Phönixordens, die das Ganze überlebt hatten. Fred war von Malfoys Fluch gestreift worden und befand sich noch immer in St. Mungos. Wenn er nicht viel Glück hatte, würde er sein linkes Bein nicht mehr gebrauchen können. Ginny war von Anfang an wütend auf die Zwillinge gewesen, weil sie sich Diggory angeschlossen hatten, und einem Teil von ihr bereitete es grimmige Genugtuung, dass sie nun die Folgen ihrer Torheit erlebt hatten. Dumbledore hatte sie schließlich gewarnt. Andererseits hatte sie auch Mitleid mit ihnen. Sie hatten sich schon immer leicht zu übereiltem Handeln hinreißen lassen, und sie hatten nur das getan, was sie für richtig hielten.

„Wirklich?", meinte Percy, ihn über den Tisch hinweg musternd. „Ich nehme an Nepotismus ist eine Sünde. Heißt das, ich sollte dich und Fred verhaften lassen? Es würde sicherlich ein Exempel statuieren. Das Ministerium kann es sich nicht leisten, Selbstjustiz zu tolerieren. Wir haben schon genug Probleme."

„Komm von deinem verdammten hohen Ross herunter.", zischte George. „Ihr konntet sie gut genug tolerieren, solange sie euch nützlich war."

„Noch immer uneinsichtig, wie ich sehe." Percy schüttelte mit milder Bekümmerung den Kopf. „Nach allem, was passiert ist, finde ich es beeindruckend, dass du glaubst, mir Ratschläge geben zu können, wie ich die Dinge handhaben soll. Überlass diese Sachen lieber mir und Ginny, wir wissen, was wir tun."

„Dessen bin ich mir nicht so sicher, was dich betrifft.", sagte Ginny ungehalten. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Malfoy dieses Angebot zu machen? Er ist ein Todesser durch und durch, er hatte seinen Spaß daran, mich damit in die Wüste zu schicken."

„Ich habe den Bericht gelesen.", erwiderte Percy. „Es ist erstaunlich gut gelaufen, versuch es nur weiter. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er schon beim ersten Mal darauf eingeht." Er lachte. „Ginny, Ginny... Du hast doch wohl nicht geglaubt, dass wir dieses Versprechen einhalten. Lächerlich. Er ist einer der berüchtigtsten Todesser, die Öffentlichkeit würde mich steinigen. Das ändert jedoch nicht daran, dass wir auf die eine oder andere Weise an Informationen kommen müssen. Mach es dir bewusst, sein Wissen könnte den Krieg zu unseren Gunsten entscheiden."

o

Einer der Wärter stieß Tigris vorwärts und er taumelte. Die Fesseln hinderten ihn daran, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu gewinnen und er prallte frontal gegen die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle, schaffte es nicht, sich wieder aufzurichten und fiel auf die Knie.

„Steh auf."

Als er nicht sofort reagierte, trat ihn der zweite Auror in den Bauch, so dass er auf die Seite fiel. „Hast du nicht gehört? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen und packte mit beiden Händen einen der Gitterstäbe, um sich so gut es ging daran hoch zu ziehen. Die Handfesseln banden seine Hände eng zusammen, und die Kette, die sie mit den Fußfesseln verband, verhinderte, dass er sie höher heben konnte als hüfthoch. Er schaffte es jedoch irgendwie, auf die Füße zu kommen.

Die Auroren stießen ihn in die Zelle und schlossen die Gittertür. Erst dann lösten sie die Fesseln.

Einige Stunden später wälzte Tigris sich schlaflos von einer Seite zur anderen. Das Licht der Öllampen im Gang leuchtete hell in seine Zelle. Irgendwo draußen tropfte Wasser monoton und stetig auf den Steinboden. Die Nacht zuvor hatte es Tigris nicht gekümmert, er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, aber nun machte es ihn geradezu verrückt. Er zog die Decke über seinen Kopf, aber hörte es immer noch, wenn auch leiser. Die blauen Flecken von vorher schmerzten und seine Kopfschmerzen schienen von Minute zu Minute zuzunehmen.

Er wollte nicht über seine Situation nachdenken, über Ginny, oder über die Zukunft. Seine Gedanken kamen aber unabänderlich darauf zurück. Tigris hatte Ginny gesagt, dass Voldemort ihn befreien würde, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es selbst glaubte. Nun ertappte er sich dabei, dass er es erhoffte. Seine Kopfschmerzen hinderten ihn daran, Legilimentik zu benutzen, oder die Verbindung zu Voldemort zu öffnen, aber was immer der Schwarzmagier vorhatte, Tigris hoffte er tat es bald.

o

Ginny lehnte sich müde in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Eine ganze Woche, und keinerlei Fortschritt. Malfoy spielte nur mit ihr. Tagtäglich sah er kränker aus, und die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen deuteten darauf hin, dass er nicht genug schlief. Ginny fragte sich gelegentlich, was es damit auf sich hatte. Der Heiler hatte ihr erklärt, dass manche Zauberer auf den andauernden Entzug von Magie schlecht reagierten, vielleicht war Malfoy einer davon.

Sie hätte schwören können, sie sah fast genauso schlecht aus wie er. In der Nacht hatte sie regelmäßig Albträume. In den letzten zwei Nächten hatte sie sich einfach in einen Sessel gesetzt, und WWN gehört, bis sie einschlief. Die Erinnerungen, die sie verfolgten, waren nur manchmal alte Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit. Andere waren neuer, ihre Erfahrungen im Krieg, Menschen um sie herum, die getötet wurden, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Ihre Brüder, weiß und durchsichtig, wie sie vor ihren Augen in St. Mungos starben. Sie verabscheute Malfoy dafür. In gewisser Weise war es einfach, sich vorzustellen, dass es alles seine Schuld war.

Nein, es war nicht ganz richtig, korrigierte sie sich selbst. Es gab Momente, in denen sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie zu ihm durchdrang. Seine provozierenden Bemerkungen waren seltener geworden, oder zumindest schien es ihr so. Manchmal schwieg er einfach nur, so wie gerade, und dachte über das nach, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Wie viele Unschuldige sollen noch für den Größenwahn eines Einzelnen sterben?", verfolgte Ginny ihren vorherigen Ansatz weiter. „Haben Sie nicht bereits genug Blut an den Händen? Sie könnten uns wenigstens helfen, in Zukunft Leben zu retten." Ginny fühlte sich fast lächerlich dabei, an das Gewissen eines Todessers zu appellieren, aber sie hatte bei ihren vorherigen Gesprächen gemerkt, dass es auf ihn wirkte. Er hatte heftig darauf reagiert, als sie unterstellt hatte, dass bei seinen Anschlägen sehr viele Zivilisten, auch Frauen und Kinder, gestorben waren. Es schien fast, als glaubte er an seine Behauptung, dass vorwiegend Auroren dabei betroffen waren. Die Realität war jedoch anders, wie sie ihm gerne vorrechnete. Auroren mochten seine vorwiegenden Ziele sein, aber es hatte fast immer auch zivile Opfer gegeben, etwas das unvermeidlich war, wenn die Kämpfe in Wohngegenden stattfanden. Besonders, wenn viele breit gestreute Flüche wie der Patanterital benutzt wurden, für die Malfoy solch eine Vorliebe hatte. „Jeder Tag, der vergeht, ist ein weiter Tag, der Todessern wie Bellatrix Lestrange ermöglicht, Amok zu laufen!"

Malfoy sah ruckartig auf, nach einer ganzen Weile, in der er überhaupt nicht reagiert hatte. „Bellatrix ist wieder da?"

Ginny musterte ihn prüfend. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass sie jemals weg war, aber die letzten Anschläge tragen eindeutig ihre Handschrift, ja. Wo war sie denn?"

„Abwesend." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und grübelte mit düsterer Miene vor sich hin.

Ginny wartete noch einige Minuten, aber als keine Reaktion mehr kam, stand sie frustriert auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sie verließ den Raum, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Im Pausenraum lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und massierte mit einer Hand ihren steifen Nacken, während sie in der anderen das Wasserglas hin und her drehte.

„Kein Fortschritt?", fragte einer der Auroren, die am Tisch saßen.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich komme langsam an ihn heran, aber es ist nur ein schleichender Prozess. Wenn es so weitergeht, kann es noch Wochen dauern."

„Was haben Sie erwartet?", entgegnete der Auror. „Das ist einer aus dem Inneren Kreis. Verdammt sture Hurensöhne, ich erinnere mich daran, wie es im letzten Krieg war. Sie können ihn nicht mit den Mitläufern vergleichen, die wir normalerweise kriegen. Um so weit zu kommen, muss er schon verflucht fanatisch sein. Bringt sich wahrscheinlich lieber um, als seinen Lord zu verraten." Der Auror spuckte abfällig auf den Boden.

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht.", sagte Ginny. Sie machte nicht den Versuch, ihm zu erklären, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass Malfoy anders war. Stattdessen starrte sie auf den Boden, als könnte er ihr die Fragen des Universums beantworten. Sie wusste nicht weiter, wenn sie ehrlich war. Sie wusste nicht, was Malfoy antrieb, und sie hatte nur eine blasse Ahnung von seinen Schwachstellen. Es war zu einem Tauziehen geworden, das noch Ewigkeiten anhalten konnte, bis einer von ihnen zusammenbrach. Zu Beginn war sie überzeugt davon gewesen, dass er das sein würde. Nun war sie nicht mehr so sicher.

„Hallo, Ginny."

Ginny sah auf und ließ beinahe ihr Glas fallen. „Ron!" Sie stellte das Glas hastig ab und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Merlin, Ron, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst du dem Tode nahe! Was ist passiert?"

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie ihn umarmte, und sie trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. Sein rechter Arm war in einer Schlinge, und er war noch immer blass, aber sonst sah er gesund aus.

Ron grinste schief. „Ich bin noch immer etwas schwach auf den Beinen, aber sonst geht es mir gut. Sie haben endlich das Gegengift gefunden. Ich muss in den nächsten Tagen noch ein paar Tränke schlucken, aber dann bin ich wieder voll im Dienst."

„Merlin sei Dank! Was tust du hier? Du solltest dich ausruhen!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn, ich bin wieder fit genug, das hab ich Percy schon gesagt. Ich übernehme Malfoy von jetzt an."

„Was?" Ginny sah ihn einen Augenblick schockiert und ungläubig an. „Das kannst du nicht machen, es ist mein Fall!"

Ron lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, Ginny. Du hast dein Bestes getan, dessen bin ich mir sicher, aber Percy hätte dir das niemals aufbürden dürfen. Ich habe ihm schon deutlich meine Meinung dazu gesagt. Geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Mama und die Zwillinge brauchen dich mehr im Moment. Ich kann dir ansehen, dass es dir nicht gut geht."

„Das spielt keine Rolle!", rief sie empört. „Du kannst mir nicht einfach meinen Fall wegnehmen!"

„Ich kann es tun, und ich habe es schon getan.", entgegnete er ruhig. „Mach es nicht unnötig schwierig. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten."

„Fein!", rief Ginny wütend. Sie hatten offenbar schon alles entschieden, hinter ihrem Rücken. Das war so typisch! „Tu was du willst! Ich wasche meine Hände in Unschuld!"

Sie stürmte aus dem Raum. Als sie durch das Portal stolperte musste sie sich jedoch eingestehen, dass ein Teil von ihr erleichtert aufatmete. Auch wenn sie wütend auf ihre Brüder war, ein Teil von ihr war froh darüber, sich nicht mehr damit befassen zu müssen und diesen Ort zu verlassen.

* * *

_**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an:** bane2007, roman, Milli93, Fan, Reditus Mortis, strega79, SoleilNoir, Schwertlilie81, tatze85, LunaNigra, Wartraveler, Gandalf90, icedye, spellwinder, xAuroraSkyx, heinz eugen, Rapelelektroschock, sancte-diabolus, die_happy, Tigermieze, Leser, gott, meister08, suffer, magicmerl, sackgesicht, stocki, Leylin, mad_Frog, weissmagiger, theos, LordMegger, Fän_

_Reviewantworten gibt's im Forum._


	33. SdWCh27: Erwachen

_Disclaimer: _

_Harry Potter gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Seufz. Liest jemand das? Tut nicht so als ob. Ich weiß, mir hört nie jemand zu. _

_**Du bist ein integraler Bestandteil dieser Geschichte, Marvin...**_

_Versuchst du etwa, mich aufzuheitern? Lass es. Es wird nicht funktionieren. Ich bin zu intelligent gebaut worden. Darum bin ich immer depressiv. Es ist ein Fehler in der Programmierung, verstehst du? Oder besser gesagt, es ist das Resultat zu guter Programmierung. Nein, du verstehst es nicht. Ich wusste, du verstehst es nicht. Niemand versteht mich. Seufz._

_

* * *

_

Schatten der Wahl 

27. Erwachen

Er brannte. Jede Faser seines Körpers brannte. Es war ein Schmerz, der seit Ewigkeiten anhielt, er konnte sich nicht länger erinnern, wann er begonnen hatte. Der Schmerz erfüllte seine gesamte Welt. Irgendwo waren Stimmen. Manchmal hörte er sie, wie durch Nebel hindurch, aber sie erreichten ihn nicht. Am Anfang hatte er geschrien. Manchmal hörte er seine eigenen Schreie, wie ein Echo. Er schrie nicht mehr. Der Schmerz hörte nie auf. Er wusste nicht mehr, wer er war. Er wusste nicht, warum er diesen Schmerz fühlte. Er existierte in einem Limbo, in dem nichts existierte außer Feuer.

Dann, plötzlich, erlosch es, und er erwachte.

Als er die Augen aufmachte, sah er in die grünen Augen einer Schlange, die auf ihn hinunter starrte.

„Wo ist mein Meister?", fragte sie. „Sag es mir!"

Severus – denn das war sein Name, er erinnerte sich nun – blinzelte. Schlangen konnten nicht sprechen. Er musste noch immer träumen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er in seinem Traum.

Die Schlange schrie wütend auf, und verschwand.

Der Traum endete, und Severus erwachte. Lucius sah auf ihn herunter. Er sah abgemagert aus, blass. „Merlin sei Dank.", sagte er. „Wir dachten, du wärest für immer verloren."

o

Sarin war wütend. Sie hatte den Giftdieb nur aufgeweckt, weil sie gehofft hatte, dass er ihr weiterhelfen könnte, aber er war nutzlos gewesen.

Sie verwandelte sich in ihre Kornnatter-Gestalt zurück und kroch durch das hohe Gras zu ihrem nächsten Ziel.

Sie hatte ihren Meister verloren. Sie begriff nicht, wie es geschehen war.

Ihr Meister hatte seinen Stab weggeworfen. Das war äußerst dumm gewesen, also war Sarin dem Stab nachgejagt, um ihn zurückzubringen. Als sie den Stab gefunden hatte, war ihr Meister nicht mehr da gewesen.

Zu Beginn war Sarin nicht beunruhigt gewesen. Sie konnte ihren Meister überall finden, egal wo er war. Das war immer so gewesen. Sie war ihrem Instinkt gefolgt. Doch dort, wo ihr Meister hätte sein sollen, war nichts gewesen. Nur Gras, Felsen und Schafe. Verwirrt hatte sie weitergesucht, aber es blieb dabei, sie konnte ihn nicht finden. Er war verschwunden.

Der andere Sprecher suchte ebenfalls nach ihm, das wusste sie. Sarin hatte versucht mit der dummen Nagini zu reden, aber die fette Idiotin war zu blöd, zu verstehen, was Sarin sagte. Ohnehin, Sarin hatte genug mitbekommen, um zu wissen, dass der andere Sprecher auch keine Ahnung hatte, wo ihr Meister war.

Nun war sie auf dem Weg zu dem anderen Mann, dem, gegen den ihr Meister gekämpft hatte, bevor er seinen Stab wegwarf. Sie erinnerte sich an seinen Geruch. Sie würde ihn finden. Er würde ihr sagen, wo ihr Meister war.

o

„Mein Lord, ich wünsche mir ebenso sehr, ihn zu finden, wie Ihr." Lucius war erschöpft. Er hatte es mit letzter Kraft durch seine Verhandlung geschafft. Es war kräftezehrend gewesen, auch wenn Blaise die Anklage in der Luft zerrissen hatte. Er war erst vor zwei Tagen aufgewacht, und die Folgen des Fluchs wirkten noch immer nach.

Der Dunkle Lord schwenkte nur seinen Stab, ohne den Cruciatusfluch laut auszusprechen. „Maße dir nicht an, mir zu sagen, wie sehr ich etwas will."

„Es tut mir leid, mein Lord.", murmelte Lucius. Er versuchte nicht, wieder aufzustehen, sondern blieb einfach knien.

„Ich erwarte mehr Anstrengung, von euch allen!", schrie der Schwarzmagier.

Die anderen Todesser um sie herum bewegten sich unruhig.

„Das Ministerium ist durchsetzt mit meinen Todessern, wie ist es möglich, dass alles, was ihr mir bringt, _Nichts_ ist? Verschwindet! Das nächste Mal erwarte ich Resultate!" Der Lord wandte sich zu einer Gestalt in der ersten Reihe um. „Du bleibst, Lamiah."

Lucius nahm seine Kraft zusammen, und schaffte es zu apparieren. Er war schwach vor Erleichterung, als er das Herrenhaus vor sich sah. Er hatte das Gefühl, ihr Lord wurde von Tag zu Tag grausamer und irrationaler. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sie Tigris fanden. Sein Sohn war der einzige, der es schaffte, die Launen des Magiers zu beeinflussen.

o

„Es wirkt!", sagte die Stimme einer Frau. „Seine Werte verbessern sich!" Ihre Stimme klang zugleich ungläubig und jubilierend. Ron wusste nicht genau, was los war. Er erinnerte sich an den Kampf. Er vermutete, dass er verwundet worden war. Ja, er erinnerte sich daran. Scheiße, Dean war tot. Dieser Bastard hatte ihn mit einem seiner verfluchten vergifteten Dolche erwischt. Ron wurde klar, dass er verdammtes Glück hatte, noch am Leben zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass die Heilerin so überrascht klang. Das musste der Grund sein, warum er von Schlangen geträumt hatte. Er öffnete die Augen, und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihm.

„Bleiben Sie liegen!", sagte die Heilerin entsetzt. „Sie sind gerade aus dem Koma erwacht!"

„Mir geht es gut.", sagte Ron. „Ich will gehen." Er fühlte sich besser. Gut, wie er gesagt hatte. Sein Arm tat noch immer ein wenig weh, aber das ließ sich ertragen. Ihm war nicht danach, im Bett zu liegen, wenn sie endlich den Todesser gefangen hatten, auf den er seit Jahren Jagd gemacht hatte. Er wollte wissen, wer es war. Er wollte ihm ins Gesicht sehen.

Die Heiler waren aber nicht so ohne weiteres bereit, ihn gehen zu lassen. Sie bestanden darauf, noch etliche Tests durchzuführen, bevor sie Ron erlaubten, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die kleine Schlange, die sich unter dem Bett zusammengerollt hatte und ungeduldig vor sich hin zischte.

o

Als Ron den Wachraum betrat, fiel sein Blick als erstes auf seine kleine Schwester, die erschöpft an der Wand lehnte. Einen Moment lang war er wütend auf Percy. Wie konnte er ihr eine solche Last aufbürden? Ron war klar, dass Percy überzeugt gewesen war, das Richtige zu tun, aber seinem Bruder war einfach nicht klar, wie verletzlich Ginny war. Sie waren ihre älteren Brüder, es war ihre Aufgabe, sie zu beschützen. Ron war froh, dass er wieder gesund war.

Als sie einige Minuten später wütend aus dem Raum stürmte, konnte er das verstehen, aber er war trotzdem überzeugt, im Recht zu sein. Dies war nicht Ginnys Aufgabe. Es war seine.

o

Blaise lächelte, während sie auf das Bett zuging. Ihr Gewand fiel zu Boden, zusammen mit ihrem Zauberstab, und offenbarte blasse, makellose Haut. Sie war eine schöne Frau. Voldemort konnte das anerkennen, ohne besonders viel bei dem Gedanken zu empfinden. Er schätzte es, wie er den Anblick eines guten Gemäldes oder einer vollendeten Statue schätzte. In dem konkreten Zusammenhang mit dem Nutzen, den sie für ihn hatte, spielte es keine Rolle für ihn.

Sie rekelte sich auf den dunklen Laken und sah zu ihm hoch, furchtlos. „Dies ist schon lange mein Wunsch gewesen.", sagte sie nachdenklich, mit der Hand über das Laken streichend. Sie lachte plötzlich, amüsiert über sich selbst. „Es gibt nur wenige Menschen, die verstehen können, welche Faszination der Begierde nach Macht zu Grunde liegt. Ich weiß jedoch, dass Ihr wisst, wovon ich rede, mein Lord."

„Das tue ich.", antwortete Voldemort gleichgültig. Normalerweise gefiel ihm ihre Art. Sie war intelligent und skrupellos, die gleichen Eigenschaften hatte er an Bellatrix gemocht. Er wusste nicht warum, aber diesmal ließ es ihn kalt. Ihre Art zu reden erschien ihm farblos, sogar unangenehm. Ihre Aura, die er von Beginn an für etwas Besonderes gehalten hatte, kam ihm nun uninteressant vor, und er zweifelte bereits daran, dass seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war.

Ärgerlich über dieses Gefühl verfluchte er sie. Voldemort hasste Zweifel. Sie waren eine Schwäche, und er hasste Schwäche. Im Besonderen, wenn er sie bei sich selbst fand, ohne sie erwartet zu haben. Blaise schrie, als der Cruciatus ihre Nerven in Brand setzte. Ihr Körper zuckte hilflos im Griff des Fluches, wie ein Insekt im Schnabel eines Vogels. Es _langweilte_ ihn.

Als er den Fluch beendete sah sie zu ihm auf, die Augen geweitet vor Lust und stupider Bewunderung.

Er war plötzlich von einer irrationalen Wut erfüllt. Er nahm sie, und ihre Magie, mit mehr Gewalt als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er hatte sie einmal gemocht, in gewisser Weise zumindest. Nun dachte er nicht mehr daran. Als die Bewunderung in ihren Augen sich in Furcht verwandelte, fühlte er eine perfide Genugtuung. Er wollte und brauchte sie nicht. Blaise gehörte ihm, sie war mehr seine Kreatur als ihr oder irgendjemandem außer ihm je bewusst sein würde. Voldemort lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Wie schwach und blind sie alle waren. Als er von ihr bekommen hatte, was er wollte, schickte er sie weg. Sie kroch davon, das erbärmliche, unzulängliche Geschöpf. Es kostete all seine Selbstbeherrschung, ihr nicht das Genick zu brechen wie einer nutzlosen Henne.

Nachdem sie weg war lag er wach und starrte an die Decke, angewidert von dem Gefühl, das ihre Magie hinterlassen hatte, als sie sich mit seiner mischte. Etwas, das ihn nie zuvor gekümmert hatte. Er fühlte, wie die Wut in ihm zunahm. Mit der Wut kam das Bedürfnis, etwas zu zerstören. Nicht einfach irgendetwas jedoch. Etwas Bestimmtes. Er wusste nur noch nicht, was.

o

Sarin kroch über die kalten Steine. Sie war sehr langsam. Warum wusste sie nicht. Sie war an diesen Ort gekommen, um etwas zu finden. Sie wusste, dass es in der Nähe war, etwas Wichtiges. Sie war müde. Vielleicht wurde es wieder Winter. War es nicht gerade erst Winter gewesen? Vielleicht würde sie sich besser fühlen, wenn sie ein paar fette Ratten verspeist hatte. Es gab Ratten hier, sie konnte sie riechen. Sie war an diesen Ort gekommen, um etwas Wichtiges zu finden. Der Geruch der Ratten wurde intensiver. Sie war hungrig, seit einer Weile schon. Konzentriert auf die Jagd, wurden ihre Bewegungen schneller. Wenn sie satt war, würde sie sich nach einem wärmeren Ort umsehen. Futter. Wärme. Dies war ein kalter, nasser Ort. Ein schlechter Ort für eine Schlange. Sie war hier her gekommen um etwas zu finden. Ein Nest? Ein schlechter Ort für ein Nest, dieser Ort. Ihre Gedanken verstummten, stotterten, verstummten erneut. Sie war eine Schlange. Sie jagte.

o

Tigris starrte auf die Tür, die sich hinter Ginny geschlossen hatte. Er war froh, dass sie weg war. Es gab ihm einen Moment Zeit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er wusste, dass er nicht nachgeben konnte. Es war zu spät, er war zu tief involviert. Das Ministerium würde ihn nie gehen lassen, wie sie es versprochen hatte. Es war ein Trick, ob Ginny davon wusste, oder nicht. Tigris gab sich der Illusion hin, dass sie es nicht wusste. Er musste vor sich selbst eingestehen, dass er Ginny noch immer mochte. Das hartnäckige kleine Mädchen, das er früher einmal beinahe als eine kleine Schwester angesehen hatte, war zu einer beachtenswerten Frau geworden. Sie beeindruckte ihn, aber sie beunruhigte ihn auch. Sie besaß noch immer diese Hartnäckigkeit, unterstützt von einer wachen Intelligenz, die seine Schwachstellen fand, bevor er sie davon ablenken konnte. Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, sie zu irritieren, und sie kehrte viel zu leicht wieder zu ihrer Strategie zurück. Langsam aber sicher kroch sie hinter seine Barrieren, und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie die richtigen Schlüsse zog, die gefährlichen. Tigris konnte nicht zulassen, dass das passierte. Seine ganze Zukunft hing davon ab, dass Voldemort keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass er loyal war. Wenn er auch nur den leisesten Verdacht hegte, dass Tigris ihn verraten hatte, wäre alles verloren. Er brauchte eine neue Strategie, eine, die wirkte. Es war jedoch nicht leicht, darüber nachzudenken. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit erfüllte ihn, und seine Kopfschmerzen waren zu einem ständigen Begleiter geworden. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Es war nicht das tropfende Wasser, oder das Licht; Tigris war schnell dahinter gekommen, dass beides dazu diente, ihn zu zermürben. Er konnte das ignorieren, sehr leicht sogar. Es war etwas an diesem Ort, was in seine Eingeweide kroch wie eine Krankheit, ein andauernder Schmerz, der seine Kräfte aufzehrte. Was immer es war, er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen.

Als die Tür sich öffnete, sah Tigris beunruhigt auf. Es war jedoch nicht Ginny. Seine anfängliche Überraschung verwandelte sich beschämend schnell in Erleichterung. Er hatte große Mühe, sie sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. RON. Er wusste, was das hieß. Es konnte nur eines heißen. Ginny war ersetzt worden. Diese Dummköpfe. Ron, Ron war einfach zu handhaben. Tigris grinste. „Weasley!", sagte er. „Ich dachte, du seist tot. Wie es scheint, tauchst du doch wieder auf. Ungeziefer vergeht nicht, hmm? Wie schade, ich hatte so viel Spaß mit deiner hübschen kleinen Schwester."

Ron schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht, ohne auch nur zu antworten. Tigris hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht, in Erwartung dieser Reaktion, und vermied so eine gebrochene Nase. Er versteckte sein zufriedenes Lächeln. Wie er es gedacht hatte, Ron war noch immer einfach.

o

Severus stemmte sich hoch, die brennenden Schmerzen, die bei jeder Bewegung seinen Körper durchzuckten, ignorierend, so gut es ging. Sein Magen revoltierte einen Moment lang, bevor er ihn mit einer Willensanstrengung zur Ruhe zwang. Er hatte keine Zeit für solche Schwäche.

„Severus...", sagte Narcissa mit einem gequälten Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Du bist noch lange nicht gesund genug." Sie saß in einem Stuhl einige Meter von seinem Bett entfernt. Obwohl sie die letzten Tage damit verbracht hatte, ihn und Lucius gesund zu pflegen, war ihre Erscheinung makellos wie immer. Vor einigen Tagen war es noch nicht so gewesen, das wusste Severus. Nun jedoch, da es beiden ihrer Patienten besser ging, hatte sie Zeit gefunden, sich etwas auszuruhen.

„Ich bin gesund genug, zu tun, was notwendig ist.", antwortete Severus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du weißt, dass unser Lord nicht warten wird, bis ich vollständig geheilt bin."

Ihre Lippen formten einen dünnen Strich, dass einzige Zeichen ihrer Missbilligung. Ob diese Severus' Sturheit oder dem Verhalten des Dunklen Lords galt, verriet ihr Gesicht jedoch nicht.

„Du willst deinen Sohn gesund und lebend zurück, dachte ich. Man sollte annehmen, du begrüßt die Befehle unseres Lords. Oder hast du dein Herz so verschlossen, dass es dir egal ist?" Severus fühlte eine flüchtige Genugtuung, als sie bei seinen bissigen Worten erbleichte. Er brauchte ihre Fürsorge nicht. Mühsam kam er auf die Füße, und quälte sich zum Bad, für eine lang ersehnte Dusche. Als er unter der Dusche stand, zitterten seine Muskeln vor Anstrengung, aber das warme Wasser tat gut. Er widerstand der Versuchung, sich hinzusetzen. Wenn er das tat, wusste er, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, wieder aufzustehen. Stattdessen benutzte er einen Zauber, um sich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen. Als er in das Zimmer zurückkam, war Narcissa gegangen.

o

Als Draco das nächste Mal erwachte, saß Hermiones Vater neben ihm und betrachtete ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Nach all seinem Grübeln über Tigris fühlte sich Draco geistig erschöpft. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er wollte. Er fühlte sich leer, so als fehlte ein Teil von ihm. „Mister Conté...", sagte er, dann brach er ab. Er war schockiert davon, wie heiser seine Stimme klang, wie schwer ihm das Sprechen fiel.

„Langsam, Junge." Der Mann reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, und Draco trank langsam und mühsam ein paar Schlucke.

„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte er dann.

„Du kannst mich Bernard nennen, das weißt du doch.", sagte Hermiones Vater müde. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, ich versuche nur, herauszufinden, was dich dazu gebracht hat, etwas so Dummes zu tun. Etwas, das meinem Mädchen so weh tut."

Draco schluckte. „Ich hatte nie vor, Hermione zu verletzen." Aber natürlich hatte es sie verletzt. Es war offensichtlich, nun da er darüber nachdachte. Er wusste, wie sehr sie sich für ihn verantwortlich fühlte, wie persönlich sie es nahm, dass es ihm besser ging. Sie musste Schuldgefühle haben, auch wenn es völlig unsinnig war. „Es tut mir leid.", krächzte er. „Ich war nur... alles... so müde."

Hermiones Vater betrachtete ihn ernst. „Darum wolltest du dich umbringen? Das löst nicht das Geringste, Junge. Das einzige, was es bewirkt, ist, alle deine Hoffnung zu zerstören, jemals etwas aus deinem Leben zu machen. Es nimmt dich und alle deine Chancen und Perspektiven aus der Welt, und reißt ein Loch in das Leben aller, denen du etwas bedeutest, eine Wunde, die in ihrem Leben niemals heilen wird. Das ist alles. Solange du lebst, bist du Teil dieser Welt. Du kannst sie genießen. Du bist fähig, sie zu ändern, etwas aus deinem Leben zu machen, was dich glücklich macht. Wenn du tot bist, ist alles zu Ende. Was du bist, was du hättest sein können, ist für immer verloren."

„Welche Chancen habe ich denn?", entgegnete Draco bitter. „Ich bin ein Krüppel, ich werde nie wieder sein können, was ich war."

„Dann kannst du etwas Neues werden.", sagte Mister Granger, einen Hauch Ärger in seiner Stimme. „Du bist jung und intelligent. Du kannst etwas aus deinem Leben machen, wenn du nur genug willst. Es wird nicht sein, was du einmal warst, das ist wahr. Es wird nicht sein, was du erträumst. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht etwas sein kann, was dich glücklich macht, irgendwann, in der Zukunft. Solange du es nicht versuchst, wirst du es nie herausfinden. Andere können dir dein Leben nicht zurückgeben. Es ist allein deine Verantwortung, es zu ergreifen, etwas daraus zu machen."

Das waren Worte, die auch sein Vater oder Severus hätten sagen können, dachte Draco. Er lächelte flüchtig. Er wusste, dass sie wahr waren. Dennoch, er fühlte sich so hoffnungslos. „Ich glaube, ich habe keinen Kampfgeist mehr übrig.", flüsterte er. „Es erscheint alles so... sinnlos."

„Das ist es nicht.", sagte Mister Granger. „Niemals. Wir werden dir helfen. Wir werden tun, was wir können. Aber du darfst nicht aufgeben, hörst du mich. Das muss von dir kommen, Junge. Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Versprich mir das!"

Draco sah dem Mann in die Augen. Er sah so ehrlich besorgt aus. Es berührte Draco. Hermiones Eltern waren so offen mit ihren Gefühlen, so hoffnungslos gute Menschen. Ja, er hatte sie wahrscheinlich alle mit dem was er getan hatte verletzt. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht. Er war, so dachte er nun, ziemlich selbstsüchtig gewesen. „Ich verspreche es.", sagte er mühsam. „Ich verspreche es."

Mister Granger lächelte mit feuchten Augen, ein Lächeln so voller Stolz, das Dracos Herz sich verkrampfte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihn jemals jemand so angesehen hatte, nicht einmal seine Mutter. Hermiones Vater griff nach Dracos Hand und drückte sie. „Wir schaffen das schon, Junge. Du wirst sehen. Wir schaffen das."

Draco konnte nicht anders, als ihm zu glauben.

o

„Du solltest uns jetzt sagen, was wir wollen.", sagte Ron kalt. Er hatte sein Temperament nach dem ersten Ausbruch wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Nun saß er Tigris gegenüber und musterte ihn wie ein besonders scheußliches Insekt. „Du wirst feststellen, dass ich die Dinge etwas anders handhabe, als meine Schwester."

„Das sehe ich.", entgegnete Tigris und rieb sich sein schmerzendes Kinn. Ron schlug mit der linken Hand nicht weniger fest zu wie mit der rechten, aber er hatte sich zurückgehalten. Keine gebrochen Knochen, jedenfalls noch nicht.

„Gut. Dann verstehen wir uns ja."

Tigris begegnete Rons Blick. Er war nun kalkulierend, distanziert. Es war der Blick, den er als Kind gehabt hatte, wenn er Schach spielte, nur dass er nun mit einer kalten Grausamkeit gepaart war. _Ich bin nur eine Spielfigur für ihn_, dachte er. _Vielleicht ein Läufer und kein Bauer, vielleicht sogar die Dame, aber dennoch nur eine Spielfigur._ Was war Ron für ihn? Auch nicht mehr als ein Hindernis auf seinem Weg, das er auf irgendeine Weise loswerden musste. Er nahm nicht an, dass es zu schwierig werden würde. Er wusste, wie er mit Männern wie Ron umgehen musste. Tigris lehnte den Kopf zurück und starrte an die Decke. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, wie es jemals hatte so weit kommen können. Sie beide hatten sich so erschreckend verändert, und doch – sie waren die gleichen Menschen, die sie als Kinder gewesen waren. Waren sie damals tief drin schon gewesen wie heute? Was wäre aus ihnen geworden, wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären? Er lachte kurz auf. Welch törichte, nutzlose Gedanken. Was zählte, war die Gegenwart. Tigris richtete seinen Blick auf Ron. „Du bist ein bemitleidenswerter, anmaßender Tor. Nichts was du tust wird etwas daran ändern, dass ich euch Witzfiguren nicht das Geringste sagen werde. Denkst du wirklich, was immer du vorhast könnte auch nur im Entferntesten an das heranreichen, was mein Lord tun wird, sollte ich ihn verraten?"

Ron verzog den Mund zu einem humorlosen Lächeln. „Ich habe festgestellt, dass an einem bestimmten Punkt die Gegenwart weitaus mehr Einfluss auf das Verhalten eines Menschen hat, als die Zukunft. Ich gebe zu, die Einschränkungen dieses Ortes beeinträchtigen uns ein wenig. Andererseits, Muggel sind bemerkenswert fantasievoll darin gewesen, Wege zu finden, einem Menschen Schmerzen zuzufügen, ohne ihn umzubringen. Da deine Fähigkeit zu reden das einzige ist, was für uns von Interesse ist, lässt uns das eine Menge Spielraum." Ron hielt inne und musterte Tigris. „Ich hoffe, ich langweile dich nicht, Malfoy. Ich bin sicher, du hast diesem Thema nicht so viel Interesse gewidmet, wie ich."

Natürlich hatte Tigris seine Freizeit nicht damit vergeudet, Foltermethoden der Muggel zu studieren, aber es machte keinen großen Unterschied. Allen Schaden, den Ron anrichtete, konnte ein talentierter Heiler beheben. Das zumindest wäre bei Fluchwunden anders gewesen. Sein Bruder stand nicht länger zur Verfügung, aber sein Vater würde keine Schwierigkeiten haben, Ersatz zu besorgen, wenn die Fähigkeiten seiner Mutter nicht ausreichten. Es würde ihn schneller schwächen, nahm Tigris an, was die Zeit begrenzen würde, die Voldemort blieb, um ihn zu finden. Was, wenn er ihn nicht finden würde?

Tigris wich Rons Blick aus. Er hatte bislang nicht darüber nachgedacht. Was, wenn sie ihn nicht finden würden? Was, wenn er hier sterben würde? Nein, er konnte sich nicht erlauben, darüber nachzudenken. Ron würde ihn am Leben halten, er brauchte die Informationen zu sehr, die er ihm geben konnte. Abgesehen davon, Percy brauchte den Schauprozess, der sicher danach folgen würde. Seine Popularität war im Schwinden, da sich seine Wahlversprechen bislang nicht erfüllt hatten. Voldemort, auf der anderen Seite, würde alles daransetzen, Tigris zu finden, eben weil er es sich nicht leisten konnte, dass sein Wissen in die Hände der Gegenseite gelangte. Er würde ihn finden. Tigris musste nur bis dahin durchhalten.

„Nein.", sagte er laut. „Um ehrlich zu sein, das hatte ich nie nötig. Ihr Auroren seid immer so eilig dabei mir alles zu sagen, was ich wissen will."

Ron machte eine Handbewegung und einer der Auroren an der Seite reichte ihm etwas. „Ich behaupte natürlich nicht, dass wir der Magie vollkommen abgeschworen haben. Es gibt schließlich alte und verlässliche Methoden, Dinge herauszufinden."

Tigris wich etwas zurück, als er sah, was Ron in der Hand hielt. Veritaserum. „Ich dachte, Magie funktioniert hier nicht!" Tigris hatte sich nicht so verraten wollen, aber er war zu überrascht.

Ron musterte ihn einen Moment lang, dann grinste er. „Da du eh hier nie herauskommen wirst, Malfoy, kann ich es dir ruhig erklären. Auf die Gefahr hin, dich erneut zu langweilen: Die meisten Arten von Magie funktionieren hier in der Tat nicht. Es gibt ein paar Ausnahmen in diesem Bereich des Komplexes. Veritaserum gehört dazu. Wie praktisch für uns. Umso mehr da alles, was du getan hast, um die Wirkung zu verhindern, inzwischen nutzlos sein sollte."

Weil sie sein Essen mit Entgiftungstränken versetzt hatten, was sicher einer der Gründe war, warum es ihm so schlecht ging. Tigris fluchte innerlich. Er hatte natürlich noch andere Vorsorge gegen Veritaserum getroffen, aber Artefaktmagie wirkte für ihn nicht mehr. Ansonsten hätte er die Armschienen ohne Probleme abnehmen können. Er hatte nicht mit einem Ort wie diesem gerechnet. Selbst der Stein in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte keine Metamorphmagie und Animagie, oder magische Wesen beeinträchtigt. Selbst wenn Unterdrückung von Magie in der Theorie möglich war, hätte Tigris nie gedacht, dass das Ministerium es in einem solchen Maß schaffen würde. Ginny hatte ihm jedoch gesagt, dass alles das hier nicht funktionierte. Er war fast überrascht, dass einige Tränke offenbar noch wirkten, aber er glaubte Ron. Veritaserum war eine alchemische Mixtur, deren Magie sich entscheidend von vielen anderen Arten der Magie unterschied. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, der Trank, mit dem er vor so langer Zeit die Armschienen unsichtbar gemacht hatte, wirkte offensichtlich auch noch, selbst in seiner Zelle. Würde er anhand dessen, was er nun wusste, herausfinden können, welche Magie noch möglich war? Tigris war sich nicht sicher. Außerdem, im Moment hatte er ein dringenderes Problem. Er fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

Ron gab den Auroren ein Zeichen. Sie packten Tigris. Er versuchte, sich gegen sie zu wehren, obwohl er wusste, dass es nutzlos war. Er musste es einfach versuchen, er konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass er der Situation hilflos ausgeliefert war. Sie waren jedoch zu geübt in dem, was sie taten, und schafften es schnell genug, ihn zu zwingen, zumindest etwas von dem Serum zu schlucken. Alles, was seine Anstrengungen ihm brachten, war ein ausgerenkter Kiefer und ein paar mehr Prellungen und blaue Flecken. Ersteres behoben sie natürlich schnell wieder, schließlich wollten sie, dass er reden konnte.

Tigris' Herz raste, während er auf das betäubend-euphorische Gefühl wartete, das von Veritaserum erzeugt wurde. Es vergingen einige Augenblicke, aber es kam nicht. Ein paar hektische Atemzüge, dann war er sicher. Es wirkte nicht. Tigris wusste nicht warum, aber es wirkte nicht! Er fühlte sich berauscht vor Erleichterung. Noch nie zuvor war er so nah davor gewesen, alles zu verspielen. Er lachte vor triumphierend. „Es wirkt nicht! Zu schade für dich, Wiesel!" Tigris atmete tief durch, während sein Herzschlag sich langsam beruhigte. Er wusste, er grinste wie ein Idiot, aber es war ihm egal. Er war gerettet, durch was auch immer.

Rons Augen verengten sich. „Wirklich? Testen wir das doch erst mal. Wann bist du zum Todesser geworden, Malfoy?"

„Ich? So etwas würde ich doch nie tun.", antwortete Tigris lachend.

„Wie kann das sein?", rief Ron ärgerlich. „Ihr habt das Zeug getestet, oder? Ihr habt mir versichert, dass ihr ihn mit Detox vollgepumpt habt!"

„Das haben wir, Fuchs.", versicherte der Auror, der Ron das Serum gereicht hatte. „Ich habe keine Erklärung dafür. Vielleicht braucht es einen Moment."

„Es sollte keinen Moment brauchen! Aber gut. Eine einfachere Frage. Wie heißt du?"

Tigris grinste ihn an. „Harry James Potter." Er wusste nicht genau, warum er das gesagt hatte. Nicht wegen dem Serum, das war sicher, denn für ihn war das längst nicht mehr die Wahrheit. Aus einem Moment wahnsinniger Genialität heraus vielleicht.

Ron sprang wutentbrannt auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen! Du verdienst es nicht, seinen Namen in deinen dreckigen Mund zu nehmen, du Abschaum!"

„Du glaubst mir nicht?", entgegnete Tigris spöttisch. „Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Das ist der Grund, warum ich aufgetaucht bin, kurz nachdem euer kostbarer Retter verschwunden ist, weißt du? Ich bin nicht gestorben. Ich habe nur entdeckt, dass ich in Wirklichkeit der verlorene Sohn von Lucius Malfoy bin und mich entschieden, ein neues Leben anzufangen. Auf der Seite der Gewinner."

„Nur dafür", sagte Ron kalt, „werde ich persönlich darauf achten, dass wir dir jeden Knochen im Körper einzeln brechen."

Tigris hätte die Ironie zu schätzen gewusst, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, zu lachen.

o

„Nichts!" Lucius war vor einer Weile wütend gewesen. Nun fühlte er nur noch eine Erschöpfung, die an Verzweiflung grenzte. „Wir haben nichts herausgefunden! Ich habe alle meine Kontakte ausgeschöpft, ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst noch tun soll!"

Narcissa betrachtete ihn. Sie saß in ihrem Sessel und malte. Das tat sie in letzter Zeit häufiger, immer wenn sie nicht mit ihren Bekannten redete. Es waren meistens Landschaftsbilder. Sie verschenkte sie, wenn sie fertig war, manchmal verkaufte sie sie auch an Galerien. Sie war so talentiert, dass die Betrachter so von ihren Landschaften eingenommen waren, dass sie die winzigen, naturgetreuen Abbildungen von Zauberern und Hexen darin nicht einmal bemerkten.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, Blaise soll Weasley endlich mit Imperius belegen.", sagte sie.

Lucius unterdrückte den Reflex, sich die Stirn zu reiben. Er spürte die Anfänge heftiger Kopfschmerzen. „Sie wird es nicht tun. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass unser Lord das nicht will. Weasley ist so noch nützlicher für uns."

„Es schmerzt mich, das zu sagen", erwiderte Narcissa kühl, „aber unser Lord ist im Irrtum. Er wird es bald erkennen und bitter bereuen, und wir werden es sein, die darunter zu leiden haben." Sie lächelte und winkte mit der Hand, als wolle sie einen lästigen Gedanken vertreiben. „Ich weiß, was du tun wirst, mein Lieber. Wir haben schon lange keinen Ball mehr besucht. Gwynneth plant, nächste Woche einen zu veranstalten. Ich besorge uns die Einladung, und du – du stellst sicher das der Minister und seine bezaubernde Gattin auch eingeladen sind."

„Narcissa...", sagte Lucius. Seine Kopfschmerzen verstärkten sich. Narcissa lächelte und er seufzte. „In Ordnung. Aber Liebes... tu nichts, was du später bereuen wirst."

Narcissa legte den Pinsel beiseite und nahm seine Hand. „Tue ich das jemals? Vertrau mir. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Sagt die Frau, die jahrelang meinen Wein mit dem Libera Trank versetzt hat.", grummelte Lucius, aber ließ es zu, dass sie ihn näher zog.

„Musst du immer wieder damit anfangen?", sagte Narcissa amüsiert. „Außerdem, während der meisten Zeit wusste ich voll und ganz, was ich dabei tat." Sie öffnete einen Knopf an seiner Robe und schob ihre Hand unter den Stoff. „Es hatte sehr schöne Vorteile, denkst du nicht?"

„Ja, vielleicht...", brummte er. Er konnte nie lange ärgerlich auf sie sein. Außerdem, seine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden wieder.

o

In den letzten Stunden hatte Tigris nur wenige Male genug Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, Ron zu provozieren. Die meiste Zeit hatte er, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, vor Schmerzen geschrien, oder gewimmert, vielleicht sogar gebettelt. Er erinnerte sich nicht an alles davon, manches war verschwunden in einer weißen Leere. Ron hatte sich sicher Mühe gegeben, sein Versprechen zu halten.

Nun hatten sie sich endlich abreagiert, oder einfach entschieden, dass es für heute genug war, und ihn in seiner Zelle zurückgelassen. Sie hatten Tigris ein paar Heiltränke eingeflößt, bevor sie ihn in seine Zelle zurückbrachten. Anscheinend wirkten diese allerdings nur langsam bei gebrochenen Knochen. Es fühlte sich jedenfalls an, als wenn sie überhaupt nicht wirkten. Die Schmerzen waren so stark, als wäre jeder Knochen nicht nur einmal, sondern zweimal gebrochen worden. Außerdem fror er. Sie hatten ihm seine Kleidung abgenommen, und seine Pritsche war in Rons Augen anscheinend ein Luxus, den Tigris nicht verdiente.

Tigris atmete flach, um den Schmerz von seinen gebrochenen Rippen zu gering wie möglich zu halten, und seine Gedanken etwas zu klären. Alles in allem war es gut gelaufen. Es war schließlich nur Schmerz. Schmerz hatte ihn nicht besiegt, als er sechzehn gewesen war. Nun, da er älter, stärker und gewöhnter daran war als damals, würde Schmerz alleine ihn umso weniger fertig machen. Er wusste, was er wollte. Er würde niemals nachgeben. Nicht einem verdammten Schläger wie Ron. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass es verdammt weh tat.

Tigris hörte ein Geräusch und schaffte es mit Mühe, aufzusehen. Es hörte sich an, wie jemand, der schwer atmete. Oder, so dachte er nach einem Moment, ein Schluchzen. Jemand stand am Gitter seiner Zelle. In den ersten Augenblicken konnte er die Person nicht klar erkennen. Erst nach einer Weile klärte sich seine Sicht, und der Schemen gewann die Konturen einer Frau, die er kannte.

„Khiariah.", brachte er hervor. Er hatte sie nicht erwartet. Es hatte ihn mehr als überrascht, sie mit Ginny zusammen zu sehen. „Genießt du den Anblick?"

„Was?", sagte die junge Aurorin erstickt. „Nein! Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht."

Tigris lachte heiser auf, und bereute es sofort, da es eine Welle von Schmerz durch seinen Körper sandte. „Sicher."

Khiariah presste ihre Hände gegen die Gitterstäbe und starrte ihn an.

„Ich habe dich angelogen.", brachte er mühsam hervor. Selbst die wenigen Worte machten ihn schwindelig vor Anstrengung. Er wünschte sich, sie würde gehen, selbst wenn sie ihn ein wenig ablenkte.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Khiariah. „Ich weiß, und als ich dich gesehen habe... Als mir klar wurde, wer du bist... da habe ich dich eine Zeit lang gehasst. Ich bin hier her gekommen, um... ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll! Aber was sie hier tun, das... das ist genauso falsch. Selbst wenn du alles getan hast, wessen sie dich beschuldigen!"

„Ich habe...", begann Tigris, aber wurde von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen. Er hustete Blut. Mit etwas Glück war das bis morgen geheilt, aber es war sicher kein schöner Anblick. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ron nicht gelogen hatte, als er sagte, dass die Tränke wirken würden.

„Hast du mich wenigstens ein wenig geliebt?", fragte Khiariah nach einer langen Pause. „Oder war ich nur ein hübscher Zeitvertreib für dich?"

Tigris war müde. „Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er gequält. „Was kümmert es dich jetzt noch? Es ist vorbei. Alles ist vorbei."

Sie blieb noch eine Weile vor der Zelle stehen, aber Tigris sah sie nicht mehr an. Er schloss stattdessen die Augen und versuchte, sich in Gedanken an einen Ort innerlicher Leere zu versetzen, an dem die Schmerzen keine Rolle mehr spielten. Als er später wieder aufsah, war sie verschwunden.

o

Narcissa drehte den Brief, den sie bekommen hatte, nachdenklich hin und her. Es war ein schockierender Brief. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie damit anfangen sollte, und sie hätte lieber mehr Informationen gehabt, bevor sie darauf reagierte, aber ihr fehlte die Zeit dazu. Sie musste spontan entscheiden, also musste sie ein Risiko eingehen. Nachdenklich holte sie einen Bogen Pergament hervor und nahm ihren Griffel in die Hand. Was war das Leben ohne ein wenig Risiko?

_**Mein verehrter unbekannter Schreiber, **_

begann sie,

_**von Ihnen zu hören, war wie Balsam für das blutende Herz einer Mutter. Ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie nie die Verzweiflung kennengelernt haben, den großen Schmerz, den ich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen durchlitt. Ich fühle jedoch, dass Sie wenigstens etwas davon kennen – wie anders kann ich es erklären, dass Sie sich zu diesem Akt der Barmherzigkeit bereitgefunden haben, den ihre Zeilen für mich darstellen. Ich hoffe daher, dass Sie mir meine Anmaßung vergeben, wenn ich mit einem großen Wunsch an Sie herantrete. Seit ich Ihren Brief lesen durfte, wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als mit Ihnen persönlich zu sprechen...**_

o

„Hast du deine Einstellung zu unserem Anliegen schon geändert?", fragte Ron, auf Tigris herabsehend.

„Meine Erinnerung ist zu schlecht. Was war es nochmal, was ihr wolltet?", entgegnete Tigris. Die Schmerzen vom Vortag hatten nachgelassen, aber sie waren noch nicht verschwunden. Hinter seinen Schläfen hämmerte es. Er hatte sich vorher schon schlecht gefühlt, aber nun fühlte er sich wirklich krank. Was Ron wollte war vor dem Hintergrund fast nebensächlich.

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Anmaßend wie immer, wie ich sehe. Du denkst noch immer, es zählt, wer du bist. Lass mich etwas hier klarstellen, Malfoy: Du bist nichts. Nicht einmal eine Nummer. Du bist aus der Welt und aus der Geschichte gestrichen. Wir können dich für alle Ewigkeit hier behalten, wenn wir wollen, und niemand kann etwas daran ändern. Wir machen die Regeln an diesem Ort hier." Er winkte seinen Leuten. „Hoch mit ihm."

Die Auroren griffen Tigris und zogen ihn auf die Füße, dann stießen sie ihn auf die hölzerne Pritsche, die nun keine Matratze mehr hatte. Einer von ihnen zog ihm eine dunkle Kapuze über den Kopf. Tigris lieferte nicht viel Widerstand. Er war schließlich noch immer gefesselt und er war geschwächt. Es war desorientierend, nichts mehr sehen zu können und einschüchternd, nackt und hilflos gegenüber den Wärtern zu sein, aber Tigris ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Er zwang sich, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken, und ließ nur seinen Zorn in seiner Körpersprache Widerhall finden. Sie wollten ihn demütigen. Er würde ihnen nicht freiwillig geben, was sie wollten.

Einen Moment später prasselte eiskaltes Wasser auf Tigris herab. Der nasse Stoff der Kapuze klebte an seinem Gesicht und er bekam keine Luft mehr. Reflexartig versuchte er, die Kapuze abzuziehen, aber die Auroren hielten ihn fest. Tigris rang vergeblich nach Luft, bis sein Bewusstsein zu schwinden begann. In diesem Moment wurde der nasse Stoff zur Seite gezogen und er konnte japsend Atem holen.

„Hat das deiner Erinnerung auf die Sprünge geholfen?", klang Rons Stimme von irgendwo über ihm.

„Leck mich, Weasley.", keuchte Tigris, noch immer nach Luft ringend. Lichtfunken tanzten vor seinen Augen. In seinem Kopf war ein dumpfes Hämmern, eine Dunkelheit, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Tigris erhoffte beinahe, dass er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.

„Wie es scheint, möchte da jemand diese Erfahrung noch einmal wiederholen, Leute." Ron klang viel zu zufrieden. „Bitte sehr."

o

Die Frau, die Narcissa in dem kleinen, gemütlichen Cafe in der Muggelwelt gegenüber saß war sehr jung. Das war Narcissas erster Gedanke, als sie sie sah. Es weckte Mitgefühl in ihr. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie es war, vor Verliebtheit blind zu sein. Vor Ewigkeiten, so schien es ihr, war sie auch einmal so gewesen. Narcissa nahm verständnisvoll ihre Hand und dankte ihr – und sie war wirklich dankbar. Dieses Mädchen war wie ein Geschenk der Nornen. Wert all die Magie, mit der sie diesen Brief gefüllt hatte, der sie zu ihr geführt hatte. Narcissa sah der Frau tief in die Augen und lächelte.

„Khiariah...", sagte sie. „Das war doch dein Name, nicht wahr, mein liebes Kind? Khiariah, wir mögen nicht viel gemeinsam haben, aber wir sind uns einig in unserer Liebe für meinen Sohn. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Erzähle mir, was dich bedrückt. Erzähle mir alles. Alles, was du weißt."

Die Muggel in dem Cafe gingen weiter ihren Geschäften nach, ohne die beiden Frauen in der Ecke zu beachten, von denen die eine der anderen ihr Herz ausschüttete. Vielleicht hätten sie sich sonst gewundert, warum die Zuhörerin niemals aufhörte, zu lächeln.

o

„Es ist ein Ort, an dem Magie wirkungslos ist, mein Lord.", sagte Narcissa. „Sie kannte keinen anderen Zugang, als den, den ich bereits beschrieben habe. Sie wusste auch nicht, wo genau das Gefängnis liegt. Percy Weasley mag der einzige sein, der es weiß."

„Warum hast du diese Frau nicht zu mir gebracht?", fragte der Dunkle Lord ärgerlich.

Narcissa sah unbeeindruckt zu ihm hoch. „Sie ist einer der wenigen Auroren, die Zugang haben. Es hätte Verdacht erregt, wenn sie plötzlich verschwunden wäre, und Präventivmaßnahmen hervorgerufen, die wir vermeiden wollen, mein Lord."

Der Lord sah sie einige lange Augenblicke an, dann wandte er sich ab.

„Ein Ort, der Zauberern ihre Magie nimmt. Nur eine weitere Schande, die die Regierung unserer Welt ihren Bürgern zumutet. Wie viel mehr sollen wir noch tolerieren?" Er schwieg einen Moment, offenbar in Gedanken versunken. „Es scheint, dass ich einige meiner Pläne vorziehen muss. Das ist ungünstig, aber ich bin der Überzeugung, dass wir bereit dafür sind." Der Dunkle Lord sah auf sie herab. Narcissa sah zu ihm hoch, und hoffte nur, dass es hieß, dass er ihrem Sohn helfen würde. „Sei stolz, Narcissa Malfoy. Ein großer Tag steht uns bevor. Ein großer Tag für alle reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer. Es ist der Tag, der die Zaubererwelt, wie ihr sie kennt, für immer verändern wird." Er lachte, und ihr war kalt.

o

Sarin kroch über kalten Steinboden. Sie war satt. Nun suchte sie einen warmen Ort, an dem sie ruhen konnte. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie schon ewig in der Kälte. Sie hatte etwas verloren. Sie konnte die Menschen riechen, die diesen Ort bewohnten. Sie ging ihnen aus dem Weg. Menschen waren gefährlich für Schlangen. Instinkt sagte ihr, dass ein warmer Ort nah war. Es war jedoch Menschengeruch dort. Sie zögerte, dann kroch sie näher. Etwas sagte ihr, dass sie keine Angst vor diesem Menschen haben musste.

„_Sarin_!", sagte eine Stimme. Sie klang überrascht. „_Wie bist du hier her gekommen_?"

Sarin sah sich nach der Stimme um. Sie schien von dem Menschen zu kommen. Wie eigenartig. Menschen sprachen doch nicht in der Sprache der Schlangen. Oder? Sie betrachtete den Menschen neugierig. Es war etwas seltsam an diesem Menschen. Er roch wie ein Nest, aber ein Mensch konnte kein Nest sein. „_Nest_.", sagte sie. „_Warm._"

Die Hand des Menschen strich über ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, aber vertraut und warm. Sie wand sich um den Arm, um der Wärme näher zu kommen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Hatte sie gefunden, was sie verloren hatte? Einen Mensch? Wie konnte eine Schlange einen Menschen haben?

„_Du hättest nicht herkommen dürfen._", sagte die Stimme.

„_Nest._", widersprach Sarin müde. Sie war satt, sie hatte ihr Nest gefunden, nun wollte sie schlafen. Das taten Schlangen schließlich.

o

„Ich habe nachgedacht.", sagte Ron.

Tigris wusste bereits, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was als nächstes kam. Er fühlte sich so widerwärtig schwach. Jeden Tag wurde es schlimmer. Tigris hatte keine Angst davor, dass er nachgeben und Ron alles sagen würde, was er hören wollte. Er hatte langsam Angst, dass er sterben würde, bevor Voldemort ihn fand. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich so krank fühlte, und Ron schien es nicht zu kümmern.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, was du eigentlich dazu brauchst, um unsere Fragen zu beantworten.", fuhr Ron fort. „Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es eine Menge gibt, was du nicht brauchst. Deine Zehen zum Beispiel. Du brauchst sie nicht, um zu reden. Deine Fingernägel. Deine Finger. Deine Füße. Deine Hände. Deine Augen. Für uns sind sie allesamt überflüssig. Die Frage ist, wie wichtig sind sie dir?"

Tigris starrte hasserfüllt zu ihm hoch. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals zuvor so viel Hass für einen Menschen empfunden hatte. Einmal vor langer Zeit hatte er geglaubt, seinen Vater zu hassen. Als er nun Ron Weasley ansah, konnte er das Gefühl von damals nicht mehr wachrufen. Es erschien schwach und gegenstandslos im Vergleich zu dem, was er in diesem Moment fühlte. Was Tigris noch mehr hasste, als Ron selbst, war, dass er nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Augen zu dem Messer wanderten, dass Ron zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her drehte. Er hasste es, dass er die Angst nicht unterdrücken konnte, die er bei dem Anblick empfand. Er hasste es, dass er sich niemals so verlassen gefühlt hatte, wie in dem Moment, als Sarin flüchtete, als seine Peiniger in die Zelle kamen. Er hasste seine eigene Schwäche.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich habe mich nie wirklich damit beschäftigt, wie viel noch heilbar ist, wenn ohne Magie verursachte Wunden eine Weile sich selbst überlassen wurden." Tigris hatte sich selten zuvor so sehr gewünscht, dass jemand endlich aufhören würde zu reden. Zur gleichen Zeit hatte er Angst vor diesem Zeitpunkt. Ron lächelte boshaft. Er wusste das offensichtlich ganz genau. „Insbesondere, wenn die körpereigene Magie ihren Heilprozess nicht beginnen konnte. Es ist ein interessantes Experiment. Wie schön, dass du dich zur Verfügung stellst, Malfoy."

* * *

_Danke an Gandalf90, LuJo, LordMegger, Milli 93, Shereon, Reditus Mortis, strega 79, roman, LunaNigra, Nachteule, Sancte-Diabolus, xAuroraSkyx, Schwertlilie81, mimaja, unbekannt, Wartraveler, bane1602, Leylin, Saleru, Kira, Linda, Lisa, Monika, Real Indy, Schniefelusgirl92, Alexandriel, Milli, Tora-Kokoro, Giftschnecke, Riku Anguifer, Harrys dunkle Seite, Lila, Morgenstern, Snape, draconis, silberschimmer, Caput Mortuus, stocki, Lilith Snape, SdWrules, PP, nico717, Mideon, KleineLady87, Mathias, Shira1111_

_Ich bin immer wieder beeindruckt, wie viele Leute nach all der Zeit meine Geschichten noch lesen, oder wieder lesen. Vielen Dank!_

_Fanfictionbla löscht anscheinend Foren, die älter als neun Monate sind. Ich hatte ein Forum, um auf Reviews zu antworten, das nun deswegen weg ist. Das war ziemlich ärgerlich. Trotzdem habe ich wieder ein neues Forum angelegt, aber in Zukunft werde ich meine Antworten speichern, falls es nochmals passiert. Ihr findet also meine Antworten weiterhin dort._


	34. SdWCh28: Asche

_Disclaimer:_

_Hallo... Wir verdienen kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Sehe ICH so aus, als würde mir jemand Geld geben? Niemand begreift jemals den Wert meiner Leistungen. Deswegen bekomme ich auch immer wieder sich wiederholende, sinnlose Aufgaben. So wie diese hier. Harry Potter gehört JKR. Da habt ihr's. _

_**Das kommt daher, weil du immer so negativ bist, Marvin.**_

_Ich bin ein Roboter. Ich bin nur dazu programmiert, realistisch zu sein._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl 

28. Asche

Percy Weasley sah auf, als Lucius Malfoy eintrat, und lächelte. Es war keine Überraschung, seine Sekretärin hatte ihn natürlich vorgewarnt. Es war ein unangekündigter Besuch, aber das war in Ordnung. Percy mochte den Mann nicht besonders, was mehr mit vererbten Vorurteilen zu tun hatte, als sonst etwas, aber er konnte das gut verbergen. Lucius war überaus nützlich. Zu schade, dass sein Sohn ein Todesser war. Das war überaus ärgerlich gewesen. Politisch ungünstig ebenfalls. Wie sah das aus, es ließ ihn wie einen Idioten wirken! Ein Mann, den Percy immer als einen Vertrauten bezeichnet hatte, war der Weiße Tod! War der Mann nicht angeblich ein strategisches Genie? Wie konnte es sein, dass er von einer Anfängerin gefangen genommen wurde, die den größten Teil ihrer Karriere am Schreibtisch verbracht hatte? Percy war sehr versucht gewesen, die Sache unter den Teppich zu kehren. Ein paar Worte nebenbei, einer seiner Leute würde im entscheidenden Moment vergessen, Ron zurückzuhalten, und ein bedauerlicher Unfall würde geschehen. Sie würden die Leiche natürlich verschwinden lassen, das Ministerium konnte sich Tod während des Verhörs nicht leisten. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Zu schade, dass so viele Leute bereits davon wussten. Insbesondere die Mitglieder seiner Familie, und damit auch sehr wahrscheinlich Dumbledore. Percy seufzte innerlich. Zu viele unangenehme Fragen. Er würde es einfach zu seinem Vorteil hindrehen müssen. Eine furchtbare Sache. Wie man sich in Menschen täuschen kann. Entsetzlich. Tigris war immer ein so hilfsbereiter und bescheidener Mann gewesen. Alles eine Lüge, offensichtlich. Wie schockierend. Andererseits, der Mann war offenbar ein durchtriebener Schurke, und Percy war ein Mann, der immer das Beste in Menschen sehen wollte.

Percys Lächeln verstärkte sich, während er Lucius einen Platz anbot. Es würde seiner Beziehung mit dem Mann schaden, wenn dieser herausfand, dass er seinen geliebten Sohn hatte foltern lassen. Nun… man konnte nicht alles haben. Der Schauprozess würde Percy eine Menge positive Publicity bringen. Ohnehin, Lucius war nicht mehr so nützlich für ihn, wie er mal gewesen war. All diese Verbindungen zu Voldemort, es würde irgendwann auf ihn abfärben. Das konnte Percy sich als Minister nicht mehr leisten. Vielleicht war es Zeit, diese Verbindung langsam abkühlen zu lassen. Lucius hatte jedoch noch immer sehr viel Einfluss auf den Wizengamot und die Presse. Dagegen würde er zuerst etwas unternehmen müssen. Vielleicht konnte man diesen alten Prozess von vor ein paar Jahren wieder aufrollen lassen. Cornelius Fudge, ein guter Mann, aber so vertrauensselig. Es waren so viele Sachen damals schief gelaufen. Wäre es nicht ein Skandal, wenn herauskäme, dass einige Ratsmitglieder bestochen worden waren?

„Lucius, was kann ich heute für dich tun? Es ist schön, dich zu sehen. Sicher ist es nicht nur ein Höflichkeitsbesuch, auch wenn mir deine Gesellschaft so oder so willkommen ist."

„Nein. Ich bin tatsächlich aus einem sehr wichtigen Grund hier, Minister."

Lucius wirkte ein wenig angespannt. Er hatte sich noch nicht gesetzt. Das war ein wenig seltsam. Percy mochte keine solchen Ungereimtheiten. Er zog die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf. „Wirklich? Ich bin gespannt, welcher Grund könnte das sein?"

Das war der Moment in dem der Alarm losging. Der Alarm, der aussagte, dass das Ministerium angegriffen wurde.

Lucius grinste und richtete seinen Stab auf Percy. „Es war sehr angenehm, aber wir müssen uns leider nun verabschieden. Das Spiel ist aus, Minister. Avada…"

Percy redete selbst manchmal viel, aber er wusste, wann man es übertrieb. Der Schock, dass Lucius tatsächlich vorhatte, ihn umzubringen, wurde übertroffen von seinem Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Percy hatte einen sehr ausgeprägten Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Bevor Lucius seinen Spruch beenden konnte, presste er den Knopf in seiner Hand. Es war ein Signal, das mehrere Portschlüssel aktivierte, die ihn und die Mitglieder seiner Familie in Sicherheit brachten. Außerdem löste es in seinem Büro eine Explosion aus, die alles darin nachhaltig vernichten würde. Zuviel sensible Informationen, man konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie in falsche Hände gerieten. Es würde seine Sekretärin auch umbringen, aber damit erwies er ihr im Grunde einen Gefallen. Wer weiß, was die Todesser ihr angetan hätten, um herauszufinden, was sie wusste.

Percy stützte sich an der Wand ab, als der Portschlüssel ihn absetzte. Seine Knie wurden weich. Verspätet wurde ihm bewusst, dass er unter Schock stehen musste. Sie hatten das Ministerium angegriffen! Sie… sie… Das war… das war _Krieg_. Er hatte vorher auch über Krieg und Terror geredet, aber das war _richtiger_ Krieg. Es war in _seinem_ Ministerium… Wie konnten sie es wagen… Das würden sie bereuen…

o

Polydora rannte. Ihr Herz raste. _Ich bin zu alt dafür!_ Der Alarm heulte, ohrenbetäubend. Als würde das die Dringlichkeit des Ganzen noch mehr untermauern. Hinter sich hörte sie Schreie und Flüche. Sie waren schon erschreckend nah. Hastig schwenkte sie ihren Stab über die Runen vor dem innersten Kern, dem Herz der Mysteriumsabteilung. Die Sprüche flossen ihr mühelos von der Zunge. Sie hatte sich immer Sorgen darum gemacht, Angst gehabt, dass sie im wirklichen Notfall stottern und alles vergessen würde. Das war nicht so. Die Runen vor der Tür des Circulariums begannen zu leuchten und das Tor flog auf.

Kurz darauf erschienen die ersten Zauberer und Hexen in den Roben der Unsäglichen und eilten hinein.

„Wir sind zu spät!", rief jemand. „Sie haben es bereits geöffnet!"

„Nein! Wie kann das sein, du hast gesagt wir hatten den Bewahrer! Er ist tot!" Es war eine weibliche Stimme. Sie schien außer sich vor Wut. Einer der Unsäglichen verharrte und sah in Richtung der Stimmen.

„Zögern Sie nicht, fliehen Sie!", rief Polydora, den Schmerz in ihrer Brust ignorierend. Das hieß also, Salomon war tot. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie niemandem sagten, dass sie die wahre Bewahrerin des Circulariums war. Es würde den Todessern logisch vorkommen, dass er es war, hatte er immer gesagt. Warum sonst sollte das Ministerium einen Werwolf in der Mysteriumsabteilung beschäftigen. Außerdem, er war stärker und geübter im Kampf als Polydora. Was für ein Unsinn, er war Wissenschaftler, Werwolf oder nicht! Polydora kämpfte einen Moment Tränen nieder. Nur die Unsäglichen hatten gewusst, was und wer der Bewahrer war. Sie hatte nie geglaubt, dass es wieder einen Verräter unter ihnen geben könnte, aber offenbar war es so.

Der Unsägliche vor ihr hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt. Polydora verstand es nicht. Bevor sie ihn erneut auffordern konnte, flog die Tür vor ihnen auf, und die ersten Todesser kamen hindurch.

„Du, Cornelia!", rief der Unsägliche. Er richtete seinen Stab auf eine der Frauen. „Proditor!"

Die Frau schrie und brach zusammen. Die andere sandte einen Fluch in seine Richtung, aber er prallte an einem Schild ab.

„Fliehen Sie!", rief Polydora außer sich. „Es schließt sich bald!"

„Nein!", schrie die Frau. Sie sandte einen Avada Kedavra in Polydoras Richtung, aber Polydora wich ihm aus. Offenbar glaubte sie fälschlicherweise, dass das Tor offen bleiben würde, wenn sie Polydora umbrachte. Wenn Polydora starb, würde sich das Tor sofort schließen, aber dann wäre der dumme Mann vor ihr den Todessern ausgeliefert.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was der Mann sich dachte. Er schob seine Kapuze zurück. Der Narr. Polydora holte tief Luft, als sie ihn erkannte. Was war in ihn gefahren, er war sonst doch immer so rational! „Flieh, verdammt noch mal, Dorian!"

Die Todesserin verharrte einen Moment, und starrte ihn an.

Einen Augenblick glaubte Polydora, er hätte vielleicht einen Zauber gewirkt, den sie nicht kannte, bevor er sprach.

„Blaise?" Er klang ungläubig, fassungslos.

Die Maske der Todesserin verschwand und schob ihre Kaputze ebenfalls zurück. Es war eine junge Frau, vielleicht fünfundzwanzig. „Geh zur Seite, Vater! Geh zur Seite, und du wirst das hier überleben."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte euch Kindern beigebracht, eure Eltern nicht anzulügen.", sagte Dorian. Seine Stimme war plötzlich kalt. „Eine Todesserin, Blaise? Vor einem Halbblut mit Größenwahn auf den Knien kriechen, habe ich dich dafür großgezogen?"

Die Frau schrie wütend auf und schleuderte ihm einen Fluch entgegen, der an seinen Schilden abprallte. „Beleidige nicht den Dunklen Lord! Du bist ein armseliger Narr! Der Minister ist tot. In diesem Moment übernehmen wir die Kontrolle über die Zaubererwelt! Unser Lord wird siegen, nichts kann ihm im Weg stehen! Du bist blind! Er ist der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten, unbesiegbar und unsterblich. Was seid ihr dagegen? Wo ist dein kostbares Ministerium jetzt?"

„Du hast den Verstand verloren.", entgegnete Dorian kopfschüttelnd. „Komm zu dir, Kind. Er ist ein Mörder und Psychopath."

Die Hexe lachte. Polydora schauderte. Für sie war es offensichtlich, dass die Frau verrückt war, und sie fragte sich, warum Dorian es nicht sah. Wie schrecklich tragisch, seine eigene Tochter...

„Du verstehst nichts!", rief die Frau. „Er wird die Zaubererwelt revolutionieren! Er ist ein Genie! Ein Zauberer ohnegleichen! Wenn du wüsstest, was ich von ihm gelernt habe, was ich getan habe… Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was wahre Macht bedeutet!"

„Wenn das der Weg ist, denn du gehen willst, dann habe ich keine Tochter mehr!", rief Dorian, plötzlich wütend. „Ich nenne keine Mörder mein Blut!"

Die Hexe verzog abfällig das Gesicht. „Soll ich deswegen weinen? Ich muss ehrlich sagen, es ist kein großer Verlust." Sie sprach einen weiteren Fluch, und diesmal durchschlug er Dorians Schilde fast und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Geh.", sagte Polydora, nun ruhig. Sie zog ihren Stab. Er war der letzte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung gehorchte er endlich.

„Denkst du, du kannst gegen mich gewinnen, Oma?", sagte die Todesserin abfällig, als Polydora ihr entgegen trat. „Du wirst sterben wie der Werwolf und das Schlammblut."

Trauer erfüllte Polydora, und sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ihr seid widerwärtige Mörder.", sagte sie. „Salomon und Amanda waren bessere Zauberer, als du es je sein wirst, du verdorbene Bestie."

„Geh zur Seite, und ich lasse dich vielleicht am Leben.", sagte die Frau, das Gesicht zu einer boshaften Fratze verzerrt.

„Niemals. Töte mich anstatt der Menschen, die ich beschütze, und ich werde gerne sterben."

Die Frau lachte. „Du? Wen willst du beschützen, Oma?"

Sie war dumm, und Polydora hatte gehofft, dass es so war. Sie erkannte den mächtigen Zauber nicht, den Polydora mit diesen Worten heraufbeschworen hatte. Einer der ältesten Schutzzauber die es gab, der Zauber des freiwilligen Opfers. Ein Leben für viele. Polydora war alt, sie hatte ihr Leben gelebt. Mit ihrem Leben würde sie nicht nur die Unsäglichen schützen, sondern auch alle ihre Geheimnisse, und die Macht, die sich im Herzen der Mysteriumsabteilung verbarg. Ohne diese Macht würde der Dunkle Lord es niemals schaffen, über Britannien zu herrschen.

„Geh zur Seite."

Polydora lächelte grimmig und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie dachte an Amanda und Salomon, die sie wie ihre eigenen Kinder geliebt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit, die sie zusammen gehabt hatten. Sie bereute nichts. Als der grüne Fluch auf sie zukam, senkte sie ihren Stab. Sie hatte keine Schilde errichtet. Das letzte, was sie hörte, war, wie das Tor sich schloss. Das letzte, was sie fühlte, war Triumph.

o

Lucius folgte dem Lord und Severus. Er hoffte inständig, die Amulette würden halten, was sie versprachen, und ihre Identität vor den Zaubern im Ministerium verschleiern. In diesem Moment war Rabastan mit seinem Aussehen auf dem Weg zu dem Minister. Lucius hatte einige Flüche auf sich genommen, um stattdessen in dieser Gruppe hier zu sein. Zu seinem Glück hatte sein Lord es am Ende akzeptiert, letztlich auch deswegen, weil Lucius im Nahkampf ohne Magie besser war als Rabastan.

Sie durchquerten die Sicherheitsschleusen, die Narcissa beschrieben hatte ohne Probleme. Schließlich erreichten sie den Wachraum vor dem Portal.

Sie konnten die Wächter nicht angreifen oder beeinflussen. Das Portal würde sich in dem Fall schließen. Sie mussten sich darauf verlassen, dass die Amulette ausreichten, ihre wahre Identität und ihre Waffen zu verbergen. Sie gaben die Zauberstäbe der Auroren, deren Aussehen sie trugen, ab. Ihre eigenen Zauberstäbe hatte sie zurückgelassen, es war ein zu großes Risiko. So wehrlos zu sein war ein grässliches Gefühl, Lucius hoffte, es nie wieder erleben zu müssen. Wie konnten diese Auroren sich jeden Tag ihre Zauberstäbe nehmen lassen, das, was sie zu Zauberern machte? Es war obszön. Die Wächter versuchten zum Glück nicht, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Lucius atmete innerlich auf, als sie die Tests bestanden hatten.

Sie durchtraten das Portal. Als sie den Gang dahinter betraten, lösten sich ihre Masken in Luft auf. Lucius rang nach Luft, als seine Verbindung zu Narcissa zerfaserte. Er zog sein Schwert. Der Dunkle Lord und Severus taten es ihm gleich.

„Was für ein widerliches Gefühl.", sagte Lucius leise.

Die anderen beiden nickten. Der Dunkle Lord verzog das Gesicht. „Tötet alle, die uns im Weg sind. Narcissa sagte, sie können hier keinen Alarm auslösen, aber wir können kein Risiko eingehen."

Severus schüttelte ein Fläschchen mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit. „Alchemie vierten Grades und höher wirkt hier noch. Sieht transient aus, könnte sich ändern wenn wir tiefer hinein gehen."

„Gut. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass das für einige schwarze Magie auch zutrifft. Diese Narren werden gegen uns keine Chance haben, wenn wir effizient sind."

Sie erreichten den ersten Wachraum. Die Auroren dort waren so schockiert, sie zu sehen, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, zu reagieren. Lucius köpfte den Mann, der ihm am nächsten stand. Severus warf einen seiner Tränke auf zwei weitere, die sich in Sekunden auflösten, als die Substanz ihre Haut traf. Der Dunkle Lord winkte lediglich mit seiner Hand in die Richtung des letzten Mannes, der rasend schnell alterte und zu Staub zerfiel. Sie hatten nicht einmal Zeit, zu schreien.

„Beeindruckend.", konnte sich Lucius nicht enthalten zu sagen.

Voldemort lächelte abfällig. „Nicht mehr als Grundlagen der Nekromantik, Lucius."

Sie folgten dem Weg, den ihnen Narcissa beschrieben hatte. Die junge Aurorin hatte ihr genau gesagt, wo sich die Zelle befand, in der Tigris gefangen gehalten wurde. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass er nicht verlegt worden war. Sie trafen auf nicht viel Widerstand, die Auroren, denen sie begegneten, waren viel zu überrascht. Nach einer Weile hörten die Tränke von Severus auf zu wirken, und auch der Dunkle Lord begann, sein Schwert zu benutzen. Lucius war überrascht davon, dass er offenbar ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer war. Er hatte es nicht wirklich erwartet.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Gang, den Narcissa beschrieben hatte. Es waren mehrere Zellen an der Seite, aber sie waren alle leer. Der Dunkle Lord presste, offensichtlich unbewusst, die Fingerspitzen einer Hand gegen seine Schläfe, so als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. Er atmete tief durch. „Wir müssen nah daran sein. Ich kann sein Blut riechen."

Lucius respektierte seinen Lord, aber einige seiner Bemerkungen jagten ihm manchmal Angst ein. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Mann in diesen Momenten nicht seine Gedanken las.

Einige Schritte weiter, und Lucius konnte das Blut selbst riechen. Ein metallischer Geruch, der unverwechselbar war. Ihm war einen Augenblick lang schlecht. Er hoffte, sie waren nicht zu spät.

Sie kamen zu der einzigen Zelle, deren Gittertür verschlossen war. Es kostete nur eine Handbewegung Voldemorts, damit sie sich öffnete. Danach stützte der Lord sich einen Moment an der Wand ab, aber es fiel Lucius nicht schwer, das zu ignorieren, als sein Blick auf Tigris fiel.

Er fühlte eine Mischung aus Wut und Entsetzen, als er neben seinem Sohn niederkniete.

Tigris stöhnte, als er ihn anfasste, und wehrte sich schwach gegen ihn.

„Ruhig.", sagte Lucius. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme etwas zitterte. „Wir sind es."

Tigris drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, und Lucius musste wegsehen. Er konnte den Anblick des verunstalteten Gesichtes nicht ertragen.

„Ich werde nicht auf deine Tricks hereinfallen, Weasley.", sagte Tigris schwach.

Wut erfüllte Lucius. Ron Weasley. Wenn er ihm jemals wieder begegnen sollte, würde der Mann sich wünschen, dass er ihn umbringen würde!

„Es ist kein Trick, Aqrabi.", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Wir sind hier."

Tigris starrte mit blicklosen Augen in seine Richtung, dann lächelte er plötzlich. „Mein Lord… Ich wusste, Ihr würdet kommen…"

„Wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen. Ich kann ihn hier nicht heilen.", sagte Severus.

Der Dunkle Lord nickte. Lucius sah ungläubig zu, wie er sich zu Tigris herunter beugte, und ihn aufhob, als wäre er leicht wie eine Feder. Tigris erschlaffte, offenbar hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren.

Sie rannten zurück zu dem Portal. Lucius hatte den Dunklen Lord nur selten im Kampf erlebt, und noch nie auf diese Weise. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er so stark war, oder dass er sich mit solch einer raubtierartigen Geschmeidigkeit bewegen konnte. Severus und er mussten sich anstrengen, mit ihm mitzuhalten, trotz der Last, die er trug.

Sie trafen auf keinen Widerstand mehr, bis sie aus dem Portal kamen. Die Wächter in dem Raum dahinter hatten nicht die Chance, überrascht zu sein. Sie brachen schreiend zusammen, bevor sie auch nur eine Hand regen konnten. Lucius nahm sich hastig einen ihrer Zauberstäbe, als er sah, was mit ihnen passierte. Der Raum wurde kälter und kälter, als ihr Fleisch sich langsam auflöste. Minuten später sahen sie auf drei neugeborene Dementoren.

„Ich dachte immer, Dementoren vermehren sich selbst.", sagte Lucius entsetzt, zurückweichend.

„Sie sind dazu in der Lage.", sagte der Dunkle Lord boshaft. „Sie erschaffen ihresgleichen aus den Seelen, die sie nicht verzehrt haben. Das ist alles, was sie sind. Eine Seele, die in dieser Form gefangen ist, und eine andere sucht, die ihren Platz einnimmt. Es funktioniert nur nicht. Sie vernichten die Seelen, die sie verschlingen, und verdammen sich für alle Ewigkeit." Er lachte. Mit einer Handbewegung von ihm glitten die Dementoren von ihnen weg, ihnen voran auf dem Weg zurück durch die Schleusen.

Die Todesser unter dem Kommando von Blaise und Rodolphus mussten inzwischen schon in den wichtigsten Teilen des Gebäudes sein. Lucius nahm an, der Minister würde bald tot sein, wenn er es nicht schon war. Noch gab es allerdings keinen Alarm. Bald schon würden die Todesser die Kontrolle über das Ministerium haben. Es war ein Zeitpunkt, auf den Lucius lange gewartet hatte. Er hätte sich nur gewünscht, es hätte einen anderen Grund dafür gegeben.

Lucius schwenkte seinen Stab. Die Apparierbarriere war noch immer nicht unten. Was trieb Blaise? Würden sie sich tatsächlich bis zur Eingangshalle kämpfen müssen, um das Gebäude zu verlassen?

„Wir könnten durch eine der Feuerstellen nach Malfoy Manor gehen.", schlug er vor.

„Nein." Sie hatten endlich die Schleusen durchquert. Der Dunkle Lord winkte mit der Hand, und das große Fenster am Ende des Ganges explodierte. Nun schließlich fing der Alarm an, zu heulen. „Ich bringe ihn direkt zum Hauptquartier. Severus, komm nach so schnell du kannst."

Lucius sah ihm nur sprachlos nach, als er mit Tigris aus dem Fenster flog und einen Moment lang außerhalb des Gebäudes in der Luft schwebte, bevor er verschwand.

Severus sah Voldemort einen Augenblick lang missmutig nach, dann murmelte er etwas, rannte ihm nach und tat es ihm gleich.

Lucius fluchte. Wie schön, dass die Beiden ohne Zauberstab fliegen und apparieren konnten. Diesen Zauber hätte er auch gerne gekannt. Da er nicht so glücklich war, musste er sich wohl oder übel durchkämpfen. Nun, da der Alarm ausgelöst war, waren alle Feuerstellen vom Flohnetzwerk getrennt. Er riss das Amulett ab. In der gegenwärtigen Situation war es besser, wie Lucius Malfoy auszusehen, als wie ein Auror. Er sprach einen Tarnzauber auf sein Schwert. Der verdammte Zauberstab funktionierte nicht einmal besonders gut. Das Beste, was er damit tun konnte, war verbergen, dass er Handmagie benutzte.

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, sah er sich drei Auroren gegenüber. Einer davon war Ron Weasley. Die drei zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, ohne auch nur zu zögern. Lucius fluchte erneut und zog sein Schwert. Soviel zu dem Versuch, unschuldig auszusehen.

Dann verschwand Weasley plötzlich. Kurz darauf gab es irgendwo im Gebäude eine heftige Explosion. Lucius stellte sein Glück nicht lange in Frage und stürzte sich auf die verbliebenen Auroren. Einem rammte er das Schwert in den Bauch, dem anderen trat er seinen Stab aus der Hand. Mit einer Rolle zurück hatte er endlich einen Stab, der für ihn funktionierte, und er sprach Avada Kedavra, bevor der Mann ausweichen konnte. Lucius kam wieder auf die Füße und zertrat den Zauberstab des zweiten Aurors. Dieser war noch nicht tot, aber er würde es bald sein. Lucius hoffte, sein Tod war langsam und schmerzhaft.

Einen Augenblick überlegte er, dann entschied er sich, sich dem Kampf anzuschließen. Er wusste nicht, wo sich das Hauptquartier befand, also konnte er Severus und dem Dunklen Lord nicht folgen, solange er nicht gerufen wurde. Wenn er seinem Sohn schon nicht helfen konnte, dann wollte er sich wenigstens abreagieren. Ihm war sehr danach, ein paar mehr Auroren umzubringen.

o

Severus war erst nach Snape Hall appariert, bevor er dem Lord folgte. Er wollte seinen Stab wieder haben, und es war nie gut, alles zu verraten, was er konnte. Er wusste, Lucius würde es dem Lord nicht sagen. Als er in der Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers erschien, war der Lord bereits verschwunden. Auf dem Boden der Halle lagen die Fesseln, die Tigris' Magie blockiert hatten, und eine kleine braune Schlange die ziemlich tot aussah. Severus stieß sie vorsichtig mit dem Fuß an und sah einen schwachen silbernen Schimmer. Die braune Farbe kam anscheinend hauptsächlich von getrocknetem Blut. Er verzog das Gesicht. Tigris' Tigerotter. Er überlegte einen Moment, dann bannte er sie zu seinem Tränkelabor. Wenn sie tot war, würden ihre Bestandteile wenigstens noch nützlich sein. Wenn sie nicht tot war, würde sie der Dunkle Lord dort erst einmal nicht finden.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Turm des Lords und ging langsam die Treppe hoch. Es war das erste Mal, dass Severus diese Räume betrat. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er die Gelegenheit begrüßt, aber diesmal waren seine Gedanken mehr bei Tigris und dem was notwendig sein würde, um ihn zu heilen. Wenn das überhaupt vollständig möglich war, seine Verletzungen waren extrem. Das einzig Gute daran war, dass sie offensichtlich ohne Magie verursacht worden waren. Severus schauderte, als er den Räumen Voldemorts näher kam. Das gesamte Gelände war voller dunkler Magie, aber in diesem Teil des Gebäudes war ihr Einfluss geradezu erstickend. Sie erfüllte die Wände, den Boden und die Luft. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie viele Menschen – Zauberer – hier gestorben waren, um diese Atmosphäre zu erzeugen. Er vermied es, auf das schwarzmagische Gemälde zu blicken, das sich gegenüber dem Eingang befand, und ging stattdessen geradewegs zu dem Raum in dem sich sein Lord befand, und wo sehr wahrscheinlich auch Tigris sein würde.

Tigris lag auf dem Bett, noch immer bewusstlos. Voldemort hatte offenbar ein paar Zauber gewirkt, um Blut und Dreck verschwinden zu lassen, und die oberflächlichen Wunden zu schließen – und, so wurde Severus klar, als er näher kam, um zu verhindern, dass Tigris erwachte.

„Kannst du ihn widerherstellen?", fragte der dunkle Lord geradeheraus.

Severus flößte Tigris einen Trank ein, der die natürliche Heilung beschleunigen würde, und betrachtete die Verletzungen genauer. Weasley war gründlich gewesen. Er ließ seinen Stab über die Stümpfe wandern, wo sich einmal Tigris Finger befunden hatten. Das war über mehrere Tage hinweg geschehen, aber die Wunden waren nicht verheilt, wahrscheinlich durch die Zauber auf dem Gefängnis. In diesem Fall war das von Vorteil.

„Ich brauche Material um die Glieder zu ersetzen", sagte er kühl. „Frisches Material. Ein Squib wäre am besten." Es gab gute Gründe dafür, warum nur Schwarzmagier in der Lage waren, Verstümmelungen zu heilen. Pech für den alten Moody.

„Ich schicke jemanden, um es zu besorgen."

Severus sah zu dem Lord hoch. „Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich irgendetwas für die Augen tun kann." Innerlich verfluchte er die Auroren. Warum mussten sie auf die Idee kommen, Tigris' Augen herauszuschneiden? Sie mussten doch gewusst haben, dass sie das nie hätten erklären können, wäre es jemals zu einem Prozess gekommen. Hatte Ron Weasley von Anfang an vorgehabt, Tigris am Ende des Verhörs umzubringen, egal was sein windiger Bruder wollte? Severus war sicher, Percys Idee war das nicht gewesen. Er konnte all die anderen Wunden heilen, aber Augen waren sehr komplexe Organe.

„Er hat keinen Nutzen für mich, wenn er blind ist!", zischte Voldemort wütend.

„Das ist mir bewusst," entgegnete Severus bemüht ruhig. „Was würdet ihr dann vorschlagen?" Er richtete seinen Stab auf Tigris. „Vielleicht wäre es gnädiger…"

„Nein!"

Severus zog eine Braue hoch und steckte den Stab weg. Die Zuneigung, die der Dunkle Lord für Tigris zu empfinden schien, war überaus merkwürdig. Severus hatte noch nie erlebt, dass der Mann so bestrebt war, einen seiner Gefolgsleute am Leben zu halten, nicht einmal Bellatrix - und einige Todesser waren überzeugt, dass er Bellatrix liebte. Etwas, dass Severus immer für lächerlich gehalten hatte. Er war stets sicher gewesen, dass der Lord über solchen Emotionen stand. Tigris jedoch… Es war sehr faszinierend.

Voldemort schritt zornig vor dem Bett auf und ab. „Ich habe einige alte Bücher in meiner Bibliothek", sagte er schließlich nachdenklich. „Einige von ihnen enthalten Heilmethoden, die lange in Vergessenheit geraten sind. Vielleicht findest du dort etwas."

Wäre Severus ein etwas weniger geübter Spion, oder auch nur ein schlechterer Okklumens gewesen, er hätte sich verraten. So senkte er nur den Kopf und hoffte sein schneller schlagendes Herz war durch rein wissenschaftliche Erregung genügend erklärt. „Das ist eine große Ehre, mein Lord."

Die Hand des Lord umschloss seine Schulter, gerade hart genug, um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen. „Wenn du dieses Privileg missbrauchst, wirst du es bereuen."

„Niemals, mein Lord", erwiderte Severus in einem Ton größter Aufrichtigkeit. Innerlich lächelte er.

* * *

**_Reditus Mortis, Dragonia, gast92, Milli 93, Mideon, roxxx, Samir, Wartraveler, gott, dianka, Zana20, Tigermieze, Mathias, LordMegger, sancte-diabolus, bane1602, Indy, asdf, mimaja_**

_Vielen Dank für alle eure Reviews! Wie immer bin ich etwas spät dran. Wird diese Geschichte enden bevor meine Kinder ihr Studium anfangen? Wer weiß. Vielleicht beginnen sie ja dann ihre eigene unendliche Geschichte… Wie dem auch sei, ich freue mich immer wieder sehr über alle Reviews, und ich weiß, wie schwierig es ist, einer Geschichte zu folgen, die in so großen Abständen geupdated wird. Ich nehme mir immer vor, mehrere Kapitel zu schreiben und dann in kürzeren Abständen hochzuladen, aber das Leben spielt leider nicht mit._

_Mein Forum lebt noch, also hat ffnet wohl seine Gepflogenheiten geändert und löscht Foren nicht mehr nach Inaktivität ohne Vorwarnung (hoffe ich). Allerdings hat ffnet den Link zu dem Forum in meinem Profil deaktiviert. Ihr findet es unter ffnet... /myforums/pilarius/566435/  
_


End file.
